Para Después De Crecer
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Se necesita algo mas que el amor para vivir "Felices para siempre". La inmadurez, los impulsos,la juventud y el amor pueden ser un cóctel letal para el futuro.Este es al arduo viaje de un puñado de vidas, hacia la madurez y la recompensa del otro lado. Son las cicatrices y las curas,mientras el tiempo pasa inexorablemente. Sentir que estas listo no siempre significa estarlo
1. Duele tanto

**Para despues de crecer**

-Maldita sea.- estrelle contra el piso aquel tarro de café de los Simpson, que era el favorito de Edward, y que había teniado la estupides de dejar.

_-Señores, están oficialmente divorciados.- había dicho el juez después de haber firmado el papel._

_La sonrisa de Edward era complacida, mientras yo luchaba por no llorar de nuevo frente a sus ojos._

Tan joven, y ya había probado mi primer fracaso. Tan joven y ya el destino comenzaba a hacerme sentir las heridas que ocaciona adelanterse a sus designios.

-Maldito el momento en que me deje llevar. Debi escuchar a mi mama.- maldije al viento mientras dejaba caer de entre mis manos aquella foto nuestra tres años antes, el dia de nuestra boda.

_-Hasme caso Isabella, los matrimnios jovenes no dan buenos resultados. Les falta muchas cosas por ver, y aun necesitan acostarse con muchas personas para saber a quien quieren de verdad en su cama todos los dias. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, la realidad es mas impreciza y variada_.- como siempre, pense qu emi midre exajeraba, pero que equivocada estaba.

_-Quiero el divorcio Edward Anthony Cullen, estoy cansada de de ser una Cullen.- habia pronunciado, tratando de fingir lo mejor posible frialdad._

_-¿Qué salio mal Bella__?- __habia preguntado, tratando de acercarse a mi._

_-Todo Edward, todo salio mal.- _

-Dios, duele tanto.- susurre tratando de sostener mi pecho en llamas, mientras observaba nuestro apartamento vacio, regalo de los padres de Edward por nuestra boda.

No importaba cuanto intentara sostener mi pecho, solo el sabia como mantenerlo unido. Solo el conocia la formula secreta para apagar el fuego lacerante e instaurar la calma en mi pecho.

Que equivocabocados estabamos al pensar que por ser mejores amigosy la relacion mas larga del instituto, lograriamos mantener nuestro matrimonio.

Que ilusos fuimo al pensar que un matrimonio se lograria sustentar solo con nuestro amor.

Hacia falta algo mas que una carrera, un trabajo, una casa y un sueño para vivir juntos.

Hacia falta algo mas que amor para amarnos.

* * *

**Hola chicas!...Como han estado?...Estoy de regreso, con una historia nueva que surgió de repente...Se las recomiendo, la mi cabeza, veamos que tal queda...Nos vemos muy pronto...comenten a ver si sigo y no leemos..**


	2. El siguio Yo aun no he podido

**El siguió. Yo aun no he podido.**

_Tres años después_

-Hey Buenos Días New York, hoy es un excelente viernes para trabajar duro en el día y divertirte de noche. Espero y tengan un feliz 6 de octubre. Ahora los dejo con Ricky Martin y una de sus clásicos de baladas, asignatura pendiente….-la canción favorita de Edward comenzó a sonar en la estación de radio favorita de Edward.

Hoy, 6 de octubre estaríamos cumpliendo seis años de casados si no fuera porque un 6 de julio de hace tres años terminamos divorciados.

En tres años las vidas de ambos habían cambiado tanto…

El había alcanzado su mayor sueño, y era uno de los chef más famosos y respetados de todo New York.

A veces tenia lo oportunidad de verlo en algunas revistas de sociales, acompañado con una chica diferente en cada oportunidad y mostrando grandes sonrisas de felicidad.

Todo New York quería algo con él, las revistas y cámaras lo amaban, y más que chef parecía un actor famoso. Su vida era todo lo que quería y más.

Mientras tanto, yo no había logrado nada con mi vida.

El había avanzado, salido del fatídico episodio de nuestro divorcio y yo aun lloraba por el en las noches, cuando recordaba sus "Para Siempre".

En mi ámbito profesional había logrado alcanzar mi sueño, tener una de mis obra literarias en el mercado, que titule "Sobreviviendo al fracaso" donde hable de una joven estudiante que desde todo punto de vista, pierde la sintonía de su vida y fracasa, hasta encontrar el amor, que la hace renacer.

No me podía quejar, había tenido éxito con mi libro, lo suficiente como para que la editorial me pidiera que comenzara a redactar una nueva obra literaria.

Había conocido un sinfín de personas a través de este medio, desde cantantes, actrices y miembros de la alta alcurnia en New York.

Hasta, había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con personas de mi pasado, pero con quien nunca me encontré, fue con Edward.

Recuerdo que para el lanzamiento de mi libro, mi agente me sugirió que él fuera el diseñador del menú para el catering de la recepción.

No sé de donde saque la fuerza suficiente para no llorar en la vía telefónica.

Colgué el teléfono y pase la noche llorando, al recordar como habíamos soñado con que él fuera el chef reconocido del lanzamiento de mi libro.

Fui infeliz toda la noche, y los siguientes seis meses después de eso también.

He sido infeliz desde que Edward me engaño, después que nuestro amor no fue suficiente, desde que yo misma no fui suficiente para él.

A pesar del éxito que había alcanzado, nada podía cubrir el sufrimiento. Nada podía cerrar ese agujero en mi pecho que ardía un poco más al darme cuenta de que el si pudo seguir adelante sin mí y yo aun seguía llorando por el.

Mi teléfono sonó y me apresure a contestar con el manos libres.

-Hola.- dije

_-¡Bella!._- escuche desde el otro lado el característico y chillo grito de mi ex cuñada Alice.

-Hola Alice.- me reí de sus reacciones. Ella siempre había sido así, explosiva, gritona y enérgica, todo lo contrario a su hermano, que era calmado y calculador.

_-Cielo, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?.-_ 6 de octubre, pensé. Pero sabía que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

-Es viernes Alice.

-_Exacto, y tengo una fiesta mega importante que cubrir hoy y no tengo ganas de ir sola. Así que sabes lo que sigue._- Oh por Dios, no.

-Alice no estoy de ánimo. Ve con Jasper o con Rose.- le dije tratando de salir por la tangente.

_-Jasper va a acompañar a la idiota de María a la boda de su mejor amiga._- María, la rival desde siempre de Alice.

Jasper y Alice habían sido amigos con derecho en el instituto. Se abrazaban, buscaban, querían y perdieron la virginidad juntos, pero Alice nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a Jasper con sentimientos verdaderos. Y Jasper, bueno, el nunca dijo nada.

El día de mi boda con Edward, Jasper apareció del brazo de una chica en la iglesia de Forks. María.

Desde ese día la relación de Alice y Jasper ha estado grave en algunos sentidos.

Ese mismo día tuvieron un encuentro de tercer tipo en el baño del salón de la recepción, del cual María, no se entero jamás.

Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, ni con los futuros encuentros que sostendrían, mucho menos después de que Edward me engaño.

Pero, de unos meses para acá la chispa pasional se acabo. Alice se canso de ver a Jasper del brazo de María mientras la guiñaba el ojo a ella y decidió darle el si a un fuerte pretendiente suyo en el periódico: Alec.

Desde ese momento, Jasper acompaña poco a Alice a algún lado y su amistad y relación se fue diluyendo, hasta el punto en que pasan semanas sin hablarse.

-¿Qué hay de Rose?- le pregunte.

Rosalie era la otra hermana de Edward. La del medio.

_-Rosalie va a salir a un café hoy con no se qué demente. Equis, el punto es que iras conmigo.-_ refunfuñe cosas intangibles a través del teléfono. No tenía nada de ganas de salir.

_-Bella, no creas que no se que día es hoy. No lo he olvidado en estos últimos tres años. No permitiré que te quedes en casa comiendo y viendo el video de su boda_.- ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

-¿Cómo sabes lo que hago?- pregunte.

-_Bella, eres predecible. En fin espero que a las ocho estés lista porque pasare por ti.-_ antes de que pudiera contestar, ella había colgado. Todos los Cullen eran igual, no te daban espacio a quejas.

Llegue a casa algo cansada después de un largo paseo por el súper, buscando toda la comida congelada posible. Odiaba cocinar, y todo lo que hacía era asqueroso.

El timbre sonó de repente, sorprendiéndome mucho. Hace mucho que no recibía visitas.

-Bellita, corazón.- era Tanya, mi abogada y una de las mujeres más espectaculares, frívolas y despeadas de todo New York.

-Hola Tanya.- la salude sin demasiada efusividad. Tanya fue la abogada que la editorial designo para realizar los contratos donde yo cedía los derechos de publicación de mi obra. No éramos las mejores amigas solo, era mi abogada que se hacía pasar por mi mejor amiga para los periodistas cuando mi libro se convirtió en best-seller.

-Nena linda, te traigo una invitación divina.- odiaba su manera de hablar. Abusaba del castellano.

-Sí, estoy segura.- me hice a un lado para que pasara.

-Estoy saliendo en estos momentos con un hombre divino…En fin, el es el chef de la fiesta de cumpleaños veintiséis de Jacob Black, y me invito. Me dijo que podía llevar una amiga para que no estuviera sola cuando él estuviera supervisando todo, así que pensé en ti. Mi escritora y amiga favorita.- si claro, me imagino.´

-Lo siento Tanya, pero tengo una fiesta esta noche a la que voy a acompañar a una amiga que tiene que cubrirla.- por primera vez agradecí las fiestas de viernes de Alice. Era la excusa perfecta.

-No puede ser, no me hagas esto Bellita.- uso esa carita de perrito que solía usar Alice, y que solo con ella funcionaba.

-Lo siento Tanya, será en otra oportunidad. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que buscar que usar.- le dije tratando de deshacerme de ella.

-Tengo una idea genial. Podemos ir de compras juntas, yo tampoco tengo nada que usar para hoy. Entre nosotras, lo que más me preocupa es la lencería. No le gustan las repeticiones.- me guiño un ojo. Como si me importara.

-Yo en realidad voy a recurrir a algo de mi guardarropa actual. Gracias.- me acerque a la puerta para abrirla y despedirla.

-Tontita. Tú eres una figura pública. No puedes darte el lujo de ir a un evento social con algo que ya hayas usado. No sabemos si a lo mejor usas algo que ya te han visto y no te acuerdas. Serias el hazme reír de la fiesta.- no era de extrañar las banalidades de Tanya.

-Tanya, me es irrelevante lo que digan de mi apariencia hoy en la fiesta. Además, estoy cansada, hoy estuve haciendo el mercado.- esperaba que esta excusa si funcionara.

-Yo no entiendo porque no contratas un personal de servicio. Ellos harían el mercado por ti, te evitarías encontrarte con toda esa gente que te molesta en la calle y aparte dejarías de comer comida congelada. Cuando te cases, procura que el hombre cocine, si no pasaran hambre.- soltó un carcajada estúpida, que me hirió mucho más.

Yo había tenido un matrimonio. Uno donde ninguno era famoso y hacíamos mercado en paz. Uno donde él me daba de comer comida fresca, y no llena de conservantes y fría.

El amaba esa característica mía. El disfrutaba que yo fuera inútil para cocinar. Así el podía alimentarnos a ambos y practicaba. El me protegía.

El agujero se instalo en mi pecho, como esta mañana cuando entre en conciencia de que día era.

Que inútil era, ni siquiera podía alimentarme después de Edward.

-Tanya, gracias por el consejo, pero soy una escritora no una celebridad, así que paso. Y con respecto a lo demás, no necesito que me cocinen puedo vivir de comida congelada y si él me ama también lo hará.

-Bella ¿Cuándo te casaras?- me pregunto.

Cuando yo había comenzado en este mundo de la escritura y se había publicado mi libro, yo ya era divorciada. Así que con ayuda de mi asesora de imagen, no se hizo público mi matrimonio y posterior divorcio.

Para el público yo nunca estuve casada. He sido soltera desde tiempo indefinido y mi vida personal es tabú para las revistas y periódicos. Ningún periodista habla de ella, porque cada que me preguntan me niego a hablar de ella.

-Cuando tenga con quien.- le conteste mordaz. Abrí la puerta y la señale.- Adiós Tanya.- creo que entendió la indirecta y se fue.

Estaba a punto de desmoronarme. Quería llorar con todas mis fuerzas pero algo me lo impidió.

-¿Quién será el lunático chef que quiere acostarse con señorita sociedad?- me pregunte, mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba a la cocina.

Segundo capi de esta maravillosa idea, según yo (modesta que les puedo decir).

Siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto para saber que seguía

Ya vieron que en tres años cada uno trato de seguir y parece que Bella no lo a logrado del todo y Edward está arrasando con su carrera y New York completo.

* * *

**Como dice el resumen, se necesita algo más que amor para ser felices para siempre, y a través de esta historia todas aprenderemos esa lección.**

**Que les parece?...Que esperan?...**

**Comentarios?**


	3. Volverlo a ver

**Volverlo a ver.**

-Isabella Swan…Soy tu fan numero uno.- escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas y me voltee para encararla.

-Pues muchas gracias…- mire de arriba abajo al susodicho, un hombre de unos veintisiete años, vestido de manera formal, como todos los demás en la fiesta, de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello en el mismo tono.

-Jacob Black, el cumpleañero.- extendió su mano para presentarse. Al momento en que nuestras manos hicieron contacto, pude sentir una ligera chispa, muy parecido al que sentí hace diez años, cuando conocí a Edward.

-Felicidades entonces.- mencione algo apenada e intentando esconderme de su calculadora mirada.

-Muchas gracias. No sé ni siquiera de que manera agradecerle a Alice que te haya traído a la fiesta, es mejor que cualquier regalo que me pudiera haber dado.- la devoción con que hablaba me sorprendió, tratándose de que mi libro era fundamentalmente una obra femenina.

-Pues me alaga tu emoción con respecto a mí, muchas gracias por haber leído mi libro. Ahora si me disculpas.- su manera de mirarme y hablarme me incomodaba. Tal vez uno de mis mayores defectos era ser tan tímida e insegura.

-Hey, no huyas. Acabo de conocer a una de las mujeres que mejor ha aprendido a tomar, interpretar y plasmar un fracaso amoroso en letras. Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor.- ¿un fracaso amoroso?

-Vamos, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta en donde radica la experiencia de la cual se deriva el libro. Además, soy psicólogo, me dedico a interpretar ese tipo de cosas en las líneas ocultas.

-Ehh…Bueno…Esta bien, creo que hiciste un buen trabajo. Sera mejor que me vaya.- le dije, tratando de despegarme de la conversación y salir corriendo.

-¿Siquiera tendré tu número telefónico?.- pregunto sonriendo con exceso de tranquilidad y sin captar la indirecta de que no quería nada con el.

-De verdad Jacob, me alegro de que leyeras mi libro, de que me psicoanalizaras y me alaga que me admires…Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños, pero me tengo que ir.- dije como ultimo intento de alejarme de él. No tenia ánimos ni nada sustentable con que comprometerme.

-No te hare daño, lo prometo. Iremos despacio y no lastimare tus viejas heridas.- casi lloro al escuchar sus palabras. No entendía como lo hacía, pero estaba tocando puntos débiles en muy poco tiempo y despertando mi ansiedad.

-Jacob me quiero ir, por favor.- estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-Está bien, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas, sin darme una manera de contactarme contigo.- me sonrió tratando de infundirme paz. Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila, porque había logrado que soltara mi brazo.

-Te dejare mi número de teléfono privado con Alice, ahora tengo que irme, en serio.- y con eso y una breve, descuidada e inocente sonrisa, camine lo más rápido que mis tacones me permitieron, para atravesar el lujoso salón, hasta las puertas de los baños.

Observe mi imagen en el espejo y sentí algo de dolor en mi pecho al ver mi rostro desencajado y mis ojos desesperados, por culpa de Edward.

El había instalado ese sentimiento en mi de inferioridad, de inutilidad, de no ser capaz de valerme por mi misma ni de sostener una relación decente con alguien desde que el salió de mi vida.

Me había aislado, al darme cuenta de que mi vida misma no tenía sentido sin Edward. La cercanía de las persona, y los intentos de conversación con estas, me ponían en tensión.

Edward había destruido el poco gramo de confianza que en algún momento hubo en mí.

Trate de calmarme, y convencerme que todo estaría bien. Acompañaría a Alice por unos minutos más, y luego huiría de este pequeño infierno, lleno de gente.

Camine fuera del baño, con mi mejor sonrisa cordial e intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien y que seguiría estando así.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Alice, que se encontró conmigo, de camino hacia el fondo del salón.

-Si Allie, todo está bien. Solo estoy algo cansada.- le dije tratando de fingir lo mejor posible. Gracias al cielo que en estos tres años, después de soportar las más duras criticas de mi madre, había aprendido a hacerlo.

-Pensé que traerte sería una buena idea, pero creo que para variar arruine todo. Lo siento mucho Belle. Tomare algunas fotos, entrevistare al cumpleañero y nos iremos, lo prometo- tomo mi mano con suavidad, me sonrió y se alejo hacia el centro de la pista, donde Jacob conversaba alegremente con una chica, a quien seguro le estaría pidiendo el numero, igual que a mí.

Fue agotador estar en ese salón de fiestas durante una hora aparentando que todo estaba fabulosamente bien.

Me sentía cansada y necesitaba con urgencia volver a mi casa, a mi soledad y refugio.

A duras penas y hable con algunas persona que me reconocieron, saludaron y reiteraron su fanatismo hacia mis letras, pero como todos, se sintieron desplazados por mi poca efusividad, y decidieron seguir celebrando desde otro lugar del salón.

De vez en cuando las miradas de las personas se centraban en la entrada, por donde se perfilaban algunas de las más importantes figuras de New York, con excéntricos trajes y de la mano de espectaculares mujeres u hombres, según fuera el caso.

La música era suave y amena, más que una fiesta, estaba estructurada como una recepción, con mucha luz, decoración en colores suaves y una orquesta que tocaba música clásica, que animaba a bailes de salón.

Comencé a imaginar una escena así para un libro. Pensé tal vez en hablar en mi próximo libro del mundo y su división social. En como aquí estábamos todos de fiesta con dinero derrochado en cada detalle, mientras en la calle, la vida para muchos era mucho más difícil.

Tal vez podría regresar al mundo literario con un libro menos de desamor y más de la vida y sus vertientes.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en muchas cosas, que no me fije, en la mano morena que estaba extendida frente a mí.

-¿Bailamos?- mi corazón dio un vuelco hacia un recuerdo nada grato, del baile de graduación, cuando Edward me había guiado magistralmente en la pista de baile, permitiendo así que no fuera el hazme reír de todos, como solía pasar cada vez que bailaba.

-No Jacob de verdad, estoy cómoda aquí.- el observo a mi alrededor, para darse cuenta de que nadie estaba cerca. Casi todos bailaban la suave música de jazz en la pista, mientras yo me mantenía en la mesa, contemplado todo desde la lejanía.

-No puedes estar bien estando tan sola.- afirmo

-"Si supieras que estando sola, me evito más dolor."- me dije para mis adentros.

-Eso piensan muchos, pero disfruto de la soledad. Ahora si me disculpas.- intente incorporarme para caminar hacia la otra abandona esquina del salón.

-Baila conmigo solo una canción y no volveré a perturbar tu mundo.- me aseguro extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Creo que no tengo mucho más que hacer.- acepte a regañadientes, nada deseosa de estar muy cerca de nadie, después de tres años, sin tener contacto afectuoso de parte de alguien. Lo había hecho para proteger mis sentimientos, pero a veces no era suficiente.

Camine de su mano hasta el centro de la pista, donde las parejas alrededor formaron un informal circulo, desde donde en el centro bailaríamos Jacob y yo.

Un escalofrió de incomodidad y poca aceptación se desplazo por mi cuerpo, cuando su mano se situó en mi cintura.

Mi cuerpo no podía aceptar unas manos diferentes, a esas largas, suaves y ligeras manos blancas que lo tocaron por primera vez y lo marcaron para siempre.

Aun, a pesar de estos tres años, yo no había podido sacar de mi, la esencia de Edward, y el grado de fidelidad y vehemencia que poseía el en mi cuerpo.

-Yo no te lastimare.- me afirmo Jacob al oído. Hasta ahora no había podido captar la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, pero no la disfrutaba, no como lo hacía con Edward.

-No lo permitiré.- afirme para mis adentros, o eso creí haber hecho,

-No lo permites, por eso rechazas todo contacto humano y afectuoso. Temes que las personas pierdan interés en ti y salgas herida, pero yo no perderé el interés en ti. No sé si tendremos algo formal, pero te aseguro que conmigo saldrás.- comencé a sentirme ansiosa y con ganas salir corriendo. Eso pintaba compromiso y a corazón herido.

-Jacob, no quiero nada con nadie. Quiero estar sola.- me separe de él y camine hacia la puerta. Me iría, hacia tuviera que hacerlo sin Alice. Ella podría cuidarse sola, no necesitaba un chaperona.

Antes de pudiera dar más de dos pasos lejos de Jacob, ante mis vista se presento una imagen que mi corazón no estaba preparado para asimilar.

Edward estaba en la puerta, con Tanya, mi abogada, guindada de su brazo, sonriendo a los fotógrafos que asediaban la llegada de ambos.

Edward. Mi Edward. Ese que me había engañado.

_Podía escuchar las palabras entrecortadas salir de los labios de una mujer, pero me negaba a creer lo que Fátima había afirmado._

_-Edward…- escuche un suspiro y el mundo se me cayó a los pies al ver la escena._

_Encima de una de las mesas de ese restaurant que ambos habíamos ayudado a nacer, Edward besaba a una mujer._

_-Prométeme que dejaras al renacuajo que tienes por esposa.- dijo la mujer, mientras Edward besaba su cuello._

_-Lo hare.- dijo él._

_-Me haras tu esposa, ¿cierto?- le pregunto la mujer._

_-Lo hare.- afirmo._

_-Si yo fuera tu esposa, no necesitarías una amante. Dime que soy más hermosa que tu esposa._

_-Eres mil veces más hermosa y atractiva que Bella. Sé que si tú fueras mi esposa, nunca buscaría a alguien más, tendría en casa todo lo que necesito. A ella le hacen falta muchos atributos para hacerme feliz- la mujer alzo la mano izquierda de Edward y deslizo fuera de esta nuestra alianza._

_-Mientras estas conmigo, no quiero que me recuerdes, que la preferiste a ella sobre mi.- y con esto tiro al piso nuestra alianza de matrimonio, partiéndome el corazón, al ver que Edward continuaba con su labor, sin prestar la mas mínima atención a nuestro anillo, ese que tres años antes había deslizado en su dedo._

_Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a correr sin control por mi rostro, mientras Edward, mi Edward, acariciaba a una mujer que no era yo. Mientras él me engañaba vilmente y admitía que me a mi me hacían falta muchas cosas para complacerlo._

_Yo nunca pude creerme ni aceptar que Edward pudiera amarme, cuando antes de mi, muchas habían intentado conquistarlo._

_Yo, la más ignorada de la clase. La fea y sin encantos. La ultima en tener pechos y una cintura pronunciada, La que solo asistió a un baile de gradación en toda la historia de su secundaria. La que era acompañada por su padre cada mañana a la escuela. La que prefirió una celebración tranquila a una cirugía plástica para sus dieciséis. _

_La que se caso virgen, y vivió su primera experiencia con el hombre que en este instante se besaba con otra mujer mucho más hermosa, experta e importante._

_La que había visto como sus votos nupciales caían al piso en forma de anillo, y el amor de su vida no hacía nada para evitarlo._

_El no estaba evitando que el dolor se instalara en su pecho. Que el fuego quemara su frágil alma, y sin saberlo en vez consolarla la hundía mucho más en el atolladero._

Sentí mis piernas desfallecer, al verlo a él, de nuevo allí, después de tres años de verlo en fotos, tenerlo presente a solo unos pocos metros de mi.

El agujero en mi pecho, ardió como nunca, al verlo abrazar por la cintura a Tanya, mientras posaban para la cámara.

-Bella, estas pálida ¿Te sientes bien?- escuche la voz de Jacob a mis espaldas, pero no encontraba la mía, estaba perdida, en los ojos verde oscuro que tanto amaba, y que ahora miraban a otra.

Yo en definitiva, no estaba preparada para volverlo a ver.

Dios mio que capi mas dramático, loco y fácil de escribir. Uno de los capis que más rápido han podido salir de mi cabecita desde que escribo fics. Nació solo.

Pues espero que les guste y este capi va con mucho cariño dedicado a una amiga por su cumpleaños, que fue el viernes pasado….Felicidades Andre.

Pues ahora la pregunte del millón: ¿Por qué creen que Bella sea tan retraída y no le guste estar cerca de las personas?...Espero leer sus teorías.

Que creen que pasara ahora?

Nos leemos muy pronto

Comentarios? Espero que si….


	4. El mapa de mi vida

**El mapa de mi vida.**

_¿Has sentido alguna vez ese agujero en el pecho? Ese vacio tan grande que succiona todo a su paso. Como un agujero negro, que arrastra consigo, hacia el abismo, todo lo que eres y te deja vacio. Ese agujero que te oprime el espacio en el que estaba tu corazón. Uno que te corta la respiración y te convierte en un zombie. El agujero lacerante, que parece que nunca dejara de doler, que nunca acabara. Aixa-Gabii Serrada_

Corrí tanto como mis piernas y los tacones me permitieron.

Me lleve por delante a mujeres, niños, hombres jóvenes, ancianos, camareros….A todos.

Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y aumentaban mi pánico por estrellarme.

-Bella.- detrás de mi podia escuchar los gritos de Alice, pero yo solo quería esconderme, en el primer lugar, pequeño, oscuro y encerrado que encontrara. Uno donde Edward Cullen no existiera.

-El baño es mi única opción.- maquino mi mente rápidamente, mientras seguía corriendo.

No se cuanto corrí. No se a cuentas personas atropelle. No se si me caí. No sabía calcular el dolor de mis pies. Solo sabia del dolor que estaba instaurado en mi pecho y el familiar ardor que carcomía mis entrañas.

-Edward.- dije al fin, soltando un quejido agónico, mientras abrazaba mis piernas, sentada sobre la tapa del escusado.

Cualquiera podría pensar que agonizaba y exageraba, pero para mí, esta fiesta, ese divorcio y este corazón roto, eran el fin del mundo.

Yo no estaba preparado para verlo.

A duras penas tuve fuerza para pedirle sin lágrimas y agonía, un divorcio decente y poco dramático. No tenia fuerza para verlo y hacer de cuentas que hace tres años, estaba viviendo la mejor etapa de mi vida.

El si era feliz, yo no.

El había tomado todo de mí. Mi ser, mis sueños, mis miedos, mis penas, mis recuerdos, mis infelicidades, mis hermosos momentos, mis malos episodios, y se los había llevado todos con el, dejándome un mal sabor de boca y un vacio en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón.

Yo había perdido la facultad de reír. De ser feliz. De regocijarme de algo. De soñar, de entregarme. De vivir.

El era todo lo que tenía. Mi amanecer, mi atardecer y mi anochecer.

Yo antepuse todo por el. Puse primeo sus sueños, sus miedo, sus heridas, sus dolores, sus recuerdos. Deje que en nuestro matrimonio todo fuera el.

En mi vida, todo había sido el.

-Bella ¿Estas aquí?.- pregunto Alice

Silencie mis quejidos y trate de mantener la calma. No quería que ella me viera. No quería que nadie me viera.

-¿Bella?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Olvídalo Alice, aquí no esta.- esa voz. Yo conocía muy bien esa voz.

La había escuchado decirme mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo, mi princesa, buenos días, te amo, te deseo, quiero que te cases conmigo, y un sinfín de palabras más.

No pude controlar, la serie de recuerdos agónicos que fluyeron de mí e hicieron mi pecho arder aun mas.

Un gemido huyo de mi pecho sin poder retenerlo. El dolor era demasiado intenso y mi conciencia me torturaba aun más.

-¿Bella?- ahora era el que me llamaba.

-Se que estas aquí, reconozco tu llanto. Sal.- ordeno. No me moví ni un milímetro, quería despistarlo. No caería en su juego, no de nuevo.

-Alice no esta. No te vera llorar. Sal y hablemos ¿Qué te paso allá en la fiesta que huiste así?

Tenía el descaro de preguntar que me pasaba. Solo le faltaba decir que estaba loca y que por eso actuaba así. Quería matarlo.

-Bella, no seas infantil, sal y déjame consolarte. No te pediré explicaciones

-No quiero que me consueles.- conteste en un tonto impulso, sin controlar lo que salía de mi boca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta de mi cubículo estaba abierta y ante mi, estaba la imagen mas hermosa y dolorosa del mundo. Mi Edward, que me miraba extrañado y preocupado.

-Princesa ¿Qué paso?- mi corazón latió desbocado, cuando uso ese nombre cariñoso para llamarme. Como en los años anteriores, como siempre.

-Yo no soy un princesa.- aclare enfurruñada y cubriendo mi cara con mis manos.

-Siempre lo serás para mi.- no más por favor.

-Edward déjame en paz.- no se de donde obtuve la fuerza suficiente para sacar voz y pronunciar esas palabras con determinación.

-Si me dices que te pasa.

-No quiero hablar contigo. Cuando vas a entender que no te quiero cerca.

-Bella tu y yo nos debemos una conversación desde hace tres años. Creo que nuestro aniversario es una buena oportunidad ¿No crees?- pregunto jocoso, acercándose a mi.

-Nosotros no tenemos aniversario, porque ni amigos somos.- aclare desdeñosa, tratando lo mas posible de alejarme de el.

-Bella, no huyas.

-Me duele.- se me escapo sin poderme controlar.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas bien? Déjame llevarte con un medico. Bella, mírame.

-No.- dije segura, mientras trataba de ocultar las nuevas lágrimas que brotaban de mí. El no entendía cuanto sufría por su partida. El no entendía cuando me dolía, tenerlo cerca. El no sufría como yo lo hacia.

-Edward no quiero que me ayudes, ni que me hables, ni que te me acerques. Estoy bien, no me moriré, aunque debería, para acabar con esto.- como siempre hable de mas.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Quítate, que me quiero ir.- dije segura de mi misma, limpiando mis lágrimas y tratando de enderezarme.

-No.- afirmo tranquilo.

-Por Dios santo, ya basta de dejarme agonizar frente a ti, quítate.- grite con todas mis fuerzas, derramando algunas lagrimas en el proceso.

-Déjame llevarte al medico.

-El medico no puedo currar esta obsesión crónico que tengo por el dolor.- afirme, tratando de pararme, sin acercarme a el.

-Bella.- rogo de nuevo.

-Permiso, por favor.- rogué por última vez.

-Mi niña, dime que pasa.- pidió de nuevo.

-No seas infantil y quítate.- esta vez asedio y me dejo pasar.

-¿Como puedo contactarte?

¿Tres años después de dejarme tirada y sin corazón, por la curvas de una mujer mucho mejor que yo, quieres preocuparte con lo que te sobra de tu agitada vida social?

-A menos que sea para temas relacionados con correcciones ortográficas, que quieras asesoría para escribir un libro o discutir algún tema con respecto al mío, como cualquier otro fan, puedes hacerlo por mis redes sociales, o si es muy urgente el numero de mi agente. De resto, no tienes que contactarme para mas nada.- aclare pasando a su lado y saliendo del baño, destrozada y con menos animo que nunca.

Llegue a mi apartamento, bañada en lágrimas. Con la cara llena de maquillaje corrido, mi vestido arrugado, mi cabello sudado y mis zapatos en la mano. Destruida.

Al salir del baño, corrí de nuevo como nunca, hasta llegar a donde aguardaba la limosina que nos había traído a Alice y a mi. No supe nada de ella, debido a que corrí tan rápido que ni la divise.

En todo el trayecto llore y agonice con los mas arduos recuerdos de los momentos en los que creí que Edward Cullen, podia amar a Bella Swan, la cosita feíta y soñadora que siempre había sido. La que suspiraba por un película y pegaba en su pared el poster de un actor determinado. Esa que, por su gradación, ceno en familia y no perdio la virginidad con su ardiente novio, como solían llamar a Edward en la secundaria

Y es que la vida me permitió soñar y vivir por instantes un dejo de felicidad, que más tarde se transformaría en la más cruda desdicha.

Y es que para muchos, el divorcio es una oportunidad de ser libres y de encontrarse a si mismos solos, con dinero y en New York. Para Edward fue así, para mi fue todo lo contrario.

Me transforme en una inútil sentimentalmente. No servía para nada ni para nadie. Solo para sufrir, y sobrevivir.

Siquiera pude escribir un libro de amor con un final feliz después de una trama fresca. Tuve que llegar a un final feliz después de un truculento camino.

Y es que, mi trabajo era cuidar de Edward y ahora, no podia ni cuidar de mi.

A pesar del frio de la época en New York, me desvestí y me metí en la tina, sin importarme la temperatura del agua, con ganas de borrar de mi piel el dolor y las ganas de morir.

Por horas estuve allí, contando burbujas y viendo en ellas mi vida y mis sueños, hasta que explotaban.

La sonrisa, después de Edward a mis labios nunca volvió, y a pesar de que lo intente, volver a comenzar no era tan fácil.

El hueco en mi pecho se instauro ese día que el me engaño con otra y no se cerrería, hasta que la muerte me diera la paz que necesitaba.

No sabía como continuar, ni por quien hacerlo.

El se había llevado el mapa de mi vida.

* * *

**Comentarios?**


	5. Porque te amo

"_Cuando quieres a alguien hay ciertas cosas que se esperan de ti...Cosas que a veces rayan en lo descabellado e imposible, que pueden ser más grandes que tu, y que terminan destruyéndote...Cosas que te obligan a saltar al vació, pero que no podrías dejar de hacer, a pesar de cualquier cosa." _Aixa-Gabii Serrada

**Porque te amo.**

Cuando quieres algo y no te pertenece, el universo entero confabula para que no lo tengas nunca….Hoy, frente a este restaurant entendía el significado de esa frase.

Yo solo pedía un poco de paz mental y a cambio, accedía a salir con un hombre que me traía al peor restaurant de la faz de la tierra. Entre el millón de sitios de comida en New York, el me trajo a "Somnium noctis aestivae" el restaurant de Edward.

Aunque estaba furica por tener que poner un pie dentro de ese local que llevaba su nombre en latin porque yo misma se lo pedi, en defensa de Jacob, podría alegar que había por lo mínimo tres franquicias del negocio de Edward esparcidas estratégicamente en New York, Estados Unidos y Londres.

En definitiva, Edward no había perdido el tiempo, y había logrado extender su reino y se sueño por el mundo.

Entre entumecida, resentida y dolida al local, sintiendo en el ambiente ese extraño olor a canela, flores y fresa, que Edward decía, le recordaba al verano que pasamos juntos en Florida antes de venir a New York a estudiar.

Sueño de una noche de verano, así se llamaba en español, su restaurant, que habíamos nombrado juntos en esas vacaciones, cuando hicimos los planes de que seria de nosotros a partir del día siguiente, cuando comenzáramos a trabajar por perseguir nuestros preciados sueños.

En el ambiente, una suave música de ambiente le daba al local una sensación de bienestar y paz, acompañado de un maravilloso juego de luz en tonos amarillentos, que daba la sensación de estar disfrutando de un caluroso y hermoso verano en New York, dentro de cuatro paredes.

En una decoración suave, de colores cálidos, y con muebles sencillos y acogedores, con juegos de telas, daba la sensación de estar en una dimensión diferente y surrealista, haciendo honor a su nombre.

-Y, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Jacob sacándome de mi pensamientos.

Jacob. El era mi cita hoy. Ese que después de su fiesta de cumpleaños y mi chasco de encuentro con Edward, me había perseguido durante dos semanas, en los elevadores de la editorial, de los de mi apartamento y los de los centros comerciales. Que había adquirido mi teléfono celular y me había hostigado con llamadas y mensaje. Había enviado a casa libros y notas. Había mandado cartas de admirador a la editorial con más frecuencia e insistencias que los verdaderos. Me había hecho reír tanto con sus ocurrencia que en esas dos semanas había logrado olvidar la imagen de Edward de la mano de Tanya.

Por semejante logro, digno de admiración, había aceptado salir con él, sin preguntar siquiera a donde pensaba llevarme.

-No conocía la existencia de este lugar.- mentí. Nadie sabía de mi relación con Edward, bueno, nadie sabía que me había casado. En mi biografía autorizada no estaba esa información, y Edward aun no disponía de una.

-No te creo. Este local es el de moda. Este y su sucursal de Times Squre están en boca de todos. Pero hoy había concierto así que imagine que llegar allá sería demasiado difícil e imposible y por eso estamos en este. Me han dicho que la de allá es mucho más hermosa.- engaño. Ambas eran hermosas, puesto que Edward ideo desde siempre, que todas las franquicias llevarías el mismo estilo y en caso de remodelación todas cambiarían, era por eso que las franquicias eran todas suyas.

-Pues no salgo mucho. Estoy fuera de foco y onda.- contesta con tranquilidad.

-No podrías estar fuera de moda si tu libro fue el año pasado un best-seller, y sigue vendiendo tanto como uno recién escrito. No estás fuera de moda, solo que tus prioridades son otras.

-Me supongo que es así.- le dije asintiendo con la cabeza y dando por terminada la conversación.

Esa noche, me reí tanto que regrese a casa adolorida y cansada, pero por primera vez un poco más tranquila.

El excelente humor y estado de ánimo de Jacob, lograron opacar los recuerdos y el dolor. Lograron que simplemente me tomara con tranquilidad la familiaridad de la sazón de la comida que me llevaba a la boca, la conocida manera de servir los platos, de poner la mesa y de picar las verduras. Detalles que vi, pero que rápidamente ignore para reírme de algún nuevo chiste.

Entre en mi apartamento después de despedirme de Jacob, y aceptar salir con el de nuevo. Había sido tan bueno, que soñaba con repetirlo, para seguirme riendo.

Me quite los tacones y mientras caminaba a la cocina descalza, bajaba el cierre del vestido.

Abrí la nevera para sacar un poco de agua, y me sorprendió no ver en la repisa de esta la manzana a medio comer que había dejado allí en la tarde, antes de comenzar a arreglarme.

-Ya te estás volviendo paranoica. Seguro te la terminaste de comer y ni te acuerdas.

Me reí de estar hablado sola, y me di cuenta que las tres copas de vino habían hecho estragos con mi frágiles sentidos. Me estaba riendo demasiado para ser yo, y para lo desdichada que por naturaleza era.

En lo que di un paso más, el vestido ya suelto termino en mis pies, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo patio en vez de recogerlo, con tal, mañana tendría tiempo.

Entre a la habitación a oscuras mientras me despojaba de mi sostén y estiraba mi espalda. Estaba molida, había pasando casi toda la mañana frente al ordenador escribiendo, y eso acaba con mi espalda.

-Necesito un masaje.- mencione, antes de levantar mi sabana y meterme debajo de ella. Me acurruque en la cama y abrace mi almohada, antes de rodarme un poco más, y sentir algo que me dejo helada.

Grite al momento de sentir algo rígido y fuerte contra mí, y de inmediato me extendí para encender la luz y cubrir mi desnudez.

-Hola Bella, te estaba esperando.- mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. El intruso de mi cama era Edward, con su cabello enmarañado, su rostro hinchado y sus ojos rojas. Había estado llorando.

-Maldición Edward, ¿Cómo carajos entraste aquí?- le grite mientras me enderezaba con la sabana aun pegada a mi cuerpo.

-Yo…forcé la cerradura. Te estuve llamando pero tu teléfono estaba fuera de área, así que decidí encontrarte. En mi defensa, no fue fácil, pero tengo suficientes contactos y dinero para encontrar a alguien, que además de todo es famosa.- dijo con cierto humor.

-No me parece gracioso. Fuera de mi cama.- le ordene de inmediato.

-Antes me pedias que no saliera de ella.- rio.

-No estoy de humor para chistes pesados ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que hablemos.

-Y yo vestirme, así que si no te importa fuera.- le señale la puerta.

-¿Llevas la cuenta de cuantas veces te he visto denuda? Creo que no, si no, estuvieras cumpliendo tu necesidad con total tranquilidad.

-Edward fuera de mi cuarto ¡Ya!

-Bien me iré.- con eso se desapareció de mi vista y logre estar sola.

-Tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes llorar. Debes mantenerte.- le dije a la imagen en el espejo mientras sujetaba con una cola mi cabello.- ¿Es que no tengo derecho a un día sin tormentas? Todo estaba bien, debía seguir así.

-Lista.- anuncie, encontrándome a Edward sentado frente a la barra de la cocina, ingiriendo una botella de whisky a una velocidad que daba miedo.

-¡Hey! Alto vaquero.- me apresure a llegar a su lado, para retirar de sus labios la botella.

-Regrésame mi botella.- pidió como un niño pequeño.

-¿Desde cuándo estas bebiendo?- hasta ahora no había notado su atontado rostro.

-Desde esta mañana.

-¿Qué paso?-me senté a su lado aun con la botella en las manos, y me concentre en escucharlo.

-Esme morirá pronto.- pronuncio con lentitud y calma. Segundos después un sollozo suyo rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la estancia.

-No entiendo.- fue lo único que conteste.

-Hoy la operaron y le quitaron un seno. Ella, tiene cáncer de mama. El médico dice que hay el mismo margen de oportunidad de morir que de vivir. Yo soy el que se quiere morir ahora.- dijo antes de voltearse y lanzarse a abrazarme. Por poco y ambos terminamos en el piso.

El, me tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por instinto, lo rodee con mis brazos y bese su cabeza, mientras sentí como la humedad aumentaba sobre mi pecho.

Edward, Rosalie y Alice eran huérfanos de madre. Un año después de la muerte de Elizabeth, la madre de estos, Carlisle se había casado con Esme, su madre en todos los sentidos.

-Bella si ella muere, no sé qué hare.- menciono entre hipidos.

-Sobrevivir, eso harás.

-¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien que no imaginas tu vida sin esa persona?.- me pregunto.

-A ti.- hable sin pensar.

-Pero estas viva aun.- comento con inocencia.

-No Edward, sobrevivo, pero hace mucho que no vivo.

-Lo siento.

-Yo aun mas, por Esme y las chicas, hace dos semanas que no se de Alice y como mes y medio que no se de Rose. Deben estar destrozadas.

-Es reciente lo de mama. A penas hace una semana que se descubrió que era y de inmediato se planeo la cirugía y demás. Imagino que Alice no te ha llamado para no preocuparte. Ella me conto que estas de lleno con un nuevo proyecto y que te están presionando en la editorial por él.

-Nada del otro mundo.- le reste importancia.

-Bella ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? No quiero ir a mi frio apartamento y toparme con la realidad.

-Evadirla, no la elimina.- comente como si nada.

-¿Puedo?

-No creo que sea lo correcto.- por Dios que no lo era. Mi corazón no lo resistiría.

-Bella por favor necesito compañía, necesito de mi mejor amiga.- "mi mejor amiga". Esa frase partió un poco más mi corazón.

Aunque me estaba destruyendo, aunque me estaba doliendo y aunque lo estaba odiando con todas mis fuerzas por hacerme esto, lo mire, asentí con la cabeza y me deje abrazar por él cuando me sonrió y agradecido.

Más tarde esa noche, en contra de todo mi dolor y con la herida abierta y lacerante, permití que él en medio de su sueño, me abrazara por la cintura y acercara mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Buenas noches amor. No llores, no me iré jamás.- dijo dormido. Edward hablaba dormido, y hasta inconsciente había notado mis lágrimas y las había consolado.

-Buenas noches cielo. No olvides nunca que hago esto, porque te amo.- conteste antes de que el dolor fuera más fuerte que yo y un sollozo abandonara mi pecho y el sueño me sumiera en un estado de paz.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir allí, disculpen la demora, y espero sus opiniones…Gracias!**

**Comentarios?**


	6. Si fuera mas astuta

**Si fuera más astuta.**

Sentí un ligero roce en mi mejilla y de inmediato me aleje de este. Me incomodaba.

Lo que sea que estaba rozando contra mi cara me siguió hasta que adopte mi nueva posición.

-Bella durmiente arriba.- escuche la voz de Edward y de inmediato abrí los ojos, entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Hola Edward.- conteste cuando logre entrar en razón de donde estaba.

-Te hice el desayuno. No fue nada fácil he de confesar, puesto que solo había comida congelada en el refrigerador, cosa que me parece que está muy mal. Creo que tendré que enseñarte a cocinar.- se rio y sentí la ira subir hasta concentrarse en mis mejillas.

-No necesito que me enseñes nada, puedo sola.- mencione, reacomodándome en MI cama. Esta vez con la cabeza colgada de la orilla de esta, como hacia cuando estaba frustrada. Y es que lo estaba y mucho. El me engaña, destroza nuestro matrimonio, se lleva parte de mi vida y ahora quiere ensañarme a cocinar. Que le den.

-Esta bien niña grande y gruñona.- dijo acostándose en la misma posición que yo. El sabía que estaba molesta y por eso no dijo nada por unos minutos.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunte luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Pues, podría decir que igual. Me mantengo distraído pero eso no quiere decir que no me siga doliendo. Voy a extrañar a mi mama.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Esme es una mujer fuerte y ella por ustedes saldrá adelante, así será.

-Si eso espero. Hablando de Esme, ¿Querrías acompañarme a buscar hoy algún presente para ella en el centro comercial? De verdad que me gustaría llevarle algo mañana al hospital para hacerla sentir mejor. No la veo desde antes de ayer. No he querido regresar.

-Eso está muy mal Edward, ella te necesita. Debes velar por sus emociones.- lo reprendí.

-¿Quién carajo vela por las mías? No puedo Bella. No me miras con esos ojos, ni me reprendas porque estoy aquí y no con ella. En este momento soy la peor compañía que ella puede tener. Ir a sentarme en una habitación de hospital a hacerla sufrir con mi amargura o con mis lágrimas no es la mejor solución.- dijo molesto, dándome la espalda.

-Está bien Edward tu ganas. Tienes razón, debes estar fuerte para que puedas ir a verla y ahora no es precisamente ese momento de tu vida.

-Bueno, no me respondiste. ¿Me acompañaras?- puso ojitos de cordero al mejor estilo de Alice y me derretí por completo. Como siempre.

-Si no hay problema.- le conteste sonriendo.

-Bella, por cierto, ¿donde estabas anoche?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Salí.- conteste con simpleza.

-¿Sola?- insistió.

-No.

-¿Con alguna amiga?

-No

-¿Con quién?

-Con alguien.-continúe evadiendo el tema.

-Bella ¿Con quién saliste?- levanto mi barbilla y me encaro. Su rostro no parecía muy feliz.

-Con Jacob Black.

-¿Con ese grandísimo estúpido? Por favor Bella, hasta donde sabia tenías mejor gusto.

-Pues es obvio que no, si me case con otro grandísimo estúpido.- conteste enfurecida. Me molestaba que subestimara a los demás, solo porque no se trataba de su mismo o de alguien de su interés.

Me miro sorprendido y por unos minutos no dijo nada, solo me miro y espero por mi siguiente estocada.

-¿Te arrepientes de nuestro matrimonio?- pregunto de repente mirando al techo de MI habitación.

-Como de pocas cosas en mi vida.-conteste con sinceridad. No está bien arrepentirse de algo que por momentos me había hecho tan feliz y me había complementado como mujer en los tres años que duro, pero tampoco estaba bien mentirme y mentirle, alegando que no era así, cuando a simple vista, la destrucción que había dejado el matrimonio había sido tan grande que había eclipsado lo bueno que pudo tener.

-Pues yo no, ¿sabes? Es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. No se compara siquiera con tener mi cadena de restaurantes y ser famoso. Si te confieso la verdad, me duele, que me pidieras en nuestro contrato de divorcio, que nunca mencionáramos nuestro matrimonio públicamente. A veces, cuando me preguntan cuándo me dejara de las andanzas, me provocaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que esa escritora que tanto adoran y mencionan, fue mía alguna vez, y que aún no termino de entender porque dejo de serlo.- sus palabras me llegaron al fondo de mi corazón, calaron un huequito y se metieron allí, para no salir. Por una parte me sentí esopectacular y por otra muy mal. Él ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar el error que había cometido.

-Si tú no lo entiendes, entonces no hace falta tratar de explicarlo. Mejor vamos ya por el regalo de tu madre.- dije con simpleza, levantándome de la cama y encaminándome al baño, con el pisándome los talones.

-Estaré aquí cuando salgas, y desayunaremos.- menciono, antes de que cerrara la puerta, y me dieron ganas de llorar.

No dije nada, y termine de cerrar la puerta. Una vez adentro y en la bañera, comencé a llorar. Como siempre solía hacer al bañarme, pero especialmente como hice ese día, en el que descubrí que me era infiel. En ese en el que tuve que fingir que estaba bien, para poder pedir de manera civilizada el divorcio. En esa en que tuve que aprender a silenciar mis sollozos e hipidos, contar hasta diez y tratar de disfrazar el enrojecimiento de mis ojos.

Llore en silencio, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Como había perdido la costumbre de hacerlo desde que había comenzado a vivir sola.

Como hice el día que mi madre se jacto de recordarme, por teléfono, que ella me lo había dicho, que mi matrimonio sería un desastre.

Y así se me paso el baño. Y en silencio el desayuno con Edward y el trayecto a el centro comercial, con Lionel Richie de fondo.

-¿Qué crees que deba regalarle a Esme?- indago una vez que llegamos al centro comercial. Las personas nos miraban de manera extraña al pasar por nuestro lado, y apostaría que mañana seriamos el chisme de los noticieros, aunque conociéndolos, hoy mismo seria así.

-No tengo ni idea. Tenemos el día completo para descubrirlo.- admití con una sonrisa después de mirar mi reloj.

Edward me tomo de la mano, y aunque al principio su toque me incomodo, me deje guiar por el hacia nuestro primer destino: una joyería.

Por allí decían que las joyas eran las mejores amigas de una mujer, y Edward lo sabía bien.

Vimos sin parar, cadenas, zarcillos y anillos. Algunos a juego y otros dispares. Algunos hermosos, otros ostentosos y otros más simples y significativos. Todos hermosos.

-Aquí no hay nada.- llegamos a la conclusión después de más de media hora dentro del establecimiento. La vendedora, detrás del mostrador se le agrandaron los ojos, y luego con reproche nos tatuó con la mirada en la frente, la palabra descarados.

Ambos intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos. No estaba lejos de la realidad que era una osadía la nuestra decir que no había nada en semejante tienda, pero ambos juntos, a la hora de comprar, siempre habíamos sido dignos de críticas. Un chef y una escritora, podrían ser muy excéntricos.

Pasamos por tiendas de ropa. De curiosidades y de antigüedades. Edward insistió en entrar en una de electrodoméstico y hogar y casi lo golpeo.

-Edward es un regalo para ella no para la casa. No lograras que se siente mejor regalándole una cafetera electrónica automática de tres mil dólares, cuando no podrá beber café cuando salga de la clínica.- lo reprendí. A pesar de dedicarse al algo que yo consideraba un arte y tener un gusto y tacto exquisito para comprar, a veces se le salía que era hombre.

Continuamos caminando y así nos dio la tarde. El hambre hizo acto de presencia a eso de las tres y media, cuando nos encontramos, detenidos, en medio de la plaza de compras, observando a los transeúntes y los locales, sin saber qué hacer.

-Hemos recorrido casi todo.- afirme. Nunca hubiese pensado que comprar un regalo sería tan difícil, pero lo era.

-No todas.- sonrió para sí mismo, antes de guiarme hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

Caminamos un poco hasta una esquina, donde nos topamos con una librería.

Una librería enorme, donde quise morir de la vergüenza, al ver mi foto en un gran afiche, acompañada de una pila de copias de mi libro.

-Aun espero que firmes mi ejemplar.- dijo Edward girando hacia la sección femenina, donde había más libros de los míos.

Una señora que caminaba por este pasillo, pareció reconocerme, luego de darme varias miradas. El color de mi cabello en la actualidad era un poco mas oscuro, que cuando me sacaron la foto promocional.

-¿Podría firmarlo?- pregunto con pena, extendiendo mi libro y un lapicero que acaba de encontrar en su bolso.

Le sonreí con amabilidad y acostumbrada como estaba a esto y alagada como siempre me sentía, tome el libro y el lapicero y firme con dedicatoria incluida la primera página donde citaba el titulo.

Con una sonrisa y un tímido gracias la señora se retiró y me dejo en el pasillo, que hasta ahora había notado estaba solo.

Camine por la librería sin ver a Edward por ningún lado, hasta que lo divise en la sección de cocina, hojeando algunos libros.

-¿No has pensado en escribir tu propio libro de recetas?- le pregunte.

-Escribir no es lo mío.- contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-Podrías pedir ayuda.

-¿A quién?- me miro curioso.

-Me ofende la pregunta.- bromee con él.

-Algún día nos sentaremos juntos a construir una historia llena de recetas de vida.- dio algunos pasos y me abandono en el pasillo con la palabra en la boca.

-Este.- grito desde la sección de estrenos.

Allí con una caratula en blanco y una foto de un emoticón sonriente con una lagrima deslizando por su mejilla, rezaba un título en letras negras: "La agonía de una sonrisa".

-¿Sabes de que se trata?- yo si conocía muy bien la sinopsis. Ese libro ya estaba entre mis dominios. Fui una de las invitadas al lanzamiento y una de las privilegiadas de tener uno de los 100 ejemplares regalados tres meses antes de su venta al público en su fiesta de lanzamiento. Hace un mes que había terminado con él y había llorado como magdalena.

Edward me miro y se encogió de hombros en señal de ignorancia. Él nunca había sido muy dado a leer, y este era un libro, que llevaba muy poco tiempo en circulación.

-Tu si me supongo.- afirmo

-Pues sí, es un libro hermoso.- comente como si nada, tomando en mis manos otro libro con una portada oscura y tenebrosa.

-¿De qué va?- se me acerco para escucharme.

-Sobre una mujer felizmente casada, con un hermoso hijo que sufría de autismo y que en un accidente quede viuda. El siguiente mes busca la manera de contarle a su hijo que su padre murió, y aplacar el dolor de la ausencia, mientras que su hijo aun ignora que su padre no regresara a casa. El final es más desgarrado que la historia en sí.

-El niño muere.- no pregunto, afirmo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- indague.

-Lo leí. Yo fui el chef oficial de la comida del lanzamiento y por ende, me regalaron uno de las copias. Lo termine hace unas semanas, y aunque no lo creas, llore con el final. Por eso se que es el indicado, bueno, lo se ahora que lo recordé aquí. Lo llevaremos.

-¿Estás seguro? Deberías llevarle algo que le levante el ánimo, no algo que la haga llorar.

-Tienes razón. Pero ella odia los libros de autoayuda y en general la literatura feliz. Por algo amo tu libro.

Sonreí y lo acompañe a la caja, donde pidió que envolvieran en un papel colorido y con un lindo laso su regalo.

Caminemos hasta el estacionamiento y de allí salimos con rumbo a mi casa. Estaba en pleno atardecer, y hasta ese instante note, que no tenía nada en el estómago excepto el desayuno de esta mañana.

-Siento no haberte alimentado después de hacerte caminar tanto.- se disculpó cuando paramos en un semáforo en rojo.

-¿Qué propones para que te perdone por semejante osadía?- bromee.

-Tengo justo lo correcto.- condujo hacia el centro de la ciudad y tomo camino hacia la gran M.

Por el auto Mac compro papas, refrescos y hamburguesas grandes para ambos y luego se encamino al Central Park.

-No puede ser.- atónita como estaba, me deje llevar por los recuerdos de cuando estábamos recién casados y estudiando. Solíamos comprar comida rápida y encontrarnos aqui, en el tiempo libre entre las clases del medio día.

Nuestra favorita siempre fue McDonald's y a veces comida china. Aunque casi nunca terminábamos de comer. Siempre había algo más interesante que hacer.

Nos sentamos en la grama bajo un hermoso árbol y nos dispusimos a comer.

Allí, entre risas y recuerdos se nos terminó de pasar lo que quedaba de tarde y cuando nos dimos cuenta, no quedaban papas y era de noche.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos.- comente observando la hora. Eran las siete y cinco de la noche.

-Es una linda noche.- contesto Edward mirando hacia el cielo.

El cielo estaba despejado y de un azul oscuro. En el brillaban muchas estrellas, algunas cerca entre sí, y otras a la mayor distancia.

Era una noche hermosa, y a pesar del acostumbrado brillo de New York, esta, no fue capaz de opacar la simpleza de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

-A veces, quisiera cambiar de carrera y ser astronauta, solo para creerme cerca de las estrellas.

-Están a millones de años luz Edward, ni aunque lo fueras llegarías a alguna.

-La ilusión es lo último que se pierde.- baje la mirada del cielo estrellado solo para fijarla en Edward. Sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, estaban fijos en mí, esperando alguna reacción.

Por unos minutos intercambiamos mirada y nos dijimos muchas con ellas. Me tome el tiempo para recordarle con mis ojos cuanto lo amaba, cosas que no me atrevería a hacer jamás con palabras. Le recordé lo felices que éramos juntos y lo perdone, en el fondo de mi interior lo perdone y lo ame de nuevo, como el primer día, como el día que decidí ser su esposa y el día en que decidí ser su mujer.

Poco a poco él fue acortando la distancia, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, con los cuales, fue, lentamente pidiendo permiso para lo que inevitablemente venia y que yo quería.

Lo ame, lo odie, lo volví amar, lo volví a odiar y ahora lo perdonaba, y con toda mi alma deseaba que me besara y me recordara como era estar entre sus brazos. Como eran las cosas antes de la agonía. Como se sentía la calma.

Su mirada era insegura y profunda, La dejo caer hasta mis labios y luego de regreso a mis ojos. Analizo el camino con cuidado y sin dejar se acercarse me permitió ver en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando, o más bien lo que estaba recordando.

Con su mirada me recordó nuestro primer beso. Ese día que me dijo que me amaba más que su vida y que con miedo pidió permiso para demostrarlo con sus labios.

-Lo hare Bella.- su voz era grave y contenida. Fue un susurro que acaricio mi rostro que estaba ya a escasos centímetros del suyo.- ¿Me permitirás hacerlo?- repitió como aquella velada en el jardín de su casa hace ya diez años.

Las palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca, así que lo mire. Solo lo mire, y espere a que entendiera que era lo que en verdad quería. Que entendiera que estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, que era lo que estaba esperando desde hace varios minutos.

Dentro de mi bolsillo vibro algo y cuando me percate, el sonido irritante de mi celular rompió la burbuja. Con velocidad la mirada de Edward callo de mis ojos a mi bolsillo y cuando regreso la magia de estos se había perdido. La realidad había regresado a él y a mí. Nuestro entorno dejo de parecer de cuento y recordamos que éramos ex maridos, solo eso, nada más que eso, y que así debíamos seguir.

Con algo de torpeza y todavía víctima del estupor de segundo atrás, dirigí mis manos a mi bolsillo y sin ni siquiera leer el identificador conteste.

-Hola.

-_Hola Bella, soy yo, Jacob._

-Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?- conteste tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz, ante la fiera mirada de Edward.

-_Muy bien pequeña, mejor ahora que te escucho.-_ sonríe con algo de ironía al escuchar su trillada frase, el hombre frente a mí se había cansado de repetirla.

-Gracias Jake, que lindo.- fue lo único decente que me paso por la mente.

-_Pues solo llamaba para saber si querrías salir hoy conmigo. Sé que es algo tarde para invitarte a cenar pero guardaba la esperanza de que no hubieses cenado ya.-_ perfecto, esto era justo lo que necesitaba, a Jacob. Salir con él y reírme un rato de sus payasadas, a ver si así se me pasaba la locura que tenía por cabeza.

-Pues si Jake, ya cene.- Edward sonrió mirándome con el triunfo en la mirada. No lo permitiría.- Pero si me invitas a tomar algo lo aceptaría. Es una noche muy hermosa para quedarme sola en casa.- ironice.

_-Pues la idea de tomarnos algo no suena tan mal. Podemos conversar un rato y conocernos más. ¿A qué hora te recojo?_

-Pues en este momento estoy en el Central Park, así que podría ser…- mire el reloj. Siete y media.- A las ocho y cuarto ¿T e parece?

_-Es perfecto. A la ocho y cuarto en tu casa. Nos vemos.-_ y con eso di por finalizada la llamada y me levante de la grama. Comencé a recoger las servilletas y cajas vacías. Me detuve al ver que Edward se acomodaba contra el árbol y cerraba los ojos, con una expresión de paz que rayaba en el descaro.

-Edward, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero voy a salir en prácticamente media hora. Así que necesito que me ayudes a recoger, te levantes y me lleves a mi casa a cambiarme. – el solo atino a abrir los ojos, arrugar la cara y levantarse con pereza.

Después de mucho fastidiar a Edward, al fin, acelero el paso y logre llegar a casa a las ocho, solo a quince minutos de la cita y aun en blue jeans y camiseta.

-Es tardísimo.- dije abriendo el closet y sacando de este una falda negra, dos dedos por debajo de la rodilla y una camisa azul cielo sin mangas cuello alto.

-Bella.- Edward entro como si estuviera en su casa, sin tocar, al cuarto, justo cuando me estaba subiendo la falda.

-¿Toca no?- dije con sarcasmo, sin intentar ni remotamente tapar mi torso, donde solo llevaba mi sostén. No tenía caso.

-¿Te importaría si me quedo hoy también aquí?-

_-Siiii.- me dije a misma_

-Edward no puedes huir toda la vida.

-Por favor.- fue su única respuesta.

-Está bien.- acepte enfundándome en unos tacones negros y observando el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que Jake llegara.

Justo cuando terminaba de soltarme el cabello y trataba de arreglarlo, sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy.- se ofreció Edward levantándose de la cama.

-Ni te molestes.- conteste, saliendo al hall.

-Regresa al cuarto y no salgas de allí, por favor. Si Jacob te ve, no entenderá.

-Es simple, es solo tu ex en tu casa de visita, no tiene nada de malo.- le restó importancia.

-Lo único que tiene de malo, es que yo no tengo ex.

-¿No lo sabe?

-No y no es tu presencia la mejor manera de que se entere. Adiós.- corrí hacia la puerta y al momento en que la abrí me abrace a Jacob con fuerza.

-No me esperaba que me hubieses extrañado tanto.- Jacob me recibió entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Solo vamos por favor.- me voltee para cerrar la puerta y tome la mano de Jacob para encaminarnos al elevador.

Era una estúpida, una grandísima estúpida, en aceptar que Edward se quedara otra noche más aquí para torturarme. Yo le estaba abriendo de nuevo las puertas de mi corazón y aun así pretendía no salir lastimada. Ilusa.

-Jacob recuérdame contarte algo.- le apreté la mano.

-¿Grave?- pregunto abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-Depende de cómo lo veas.- dije en un susurro y cerré los ojos, esperando que no lo fuera.

Esperando que Jacob se lo tomara bien y aun más, esperando, de ilusa, no salir lastimada con este regreso falta de Edward a mi vida.

Debería ser más astuta y echarlo de mi casa y de mi vida de nuevo y en definitiva, ahora, cuando la confianza no había retornado por completo. Ahora cuando el todavía no se sentía amo y señor de mis sentimientos y mi cuerpo. Ahora cuando estaba Jacob de salvavidas y excusa para dejarlo solo en casa y sin planes de besos ni tonterías. Pero no podía.

La inteligencia y el amor no estaban de la mano de casi nunca. Cuando el segundo gobernaba, la primera no era útil en ningún sentido.

* * *

**Pues después de no se cuántos millones de años luz, regreso con esta retorcida historia…Que tal el capítulo? Opiniones?**

**Pues por allí está un one-shot que me gustaría que leyeran desprendido de AUBSE…Pasen, y si no han leído aun AUBSE no lo entenderán pero están a tiempo de leerla…**

**Pues que puedo decir, que no podía escribir esta capi antes porque estaba en final de año…Y pues estaba full..**

**Este capi va con mucho cariño para mis cuatro compinches (palabra 100% venezolana) del alma, que junto a mi experimentamos uno de los peores años escolares no nuestra vida pero sobrevivimos para contarlo y vamos camino a otro año que espero sea mejor y lleno de recuerdos hermosos como me dejo este….Suerte mis monstruas y nos vemos muy prontito!...**

**Y a ustedes mis queridas lectores, un abrazo y nos leemos pronto, dejen comentarios si? Gracias!**


	7. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos.**

_Desearíamos borrarlos para siempre. Eliminarles valor y guárdalos en una carpeta lejos de nuestro acceso. Desearíamos poder regresar al momento en que eran presente, para cambiar las cosas y verlas de otra manera en el futuro. A veces, los recuerdos, son la herramienta más hermosa del ser humano, y en otras, su más grande calvario. De repente las emociones que los acompañan mitigan y te dejan respirar, pero en otras ocasiones, el dolor vuelve a ser tan real como en la primera oportunidad y entonces, te asfixian. _Aixa-Gabii Serrada

Trate de contener la risa mientras sostenía con fuerza en mis manos, los zapatos.

-Shh.- le susurre a Jake cerca de su oído mientras continuaba contándome chistes.

-Bella, por favor, no hay nadie.- continuo riéndose.

-Si hay, está durmiendo.

-Bueno, que se despierte. Aun no puedo superar que hayas estado casada con ese patán de Edward, no lo soporto pero ni en fotos.

-Ni yo.- me seguí riendo, esta vez sin consideración, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con Jacob sujetando mi cintura.

Trate de dar un paso hacia la nevera, peri perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo. Si no fuera por Jake, hubiese rodado.

Nos miramos a los ojos, estando demasiado cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que me había permitido estar con un hombre desde Edward, casi pude sentir su aliento cosquillar mi piel, y justo cuando pensé que daríamos el siguiente paso, estallamos en ruidosas carcajadas.

-Estas muy ebriossssss.- Jake alargo la "S" y no pude contenerme. Casi podía sentir que orinaba, y mi abdomen dolía de tanto reír. Había pasado toda la noche riendo.

-No estoy ebria.- dije y se me enredo algo la lengua.

-Yo diría que si.

-Me preocupa que debas manejar a tu casa en ese estado.- le mencione.

-Entonces dame alojo.

-No tengo espacio.- trate de evadir la propuesta, estaba comenzando a llenarme de pánico.

-Vamos Bella, soy pequeño y compacto, quepo en cualquier lado.- se señaló a si mismo con sus manos, y las risas continuaron en mí.

-Sobre todo tu, Jacob "Puro musculo" Black, te puedo meter en cualquier hueco de mi departamento.- me observo alzando una ceja y más tarde callo de culo en el suelo, sujetando su abdomen.

-Vamos…Bella.-una amplia carcajada broto con naturalidad.-Debes dejarme quedar.- y continuo riendo.

-No puedo Jake, es difícil de explicar.

-¿Mas difícil de explicar, que estuviste casada con el patán y estúpido más grande de New York, y sus comunidades aledañas?

-Aún más. Ese estúpido está pasando un momento muy duro y…anoche cuando llegue de nuestra cita el…-¿Cómo le digo esto?-Estaba aquí y se quedó. Pasamos todo el día de hoy juntos, hasta que me llamaste.- solté lo más rápido que pude, cumpliendo lo de: "al mal paso, dale prisa".

-Bueno, al menos sé que eres solidaria, un punto a tu favor.- se lo tomo como si nada.

-Has tomado dos noticias importantes más a la ligera de lo que pensé.- agregue.

-¿Qué esperaras? ¿Qué gritara y te dejara sola en medio del bar? ¿Qué no te llamara más y decidiera huir? Me gustas demasiado para dejar perder mi oportunidad por un pasado turbulento. Él tuvo su momento y ahora es el mío. Lo aprovechare a como dé lugar, y el pasado, que se retire. No me importa con quien te casaste, ni siquiera quien este durmiendo en tu cama, porque sé que en el fondo, no lo amas lo suficiente como para dejarte hacer lo que una vez ya hizo. Eres una mujer hermosa, y muy talentosa, estoy seguro de que encontraras tu camino, conmigo o sin mí, pero sobre todo, sin él, que solo te hizo llorar.- lo mire a los ojos y me enamore de sus palabras

-Oh Dios, gracias.- me acerque y lo rodee con mis brazos con mucha fuerza.

Pasaron algunos minutos, antes de que ambos saliéramos del antiguo estupor y nos soltáramos. Antes de alejarnos demasiado hicimos contacto visual y nos sonreímos. Pude ver sus ojos algo cansado y enrojecidos, estaba verdaderamente ebrio.

Se acercó a mi rostro, mientras aun me sujetaba por la cintura y de inmediato me quise alejar. Juro por Dios, mi padre fallecido, mi histérica madre y todas las mujeres despechadas que leyeron mi libro, que quise alejarme, pero mi cuerpo parecía estar demasiado a gusto entre los brazos de este fuerte y tibio hombre, sobre todo lo último, un hombre.

Uno que no parecía querer hacernos daño.-dijo mi corazón.

Nadie es de fiar.-pronuncio mi conciencia.

Puede doler de nuevo.-dijeron mis recuerdos.

Algo se puede hacer con todo eso.-dijo mi cuerpo, oponiéndome a lo demás. Estaba a gusto y deseaba que me besara, mi cuerpo deseaba algo, mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el universo, para este instante.

Se acercó un poco más y me prepare. Me mentalice para recibir el gesto cercano, íntimo y cariñoso de un beso. Recordar cómo era sentir esas cosquillas extrañas en los labios y algunas mariposas en el estómago. Como el corazón se detenida, para reanudar su marcha mucho más rápido.

Como era volver a vivir, después de haberme dejado enterrar entre fracasos, mentiras y recuerdos.

Su rostro en vez de descender, se elevó y mis esperanzas comenzaron a perder fuerza a medida que entendía sus intenciones.

Sus suaves labios se posaron sobre mi frente y depositaron el beso más delicado que jamás recibí, en ninguna parte.

-Muero por besarte, pero sé que mañana no te perdonarías semejante osadía. Iremos con calma cielo, y poco a poco, tu mente, corazón y recuerdos, se acostumbraran de nuevo a las caricias. Entonces en ese momento, te besare y nos amaremos hasta el fin del mundo. Alguien te debe un felices para siempre, y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar la deuda.- apoyo se frente sobre la mía y sonreí inconscientemente. Que Dios me ayudara, este hombre era hermoso, y solo habíamos salido dos veces.- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- me pregunto sin abrir los ojos y aun apoyado en mí.

-No.- conteste con la verdad.

-Deberías, porque lo nuestro, fue amor a primera vista.

Me derretí, aún más.

-Yo…soy extraña.- dije tratando de recobrar la cordura. Pidiéndole al cielo que él se asustara y se alejara. Que hiciera lo que yo no podía.

-Yo también cielo, y nunca ha sido un impedimento para que sea feliz. Todo saldrá bien.- se alejó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me soltó y se encamino fuera de la cocina y hacia la salida.

-Jake…-trate de detenerlo pero no sabía que decir. Él se volteo y me sonrió.

-Estaré bien hermosa, te avisare cuando llegue a casa. Cuídate.- y salió del apartamento.

Camine aun confundida y absorta hacia mi cuarto. Antes de entrar respire profundo, preparándome para la imagen que vería a continuación.

Silencie las voces en mi interior y con un alfiler, explote la burbuja en la que estaba sumergida, regresando a mi desquiciada realidad.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- le pregunte a mi reflejo en el espejo del baño.- Uno duerme en mi cama, y el otro se roba mi corazón con una facilidad absurda. Soy una idiota.- salí, aun molesta conmigo y me encamine a la cama.

Cuando perfile en el pasillo hacia la cama, el destello de la farola de la calle, dio de lleno con una pieza brillante sobre la cama, más específicamente, sobre la mano de Edward.

Allí, en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda, estaba su anillo de bodas. Nuestro anillo de bodas, ese que había deslizado yo misma seis años atrás, cuando creí en felices para siempre.

Mis ojos se aguaron y el peso de mis acciones me callo encima.

¿Cómo se me había ocurrido pensar en volverme a casar, cuando había sido una completa inútil en una oportunidad ya? ¿No me bastaba con un fracaso para estar tranquila?

Las lágrimas que nacieron en mis ojos, murieron al final de mi rostro y el agujero en el pecho se hizo presente de nuevo.

Me arrastre a la cama como pude, tratando de contener los sollozos que crecían en mi pecho. Una vez entre las sabanas, mordí el borde de una, para contener el hipido que luchaba por abandonar mi pecho.

El arrasador fuego del primer día, abrazo todo mi pecho y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso. Los recuerdos de las dos últimas noches, la pequeña y vacía, pero hermosa promesa de Jacob, todo lo que me había hecho reír, las ganas inmensas de que me besara. Todo se quemó dentro de la fuerte agonía de mi desdicha.

_-Prométeme que dejaras al renacuajo que tienes por esposa.- dijo la mujer, mientras Edward besaba su cuello._

_-Lo hare.- dijo él._

_-Me harás tu esposa, ¿cierto?- le pregunto la mujer._

_-Lo hare.- afirmo._

_-Si yo fuera tu esposa, no necesitarías una amante. Dime que soy más hermosa que tu esposa._

_-Eres mil veces más hermosa y atractiva que Bella. Sé que si tú fueras mi esposa, nunca buscaría a alguien más, tendría en casa todo lo que necesito. A ella le hacen falta muchos atributos para hacerme feliz- la mujer alzo la mano izquierda de Edward y deslizo fuera de esta nuestra alianza._

_-Mientras estás conmigo, no quiero que me recuerdes, que la preferiste a ella sobre mí.- y con esto tiro al piso nuestra alianza de matrimonio, partiéndome el corazón, al ver que Edward continuaba con su labor, sin prestar la más mínima atención a nuestro anillo, ese que tres años antes había deslizado en su dedo._

Recordé las palabras que destruyeron mi vida, con tal claridad que por un momento, pude pensar que estaba allí, de nuevo, viéndolos destruir mis sueños entre sus manos y con sus caricias sucias.

Me voltee en la cama y observe la ancha y fuerte espalda de Edward. Esa de la cual, me había sujetado en tantas oportunidades para salir a flote. Que me había servido para sostenerme a la tierra mientras él me llevaba al cielo. Solo Dios sabía como lo había amado y cuando hubiese deseado que las cosas salieran bien.

Yo quise ser su todo. Su esposa, su amiga, su socia, su compañera, su amante, la madre de sus hijos, su enfermera y su acompañante a la tumba.

La mujer que lograra cubrir todas sus necesidades y caprichos, pero también, solo el cielo sabia, que no había podido. Que algo se me había escapado y que, como él mismo había dicho, lo había orillado a buscar en otro lugar lo que a simple vista no pudo obtener en esta cama.

-Dios santo.- susurre, y solo abrir la boca, basto para que el sollozo que contenía se me escapara.

Lo vi removerse algo inquieto después de mi quejido. Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, se volteo y me apretó entre sus brazos.

-Está bien amor. Todo va a estar bien. No me iré a ningún lado.- él siempre supo que yo moría de pánico, de solo pensar que el me pudiera dejar. Él siempre supo que yo esperaba el día en que yo no fuera suficiente, para el atractivo, hermoso y joven chef en la Gran Manzana.

El conocía mi más grande temor, y por eso, todas las noches lo acallaba con promesas. Jurándome que no iría a ningún lado, pero como en muchas otras cosas, me engaño.

Otras lágrimas se esparcieron por mi rostro y reuní fuerzas para empujarlo lejos de mí. Era un mentiroso, un traidor y un desgraciado, había escuchado mis miedos, me había hecho creer en él, para más tarde, largarse detrás de otra falda mucho más corta y sexy.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- se enderezo sobresaltado sentándose en la cama.

Aproveche para tomar la almohada que estaba ocupando y el edredón.

-Te vas al sofá.- le grite lanzándole las cosas a la cara y empujándolo fuera de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- Oh por Dios, ayúdame.

-No me llames amor, lárgate al sofá y mañana, te largas de mi casa y de mi vida, para siempre, maldito mentiroso.

-¿Mentiroso?- me miro extrañado.

-Lárgate con alguna rubia y déjame sola.- le grite de nuevo.

El camino hasta la pared del frente y encendió la luz. De inmediato me escondí en una sábana para evitar que viera mis hinchados ojos.

-¿Estas borracha Bella?- pregunto y lo sentí subirse a la cama.

Comenzó a forcejear conmigo para tratar de quitarme la sabana, pero no se lo permitiría.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?- dijo exasperado, rindiéndose al final. Me negué a contestarle y me di media vuelta acomodándome.

-Si no quieres usar el edredón, bien, morirás de frio a fuera y yo no tendré que buscar otro.- jale un extremo de la colcha que había dejado abandonada sobre la cama y me arrope.- Apaga la maldita luz, que tengo sueño.- cerré mis ojos y trate de acompasar mi respiración, para dejarle claro que la discusión había terminado.

Con la discusión, también terminaron las lágrimas, por esta noche, por mañana, pasado, el siguiente mes, y el resto de mi existencia. Que me partiera un rayo si volvía a llorar por un idiota que me tomo, me uso, me enamoro, me engaño y se largó, llevándose todo y dejándome vacía.

Yo seguiría adelante. No más Edward Cullen. Lo odiaba, lo odio y lo odiaría siempre. Era hora de seguir, a como diera lugar.

Sentí como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo y respire profundo, antes de dirigirle la última palabra de la noche y de mi vida.

-Sabes que odio que batuquees la puerta Edward Anthony ¿Cuándo carajo aprenderás?

-Nunca. Perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos. Así me quieres.- ese desgraciado quería seguir peleando, pues bien, le daría su cachetada y luego, en plena madrugada, lo empujaría a la calle con todo y su ropa. Como en las películas.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?- le dije parándome frente a él, en la sala- Todas las luces estaban encendidas y note como sus ojos se encandilaron, antes de acostumbrarse a la claridad.

-¿Te besaste con el imbécil de Jacob?- evadió mi pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?- lo mire con odio. A Jacob no lo meteríamos en esto.

-¿Logro con su palabrería cursi meterte mano?- debería irse al infierno.

-Pues fíjate que sí. Casi lo hacemos en la isla de la cocina ¿Qué te parece? Luego íbamos a seguir a la mesa del comedor y quien sabe y a lo mejor, después sobre ti, estúpido. Jacob no tiene nada que ver en esto. Esto nació, mucho antes de que su nombre existiera en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo que destruyo nuestro matrimonio Edward. Lo que destruyo mis sueños.- no lloraría de nuevo por él, y menos en su cara.

-Yo…no sé de qué hablas.- claro que lo sabía, estaba nervioso, pero lo negaba.

-Sobre la mesa de tu restaurant, con una morena que estaba muy buena, un anillo tirado en el piso y tú, haciéndole un montón de promesas, mientras destruías mis sueños, pedazo por pedazo.

-Bella yo…- trato de explicarse. Levante mi mano para detenerlo. Podía sentir que las lágrimas querían salir y esto estaba saliéndose de control. Yo prometí que jamás le reclamaría. Que nunca le pediría explicación. Prometí que las cosas se quedarían dónde estaban, para siempre.

-Cuando las explicaciones llegan tarde, se convierten en excusas Edward. Tu explicación llego tarde. No quiero hablar de eso. Ya no hay nada que decir.- baje mi rostro y lo vi levantarse.

-Bella fui un estúpido…-lo detuve de nuevo.

-Insultándote no vas a lograr nada Edward. Mejor dejemos el pasado donde está. Te vas mañana, regresas a tu vida y dejas que yo regrese a la mía. Con mi comida congelada y mis locuras. Con mis citas con Jacob y mis chistes malos. Con un solo día juntos, fue suficiente para que destruyéramos más lo inconstruible.

-Bella…

-Es tarde Edward. Estoy cansada, algo ebria y mañana debo estar temprano en la editorial para revisar algo del libro nuevo. Descansa y por favor, cuando yo despierte, trata de no estar aquí.

-La pasamos tan bien ayer, podemos ser amigos.- me rogo sujetando mi brazo cuando me disponía a marcharme. Que un meteoro aterrizara en mi cabeza ahora, por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Estoy segura de que si Edward, pero no hoy, ni mañana. Solo dejemos fluir las cosas, y veremos a donde nos lleva el rio.- me aparte con brusquedad, mientras me encaminaba al cuarto, limpiando una lagrima que había corrido por mi mejilla.

Había roto las antiguas promesas y también las recién hechas. Edward Cullen estuvo solo dos noches en mi casa y desato una verdadera guerra.

Me hizo perder los papeles, y retroceder al menos, unos 20 pasos y mi proceso de "reconstruyendo a Bella".

Perdí el control de lo único que había podido mantener a salvo.

Perdí el dominio de mis propios recuerdos.

* * *

**Regrese! Si, con el capítulo más difícil de escribir en mi vida! Yupii! No tanto por su contenido, no, sino porque estuve a punto de decir: "Adios historia" Por alguna razón, no le tengo el mismo amor a PDDC como al principio y cada capítulo que pasa, es un poco más difícil saber que pasara después, asi que, aunque no borrare la historia, las actualizaciones serán esporádicas, debido a este bajón de creatividad que me ha afectado fuertemente últimamente. En fin, que puedo decir, más que agradecer su presencia y paciencia y pues pedirles que la multipliquen.**

**En fin, en temas más interesantes, quien quiere dejarme un rr para contarme que les pareció la batalla? Que les parece, de repente de estar riendo a muerte, pasamos a llorar, odiar, revivir el dolor del pasado y gruñir al intruso.**

**Edward, pues, es medio caído de la mata, así que seguirá jugando al descaro un poco más. Que les pareció Bella? Seria justicia que por primera vez, hubiera un Bella, dispuesta a poner a Edward en su sitio.**

**En fin, en otras cosas, estoy participando en un contest con un fanfic llamado Thinking of you, inspirado en la canción homónima de Katty Perry. Las votaciones comienzan este fin de semana si mal no recuerdo, así que las invito a votar. Podre notas en todos mis fics, para que voten, aunque he tenido la oportunidad de leer algunos de la competencia, y dudo que gane, hay autoras muy talentosas y famosas, vamos a ver qué pasa.**

**En otro tema, las quiero invitar como siempre, a leer el OS desprendido de AUBSE llamado La decisión correcta, que no participa en nada, pero es muy importante para mí porque se desprende del fanfic al que le he trabajado mas en los últimos días.**

**Creo que ya, no tengo más nada que contar.**

**Comentarios? Espero que si.**


	8. Torbellino de emociones

**Torbellino de emociones.**

-La paciencia es una virtud Isabella Swan, por favor recuérdalo. Solo piensa que se cansara, por Dios santo, que espero que lo haga.- me repetí como un mantra mientras sostenía con una mano el mango de la puerta y con otra el ramo de rosas rojas.

-Ni siquiera me gustan las rosas y menos rojas.-me dije en voz alta.

-Bella ¿estas enloqueciendo?- me pregunto Alice desde la encimera de la cocina, mientras meneaba en su mano un vaso, con quien sabe que mezcla.

-No, pero no me falta mucho, al paso que voy.- le conteste enseñándole el tercer ramo que me había llegado en el día, de su querido hermano.

-Por Dios, no se cansa o no se le sobregira la tarjeta.-dijo con ironía.

-Considerando que tiene restaurantes por todo el mundo, dudo que su cupo sea limitado.- agregue mientras nos reíamos, como teníamos toda la noche haciendo.

Nos había hecho algo de falta encontrarnos y conversar con naturalidad, luego de la fatídica fiesta, donde Edward Cullen regreso a mi vida.

Edward. Solo pronunciar su nombre, me producía un extraño escalofrió y me entraban ganas de matarlo y llorar, absolutamente todo, al mismo tiempo.

-Alice, retiro lo dicho, creo que si estoy enloqueciendo.- comente como si nada, recordando el fatídico incidente de las noches anteriores, que había transcurrido, justo en la misma sala, que hoy tenia llena de arreglos.

Desde hace dos semanas, que había discutido con Edward y había roto mi promesa de silencio. Cosa por cierto, aún no lograba superar muy bien, pero trataba de pasar la página.

Después de esa disputa, me eche en mi lecho a agonizar, como solía hacer en los primeros días después del divorcio.

Luego de eso, decidí dar un cambio de actitud. No más lágrimas, no más tristezas y no más depresión. A partir de ahora trataría de dirigirme al mundo con felicidad y sin palabras lúgubres. Disfrutaría mi juventud y soltería en New York, como mi ex marido estaba haciendo.

Desde el mismo día que decidí dejar a Edward atrás, él decidió tratar de reconstruir lo que nunca existió, enviándome por lo mínimo tres ramos de rosas, diarios.

Si sacamos la cuenta con matemática básica, la cantidad de ramos que he recibió en estas dos semanas, da el monto exacto para alimentar a un país en desarrollo.

Siempre eran rosas, rojas. Siempre eran muchas, como veinticuatro, era la ventaja de tener mucho dinero, dar regalos caros, pero inútiles, si ni siquiera consideras, que no me gustan las rosas.

Así que, estaba tratando de recuperarme mientras él continuaba insistiendo. Aunque a quien demonios trato de engañar, si de igual manera, todas la noches, volvía a ser retraída, perdía la confianza en mí misma, y como para no dejar pasar la costumbre, deslizaba mi anillo de matrimonio en mi mano y lloraba mientras veía el video.

Patética, lo sé. Me había costado tres años darme cuenta de que era patética. La mayoría de las mujeres que se divorcian, odian a los maridos y tratan a toda costa de demostrar que pueden solas, yo, como una idiota, trate por todos los medios de encerrarme, asegurarme de no valer nada y dejar al mundo a un lado.

Dejar hasta a mi familia a un lado.

Desde hace tres años que no veía a los Cullen, más que Alice, que luego del divorcio, me orillo a aceptar que ella no tenía la culpa de las estupideces de su hermano. No tuve argumentos para contradecir semejante realidad.

Pero los demás, ellos eran otro cuento.

Esme y Carlisle, habían sido como mis padres, después que mi papa murió y mi siempre preocupada madre, me tiro por el caño.

Ellos se había ocupado de mis sentimientos, el día que mi madre me dijo, que no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de mi niñerías ni mis tontas lágrimas, cuando en realidad, debía ingeniárselas para mantenerme.

¿Cómo agradecí yo todo lo que hicieron por mí? Como me enseño mi mama, dándoles una patada por el culo, cuando verlos me recordó lo desdichada que era.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle, nunca supieron la verdadera razón del divorcio. Aunque si considerábamos, que ni siquiera mi marido lo sabía, no se puede esperar menos.

En cambio Alice, ella me lo había sacado a la fuerza en una noche de copas, que termino en noche de llanto, como siempre.

Rosalie, ella era otra historia.

Rose, como le decíamos de cariño, tenía un carácter de la fregada. La muerte de la madre biológica de los tres afecto de manera más significativa a Rose. Endureció su carácter y desde ese entonces, se limpia el trasero, con formalismos, sentimientos, cariñitos y demás. No es indolente, pero no será de las que te de un abrazo simplemente de saludo o te escriba en facebok: "Te amo amiga". Solo Dios sabia lo difícil que era ser amiga de Rose, ella tenía una manera especial de ver el mundo y no había manera muy fácil de sacarla de allí.

-Siempre lo supe. Creo que en el fondo no debí ser periodista sino psicóloga.- comento mientras se reía, ya se estaba emborrachando.

-Mejor cambio de tema. ¿Jasper?- dije su nombre en forma de pregunta y la sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostros de Alice.

-Bueno…supe de él, anoche.- se volvió a acostar con él.

-Alice, sabes perfectamente que eso está mal, vas a salir lastimada, tienes todas las de perder, ella es la formal, desde hace mucho tiempo, si debo agregar.-la mire y sus ojos se entristecieron.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cruel? ¿Dónde está mi amiga y que hiciste con ella?- me pregunto en broma, pero la alegría del chiste, jamás llego a sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- indague.

-Me llamo a la una de la mañana para decirme que me extrañaba. Que estaba harto de jugar al maduro, así que necesitaba verme, que él conocía mi opinión al respecto, pero que la suerte estaba echada. Soy una estúpida Bella, como un idiota igual, fui a su encuentro, olvidándome, de que le pedí respeto. Me sirvió de nada el mantra que más de una vez me repetí, y como pendeja, fui a su apartamento y me deje besar por él. Bueno y algo mas.- me dijo algo apenada.

-Te entiendo amiga, no hay nada más deprimente, que caer en la tentación, que juraste, jamás pisar.- Dios, sabía que se sentía.

-El problema no es tanto la tentación, sino lo que vino después. Bella, Jasper me llamo para tener sexo de despedida conmigo.- la mire incrédula.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-María le salió una beca para una especialización en Londres y se irán la próxima semana. Ya tienen reservada capilla y todo lo demás, se casaran al día siguiente de llegar allá. Bella, Jasper será de Maria, para siempre.- y allí, todo el sufrimiento que estaba conteniendo se le vino abajo, cuando comenzó a llorar.

-Oh por Dios pequeña.- me acerque a ella y la abrace, mientras sollozaba con fuerza.

-Bella, fue horrible, aun estábamos abrazados cuando me lo dijo, y para más descaro, me beso la frente como si fuera su mejor amiga. Su estúpida mejor amiga, que Jesús lo crucifique por idiota, yo toda la vida enamorada de él, y él allí, obteniendo sexo seguro de dos a la vez y besándome la frente, para disculparse porque decidió ser feliz con alguien que no soy yo.- y el llano se intensifico, como era de esperarse.

Y yo que había pensado que lo único estúpido era Edward, que equivocada podía llegar a estar.

-Alice, yo no sé qué decirte.- lloro más fuerte y la apreté más contra mí, ella era como mi hermanita, y ahora estaba sufriendo.

A lo lejos pude reconocer el tono de llamadas de mi teléfono pero decidí ignorarlo-Mi vida es un auténtico desastre. Mi madre está hospitalizada y renuente a hacerse los tratamientos y Jasper decide irse. Bueno mejor, que se vaya a la mierda.- la rabia se dejó sentir en su voz y recordé, lo rencorosa que podía llegar a ser la pequeña.

-¿Cómo que Esme se niega al tratamiento?- decidí cambia de tema. No era el más feliz, pero por lo menos, evitaría que siguiera maldiciendo al otro inútil.

La estupidez debía ser una característica genética masculina.

-Ha decidido que si va a morir, lo hará con cabello, sin agujeros de inyecciones y viviendo la vida. Le pidió a mi papa que la sacara de allí y la montara en un barco para recorrer el mundo, hasta morir. Esta como loca Bella, se entregó de una manera hiriente, no sé qué hacer. No hay manera de decirle que debe seguir. El medico asegura que su estado no es crítico y que en caso de que dejara las quimioterapias no moriría, pero si podía reaparecer la lesión y probablemente reforzada o en el otro seno. Tratamos de asustarla, asegurándole que a lo mejor por su irresponsabilidad, tuvieran que cortarle el otro seno y dijo, que si ya estaba fea sin uno, que sería estar sin otro. El medio dijo que no podemos tenerla contra su voluntad, porque está en todos sus cabales, así que papa como su esposo no puede proceder. Es una locura.- la mire sorprendida, mientras las lágrimas se volvían a acumular en sus ojos.

-Bueno, no soy muy experta en el tema, pero tuve que leer algunas cosas se psicología para mi libro anterior, y creo que eso se llama negación.

-Si el medico nos dijo lo mismo, es más, nos recomendó una psicóloga que trabaja en el hospital y es experta en enfermos terminales. Nos dijo que era la mejor y que a más de uno lo había hecho regresar a la razón, pero Esme se negó, dice que es definitivo.

-Bueno Alice, no sé qué decirte, más que es una situación extrema.

-Bella, ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerme un favor?- pregunto.

-Claro Alice, cualquier cosa.

-Todos hemos hablado con ella, pero ninguno ha logrado nada. Aun no olvido que ella decía que no tenía tres hijos sino cuatro, ella te aprecia mucho y pues, creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella.- me observo con su característica mirada de corderito, pero estaba vez la agonía, no era fingida, Había una verdadera desesperación en sus facciones.

-Alice yo…No tengo cara para aparecerme frente a tu familia después de lo de Edward. Yo no los veo hace tres años y me mata la pena, por haber sido tan egoísta.- le aclare.

-Si tienes una cara. Te puedo asegurar que en la familia nadie te guarda rencor. Todos te entiende, yo hable con ellos.- la mire con pánico.- No les dije lo del engaño, pero si les dije que te había afectado mucho darte cuenta que Edward y tú no eran el uno para el otro y un montón de cosas más, el punto es que entienden que te afectara estar en el mismo sitio que ellos.- me aclaro.

-Yo…te juro que quiero ayudar, pero…-me miro con desesperación y rogando.

-Por favor Bella, estoy segura de que lo lograras.

-Está bien Alice, iré a ver a Esme.- acepte al final.- Pero solo con una condición.

-Lo que sea.

-Necesito que cuadremos todo, para no encontrarme con Edward. Debemos planificar eso muy bien.- la mire con seriedad.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.- me di cuenta de que ya no lloraba más y eso me alegro. Aún tenía algunas dudas de lo que me había dicho sobre Jasper, pero preferí reservármelas para la siguiente oportunidad.

Decidí pararme al fin, a tratar de encontrar mi teléfono que hacia mil años que estaba sonando.

Cuando lo divise, estaba tirado en el sillón y lo tome entre mis manos. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas, del mismo número, Jacob.

También tenía un mensaje y de inmediato lo abrí.

"_Creo que el destino se empeñado hoy en que no sea mi día. Ha estado lloviendo, he tenido problemas en el trabajo y para completar, no he podido hablar con la persona más especial del planeta. Ese es el gran problema de ser fan, que a veces, tus estrellas, no tienen tiempo para regalarte una palabra de aliento. Probablemente en otra oportunidad tenga más suerte, no desistiré hasta que el universo este a mi favor. ¿Crees en el destino? Deberías, porque lo de hoy y lo nuestro, es obra del destino. Jacob"_

Sonreí hipnotizada por el mensaje. Absolutamente todos los que me enviaba tenían una pegunta al final con una explicación, casi tan hermosa como la pregunta.

A veces era: _"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? _O _"¿Cuánto necesito para ganar tu corazón?_ "Y mi favorita _"¿Crees en Cenicienta?"_

Sus respuestas eran casi tan ingeniosas como las preguntas, con cosas como_: "Porque no me hizo falta pasar de nuevo para enamorarme de ti"_ o _"No quiero saberlo, prefiero descubrir yo solo el camino"_ y mi favorita _"Porque yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu príncipe azul"._

Que Dios me ayudara a enderezar mi camino, este hombre, estaba despertando mi lado adolescente.

-¿Y esa sonrisita?- no me había percatado de que aun sonreía hasta que Alice lo menciono.

-Si te cuento no me crees.- le dije.

-Inténtalo.

-Salgo con Jacob Black desde hace dos semanas.- le dije rápido cerrando los ojos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito presa de la emoción y yo le sonreí.

-Si Alice, el hombre se puso supremamente intenso luego de la fiesta, y al final accedí a salir con él. Fue un horror, porque me llevo a comer al restaurant de Edward, pero en defensa de él, no tenía ni idea de lo que odiaba el local. Esa noche me reí demasiado Alice, fu una cita muy divertida y el nunca salió del plan de amigos. Me abrió la puerta, corrió la silla y se levantó para recibirme cuando regresaba del baño, pero nunca me toco ni nada. Solo Dio sabe lo mucho que se ganó de mi con una sola cita.- le conté apresuradamente, mientras sonreía.

-Eso es increíble, cuéntame más.- me pidió.

-Esa noche cuando llegue a la casa, Edward estaba aquí y pues durmió aquí, después de contarme lo de Esme, pero eso ya lo sabes. Al día siguiente, estábamos en el Central Park, cuando Jake me llamo y me pidió ir a cenar, pero yo acaba de terminar de comer McDonald así que le rechace la idea y le propuse ir a tomar algo. Esa noche no pare de reír, beber y bailar. Llegamos a la casa ebrios y….casi me besa.- Alice chillo de emoción.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?- me pregunto.

-Porque me prometió que lo haría cuando yo estuviera lista. Él parece entender lo extraña que soy con eso de los sentimientos, mucho más de lo que yo estoy dispuesta a admitir.

-¿Sabe lo de Edward?

-Se lo conté esa noche y se lo tomo con tan naturalidad que sentí miedo. Esa noche aquí en el apartamento antes de que me besara también le conté que estaba durmiendo aquí, y me dijo que al menos, podía contar con mi buen corazón. Fue espectacular. Luego volvimos a salir a comer y a bailar y pues…Le conté lo que peleamos Edward y yo esa madrugada y me comprendió, me consoló y me escucho cuando decidí contarle porque me había divorciado.

-Eso es un logro, a nadie le habías contado.- tenía razón.

-Bueno Alice, es que en realidad tengo algo en mente. No sé qué te parezca y aun no puedo confirmar nada porque debo hablar con el agente de Edward y con él, pero, me gustaría emitir un comunicado de prensa, y admitir que si estuve casada. Creo que es momento de admitir las cosas, no contare lo de la infidelidad, pero si, que estaba casada. Si Edward no está de acuerdo con que cuente que era con él, entonces lo mencionare pero no daré nombre.- la mire y estaba sorprendida

-Amiga no sabes cuánto me alegra eso.- me abrazo.-Pero basta de Edward, cuéntame más de Jake.- y me dispuse a mostrarle todos los mensajes que me había enviado.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- pregunto Alice, ya en la puerta del apartamento.- Te prometo que no veras a Edward, debe supervisar mañana los menús para el fin de semana.- afirmo la pequeña.

-Si Alice, no te preocupes, mañana me veras.- le bese la mejilla y la mire caminar hacia el elevador.

Entre al apartamento y me dispuse a recoger las botellas y los dos vasos que habíamos ocupado, mientras me reía, recordando sus comentarios sobre los mensajes de Jake.

-Hablando de Jake.- me dije mientras observaba la hora. Eran las diez de la noche.- ¿Estará despierto aun?- me pregunte mientras tomaba el teléfono y lo llamaba.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a colgar por la cantidad de repiques que había dado, me contesto.

-_Hola._- escuche su voz adormilada al otro lado.

-Jake, por Dios, perdóname por despertarte, que pena.

_-¿Bella? Cielo no te preocupes, es un alegre despertar_.- sonreí como una boba, y deje todo en fregadero, para encaminarme a mi cuarto.

-Cuéntame que tal tu día.- dije y me recosté en la cama, dispuesta a disfrutar la calidez de la voz de Jake, hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, el teléfono reposaba a mi lado y yo seguía vistiendo mi ropa de ayer.

Tome el teléfono y revise la hora, eran las doce del mediodía.

-¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?- me pregunte, mientras me levantaba para darme un baño e irme al hospital.

Antes de entrar al baño, me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje y lo leí.

"_Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado hablando solo, pero con la certeza, de que te he ayudado a dormir. Dulces sueños princesa, hablamos mañana"_ era todo lo que decía, pero no sé porque me derritió.

Con una sonrisa, me metí a bañar.

Camine con calma por los concurridos pasillos del hospital, camino a la habitación 320, que en recepción, me habían dicho que era la de Esme.

Apreté con fuerza el ramo de orquídeas que llevaba en la mano. Me había detenido en una floristería cercana a comprarlas, a sabiendas que eran las favoritas de Esme y como ofrenda de paz.

En el pasillo, observe a algunas enfermeras cotorrear, aprovechando la aparente calma que se gozaba en el hospital a las tres de la tarde de un sábado.

Allí estaba, al final del pasillo, la puerta con el numerito 320. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar sin poder detenerlo y los nervios me sobrepasaron.

-Vamos Isabella, conociste al presidente, puedes con esto.- me dije antes de tocar la puerta y escuchar la autorización de la voz de Rose.

Con mucha paciencia, gire la manilla de la puerta y asome primero mi rostro, antes de entrar en definitiva.

Los nervios me estaban ganando y el asombro no se hizo esperar, cuando vi a la fuerte Esme que conocía, tan pálida, flaca y con tantas mangueras conectadas.

-Hola mamá.- dije con la voz quebrada, apretando las flores, para tratar de encontrar la fortaleza para afrontar el torbellino de emociones, que rondaban la habitación.

* * *

**Gracias Dios por haberme dado la luz suficiente para actualizar tan pronto!**

**Sin señor, después de haber dicho que no sabía cómo carajos continuaría, aquí estoy con un capi nuevo.**

**Que les parece el cambio de actitud de Bella? Creen que dará frutos?**

**Como creen que le ira con Esme, lograra convencerla?**

**Cuando creen que reaparecerá Edward?**

**Pues para saberlo, deben tener paciencia y esperar mi próxima iluminación, pero por sobre todas las cosas, esperar que regrese de viaje.**

**Sí, me voy de viaje por unos días, la próxima semana, a una ciudad hermosa y colonial, casco histórico de mi país: CIUDAD BOLIVAR!**

**Quien no la conozca, Wiki con ustedes, porque es una ciudad hermosa, con mucha historia, que combina el presente con el hermoso pasado histórico que la acompaña.**

**Sede del Congreso de Angostura, y del Correo del Orinoco, segundo periódico de Venezuela y el primero de los patriotas, o sea, los comandados por Bolívar.**

**Conserva museos con reliquias de la época de las luchas independentistas, y es la ciudad de origen de uno de los artistas plásticos más importantes de nuestro país: Jesús Soto.**

**En la pared trasera de su catedral, quedo la huella imborrable, de uno de los hechos más marcados de nuestra historia, el fusilamiento de Piar, un tipo ahí medio raro, pero que sirvió de ejemplo para demostrar, que Bolívar iba en serio.**

**Si recorremos el estado, es la sede de uno de los ríos más grandes de Latino América: El Orinoco.**

**También contiene uno de los parques más hermoso y emblemáticos del mundo: Parque Nacional Canaima.**

**También combina, las más hermosas y antiguas formaciones rocosas de la historia del planeta y tiene la caída de agua más grande del mundo: El Salto Ángel, postulado recientemente para las votaciones de elección, de las Siete Maravillas Naturales del Mundo.**

**También contiene un fragmento vegetal muy hermoso, conocido como la Gran Sabana donde puedes hacer contacto con una variedad étnica y una fauna y flora variada y extensa con climas variados.**

**Tiene los mayores yacimientos de minería del país, una de las principales industrias venezolanas.**

**En fin, es un pequeño tesoro, como todo mi país, así que pueden visitarlo no los defraudara, que así como Bolívar es hermoso, todo el país es bello. Conoce Venezuela!**

**En fin, después de esta clase de turismo e historia, me despido no sin antes agradecerle por las palabras de aliento que me dieron en los rr del capi anterior y como siempre, pedirles comentarios para este.**

**Gracias por leerme y como si no faltara nada, les pido que por favor se metan en mi OS nuevo: Thinking of you y allí accedan con el link al perfil de contest y me dejen un votito, tiene hasta el viernes para hacerlo y se los agradecería muchooo…**

**Ahora si, me despido.**

**Comentarios? Espero que si!**


	9. Llanto contenido

**Llanto contenido.**

**Capitulo inspirado en la canción: ****I feel pretty/unpretty****, de Glee.**

Apreté con fuerza mi rostro entre mis manos, mientras me recostaba de la pared.

Frote con fuerza mis ojos, para limpiar las lágrimas que salían incontroladamente de estos.

Silencie dentro de mi pecho en sollozo, cuando una enfermera pasó frente a mí, ignorando mi presencia.

Respire hondo antes de encaminarme por el pasillo blanco a la salida.

A pesar de que había tratado de mantener la calma y la fortaleza, había sido demasiado para mi, y no había podido evitar llorar.

Esme me había dado una gran lección, y también había removido más de una herida en mi interior. Solo Dios sabia cuanto me había dolido semejante hazaña.

Ella, como era de esperarse, me reclamo por mi ausencia. Por haber permitido que Edward profanara la hermosa relación que había consolidado con ellos, muy a parte de mi romance con su hijo.

Me culpo de permitir que Edward me destruyera y por permitir que el manchara mi imagen ante ella, una de las persona que mas creía en mi.

Luego de llorar y reprocharme, me abrazo y me recordó cuanto me amaba y cuan feliz era de tenerme de regreso en su vida.

Después de conversar de mi libro, pasamos a una parte crucial. Su enfermedad.

Ella no estaba dispuesta estar incompleta para Carlisle. Si algo tenía Esme, es que era muy orgullosa y deseaba por todos los medios seguirse viendo hermosa y atractiva para su elegante y flamante esposo. No la culpo, es el sueño de todas las que hemos sido esposas.

Esme estaba pasando por una dura etapa, donde estaba en juego su ritmo de vida habitual y su vida en sí. Dedicarse de lleno a la recuperación, representaría algunos cambios físicos y a enfrentarse a retos emocionales en solitario. A pesar de que contara con sus hijos y su esposo, hay luchas que nadie puede dar por ti.

Me enseño su seno desnudo, rellenado por la prótesis que estaba en el lugar donde una vez estuvo ese bulto que creció por naturaleza. Este fue el momento más duro de nuestra conversación.

Rompió a llorar como nunca y la entendí a la perfección. Tal vez no me faltara un seno, pero todas las mujeres del planeta, sin perder uno, podíamos entender el sentimiento que conllevan los senos.

Por décadas los senos han sido un signo clásico y claro de feminidad. La falta de estos, parece ser un tabú para el mundo mundo, y dentro de ti, tu auto concepto cambia. El mundo nos diseñó para amar nuestros senos, para necesitarlos, y así, para sentir con la carne de gallina, la agonía de perder uno.

Los prejuicios son demasiado fuertes y abrumadores a la hora de nacer mujer. Siempre habrá algunas reglas que cumplir, y con gran facilidad, las mujeres, estamos bailando en un abismo, entre la belleza y la fealdad.

A pesar de no haber logrado convencerla de aceptar el tratamiento, si la convencí de aceptar la ayuda psicología que necesitaba, para tratar de levantar su golpeado ego. Así tal vez, en un futuro, sentiría la fuerza para tomar la quimioterapia que necesitaba.

"Deberías seguir tu propio consejo" me recordó mi conciencia.

Si algo me había dejado la conversación de Esme, era la sensación de saber que no era la única en el mundo, que se sentía la cosa más fea y poco atractiva del mundo.

_-Prométeme que dejaras al renacuajo que tienes por esposa.-_ recordé el comentario hecho por aquella rubia con la que Edward me engañaba y mi pecho se contrajo de dolor.

-_No permitas que Edward condicione tu concepto de belleza. Eres una niña hermosa, y si Edward no es capaz de verlo, es porque eduque mal a ese cabezota.-_me había dicho Esme horas atrás.

¿Pero, como no permitir que el hombre que más amas, que es tu esposo y por sobre todas las cosas, es hombre, no condicione tu concepto de ti misma?

Triste o afortunadamente, las mujeres en el mundo a lo largo del tiempo, hemos necesitado de las palabras: "Eres hermosa" de parte de los hombres, para creer que es así.

Tu mama, tus hermanas, tu padre y todas las personas que te quieren te lo pueden decir una y otra vez, pero hasta que un hombre extraño no lo hace, entonces no eres capaz de creerlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos de nuevo.

Toda la vida he necesitado de alicientes para hacer o creer las cosas. Edward lo sabía y no dejo de hacerlo, hasta el final.

Siempre me dijo que era hermosa, aunque al caer la noche admitía que no tenía ni la mitad de los atributos suficientes para hacerlo feliz.

Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo escapo de mi pecho, haciéndome regresar a la realidad. Me había detenido en medio del aparcamiento del hospital.

Sin poder recobrarme, me arrastre hasta uno de los banquillos en el mismo.

-Bella puedes hacerlo.- me dije mientras más lagrimas me abandonaban y comenzaba a sentir que el aire me faltaba.

De repente todo comenzó a parecerme muy oscura. El aire pareció escasear y unas insipientes ganas de vomitar me abordaron.

Estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico.

-Debo mantener la calma.- me repetí mi mantra mientras aun, lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Bella?-no Dios, no me castigues con él.

-Oh por Dios pequeña, que bueno que te veo, no sabía qué hacer para que nos pudiéramos volver a ver, yo, estoy algo confundido y….¿Bella?- se arrodillo ante mí y levanto mi rostro para observarme. Comencé a hiperventilar sin control y mi garganta estaba cerrándose cada vez más.

-¿Pequeña que pasa?- pregunto preocupado mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que me abandonan y estudiaba mi agitado pecho-¿Estas bien?- de repente, en medio de mi estupor, pude percibir como sus manos sujetaban mi rostro y sentí asco por mí misma.

El me hace daño, el me destruye, el me hace sentir fea y asquerosa, el me abandona, y aun así, ¿acepto que me toque, a sabiendas de que soy tan fea para él? Eso no.

-Suéltame.- pronuncie con calma, apoyándome en el odio que crecía dentro de mí, para sobreponerme a mi reciente ataque.

A pesar de que se lo exigí, mi voz había sido demasiado débil, como para lograr un efecto positivo, haciendo que Edward me mirara fijamente sin soltarme. Hipnotizándome, como si de una serpiente me tratase.

-Te dije que me soltaras Edward.- le repetí mientras trataba de incorporarme.

Una vez que lo logre, sus manos cayeron sin vida, mientras él seguía arrodillado en el piso.

-Yo… ¿Qué te paso, Bella?- pregunto confundido, mientras se incorporaba.

-Nada Edward. Si me disculpas.- trate de caminar lejos de él, pero me tomo del brazo.

-Eso que tenías no fue nada. Tenías un ataque de pánico, pensé que habías dejado de sufrir de ellos.- agrego como si nada, mientras su mano aun descansaba sobre mi brazo.

-¿Cuál es tu manía por tocarme?- le pregunte desesperada mientras me zafaba de su agarre. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estuvieron sus manos por última vez, y me producía asco pensar que me tocaran.

-Yo…No fue intencional.- respondió, aturdido por mi pregunta.

-Como nada de lo que haces.- conteste mordaz, mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

-Allí está de nuevo.- murmuro él.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

-Tu actitud mordaz y desafiante. Esa con la que me atacaste hace dos semanas.- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Cómo carajo pretendes que te trate? ¿Con cariño?- era un maldito descarado.

-Claro que no Bella, pero al menos, me gustaría que no fueras tan ruda conmigo. Solo sabes atacarme últimamente.

-No vale la pena sostener una conversación contigo.- le dije antes de voltearme lista para caminar hacia mi carro, ya después le explicaría a Jake porque no lo había esperado cuando le pedí que viniera por mi.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- que lo parta un rayo ahora.

-Te parecer poco que me hayas engañado.- debió ser una pregunta, pero más bien, sonó a afirmación.

-No subestimo eso Bella, pero simplemente, sé que hay algo más, algo que aún no te has atrevido a reprocharme abiertamente.- me miro serio.

-Con que si piensas. Y yo que pensé que solo serbias para cocinar.

-Eso fue ofensivo.- descargo sobre mí una mirada bañada de ira.

-¿Qué te parece: "Eres mil veces más hermosa y atractiva que Bella. Sé que si tú fueras mi esposa, nunca buscaría a alguien más, tendría en casa todo lo que necesito. A ella le hacen falta muchos atributos para hacerme feliz."?- trate de pobremente, imitar su voz mientras lo citaba.

-Bella no es lo que parece.- me respondí rápidamente.

-Vamos Edward, eres más creativo que eso, además, esta algo tarde la frase.- me reí de él.

-Yo me deje llevar.- se excusó.

-Eres bueno controlando impulsos Edward, no creo que necesite recordarte cuantas veces quise acostarme contigo antes del matrimonio y tú te negabas. Antes pensaba que era un hermoso gesto, ahora entiendo que era demasiada falta de atributos para que desearas hacerme el favor.

-Eso no es así y lo sabes.- me rebatió.

-Por favor Edward, es hora de quitarnos las máscaras. Tu querías saber porque te odiaba y yo te le dije, por una vez en tu vida, su sincero conmigo, y admíteme de una vez la verdad. Lo nuestro no fue más que una locura, que no sé con que valentía cometiste. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, debías descargar tu frustración de tu fea novia, burlándote de mí con tus amigos y acostándote con mujeres reales.

-Bella por favor…

-¿Me negaras que es así? ¿Serás tan cínico como para decirme que no te acostabas con otras durante el instituto? ¿Me dirás que mientras eras adolescente, hormonal, apuesto, perseguido, popular y adinerado, pudiste guardarme la fidelidad y respeto, que de adulto no pudiste? Edward, hay muchas maneras de decirme estúpida, pero que me mientas de esa manera, sería la peor

-Yo nunca…-no lo deja terminar.

-¿Eres capaz de negarlo? Yo nunca pude imaginar que la persona que yo mas amaba en el mundo, pudiera creerme tan estúpida. Pudo aceptar que me creas fea, insuficiente y hasta fastidiosa, pero lo peor de todo, fue que me vieras la cara de idiota ¿Lo merezco acaso Edward? ¿Merezco que aparte de que hayas destruido mi matrimonio también sigas insultándome?

-Yo nunca te fui infiel durante nuestro noviazgo. Yo te amaba, tú eras mi todo.- me interrumpió tratando de acercarse a mí.

-Tu todo feíto ¿No es cierto?

-No es así.- insistió.

-Yo era tu noviecita la feíta.- mire un punto detrás de su cabeza para contener las lágrimas, esto estaba resultando demasiado desgarrador.- Me siento mal por ti Edward, por haberte hecho estar conmigo durante tanto tiempo. Por haberte obligado a hacer caridad cuando has odiado hacer algo por alguien más, que por ti mismo. En el fondo, ya has pagado tu condena por traicionarme. La pagaste, soportando la tortura de andar con el renacuajo.- no pude más y un sollozo escapo de mi pecho.

-Bella, por favor, ya no más.- me pidió mientras se acercaba a mí. Sus ojos suplicaban.

-¿Te parece demasiada sinceridad? No te preocupes Edward, ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo que te gustaba, yo ya lo entendí todo. ¿Era una apuesta? ¿Cuánto ganaste? ¿Te pagaron antes, o después de la boda? ¿El premio era a cambio de mi virginidad o de mi desesperación porque me la arrebataras? ¿Perdiste algo porque te hice divorciarte de mí? Espero que no sea así, porque si no, la culpa me mataría. ¿Cuánto tiempo debías estar casado conmigo para ganar? ¿Un año, dos..-me detuvo, sujetándome con fuerza por los brazos.

-¡BASTA!- me grito, haciendo unas personas que transitaban por el estacionamiento nos miraran. Recordé que estaba haciendo la escena de mi vida, delante de un montón de extraños.- Me lastimas.- admitió bajando la vista.

-¿Te lastimo?- pregunte con falsa voz dulce, haciendo que el levantara su rostro y me observara. En sus ojos, algunas lágrimas, pugnaban por salir.- Ciento mucho ser tan egoísta, como para hacerte sufrir, compartiendo contigo, mi sufrimiento. Debí quedarme callada y morir con mis preguntas amor, mil disculpas.- trata de zafarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible.

-No.- me dijo.

-¿No que lunático?- debatí.

-Regresa Bella. Vamos, trátame de nuevo con amor. Bella, no me hieras mas.- me suplico. La ira en mi interior bullo.

-No estoy interesada en tratarte con amor y mucho menos en si te duele o no. Ese es tu problema, no el mío.- lo mire con frialdad, tratando de contener las lágrimas al verlo llorar.

-Eres hermosa.- dijo simplemente.- La mujer más hermosa que he tenido nunca entre mis brazos. Me hiciste inmensamente feliz siempre, y si nunca te toque cuando adolescentes, es porque nunca creí que debía quitarte semejante rasgo tan hermoso. Me sentía enfermo nada mas de pensar que te arrebataría tu inocencia.- me observo, con esa mirada tan fuerte suya, y estuve a punto de derrumbarme a llorar entre sus brazos. Pero ya no, ya no podía creerle.

-Te sentías enfermo de solo pensar que tenías que acostarte conmigo. Debió ser un gran sacrificio.- respondí con acidez y de nuevo, trate de salir de sus brazos.

-No. Por Dios, escúchame lo que te digo. Yo solo quería que fuera especial, yo solo quería que la primera vez que estuviéramos juntos fuera hermosa, y por eso la reserve para la noche más hermosa de mi vida, nuestra boda. Mi pequeña Bella ¿Es que no terminas de entender todo lo que sentía por ti?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, menos mal que me había dejado convencer por Alice, para comprar aquel conjunto de lencería, sino, nuestra noche de bodas hubiese sido tan infructuosa como todos mis intentos de seducirte.- me miro confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si no hubiese estado usando algo sexy, estoy segura que no hubieses querido tocarme.- le explique.

-¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó en voz baja, para sí mismo.

-Si mi pequeño amigo, que has hecho. Cometiste el peor error de tu vida al estar conmigo, no te preocupes, lo se.- lo agarre desprevenido entre sus pensamientos y me escabullí de sus brazos.

Cuando logre estar un poco lejos de él, observe algunas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

-Te he destruido.- afirmo. Me acerque a él, y con todo el odio que sentía, lo abofetee.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le grite.

-Yo te destruí Bella.- volvió a decir, estaba mirándome.- Destruí la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a mí. Te apreté tanto, que termine por asfixiarte. Mi dulce Bella ¿Qué he hecho contigo?-

-Eres un idiota, un cretino, una basura, eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. No solo me haces daño, sino que te regodeas en eso.- le grite al rostro. Estaba comenzado a agotarme y Jake nada que llegaba.

-¿Puedes recordar tu primera vez? ¿Puedes recordar todas las veces que te dije que te amaba, que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, todas las veces que te dije que eras hermosa, las veces que te dije "para siempre" antes de dormir? ¿Puedes sentirla? Esa calidez, ese bienestar, que te daba saber, que yo te amaba.- me pregunto.

-Esa calidez fue mi perdición y me propuse olvidarla.

Se acercó a mí, y sin preverlo, me abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sus brazos me apretaron con brusquedad, buscando una respuesta de mi parte.

No te abrazare Edward Cullen. Me dije.

-Vamos amor, siéntela. Abrázame, estoy aquí, podemos ser felices. Cielo ¿Puedes sentir la protección entre mis brazos, la corriente eléctrica?- susurro en mi odio.

-Quiero que me sueltes.- afirme luchando con su peso.

-No, quiero que lo sientas, una vez más.

-Suéltame Edward, voy a comenzar a gritar.- amenace, presa de la desaparición. Estar cerca de él era demasiado masoquismo, dejarlo tocarme, una verdadera agonía.

-Puedes hacerlo, y no te soltare. No hasta que me sientas.- comencé a frustrarme y sin reparo alguno, comencé a sacudirme, sin importarme si lo golpeaba o no.

-¡SUELTAME!- grite, pero el parqueadero estaba vacío.

-Te dijo que la soltaras.- una voz masculina y firme se escuchó detrás de mí y sentí como mi alocado corazón se tranquilizaba.

A pesar de la demandante voz de Jacob, Edward no me soltó, por el contrario, me apretó más a él.

-No te metas Jacob.- exclamo Edward.

-Ella no quiere estar cerca de ti, suéltala.- afirmo Jake.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú, lo que quiere Bella?- indago Edward molesto.

-Solo mírala Edward. Solo ve, como a pesar de tus intentos, no te abraza. Como su pulso esta disparado y ella esta presa del pánico. Vamos Edward, le estás haciendo daño.

-Yo no podría hacerle daño, sería como dañarme a mí.- le grito Edward.

-Pues ya se lo has hecho y si aún la amas, lo mejor será que la sueltes, porque lo sigues haciendo.- sus brazos se aflojaron, solo para alejarme lo suficiente, para ver mi rostro.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño amor?- no podía reconocer a Edward, el parecía estar en trance, no parecía recordar nada de lo que le dije, y su mirada esta desorbitada. Me asuste aún más.

Solo asentí mientras una lágrima se me escapaba.

-Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- mi miro, con una ternura y un amor, que más que derretirme, me dieron miedo.

Asentí.

-Yo…lo siento.- y fue cuando me soltó, que sus facciones volvieron a ser las misma de Edward, Pude volver a reconocerlo.

-¿Es que acaso eres bipolar?- le reclame corriendo hacia Jacob.

El no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar como yo, trataba de escudarme con Jacob de él. Con una expresión vacía, me dedico una última mirada, antes de voltearse, camino al hospital.

Una vez que lo vi desaparecer, me abrace con fuerza a Jacob y rompí en llanto.

-Me duele, mucho.- afirme, mientras Jake me alzaba en brazos y caminaba.

-Ya pequeña, vamos a estar bien.- me tranquilizo, mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Nunca voy a poder superarlo. Estoy condenada a sufrir por el.- llore aún más, como si fuera posible.

Jacob no dijo nada, solo se limitó a apretar mi mano y conducir. Lo agradecí, porque así, yo pude darle rienda suelta al llanto que había contenido.

* * *

**Que tal? Fuerte no? Salio solo, pero según yo, estuvo intenso. Al fin Bella, termina de confesarle a Edward todo lo que le ha hecho.**

**Tiene mucha razón Edward, la destruyo. Ahora a quien le tocara reconstruirla?**

**Bueno, como podrán darse cuenta, regrese de mi viaje por el interior del país.**

**Que puedo decir? Que fue un lindo viaje, que vi cosas hermosas y por sobre todas las cosas, pude ver a mi tio, uno de los hombres más lindos de mi vida.**

**Con respecto al contest, no gane **

**Es asi chicas, no gane el contest, quede en la votación de 11 de 13 fanfics que concursaban, con nuevo votos, votos que les agradezco inmensamente, porque sin ustedes, ni uno hubiese tenido.**

**Gracias por su apoyo en el contest y fue una linda experiencia, que hice de la mano de la inspiración que solo puede dar una artista tan espectacular, como Katy Perry.**

**No voy a mentirle a nadie, estoy algo triste por haber quedado tan atrás, pero estoy agradecida con las que se tomaron el tiempo de votar.**

**En el fondo, a pesar de que, como una persona normal, esperaba ganar, estaba consciente de que eso iba a ser como imposible.**

**Estaba compitiendo con algunas autoras famosas de FF, entre ellas la ganadora, una chica, de la cual solo he tenido la oportunidad de leer el OS con que concurso, pero de la cual he leído mucho en los blogs de fans de FF.**

**Si OS tiene una trama muy consistente. Es sin duda muy bueno, y estaba muy bien redactado, tiene diálogos excepcionales, y merecía ganar**

**A pesar de que en estas competencias, no premia tanto el desempeño de la historia, esta no solo la tiene con creces, sino, que cuenta con los suficientes fans para ganar. Fue una combinación de oro.**

**En fin, sin mas que agregar además que felicitar a la autora del OS ganador y las chicas a quienes les pertenecen los OS de los dos otros lugares y las menciones honorificas, me despido.**

**Gracias por todo y por esperarme.**

**Comentarios? Espero que si.**


	10. Como ángel y demonio

**Como ángel y demonio**

Hay mil maneras de romper un corazón, pero no existe ninguna, para regresarlo a su estado original

Yo entendí a la perfección el significado de esa frase.

El corazón, está diseñado para resistir, tormenta tras tormenta, como si de un blindaje anti huracanes, se tratase, él se protege de todo.

De todo, menos de algunas cosas. Cosas que llegan a ser demasiado profundas, para tener sentido, y entonces, allí se rompe el corazón.

Se rompe en pocos pedazos, o a veces en muchos, todo depende. Lo único cierto, es que sin importar cuantos pedazos sean, duele, mucho.

El corazón, es el único órgano, que tiene la capacidad de continuar funcionando, a pesar de tener alguna fisura en su estructura muscular.

Antes de que mi vida se volviera un torbellino doloroso, me preguntaba porque el corazón era relacionado con los sentimientos.

El día que en ese aparcamiento, hace ya cuatro días, confesé mi mayor temor y me sentí más basura que nunca, entendí porque. Ese día, lo único en mi cuerpo que respondió, fue mi corazón, que latió desbocado y dolió como nada. Se sintió, como si alguien lo hubiese tenido entre sus manos y lo hubiese apretado sin piedad alguna.

Cada uno de mis sueños, cada uno de mis anhelos, estaban depositadas allí, en ese órgano, ese que se apretujo con fuerza cuando me abrazo.

Que se contrajo de dolor, como si fuera a detenerse, cuando el me aseguro que sufría.

Que se llenó de pequeñas fisuras, mientras le admitían, cuan hondo había sido el daño. Cuanto había dolido y cuanto podía seguir doliendo.

Afuera, mientras yo estaba tratando de superar mi etapa de ostracismo, el ruido del mar incesante contra la costa, rompía el silencio en el que se encontraba mi habitación de hotel.

Jacob, como nadie, entendió mi necesidad de salir corriendo, por primera vez, desde que me había divorciado.

Me había empecinado tanto en recuperarme, que ni siquiera lo había hecho bien. Tanto, que tres años después, me sentía como si hoy fuera el primer día.

Por eso, de camino a casa, sumida en llanto, convencí a Jake que me dejara ir al aeropuerto.

Me acompaño a casa a hacer maletas y mas tarde, espero paciente hasta que mi avión con destino a California, dejara la pista.

Si me preguntaran, porque razón ese destino, no tendría como explicarlo. Fue una simple atracción que sentí, por huir, al primer sitio cuyo nombre, la marquesina de alguna aerolínea mostrara.

Hace unos días, estaba bien, luchando y jurando que saldría adelante. Riendo en la sala de mi casa en compañía de una buena amiga. Disfrutando de los intentos de conquista de un hermoso hombre y burlándome de la desesperación de un idiota.

Ahora estaba como en el principio. Devastada. Volvía a estar cerrada y negativa. Había regresado a la Bella, que el día que en la sala de mi casa le admití a Edward porque le había dejado, me había prometido no ser nunca más.

Pero los sentimientos son extraños, y el orgullo dura poco. El corazón, a veces duele demasiado, como para negarlo. Tu fortaleza y capacidad se ven derrumbadas por un costal de dolor.

Solo había querido algo en mi vida: Un final feliz.

No deseaba absolutamente más nada. Pensé que tal vez lo tendría.

Me aferre como un trapecista de su cuerda, a un sueño. Uno que parecía salir de un cuento de hadas hermoso y brillante. Lleno de amor, dulzura y carisma. Con una príncipe y una doncella, dispuesta a ser su princesa.

Pero, no había que engañar a nadie, y yo cometí el error de hacerlo conmigo misma.

Yo nunca fui un doncella y mucho menos una princesa. Semejante cuento, no me pertenecía ni en sueños. Yo no encajaba en ninguno de los personajes del "felices para siempre" y tarde me di cuenta, que lo mejor era desistir.

Yo no era hermosa como una princesa. No era amable ni noble como una. No tenía una ascendencia humilde que se vería tapada por las diferentes cualidades humanas que poseía. No venia de vida de exceso trabajo, que produjera la lastima o el deseo de protección suficiente, como para creer que podía merecer mi propio cuento.

Yo era…Solo yo. Sin mucho dinero, sin muchas deidades ni cualidades. Solo yo, extraña, ermitaña, amarga, sola y poco agraciada, rayando en la fealdad.

A lo lejos, descansando sobre mi cama, mi teléfono celular zona incesante, y ya podía imaginar quien era.

El príncipe del no cuento de Bella Swan.

Después de haber pasado tres días de llanto a la orilla del mar, había terminado por entender, que él no tenía la culpa de mi desdicha.

Mi inseguridad vino conmigo mucho antes de Edward. Estaba en el simple hecho, de que nunca logre ser la hija que Renee quería. Ella era femenina, hermosa, voluptuosa y amada por la gente, yo en cambio, era asocial y flacucha, mas gris que rosa.

El único que parecía sentirse a gusto conmigo era mi papa y sin embargo, los momentos que compartíamos eran pocos, porque aunque yo no fuera femenina como Renee, no era lo suficientemente masculina, para llevar el ritmo de vida de cervezas, deportes y trabajos en la comisaria de Charlie.

Mis amigos, ellos siempre fueron únicamente los Cullen. Un gran error de mi parte, porque, tanto Rose, como Alice, se habían empeñado en hacerme creer que yo era la princesa de la historia. Ellas también me habían engañado, pero al igual que Edward, no las culpaba. Solo trataron de hacerme un bien, uno que en el fondo, me arrastro al mal.

Edward no tuvo la culpa de encontrar en otra mujer, lo que el destino, no me dejo tener a mí, para ofrecérselo. La ironía de la vida.

Yo lo amaba, pero el amor, no fue suficiente para las cosas marcharan.

Si amarlo hubiese sido suficiente, en este momento podría descansar entre sus brazos, escuchando y creyendo, como siempre, la mentira del día.

Había sido cobarde al huir, cuando me sentí presionada y perdí el control de más y más recuerdos. Habia sido cobarde, al dejar a Esme sola, después de que le prometí ayuda.

Pero por un momento, sentí la necesidad de serlo. De hacer algo que en el fondo, solo me hiciera sentir bien a mí. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de correr hasta un rincón y lamer mis heridas, como si de una animal me tratase.

Esme tendría que perdonarme por no ser más fuerte. Y Alice y Rose, que sé que, sufría, también. Jake, que había avanzado mucho en las citas conmigo y que durante cuatro días, no había sabido nada mas de mí, aparte de la llamada que le hice, para avisarle que había aterrizado "bien".

Edward, él había aparecido en mi casa esa noche. Había aporreado la puerta, gritando suplicas durante todo la noche, hasta la madrugada, cuando se cansó y abandono la lucha.

Durante todo ese tiempo, yo lloraba, debatiéndome entre, terminar su agonía, o terminar la mía. Si lo dejaba entrar, lo haría feliz, pero yo sufriría. Al final de la noche, decidí ser egoísta.

El vacío era algo característico de mi interior. A estas alturas me sentía estúpida y bipolar, de tanto que había cambiado de humor.

Me había convencido de enfrentar la situación en paz, luego, con indiferencia, y ahora, me había rendido, a sentir el dolor como única cosa.

No sentía absolutamente más nada. Ni frio ni calor. Ni hambre ni sed, solo dolor. Puro, simple, básico, ardiente y agonizante dolor.

Ese que sientes el primer día del incidente. Cuando el cuerpo a duras penas se está acostumbrando a la presencia de la herida, y absolutamente todo el entorno se ha empeñado en lastimarla.

Mi teléfono sono de nuevo y solo por morbo, decidí consultar la pantalla, aunque ya tenía una idea de quien era.

Era Edward.

Como guiada por un impulso de estupidez, decidí contestarle, solo para escuchar su voz, solo para saber, si sufría tanto como yo.

Oprimí el nefasto botón y la llamada entro al teléfono. No dije ni una palabra, esperando su reacción y previniendo un ataque de llanto en la línea.

-Bella.- mi nombre entre sus labios sonó a suplica y entonces, mi corazón, se estrujo un poco más.

-Bella amor, por favor no me cuelgues. Yo…No sé cuántas veces he tenido que llamar para lograr que me contestaras. Yo…Dios, quería que me contestara, pero no sé qué decir. Bella yo…No puedo dormir, ni comer, ni hacer absolutamente nada, estoy destruido. Yo necesito que me digas algo por favor. Prefiero que…Dios esto es demasiado para mi.- escuche como algo de vidrio caía al piso.- Bella, yo te amo. Te amo demasiado, te amo tanto, que el solo pensarte, me hace sentir que mi corazón se va a detener. Siento que voy a morir Bella, morir de tanto amor. Es como que no cabe tanto en el pecho. Bella, yo, no se cómo demonios he podido resistir el impulso de matarme. De lanzarme de una azotea, de cortarme las venas, de lanzarme a un carro, de lo que sea…Solo Dios sabe que el peor castigo que he recibido en mi vida, es haberte hecho daño amor. Yo…No tengo palabras para explicar nada de lo que hice, dije y permití que otros dijeran. Yo te amo, y para mi eres lo más hermoso que jamás he tenido…-no resistí mas y colgué.

El llanto regreso a mí como hace cuatro días cuando nos habíamos enfrentado cara por el mismo asusto.

No estaba dispuesta a volver a hablar sobre el tema de mi belleza y mis inseguridades con él, ya no, dolía demasiado.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo y no hizo falta ser adivina para saber quién era.

No le conteste, decidí no volver a cometer ese error.

El no me amaba, él no lo hacía. Nunca lo hizo, todo fue una ilusión. El creyó que como yo lo hacia el también, pero, en una relación, un solo corazón no puede latir por los dos.

Yo no merecía seguir escuchando más mentiras, que al cabo, más daño me hacían.

El no me amaba, no me creía hermosa, y en el fondo, sufría únicamente por la culpa. Una que cualquier persona es capaz de sentir, cuando por alguna razón, le hace daño a otra, consiente o inconscientemente.

No hacia falta que me amara para que la culpa le doliera. Tampoco hacia falta que me llamara, diciendo todas esas mentiras.

¿Qué pretendía ganar acaso con eso? ¿El cielo? ¿O que yo le dijera que también lo seguía amando para si exculparse de su calvario y volver a la normalidad?

Era eso lo que él quería, que yo admitiera que lo seguía amando, para volver a sentirse seguro. Que yo le dijera que lo perdonaba y que ya nada importaba, todo para que el, pudiera volver a comer, sin ese hoyo negro en el fondo del estómago.

Me recosté en la amplia y suave cama de hotel, no sin antes escribirle un impersonal mensaje de texto a Jacob para avisarle que seguía viva y apagar el celular, para acabar con la insistencia de Edward.

Abrace con fuerza una almohada contra mi pecho, antes de soltar un sollozo. A eso había dedicado mi escapa, a aprovechar para llorar todo lo que necesitaba, y todo aquello, que no estaba dispuesta a hacer en su propio hogar.

En estos momentos, cada minuto para mí, era como si de días se tratase.

Cuando extrañas a alguien, la vida se resume, en un antes y un después, con un gran vacío en el medio.

Yo extrañaba a Edward.

Tenía una necesidad enfermiza de encender el teléfono, responder sus llamadas y decirle donde estaba. Suplicarle que viniera y si era necesario, obligarle a que besara y me hiciera el amor. Estaba segura de que si en otras oportunidades pudo fingir también el deseo, en esta oportunidad, si ella se lo pedía como modo para absolver sus culpas, él no se negaría.

Él no se negaría a obtener su boleto directo hacia la paz mental, dado directamente de las manos de la estúpida de Bella Swan.

Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de sentir algo de amor. De sentir que para alguien yo era deseable, esbelta, bonita y femenina. Que era una persona y como tal, que tenía derecho a sanar.

Pero estaba segura de que nada de lo que deseaba, lo podría encontrar en Edward. El solo me diría una y otra vez la mentira que se había jactado de repetir tantas veces: "Eres hermosa". En este momento necesitaba algo más fuerte, convincente y ajeno, para que sus heridas cerraran un poco.

En este momento necesitaba de Jacob.

Prendió su teléfono y luego de esperar que cargara respectivamente, e ignorando las insistentes llamadas de Edward que luchaban por entrar, marco a Jacob

Luego de tres pitidos pudo escuchar su voz al otro lado.

-Hola.

-Hola Jake.- contesto con simpleza, tratando de esconder su llanto.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo te sientes?- "preciosa" solo Dios sabia, cuanto ella agradecía ese gesto inconsciente de Jake.

-Bueno, no moriré, pero al parecer, tampoco vivo.- le respondí.

-¿Regresaras pronto?- me pregunto Jake.

-¿Qué te parece venir tú?- dije deprisa, no sin arrepentirme después.

-¿Estas preparada para interactuar con el un mundo real?- no, pero era el momento de continuar, tres días era mucho.

-Se aprende sobre la práctica.- fue lo único que dije.

-No quiero que te sientas presionada a recibirme en tu vida Bells. Lo que está naciendo de mi hacia a ti, nunca será suficiente excusa, como para que tú te obligues aceptar lo que no puedes. Yo puedo entender.

-Gracias Jake, de verdad gracias por la paciencia. La que debería pensar así soy yo, que te estoy orillando a dejar todo tu trabajo para venir acá. No quiero que sientas que es tu obligación.

-Mi obligación, es que tu estés bien Bella, y esa obligación ni siquiera es contigo, sino con mi corazón. Si necesitas que este allá junto a ti, entonces lo estaré. No dudes nunca en que, yo estaré, en el exacto lugar, donde tú quieras que este. Mi puesto en tu vida me lo das tú, y donde sea que este, por mi estará bien.- me apreté con la mano libre el pecho, para contener el dolor que me producían sus palabras. Un dolor, que no me causaban literalmente su frase, sino, la agonía de saber, que a pesar de todo, quería que fuera otro quien me amara tanto.

-Yo….-no pude controlar mi voz. Respire profundo antes de continuar.- Yo solo….No quiero estar sola.- conteste antes de que un hipido dejara mi pecho.

-Esta bien pequeña, pronto estaré alla.-

Justo antes de conciliar el sueño, uno de mis ya frecuentes, ataques de llanto, me consumió. Abrace con fuerza una almohada contra mi pecho, tratando de prevenir la inminente ruptura en mi corazón. Fue imposible.

Cada vez que rememoraba a Edward, era como si un huracán nuevo barriera mi corazón. Mas y más destrucción a su paso, pero como la estúpida masoquista que era, no podía evitar recordar, comparar y llorar.

El amor podía a llegar ser tan hermoso, como destructivo. Por momentos, parecía servirte de sostén y para sobrevivir. Parecía ayudar a respirar. Pero también podía ser devastador. Transformarse en asfixiante y en asesino. En vez de sostenerte, te deja caer. Es como ángel y demonio, habitando en un mismo corazón.

* * *

**Que tal? Otro capitulo en solo dos dias...Este esta escrito desde el mismo dia que estba escrito el anterior publicado, pero por un monton de cosas, no lo publique antes...**

**Comentarios?**


	11. Mas de una verdad

**Más de una verdad.**

_Estar mal es un estado transitorio, entre la felicidad idealizada y la cura definitiva. Estar mal, es como pender de un hilo, que en algún momento se romperá, y con suerte, las cosas estarán mejor en la caída._Aixa-Gabii Serrada

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto al cruzar su brazo por sobre mis hombros, mientras mirábamos la playa.

-Sobrevivo.- conteste, como tenía alrededor de una semana diciendo.

-Eso no es suficiente.- atribuyo.

-Hay oportunidades en la vida en las que no tienes los quieres, a veces, ni siquiera la que necesitas Jake. Esta es una de las oportunidades en las cuales, no tengo ni lo que necesito y mucho menos lo que quiero

-¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar eso?

-Está bien Jake, no tienes que hacer más de lo que ya has hecho. Estas aquí, y eso me parece a mí que es mucho y suficiente.

-Yo lo hice por ti y si me pidieras que lo volviera a hacer así seria.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunto escapo de mis pensamientos.

-Explícate.- mi miro confundido.

-Porque lo haces. No entiendo que te impulsa a ser tan bueno conmigo, sabiendo que no puedo corresponderte.

-¿Qué no puedes corresponderme?- indago. Él estaba buscando la manera de profundizar en el tema de nuestros sentimientos y yo no estaba lista para eso.

-Jacob, no hace falta que hablemos de algo que sabemos que está pasando, o por lo menos de tu parte. Yo se que tu estas sintiendo algo por mi, y se que confías ciegamente en que estos actos de buen amigo te llevaran a algún lado. Siempre se ha creído que la mejor manera de ganarte el corazón de una mujer, es reparándolo para luego reclamarlo. Este no es el caso y espero que lo entiendas.- Jacob exploto en carcajadas.

-Bella esto no se trata de una treta de conquista. No voy a negarte que si siento algo por ti y que quiero conquistarte, pero no lo hare sobre el fantasma de Edward. Él es un capitulo pesado de tu vida, y hay páginas que te cuesta pasar aunque no te gusta lo que dicen, eso lo puedo entender. También entiendo que pienses que todos somos el prototipo básico de hombre que Edward te demostró que podía ser, el día que te engaño y ni cuenta se dio. Las cosas son complicadas una vez que crees haber conocido a todo el mundo, pero la realidad es otra pequeña. No todos los que vemos programas de marcianos, creemos que nos invadirán.- su analogía me hizo soltar una risita.

-Excelente comparación.- alague.

-Eres tu la escritora aquí, no yo. El punto es que no estoy dispuesto a tomar provecho de absolutamente nada de lo que para ti sea una desgracia. Yo voy a exorcizar el fantasma que habita en ti, no lo hare mi aliado.- mi miro con seriedad.

-Yo…Lo siento Jacob. De verdad lamento haberme precipitado y haberte calificado de lo que no eres o no pareces mejor dicho. Solo que, en este momento no es la mejor etapa de mi vida y no quiero permitir que nada de esto de pie a otras cosas peores. Creo que con lo mal que va puede llegar a ser una dosis suficiente por algo de tiempo.

-Creo que es normal que pienses así. En realidad, nunca he sufrido demasiado por nada. Creo que lo más me ha afectado en mi vida, ha sido la muerte de Bombón, mi perra, y eso fue hace como diez años. Mi vida siempre ha sido aburrida, sin amores arriesgados, bajas pasiones, corazones rotos, apuestas, ni demás.- entramos en un tema más seguro y me decidí a preguntar.

-Cuéntame de tu familia.- le pedí.

-Bueno, mi mama, es la mujer más espectacular que conozco en el mundo, y eso que conozco muchas.- rio.- No es la mama dulce que me acaricie la cabeza todo el tiempo y me llame osito. Ella sabe que yo soy más seco para esas coas, así que somos más que todo bromistas entre los dos. La amo con todo mi corazón, y aunque no estamos repitiéndonoslo a cada momento, ella lo sabe. Siempre estoy detrás de ella cuidándole cada movimiento. Es una mujer testaruda y odia que la haga sentir inútil, aunque yo siempre trato de hacer todo por ella.- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunte fascinada por la manera de hablar de su mama.

-Rachel, como mi hermana.

-¿Tienes hermanas?- estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, tres. Yo soy el mayor, luego viene Rachel, después Rebecca y la ultima y más querida, Leah.-sus ojos brillaron al mencionarla.

-Cuéntame mas.- insistí.

-Bueno, Rachel tiene 25 años, es un año menor que yo. Rebecca tiene 23 y Leah tiene 17, es la niña de la casa en muchos sentidos. Rachel siempre fue más grande de lo que su edad decía. Era muy independiente y disfrutaba bastante de la compañía de sus amigos en la escuela. Era difícil mantenerla en casa durante un fin de semana, y cuando se fue a Florida a estudiar veterinaria, no hubo manera de hacerla regresar a casa por más de dos semanas. Para cuando eso paso, yo ya estaba aquí en New York, así que a veces, mama me enviaba a mí a verla, porque en la mente de ella, estaba más cerca. Creo que al final, era la misma distancia tanto para ella como para mí.

En el caso de Rebecca, lo de ella siempre fue estudiar. Era la mejor se su clase y la mejor estudiante de la familia. No presento un novio hasta hace como dos años, y prefirió quedarse cerca para estudiar. Se fue a Indiana a estudiar y ahora vive allá, consiguió trabajo dando clases en su misma facultad, estudio Física.- cruce la mirada con él, mientras me dejaba llevar por la expresión de pánico, el sonrió.- Yo pensé lo mismo cuando escogió esa carrera, pero no hubo un dia en el que ella no disfruta más que el anterior sus clases y cada vez que hablábamos, sus calificaciones eran mejor que las mías, a pesar de que ella vivía solo de formulas. Fue tan buena en su carrera, que no solo da clase, es miembro del centro de investigaciones de su universidad, es extraño.

-Es impresionante Jake, tu familia debe ser muy feliz.- alague.

-Y lo estamos eso es muy cierto. Aunque Rachel no sea una genio, está a punto de casarse y Rebecca es una importante científica y hace lo que le gusta. Aun nos queda Leah, pero ella es otra cosa.- su expresión cambio, su ilumino.

-¿Qué le gusta a Leah?

-Es una niña supremamente inteligente como Rebecca, saldrá este año, un año antes delo normal. Ella quiere ir a Harvard a estudiar medicina. Aunque morimos de pensar que pueda quedar en Harvard, también estamos a la expectativa por si no queda. Lo único en lo que piensa es en eso, aunque yo, ya ofrecí pagar su carrera. Mama no estuvo de acuerdo al igual que mis hermanas, pero de todas maneras lo terminare haciendo si es necesario.- me aclaro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué piensa tu papa?- luego de preguntar me arrepentí. Yo desconocía si el tenía a su papa, y podía llegar a ser una pregunta imprudente.

-Papa solo quiere que Leah sea feliz, él me apoya en la idea de pagarle la universidad. El esta consiente de que tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarle la carrera y el hospedaje a ella en Massachusetts. Lo que más feliz me hace es que estará bastante cerca de mí.

-Eres muy cercano con ella.- debió ser una pregunta pero sonó a afirmación.

-Es mi hermanita mas pequeña. La última vez que estuve en casa, ella estaba besándose con su novio en la puerta de casa y quise matarlo por tocarla. Mas tarde esa noche, entendí que ella había crecido y le prometí que lo último que haría como hermano sobreprotector seria pagar sus estudios para que cumpliera su sueño.

-¿Por qué estudiaste Economía?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, porque amo el dinero.- estallo en carcajadas.- Y aparte de lo obvio, siempre me gustó mucho el movimiento constante de las cosas cuando trabajas con dinero. En una bolsa de valores nada es seguro, es como ser médico, puedes tener muchos pacientes vivos hoy o tal vez muchos muertos, y eso le da adrenalina a la situación. Amo mucho mi trabajo, sobretodo porque tengo un excelente sueldo y puedo mantener una vida cómoda para mí y mis padres en Nebraska. Sin contar que me permite pagarle la carrera a Leah en caso de que no obtenga una beca como Rachel y Rebecca.- me reí de la simpleza con que contaba las cosas.

-Háblame de tus amoríos.- indague en un tema mucho más personal.

-Bueno en el instituto, no fueron muchos. Mi meta principal era estudiar porque quería ir a Harvard, ese era mi sueño. Gracias a mi profunda concentración lo logre y soy egresado de la escuela de negocios de Harvard. Gracias a mi desempeño en la universidad y la gran amistad que hice con un compañero, el me consiguió trabajo en la bolsa de New York, porque su padre tenía una cargo importante allí. Ambos trabajábamos allí, pero él fue transferido a una bolsa en Europa y yo me quede aquí, por no perder el contacto con mi familia. Por eso es que estoy dispuesto a pagar los estudios de Leah. Entiendo lo que se siente pensar en Harvard, porque antes de entra, era en lo único que pensaba.

Mi primera novia formal y presentada, estudiaba conmigo y antes de terminar la carrera termine con ella, porque me era infiel. Fue un proceso difícil, porque me sentí algo burlado pero estaba a punto de terminar la carrera y no tenía tiempo para sufrir por un corazón roto. Una vez que me gradué entre a trabajar y entonces menos tiempo tuve. Cuando me vine a percatar, ya había sanado la herida y ni cuenta me di. A esta altura deduzco que tampoco era mucho lo que la amaba.- se encogió de hombros.- Hasta el año pasado estuve con una chica que trabaja conmigo. Fue una relación muy linda y vivimos cosas espectaculares. Ella me regalo su virginidad, cosa que siempre me parecerá hermoso y el mayor gesto de amor. Luego elle la transfirieron y tratamos de seguir a distancia pero no pudimos. Terminamos hace como seis meses y aunque me pego, lo supere. De resto tuve muchas novias durante el instituto. Novias no formales, de algunos besos, a lo mejor algún revolcón pero ya.

-Es una vida interesante ¿Fuiste muy alocado durante tu etapa de fraternidad?

-Fraternidad. Es una palabra pesada para mí. Pero no, mi vida universitaria fue individualista, tenía amigos pero no estaba en ninguna fraternidad, porque la beca era demasiado importante para mí. No tengo que negar que disfrute de fiestas, alcohol, sexo y otras cosas clásicas de la vida universitaria, pero siempre por momentos, el resto del tiempo estaba metido en los negocios, tratando de participar al cien.

-Es irónico pensar que tú, con ese prototipo de chico popular hayas llevado una vida tan aburrida durante tu época de universidad.- agregue.

-Cuéntame tu algo, he hablado mucho.- me sonrió.

-Bueno, cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que sabias muchas cosas de mí, y mi vida entera esta en mi biografía así que no hay mucho que decir.- le reste importancia.

-En tu biografía no dice que fueras casada y de eso supe hace poco, así que deben haber mas secretos oscuros. Cuéntame de tu familia, de ellos no se habla en tu biografía.

-Bueno, soy hija única. Mi madre se llama Renee y no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Nunca ajuste mucho con ella, siempre pensó que me faltaba un tornillo, así que normalmente cada una estaba en sus mundos, donde encajábamos a la perfección. La amo, es mi mama, y cuando estrene mi libro, por primera vez en mi vida me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí y me abrazo de verdad. Fue un día lindo. Mi padre, murió cuando yo tenía 13 años, pero eso ya lo sabes porque si lo decía. Era parte de un equipo de inteligencia y planeo de ataques tácticos de una de las ramificaciones de SWAT. Murió en uno de los asaltos.- lo mire, para que supiera que había terminado.

-¿Novios?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Bueno, cuando mi papa murió, mi mama me dejo en claro que no tenía tiempo para dramas, que ahora debíamos salir adelante. Así que yo me hice muy unida con los Cullen, que eran las únicas personas que me aceptaban cuando tenía mis crisis. Allí me enamore de Alec, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Alice y nos hicimos novios cuando yo tenía 14. Al año siguiente él se fue de la ciudad y yo lo olvide. Me dolió, pero en esa época el dolor era algo bastante pasajero. Cuando tenía 16, me hice novia de Edward. A partir de allí fuimos novios, hasta que nos casamos cuando cumplimos 18. Nos vinimos juntos a New York y estudiamos aquí mientras vivíamos en un pequeño apartamento tipo estudio. Las pasamos algo difícil, lo que más nos ayudaba era el hecho de que la familia de Edward siempre fue pudiente y ellos nos colaboraban, pero ambos éramos orgullosos, y no era mucha la ayuda que aceptábamos. Queríamos salir a delante por nosotros mismos.- me reí al recordar nuestros berrinches y chiquilladas de adolescentes.

-¿Él fue tu primera vez?- me sorprendió el tono personal de la pregunta.

-Sí, así fue.- conteste con simpleza.

-¿Cómo fue que decidiste casarte con él?

-Es una pregunta complicada de responder. Cuando me propuso matrimonio por primera vez, fue algo burdo e impulsivo. Estábamos en medio de su cuarto, mirando al techo y hablando de universidades, no hubo pétalos de rosas, anillo ni se puso de rodillas. Yo simplemente me hice la dormida, producto del pánico. A la mañana siguiente insistió y yo simplemente le dije que si se había fumado algo, tratando de evadir la situación.

Así pasaron las semanas y llego el baile de graduación. Él ya había cumplido los 18 y yo iba camino a ellos en septiembre. En pleno baile se puso de rodillas con un anillo en mano y me pidió que nos casáramos. Recuerdo que me rogo que le permitiría estar conmigo para siempre, comenzando por New York. Yo ya había estado pensando en las propuestas que me había hecho con anterioridad y en alguna de las noches que me desvele pensándolo, sentí mariposas en el estómago. Esa noche, decidí que la próxima vez le diría que sí. Cuando tenía 17, no imaginaba un mejor futuro que venir acá, estudiar lo que amaba, escribir un libro y estar con él para toda la vida. Gracias a eso, le dije que si el día del baile, y un mes después nos casamos. Fue una boda sencilla, pero para mí fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Sentí que ni Lady Diana, tuvo una boda tan hermosa como la mía.

-Yo puedo imaginarlo. Lo que sigue pareciéndome increíble es lo jóvenes que eran para casarse. Yo no hubiese podido.- me miro aterrorizado y me reí.

-Yo lo amaba y el parecía también hacerlo, así que nadie se puso a contar cuantos años habían pasado desde que usaba pañales. Mi mama me advirtió que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error y al principio se negaba, pero al final, termino firmando el permiso para que me pudiera casar, yo aún era menor de edad. A veces pienso que hubiese sido de mí, si le hubiese hecho caso a mi mama y simplemente hubiese venido a New York a divertirme.- mire hacia el mar mientras este rompía contra la costa y recordé las palabras que tantas veces me había repetido Renee.

-Creo que lo mejor es lo que sucede. Aunque no termino bien, no creo que todo allá sido tan malo como el final.- negué con la cabeza.

-En eso tienes razón. El camino fue hermoso. Vivimos nuestra luna de miel aquí, él entre recetas yo entre libros y así se nos pasaron los mejores tres años de nuestras vidas. Yo logre adelantar materias y para cuando nos divorciamos estaba terminando la carrera. Mi plan original era terminar rápido para que encargáramos un hijo. Tanto el como yo soñábamos con la fama, y sabíamos que dejar los hijos para después, significarían que caerían atravesados con nuestro éxito. Queríamos que tuvieran sus primeros años normales, antes de que sus padres se volvieron famosos.- solté una carcajada amarga.- Tonterías de adolescentes.- agregue.

-Para mi tiene sentido.- dijo Jacob.

-Para mi también lo tenía, aunque estas alturas, me parece un derroche de egocentrismo y confianza en nosotros mismos.

-¿Fuiste feliz?- cambio de tema

-Muchísimo. Fue una época muy bonita como te dije antes, y me hizo muy feliz. Todo dentro de mi cabeza parecía estar fríamente calculado. Al parecer, no había espacio para errores, o eso creía yo.

-¿Te dolió mucho?- esa fue una pregunta estúpida y se lo hice saber con mi mirada.

-Por supuesto que si Jake. Mucho. Creo que me dolió más de lo que me alimento. Es muy extraño.- mi mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

-No sé si es demasiado cliché para ti, pero ¿esto que tienes en un corazón roto?- su pregunta me desconcertó y me puso a pensar.

- He vivido toda mi vida huyendo de los clichés. Cuando eres escritora, luchas contra ellos para que no posean tus historias, para no volverte una más del montón. Pero, nunca en mi vida, un cliché se había ajustado tanto a mis sentimientos, como ahora. En este instante, mi estado de ánimo, no tiene tiempo para ser original. Tengo el corazón roto en mil pedazos, y aunque en esa afirmación no hay nada de singularidad, la verdad a veces suena repetida.- nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojos mostraron una compasión y adoración, solo similar a la que Alice me había mostrado cuando le conté la verdad sobre lo de su hermano.

-Los clichés son estúpidos pero nos persiguen.- apretó su mano a la mía y me sentí reconfortar por unos momentos.

-¿Cuál es tu cliché Jake?

-Tengo todo para ser feliz, pero no lo soy.- entrelace mis dedos con los suyos al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué no te deja ser feliz?

-Que no tengo el corazón roto.- su voz fue llana y su tranquilidad me pareció de locos. Su respuesta rayaba en lo descabellado.

-No entiendo.- lo mire con desconcierto.

-No he tenido verdaderas emociones en mi vida Bella. No me arriesgue a casarme a los 18, ni sobreviví a duras penas en una ciudad diferente con el amor de mi vida, por las ganas de ser independiente. No me sentí enamorado al punto de querer adelantar materias para tener un hijo, antes de ser uno de los empresarios más famosos del país. No me divorcie ni se lo que es extrañar a alguien o amarlo tanto que parte de tu corazón se va con él. Soy bastante inexperto en las emociones, solo se de números.-suspiro con frustración.

-Ya llegara tu turno Jake, ya llegara.- me abrazo y juntos, miramos el crepúsculo en su apogeo desde las cómodas sillas playeras a la orilla del mar, donde estábamos sentados y donde habíamos confesado más de una verdad.


	12. Otra vez diciembre

**Otra vez diciembre.**

Mantén la calma. No tienes por qué entrar en pánico. Vas a estar bien. Lo haces por los niños y por la humanidad. Él de seguro no estará aquí.- me dije mentalmente mientras trataba con mis manos sudorosas de alisar las inexistentes arrugas en mi vestido champagne.

A medida que me acercaba a la entrada del salón mi pánico aumentaba más, por lo cual decidí apretar el brazo de Jake, que se encontraba enlazado al mío.

-Esta bien, no hay muchas fotos.- Jacob confundió mi pánico con la cantidad de fotógrafos que estaban recibiendo a las celebridades.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.- susurre pero ni chance nos dio de que el preguntara nada, cuando ya estábamos dentro del salón.

Un pequeño cosquilleo se alojó en la boca de mi estómago como una bola de paja a medio tragar. Esa sensación desagradable y conocida, que se percibe cuando crees que todo el mundo a tu alrededor te está viendo.

-Todo el mundo nos ve.- le susurre a Jacob.

-No ese de allá no…Olvídalo ya lo hizo.- una pequeña risita broto de él y sin esperarlo me planto un beso en la sien antes de volver a su postura.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo te voy a agradecer que me acompañaras a este baile. Si no fuera por lo niños ni estuviera aquí.- murmure mientras le sonreía a una de las descendientes más importantes de una familia pudiente de New York.

-Bueno, ya veremos que se puede hacer para que saldes la deuda. Tal vez acompañarme a Nebraska a para navidad.- lo mire desconcertada mientras nos acomodábamos en una mesa. Al parecer la gente había dejado de observarnos o para mí la sensación había pasado.

-Odio navidad.- conteste recomponiendo mi semblante.

No había nada de falso en mi comentario a pesar de que por este había recibido la mirada de asombro de Jacob. Yo no era la mejor amiga de esta época en particular del año.

-Vamos, a todo el mundo le gusta la navidad. Es una época épica, sobre todo aquí en New York.- eso era cierto, pero no era excusa para que disfrutara de la navidad.

-No he pasado buenas navidades en los últimos 12 años de mi vida. Mi mama tenía un concepto de navidad demasiado acartonado y comercial. Básicamente lo usaba para explotar las tarjetas de crédito de papa con vestidos caros, que le luciría a sus amigas en las misas de navidad a las que por cierto, odiaba ir.- le reste importancia.

-Que las cosas salgan mal en navidad, no quiere decir que diciembre tenga la culpa.- se encogió de hombros.

-No insinué nunca que diciembre tuviera la culpa.- corregí

-Entonces ¿Te gusta diciembre?- me reto.

-No, porque todo el diciembre se trata de navidad. No es cuestión del mes, si fuera en febrero o en julio, me gustaría tan poco como ahora.- me senté en la silla que él acababa de apartar para mi mientras depositaba mi cartera en la mesa.

-En mi casa teníamos la costumbre de celebrar el 1 de diciembre como si fuera el 25. Era el día que colocábamos el árbol y nos dábamos regalos como si de navidad como tal se tratase. Era una tradición hermosa que perdimos cuando cada uno se fue de la ciudad a estudiar. Este año quisimos hacerlo, pero bueno, ya estamos casi a mitad de mes, así que entenderás que no se dio.- me sonrió con algo de tristeza y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.

-Ya pronto podrás ir ¿Cuándo tendrás vacaciones?- le pregunte apartándome rápidamente de él.

-No lose, con todos los problemas que está teniendo la moneda últimamente, es algo bastante impreciso, aunque creo que como el 20.- me respondió, mientras concentrado observaba a alguien.

Mi curiosidad pudo más que absolutamente cualquier cosa, y decidí seguir su mirada hacia lo que lo tenía tan concentrado.

Era Alice, quien estaba en el fondo del salón, compartiendo unos besos acalorados con un chico. Más bien, con Jasper.

-¿Esa no es la hermana de Edward?- escuchar su nombre me hizo estremecerme.- Lo siento.- dijo al sentir mi reacción. Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Sí, es la hermana de Edward ¿De dónde la conoces?- me intrigue.

-Ella cubrió la fiesta aniversario de mi empresa y mi fiesta de cumpleaños, donde nos conocimos.- me recordó, mientras me sonreía.

-Claro, si soy estúpida, ella fue quien me llevo a tu fiesta ahora que lo mencionas. Estuvo insistiendo todo el día para que la acompañara.

-¿Quieres ir a saludarla? Puedo estar solo unos minutos. Aunque no lo creas, yo también soy famoso, se codearme con el jet set y las estrellas neoyorquinas.- me dio un empujoncito con su hombro y me mostro una sonrisa arrogante.

-No lo dudo ni un segundo casanova.- me levante para saludar a Alice, mientras me reía de la broma de Jake. El solo se limitó a guiñarme el ojo y cuando estuve a una distancia considerable, me voltee para ver cómo me lanzaba un beso. Me sonroje y de inmediato comprobé que a nuestro alrededor nadie se diera cuenta.

Mi tranquilidad volvió cuando me percate que cada quien estaba en lo suyo, así que seguí mi camino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a Alice, medite un poco las últimas horas de mi vida, y casi quise volverme contra una de las columnas del salón y golpearme hasta olvidar, o que me saliera sangre, lo que pasara primero.

Hacía ya tres días que había regresado de mi escapada a California y los días previos a y después de estar aquí, habían sido una locura.

Mi editorial esta hasta el cuello con la recesión económica y están presionando a toda la comitiva de escritores para que produzcamos algo que los saque de la "miseria económica" en la que se la pasan declarándose en cada llamado. En la última oportunidad, mi jefa en la editorial, me había casi comido viva, por estar en California dándome "la buena vida" según sus palabras, mientras en New York me esperaba un compromiso. Amenazo con revocar mi contrato con la editorial y dejarme sin trabajo, si no me ponía ya a hacer algo.

La locura simplemente no termino con el problema con mi editorial, continuo cuando unos paparazzi nos vieron a Jake y a mí en la playa y las fotos se filtraron por todo el país, pero más específicamente, hasta los ojos de mi jefa. Una vez más sentí su furia cunado ella con sus propias palabras me aseguro, que ya entendía porque demonios no me importaba quedarme en la calle, cuando me casaría con un importante economista a nivel mundial. Quise morir de la risa.

Antes de quedarme sin tímpano por sus gritos en sus llamados constantes, obligue a Jake a regresarse a New York, donde lo esperaba un jefe bastante ofuscado, que lo estaba amenazando con hacerlo trabajar en noche buena por haberse ido a pasear con su novia. De eso también quisimos morir de la risa.

Jake me hizo caso y se vino un día antes que yo para controlar a su jefe. ¿Cuál fue la excusa para explicar el desastre? Que nos dimos una escapa romántica para que me pidiera matrimonio, y otro montón de cosas, que según sus palabras, eran cosas de hombres. Estaba a punto de casarme para que Jake no perdiera su trabajo.

Con un día de diferencia entre vuelos, me di una última noche para mis ataques de pánico y llanto. Llore hasta quedarme dormida y al día siguiente no pude quitarme los lentes oscuros hasta que llegue a mi casa. La hinchazón no cedió hasta el día siguiente en la tarde.

En California, durante mi ataque de llanto me volví a prometer no hacerlo más. Me jure que esta era la última vez que lloraba por él y deje de poder pronunciar su nombre, evitando a toda costa que mi promesa se rompiera, y por algún lado el llanto lograra filtrarse.

Me prometí ser mucho más optimista y jure que mi humor cambiaria, aunque sería la vez numero mil y me sentía bipolar, así iba a ser. Yo iba a cambiar de temperamento y seria lo más normal y feliz posible, sin caer en locura, sin caer en amargura. Equilibrada, punto.

Como si las promesas no estuviesen hechas para mí, en lo que puse un pie en New York, mi mundo volvió a su estado gris de siempre.

El sol y el calor playero le dieron paso al frio y la nieve de New York, que ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de notar que estaba allí, cuando hui en mi ataque de pánico.

Si, antes de irme había estado nevando. Mientras estuve en California estaba nevando, el día que llegue estaba nevando y hoy afuera, seguía nevando. Odiaba el frio con todo mi ser, más específicamente, la época que acarreaba dicho frio infernal en esta ciudad.

Cuando recorrí las calles en mi auto camino a mi apartamento, más aumentaron mis ganas de llorar y agradecí haber cruzado los dedos cuando hice la promesa.

Todo estaba impresionante e irritantemente decorado con luces y árboles navideños. Estábamos en las primeras semanas de dicha época y no les costó nada sacar los adornos desde ya. Bendita navidad.

Cuando llegue a casa, volví a llorar como si estuviera en California.

Así se me paso la semana pasada, luego de regresar de mi ataque de cobardía. Llorar, comer, salir a ver la navidad, maldecir la nieve y llorar.

Para el viernes recibí una llamada de mi agente exhortándome a participar del "Baile navideño de las estrellas" que se realizaba todos los años, con el fin de ayudar a una causa distinta, en esta oportunidad, a los niños con VIH en EU. Cuando me dijeron niños y obligación en una misma oración, no me quedo más que aceptar.

Cuando quise invitar a Jake, él ya estaba invitado. A pesar de ser solamente un economista, salía en revistas de negocios, con bastante frecuencia y era muy conocido en el jet set de New York, fue uno de los primeros invitados.

Así que aquí estábamos, luego de que me haya visto llorar más que mi madre y más tiempo hinchada que el propio Edward. Él había accedido a ser mi pareja y yo la suya, durante el baile. Las cosas marchaban bien y se podría decir que éramos muy buenos amigos.

Cuando me percate de hasta donde había caminado, ya estaba más que en frente de Alice y Jasper, pero estos estaban compartiendo un beso tan largo y acalorado, que ni cuenta se habían dado de mi presencia.

Me aclare la garganta para que supieran que estaba allí y de inmediato la mano de Jasper salió de debajo del corto vestido de Alice.

No pude contener la carcajada al ver la cara de este cuando se sentido descubierto. El parecía mantener la esperanza de que al sacar la mano rápido yo no me daría cuenta de que siempre estuvo allí. Mientras tanto Alice, trataba de controlar un sonrojo y se acomodaba el pelo.

-Hola chicos.- los salude con neutralidad tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Hola Bella.- contesto Jasper, volteándose para abrazarme. En el momento en que su cuerpo contacto con el mío, pude sentir en su ropa el olor al perfume de Alice. Quien sabe desde cuando estarían aquí "apapuchándose"

-Dios Bella yo…- Alice comenzó a hablar pero de inmediato la controle.

-No pasa nada si, vine en son de paz. Solo venia como buena amiga a informarle que el rincón es engañoso. Tiene poca iluminación pero no por eso no se ve desde allá.- me voltee y señale la ahora vacía mesa, donde estaban mis cosas.- lo que pasa acá.- regrese mi mirada a ellos.

-Yo estoy muy apenado. No se cómo fue que perdí así la cordura. Aquí hay algunos de los médicos que trabajan con María y me conocen como su prometido. Yo…- Alice de inmediato lo detuvo.

-Vete al demonio ¿Correcto?- sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira y sus ojos no titubearon cuando pronuncio las fuertes palabras.

-Alice, es que…- de inmediato la mano izquierda de Alice impacto contra su mejilla. Quise que me tragara la tierra por estar en el medio de su disputa.

-¿Qué parte de vete al demonio, es la que no te queda clara?- Jasper puso una mano sobre su ahora enrojecida mejilla y se volteo camino hacia los sanitarios sin mediar palabras.

Alice respiro profundo y se abanicó la cara con la mano tratando de contener el llanto que se había acumulado en sus ojos. Luego con la misma mano, aliso su vestido purpura y se encontró con mi mirada.

-No tenemos muchas oportunidades para hacer lo que viste. María cree que está en casa de su mama, pero en realidad Carlota está en un crucero por el Caribe. Él no le dijo nada porque vio en eso la oportunidad de que nos viéramos más seguido. Su mama le dejo las llaves de la casa y de vez en cuando nos encontramos allí con la misma excusa. Es enfermizo y me prometí que no pasaría, pero es tentador ahora que no se va aun.- recordé que hacia algunos días, muchos creía yo, ella me había comentado que Jasper se iría.

-¿Qué paso?- parte de mi pregunta murió cuando la voz de una mujer hablo por el micrófono desde el escenario.

-Quiero darles la bienvenida oficial al Baila navideño de las estrellas, que este año tiene como fin, recaudar fondos para los niños infectados de VIH. Como es costumbre de todos los años, les explicaremos el procedimiento. Cada estrella de las invitadas tendrán la oportunidad de bailar con un generoso donador, que en línea, compro la oportunidad de tener dos bailes que alguna de sus estrellas favoritas aquí presentes. Cabe resaltar que cada una de las estrellas que estaban dentro de la oferta están aquí y que los donadores son anónimos, por lo cual, solo nosotros los organizadores, conocemos los nombres de estos. Este año, contamos con donadores de muy alto rango, personas que dieron grandes sumas y también variadas celebridades. Tenemos actores jóvenes, diseñadoras, empresarios, deportistas, chefs y escritores. Cada artista comenzara a ser buscado a partir de ahora por su donador. Muchas gracias y que comience la velada.- regrese mí vista a Alice, que se encontraba ya con su acostumbrada sonrisa y grabador en mano.

-Es hora de trabaja.- me aseguro y se alejó de mí.

Para cuando la suave música tocada por la orquesta inicio, decidí caminar de regreso a mi mesa. Sabía perfectamente que no me levantaría en toda la noche, a no ser que Jake me sacara a bailar.

Aunque yo estaba dentro de la lista de subastas por internet porque lo había visto con mis propios ojos el viernes pasado cuando me lo había mencionado, sabía que la mayoría de mis fanáticas eran mujeres y no pagarían un baile conmigo. Nunca faltaba el artista que venía a comerse lo que no pago, porque nadie compro el tiempo con ellos.

Me senté en mi respectiva silla, volteándola para darle cara a la pista de baile y la orquesta, que continuaba con la sueva tonada. En el fondo de las teclas del piano, se podía percibir un saxo dándole apoyo a una fina y casi silenciosa arpa. La mezcla de exquisitos instrumentos supo a gloria y sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos, dejándome envolver, ahora, por la tonada de What a wonderful world en un solo de saxo.

De repente, aun siguiendo en la misma canción, el piano se incorporó y una suave voz femenina comenzó a entonar la letra con una voz baja y casi susurrada. El ambiente estaba cargado de paz y casi sentí que nada podía arrebatarme estos cinco minutos de armonía para mi cuerpo, que se balanceaba suavemente al ritmo de la música.

Para cuando termino la canción, comenzó otra más o menos en la misma tónica, esta vez, solo con la voz de la cantante y el piano. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer al escuchar Only you.

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos siguieron cerrados y mi cuerpo continúo meneándose al compás de la hermosa canción.

-¿Bailamos?- esa voz no.

De inmediato la calma que había obtenido mi cuerpo se perdió y abrí mis ojos tan rápido que me maree en el proceso.

Frente a mí se encontraba mi eterna pesadilla, Edward.

-No.- conteste.

-Debes hacerlo, yo compre ese derecho.- mi boca se abrió y mi quijada toco el piso y más allá al oír sus palabras.

-Eso es imposible, tu eres parte de la subasta.- recordé haber visto su nombre y foto en la página.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. La chica que compro ese derecho no lo importo esperar a que yo reclamara el mío primero.- se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero bailar contigo.

-Debes hacerlo.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-Bella, debes hacerlo.- pronuncio mirándome con seriedad.

-Estas dispuesto a caer tan bajo, como para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.- debió ser una pregunta, pero sonó a afirmación.

-Vamos Bella, está sonando tu canción favorita.- suavizo su temple y entonces me percate que a nuestro alrededor la vida continuaba.

Edward no se había equivocado al afirmar que estaba sonando mi canción favorita. En el fondo podía oírse Tears of heaven también solo en piano y con la voz de la hermosa joven.

Mire hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar a Jacob, pero no pude localizarlo. Edward se percató de mi brusquedad y agrego:

-El está bailando con una joven estudiante de economía. Al parecer su familia tiene todo el dinero del mundo, y le compro de regalo de cumpleaños el derecho de bailar con su ídolo, Jacob.- mis hombros cayeron derrotados cuando con mis propios ojos confirme que era cierto.

Me coloque de pie y trate de ocupar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en alisar mi vestido. Edward pareció impacientarse y me jalo por un brazo.

Nos acomodamos a un costado del gran círculo de personas y comenzamos a danzar al suave ritmo de las últimas notas de la canción.

-Recuerda que son dos canciones.- me dijo al oído cuando quise separarme de el al final de la canción.

Comenzó a sonar Are you lonesome tonight.

-Amo esa canción.- menciono de la nada, apretándome contra él.

No dije nada y en vano trate de alejarme de él y liberarme de su abrazo. A pesar de mi rechazo su cuerpo más se acercó al mío y fue entonces que mi mundo más tembló.

Cada poro de mi piel podía sentir el suyo en contra parte. Cada curva y espacio en mi cuerpo estaba lleno por el suyo, que parecía estarme ocupando e invadiendo de lleno.

En mi pecho, cada pequeña insuflación de aire que entraba, quemaba como si de ácido se tratara. Antes de que pudiera exhalarla, mi cuerpo se estremecía al detectar la fuente la agonía. El peculiar y hermoso olor de Edward.

Una mezcla entre vainilla, madera, esencias florares y un peculiar y solo mencionable, olor a hombre, se mezclaba dándole una característica olfativa a Edward, reconocible a la distancia.

Sabía que para cuando me separara de él, estaría impregnada de su colonia y olor corporal, como si de un animal marcado me tratase.

Cada uno de los músculos de Edward parecían estar relajados y en contra parte los míos, se estaban engarrotando de estar tanto a la defensiva del próximo movimiento de Edward.

Sus suaves y estilizadas manos de alguna vez pianista, estaban estratégicamente colocada en la parte baja de mi espalda, justo sobre el arco entre esta propiamente dicha y mi trasero. Me sentí incomoda y comencé a revolverme, buscando la manera de subir su mano.

-Estate quieta Bella, es música lenta, disfruta el momento.- que cínico.

-Nada obligado es bueno y por ende, no se disfruta.- conteste con simpleza.

-¿Recuerdas cuanto amábamos bailar?- pregunto ignorando mi comentario anterior.

-No, y ya la canción termino, cumplí mi parte. Gracias por donar y anda a buscar a la chica que compro tus derechos.- me aparte de él y en esta oportunidad no opuso resistencia, simplemente me libero.

-Gracia a ti Bella.- su cuerpo se aproximó al mío una vez más y por instinto, di un paso hacia atrás.

-Adiós Edward.- baje la cabeza y el me pillo con la guardia baja, logrando acercarse a mí y dejándome un beso sobre la frente.

-Adiós Bella.- susurro antes de apartarse. No levante la mirada hasta que deje de percibir su familiar olor.

Mi mirada busco desesperada la de Jake, y gracias al cielo lo halle solo, pidiendo un trago en la barra.

Lo mas rápido que los tacones me dejaron caminar, me aproxime a él. En cuanto me sintió cerca se voltio para verme.

-Siento no haber pensado que él podía hacer eso.- me miro disculpándose.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte.

-De lo de Edward y el derecho. No pensé que pudiera caer más bajo.- se levantó de la barra y se acercó para abrazarme. En lo que sus brazos me apretaron, sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar y logre salir de letargo en el que me había mantenido.

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios, a pesar de que retuve con fuerza las lágrimas. No lloraría hasta llegar a casa.

-Está bien pequeña, es hora de irnos.- Jacob me tomo de la mano y juntos atravesamos el salón. En el camino divise a Alice y me limite a despedirme de ella con la mano, bajando la cabeza para ocultar mis ojos preñados de lágrimas.

Esa noche, cuando al fin estuve sola, me eche en mi sofá a llorar con todas mis energías, mientras por mi ventana, los fríos e incansables copos de nieve caían. Una vez más la vida se burlaba de mí, en esta oportunidad con nieve, en la siguiente, quien sabe con qué.

* * *

**A alguien le gusto el capitulo? Espero que si. Como siempre y para variar Edward fastidiando a Bella y ella dejándose hacer, eso ya no es raro en estos dos.**

**Por otra parte como no es de extrañar Bella esta aferrándose a Jacob para superar esta dura etapa de su vida, lo de siempre.**

**Quiero agregar que a diferencia de mi personaje, yo amo la navidad y estoy deseosa que la de este año llegue rápido. Me encanta la época y aunque se ha vuelto un poco comercial, es inevitable sentir encanto hacia ella.**

**Tambien como parte de la información, quiero resaltar los nombres de las canciones de este capitulo: What a wonderful world de ** **Louis Armstrong, Only you de Elvis Presley, Tears of heaven de Eric Clapton y por ultimo Are you lonesome tonight también de Elvis Presley. Se las recomiendo todas, son hermosas. Las versiones de las que hablo en los capítulos, con los instrumentos mencionados, no existen. No sé si son siquiera posibles, solo se me ocurrió.**

**Gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Comentarios? Espero que si!**


	13. Guerra de pin

**Guerra de pin.**

-¿Bella?- pregunto una voz asomándose por la puerta de la sala de juntas de la editorial.

-Dime Hanna.- reconocí a la secretaria de la editora en jefe.

-Hay una fanática suya que está solicitando información sobre su disponibilidad para una entrevista. Asegura ser amiga suya de la infancia. Llamo para contactarse con su agente pero cuando le dije que no tenía, me pidió entenderse con usted.- ¿amiga de la infancia?

-¿Alice?- le pregunte.

-No, se identificó con Rosalie Cullen. Dijo que era su cuñada.- Hanna soltó una risita al decirlo.

-Claro, Rose. Dele mi número personal y que se contacte conmigo directamente. Gracias Hanna.- ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la sala.

-Entonces ¿Qué me dices?- volví al tema con Jennifer.

-Bueno, no sé qué decirte. Creo que hacer una aleación con Stephanie Meyer es una oportunidad única para mi, que con mi libro anterior no logre cubrir todo el público, pero no estoy segura de que me ajuste al genero de Meyer, no sé si me entiendas. En realidad no se a que se inclina ella, pero yo estoy trabajando ahora en un proyecto nuevo y me tiene bastante absorbida. He tenido que investigar mucho y creo que hare un par de viajes para empaparme más de la cuestión.- agregue.

-¿De qué estamos hablando?- ella se recostó en su amplia silla de cuero y la observe sonreír. Ella estaba a la espera de que de nuevo la llenara de dinero y fama.

-Bueno, estoy estudiando la posibilidad de escribir una historia ambientada en una población latina. Me parece atrayente la idea de que la vida es mucho mas difícil y convulsionada en esos países. No son lugares con economías estables y tal vez eso le haga la vida un poco más difícil a sus habitantes. Estoy en eso, principalmente la idea, es un amor entre dos partes diferentes del mundo.- le explique rápidamente.

-¿Alguna localidad en especial?

-Pues, estoy en eso aun. Creo que la favelas hay historias hermosas que contar, aunque también su país vecino tiene un circulo de marginalidad amplio. Creo que contar una historia fuera de las cómodas fronteras de nuestro país, podría ser un buen mercado.- me encogí de hombros.

-Sin duda que puede serlo. Lo desconocido es mucho más atrayente, aunque si te soy sincera me sorprende la inclinación que estas tomando en este libro.- la mire extrañada, invitándola a continuar.- No me malinterpretes, no creo que sea mala ni que pueda fracasar, solo que esperaba algo mucho más dramático.

-Bueno, estuve pensando en otras historias, pero por ahora creo que no vale la pena que te ilusione con ninguna porque, de verdad que ninguna la tengo escrita. Las cosas estan algo mezcladas ahora y estoy en proceso de ver que es lo que voy a desarrollar. Habla con la editorial que quiere que trabajemos con Meyer y convoca un encuentro. Veamos que esperan ellos, que espera Meyer, y si nos conviene. Tal vez y logremos hacer la asociación.- me levante de la mesa, tomando mi cartera.- Estamos en contacto.- nuestras manos se encontraron y ella me dio un apretón fuerte y profesional.

-Ponte a escribir algo, lo que sea. Necesitamos material nuevo y fresco. Estamos persiguiendo nuevos autores a ver que tiene ellos, pero también contamos con el panel que ya nos ha dado seguridad. Pídele a la musa que venga por ti.- nos reímos de su comentario y en un aura amena me acompaño a la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

-Hanna, páseme la llamada con la agente de Stephanie.- susurro desde la puerta antes de guiñarme un ojo. Le sonreí de nuevo y me encamine hacia el escritorio de Hanna.

-¿Qué paso con Rose?-indague.

-Dejo este número para que la contactara cuando saliera de la reunión, aunque quedo de llamarla en unas horas.

-Perfecto, gracias.- le regale mi mejor sonrisa y camine hacia los elevadores.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, me dispuse a buscar en mi bolso las llaves de mi carro. ¿Dónde carajo había dejado las llaves?

Cuando logre hallarlas, desactive la alarma del carro y me subí a él. Inmediatamente me envolvió el olor a ambientador de auto y a que estaba de nuevo en mi territorio acostumbrado.

Saque de mi bolso mi teléfono y mi manos libres antes de botar el bolso en el asiento trasero.

Marque el número de Jake y escuche el repicar en al audífono mientras arrancaba el carro.

Al tercer repique me contesto.

-_Hola pequeña_.- dijo él.

-Hola Jake, estoy saliendo de la editorial.- le avise.

_-¿Tengo que comenzar a mantenerte?_- pregunto preocupado y me eche a reír recordando la broma que habíamos hecho. Él estaba preocupado porque me echaran de la editorial y que tuviera que mantenerme.

-No, puedes estar tranquilo, sigo teniendo trabajo, es más, me ofrecieron algo maravilloso. La editorial que trabaja con la autora de Crepúsculo nos contactó y quieren que hagamos una asociación con alguna de las autoras de la editorial. Jennifer pensó en mí y me ofreció la oportunidad, no se si saltar, gritar, llorar o hacer las tres.

_-¡No puede ser! Eso me parece algo fantástico_.- escuche su emoción al otro lado de la línea.

-Si Jake, es algo así como mi sueño hecho realidad en el mundo. Cuando decidí ser escritora no existía Stephanie Meyer pero ahora que esta, es algo increíble. Ella es una de las escritoras más importantes e influyentes de la actualidad, es como escribir con J.K Rowling.- celebre.

-_Estas muy contenta_.- afirmo.

-Demasiado Jake, es una cuestión que no se describir, aunque por supuesto me hice la dura e insinué que tal vez estaba trabajando en este momento con mis propios proyectos y que eso me dejaba corta de tiempo, y que tal vez no me ajustaba al público al que llega Meyer, pero en el fondo, estaba que brincaba en una pata.-escuche su risa al otro lado del teléfono.

_-¿Estas manejando?-_ no entendí la pregunta.

-Si ¿Por qué?

_-Si no fuera asi, pensaría que estabas en medio del Central Park, pegando brincos como una niña._- escuche sus estruendosas carcajadas y me uní a ellas.- _¿Qué harás ahora?-_ pregunto tranquilizándose.

-Pues, tenía entre mis planes ir a visitar a Esme para contarle y pedirle su bendición.- lo escuche rezongar del otro lado.

-_No creo que sea lo mejor pequeña. Sabes que ese es punto de encuentro de la familia Cullen y él es un Cullen. No creo que estés preparada para verlo otra vez, y menos volver a tener un encontronazo con él de la última oportunidad._

-No puedo pasar toda mi vida huyendo.- me detuve en un semáforo.- Es estúpido estará tratando de nunca encontrarme con él, porque New York no es tan grande como parece. Somos dos personas adultas y nos desenvolvemos en el mismo medio, en algún momento tengo que verlo sin llorar o gritarle, no en ese orden.- me reí para quitarle seriedad a la situación.

-_En eso tienes mucha razón. Solo ten mucho cuidado y avísame cualquier cosa._

-Esta bien Jake, lo tomare en cuenta. Cuídate.

-_Tu también hazlo, te quiero mucho.-_ sonreí y conteste un simple adiós antes terminar la llamada.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital sonreí y me sentí más optimista que nunca. Hoy no venía a que Esme me consolara, hoy vendría a llenarla a ella de mi emoción y positivismo con respecto a mi nueva oportunidad

-Hola.- salude con ánimo mientras asomaba mi cara por la puerta. Del otro lado encontré a Esme con sus gafas puestas, concentrada en el libro que Edward le había comprado junto conmigo.

-Pequeña, pasa.- coloco un marca libros en la página donde quedo y me hizo señas, invitándome a pasar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba para darle un abrazo.

-Muy bien si sabrás. Ayer estuve hablando con la psicóloga y fue verdaderamente bueno. Fue una conversación extensa, la deuda que debe tener Carlisle que pagarle a de ser gigante.- se rio.- Pero me logro convencer y tomare el tratamiento.

-Eso me alegra mucho Esme, es una sabia decisión.- le felicite.

-Si, en realidad reconsidere muchas cosas. No solo ella tuvo que ver en mi cambio, también Edward.- solo de escuchar su nombre me estremecí.-El me conto lo que paso el día que viniste. Sé que se vieron y que también tuvieron un fuerte encuentro de palabras. No es porque sea mi hijo, pero lo vi muy mal.

-Yo…Siempre quise mantener la verdadera razón de nuestra separación en secreto. Es por ello que nunca dije que era divorciada, porque se pondrían a investigar. Los periodistas si se lo proponen, son excelentes investigadores.- me encogí de hombros.- El punto es que nunca quise que tampoco la familia de él se enterara. Es complicado Esme, y yo nunca quise perjudicarlo.

-Eres la niña más valiente que he conocido en años.- me sonrió.- Yo lo primero que hubiese hecho es venderlo. Dejarlo mal con todo el mundo, venganza como le llaman.- estallamos en carcajadas.

-Nunca he servido para eso. Llámame ingenua, o tonta, pero en definitiva lo mío nunca ha sido lo de ojo por ojo.

-Esta bien pequeña, es lo más sano. La venganza no siempre lleva a ningún lado, y cuando hay sentimientos de por medio menos.- me taladro con la mirada.

-¿Sentimientos?

-Bella, soy vieja y estoy enferma, pero no estoy ciega por eso. Puedo saber que hay sentimientos de tu parte con respecto a mi hijo. Si tu no hubieses quedado enamorado de el a pesar del engaño, simplemente hubieses ejecutado la clásica venganza de mujer despechada. Tú no llegaste al despecho, porque nunca quemaste ese amor. Tu no odias a mi hijo y nunca lo hiciste.- sus palabras me sorprendieron.

-Mi intensión nunca ha sido hacerle pensar a nadie que lo odio.- conteste molesta.

-Eso lo se pequeña, porque lo amas.- su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-Yo no podre odiarlo Esme, pero no lo amo. El me hizo demasiado daño, y no me permito ni te permito, que pienses que lo amo.

-No hay que ser orgullosos Bella, si ustedes se aman deben perdonarse. No dejen ir la felicidad por demostrar que tenían la razón.- reflexiono.

-¿Orgullo? Vamos Esme, conoces a tu hijo y me conoces. Si yo fuese orgullosa, tu hubieses sabido por mi que nos divorciábamos porque él me engañaba. No quieras insinuar que ahora es mi culpa que las cosas hoy no estén bien. Yo no estoy poniendo mi orgullo primero, estoy poniendo mi salud mental. En mi corazón no hay espacio para regresar con él, porque el solo hecho de estar cerca me hace mas daño de lo que piensas. Las cosas entre él y yo no son nada, no por culpa de mi orgullo Esme, sino por culpa de él.- conteste molesta

-Vamos pequeña, culpar a uno solo del fracaso de un matrimonio es una aseguración injusta y cruel.

-¿Entonces que procede? ¿Qué diga que yo lo orille a los brazos de la mujer con que me engaño? ¿Yo le rogué que me fuera infiel? Vamos Esme, creo mas en ti.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de sanar las heridas. Busca ayuda cielo, y piénsalo. Estas respirando por la herida y no eres capaz de ver la realidad. El esta arrepentido y dispuesto a cambiar.- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Esme?

-Me voy. Adiós Esme.- me di media vuelta y me encamine a la puerta.

-Tal vez están demasiado pequeños, y son demasiado inmaduros para sostener ese amor.- la rabia en mi creció aún más.

-¿Tu también vas a hacerme creer que nunca fui lo suficientemente grande para amarlo? No seas básica, esto no es cuestión de edad. Para Edward simplemente, no estaba entre los planes estar atado para siempre. Mientras yo estaba en casa, esperándolo, New York entero le abría las piernas y lo hacía famoso. Yo deje de ser interesante, el día que estar hasta tarde de fiesta fue mejor, eso es todo.- su mirada se encontró con la mía y vi algo de furia en ella.

-¿Estas insinuando que es culpa de mi hijo que un fueran felices?

-Estoy insinuando que no fue la mía. Adiós Esme.- y con eso salí de la habitación.

-Alo.- conteste el teléfono mientras entraba a la casa.

-_Hola Bella.-_ escuche una voz femenina que me saludaba.

-¿Quién habla?- no estaba de humor para adivinanzas.

_-Es Rose_.- contestaron del otro lado a secas.

-Hola Rosalie.

-_Pero que fría ¿estás bien?_

-No, no lo estoy. Vengo de sostener la conversación mas irritante de mi vida y de verdad que estoy de un humor de perros ¿Qué ocurre?- fui al grano.

-_Bueno, tengo la idea perfecta para tu mal humor_.- escuche su voz alegre.

-¿Qué será?

_-¡Salgamos esta noche!_- grito del otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy de mal humor Rose, no estoy para salir con nadie.-fui honesta.

-_Yo no soy nadie, soy tu amiga, a parte quiero presentarte a alguien.-_ maravilloso, tendría que ir a hacer de tercero en discordia.

-Hace mucho que deje de alumbrar (1)

-_Oh vamos, no es solo contigo tonta. Estará Alice, su amiguito del periódico, mi novio y yo. Puedes invitar a quien tú quieras._- tal vez salir me libre un rato del mal humor.

-Esta bien, iré. Llevare a alguien.- Rosalie rio al otro lado.

-_Ayy amiga, que maravilla ¿Cuándo es la boda?-_ no puede evitar reírme de su comentario.

-Es un amigo Rose, solo eso.- le conteste.

_-¿Esta bueno?-_ estallamos en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

-Mejor te lo presento primero, y luego vez si me lo quitas o no.

-_Maravilloso, entonces tenemos un plan. Quedamos de vernos todos hoy en tu casa ¿te parece?_- asentí con la cabeza, y luego recordé que no me estaba viendo.

-Esta bien, anota la dirección.

-_Alice sabe dónde es, nos veremos en mi casa y luego de allí a la tuya. Ponte algo sexy amiga, que si no es tu amigo hoy, alguno será. No vas a pasar una noche tan aburrida y menos con la cercanía de la navidad._

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- murmure en tono molesto.

-_Ya pequeña grinch, anda a darte un baño que estamos llagando a tu casa como a las ocho. Quiero fiesta desde temprano_.- después de reírme de su ultimo comentario, colgué y le marque a Jake para avisarle.

Como era de esperarse, al escuchar fiesta se emocionó. No conocía a nadie a excepción de Alice que disfrutara más una fiesta que Jacob Black, era como una necesidad que sentían por estar un viernes de fiesta.

Una vez que acordamos la hora de llagada y después de uno que otro comentario dulce que él me hizo me dispuse a bañarme y vestirme.

Decidí que me disfrutaría esta salida con viejos amigos y obviaría el ataque de madre fiel de Esme. Mas allá de que ella me quería y me entendía, yo era consciente de que ella era la mama de Edward y siempre lo defendería, pasara lo que pasara.

Me enfunde en un vestido negro algo entallado que me había regalo Alice en una oportunidad y lo acompañe con unos tacones morados, que había comprado y nunca había estrenado. Me sentí extraña justo en el exacto momento en que me mire en el espejo, pero una parte de mi me convenció que estaba haciendo lo correcto y no me cambie de ropa, yo era una mujer joven. Haberme casado a los diez y ocho y haber sido por un tiempo la señora Cullen, no quitaba que yo era joven, y tenía que aprovecharlo mientras pudiera.

Eran las siete y media cuando sonó el timbre.

-Voy.- conteste desde el cuarto mientras terminaba de maquillarme.

Haciendo un acopio sobre humano de mi autoestima inexistente y de mi sentido de equilibrio nulo, me levante de la peinadora y camine hacia la puerta a abrirle a quien fuera que estuviera tocando.

Con paso lento y detallado, di mi marcha hasta la puerta, tratando de evitar caerme en el camino, y tratando de acostumbrarme a lo corto del vestido, y a la característica de la tela, que tenía la costumbre de subirse por todas partes a cada paso.

-¡Wow!- dijo Jake, justo en el momento en que le abrí la puerta.

-Si ya lo sé, son los peores tacones del mundo.- dije con sorna.

-No se si son los peores, pero sin duda te sientan espectacular. Estas divina.- me sonroje de inmediato.

-Pues, gracias, aunque no es la primera vez que me ves en vestido y tacones.- susurre.

-No, pero si es la primera vez que te veo en plan de chica sexy. En definitiva te sale muy natural el papel.- me dijo mientras me seguía hasta la cocina.

-Bueno, me sorprende. Nunca me he sentido adaptada al plan de chica sexy. Nunca me he sentido sexy.

-Pues, aunque tu no te sientas sexy, te aseguro que te vez como tal.- dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-Muchas gracias. Alimentas mi ego.- se rio en mi oído.

-Siempre es un placer aumentar el ego de una mujer, aunque con vestido y zapatos como esos, creo que el ego se aumenta solo (2)- sonó el timbre de la casa y me removí en sus brazos, buscando que me soltara.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- gritaron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo en el momento en que abrí la puerta.

-Hola chicas.- susurre asustada.

-Por Dios santo, si no fuera porque amo a Patrick, juro que me metería a lesbiana por tu culpa.- dijo a todo pulmón Rosalie mientras entraba a la casa, causando las risas de Jacob.

-Vamos Rose, calmada.- fui a la cocina y tome de la mano a Jake, arrastrándolo a la sala, donde ya Alice, Rose y sus respectivas parejas se habían acomodado.

-Bueno chicas, este es Jacob, mi amigo.- Alice soltó una pequeña risita disfrazada de tos, ganándose una mirada envenenada mía.

-Mucho gusto Jake.- saludaron tanto Rose como Alice, aunque la última ya lo conocía.

-Bueno Bella, este es Patrick, mi novio- un chico más o menos de mi edad se puso de pie y tomo mi mano. Era moreno, ojos miel y de contextura flaca.

-Mucho gusto Patrick.- dije al estrechar su mano.

-Igualmente.- en eso Alice, nos mostró a su compañero de trabajo Alec, a quien presento como su novio.

-Bueno gente, estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo. Es viernes, estamos en New York y somos un grupo de personas, solteras, jóvenes y sexys. Andando.- todos estallamos en carcajadas por el comentario de Rosalie, y la seguimos hacia la puerta.

Cada una se fue con sus respectivas parejas en los autos de estos y en el camino, viajamos lo más paralelo posible, con los vidrios abajo, la música a todo volumen y cantando como un grupo de adolescente en un paseo de secundaria.

Una vez que nos detuvimos, observamos la gran fila que estaba hecha a la entrada del famoso local nocturno. Era uno de los mas nombrados y visitados, por neoyorquinos y turistas durante los fines de semana en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Como siempre, nada era un reto para Alice, que utilizo sus contactos con los dueños del local, logrando que entráramos sin ningún problema. Los privilegios de ser periodista (3)

Una vez dentro, el ambiente se vio sumamente cómodo. Había una iluminación aceptable y muchos sillones esparcidos en el espacio. En el fondo una música en un volumen alto sonaba, obligando a la gente a estar bailando.

Nos ubicamos todos juntos en un sillón rectangular, que tenía frente a nosotros una mesa ratona donde las chicas depositamos nuestros bolsos.

Inmediatamente y clásico de los primeros minutos en un lugar, con un grupo de extraños, cada uno estaba concentrado en sus teléfonos.

Fieles a la moda que estaba alrededor del mundo, todos estábamos concentrados en nuestros BlackBerry. Podía ver en BlackBerry Messenger las actualizaciones del pin de Alice, Rosalie y Jake, y todos hablaban de lo mismo:

"En Orange Bar con mi novio y amistades. Súper activaba este viernes de casi navidad!"- Alice.

"Una noche de fiesta, tragos, amigos muy cercanos y reencuentros"- Rosalie.

"Dispuesto a pasarla bien hoy"- Jacob.

No pude evitar reírme se sus comentarios y siguiendo la onda, yo también hice mi comentario:

"Noche para salir del mal humor y recordar que es ser joven. Con amigos y algunos tragos, dispuestos todos a pasarla bien."

Justo cuando lo publique, de inmediato las chicas hicieron contacto visual conmigo y me sonrieron.

-Bueno, es hora de darle alcohol al cuerpo.- dijo Rose emocionada, mientras se levantaba.

-Patrick amor, ayúdame a traer los tragos.- quise hablar pero de inmediato me callo.- Los tragos las escojo yo, los pago yo y los traigo yo mi Bellita querida. Si te dejo escoger, terminaras bebiendo agua de hielo.- Alice y ella comenzaron a reírse.

-Búrlense de mi todo lo que quieran.- comente indignada.

-Vamos Bells, lo hacemos por tu bien.- dijo Rose, antes de marcharse hacia la barra.

Luego de la primera ronda de los tragos con nombre raro que Rose nos trajo, comenzamos a entrar en calor. Los teléfonos volvieron a los bolsos y nosotros nos enfrascamos en temas de conversación tontos, que iban desde burlas de nuestra infancia, hasta mi libro y próximos proyectos.

Poco a poco, las luces del local se fueron oscureciendo a medida que se hacía más tarde. La rondas de tragos cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, y para el rato estábamos todos bailando, los unos con los otros.

-Hace tanto que no estaba tan cansada.- dijo Rose, mientras se sentaba junto conmigo. En la barra Patrick pedía los tragos, en la pista Alice y Alec continuaban bailando y mientras Jacob estaba en el baño.

Rosalie se sobo un poco las piernas, antes de volver al teléfono. Inmediatamente saque el mío para ver su actualización

Cambio su foto, colocando la que nos habíamos tomado recién llegando y actualizo su mensaje personal:

"Con una de mis mejores amigas, pasándola super bien. Feliz de reencontrarme contigo Bella."- Me encontré con su mirada y le sonreí agradecida por el gesto.

Yo decidí también cambiar mi foto, colocando la que me había tomado con Jake a la llegada.

"Noche para despreocuparse de todo!"- Coloque yo.

-Deja ese teléfono allí y vamos a bailar.- Jacob a duras penas me dio chance de dejar el teléfono en manos de Rose, antes de jalarme a bailar.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- me pregunto al oído mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de una pegajosa canción electrónica.

-Bastante. Hace mucho que no salía en este plan. Se me había olvidado que tengo veinticinco.- me rei.

-Me encanta esa canción.- me contesto el mientras tarareaba la letra.

-Tiene un ritmo divertido ¿Cómo se llama?

-My first kiss de 3OH!3. Me gusta mucho esa banda.- en lo que llego al coro de la canción, comencé a sacudir mi cabeza con más fuerza, dejándome llevar por el ritmo.

-Es muy buena. No sabía quiénes eran.

-Son excelentes, cuando vayamos de regreso te hare escuchar el disco y terminas por aprenderte esa canción. La escucho mucho.- me reí sin parar cuando me percate de la letra de la canción.

-Es una locura de canción.- le grite por sobre el volumen de la música.

-Sus canciones no son las más profundas en contenido pero sus ritmos son únicos.- de repente sentí un fuerte jalón por el brazo, que me separo de un cuajo de Jacob.

-¿Qué demonios…- la pregunta murió en mi boca cuando me percate de la mirada desorientada de Alice hacia la entrada del local.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunte, pero no me prestó atención. Decidida a descubrir que le pasaba, guie mi vista hasta el punto donde ella estaba concentrada. Justo en la entrada estaba de pie Jasper sosteniendo la mano de María, mientras saludaba a alguien.

-Las casualidades apestan.- susurro Alice en mi oído jalándome con ella. Ubique mi vista en Jake y le pedí que me disculpara. En lo que detallo a Alice y vio a Jasper acercándose, le resto importancia y se marchó para ir por agua dejándome con ella.

-Vamos con Rose.- caminamos hasta la mesa, donde Rosalie estaba sosteniendo una maravillosa dosis de besos con su novio. Nos aclaramos la garganta para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto. Nuestras respuestas murieron en nuestra boca en el momento justo en que escuchamos un saludo detrás de nosotros.

-Hola chicas.- dijo Jasper.

-Me lleva la que…- comenzó a decir Rose, producto de la sorpresa.

-Rose.- la regañamos ambas.

-Hola a todos.- saludo María.

-Hola María.- conteste yo, tratando de ser la cortes del grupo.

-Yo creo que voy al baño.- se excusó Alice.

-Puede que necesite ayuda con el papel.- comento Rosalie siguiéndola.

-Yo…Bueno, siempre ha sido obvio que a las mujeres nos gusta ir en grupo al baño, así que no importa mucho la excusa.- dije y las seguí.

-Espérenme.- grite llegando a la puerta de los sanitarios para dama.

-De todos los jodidos bares y discos de esta ciudad, está aqui.- grito Alice, frente al espejo.

-¿Casualidad?- trate de asegurar pero sonó a pregunta.

-Casualidad es que te topes con Robert Pattinson en un centro comercial. Que Jasper, uno de tus contactos de pin este en el mismo local donde aseguraste estar hace unas horas, no lo es.- dijo Rosalie mirándonos.

-Me lleva la que me trajo, es mi culpa.- Alice se encolerizo más.

-¿Con que fin viene para acá con María, sabiendo que Alice estaba aquí y que su novia y ella se odian?- pregunte con ingenuidad. Rosalie saco del escote de su vestido su teléfono.

-"En Orange Bar con mi novio y amistades. Super activaba este viernes de casi navidad!"- Rosalie repitió en voz alta el último estado publicado por Alice.

-Sigo sin entender.- agrego Alice.

-No hay que ir a Harvard para saber que aunque Jasper este con María, tiene su cruce de cables con Alice. Cuando ella puso en el pin que estaba con su novio aquí, él se dejó llevar por celos y vino para acá con su novia a restregársela a Alice. Puedo apostar un seno, a que el también tiene un estado parecido. Deja reviso.- comenzó a teclear en su BB y en menos de tres segundos grito: "Eureka"

-"Saliendo al bar del momento con mi novia y dispuesto a pasarla más que bien con ella. Super activado este viernes de plan romántico"- leyó Rosalie.- El aviso de actualización es de hace veinte minutos. Mucho después de la publicación de Alice.- aclaro Rose.

-Me vale una mierda su competencia de pin, me voy a mi casa.- declaro Alice.

-No seas estúpida. No vas a salir corriendo justo ahora y arruinar tu cita. Ese es su cometido, arruinarte la salida con Alec, así que tu no le darás el gusto. Vas a salir y pondrás otro estado delator y cursi en el pin, que deje en claro lo bien que la pasas con Alec, y bla, bla, bla. Lo de siempre. Luego te levantaras y seguirás bailando y gozando con el.- dijo Rose.

-Es lo mejor Alice.- me anime a decir.- No permitas que él sepa lo importante que es. Sele indiferente.- le sugerí.

-Mira quién habla.- murmuro.

-Bueno, aquí no estamos para juzgar la moral del consejero, si para hacer lo que él dice.- Rose la empujo fuera del baño.

Caminamos todas hacia la mesa, y de inmediato Alice tomo su teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

"Pasándola super bien con el hombre de mi vida! No creo que se pueda ser más feliz, que entre familia, amigos y con la persona que amas. Te amo nene." leí la actualización de Alice, y tanto su hermana como yo no pudimos con la risa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto cuando ambas la miramos.- Mi hermana mayor me dijo que lo hiciera y yo lo hice.- estallamos en carcajadas todas, aun con los teléfonos en la mano.

Jake no pudo con la curiosidad y se acercó a mí para observar lo que estaba en la pantalla de mi teléfono. Cuando note sus intenciones le extendí el equipo.

-¿Eso es contra Jasper?- me pregunto después de leer. Asentí.- Es un golpe duro.- susurro antes de jalarme a bailar.

Me lleve conmigo mi teléfono, porque Alice se había decidido a hacer una guerra de pin con Jasper, y estaba a la esperaba de la contestación.

A los minutos, en las actualizaciones vi la de él.

"A pesar de los años de relación, no se pierde la chispa juntos. Feliz de estarla pasando tan bien con mi novia, como siempre"- era corto, sin declaraciones de amor, pero directo, muy directo.

Abri una conversación con Alice, y pase mis brazos por sobre los hombros de Jake, para escribirle.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella ya me había escrito.

-_"Viste lo que escribió?"_

_-Fue un golpe limpio amiga.- _conteste con simpleza.

_-No importa, esperare unos minutos y actualizare, tengo la estacada perfecta.-_enderece mi rostro y la busque con la mirada. Me aterrorice al ver su expresión de venganza.

Como prometió, minutos después coloco el golpe maestro y final:

"Luego de una noche de locos, llena de amistad, compañerismo, familia y amor, a descansar en los brazos de mi amado. Gracias Dios por regalarme un hombre tan bello y una noche tan estrellada. Te amo nene"- fue magistral.

Con la certeza de lo escrito, Alice decidió irse junto con Alec. Inevitablemente, Rose y yo también decidimos tomar nuestro camino.

Nos despedimos a las a fueras del local y cada una subió al auto de su respectiva pareja.

Una vez que estuve en mi casa, sin tacones ni vestido, ingiriendo la cantidad de agua necesaria para recuperarme de todo lo que había sudado, revise mi teléfono de nuevo.

"No declares guerra, sino eres capaz de afrontar la fuerza de los proyectiles"- decía la última actualización de Jasper, hace ya media hora, justo después que la de Alice.

Muerta de la risa por este comentario, y recordando todos los que ya se habían hecho antes, me fui a la cama a descansar, después de haber pasado una de las noches más divertidas de mi vida.

* * *

**Notas:**

**(1): **_**Hace mucho que deje de alumbrar: **_**Haciendo alusión a el sobre nombre venezolano: Lamparita, manera como se le llama a una persona que esta de tercero en discordia junto a una pareja. **

**(2): **_**Siempre es un placer aumentar el ego de una mujer, aunque con vestido y zapatos como esos, creo que el ego se aumenta solo: **_**Referencia a esa característica especial que le da a una mujer estar en tacones, vestido y maquillaje, cuestión que casi siempre hace levantar de por si solo el ego de la mujer.**

**(3): **_**Los privilegios de ser periodista: **_**Mi hermana es periodistas, y a pesar de que nunca estando juntas ella ha logrado que entremos a ningún lugar por su profesión, ella si ha tenido algunos privilegios al presentar la credencial, y es bien conocido en el medio que los periodistas tienen muchos contactos.**

**En fin, despues de todas las notas, estoy aquí yo!**

**Pues esta capi, esta escrito casi desde principio de semana, pero tuve algunos problemas de salud y no tuve oportunidad de publicarlo antes.**

**Pues, contenta con este capitulo, no es de mucho avance, pero me encanto, porque pude sacar otra parte de Bella, la Bella joven, que a pesar de ser desdichada y haber estado casada, no se resta que igual sigue siendo joven y de vez en cuando debe darse el chance de recordarlo.**

**En fin, gracias por la paciencia.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	14. Calor y luz

**Calor y luz.**

-¡Odio a Rosalie Cullen!- susurre mientras me atragantaba de pastillas para la cabeza y agua helada.

-Tienes mala bebida por lo que veo.- murmuro Jacob desde la sala, mientras pasaba a velocidad vertiginosa los canales.

-¿Cómo carajo ves que están pasando si lo cambias tan rápido?- pregunte mientras trataba de distinguir algo de las formas que aparecían en la televisión.

-La práctica hace al maestro.- me regalo una sonrisa sobrada, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Yo no entiendo cómo pueden hacerlo. Edward era igual.- apreté con fuerza mi cabeza, tratando de aplacar el dolor.

-Bueno eso es un talento netamente masculino. Algo de todo lo que hacemos debe quedarnos solo para nosotros.- se encogió de hombros.

-No entiendo.

-Bueno, en la actualidad, no hay casi ninguna cosa de las que solíamos hacer solo los hombres que ustedes las mujeres no hagan. Lo única esperanza que nos queda, es que no pueden ser madres sin nosotros, y eso está en veremos.- me reí de su comentario.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, siempre considerare la mecánica como un arte que solo se les da a los hombres. Soy malísima con el carro, a duras penas manejo y aun se me apaga el carro en algo semáforo.- ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Es bueno saber que al menos en esta relación será útil para algo más que hacer niños.- su comentario me desconcertó.- Lo siento, creo que pensé demasiado rápido.- se disculpó él al notar mi predisposición.

-Está bien, no le pongas cuidado.- le reste importancia, antes de que una punzada de dolor atacara mi cabeza una vez más.

-Maldita sea.- susurre sobando mis sienes.

-Lo tuyo en definitiva no es la bebida ni la fiesta.- se rio de mí.

-Odio a Rose por eso. Ella sabe que yo no sé beber pero ni agua de hielo, y me hace tomar esos cocteles raros con mezclas desconocidas de licor, que acaban con mi poca salud al día siguiente.- me queje.

-Así que es habitual en la rubia intentar emborracharte.- afirmo.

-Aún recuerdo que el día de mi boda con Edward, ella y su novio trataron de emborracharme. ¡El día de mi boda Jake! Que iban a pensar los invitados si veían a la propia novia alcoholizada.

-No puedo imaginar la cara de Edward si te hubiese visto borracha. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ingeriste tanto licor como para decir estupideces?- Jake apago el televisor y se volteo a verme.

-El día de mi graduación del instituto. Recuerdo que Emmet saco con su hermano mayor, licor de un supermercado como para darle a un fiesta de 300 y éramos cuatro. Edward, Jasper, Emmet y yo nos estábamos graduando y pensamos que era una buena oportunidad para olvidarnos de todo, y de qué manera. A Rose le faltaba un año para graduarse y a Alice dos, así que no les permitimos beber nada. Jasper borracho comenzó a gritar que amaba a Alice con toda su alma, Emmet se besuqueo con Rose y Edward comenzó a bailar alrededor de mí, diciendo que así estimulaba mi vientre para darle un hijo. Alice lo grabo, aún recuerdo como nos reíamos al dia siguiente de él y sus canticos extraños.- comencé a reírme sin control al recordar la escena.

-¿Qué hiciste tú?- indago Jake

-Me reía de absolutamente todo. Recuerdo que grabaron un video donde Rose me decía paralelepípedo y yo me reía sin control una y otra vez. Son como dos minutos de cinta mía, riendo al escuchar la palabra. Me vuelvo una verdadera idiota borracha.-admití aun entre risas.

-Lamento no haber estado en esa época para ver eso.

-Creo que los videos están guardados en alguna caja en el cuarto de huéspedes. Algún día cuando no me duela la cabeza, los buscare y te los enseñare.-le sonreí.

-¿No quemaste la evidencia de tu estupidez? Eres valiente.- alago.

-Eran los videos favoritos de Edward. Siempre quise deshacerme de ellos pero él los amaba asi que se conservaron y los trajimos a New York. Cuando me mude de la casa que compartíamos de casados, por error me traje la caja de los videos y se han quedado aquí durante tres años. No me he atrevido a abrirla nunca. Allí están videos de nosotros haciéndonos promesas, de los chicos en los últimos días de clase, de nuestra boda, el día de la borrachera, el día de mi cumpleaños y mas. Hay como veinte cintas de cosas diferentes, una más especial que la otra.- le explique.

-¿Nunca pensantes en regresarle la caja?- me interrogo.

-Edward y yo no nos hablábamos después del divorcio. Cuando yo le pedí que nos separáramos no le explique porque. Utilice palabras muy hirientes para conseguir que aceptara. Al principio se negó, pero luego le dije que no estaba dispuesta a seguir casada con un chef fracasado, que nunca lograría ser nadie en la vida. Esa noche se fue de casa y unos meses después firmamos el divorcio. El día que lo firmamos volvíamos a vernos después de ocho meses sin haber sabido nada de él. Le di las llaves de la casa, que estaba a nombre de él y me marche con mis cosas. No nos volvimos a hablar hasta el día de tu cumpleaños. Mientras tanto sabia de él gracias a los artículos en las revistas de chismes o lo que me contaba Alice.- nuestros ojos se encontraron y me dedico una mirada de tristeza.

-Es triste pensar que algo que durante tanto tiempo fue tan bonito, terminara tan feo.- menciono.

-Yo no quería verlo, así que procure dejar su ego bastante herido para que me odiara. Trate en lo posible de no cruzarme nunca con él, deje de ir a los mismos súper que a él le gustaban o a los parques. Todo lo que frecuentábamos juntos lo deje atrás, para evitar verlo. Después cuando me volví famosa, procuraba no ir a casi ningún evento al que me invitaban, porque sabia que él estaría a allí. No sé si llamarlo coincidencia o que cosa, pero ambos cosechamos la fama prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Yo logre sacar mi libro y el entro a un reality show que gano después de dos meses de competencia. Fui una verdadera masoquista durante ese tiempo y vi cada episodio. Luego de eso comenzó a salir en revistas y en televisión. Parecía mas un actor que un chef. Se hizo una fama muy grande en el reality, era centrado, apuesto, cocinada muy bien y le sonreía a todo el mundo, a base de eso se volvió mas famoso de lo que debería.- solté sin parar las palabras, una detrás de otra, sin poner una coma o punto en algún lado.

-Yo puedo imaginarlo. Debió ser difícil para ti pensar en un divorcio civilizado después de lo que paso.

-Es así, por eso es que jamás le regrese la caja con sus videos y el tampoco nunca vino por ella. Nos odiábamos demasiado como para estar pensando en videos y demás. Hasta hace poco, Edward ni siquiera sabía donde vivía. Luego paso lo de Esme y él se las ingenió para saber mi dirección. Antes de eso nos habíamos visto en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, pero yo hui. Era más sencillo verlo en las revistas de la mano de alguna mujer, que verlo en la realidad.- Jake suspiro.

-¿Cómo afrontaste la situación con las familias?- me rasque la cabeza antes de hablar. Contaría una de las partes más difíciles dela historia.

-Bueno, la familia de Edward no sabía lo que había pasado en realidad. Ellos se enteraron de nuestro divorcio después de que lo firmamos, cuando Edward decidió ir a visitarlos. Para cuando supieron que le había pedido el divorcio había sido yo, me llamaron para saber qué había pasado, pero yo simplemente les dije que no tenía ganas de revelar las razones. Pensé que Edward les contaría que lo había humillado y todo lo demás, pero el solo les dijo que él tampoco contaría nada y así se mantuvo. Con mi mama, a ella se lo conté como a la semana de firmar y me dijo que ella me lo había advertido. Ella nunca quiso que me casara a los 18. Ella siempre menciono que mi matrimonio sería un fraude porque ninguno de los dos estábamos en edad y condiciones para casarnos, a ella no le agradaba Edward mucho que digamos, así que se opuso aún más. Al final me dio el permiso para casarme regañadientes, y me juro que me vería regresar a las puertas de su casa destruida.- respire hondo para evitar que las lágrimas me abandonaran.

-¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a no reclamarle? No me malinterpretes, fue un acto muy valiente, pero en realidad, es algo bastante intrigante.

-Estaba consiente que mi estado no era para reclamos. Podía hacerme daño, así que decidí tomar las cosas lo más calmada que podía. Yo sabía que pedirle el divorcio de por si sería muy difícil, pero admitirle que sabia que me engañaba iba a ser peor. Llámalo orgullo, pero no tenía ganas de ver su cara de lastima y de escuchar sus disculpas falsas. No tenía ganas de oír excusas.- deje mi cabello caer entre nosotros para esconderme.

-¿Estabas enferma?- pregunto. Solté una risita irónica por el uso de palabras.

-Tenia mes y medio de embarazo el día que lo encontré en el restaurant engañándome.- solte sin preámbulos, preparándome para el próximo llanto.- Había ido a darle la noticia, cuando Fátima, la decoradora, me dijo que él se había encerrado en el restaurant con una mujer. Yo sabía que Fátima estaba enamorada de Edward, así que simplemente no le creí y entre. Ella me advirtió que tal vez no me iba a gustar lo que encontrara pero no hice caso, como siempre. Cuando entre él estaba besándola y ella estaba medio desnuda. Aun puedo recordar las exactas palabras de la mujer, y como él se dejó quitar el anillo por ella. No creo que te haga falta que te repita lo que dijo.- nuestras miradas se encontraron y el negó con la cabeza, estupefacto.

-Esa tarde mientras lo esperaba me prometí que no le diría nada de lo que sabía y comencé a planear una manera de que me diera el divorcio. Esa noche cuando llego, lo ataque y se lo pedí. Fue una discusión muy difícil, nos dijimos muchísimas cosas, unas bonitas, otras no tanto. Al final él se fue y no le había contado que estaba embarazada. Esa noche tuve dolores y sangramiento.- no continúe, sabía perfectamente que Jacob entendería de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿Tu…Perdiste...?- no termino la pregunta y me miro, buscando alguna huella de tristeza en mi semblante, pero yo, ya estaba curada de ese tema.

-Eres el único que lo sabe, ni Alice se enteró. Nadie lo sabía, fue una cuestión que toda la vida me guarde. Como pude llegue al hospital presa del dolor. Fue una noche muy fría en New York, era diciembre.- mi mente se trasladó sin quererlo a esa noche. Estaba presa del frio y muriendo de dolor, con nieve en el cabello producto del clima de fuera.

-Por eso odias diciembre.- dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana de mi apartamento donde la nieve caía aún más.

-Mis sueños se rompieron, mi bebe murió, Edward me odiaba y nunca New York había sido más frio y grande en mi vida. No me halle nunca más en la ciudad después de ese 15 de diciembre.

Fatídico 15 de diciembre. Ese día mis verdades se hicieron mentira, y las mentiras supieron amargo.

Jake se incorporó del sillón y se sentó a mi lado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preverlo, me abrazó fuertemente. Sus brazos calientes y fuertes, apretaron mi frágil cuerpo mientras sus labios besaban sin parar mi cabeza, que ahora aprecia no doler nada, en comparación con el dolor que se estaba instalando en mi pecho.

Durante varios minutos, Jake continúo apretándome, esperando alguna señal mía. Tal vez estaba esperando que rompiera en llanto, pero yo solo supe abrazarlo. No llore, no solloce, no me moví. No hice absolutamente nada, presa del estupor.

Era la primera vez que confesaba en voz alta haber estado embarazada alguna vez en mi vida. Nunca a nadie le había contado de mi perdida, excepto a mi ginecóloga, pero ella lo supo cuándo entre a quirófano.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora?

-Yo…Lamento mucho haberte hecho contarme esto.- se disculpó Jake, mientras se apartaba un poco de mí, para mirarme.

-Esta bien Jake, tú no tienes la culpa.- fue lo único coherente que se me ocurrió decir.

-Vamos a salir un rato.- se puso de pie y tomo mi mano, instándome a levantarme.

-A fuera hace frio.- dije lo obvio.

-Te llevare a conocer mi casa. Vamos a Brooklyn.- sonrió, pero la alegría que expreso su rostro, no llego jamás a sus ojos.

-Está bien, iremos a conocer tu casa.- dije con el tono más alegre que pude, tratando de suavizar el ambiente lúgubre del apartamento.

Tome su mano, el teléfono, un abrigo, las llaves y salimos hacia el aparcamiento.

Jake y yo subimos al auto del primero y nos acoplamos al tránsito neoyorquino.

Jake encendió el estéreo y comenzó a sonar la pegajosa canción de la noche anterior en la disco.

-Prometí que te haría aprenderla, así que comencemos a cantar.- Jacob bajo los vidrios, permitiendo que dentro del carro se filtrara el gélido frio de diciembre. Algunos copos de nieve entraron junto con la brisa y se pegaron al tablero y al pelo de Jake. A los segundos, se comenzaban a derretir.

-¡Canta!- grito el sobre el ruido del tráfico, la brisa y la música a todo volumen.

-No me la se.- grite yo en respuesta.

-Entonces, oye mi maravilloso canto.- su risa estruendosa lleno todo el auto, mientras comenzaba a berrear.

No pude evitar comenzar a reír al verlo sacudirse frenéticamente mientras que cantaba, a la espera de que el semáforo cambiara.

Los transeúntes y otros conductores se voltearon inevitablemente hacia el carro al escuchar la bulla que salia de este. Jacob tenía el volumen muy alto, consiguiendo así las miradas extrañas de gran parte de las personas que transitaban la avenida. Una gran hazaña, considerando que en New York, la gente es tan extraña que luego de un tiempo uno deja de sorprenderse.

Una vez que nos montamos sobre el puente de Brooklyn, yo ya no recordaba absolutamente nada de la tarde difícil que había pasado hace poco. Solo estaba pendiente de seguirle la letra a una pegajosa canción de Katty Perry, mientras en el horizonte comenzaba un ocaso.

Luego de algo de tiempo, Jake estaciono frente a un sofisticado conjunto de edificios, con la entrada llena de flores y matas cubiertas por la nevada.

Apago el motor y el estéreo. Salió del carro y camino hacia el otro lado para abrirme la puerta. Lo que le tardo caminar hasta mi puerta y abrírmela, fue suficiente para que su negro cabello se llenara de los insistentes copos.

Paso su brazo por mis hombros, tratando de protegerme del frio mientras caminábamos hasta la entrada.

Una vez allí saludo al portero antes de que tomáramos el ascensor hasta el último piso.

En el amplio y poco iluminado pasillo del edifico, se comenzaron a encender las luces a medida que íbamos pasando. Al final, en la última puerta, Jake se detuvo y saco sus llaves para abrir.

El apartamento se veía enorme desde la puerta, y más adentro, no perdió su cualidad.

Estaba pintado todo de blanco y decorado en muebles de madera y con colores marrones y amarillos pastel, dándole al lugar un aire claro y cálido, todo lo contrario al exterior.

Una vez adentro me guio al sofá y me deposito allí, antes de encaminarse por un pasillo. Frente a mí, en todo su esplendor, se encontraba una pantalla plana con un sofisticado equipo de videojuegos a sus pies.

-Infantil.- susurre suavecito mientras sonreía.

Me puse de pie para inspeccionar mejor el lugar.

Al lado del gran televisor, se encontraban unas puertas de vidrio corredizas, a través de las cuales se podía ver claramente el exterior y parte de la ciudad, debido a la gran altura del edificio.

Detrás de mí, estaba una elegante isla de mármol que resguardaba un hermosa y demasiado limpia cocina, llena con cualquier cantidad de aparatos sofisticados para cocinar.

-Edward sería feliz cocinando aquí.- me dije mientras caminaba de nuevo a la sala.

-Bueno, disculpa el abandono, pero necesitaba quitarme esa ropa mojada. La calefacción derrite muy rápido la nieve.- ante mi apareció una Jake, enfundado en un mono deportivo, una camiseta demasiado entallada a él mostrando su amplio y ancho pecho y descalzo.

-¿Quieres una toalla?- me pregunto, haciéndome salir de mi trance anterior.

-No gracias.- le dije volteándome para ver ahora una mesa con una computadora portátil y un montón de papeles.

-Bien, podemos hacer lo que quieras. Podemos sostener una emocionante carrera de autos en mi Xbox o tomar algo de vino en la terraza mientras vemos la ciudad. También podemos ver una película, tengo muchas, amo las películas.- ofreció, parándose detrás de mí.

-Lo que quieras.- respondí, mientras ojeaba sin mucho interés una revista de negocios que había encontrado sobre su mesa de trabajo.

-También puedo sentarme en el sofá y dejarte agarrar todo lo que quieras.- se rio bajito al ver mi expresión.

-Siento mucho haber invadido tu espacio.- me disculpe apenada.

-Está bien Bella, no me molesta, puedes ver lo que quieras.- me sonrío de forma calida, restándole importancia al hecho.

-Creo que voy a tomarte la idea de ir a la terraza.- mencione y él se sorprendió.

-Está bien. ¿Vino, refresco, agua, café, té?-

-Café está bien por mí, hace frio.- abrace mis brazos un poco.

-Está bien, espérame allá.- él se encamino hacia la cocina y yo hacia las puertas corredizas.

En el momento en que abrí una de estas, el frio me dio de lleno y la briza trajo consigo nieve, para variar.

En contra de mi propio odio por el frio y este clima, salí hacia la amplia terraza y me recosté de la barandilla, que estaba helada y algo llena de nieve.

-Maldita sea la nieve.- susurre molesta.

-Si, se pega en todos lados.- me asuste al escuchar a Jake detrás de mí, cuando lo imaginaba en la cocina.

-Ya deja el café haciendo, iré en unos segundo por el.- le sonreí en agradecimiento y ambos nos recostamos de la baranda.

Frente a ellos, la imponente y brillante Manhattan, comenzaba a encender sus luces, a medida que el cielo se oscurecía mas durante el crepúsculo eminente.

En el rio East proyectaba sobre sus aguas oscurecidas las luces dela ciudad, como si fuera un dibujo o imagen de protector de pantalla.

-Tengo casi siete años viviendo en New York, y nunca había cruzado el puente, mucho menos había visto los hermosos reflejos de Manhattan en el agua del rio. Siempre estuve centrada allá y nunca pensé que New York era más grande de lo que yo pensaba. A duras penas y conozco Bronx.- Jake comenzó a tararear una canción, hasta cantarla.

No reconocí la tonada ni la letra, pero básicamente hablaba de la belleza de New York y de lo que significaba nacer aquí, en la ciudad donde los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.

-¿Qué estas cantando?- Jake sacó del bolsillo de su mono su teléfono celular y comenzó a teclear antes de que una tonada en estilo de hip hop comenzara a sonar.

-Me gusta mucho más la versión de Alicia Keys y Jay-Z que la de ella sola.- comento mientras la canción avanzaba.

-Es una canción divertida.

-Aun puedo recordar mi primera impresión de New York. La primera vez que estuve aquí, acababa de graduarme y tenía como 23 años. Fue una verdadera locura, corría de un lado a otro entre calles y avenidas. En mi oficina en Wall Street, tengo una vista espectacular de la Estatua de la Libertad. Siempre fue la cosa que más me impresiono cuando llegue.- la mirada de Jake estaba perdida en la ciudad, ahora mucho más brillante debido a la caída de la noche en pleno.

-Lo más impactante para mí era Central Park, por eso cuando deje a Edward busque vivir en Manhattan.

-¿Dónde vivías con Edward?

-Vivíamos en Queens. Edward un gran fanático de los Mets y por eso, siempre quiso que viviéramos allí. Cada vez que había temporada de beisbol la ciudad era un locura y Edward se la pasaba en los juegos.- sonreí perdida en lo recuerdos.

-Voy por el café.- menciono antes de dejarme sola de nuevo en la terraza.

-New York, New York, mí amada ciudad.- murmure al viento, mientras trataba de quitar la nieve de mi cabello.

-Aquí tienes.- Jake me tendió una taza de café que tome agradecida. El calor del líquido me cayó de perlas debido al frio.

-A mí me gustan los Yankees.-dijo en voz baja.

-A mí no me gusta el beisbol.- agregue.

-Bella, yo quisiera agradecerte por la confianza que tuviste hoy conmigo, al contarme lo que paso. Sé que fue muy difícil para ti, sobre todo considerando que no le habías comentado a nadie nunca eso.

-Está bien Jake, gracias a ti por escucharme. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti andar detrás de mí todo el tiempo, consolándome mis llantenes habituales. No solía llorar tanto antes de divorciarme de Edward, pero luego, hubo un desastre masivo en mi.- me acerque a él y lo abrace. El contesto contento mi gesto y apoyo su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

-No necesitas agradecerme nada Bella, yo gustoso te consuelo las veces que sean necesarias. Para eso estoy aquí contigo, para no dejarte jamás.- me estremecí por sus palabras.- Tal vez tu no veas las cosas como yo Bella, pero yo estoy muy consiente de mi sentimientos hacia ti. Yo estoy enamorado de ti Bella y solo estoy esperando el momento oportuno para pedirte que nos demos una oportunidad de ser felices. No soy perfecto, no soy ordenado, ni muy tranquilo que digamos. Me gustan las fiestas y amo mi trabajo. Para mí todo tiene que ver con números, y soy lo suficientemente meloso como para regalarte flores todos los días. Tal vez no soy el…-me aleje un poco de su cuerpo y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro.

-Bésame y punto.- le reclame y pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa antes de acercarse a mí.

Con mucha calma, bajo sus manos de mis hombros y las posiciono en mi cintura. Su cuerpo se estrechó con el mío y depósito un suave eso en mi frente.

-Eres una de las personas más espectaculares que he conocido jamás. Eres lista, carismática, sencilla y por sobretodo hermosa. Eres muy hermosa.- susurro. Cerré los ojos, mientras sentí como las cálidas palabras de Jake caían sobre mis heridas, reconfortándolas. Suspire sin poder contener el sentimiento de calor y cariño que creció en mí.- Yo voy a hacerte feliz para siempre mi hermosa Bella. No importa cuánto me cueste, que tantas cosas me salgan mal, lo gigante que pueda ser New York o todo el planeta tierra. Yo voy a devolverte tu juventud, tu belleza, tu capacidad de soñar y tu felicidad.- su rostro bajo un poco más y sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos.

Al principio a duras penas podía sentir sus labios, pero el cosquilleo sobre los míos y en todo mi cuerpo se intensifico solo con sentir como me estrechaba más contra él. Hacía ya tres años que no había besado a nadie y mi cuerpo ansiaba el contacto íntimo y el cosquilleo habitual.

-Vamos a ser felices mi pequeña. Te lo prometo.- susurro sobre mis labios y su aliento choco con los míos. Me estremecí de placer al sentir la proximidad del beso y mi corazón latió desbocado ante la promesa.

Una de sus manos abandono mi cintura y se posiciono sobre mi rostro. Con suavidad acaricio mi mejilla y puse sentir sobre mis labios como se ampliaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto.- y entonces, al fin sus labios chocaron de lleno con los míos y en mi pecho una llama se encendió, llenando de calor y luz lo que durante mucho tiempo había sido frio y oscuridad.

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras, capitulo nuevo!..**

**Pues una pequeña sorpresita dentro del capítulo, ¿Qué tal? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la magnitud del daño que Edward le hizo a Bella pudiera ser tanta?**

**Tambien aquí esta la explicación de porque Edward y Bella no supieran nada el uno del otro durante los tres años despues de su divorcio y como Edward se hizo famoso y se convirtió en la estrella que yo siempre relato en el fic que es.**

**En otra cosa, la canción de la que hablan Jake y Bella se llama Empire State of Mind, y habla básicamente de la maravilla de New York**

**Sin mucho mas que agregar, espero conocer sus opiniones.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	15. Pequeña estrella

**Pequeña estrella.**

_No todo se resume a oscuridad de una manera tan simple. A veces, solo hace falta dejar un minuto de observar la luna, para darnos cuenta que a su alrededor, bailan un millón de estrellas_. Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

En la puerta, se podían sentir unos nudillos que aporreaban la madera artificial de la misma, de una manera tan desesperante, que desee tener un timbre.

-Voy.- avise mientras trataba de incorporarme de la cama, tarea que se me volvió totalmente titánica debido a la cantidad incontable de sabanas que tenia cubriendo mi cuerpo. Una vez que me ubique en el suelo, con el control remoto puse pausa a la película.

Camine, arrastrado los pies, enfundados en pantuflas peludas y mullidas, por el pulido piso de madera de mi apartamento. A los lados, sobre el sofá de la sala, la mesa del comedor, y la isla de la cocina habitaba un desorden que yo me había encargo de alimentar en estos últimos cuatro días.

Para cuando llegue a la puerta, dejaron de golpear y una parte poco sensata dentro de mi celebro el hecho, que no tendría que socializar con nadie.

Desde hace cuatro días, habían sido mis días. Mi colección de peliculas, palomitas, helado y mi misma, metida entre toneladas de cobija y con las cortinas cerradas, evitando observar la molesta nieve de a fuera.

Mientras que en mi mundo, estos cuatro días eran mis momentos para estar sola, en el exterior, la gente se reunia en grandes aglomeraciones en centros comerciales, a comprar regalos y alimentos, para pasar largas noches de charla y celebración con familiares cercanos y lejanos de todas partes del mundo.

A partir del 20 de diciembre, el mundo parece sentir una punzada de ansiedad por comenzar comprar objetos y demás para celebrar. New York había estado prácticamente todo el mes lleno de adornos, y hoy, 24 de diciembre, no sería una excepción.

Aunque ya no golpeaban la puerta, algo extraño la estaba aruñando. EL sonido insensato de lo que parecían ser una pezuñas rompía el tranquilo silencio del edificio y sobre todo del apartamento. Junto al aporreo, algunos aullidos se dejaban colar.

-¿Qué demonios?- me acerque a la puerta, poseída por la curiosidad. Tome de la repisa de al lado de la puerta, las llaves y con estas, quite el pasador de la cerradura, antes de girar el pomo.

Frente a mí, se apreciaba el vacío y silencioso pasillo, sin rastro del ser que alguna vez pudo estar golpeando a mi puerta.

Baje mi vista, tratando de buscar la fuente de los aullidos y la sorpresa me invadió cuando me percate de la presencia de un pequeño cachorro marrón claro, con un gran moño azul prendido de su correa, del mismo tono.

-Hola bonito ¿De quién serás?- me sentí como una verdadera loca al hablarle al pequeño animal, que me estaba observando con una característica expresión de cachorro.

Mire hacia el lado izquierdo con la esperanza, vaga y estúpida de que de la noche a la mañana encontrara a alguien que pudiera atribuirse la tenencia del pequeño animal, pero el vacío siguió siendo el mismo.

Los justos instantes que me tome en observar el pasillo, fueron los exactos que le tomaron al pequeño cachorro para entrar al departamento. El extremo de su correa se arrastró en el momento en que sus pequeñas patitas los aproximaban hacia delante.

Observe su lomo y vi pegado de el moño, una nota. Me acerque a él.

Me sentí una completa intrusa cuando arrebate la carta del moño. Estaba arruinando y hurgando en un regalo que pronto me vendría a reclamar como suyo.

La sorpresa de hallar al animal no fue nada comparada con la que me lleve en el momento en que vi mi nombre escrito en el sobre, con una letra torpe pero linda.

Rasgue el sobre blanco impecable y extendí entre mis manos la hoja finamente doblada en tres partes.

_Pequeña:_- rezaba el principio de la carta-

_Para cuando recibas esto, probablemente aun no sea navidad. Desconozco cuál de los dos posibles días que deje en la empresa de encomiendas usen, son días duros para ese tipo de empresas._

_Conozco con fundamento tu odio por la navidad, y de una manera extraña de explicar lo entiendo, pero no por eso olvidare que es una fecha dentro del calendario._

_Durante mi crianza me enseñaron a amar estas fechas como nada. En mi infancia, era sinónimo de que veríamos a nuestros primos y podríamos jugar. Nuestros tíos nos traían regalos caros y era el único momento del año en que podíamos vernos, así que era el momento de recibir obsequios por navidad, graduación, cumpleaños, notas, eventos deportivos y demás._

_Cada quien tiene su propia suerte, y la tuya no fue precisamente una que te permitiera tener recuerdos tan gratos de navidad, pero eso está por cambiar._

_Desde el justo momento, hace ya cinco días, que te bese, supe que estaba destino a comenzar a cambiar muchas cosas en tu vida que estaban mal._

_Hay trabajo que hacer, no lo he de negar, pero gustoso voy a invertir toda mi vida en corregir lo que te hace sufrir. Basta de invertir tiempo en sentimientos que no nos llevaran a nada._

_No puedes ni imaginarte la desesperación y tristeza que me produce no estar en New York contigo, ni haberte convencido de venir conmigo, pero a los tercos hay que respetarlos._

_La misión para esta noche buena, es separarte un poco de tu auto impuesta soledad y necesidad de hundirte sola en los abismos._

_No hace falta que continúes tratando de demostrar que puedes sola, cuando ambos sabemos que es cierto. _

_Adjunto a esta carta te dejo mi regalo de navidad, uno que sé que no puedes echar a la basura debido al contexto del regalo._

_En cuanto lo vi en la tienda supe que no tenía que buscar más, era justo lo que necesitabas. Una vida pequeña, portátil y fiel, que te escuche, no te juzgue y te acompañe en los momentos de llanto, películas o diversión._

_Es macho, quise que fuera una hembra para que fueran algo así como mejores amigas, pero solo estaba el, y parecía querer un hogar._

_Feliz navidad mi pequeña princesa. Deseo que esta noche, las estrellas guíen tu propio corazón hacia la paz que necesitas. Espero que hoy puedas ver el 24 y próximo 25 de diciembre de una manera diferente. _

_Alguien te debe un felices para siempre, y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar la deuda._

_Con amor, Jake. Feliz navidad._

Cerré la carta, doblándola por los quiebres exactos que ya traía el papel.

En mi rostro, la piel de mis mejillas se había estirado dándome una sonrisa, desde el exacto momento en que leí el principio y supe de quien se trataba.

Me encamine hacia el refrigerador sosteniendo entre mis manos el sobre. Con un pequeño imán que decía Venezuela, sujete la carta a la puerta del refri.

Detrás de mi, pude sentir el tintinear de una especie de cascabel y entonces recordé al perro.

-Oh por Dios, cierto que sigues aquí.- quise golpearme por haber ignorado tanto al verdadero regalo y me agache para tomar entre mis brazos al pequeño y peludo cachorro.

-Hola lindo.- sus ojitos color café se encontraron con los míos y entre mis brazo pude sentir el agitar de su pequeña colita.

-Eres una preciosura.- lo alague.- Tenemos que darte un nombre.- comencé a pensar pero mi mente no me dio para llegar a ninguno, así que preferí dejar caer al animalito al piso, desprendiendo la cadena que llevaba un rato arrastrando.

-Vamos pequeño, deje una película a medias.- su cola se meneo al escuchar dicha invitación y me siguió directo a mi habitación, donde lo subí a la cama y lo acomode junto a mi antes poner a rodar la película.

Ni siquiera pude prestar atención a la película después de haber recibido mi regalo de hoy. Mi mente solo podía pensar en Jacob y en como la estaría pasando con su familia en los preparativos para navidad. En como seria poder tener una familia con quien disfrutar hasta el más mínimo toque comercial de la navidad, que a pesar de que yo los odiaba, en el fondo de mi alma, los ansiaba.

A mi mente regreso la sonrisa pausada y esperanzada de Jake y mi propio rostro mostro dicha expresión.

Mi cerebro aboco las imágenes que juntos habíamos visto de Manhattan desde la terraza de su apartamento, y también la de su rostro a centímetros de mi, en cada una de las ocasiones en que me beso.

Que mi Dios santo me ayudara, porque en el fondo de mi alma, estaba comenzando a cometer de nuevo, uno de los más grandes errores de mi vida, pero, que tranquila me sentía al cometerlo.

-Milagro.- me voltee y observe al pequeño cachorro que dormía plácidamente entre los cojines y sabanas.- Así te llamaras, milagro.- repetí más segura de mi misma.

El único nombre que podía quedarle a mi pequeño cachorro era milagro, porque precisamente, Jacob era eso, mi pequeño milagro de navidad para este año.

Sonreí mientras observaba la ahora oscura habitación, donde ya el televisor no mostraba ninguna imagen.

A un lado de mi, a través de las cortinas, se filtraba un pequeño halo de luz blanca.

Sali de la cama, persiguiendo la fuente de luz, hasta hallarme frente a las ventanas, desnudas.

En el cielo, lejos de la gran cantidad de luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme, observe la hermosa luna llena y la gran cantidad de estrellas que a su alrededor trataban de verse.

A pesar de la belleza que mostraba la luna, en su esplendor, mis ojos se concentraron en una pequeña estrella, la más lejana de la luna, en el extremo del firmamento. Una estrella pequeña, pero tan brillante, que era capaz de opacar a todas sus homónimas. Sonreí.

A veces en la vida, hay que dejar de ver la luna, para darnos cuenta que las estrellas son el verdadero foco del brillo en nuestras más oscuras noches.

Después de tener el corazón roto y sangrante, si hay maneras de hacerlo latir una vez más, como el primer día. La esperanza es el único sentimiento que tiene la capacidad de revivir lo que hace mucho pudo estar muerto.

**Holis, como dicen mis amigas! Ya se, que es un capitulo muy corto, y deben odiarme por eso, pero no se imaginan lo necesario que este capitulo, aparte de que no pude dejar de sonreir a medida que escribía cada capitulo.**

**Es inevitable enamorarse de Jake o no? El amor es como una planta trepadora, poco a poco comienza a subir por sobre cualquier superficie, mientras que nosotros subestimamos la capacidad de la planta, esta se apodera de todo. **

**No se cuando sea el próximo capitulo, debido a que ya estoy de regreso a mis labores de estudios y a parte la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños, y estoy ´planificando una pequeña celebración, que me esta consumiendo el tiempo.**

**Sin mas que agregar!... Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Comentarios? Espero que si!**


	16. Todo lo que llevaba por dentro

**Todo lo que llevaba por dentro.**

_El mal siempre consigue las maneras de regresar. A veces, lo hace mostrándose tal como es, y en otras oportunidades, te sorprende, dejándote ver el lado blanco del negro_. Aixa-Gabii Serrada

-Feliz navidad.- de inmediato los pequeños pero fuertes brazos de Alice me rodearon por la cintura, acogiéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

-Feliz navidad Bella.- grito presa de la emoción, mientras me jalaba dentro de la casa.

-No puedo creer lo que admiran mis ojos. Hoy si me gano la lotería.- sonreí al identificar el clásico sarcasmo de Rosalie a mis espaldas.

-No pienso decirte cual será el numero ganador.- dije, volteándome para saludarla.

-Está bien pitonisa, ya conseguiré como sacártelo.- me abrazo fuertemente.- Me alegro de que estés aquí, sé que no es tu fecha favorita.

-Bueno, navidad es navidad y para muchos es especial e importante. Ayer me dieron una lección y me demostraron que hay que ser menos egoísta.- rememore la noche anterior, que había compartido con mi nueva mascota.

Entre vuelta y vuelta en la cama, fue cayendo la madrugada y con ella algunas conclusiones.

Los únicos y exactos culpable de mi desdicha éramos Edward y yo. Nadie del entorno supo porque ni para que paso todo lo que transcurrió. Ellos no me ofrecieron el amor eterno y jamás me pidieron que me casara con Edward.

Mi madre, su familia, mis amigos y el propio Jacob, no tenían que continuar pagando las cuentas que no le pertenecen. Tal vez las cosas no fueron lo suficientemente justas conmigo ni con ninguno de mis planes, pero el mundo no tenía la culpa de ello.

Es como cuando eres adolescente, sientes que absolutamente todo lo que te pasa no tiene explicación, y la única que encuentras es que el mundo te odia.

De la misma manera, yo me había concentrado de una manera enfermiza en mi misma y en lo que dentro de mi estaba pasando. Cada navidad estos últimos tres años había sido dedicada a complacer mis caprichos y necesidades, sin saber que a fuera el universo no estaba esperando por mí.

Tal vez, el mayor error del ser humano es creer que mientras tú sufres, afuera te esperan de regreso para cuando estés listo. Por momentos, ellos pueden entender, rogar y esperar, pero jamás durara para siempre.

Cuando Edward y yo nos divorciamos, se juntaron tantas cosas, que a duras penas supe sobrellevarlas. Se entretejieron tantas lágrimas, anhelos, decepciones y utopías que la realidad a duras penas logro sostenerlos.

En el fondo, eso jamás fue excusa para haber dejado ir tres años de mi vida y haber entretejido tantas mentiras.

Hasta en mi intento por proteger a Edward, fui egoísta y le negué a su familia, algo que yo necesitaba más que ellos mismos.

-Necesito contarles algo. Llamen a Edward.- susurre aun entre los brazos de Rose.

En ese exacto momento te armas de valor y te decides a hacer lo que te debes a ti misma desde mas tiempo del que puedes contar.

Decides respirar profundo a ver qué tal se siente. Si es que sobrevivirás o el ardor al insuflar aire acabara contigo.

Tirarte sin paracaídas, porque en el fondo sabes que ya no hay nada que pueda estar peor. La caída no puede arruinar algo mucho más de lo que el viaje ya lo hizo.

-¿Estas segura que quieres ver a Edward?- pregunto Alice.

-¿Dónde está?- fue mi respuesta.

-Arriba, durmiendo.- murmuro Carlisle.

Con la determinación que te da la adrenalina de sentir el vapor el suelo casi rozando tu rostro, me encamine hacia las escaleras.

Un error es un error solo una vez en la vida. Después puede ser una anécdota o un acierto, todo depende de ti. Como la historia del vaso medio lleno y medio vacío. Solo depende de ti hacer del vaso una agonía o una complacencia.

No sirve de nada volver a llorar, la desesperación no resuelve el problema que está al lado de ti, contándote los segundos en el oído como si de un fino reloj suizo se tratase.

-Edward.- susurre de manera trémula mientras me acercaba a su silueta envuelta en la cama.-Edward, despierta, debemos hablar.- insistí una vez más.

Lo malo de los ataques de valor, es que duran poco. Casi siempre instantes. Si lo que esperas no pasa en ese intervalo de tiempo, entonces te abandona para siempre. Como cuando levantas pesas, la energía para hacerlo se acaba tan rápido que debes soltarla en el instante.

-¿Qué…- la pregunta murió en sus labio en el momento en que se encontró con mi mirada. Sus ojos, enrojecidos mostraban las señales de una noche activa y sin descanso. Las ojeras eran la comprobación de mi hipótesis.

-Feliz navidad.- no fui capaz de predecir el movimiento, hasta que me vi envuelta en él. Edward paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazo fuertemente, dejándome caer sobre el en la cama.

-Bella, no puedo creer que estés aquí, parece un sueño.-menciono.

-Yo diría que más bien una pesadilla.- libero un poco su agarre y me alejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojeras me recordaron con quien estaba tratando. Forcejee con él hasta que logre que me liberara.

-Vístete.- mencione una vez que note la ausencia de ropa.- Nos vemos abajo, es momento de que aclaremos detalles.- con esto salí de la habitación

Para cuando llegue al piso de abajo, la familia entera estaba reunida y distribuida en los sillones frente a la mesa ratona de café. Frente a ellos, aun encendido, brillaban los adornos escarchados y las luces del pino de navidad.

-Tu dirás Bella.- susurro Esme, que estaba recostada en los brazos de su esposo.

-Debemos esperar a Edward para poder hablar.- la reacción de la familia fue variada. Me miraron sorprendidos ante mis deseos, pero respetaron mi palabra y esperaron tranquilos a Edward, que diez minutos después estaba con nosotros en la sala.

-Hola pequeña.- Edward se trató de acercar a mí para abrazarme pero lo esquive con diplomacia.

-Hola Edward, siéntate por favor.- su mirada y la mía se encontraron y en sus ojos pude ver la confusión respecto a mi reacción y estancia aquí.

-Sé que les extraña verme aquí, mucho más un 25 de diciembre, a sabiendas de que odio las fechas decembrinas. Comenzare diciendo, que quiero disculparme con ustedes por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos tres años desde mi divorcio. Creo que en el fondo de mi alma, no era lo suficientemente madura para casarme, y mucho menos para divorciarme. Creo que haberle tomado ese odio a la navidad, haberme desaparecido de sus vidas y haberles negado la verdad, fueron cosas que jamás debí hacer. Errores que arrastrare toda mi vida.- observe a mis oyentes, y note la confusión en la expresión de Carlisle, Rosalie y la misma Alice.

-Bella, no hace falta que te disculpes, es aceptable y es lo normal cada una de tus reacciones con respecto a lo que ocurrió.- intervino Carlisle, con su clásico profesionalismo de psicólogo.

-Agradezco mucho tu consideración y palabras Carlisle, pero la verdad es que no hay mucho que hacer para evitar la culpa que ya aprendí a cargar. Hay cruces que nunca dejan de andar contigo.- lleve mis manos a mi rostro y lo frote con fuerza, intentado mantener la calma. Poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en razón y el ataque de valentía anterior perdía fuerza.

-No hace falta que hagas esto Bella, Edward conoce las razones, yo las conozco, mi madre también y Rose y papa sabrán entender que no estas preparada para contarlo otra vez.- susurro Alice, intentado levantarse para acercarse a mi.

-Sé que les sonara extraño, pero no se imaginan la necesidad que tengo de hacer esto. Es momento de terminar de liberarme de algunas cosas, para emprender otras. No puedo comenzar a leer un libro sin haber terminado otro antes. Además, hay algo que nadie de ustedes sabe y que considero deberían saber, aunque no sé si en el fondo sea lo mejor.- Edward me observo preocupado, tratando de descifrar el enigma.

-Hace ya tres años, que Edward y yo decidimos divorciarnos, bueno, para ser muy honestos, yo lo decidí e hice todo lo posible porque él lo aceptara también. No vale la pena que les relate exactamente todo lo que nos dijimos esa noche cuando le dije que quería divorciarme. Hasta hace unas semanas, ni el mismo Edward sabia la verdadera razón por la cual quise separarme.

Esa tarde cuando fui a visitarlos al restaurant, Fatima, la decoradora me dijo que él estaba encerrado con una mujer, pero yo simplemente no le creí. Sabia de las dobles intenciones de ella y por eso lo pase por alto. Ella me advirtió que no me gustaría lo que encontraría adentro, pero yo no la escuche, simplemente entre. Una vez adentro encontré a Edward engañándome con una mujer que a estas alturas no sé si era morena o rubia. Cada vez que cuento la historia la mujer es diferente, mi mente tiene muy borroso ese recuerdo y a la vez demasiado nítido. Por diferentes razones, no tuve la valentía suficiente para reclamarle en el exacto momento, así que simplemente salí y me fui a casa.- hice una pausa para observarlos. Esme tenía la misma expresión de pena, culpa y rabia que la primera vez que se lo había mencionado. Rosalie estaba molesta y con el ceño fruncido, mientras que su hermana menor se mantenía inmutable, supongo que preparada para lo que imaginaba, seguiría en la historia.

Edward y su padre eran otra historia. Carlisle me estaba viendo fijamente, en parte con una mirada de disculpa y con algo de decepción, y por otro lado con un poco de su clásica mirada analítica, con la que trataba a todos sus pacientes. Él estaba tratando de predecir mis reacciones a medida que contaba la historia.

Edward tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba con atención el piso cubierto por la hermosa y limpia alfombra blanca. Su respiración se mantenía acompasada y sus brazos estaban caídos, en clara señal de derrota.

-Creo que mi plan era mantener las cosas como estaban. Tal vez si el engaño no hubiese sido tan traumático, hubiese fingido que jamás los encontré y aun seguiríamos casados, pero la realidad es que hubieron cosas peores que el engaño, las razones por las que lo hizo. Edward utilizo ciertas palabras en el momento en que estaba dirigiéndose a la mujer con quien me estaba engañando que destruyeron algunas otras cosas. No pienso ni tengo entre mis planes decirles que dijo ni cómo fue que me afectaron, porque aún es algo que no termino de superar. La cuestión es que, caí en un pequeño abismo en las horas que pasaron desde que los encontré en la tarde hasta que el llego en la noche. Ese día entendí la frase que dice que si no te quieres a ti mismo jamás podrás amar a otro.- respire profundo, preparada para contar las peores partes.

-Decidí que debía darle a él la libertad que necesitaba para que encontrara lo que ya había dejado claro que en nuestro matrimonio no podría hallar. Una parte de mi lo odio por no haberme querido como era, pero otra parte entendió que no todo podía ser tan fácil como yo quería. Hay cosas que simplemente no son como uno las planea y lo malo de la magia es que dura poco.

-Bella las cosas no eran así…- Edward me interrumpió.

-No quiero explicaciones Edward, esto no se trata de ti, se trata de mi verdad y de mi necesidad de contar lo que paso, no de encontrarle respuestas. Ya no importa el cómo ni el porqué, las cartas ya están echadas.- lo detuve.

-Déjala solo hablar Edward, es lo mejor.- murmuro mi ex suegro.

-El punto es, que yo tome la decisión por mi propio bien y el de mi salud que no le contaría las razones por las cuales le pedía el divorcio. Pedírselo nada más, representaba para mi un esfuerzo físico y emocional ya lo suficientemente grande como para empeorarlo con la vergüenza de admitir que sabía de su engaño. Llámenlo orgullo, pero sentí que si le contaba la verdad me destruiría mucho más. Admitir en voz alta que no era suficiente para mi marido era mucho peor que saberlo dentro de mí misma.-le reste importancia.

-Después de nuestro enfrentamiento por el divorcio él se fue de la casa, molesto y dolido porque yo lo había ofendido. Al principio mi plan había sido ser diplomática y pedirlo por la buenas, pero una vez que comencé, me volví cada vez más cruel y fría, llegando a decir cosas que nunca sentí y a terminar llorando de la agonía que sentía. Aun no me puedo explicar cómo fue que el me creyó, siendo yo una tan mala mentirosa.- me reí sin mucha fuerza, preparándome para confesar mi más grande secreto.- Yo no pase una buena noche. Ese día conocí cuan frio y cruel podía ser el invierno en New York. Me llene de nieve de una manera incontrolable mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad desierta, a esas horas de la madrugada. Para cuando llegue al hospital, estaba comenzando a desarrollar un cuadro de hipotermia.- mi vista, que se había concentrado en mis sucios y mojados Converse, regreso a mis oyentes, encontrándome con las expresiones de asombro de todos, incluso de Edward, que ahora si me miraba, expectante.

-¿Qué hacías en el hospital?- pregunto Esme preocupada por el curso que pudiera dar mi relato.

-Esa tarde cuando fui a buscar a Edward, iba a contarle que estaba embarazada. Después que él se fue de casa, en la madrugada, tuve dolores y para cuando llegue al hospital no había nada que hacer.- la fortaleza que había desarrollado y mantenido durante el relato se rompió en ese exacto momento, cuando mi mente me regreso a las confusas imágenes de mi entrando al hospital, yo en una camilla, perdiendo la conciencia, las palabras de los médicos, mi despertar horas después y por último la noticia de mi perdida.

De los ojos de Esme brotaban lágrimas sin parar, mientras que Alice hipaba. Rosalie simplemente estaba perdida en su propia cabeza, sin ningún tipo de expresión. Carlisle mantenía la serenidad, pero en sus ojos podía ver la desesperación y en el fondo, el dolor.

-Yo…Yo nunca lo supe.- susurro Edward, que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y meneándola suavemente.

-Esta bien Edward, nadie lo supo nunca. Solo mi ginecóloga y yo. Era mi secreto.- trate de tranquilizarlo.

-No, no está bien, maldita sea que no lo está. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo y con el planeta ese maldito diciembre? Es que es una cuestión estúpida, yo debía saber que estabas embarazada, yo debí evitarte el dolor y la decepción. Yo mismo mate a mi hijo y aquí sigo, creyendo que lo peor que me puede pasar es tener menos de 20 clientes en una noche. Soy un maldito estúpido.- se puso de pie a medida que hablaba y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, golpeando cada cosa que encontrara a su paso.

-Tu no mataste a nadie Edward por favor, tu no lo sabias, está bien, deja de culparte.- camine hacia el tratando de detenerlo.

-No, no está bien. No conocer las leyes te esculpa del castigo. Es que yo debí comenzar por no…Por no…Maldita sea, que no debí haber ni siquiera nacido.- comencé a sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-Ya basta Edward, no estas ayudando.- le grito su padre mientras se incorporaba.

-Es que nunca voy a ayudar papa. Porque yo solo sirvo para joder todo lo bueno que me pasa. Es como si no estuviera destinado a no crecer jamás y darme cuenta de lo estúpido que puedo ser. Meto la pata una y otra vez.- continuo despotricando.

Alice y Rosalie se acercaron para abrazarme, mientras que Esme trataba de acercarse a Edward para hacer lo mismo.

-Deja de ser tan egoísta Edward, esto no solo se trata de ti. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que con tu reacción lo único que haces es herir aún más a Bella? Ella tuvo que afrontar todo eso sola hace ya unos cuantos años, y cargado con su secreto con fuerza y dignidad. Lo menos que tú puedes hacer es consolarle no encerrarte en tus absurdos reclamos contra ti mismo.- Edward se volteo para observar a su padre, que se mantenía inmutable desde el otro lado de la sala con expresión desafiante.

-¿Crees que necesito que me recuerdes como la hago sufrir todo el tiempo Carlisle Cullen?- le grito.

-Me interesa muy poco si lo sabes o no, así que si valoras algo el poco respeto que me queda por ti, termina de madurar y comienza a comportarte.- Esme al fin pudo pillar a Edward con la guardia baja y lo sujeto por la cintura en un intento de abrazo.

-Ya bebe, está todo bien.- de repente, la expresión de ira que Edward había mantenido cambio rotundamente, transformándose en desasosiego y dolor.

Aun con su madre pegada de su cintura, se volteo hacia mí y trato de ubicar mi mirada. En lo que entendí sus intenciones, baje mi mirada, intentado ocultar mis lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, no puedes imaginar cuanto es que lo lamento. Sé que ese siempre fue nuestro sueño, ser papas. No sé qué decirte, están confuso lo que siente dentro de mi, que este exacto momento, no tengo palabras suficientes para asumir mi error.- lo escuche decir.

-Yo, me arrepiento de haberles contado esto un día como hoy. Fue un impulso estúpido y egoísta de mi parte.- trate de decirlo todo corrido, pero los sollozos me traicionaron a mitad de frase.

-No trates de cargar con un culpa que me pertenece a mi Bella.- pude sentir como se acercaba a mí, hasta que sentí los brazos de Rose y Alice, ser remplazados por los de él.

-No importa…- no pude terminar la frase porque rompí en un llanto inconsolable. De no haber sido por Edward, que me estaba sosteniendo, hubiese caído al piso de rodillas.

Loa brazos de Edward me sujetaron con fuerza y me cargaron junto a su cuerpo. Apoye mi mejilla contra su pecho y pude sentir el latir irregular de su corazón.

Camino conmigo en brazos hasta que lo sentí sentarse sobre algo, que supongo era el sillón

No tuve fuerza para enderezarme y huir de su asfixiante y doloroso contacto. Tampoco para abrir los ojos y percatarme de donde estaba. Mi mente solo era capaz de procesar el llanto incontenible que brotaba de mis ojos.

Sentí algunos pasos alejarse, supuse que la familia nos había dejado solos, pero a mí no me importaba, solo quería llorar y nada más.

-Yo…Lo siento demasiado Bella.- susurro Edward en mi oído antes de apretarme mucho más a él.- Nos vamos a sobreponer de esto mi pequeña. Pagare mis culpas, lo prometo.

No tenía la fuerza suficiente para refutar nada de lo que decía, así que hice lo único para lo que mi cuerpo se sintió capaz. Me acurruque más contar el, escondí mi rostro entre su cuello y pecho y continúe llorando, tratando de sacar todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

* * *

**Este capitulo, sinceramente no me gusto, pero era necesario que Bella alguna vez le contara la verdad a todos, en especial a los Cullen. Toda historia tiene dos versiones, pero en definitiva durante mucho tiempo solo conoceremos la versión de Bella. Aunque si les sirve de algo, no hay muchas explicaciones convincentes en la versión de Edward.**

**En otra cosas, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones que me dieron algunas chicas por mi cumpleaños, que fue el pasado 6 de octubre, pase un dia de cumple hermoso y la celebración posterior fue aun mejor, Eran mis 15 años, primera vez que confieso por internet que edad tengo.**

**Espero que disfruten del capi y déjenme saber sus opiniones en uno maravillosos comentarios, que ya vamos en 30 y espero que cada dia sean mas.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	17. Teoria del inicio del mundo

**Teoría del inicio del mundo.**

Acerque a mi cara una vez más otro de los pañuelos desechables, mientras empujaba la caja de los mismos a un costado.

-Achuu.- estornude tan fuerte que me dolió la cabeza.

-Está bien milagro, estate tranquilo, estoy bien.- tranquilice al pequeño cachorro, que movió la cola alterado a los pies de mi cama, mientras yo me sonaba la enrojecida y adolorida nariz.

Sufrí un repentino ataque de tos, mientras observaba un parto bizarro en la televisión, desde la comodidad de mi habitación con la oscuridad de acompañante.

_-"Estas tratando de comunicarte con Isabella Swan, en este momento no estoy disponible para atenderte, pero si me dejas tu nombre y número, hare lo posible por contactarte. Gracias."-_ escuche desde la sala el mensaje de la contestadora por vez numero mil en el día.

_-"Bella amor, espero que estés bien, llevo rato tratando de contactarte a tu celular pero escucho la contestadora y no me contestas ni siquiera los pin. Por favor, cuando escuches alguno de mis tantos mensajes, llámame. Te quiero_."- me enderece con gran velocidad de la cama al terminar de escuchar el mensaje que me acaban de dejar. A pesar de que tenía alrededor de 20 mensajes en la contestadora, este era diferente. No era Edward jodiendome la paciencia, era Jake.

Tome de la mesita del lado de mi cama mi teléfono celular y lo encendí. Para variar, el inmundo aparato se dio su gran postín para encender y cargar. Para cuando estuvo completamente encendido, comenzó a pillar de manera impertinente mostrándome los distintos mensaje de voz y de BlackBerry Messenger que tenía.

Ignore todo los artilugios que estaban pillando, y marque de inmediato el número de Jake, que ya me conocía de memoria. Ante la pantalla apareció la reseña del contacto, con su número, nombre y la foto que nos habíamos tomado en aquella salida al bar con las chicas.

Escuche los distintos repiques hasta que al otro lado se oyó su voz.

_-"Te has comunicado con Jacob Black, en este momento estoy algo ocupado y no puedo atenderte. Tenme paciencia, que más tarde te devolveré la llamada, gracias."_- decidí dejarle un mensaje.

-Tú te quejas de que me has dejado mil mensajes en la contestadora, me llamas hasta mi casa y me dejas otros mil más, me colapsas el pin, desesperado porque te llame, lo hago y entonces tú te las das de divino y no contestas el teléfono. Que digno_._- me reí de mi extraño mensaje y corte la llamada.

En mis pies, podía sentir el calor generado por el cuerpo de Milagro, que descansaba plácidamente entre las sabanas, mis pies y los cojines.

-Tu sí que eres feliz pequeño.- me doble para acariciar su lomo. Inconscientemente el pequeño animal, se retorció en búsqueda de más de mi contacto.

Sobre alguna parte de la cama, comenzó a sonar mi teléfono y la vibración del mismo se extendió hasta donde descansaba Milagro, haciéndolo enderezarse de golpe.

-Estate quieto bebe, es solo papi que está llamando.- ni siquiera utilice el filtro a la hora de hablar, simplemente las palabras salieron de mis labios. Sonreí como una estúpida cuando termine de captar lo que había dicho.

-Estas corriendo peligro Isabella Swan.- me dije a mi misma antes de tomar el teléfono.

-_Hola._- escuche la dulce y suave voz de Jake.

-Hola Jake.- sonreí dando por sentado que me estaba mirando.

-_Hola cielo, ¿y esa voz? ¿Estás bien?_

-Bueno más o menos mi Jake. Estoy algo resfriada.

_-¿Resfriada? ¿Y eso a que se debe?_- escuche la preocupación en su voz.

-Tranquilo Jake, estoy bien. El 25 estuve visitando a la familia de Edward y pues…- me quede callada, buscando la manera de explicarle lo que seguía.

_-¿Volviste a discutir con Edward? Amor, eres demasiado masoquista._- me reprendió.

-Bueno…Tuve un ataque de valentía y le conté lo de mi embarazo.- por unos segundos no se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Jake?-de fondo, la línea estaba vacía.- ¿Me colgó?- observe el teléfono, que mostraba la pantalla principal.

Justo cuando iba a marcar de nuevo para llamarlo, tocaron la puerta.

-Voy.- grite desde adentro mientras me enderezaba.- Tengo que recordar poner un timbre.- me dije mientras atravesaba la sala.

Abrí la puerta, y se me cayó la mandíbula de la impresión al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

-No puede s…-ni siquiera pude completar la frase ante la sorpresa.

-Hola amor.- Jake se adentró en el apartamento y me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.

-¡JAKE!-grite presa de la emoción mientras él me alzaba en sus brazos y giraba conmigo.

-Feliz navidad.- Jake me dejo de nuevo en piso y se acercó para besarme.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en una sincronía hermosa que me hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Lo había extrañado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Jake rompió el beso después de unos segundos y se incorporó para dejar un beso sobre mi frente.

-Te extrañe mucho cielo.- sus manos se ubicaron en mi cintura y apoyo su mentón en mi frente. Me abrace con fuerza a su espalda y me deje recostar de su pecho, inhalando el olor masculino y perfumado de Jake. Una mezcla de un perfume algo dulce y un olor característico a calor de sol.

Respire profundo desde allí y me sentí en casa, por un momento. Era inevitable comparar este abrazo con el que había tenido con Edward hace ya unos días. Uno me asfixiaba y el otro no, no era demasiado difícil saber cuál era cual.

-Eres como una especie de krytonita, pero invertida, en vez de debilitarme cuando estoy cerca de ti, estar lejos de ti es lo que me destruye. Lamento tanto no haber estado aquí para navidad.- susurro, apretándome más fuerte.

-Tu regalo de navidad fue, simplemente hermoso.- murmure.

-Era la única manera que tenia de estar contigo.- se apartó de mi para besarme una vez más. Esta vez fue un beso rápido, pero suave y hermoso, como una pequeña caricia del viento.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Edward?- pregunto, alejándome un poco y rompiendo el circulo de armonía.

-¿Tenías que arruinar nuestros cinco minutos de paraíso?- me carcajee al ver su cara contrariada.

-Yo…Creo que lo siento.- respondió confundido.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, era solo un juego. No pasó nada Jake, solo tuve un ataque, me desperté con ganas de contarles lo que había pasado y fui a casa de la familia. Supuse que él estaría allí, porque siempre pasan las navidades juntos y hablamos. Fue algo duro, no lo niego. Al día siguiente no podía abrir los ojos de la hinchazón.- me reí de la penosa imagen con la que me encontré en el espejo ese día.- El punto es que era necesario que les contara la verdad, creo que fue algo así como su regalo de navidad. Me he sentido mejor después de que deje de mentir.- lo tome de la mano y nos encaminamos juntos hacia el ya despejado sofá de la sala.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti amor, me alegro de que las cosas estén mejor en tu cabecita.- acaricio mi sien antes de robarme un pequeño beso.- No me canso de hacer eso, es un privilegio que aún no puedo creer que me hayas dado.- sonreí al escucharlo.

-Mientras me hagas reír, entonces tendrás todo el permiso.- me sorprendí a mí misma después de haber hablado.

-Sera un placer mantenerte feliz, para el resto de tu vida.- se me estrujo el corazón de una manera rara al oírlo. Me estremecí y él lo noto.

-No hace falta que tengas miedo cielo, todo va a estar bien.- acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad.

-No puedes asegurarme que todo estará bien, es una gran mentira.- susurre más para mí misma.

-A veces las verdades se visten de mentira, y no se desenmascaran hasta el momento adecuado. En ocasiones, las mentiras se vuelven verdad solo en el momento correcto. Todo tiene su tiempo y no puedes tener miedo de pensar que tu tiempo ha llegado.- nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude observar la determinación en sus ojos.

-¿Quién puedes asegurar que lo que ha estado siempre mal, ahora este bien?- pregunte con temor.

-No es que estaba mal cielo, es que te estaba fuera de tiempo. Sentir que estás listo, no significa estarlo. El momento es, cuando es y punto.- me acerque para abrazarlo.

-¿Estamos listos ahora Jacob?- indague escondiéndome aun en su cuello.

-Yo estoy listo desde hoy y para siempre ¿Estas tu lista?

-No lo sé, yo creo que si.- me apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo y lo sentí reírse por lo bajo.

-Por ahora con eso nos basta mi pequeña mariposa. Debemos superar el capullo y salir a ver el mundo. Las cosas son más hermosas de lo que parecen, no es tan difícil, solo hay que animarse a creer.

-¿Creer? ¿En qué?

-En la teoría del inicio del mundo. En el Big Bag. Esto que hay entre tú y yo es algo así como el Big Bag. Es algo que nadie vio, algo que no se puede tocar, pero que por una extraña razón tiene más lógica de lo que todo el mundo piensa. Este es nuestra teoría del inicio del mundo y no importa que tan ilógica suene ahora, para nosotros, es la única y más hermosa verdad.- algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas.

-¿Vamos a estar bien?- mi voz era pastosa, debido al nudo que estaba oprimiendo mi garganta.

-Más que bien amor, perfectos. ¿Vas a estar conmigo para siempre entonces?- soltó el agarre que yo tenía ejercido en su cuello y me enfrento a su fuerte y convincente mirada. Con su mano, limpio algunas lágrimas que estaban llegando a mi mentón.

-Para siempre es demasiado tiempo, pero creo que mucho tiempo es bastante soportable.- Jake sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de besar mis mejillas, cada una con maestría y paciencia.

-Jamás dudes de que puedo hacerte feliz. Para toda la vida nunca será demasiado tiempo para lograr probar nuestra teoría del inicio del mundo.- sonreí sobre sus labios antes de que nos uniéramos en un apasionado y suave beso.

* * *

**Que tal chicas? Que les parece? Jacob y Bella oficialmente juntos después de que Bella se estuvo negando bastante. Ahora ¿Qué será de Edward?**

**Cuál es la cosa que más hace Bella en todo el capítulo? Vamos chicas a pensar.**

**Que les puedo decir, más que agradecerles la constancia, los comentarios y las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños.**

**Quiero aprovechar para invitarlas a pasarse por la introducción de una nueva historia que estoy comenzando, de nombre: Perdóname por no poder. Espero su compañía también allí.**

**En fin, sin mucho que agregar, Gracias por todo, son una maravilla ustedes.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	18. Nada que yo pueda hacer

**Nada que yo pueda hacer, un eclipse total del corazón.**

Jacob me apretó con más fuerza, mientras nos manteníamos en el mismo sillón, viendo trascurrir los minutos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es 31 de diciembre, deberías estar en tu casa.- indague, alejándome un poco de él.

-Decidí que era mejor venir a pasarla aquí contigo.- me sonrió.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, dejaste a tu familia plantada en una fecha tan importante para estar aquí conmigo, cazando moscas.- debió ser una pregunta, pero sonó a afirmación.

-No es tan importante, según tú, así que no entiendo porque te escandalizas.- se encogió de hombros, con la mirada perdida en un viejo arreglo de flores artificiales.

-Bueno, que no sea importante para mí, no quiere decir que no lo sea para lo demás.

-Hasta hace una semana, pensabas que todo New York y el universo estábamos locos, por darle tanta importancia a lo que no lo tiene. Me confundes.- observe su rostro con diversión, mientras en el se dibujaba una mueca de confusión.

-Tenemos solo unos minutos de relación y ya te maree. No soy muy fácil de convencer.- le aclare.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, haremos que funcione.- me acaricio el mentón con su mano, y casi ronronee de felicidad.

-¿No tendrás entre tus planes echarte a ver películas conmigo verdad?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, tenía pensado que hiciéramos algo un poco más radical. Tal vez con mi amor y encanto te lograra convencer de ir a un lindo restaurant y luego ir a Times Square a ver caer la bola.- me reí en su cara.

-Yo propongo que mejor, pidamos comida china de un restaurant barato pero bueno, donde nos den de comer perro y gato en el menú. Luego podemos sentarnos frente a la TV y ver la bola caer desde la comodidad de mi casa, sin exponerme al frio infernal ni el exceso de personas. ¿Qué tal?- frunció el ceño y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Por una razón que desconozco, tu plan no me parece tan emocionante.- nos observamos y explotamos en carcajadas.

-Bueno, mejor, vamos a hacer un medio. Vamos a un restaurant a cenar, pero, regresamos a ver la bola caer en casa ¿Te parece?- por su cara cruzo una sonrisa, antes de mirarme.

-Tengo una mejor idea. Vamos a festejar como gente joven el año nuevo.-lo observe confundida.- Salgamos a una discoteca a festejar. Podemos salir después de las doce. Invitamos a Rose y Alice. Así les da chance de pasarlo en familia y luego vamos a beber hasta no creer en nada mas.- por una extraña razón, su plan me encantaba.

-Me parece un plan escalofriantemente bueno. Llamare a Rose y Alice.-me enderece rápidamente del sillón y corrí hasta la isla de la cocina donde estaba tirado mi BlackBerry.

-_¡Vamos a beber hasta morir esta noche chicas!_- escribí en la ventana de conversación que había abierto en el BlackBerry Messenger. Inmediatamente me indicó que ambas estaban escribiendo.

-_¿Qué coño te pasa?-_ contesto Rosalie y me reí a mandíbula batiente, ganándome una mirada extrañada de Jacob.

-_Estoy feliz, ¿Acaso eso es malo?-_ respondí.

-_Estaba en medio de algo que consideraba interesante, pero leer a Bella decir que quiere beber hasta morir es mejor, ¡FIESTA!-_ escribió Alice.

_-¿Te acostaste con Jacob?-_ pregunto Rosalie.

-_No Rose, carajo, ya no se puede estar feliz porque es año nuevo…Bueno, el plan es simple, planeamos salir un rato a un bar después de las doce, para que a ustedes les dé chance de pasarla en familia. Bailar, beber, pasarla bien…Si quieren ir, bien, si no, jodanse ambas!_- me reí de mi comentario.

-_En definitiva hay que ver eso, cuenta conmigo mi futura borracha_- contesto Rose seguida de la confirmación de Alice. Por eso amaba a mis amigas.

-Me dijeron que si, que nos veíamos donde siempre.- le dije a Jake antes de tirarme a su lado en el sofá y robarle un beso.

-¿A qué se debe este repentino buen humor?- me abrazo por la cintura.

-Bueno, soy algo bipolar.- solté repentinamente riendo.

-Ya me había dado cuenta.- me apretó más fuerte contra él.

-Tenemos plan para la madrugada pero son.- acerque mi vista al teléfono para leer la hora.- Las cinco de la tarde, así que ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?- pase mis brazos por su cuello acercándolo hacia mí.

-¿Qué tal si vamos un rato a mi casa? Podemos ver una película, pedir comida, dormir, comer y luego salir.- lo mire y sonreí.

-Déjame sacar mi ropa.- susurre antes de besar su mejilla.

-Uyy eso suena a que mi cama no estará sola hoy.- lo mire con los ojos como platos ante su insinuación y el sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Era broma.- levanto las manos en señal de derrota y sonreí antes de seguir a mi cuarto.

Abrí el closet presa del pánico por dos cosas: ¿Qué demonios me voy a poner? Y la peor de todas ¿Cuándo carajo antes me había importado? Sonreí al darme cuenta de que las cosas ya habían comenzado a cambiar, y todo gracias a la propuesta de Jacob de hace unas horas.

Conociéndome como lo hacía, sabía que esta noche, cuando pusiera la cabeza en la almohada, me reprocharía a mí misma por haber caído de nuevo en esta trampa mortal, por lo cual procuraría no dormir.

Revise una vez más el closet, aun sin encontrar nada. Que Dios se apiade de mí.

-Bella, date prisa, tengo hambre.- grito Jake desde la sala.

-Salgo en un segundo.- conteste, arrancando del gancho el vestido verde botella, corto y de escote en V que me había regalado Alice el día de mi boda. Debía comenzar a ponerme ese vestido de nuevo, y creo que no había mejor oportunidad.

Tome mis acostumbrados y amados zapatos negros de tacón de aguja, los únicos que a pesar de ser tan altos amaba con toda mi alma, y los metí en un bolso, junto a unas zapatillas para ya entrada la noche.

Del baño tome algunos de mis artículos de maquillaje y los lance dentro de un bolsito más pequeño. Incluí unos zarcillos y mis amadas pestañas postizas. Hoy sacaría toda la artillería que tenía tanto tiempo empolvada.

Era hora de regresar a ser mujer, y que mejor oportunidad que en año nuevo. Comenzar de nuevo.

Una vez que tuve el vestido dentro de una bolsa especial y mi bolso con todas mis cosas, Jake y yo nos encaminamos hacia su carro y de allí a su casa.

En lo que subimos, Jake puso a todo volumen un disco su grupo favorito.

-No puedes decirme esta vez que no te la sabes.- como siempre, cantaríamos My first kiss.

-Recuérdame regalarte un disco de cualquier cosa, estoy comenzó a odiar la canción.- nos observamos en un momento en que encontramos un semáforo en rojo y nos sonreímos. No fue una sonrisa de burla, sino más bien de complicidad. Comenzando a aceptar lo que de ahora en más estaba comenzando a pasar entre nosotros y que nos estaba encantado.

Jacob cambio la velocidad y arranco a toda velocidad mientras subía el volumen y continuaba cantando la canción. Aunque la canción me tenía harta no pude evitar reír a carcajadas al verlo tan feliz, moviéndose y berreando. Vendremos chocando a este ritmo.

-Jake, o manejas o cantas.- le advertí.

-Está bien.- acepto cambiando abruptamente la dirección, orillándose.

-¿Qué demonios?- coloco la canción de nuevo y abrió el quema coco del carro, saliendo por este.

En pleno puente de Brooklyn el conocido economista de la bolsa de valores de New York, tenía la cabeza a fuera y estaba cantando a todo pulmón una estúpida y pegajosa canción de adolescente, un 31 de diciembre.

-¡JACOB!- le grite, presa de la vergüenza por las caras de la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado y reía de la estupidez de Jake.

-¡Inténtalo, te encantara!- grito el de vuelta, sin regresar al carro.

Saque la cabeza por la ventanilla para encontrarme con él, lleno hasta mas no poder de nieve pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hace frio Jake y ya llenaste todo el carro de nieve. Además, estas atravesado en una de las vías de mayor tráfico de toda la ciudad, en día de fiesta y cantando. Iremos presos.- en eso comenzó otra canción con un ritmo aún más pegajoso que la anterior y el comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de lo que parecía ser un hip hop sobre una música eléctricamente aturdente.

-Lo hare solo porque amo esa canción.- me contesto regresando dentro del carro, llenándolo más de nieve, como si fuera posible.

-Eres como un niño de cinco años.- lo reprendí una vez que nos incorporamos de nuevo al trafico.-Creo que dos minutos más y vamos presos.- me sobe la cabeza para pasar el estrés de minutos atrás.

-Como se nota que jamás has hecho nada prohibido. ¡Hay que ser muy felices!- grito y lo mire extrañada.- Hakuna Matata.- sufrí un repentino ataque de risa al escucharlo.

-Jacob Black ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Estoy de muy buen humor, en unas horas será año nuevo, y muy probablemente caiga la bolsa de nuevo, lo que quiere decir que tendré mucho trabajo desde el 3 de enero en adelante, así que tengo que aprovechar mi libertad.- parecía borracho.

-No has bebido nada y ya pareces en estado de ebriedad. No quiero imaginar cómo será esta noche.- advertí.

-Beberé hasta morir, porque hay que ser felices.- y entonces apago la música, y comenzó a cantar Hakuna Matata todo el camino.

Para el momento en que estaciono en su edificio sentí la gloria de poder dejar de escucharlo cantar esa impertinente canción para niños. Fue divertido a la primera, lindo a la segundo, molesto a la tercera, horrible el resto del camino.

-Hogar dulce hogar.- susurro el, ya más calmado y normal cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

Como era de esperarse la casa no cambio para nada desde la última vez que vine. Esta vez, lo único diferente, fue un pequeño árbol de navidad que estaba sobra la mesa de café del centro.

-Hola Félix.- dijo de repente sorprendiéndome.

A los pies de Jake estaba un gato pequeño, negro con betas blancas, que se sobaba contra sus piernas.

-¿Y esto?- pregunte señalando el animal.

-Es mi gato.- se encogió de hombros señalando lo obvio.

-No estaba la última vez que vine.- aclare.

-Claro que no, me lo regalo mi madre de navidad. Amo los gatos, pero en New York a veces puede resultar difícil conseguir uno, considerando que pasas gran parte del día trabajando en un piso 38 viendo números.- sonrió.

-¿Y porque ese nombre?- me senté en el sillón mullido y sentí tocar la gloria al notar que estaba tibio en comparación con la temperatura que yo traía del exterior.

Frente a nosotros, la ciudad en su esplendor se dejaba ver a través de las puertas corredizas, casi todo cubierta por la fuerte nieve que caía. Algunas luces ya se habían encendido debido a la poca visibilidad. La pequeña pero significativa luz del Empire State apenas se lograba ver entre la neblina.

-Amaba esa comiquita, por eso le puse así. Además, de no ser por las manchas blancas, seria igualito a Felix.- se sentó a mi lado con el teléfono en la mano y una tarjeta de comida.

-¿Por qué no me regalaste un gato a mí?

-Bueno, los gatos son bastante…crueles si se puede decir. Ellos nos son de estar encima de ti todo el tiempo, son más independientes. No creo que en tu estado emocional, y no te ofendas, te sirva de mucho tener un animal tan temperamental, que la mayoría del tiempo te ignore.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Buen punto.- le di la razón. Él se enderezo y camino por el pasillo que imagino daba a su cuarto con el teléfono en mano. Desde adentro lo pude escuchar murmurar cosas inentendibles, supuse que estaba pidiendo comida.

Abrace uno de los cojines contra mi pecho, tratando de mantenerlo intacto. Por extraño que sonara, sentía un profundo desasosiego y vacío en el pecho. El pánico estaba comenzando a ganarme y al paso que iba tendría un ataque pronto.

"Todo está bien Bella, respira por la nariz, bota por la boca. Vamos Bella, tiene que funcionar." Me repetí mi acostumbrado mantra mientras apretaba más fuerte el cojín.

"No es Edward, no es la misma persona, tu no eras la misma niña que salió enamorado de Chicago, trata de calmarte" No estaba funcionando.

-Listo Bells, pedí comida japonesa. Espero que te guste el sushi, ese es el mejor.- cerré los ojos tratando de retener el ataque.

-Está bien Jake.- conteste a duras penas antes de concentrarme en mis pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, solo ha sido un día extraño, necesito unos minutos.-le aclare tranquilizándolo.

-Me imagino, no creo que haberme recibido en tu casa y haber comenzado una nueva relación con alguien sea tan fácil dado tu estado emocional y com..- lo detuve.

-Necesito unos minutos de silencio Jake, lo siento.- me disculpe por mi descortesía en su propia casa. El solo se limitó a acercarse a mí y abrazarme.

Estuvimos en lo mismo durante unos minutos hasta que sentí que podría abrir la boca sin tirarme a llorar.

-Está todo bien Jake.- susurre contra su pecho y se limitó a besar mi cabeza.

-Maravillosamente.- me confirmo antes d que tocaran el timbre.

Comimos en paz y logre controlarme después del incidente. Nos dedicamos a pasear por los canales, donde todos llevaban la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo y narraban como estaban las cosas en las calles del centro de la ciudad.

Entre tontería y tontería, con uno que otro beso y la comida, se nos pasó la tarde y la noche cayo por completo. Jake me tomo de la mano y juntos, salimos a la azotea.

La nieve estaba más inclemente que nunca y la neblina cubría parcialmente todo el cielo, negándole visión a las estrellas y la luna.

-Qué extraño ha sido este año.- susurro Jake, que me tenía abrazada por la cintura.

-Bastante. Creo que lo más raro fue justo lo que paso el último día de este.- agregue.

-El próximo año se acaba el mundo.- apoyo sus manos en el barandal de la azotea, arrinconándome entre su cuerpo y este.

-¿Crees en eso?- el comenzó a reír con mucha fuerza dejándome extrañada.

-El 25 de diciembre nos sentamos en familia a conversar. Por casualidad salió el tema del 2012 y la cosa, lo menciono el novio de Rachel. Tendrías que haber visto el debate que se armó entre este, como fanático de las historias apocalípticas y Rebecca que como científica no se permite darle ni un margen de credibilidad a la teoría esta del fin del mundo.- continuo riendo, y a pesar de que no me parecía gracioso, su risa era contagiosa así que me le uní.

-Mi editorial tuvo un ataque el año pasado con eso del fin del mundo. Estaban proponiendo a los escritores que alguno hiciera una historia con esta trama. Me reí en la cara de mi jefa cuando me lo ofreció a mí.

-Por tu bien y si pretendes agradarle a tu cuñada, no te incluyas en eso.- me tense de inmediato al escucharlo llamar a su hermana. Hace tanto que no sabía lo que era tener una cuñada.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.- se alejó un poco de mí.

-Está bien Jake, no te preocupes, estoy bien.- lo tome de la mano y lo acerque para que me abrazara de nuevo.

- No quiero arruinar todo lo lindo que pasamos hoy.- murmuro con miedo.

-Vas a recibir muchas de estas reacciones. Es algo que no puedo controlar Jake, tengo miedo.- me recosté de él.

-Está bien tener miedo, quiere decir que avanzas.

-Es bastante incomodo.- me queje

-Es normal, solo hay que aprender a disfrutarlo.- me voltee para robarle un beso.- ¿Por qué no vas y te das un baño caliente? Estas toda llena de nieve.- me sonrió.

-Tengo algo de frio

-Bueno, mejor entremos. Así te das un baño, entras en calor y te pones más hermosa de lo que ya eres, ¿te parece?- me guiño un ojo.

-Está bien galán, entremos.- me deje guiar por él.

Me di una relajante ducha de agua tibia en el baño personal de Jake, que como era de esperarse olía divinamente a él. Me di la oportunidad de estregarme con más tiempo, mientras llegaban del cuarto los sonidos de la televisión.

Sabía que estaba corriendo riesgo. Que estaba en la boca del león. A medio paso de entregarme de nuevo a algo que no prometía salir bien, que no prometía nada. A un hombre que bien podría no lograr satisfacer jamás. Un hombre mundo, que podría tener a cualquiera.

"A veces hay que arriesgarse. Lo fácil no siempre es lo mejor. En ocasiones hay que dejar de vivir a mil por hora y dejarse atrapar por las cosas más simples del mundo." Me dijo una parte de mí. Eso fue lo que necesite para salir del baño.

Me enfunde en mi entallado vestido, seque me cabello y me pegue las pestañas. Salí descalza y con el pelo húmedo, pero segura de que me veía aun así, hermosa.

Jake inmediatamente se volteo a verme y me regalo la más hermosa y genuina sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa cielo.- se levantó para abrazarme, antes de encaminarse al baño. Yo me dedique a secarme el cabello y maquillarme. Una vez que termine con esto, Jake estaba a mi lado, con el cabello mojado, algunas gotas escurriendo por su cuerpo y en bóxer. Que Dios me ayudara.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, sé que soy sexy.- me guiño un ojo antes de abrir su closet.

Me calce mis zapatos de tacón y di algunos pasos por el pasillo, para habituarme a estos.

-Ya casi es media noche.- me voltee para ver a Jake y lo admire con su hermoso pantalón negro de vestir y su camisa verde pastel arremangada en los codos.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no celebro año nuevo como tal. Con mi mama no hacíamos nada, es más, debe estar durmiendo. Al que le gustaba la navidad y el año nuevo por sobre todo era a mi papa. Normalmente la pasaba con los Cullen y sin embargo yo solo me dejaba vestir por Alice, cenábamos y luego nos dábamos el feliz año. No me gustaba estar allí porque sentía que arruinaba su navidad con mi negatividad. Siento mucho estar haciendo lo mismo contigo.- me disculpe.

-Esta época es muy hermosa por si sola. Es extraño como a las personas no les puede gustar, normalmente todos estamos educados para que nos encante y mucho más viviendo en una ciudad con esta. New York se transforma cuando es navidad, creo que es una las mejores ciudades para recibir las fiestas. Hoy por sobretodo es un día muy especial en esta ciudad, sino mira.- ambos nos encaminamos hasta la azotea, cuidando esta vez de quedar debajo de la pérgola.- Solo observa como la ciudad se extiende en la magia de las luces. Todo brilla como si el cielo se hubiese instalado en la tierra. Como si se cambiaran los roles.- me abrazo.- La nieve es la mejor parte, marca la diferencia. Las cosas no son iguales una vez que comienzas a ver la nieve caer.

-Es cuestión de aprender a cambiar de parecer. Probablemente es cuestión de pura costumbre. Yo estaba acostumbrada a la navidad cuando mi papa vivía y sin embargo, era una navidad algo superficial. Mama nos hacía vestir bien e ir a misa para que sus amigas vieran como eran las cosas, éramos personas acomodadas, debido al trabajo de mi papa. A mi papa y a mí nos gustaba hacer figuras en la nieve. Chicago se veía muy hermosa.- me estremecí debido al frio y Jake me acerco más a él.

-Toda situación es buena y mala por igual. Nada es suficientemente negativo, pero tampoco suficientemente positivo. Depende de ti que lado veras.- sonreí.

-Como la historia del vaso medio lleno, medio vacío.- le conteste. Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tú que dices, nuestro vaso este medio lleno o medio vacío?- le pregunte. Vi que me iba a responder pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los fuegos artificiales y el escandalo proveniente de Manhattan.

-Cada primero de enero es como volver a nacer. Feliz año nuevo.- Jake se acercó a mí y me dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios.- Que maravilloso renacimiento.- me abrazo contra su cuerpo.

-Feliz año nuevo.- sentí una cierta humedad en mi rostro y fue allí que me percaté de que estaba llorando.

En el fondo, lejos de las luces, el escándalo de la ciudad y los gritos de felicidad del conductor de televisión, sonaba incesante mi teléfono.

En silencio Jake me soltó y se alejó para observarme. Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos instantes antes de alejarse de mí, en dirección a la casa.

Regreso con su teléfono en mano y el mío. Comenzó a teclear en este y reírse contra la pantalla.

-Alice es algo serio.- mencione al leer lo que me había enviado por el pin.

-_¿Dónde carajo estas? Quiero comenzar a beber ya. El maldito de tu amigo Jasper me escribió para decirme que espera que este año que comienza las cosas sean mejor entre los dos, y que el cambio de calendario no le permite olvidarme. Deberíamos cortarle las…- _me reí con fuerza al leer el mensaje.

-_Feliz año nuevo para ti también Alice Cullen futura de Hale.- _conteste con mordacidad.

_-¿Futura qué? Que me aterrice un rayo en el culo si llego a caer tan bajo. Feliz año nuevo Isabella Swan, te amo, lo sabes. Tú eres algo así como mi gran amor lésbico._

_-¿Bebiste algo raro amiga? Yo también te amo_.- enderece la vista para encontrarme con Jake, que tecleaba sin cesar en su teléfono.

_-¿Con quién iras hoy? Yo invite a Alec, Rose con no sé quién demonios y aparte va Jasper con María, ya lo puso en el pin. Menudo estúpido._- Jake me hizo señas de que entraría a hablar por teléfono. Me lanzo un beso que con gusto conteste.

-_Eres un caso de psiquiátrico Alice. Iré con Jake, ahorita estamos en su casa, recibiendo el año. Estamos juntos desde esta tarde_.- esperaba que entendiera el significado de "juntos"

-_Mierda, llega rápido a Orange, yo ya voy en camino. Este jodido trafico. Tenemos que hablar._

-_Está Bien Alice, nos vemos ahorita_.- cerré la ventana de conversación y camine dentro de la casa.

-Muy bien, yo también te amo y lo sabes. Cuídate mi princesa linda.- alcance a escucharle a Jake y sonreí imaginando que estaba hablando con su hermana.

-Qué difícil es colgarle a esta niña.- se acercó a mí para abrazarme.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, ya Alice me está presionando con eso. Puede ser muy intensa cuando se lo propone.- me tomo de la mano y nos dispusimos a salir.

El tráfico, como era de esperarse, estaba infernal. Nos costó muchísimo incorporarnos al centro de la ciudad y para cuando estábamos llegando a Orange mi estrés y mal humor no era normal. Nos consumió casi hora y media llegar y el local estaba a reventar.

-No te preocupes, tengo mis contactos.- me susurro Jake, cuando salimos del auto. Le sonreí.

Al parecer la única que tenía contactos y encanto no era Alice. Solo basto que reconocieran a Jake para que estuviéramos dentro. Una vez en el local, la música estaba a todo retumbar, lleno de papelillos, bailarines y demás

-¿Ya Alice esta aquí?- me pregunto al oído.

-No tengo ni idea, déjame le escribo.- saque mi teléfono y le teclee rápido. En menos de un minutos me dijo que estaban en la segunda planta, en la misma mesa de la última vez.

-No sé cómo demonios lo hizo, pero está en misma mesa que estuvimos la vez pasada.- nos miramos con terror y caminamos hacia allá, haciendo memoria.

Jake a mitad de camino me tomo de la mano para evitar que me perdiera entre la multitud de personas que bailaba al ritmo de la estridente música de hip- hop.

Reconocimos la mesa, porque frente a esta había una personita pequeña, en vestido, grandes tacones, pelo revuelto y mucha energía, saltando apoyada en Alec.

-¡Amiga!- grito cuando se encontró conmigo pero se detuvo cuando vio mi mano entrelazada con la de Jake.

-Hola Alice.- Jake se acercó a saludarla, adelantándose.

-¡Mi Dios, Rosalie Cullen, Bella esta con Jake!- se volteo para gritarle a Rosalie, y el mundo se me vino abajo.

En la esquina del sillón, con un cigarrillo en la boca y un vaso en la mano, estaba Edward, conversando con una chica, que estaba terriblemente cerca de él. Se me estrujo el corazón.

Rosalie se enderezo gritando y abrazándose con Alice. Yo me quede petrificada esperando su reacción. El siguió con la mirada el ajetreo de sus hermanas, hasta que se fijó que yo estaba detrás de ellas. Lo primero que detallo fue el vestido y sonrió. Fue casi involuntario que mi rostro se estirara también en una sonrisa. Continúo bajando con su mirada y se paró de golpe cuando encontró mi mano entrelazada con la de Jake.

Jake apretó mi mano y regrese la atención a las muchachas, que estaban tratando de hablarme.

-¿Cuándo paso esto?- pregunto Rose y me abrazo.

-Esta tarde.- contesto Jake sonriendo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward enderezarse y perderse entre la gente

-Necesito ir un momento al baño, les dejo a Jake para que responda todas sus preguntas.- me acerque para besarlo en la mejilla, y me encamine hacia los baños.

El pasillo de los baños estaba más oscuro que el resto de la discoteca y estos, como cosa rara, no estaban llenos.

Entre en el baño de mujeres y me detuve frente al espejo. Mi cara de pánico aún estaba tatuada.

-Cálmate Bella todo está bien.- me dijo antes de doblarme contra el lavado.

Cuando enderece mi cuerpo, una mano impacto de inmediato contra mi boca, acallando el grito de susto que quería emerger.

A través del espejo reconocí el rostro de Edward. Sus ojos verde claro, se veían negros y con su dedo me hacía señas de que no gritara. Asentí.

-¿Qué demonios haces con Jacob Black? ¿Jugando a la parejita feliz? Yo pensé que estábamos dispuestos a recuperar lo nuestro Bells.- me volteo en sus brazos, dejándome frente a él. Me sujeto por la cintura y me apretó contra él. Toda mi piel se estremeció y dentro de mi comenzó a crecer el fuego de la rabia, impotencia y descontrol.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Edward? ¿Te espero toda la vida? Ya es momento de que pasamos la página. Lo nuestro ya no será jamás.- me sacudí entre sus brazos para que me soltara.

-Demonios Bella no, las cosas no son así. Si tú a él no lo amas.- se acercó a mí y me deposito un beso en el cuello.- ¿Lo sientes? Tú y yo tenemos algo que no se terminara jamás. Algo que nace pero no muere.- deslizo su nariz por todo mi cuello hasta dejar un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-No Edward…- trate de separarme pero mi cuerpo no respondió a la orden.

-Extraño tus besos, tus abrazos, tu olor. Estar aquí.- me apretó contra él, escondiendo mi rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro.- Mi lugar en el mundo.- susurro y me estremecí.

-Vente conmigo.- me pidió.- Vámonos a nuestra casa. Las cosas están igual que como tus las dejaste. Aun la casa huele a ti. La cama la tiendo todas las mañanas, con las almohadas iguales y la sabana redoblada. Las paredes están del mismo color. Aún está reposando sobre la mesa el libro que estabas leyendo cuando llegue. En mi vida, el tiempo se detuvo desde que te fuiste.- beso mi parpado izquierdo y no pude contener el suspiro.

-Nada que yo pueda hacer.- susurre sobre su barbilla, sin poder contener el impulso de besarla.

-Un eclipse total del corazón.- sonrió sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Recuerdas esa canción?- le pregunte. El acerco sus labios a los míos y los rozo cuando hablo.

-Cómo olvidar la canción que cantabas todos los días. Te veías tan hermosa mientras estudiabas y cantabas. Nunca una canción ha tenido tanta razón. No hay nada que podamos hacer, lo nuestro es un eclipse total del corazón.- y con eso, estrello sus labios contra los míos, dejándome en seco.

* * *

**Mierda, que capi tan difícil de escribir…Como dos semanas escribiéndolo y hasta ahora es que pude terminarlo, necesito vacaciones de nuevo.**

**Los profesores me odian y quieren amargarme la vida, de bolas que si! Ha sido una locura estas semanas, he dormido horrible y la tarea me está matando. I HATE MATEMATICAS! **

**En fin, en otra cosa, vi Amanecer la semana pasada y fue la experiencia mas I N C R E I B L E de todo este mes. La boda casi me hizo llorar y pues, como si fuera posible me enamore mas de Edward, ese tipo debería existir.**

**Que tal me quedo el capi? Quien dijo que Edward se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados? Nada que hacer, eclipse total del corazón…Esa canción me encanta y me encanto ese trozo para titular el capitulo. Ahora, que será de Jake, Bella y Edward? Quien cede primero?**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	19. No soy yo esta noche

**No soy yo esta noche.**

**Capitulo inspirado en la cancion: Not Myself ****Tonight**** de Christina Aguilera.**

Suaves…Esa era la única palabra correcta para describirlos.

Suaves, únicos, regordetes, hermosos. Con un ligero saber a licor, a cigarrillo y ese extraño dulce, como a tiramisú, que solo ellos tenían, que yo tenía el privilegio de haber tenido en mi casa durante tres cortos años. Que Dios santo me ayudara.

Que difícil estaba siendo esto para mí. Mi mente estaba segura de tres cosas: Debía alejarme, no podía hacerlo y la estaba cagando.

-Edward…-susurre entre el beso, aun sin despegar por completo mis la labios de los suyos. Mientras tanto, más debajo de mi anatomía, Edward colaba su mano entre mi vestido, hasta llegar a mi muslo. Sonrió sobre mis labios antes de arremeter contra estos de nuevo.

"Concentración Isabella"- me grite mentalmente, sin éxito.

-Edward- medio gemí mientras él se encontraba con mis nalgas. Volvió a sonreír y se alejó de mis labios, solo para ir hasta mi cuello.-Edward.- volví a tratar de llamar su atención, pero me fallo la voz, una vez más.

-Mi pequeño tiramisú.- susurro antes de depositar un beso sobre mi frente. Cerré los ojos y apreté los parpados con fuerza mientras sonreía. Ahora recordaba porque yo siempre compare sus labios con tiramisú. Era un juego interno de mi retorcida cabeza y sus perversos recuerdos.

-Edward necesito que…- me quede a mitad de la frase cuando me sujeto por los muslos y me subió a la encimera de los lavamanos.

-Todo lo que quieras es tuyo Bella, toma de mi lo que necesites y simplemente lo que no quieras, deséchalo. Siempre has sabido que todo yo soy tuyo.- tumo mi mano izquierda y la guio hasta su pecho, más específicamente, sobre su corazón, donde este latía desbocado, como el mío.

-No…- volví a perder el hilo de mi pensamientos cuando comenzó a succionar, con demasiada fuerza si he de ser honesta, mi cuello.- Edward…no…- trate de apartarlo y recibí como respuesta una profunda, brutal y clara carcajada desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Sentí como mi corazón se estrujo al escucharlo reír de nuevo, como siempre había amado oírlo.

-Está bien Isabella.- susurro mi nombre de manera lenta y sensual sobre mi oído. Pude sentir su aliento cálido en el lóbulo de esta, antes de que lo mordiera de manera suave. Pase saliva, era una jodida masoquista.- No quiero que tengas problemas con alias "Señor Perfecto" más tarde, aunque considerando la situación, no creo que exista un más tarde.- me estremecí por su voz y trate de alejarlo una vez más de mí. No tuve la suficiente fuerza para empujarlo, así que termino pareciendo más una caricia.

-Yo no sé de qué hablas, pero necesito mi espacio.- al fin pude hilar una oración completa, ganándome una pequeña risita de parte de él.

-¿Tu espacio?- llevo sus manos a mi cintura y me apretó contra el.- Eso es justamente lo que nosotros no necesitamos en este momento cielo.- murmuro mientras subía sus manos hasta mi cabello y masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo.- Amo tu cabello.- dijo mientras lo olisqueaba rápidamente.- Permite corregir, te amo a toda tu en la extensión de la palabra.- me estremecí y no supe decir de si por frio o por otra cosa.- ¿Te arreglaste tan hermosa para él?- me pregunto, alejándose suavemente lo necesario para ver mis ojos.

-Edward esto es estúpido.- discutí con él, escondiendo mi mirada.

-Dime Isabella ¿Te arreglaste para él?- dijo con más firmeza apretando su agarre en mi cabello. Sentí escalofríos.

-¿Para quién más?- le rete, comenzando a perder la paciencia, al fin.

-Creo que es la respuesta incorrecta Bella.- apretó el puñado de mi cabello que tenía entre su mano y jalo hacia él. Gemí por el dolor que me causo.

-Me lastimas.- me queje mientras el enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello.

-No tanto como tú a mí con tu absurdo paseo con ese hombre por la ciudad ¿Crees que no veo las revistas del corazón? Te he visto en fotos con él paseando. Sé que fueron a mi restaurant a comer y que te regalo un saco de pulgas. Bella, nunca te gustaron los perros.- aseguro antes de darme un corto y casto beso. Me queje sin poder contenerlo y el sonrió.- Te preguntare de nuevo y espero que esta vez aciertes la respuesta ¿Te arreglaste así para él?- repitió la pregunta y no pude evitar sonreír de manera descarada, maquinando.

-En lo obvio de la situación.- y con esta frase logre empujarlo lo suficiente como para bajarme de la encimera. Mis pies protestaron ante el abrupto golpe que me di contra el suelo, aun portando los tacones tan altos.

Para cuando logre estar fuera de sus brazos, suspire por la tranquilidad que me causo. Al fin.

Edward se fue hacia delante y se apoyó sobre la encimera, apretando los bordes tan fuerte que sus nudillos ya estaban blancos.

-Mala respuesta, una vez más.- se volteo y me tomo fuertemente por el antebrazo.- No Bella, no, era todo lo que tenías que decir.-me reclamo, tratando de fijar su mirada en mi ojos, se la escondí por completo.

-¿Para qué mentir?- le reclame, tratando de zafarme de él.- Suéltame.- le exigí, aun forcejeando.- ¿Qué querías que te dijera? No Edward, me arregle así para ti. Las mentiras nunca han sido mi fuerte y tú lo sabes.- me miro furibundo.

-Tienes una capacidad impresionante para sacarme de mi centro.- me jalo hacia él y para cuando reaccione, estaba nuevamente entre sus brazos. Esta vez, el agarre de sus manos en mi cintura fue mucho más fuerte.- Desde siempre.- dijo cerca de mis labios. Voltee mi cara antes de que lograra besarme y el rio por lo bajo.- Sin duda siempre has sido un reto para mí y mi autocontrol. Desde siempre he tenido que contar hasta mil contigo.- me reí irónicamente. Sobre todo un reto para su autocontrol.

-Si me imagino, lo demostraste mucho con tus castos besos y agarradas de mano en la secundario.- escupí.

-Siempre me reclamaras que no te hiciera mía en esa época.- afirmó.- Lo irónico de la vida, yo pensando en los presidentes de la nación para no acorralarte en un armario y tu luchando contra mí para que lo hiciera ¿Qué mujer no querría que su novio la llevara virgen hasta el altar, como toda una princesa?- bufe indignada y trate de soltarme. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre mi cintura y me apego mucho más a él.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Tú y yo estamos divorciados, yo estoy con Jacob y tú con quien sabe quién. Suéltame.- desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta y entonces caí en cuenta de algo peor que lo antes mencionado: estábamos en el baño de damas de una discoteca, un 1ro de enero en la madrugada.- Estamos en un baño público, suéltame.- me desespere, obteniendo como respuesta un agarre más fuerte aun, como si fuera posible.

-¿Sabes lo que siempre ame más de tu anatomía? Tu cintura.- contesto a su propia pregunta.- Siempre fue lo suficientemente pequeña para entrar con comodidad entre mis brazos.- apretó sus brazos entorno a esta.- Siempre pude mantenerte junto a mí con solo desearlo. Rodearte con mis brazos y amarrarte contra mí, no dejarte ir jamás. Amo tu cintura, es exacta, cabe dentro de mi.- sentí como depositaba un beso de mariposa sobre mi cuello y suspire sin poder contenerme.- Me encanta todo tu cuerpo, toda tu.- me recalco mientras besaba el otro lado de mi cuello.- El camino a tus pechos, siempre me pareció el camino al cielo.- hablo mientras comenzaba a besar el escote de mi vestido, bajando más de la cuenta.

-Edward no.- me negué pero mi cuerpo no hizo ningún ademán de alejarse.

-Está bien Bella, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Es año nuevo y dos personas que se aman están celebrándolo.

Sufrí un ataque de risa incontrolable.

-¿Dos personas que se aman? Edward por Dios.- logre apenas articular entre las carcajadas.

-Niégame que me amas aun Bella. Ten la suficiente valentía para mentir tanto.- me reto, alejándome un poco de su cuerpo para mirarme. Sonreí, y abrí la boca para hablar, pero las palabras, simplemente no salieron de esta.

-Yo…-fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-Si Bella, tu…Que no tienes la capacidad de negar lo obvio.- se acercó de nuevo a mí y susurro en mi oído.- En lo obvio de la situación.- repitió mis palabras con sorna y me sacudí frenéticamente para lograr que me soltara.

-Ya basta, déjame en paz.- le grite y continúe sacudiéndome. Me soltó.

-Esto no tiene sentido Bella, nos amamos y jugamos a los mártires.- me reclamo.

-Eres un sinvergüenza. No puedes soportar verme con alguien más porque es entonces te das cuenta de que me amas. Se nota que lo haces, me ves feliz y me quieres joder la vida.- sonrió con malicia.

-No mi pequeña Bella, no te quiero joder la vida, tal vez otra cosa.- comenzó a reírse y mi en boca se formó una pequeña "o", sorprendida por el comentario. Edward nunca había tenido conmigo ningún comentario de ese estilo.

-¿Perdón?- me queje.

-Adiós Bella.- se dio la vuelta y salió campante del baño, como si jamás hubiese luchado para justamente no dejarme salir.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- me mire en el espejo y trate de arreglarme el cabello. Me aplique otra capa de brillo en los labios y sonreí inocentemente al recordar porque la había perdido.

Me golpee mentalmente al sentirme complacida con el recuerdo.

-Eres una estúpida Bella, la más grande de todas.- le reclame a mi reflejo antes de notar una irregularidad. Fije mí vista con atención en la imagen frente a mí y me horrorice ante lo que vi.

En el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, casi llegando a mi oreja y un poco disfrazado por la sobra que le hacia mi cabello, estaba una mancha rosada fuerte.

-Maldita sea.- gruñí, apretando el chupón con dos dedos, sorprendida por el dolor que se desprendió de este.- Carajo.- continúe peleando con mi reflejo.- Odio a Edward.- me queje del dolor cuando apreté nuevamente la marca que en unas horas sería un moretón seguro y notorio. Un chupón con todas las de la ley.

Una vez que logre disfrazarlo con un poco de polvo y las sombras hechas por mi cabello, salí del baño, percatándome que a fuera parecía que habían pasado minutos en vez de horas. ¿O era yo la que creía que habían pasado horas? Ya estaba borracha.

Camine hacia la mesa donde estábamos y me sentí hervir al ver a Edward a unos pasos de esta, restregando su cadera contra la pelvis de la joven con quien lo había visto antes. Me enfurecí.

-Amor, tardaste mucho en el baño, estaba a punto de enviar a Alice o Rose a tu búsqueda.- me dijo Jake por sobre el ruido de la música cuando se acercó a mi encuentro. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Las mujeres nos tardamos mucho en el baño Jake. Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas.- le asegure antes de abrazarme a él. Por mi periferia puede notar que Edward nos estaba viendo, aun sin quitar sus manos de las caderas de la joven. Sonreí sin poder contenerme.- Vamos a bailar.- le pedí, aun sin soltar mis brazos, que estaban colgados de su cuello.

El me alejo de él, y me tomo de la mano, guiándome a la pista, donde sonaba ahora otra canción, pero con el mismo pegajoso y sexy ritmo, con la voz de una mujer sobre esta, repitiendo una y otra vez que no era ella esta noche.

-Me sorprende que quieras bailar esto.- susurro en mi oído cuando nos ubicamos en la pista de baile, con mi espalda pegada de su pecho y sus manos en mi cintura, donde hace unos minutos habían estado las de Edward.

Por el rabillo del ojo note que Edward estaba de nueva cuenta mirándonos, al igual que Alice y Rose, que estaban con sus respectivas parejas, unos centímetros más allá. Alice sonrió con sorna y Rose me miro sorprendida. Simplemente sonreí, sin mirar a nadie en específico. Era año nuevo, tenía pareja nueva y me sentí mejor que nunca, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con tonterías. Sabía que mañana me arrepentiría de comportarme como lo estaba haciendo pero inevitablemente, lo estaba disfrutando.

Me restregué sin ningún pudor contra Jake y sentí su sonrisa contra mi mejilla mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más quito posible. Continúe meneándome, sin obtener más que besos en la mejilla, sonrisas tímidas y su estado catatónico detrás de mí. Me sentí decepcionada, al no lograr en Jake, las mismas reacciones que la pelirroja a unos centímetros estaba logrando con Edward.

-Jake, baila.- lleva mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza y lo acerque a mí, para dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

-¿Bella que te pasa?- sujeto con fuerza mi cintura, tratando de detener mi bamboleo contra él. Sonreí.

-Es año nuevo, estoy alegre por eso.- le dije con simpleza.

-Odias la navidad Bella.- fue su escueta respuesta. Me voltee, entre sus brazos, haciéndolos bajar "sin querer" hasta mis caderas. Trato de subirlos, pero los sujete contra esta.

-Bailemos y ya.- le pedí antes de besarlo.

-Nunca voy a poder negarte nada.- murmuro sobre mis labios con ternura. Me sentí bullir. Por el amor de Dios, no creo que fuera tan difícil simplemente bailar.

Me reí inocentemente, tratando de ocultar mi disgusto. Jacob no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera hirviendo por culpa de Edward.

Retomamos el baile y por primera vez comencé a sentir que al fin Jacob me seguía el ritmo. Me restregué con él una vez más y esta vez sí obtuve la respuesta deseada. Me correspondió.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que la rubia de unos centímetros allá, trataba inútilmente de lograr que Edward hiciera contacto visual con ella mientras le bailaba, y Edward lo único que hacía era observarme.

Si hubiese sabido el poder que pueden tener un vestido apretado, unos tacones y una buena actitud sobre tu autoestima y el entorno, hubiese cambiado desde hace rato.

"Debo estar borracha, esta no era soy yo" me dije, pero rápidamente acalle esa voz en el fondo de mi conciencia.

Si esta era yo o no, era lo de menos. Me estaba divirtiendo, dándole celos a mi ex, teniendo actitud por una vez en mi vida, y estaba en los brazos de un hermoso y sexy hombre. Si estaba borracha, entonces maravilloso, no me podía sentir mejor.

* * *

**Bueno, la Bella de esta vez definitivamente no es ella.**

**Que tal estuvo el capi? Les gusto? Corto, lo sé, pero no podía darle largas a la situación de Bella y Edward, porque recuerden que muy en el fondo, el sigue siendo el malo de la partida.**

**El capi está inspirado, en parte, por la canción que mencione allá arriba…No todo el capi encaja con la canción…Óiganla a ver a partir de qué momento les parece que se parece.**

**Bueno, en este capi tengo un montón de cosas que decir, así que comience la cadena presidencial**

**Primero, quisiera dedicar este fanfic a alguien que ni siquiera tuvo alguna vez idea de quién soy, Mi país está de luto por la muerte de una insigne imagen de la lucha contra el cáncer de mama, este fanfic y por sobretodo la historia de Esme va dedicado, a una joven de tan solo 28 años, una ex miss Venezuela, que falleció el pasado 17 de diciembre, después de dos años de luchar contra el cáncer de mama. Una luchadora más cayo, pero no por eso, nos rendiremos. Mujeres del mundo, mis lectoras, tóquense, por favor.**

**En otra cosa, mucho más alegre: FELIZ NAVIDAD! Si mis lectoras hermosas, feliz navidad, ya el próximo sábado es 24 de diciembre y yo ya estoy comiendo hallacas desde ayer…Están buenísimas por cierto!**

**Espero de todo corazón que pasen una maravillosa noche, en compañía de familias, amigos y con la gran bendición de una familia prospera y sana. Que estas fechas vengan cargadas de nuevas esperanzas, y por si no vuelvo a escribir otro capi hasta entonces: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que el Dios en que crean las bendiga y les de abundantes bendiciones para comenzar un nuevo año espectacular.**

**Está demás decirles que muchísimas gracias por un 2011 tan maravilloso y que cuento con ustedes para el 2012. Gracias por todo lo que me han dado, son las mejores.**

**Ahora, en otro tema y abusando un poco de ustedes, las invito a que lean mi nuevo OS para The Adele Contest: ****¿No has oído los rumores?**** Basado en la canción Rumor has it, me divertí un millón escribiéndolo, y espero que me dejen sus impresiones en él, y más tarde sus votos.**

**Gracias por todo y una prospera navidad. Reciban todas de mi parte un Edward, jajaja…Gracias una vez y nos estamos leyendo…**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	20. Amar lo que te hace daño

**Amar lo que te hace daño.**

Me incline una vez mas contra el escusado al sentir como el conocido, acido y caliente liquido, desplazarse por mi garganta en sentido contrario.

-Carajo.- maldije mientras bajaba mi rostro hasta el escusado una vez más.

A lo lejos, mientras yo continuaba expulsado el licor consumido horas antes en el bar, mi teléfono sonaba irritantemente alto durante una cantidad continua de veces.

-Dios mio, ni siquiera puedo morir en paz.- me queje mientras trataba de levantarme, no sin antes, volver a vomitar.

Apoyada de la paredes, abandone el baño y pude llegar a mi cama, donde todas las sabanas estaban revueltas por todos los retorcijones que había dado en la noche.

-Mierda.- me queje aun mas al darme cuenta de mi teléfono no estaba en mi cama.

Sujetada de los marcos de las puertas, camine hasta la sala, no sin antes sentir otra revoltura estomacal.

"¿Quién coño te mando a beber? Nadie" me reclamo mi voz interior y casi me pateo a mi misma.

-¿Qué?- le ladre al teléfono una vez que lo pude contestar. Me desvanecí en una de las sillas de la isla y como pude sostuve el teléfono contra mi hombro mientras empujaba por mi garganta un vaso de agua con un alca-seltzer burbujeante.

-_Buenas tardes señorita, que genio.- _me reclamo del otro lado del teléfono mi madre.

-Buenas tardes mama, feliz año nuevo.- susurre.

-_Si a mi no se me ocurre levantar el teléfono para llamarte, entonces no hubiese sabido de ti hasta el día de mi funeral.- _¡Bingo! Lo que le faltaba a mi maravilloso 1ro de enero era mi madre y sus chillones reclamos.

-Mama, conoces muy bien mi opinión sobre estas fiestas. No considero que sean merito para llamar a nadie a felicitarlo. No entiendo que es lo que celebramos.- ladre por la vía telefónica. No estaba de humor para sus momentos de madre abnegada.

-_Hace más de dos meses que no se nada de ti Isabella. No se trata de la navidad, se trata de tu, como siempre, desinterés por mi y por la vida que dejaste aquí en Forks. Este pueblo apesta, pero tu madre sigue aquí.-_grito a través del teléfono y sentí un fuerte jalón de mi cuero cabelludo. Moriría hoy con la resaca, lo juro.

-Mama, por Dios, tengo una resaca del quinto demonio, así que si me amas solo un poco, ¡evita gritarme!- si bueno, me excedí al gritarle a mi mama, pero demonios, sacaba lo peor de mi.

-_¿Con que resaca no? Tu madre tuvo que pasar la navidad y el año nuevo sola porque tú no te dignaste a salir de tu esplendorosa ciudad para concederme compañía. Mientras que yo recibía el año con una vieja foto de tu padre, tu estabas allá, bebiendo hasta desmayarte.- _¿Dónde carajos se apagara?

-Mama, por última vez en esta conversación, no celebro las fiestas de navidad. No me gusta la navidad ni el año nuevo, ni Acción de Gracias, ni Día de Reyes ni ninguna de esas mierdas, así que nada hacia con ir para allá a acompañarte a misa y que me hicieras usar un vestido y tacones, cosa que odio. Me quede en mi casa, en pijama, pantuflas y bebiendo, igual de sola que tu, porque me encanta.- bueno, todo lo de la ultima parte era mentira, pero dicen que las mentiras que se dicen para hacer feliz a alguien son tan buenas como la verdad.

-_Que tú seas una jodida amargada, no te da el derecho de amargarnos la vida a los demás. No tengo la culpa de que tu padre le diera por salir a jugar al héroe y lo mataran como un perro. No es mi responsabilidad que Edward te haya dejado por otra y que New York te esté quedando grande.- _respire profundo y trate de contar hasta mil y de regreso.

-Solo te pido una cosa en toda mi asquerosa vida madre, por ese Dios en el que tanto crees y le oras, no te metas con mi padre. Sácalo de tus conversaciones y si es posible de tu mente. Su recuerdo es demasiado grande para ti y tu escasa mente.- la escuche gruñir pero no la deje hablar.- En el momento en que te metiste con el, se acabó esta llamada. Gracias por hacerla, te deseo un buen año y hablamos otro día, que probablemente no será en muchos meses.- antes de que dijera algo, termine la llamada.

Las mamas a veces se preguntan que por los hijos somos como somos. Porque las odiamos si ellas nos dieron la vida, pero mi Dios, a veces joden demasiado para el tiempo que nos conocemos.

Su actividad favorita era recordarme que odia el pueblo donde había nacido yo. Por circunstancias de seguridad, mi mama, mi papa y yo, teníamos nuestra residencia formal en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, a pesar de que mi padre no trabajaba allí.

El desempeñaba sus labores en Seattle, la verdadera ciudad. Gracias a su cargo, y su largo tiempo trabajando para ellos, no tenía que cumplir horario. Solo aparecer cuando era requerido y listo. Recuerdo aun que cuando lo llamaban, lo primero que hacia era cargar el arma que guardaba en casa y caminar hasta mi madre, que desesperada, comenzaba a chillar.

El, como todo agente de cualquier cuerpo de seguridad, tenía enemigos en la gran ciudad, razón por la cual nosotras vivíamos en Forks.

Una mañana lo llamaron de emergencia. Ni siquiera puedo recordar para que, solo sé que el corrió hasta el armario y de allí hasta mi mama, explicándola una vez mas como detonarla el arma en caso de emergencia, en donde hacerlo, y que hacer conmigo.

_-Esta bien Renee, no hace falta que llores, voy a estar bien.- medio consolo mi padre, mientras se abrochaba el chaleco antibalas. Cuando papa salía de casa, ya iba listo para salvar al mundo._

_-Papa ¿te iras?- recuerdo que le pregunte esa mañana, mientras lo veía correr de un lado a otro._

_-Si mi pequeña, pero puedes estar tranquila, regreso en unos dos o tres días. Es algo fácil, estaré en casa pronto, lo prometo.- se agacho para depositar un beso sobre mi frente y tomo de la mesa de café las llaves de su camioneta._

_Me pare en la ventana de mi habitación para ver la camioneta alejarse, con mi padre, bien uniformado y preparado adentro._

Fue la ultima vez que vi y hable con el. Dos días despues, su compañero de labores estaba en la puerta. Le había robado a la organización el casco de mi padre, y a escondidas lo había traido para que lo tuviéramos de recuerdo.

No hizo falta, la casa entera estaba llenada de cosas de el. Estaba llena de mi padre. Ese hombre ejercitado, corpulento, alto y firme, pero delicado como una pluma, cuando se lo proponía.

Mi padre murió de un disparo en la cabeza que recibió en un intercambio de disparos entre su equipo y un grupo de mafiosos que tenían secuestrada a la hija de jeque árabe.

Mi mama y yo estábamos en un estado de estupor tal, que simplemente aceptamos el dinero que nos ofrecían y lo dejamos así. Solo queríamos estar solas.

Años mas tarde, supimos que esa ramificación había sido desfragmentada, y el hombre que le disparo a mi padre estaba preso con una condena de 30 años. No saldría vivo.

Nunca más supimos nada sobre organizaciones de ataque táctico.

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando escuche el sonido de un puño golpeando contra la puerta. ¿Cuándo coño iba a poner un timbre?

-Voy.- medio grite y me arrepentí cuando sentí la puntada familiar en mi cabeza.

Me enderece, obteniendo esta vez más equilibrio que la última ocasión y camine, sostenida de paredes y demás, hasta la puerta.

Con las llaves, retire el seguro de esta y abrí, siendo atropellada por un vendaval cobrizo y alto, que sin darme oportunidad de nada, me empujo dentro de la casa y arremetió contra mis labios.

Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de percatarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta me halle a mi misma presionada entre su cuerpo y la puerta de mi casa. Un poco más al sur, un cuerpo extraño tenía ya vida propia y saludaba mi abdomen.

-¿Qué rayos?- a duras penas tuve chance de preguntar antes de que Edward volviera a besarme, esta vez mucho mas demandante. Sentí como su lengua salía a mi encuentro y le hizo cosquillas a mi labio inferior con esta. No sé que demonios pasaba conmigo, pero permite que profundizara el beso, y la perdición se hizo mayor.

Primero batallaba con la situación, pero ahora me encontraba con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, buscando desesperadamente un poco de fricción. Mis manos estaban en su nuca y jalaban violentamente su cabello, tratando de tenerlo aun mas cerca.

Su lengua y la mía batallaban dentro del beso, mientras sentía a mis jodidos pulmones pedirme aire a gritos. No iba a permitir que Edward se alejara mucho, amaba cuando se comportaba tan salvaje.

"¿Qué mierdas acabas de decir?" me reprendió mi conciencia, pero la oculte en el fondo de mi cerebro mientras sentía como Edward dejaba mis labios para ir hasta mi cuello.

-Soñé contigo esta mañana.- susurro mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en esta zona. Sonreí.

A lo lejos, más allá de aquella cortina de lujuria en que estaba disfrutando ser sumida, escuchaba los ladridos incesantes de Milagro, que parecía haberse quedado atrapado en el baño.

-Ese perro esta alterando mi deseo sexual.- me reí de su comentario.

Deslice mi mano por su abdomen, hasta llegar más abajo, donde ya alguien más me saludaba.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?

-No me voy a detener y lo sabes.- me advirtió.

Ojala hubiese sido mas astuta. Ojala y no hubiese estado bajo el efecto de ningún analgésico y hubiese podido usar mis cinco sentidos en pro de mi salud mental. Ojala y no hubiese sonreído ladinamente y me hubiese dejado llevar hasta mi cuarto. Ojala no lo hubiese disfrutado tanto y por Dios santísimo no hubiese recordado a Jacob mientras Edward se deslizaba fuera de mi cuerpo.

Me lleve las manos a mi rostro y lo estregue varias veces, limpiando el sudor y tratando de regresar en mi. Estaba deseando con una fuerza sobre humana que se tratara de algún sueño húmedo o algo por el estilo. Desee ser adolescente y estar únicamente fantaseando con mi novio. Dios, escúchame por favor.

Arrugue el rostro cuando baje mi mirada y encontré mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Si era un sueño, se me había pasado la mano.

-Carajo.- susurre mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de mí. Sentí mi corazón acelerar su ritmo y casi pude escucharlo detrás de mis oídos. Mis ya olvidadas nauseas regresaron y tuve que enderezarme rápidamente y correr al baño, para no vomitar sobre Edward.

No me importo estar completamente desnuda y tirada sobre el frio piso de baldosa mientras vomitaba la bilis. A pesar de que pase un incontable rato en dicha acción, no sentí ningún alivio.

En el fondo de mi cabeza, una pequeña voz me reclamaba mientras celebraba haberme advertido. Ni siquiera considere la opción de subirle volumen. Que se jodiera.

-Oh mi Dios.- me hinque contra la tapa del escusado y junte mis manos. Nunca había rezado, pero en este momento lo que mas deseaba era cruzarme un cura que me asegurara que con dos Padres Nuestro y un Ave María, estaba exculpada de pecado.

"Como si que con eso te fueras a olvidar de que a penas ayer comenzaste una relación con Jacob y ya lo engañaste" la voz al fondo de mi conciencia tomo potencia y se hizo eco y me adolorida y torturada cabeza.

-Santo Cristo redentor.- seguí rezando.

-¿Tengo tan buena puntería así? Acabamos de hacerlo y ya te embarace.- me voltee para encontrarme un Edward completamente desnudo y con una ligera película de sudor sobre su cuerpo, sonriéndome.

-Por Dios, ¿podrías vestirte?- me escandalice mientras lo observaba. Que Dios me ayude, que lo haga por favor.

-Deja los nervios Bella, somos dos personas adultas. Además, tu lo conoces mejor que yo.- su jocosa risa se hizo eco en toda la habitación.

-No puedo creer que estemos hablando de tu pene en este momento.- me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

-Deja de rezar y ven a divertirte.- sentí la ira bullir dentro de mi. Esto era culpa de él y sus jodidos sueños.

-¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA EDWARD CULLEN!- le grite, lanzándole el rollo de papel a la cara. Lo esquivo con maestría y se acercó a mi.- Ni se te ocurra.- le advertí cuando vi sus intenciones de levantarme del piso. Estaba jodidamente frio y podría apostar que había perdió tejido de una nalga, pero aquí me quedaba.

El solo me sonrió y se alejó, con su pretencioso caminar hasta la cama. Me dejo observar su espectacular trasero mientras caminaba, y quise correr y morderle por lo menos un brazo.

"¿Qué coño te pasa Swan? Focaliza" me regaño mi conciencia.

-Eso fue lo que hice, y el foco estaba muy bien.- me dije a mi misma mientras reía.

-¿Estas hablando de mi culo correcto?- grito Edward desde la cama.

-¿Es que uno no puede hablar de su ex el baño de su casa en paz?- le grite de vuelta.

Como pude me puse de pie y me encamine hasta la sala. Edward me siguió con la mirada todo el camino y pude sentir sobre mí sus asquerosas expectativas. ¿Es que no podía pensar en otra cosa?

"Concentración Bella" pensé.

Camine hasta la isla de la cocina y tome mi celular de allí. La manera mas efectiva de correr a Edward de esta casa sin admitir lo obvio era llamando a Jacob.

-Este jodido perro.- escuche a Edward gruñir desde dentro del cuarto y recordé que Milagro estaba dentro del baño y no conocía a Edward. Podía ser temible cuando estaba con desconocidos.

-Milagro ya.- le advertí con voz fuerte mientras entraba a la habitación. El perro dejo de asechar a Edward y se fue con las orejas abajo hasta su cama, al lado de la puerta del baño.

"Este perro es el único confiable aquí. El si recuerda que debe odiar a Edward, y no abrir las piernas" esa jodida voz que hoy le dio por ahí.

-_Amor.-_ escuche la voz de Jacob del otro lado del teléfono y se me cayo el corazón al piso.

Lo había hecho. Había jugado con la confianza y el amor de Jacob. Le había hecho exactamente lo mismo que me habían hecho a mí. A él, que había sido todo para mi últimamente. Que me fue a buscar a California para sacarme de mi estado de estupor. Que me regalo un perro de navidad y abandono a su familia para estar conmigo ayer. Lo había engañado y a parte con la peor basura del mundo. Un sollozo abandono mis labios.

-_Amor ¿Qué pasa?_- pregunto cuando me oyó llorar. No podía decirle. No podría soportar que el me odiara. Que en este momento de mi vida me dejara.

Odiaba a Edward. Lo odiaba por dejarme, por lastimarme, por ilusionarme. Por venir a esta mierda a usarme, un 1ro de enero, justo cuando me tome el atrevimiento de continuar.

Me di la vuelta y lo observe. Su mirada estaba fija en mí y sus labios estaban sellados en un fuerte gesto. No estaba feliz.

Con todas mis fuerzas le clave un fuerte golpe en sus costillas y con una almohada ahogue su gemido de dolor.

-Jake amor, es que hable con mi mama…- no pude terminar la frase porque el sollozo me abandono. Lo necesitaba, urgentemente.

-_¿Discutieron?- _indago.

-Es que…- de nuevo trate de hablar pero el llanto no me dejo. Edward me jalo de un brazo y casi me hace soltar el teléfono.

-_Déjame término unas diligencias y estoy allá como en hora y media. No llores bebe, te hinchas y te dolerá mas la cabeza-_ soy una mierda, lo se.

-Esta bien.- pude articular a penas, antes de colgar.

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto Edward.

-Entonces te vas ya de esta mierda.- le grite mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas derramadas.

El solo sonrió y paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Desnuda y molesta, perfecta.- susurro.

-TE ODIO.- le grite, mientras comenzaba a lanzarle los cojines que habían caído al piso en nuestra faena.

-Y yo te amo bebe.- nuestras miradas se encontraron, y nuevas lagrimas brotaron de mi ojos. Estaba enojada, frustrada y dolida.

-Edward, me siento de la patada. He vomitado más de lo que he comido en toda mi vida. Me esta matando el dolor de cabeza, discutí con mi mama, me acosté con mi ex, el cual me engaño, y estoy en una relación con el hombre mas perfecto del mundo, así que haznos un favor, ¡PARATE DE ESA MIERDA YA!- su expresión esta vez no fue de agrado.

-¿Con que el hombre mas perfecto del mundo no?- se puso de pie, y se acercó lentamente a mi, arrinconándome contra mi peinadora.- No pensabas exactamente eso de Jacob hace unos minutos cuando era otro el que estaba en tu cama.- estrelle mi mano contra su mejilla y me complací al verla enrojecida.

-¡VETE!- volví a exigirle.

-Te amo.- me dijo, acercándose y robándome un beso. Me enfurecía aun más, por no haber previsto el movimiento.

Edward camino hasta la cama y tomo de esta su camisa. Mas abajo, en el piso, su bóxer y pantalones estaban enrollados con mi ropa. Me sonroje de solo recordar el salvajismo con que nos denudamos.

-Los recuerdos son buenos.- me afirmo al notar mi expresión. Si Edward tenia un don, esa era el de vestirse a velocidad inexorable. Allí estaba, frente a mi, completamente vestido, calzándose un zapato y con la otra mano tratando de quitarle a su cabello el letrero que rezaba "SEXO".

Respire profundo y me obligue a regresar en mí. Aun estaba completamente desnuda.

Camine hasta mis gavetas y saque de allí una muda de ropa nueva. La ropa que había estado usando la quemaría.

Edward entendió que nuestro momento pasional y próxima contienda había terminado y en silencio arrastro sus pies hasta la salida.

Lo escuche chocar con algunas cosas y pisar los restos de cristales rotos del florero que se había estrellado con el piso en medio de nuestra locura.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.- grito desde la sala antes de escuchar como la puerta era golpeada suavemente contra el marco.

Se había ido.

Las lagrimas una vez mas regresaron y no pude contener el sollozo lastimero que abandono mis labios cuando halle mi imagen en el espejo de mi peinadora.

Frente a mi estaba la mayor imagen de la vergüenza posible. Usando solamente mi ropa interior y una camiseta, con el cabello despeinado y mi rostro manchado de lágrimas y besos estúpidos, estaba el mayor ejemplo de la idiotez humana.

No pude resistir lo que estaba frente a mí. No podía verme a la cara y descubrir en ella la clara expresión de que era igual a esa mujer con quien él me había engañado.

Ahora yo no era mejor que ella, no estaba a la altura de Jacob. Yo misma me había rebajado a los pies del infierno, y había jugado con el diablo a las cartas. El, por supuesto, había ganado. Me había consumido las entrañas con su fuego y en su lugar me dejo una cruz para cargar.

La cague, solo supe cagarla. Me estaban ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad de creer. Me habían dado en bandeja de planta un boleto con destino al renacer. Me habían demostrado que si había manera de aminorar mi amargura. De saciar mi hambre y de disminuir mi dolor. Si era posible volver a vivir, pero yo la cague.

Mi estupidez había arruinado lo único bueno que me había pasado. Apenas lo había tenido en mis manos y ya lo había estrangulado. Había permitido que Edward arruinara lo único bueno que me estaba pasando en años. Lo había manchado con mi idiotez. Había traicionado a Jacob, y por sobre todas las cosas, me había traicionado a mi misma y a mi conciencia.

Había traicionado mi corazón. Le había hecho mas daño de lo que el mismo logro. Le volví a dar la oportunidad. Le volví a abrir la puerta de mi cielo y él lo convirtió en infierno.

Yo le di las armas para destruirme tantas veces como fue posible. Yo misma había precipitado que él rompiera mi corazón, justo cuando creía que lo estaba recuperando.

Todo lo que estaba pasando no podía ser culpa de nadie más que yo. Yo misma escribí a fuego sobre mi corazón la palabra sufrimiento. Porque no fue suficiente una vez, decidí volver a hacerlo. Estrellarme de nuevo con lo mismo. Volver a ver con ojos de esperanza al lobo, con la ilusión de que se volviera cordero.

Todo esto había sido por mi complejo y enferma necesidad de seguir con lo que me mata. Con mi necesidad de caminar sobre brasas aunque esta doliendo. Por mi capacidad para sentirme complacida con lo poco e ignorar lo obvio. Por haber tomado mas en cuenta el poco placer que me dada, y no la culpa y dolor que me causaba.

Todo por amar lo que te hace daño.

* * *

**Que tal? Que les pareció? Ustedes saben que yo amo el drama, así que no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin que hubiera algo de ello en la historia.**

**Que les pareció Edward? Que demonios querrá ahora? Creen ustedes que se puede lastimar tanto a alguien y esperar el perdón? El amor es tan extraño que a veces no se sabe nada de él.**

**No esperaba que llegara a tener inspiración para escribir un capitulo antes de que llegara el año nuevo, pero me senté, con una idea tonta y de repente, ayudada de algo de música escribí este capi, que tuvo de todo. Fue divertido, tuvo un momento con una Bella muy extraña, un poco de la historia de su padre, su relación con su mama, Edward y nuestro amado Jacob.**

**Vamos todas a un Team odiamos a Edward, porque solo él es tan idiota! Hasta yo lo odio y eso que lo escribo yo jajaja.**

**En otras cosas, quisiera hacer mención de las canciones que hicieron posible este capi. Que sentí que estaban fuertemente identificadas con lo que tenía en mente así que ahí van a ver si les gustan: I Didn't Mean It del soundtrack de Amanecer, Sister Rosetta del mismo, Last Friday Night de Katy Perry, Fix You de Coldplay y La Niña que Llora en tus Fiestas de La Oreja de Van Gogh. El capi no esta inspirado en estas canciones, pero me sirvieron de banda sonora para este.**

**En otra cosa, es la última nota del año así que es larga, están abiertas las votación para The Adele Contest, donde estoy participando con mí OS: ¿No has oído los rumores? En mi perfil esta el link para votar. Déjenme un votito porfi.**

**En otro tema, el último de hoy, quiero agradecer por todo esto. Quiero agradecerles porque cada día que abro mi correo encuentro por lo menos tres correos con favoritos de historia y de autor, y alertas de esta historia, de mi OS y de autora. Estoy tan agradecida de todo lo que he logrado este año. De esos 67 comentarios que tengo hasta ahora en la historia. De dejar de abrir mi correo una semana y tenerlo abarrotado. De los 18 votos que hasta ahora me han regalado en el contest. En la publicidad que he tenido en algunas paginas. Gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de comentar, y a mis lectoras invisibles las amo como nada.**

**Gracias a las chicas de la pagina de fans en Facebook que estan todo el tiempo allí para comentar y pendiente de la próxima actualización. A las chicas que han leído mis otras historias y a las que se han tomado la molestia de odiar a mi Edward conmigo. A mis compañeras de clase, que leen y preguntan. Que siempre quieren saber que sigue. A las que han leído mi locura de blog. Que han seguido todos los OS que he escrito en este año. Gracias por las felicitaciones de cumple que me hicieron llegar y por todo infinitamente. Ha sido un año muy difícil para mí, pero sin duda, una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado es haber decidido ser escritora en FF. Con pocos o muchos comentarios, aquí estoy, haciendo lo que amo y conociendo gente hermosa que valora mi trabajo. Gracias New York, por sin saberlo ser la cuna de esta historia y Meyer por haberme prestado tus personajes para hacer lo que amo. Gracias Dios y a ustedes por todo. Espero que hayan tenido un bueno año, y bienvenido sea este 2012 que espero sea igual de bueno o mejor. Gracias una vez más por este año, ustedes hacen magia.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	21. Hasta aqui

**Hasta aquí.**

"_De repente te detienes. Decides dedicar un momento sin reloj, sin cosas a tú alrededor, solo tú contigo mismo y tu autoimpuesta soledad. Paras tu mundo, no permites que gire más, porque lo único certero, es que si lo hace, caerás. En ese viejo sillón, se te pasa el día, aunque no lo ves. Allí, es donde te encuentras y sabes que no hay nada que hacer. Le dices que no a todo lo anterior y entonces, vuelves a encender el reloj"_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada

Tome una fuerte bocanada de aire para tratar de consolar a mis pobres pulmones que no se daban abasto gracias a la gran cantidad de sollozos e hipidos que salían de mis labios.

Esa mañana neoyorquina, para variar, estaba helada y la nieve caía con más insistencia.

A lo lejos, más allá de los leves ronquidos de Milagro se escuchaba en un volumen muy bajo la voz de un locutor de radio, que anunciaba un congelante y aburrido despertar de 2 de enero.

Despertar para algunos. Para otros, es solo la continuación de largas horas de insomnio.

Después de que Edward abandonara mi apartamento, dando portazos y maldiciendo como un camionero, había llamado a Jake y le había suplicado que me dejara sola.

A pesar de su renuencia a mi pedido, después de una fuerte discusión por una hora donde le recordé que era independiente y podía sola, colgó prometiendo aparecer hoy.

Una vez que estuve segura de que podía hundirme en paz en mi miseria, me ahogue en mis propios pensamientos.

No se volvió a oír ninguna palabra dentro del apartamento. No dije nada. Ni siquiera me lamente cuando mi codo se dio de lleno contra una de las paredes de la cocina. Nada volvió a sentirse, todo estuvo muerto, como desde los inicios.

Milagro no volvió a hacer acto de presencia frente a mis narices en lo que quedo de día, ni tampoco en la madrugada y estas eran horas en que no recordaba que tenia un perro.

Agradecí enormemente que hubiese entendido la indirecta de que quería estar sola. Ver su pequeño hocico y su cuerpito peludo, me recordaría que el mas que nadie sabia lo que yo le había hecho a su dueño original.

En alguna parte de la madrugada anterior, había comenzando a analizar la situación, y entre café y lagrimas, había logrado calmar mi conciencia, o mas bien, entrar en un estado de estupor que me permitió simplemente tener la cabeza fría.

Llegue a la profunda y nada satisfactoria conclusión de que Edward no era el culpable de la situación. Él nunca había disfrazado sus intenciones conmigo desde que no toqueteamos en el bar. Él siempre demostró que a mi más mínimo resbalón, haría de las suyas. No puedo culpar a alguien por sentir deseo sexual por otro, aunque esto suene un poco ególatra.

Edward siempre fue un hombre demasiado sexual para su propia salud y la de cualquiera que anduviera a su alrededor. Sin bien pareció haberse comportado excelente durante nuestros años de noviazgo, todos conocíamos que su fama antes de, hablaba de otra cosa.

Una vez que iniciamos nuestra vida sexual, no se podía negar porque el disfrutaba tanto de la situación. A su vez, no me quejaba, obviamente, pero él le encantaba que ocurriera cuantas veces fuera posible.

Edward era una explosión de testosterona corporal, pero un maní en la cabeza. Estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, nada salía mal, y por eso, inevitablemente siempre sentiría atracción sexual por el.

Gracias a esta conclusión me sentí mejor con mi conciencia. Decirme a mi misma que me encantaba hacerlo con Edward aunque lo odiaba en el fondo de mí ser, consolaba mi alma que se había dado azotes durante todo el día.

Había logrado así calmar mi conciencia, que me acusaba a cada segundo de unirme al enemigo.

Si, Edward inevitablemente era el enemigo.

Entre tanto café que consumí en la noche, y una que otra vez que tuve que verme en la cocina preparando otra jarra, llegue a otro desenlace definitivo. No estaba dispuesta a terminar ganándome de Jacob el mismo odio que Edward se gano conmigo. No tenia la suficiente fuerza para romper su corazón como hicieron con el mio. No podría sobrevivir si me tocaba presenciar en sus ojos aquella mezcla de odio, dolor y decepción que yo veía en mi rostro cada vez que recordaba a Edward.

Si Edward tenía la capacidad para soportar eso de la persona que dijo amar, yo no. Allí, como siempre, ganaba él.

Ya no valía la pena seguir buscando porqués y mucho menos continuar sembrando un odio estúpido contra Edward. Estaba rota, cansada y desmadejada. En mi cuerpo ya no quedaba nada entero y en mi alma mucho menos. Todo estaba desfragmentado, cada parte parecía tener vida propia, tomar su propio camino. En mi cuerpo habitaba un fuerte polarización, cada quien tomaba alguno de los dos partidos favoritos, y luego estaba yo, la que luchaba por hacer un todo.

Edward me había tomado como un todo. Como una chica enamorada, ilusionada y con ganas de jugarse de la vida. Con deseos de escribir un libro, de tener un best-seller y que sus obras fueran convertidas en cine. Con ganas de firmar autógrafos, tomarse fotos con lectoras y ver su nombre en los aparadores de sus librerías favoritas.

También a una chica que en contra parte deseaba ser amada. Casarse de blanco con el hombre de sus sueños. Tener una casa hermosa, comer de su mano y verse a si misma en el espejo con una gran panza. Vivir para ver a ese maravilloso hombre comportarse como un papa para mis hijos, amarlos tanto como alguna vez yo fui amada por mi padre.

Tener una casa llena de niños felices. Un jardín que no cuidaría jamás porque odio las plantas, pero tenerlo. Una cocina con un bonito tope de mármol, donde cocinaría todas las noches para mi maravillosa familia, después de haber pasado toda la mañana escribiendo.

En la noche, dormir abrazada del hombre con quien me case. A quien le entregue mi vida y por quien rogaría tener mil años de vida. Hacer el amor y saber que estaríamos para siempre juntos.

Tener una maravillosa navidad, con una mesa llena de comida y familia. Con un árbol hecho por todos y villancicos.

Una familia grande llena de nietos felices, hijos hermosos y confianza.

Un para siempre, eso era Isabella Swan cuando se entrego a Edward Cullen.

Pero aquí estaba yo, después de 10 años de haberme convertido en su novia, hecha un rompecabezas, donde para peores condiciones, faltaban piezas.

Una gran parte de mi alma se había ido con Edward aquella noche trágica cuando le dije que no quería ser más su esposa. Otra parte aun más grande, se fue cuando mi doctora me dijo que mi hijo había muerto. Lo demás que quedo, se hizo pedazos, en algunos casos, polvo, hasta el punto de irse con el viento.

Una parte de mi alma, estaba pendiendo de un hilo, casi lista para irse una vez más, en manos de Jacob, pero aun había miedo.

Miedo de que estaba vez el también saliera corriendo con una parte de mi. Miedo de que las cosas volvieran a salir mal. Pánico de darme cuenta que yo no estaba hecha para los finales felices, sino para la amargura.

Amargo, así me sabia el café que ya estaba frio en mi taza. Así me supieron los besos de Edward la tarde anterior y así me saben los recuerdos de Jake en este instante.

Una vez más había regresado a mi naturaleza. A mi ostracismo y amargura. A mi necesidad de decirme a mi misma que no hay nada en que creer y que una vez mas, algo saldrá mal. Había vuelto a ser la Bella Swan de siempre, que no tenía la capacidad de llevar su vida por las riendas y de disfrutar demasiado de nada. Que no sabia lo que era entregar sin miedo, desde que a los 20 años lo perdió todo.

Regrese a mi estado de zombi. A mi piloto automático. A ese estado donde las balas pasan, atraviesan mi cuerpo y vuelven a salir de mí sin dolor alguno. No hay sensación posible, solo miedo y ganas de huir. De ser valiente y decidir al fin un cambio en mí, uno que me construya de nuevo.

Un cambio tal que me haga volver a nacer.

Pero no, eso no estaba permitido para la señorita conciencia, yo solo tenia permitido estar aquí, sonreír cuando era requerido, hablar cuando debía hacerlo, llorar cuando mi cuerpo sintiera que no podía aguantar el dolor y dormir cuando mis ojos sintieran que no podían con el cansancio. Estar aquí, viviendo por vivir, porque no hay nada mejor.

Der cuando en vez, regresar a la vida. Verme a mi misma y odiarme con el primer día. Odiarme por haberle dado todo. Por haber sido débil y soñadora. Haber construido mi ideal de felicidad a base de un hombre, de él.

Detestar la imagen ojerosa y sin vida en el espejo de cada mañana. Saber que lo único que se hacer es estar aquí, en mis silencios. Sin ni siquiera la capacidad de hablarme a mi misma por pánico a sentirme loca, mucho menos en el condición de buscar a alguien con quien hacerlo.

Tener como compañero a un tarro de café que se siente marchitado de tanto liquido negro que he vertido sobre el.

Cansada de ver como mi silueta queda marcada en el sofá cada tarde cuando me decido tomar un baño, después de horas de cavilaciones.

En un profundo estado de decepción por no poder escribir una palabra positiva. Por pensar en muchos escenarios, donde ninguna es feliz. Con millones de personajes que se parecen a él.

Con otro montón mas de mujeres enfermamente enamoradas que no pueden ser feliz porque si.

Sentir que estoy cansada de ser melodramática. Asqueada de desear la muerte y al borde del colapso contra la nieve y la inmunda ciudad que la ama.

Llena de odio contra el mundo y la vez solo contra mi. En un estado extraño, nada explicable.

Con la necesidad de ser joven de nuevo, de ser así para siempre. De pensar menos, sentir mas y ser feliz. Con el ahogo de saber que me pasa el tiempo y aquí sigo, en lo mismo.

Sin tener a donde ir, sin saber que hacer. Con ganas de matar y la vez de dar vida. Como en el medio de un insistente y pesado gris. Gris oscuro, pero no negro. Gris claro pero no blanco. Un intermedio estúpido que me enferma hasta lo huesos.

Fastidiada de estar en estupor. De no sentir. No tener una caricia satisfactoria. Un hombre que me de un beso, que me haga sentir hermosa. Una amiga que me haga sentir especial. Una familia que me haga sentir indispensable. Una pareja que me acompañe, que me diga la frase tan cliché de: "Todo va a estar bien"

Deje de creer en todo, porque simplemente no creo en misma.

Quiero dejar de comer comida congelada, por no se cocinar. Eso también lo hacia él.

No se hacer nada sin nadie, quiero a todo el mundo conmigo y para mi, pero a la vez, no quiero a nadie, solo mi soledad. La única que ha sido fiel conmigo, que me atormenta y me ayuda.

Cuando el dolor es muy fuerte, llega un momento en que no lo sientes. La exposición prolongada de sufrimiento y agonía, termina desapareciendo. En un punto del día, aunque sigan presionando la herida, esta, no duele más.

El cerebro se duerme. Se cansa y deja ser. Libera la concentración ejercida y se deja ir.

Dejas de nadar y mueres. En la orilla, el medio o la corriente, solo te dejas morir.

Porque estas cansada. Porque no puedes más.

La obsesión un día te va a matar, y ese día, es hoy.

Hasta aqui este café. Hasta aquí el dolor y la obsesión, hasta aquí la vida y su fastidio.

Hasta aquí Isabella Swan aspirando cuentos de princesas.

Ahora, solo queda cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por la negrura. Esa que no aprieta ni suelta, que no asfixia pero tampoco da aire. Que es y deja ser.

Arropa, engaña y tranquiliza. Se vuelve dopamina para aquel cansado cerebro que lleva horas tratando de luchar contra los sueños, contra el dolor.

No más vagón de los recuerdos conmigo. No más hombres ni deseos. No mas amigas que no están ni más de alejar al mundo cuando quiere ser mejor contigo.

No más miedo ni sufrimiento, masoquismo y lágrimas. Dolor, agonías, desesperanzas, ojeras, trasnochos e inutilidad. Días y noches en el mismo sillón, con la misma posición, y la misma ropa.

No más querer detener el mundo. Estar sola, porque no permites que nadie este contigo.

Basta de ser y no vivir. De existir porque si.

Hasta aquí Bella.

**Happy New Year mis chicas queridas!... Si, 2012 llego al fin, no se imaginan cuanto estaba deseando que se acabara el 2011 y aquí estamos, comenzando de nuevo. Arrancando un almanaque y volviendo a empezar la cuenta.**

**Espero que hayan tenido unas fiestas hermosas, unas merecidas vacaciones y que este año venga cargado de cosas maravillosas. Que su año no comience como el de Bella, que ya se volvio a su mundo, sola y deprimida. Esos son los efectos que tiene Edward en ella.**

**Este capitulo ha sido el mas fácil de escribir en todo mi tiempo como escritora. Me sente y comencé a teclear. Para cuando me fije me había detenido y el capitulo estaba hecho, esperando ser corregido. No me di cuenta de nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, deje de ser yo, me transporte a New York en una mañana fría de 2 de enero, en un hermoso apartamento, con un mullido sillón, una tasa de café frio. Me convertir en Bella Swan de PDDC y me sumi en la tristeza y desesperación de estar atrapada dentro de mi misma. Siempre me he sentido compenetrada con mis personajes, pero en este caso, la conexión fue diferente, mas fuerte, mas agotadora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y al igual que a mi, se puedan convertir en Bella para entenderla.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**

**PD: Disculpen el capi tan corto.**


	22. Volverlo a hacer, pero diferente

**Volverlo a hacer, pero diferente.**

"_Para cambiar no hace falta irte a otra ciudad, país o planeta. No necesitas raparte o entregarte a las drogas. Tampoco internarte en una cama de sol y mutar tu color de piel. Mucho menos necesitas lanzarte en paracaídas o unirte a una banda de rock. Para cambiar, solo hace falta mirarse en el espejo y animarse a hacerlo_." Aixa-Gabii Serrada

Esa mañana, cuando desperté, me odie una vez más al discernir la imagen que estaba frente a mi.

En el espejo estaba una vez mas yo, llena de ojeras y bolsas bajo los ojos. Hinchada y con rastros de aquellas lagrimas de antaño que había derramado la noche de ayer antes de lograr quedarme dormida.

Ayer había sido el 2 de enero mas patético de toda mi existencia, y podría decir que el numero 1 de lo top 10 de días asquerosos en general. Me había comportado como un loca, tan encimada en mi mundo, sin tiempo alguno para ser normal y real.

Para cuando había abierto los ojos hoy en la mañana, estaba presa del peor dolor de cabeza de mi vida, producto de la madrugada de aquel 2 de enero sin haber logrado cerrar los ojos en ningún momento.

Me encamine a la ducha y después de llenar la tina con agua tibia y esencias, me sumergí en esta.

Allí estuve durante una sorprendente cantidad de tiempo, mientras ponía mi cerebro a trabajar. Durante el tiempo que le tardo a mi cuerpo comenzar a estremecerse por la temperatura fría del agua, mi cerebro logro iluminarse y comencé a escribir.

Como hacia meses que no lograba hacer, volví a inspirarme para escribir. Mi mente se abrió de lleno y logre tener un nombre, una vida y una historia. El libro se abrió y entonces mi mente se dedico a redactar.

Presa de la emoción salí corriendo de la tina, empapada y mojando el piso, ganándome uno que otro ladrido de Milagro.

Alcance mi ropa una vez afuera. Enfundada en un mono de algodón y una camiseta del mismo material, con el cabello húmedo en mi espalda y mis brazos estremecidos del frio, me tire una vez mas en mi sofá, con la laptop en mis piernas.

Una vez que la hoja de Word estuvo abierta y en blanco, mi mente comenzó a maquinar como llenarla de letras, y así fue.

Durante la siguiente hora no pude detener mis manos, que teclearon ansiosas y perdidas dentro de si mismas. Mi cerebro ejecutaba ideas por segundo mientras daba la orden a mis manos del como debían teclear para formar las palabras. Me halle a mi misma sonriendo frente a la pantalla mientras llenaba la decima pagina.

Mas abajo las paginas en blanco continuaban apareciendo, a la misma velocidad con que mi cerebro ya tenia lista la retahíla de palabras que pondría en esta. Me transporte a mis clases en la universidad y recordé todos los concejos y lineamientos que aprendí para escribir. Todos y cada uno comenzaron a encajar a la perfección con la trama, y cada vez que escribía una palabra, mas ideas tenía. No podía parar, simplemente era imposible.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el de las teclas de la laptop siendo aporreadas fuertemente por mí. A las a fueras, mas allá de la ventana se podía escuchar el ligero pero insistente corretear de la gente. New York estaba volviendo a la vida, como siempre.

En la mesa de la cocina podía escuchar el sonido de mi teléfono avisando que había recibido un mensaje de BlackBerry Messenger, pero también lo ignore. En este momento nada podría sacarme de mi escrito.

Continúe así por mas o menos dos horas, hasta que sentí como mi espalda reclamaba un descanso al igual que mis muñecas. Las puntas de mis dedos palpitaban y mi vista estaba algo agotada por no estar usando mis lentes de lectura. Frente a mi estaba el documento con hasta ahora 30 paginas escritas en solo 2 horas.

Casi salto de felicidad al darme cuenta que no estaba pasando como siempre. Esta vez, cuando decidí detenerme, mi cerebro no lo hizo. Las ideas continuaron llegando por borbotones, y me fue imposible tomarme un descanso mucho mas largo que 20 minutos, antes de impulsarme de nuevo contra la computadora.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando contra la puerta lograron sacarme del relato por unos instantes. Avise que iba en un minutos y le di las ultimas palabras a la idea que tenia a la mitad antes de guardar el borrador por precaución.

Camine fuera del sillón con las llaves en mano sin dejar de escribir. Me halle a mi misma hablando sola, narrando el suceso que seguía como si se lo estuviera contando a alguien. Desee tener un escribano que pudiera seguir con la idea mientras yo me encargaba de otras cosas.

-¿Si?- frente a mi estaba un joven mensajero con un gran ramo de claveles blancos de base. Mordí mi labio, tratando de pensar quien se había tomado la molestia, pero luego de notar la delicada elección de las flores y el color, supe que Edward estaba descartado.

-¿Es usted la señorita Isabella Swan?- me miro al preguntar y unos segundos después regreso su mirada al papel para confirmar el nombre.

-Soy yo.- extendí mi mano para alcanzar la carpeta y firmar, pero él nunca me la ofreció.

Se quedo observándome por un largo rato y mas tarde indago de nuevo en los papeles que traía consigo.

-¿Es usted la escritora de Sobreviviendo al fracaso?- sonreí extrañada de que conociera mi obra siendo hombre.

-Soy yo.- repetí.

-Mi novia ha leído su libro como tres veces. La ayudo muchísimo a superar la ruptura que tuvo con su ex. Nos sirvió para consolidar nuestras relación, sin esas palabras ella no hubiese podido superarlo a él ni haberme dado una oportunidad a mi.- se me hincho el pecho de orgullo y felicidad gracias a sus palabras y le regale una sonrisa sincera.

-Si me regalas unos minutos le enviare a tu novia una copia con mi firma ¿estas de acuerdo?- su expresión se ilumino y me regalo una sonrisa honesta.

-Sera el mejor regalo de aniversario que pueda darle- me reí.

-¿Están de aniversario un 3 de enero?- pareció irónico. Este negó con la cabeza antes de extenderme la carpeta para firmar.

-No, lo estaremos el 15, así que guardare el regalo hasta ese momento. Se morirá cuando lo vea, ella estuvo haciendo fila en tu firma de autógrafos, pero nunca llego.- lo mire impresionada y tome las flores de su mano.

Camine dentro de la casa y asegure las flores sobre la isa la de la cocina, antes de ir hasta la habitación de huéspedes, donde aguardaba algunas copias de mi libro.

Tome la que estaba en la cima de la pequeña torre de estas y de camino a la puerta un marcador Sharpie negro.

"_No hay nada mejor que volver a creer. Freud solía decir que no hay nada mejor que unas palabras bondadosas dichas a tiempo, y me siento halagada de saber, que al menos en tu caso, llegue a tiempo. Un muy feliz aniversario para ti. No pierdas nunca la fe en el amor, porque este nunca te abandona. Con cariño, una agradada escritora para Sony"_ rezaba la nota que escribí sobre la primera hoja en blanco del libro de portada gris.

-Toma, esta dedicado especialmente para ella y con mención de su aniversario. Suerte con ello y felicidades.- le extendí el libro y me agradeció un millón de veces antes de abandonar la puerta.

Iba tan encimada en el momento que había tenido hace poco, que olvide en gran arreglo de claveles en la mesa.

Acerque mi nariz a uno de estos y me deleite con su dulce olor. Me sentí complacida al darme cuenta que eran tantos, que había perfumado el apartamento.

Saque del arreglo, con sumo cuidado, el pequeño sobrecito que escondía la dedicatoria.

"_Sé que eres independiente. Sé que puedes sola. También que no es la primera vez que te sientes sumida en el infierno y logras salir a flote sin ayuda. Conozco tus capacidades. Sé que no necesitas de mí para salir adelante, ni que yo este encima de ti consolándote. El único problema de todo esto, es que yo si necesito de ti, hoy mas que nunca. No me apartes cuando yo necesito estar. No me dejes escucharte llorar por teléfono sin poder ir a consolarte. Sin poder ir apartar tus demonios. No me quites del camino, cuando siento que pertenezco a él. Jake_"

Saque del arreglo un clavel y una vez mas lo olí.

-Jake me va a matar de un coma diabético un día de estos.- me lleve la tarjeta, suavemente perfumada con su olor, al pecho.

Camine hasta el sofá y me deje caer sobre el una vez mas. A pesar de que la culpa regreso a mi, la aleje rápidamente mientras releía las ultimas palabras.

"No me quites del camino cuando siento que pertenezco a el"

-Quisiera negártelo Jacob Black, pero ya perteneces al camino. Ya me dueles, ya te extraño y ya te necesito. Creo que ya me enamore de ti.- le hable a la nota, y esta vez, no me sentí como una loca por estar hablando sola. No estaba loca, solo ilusionada.

Aparte de mi camino la laptop con el documento aun abierto y me encamine a la mesa de la cocina. Tome de allí mi teléfono y teclee el conocido número de Jake.

Al tercer repique escuche su dulce voz y sin dejarlo hablar, escupí el vomito verbal que me estaba consumiendo.

-Perdóname, por favor hazlo. Soy una estúpida, paranoica, egocéntrica y bipolar. Estoy media loca, trastornada y todo las demás patologías que pueda rezar un libro de psicología. Lo siento tanto Jake, no quise hacerte sentir apartado, nunca fue mi intención, es solo que estoy confundida, la llamada de mi ma…- Jake interrumpió mi gorgoreo.

-_Hey, ponle el freno a esa retahíla. Esta bien amor, todo esta bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Yo puedo entender perfectamente la situación, esta bien_.- su voz, grave pero a la vez suave, se convirtió en un ligero bálsamo para mi torturada conciencia. Su tono me aseguro que el me perdonaría, no importaría que nunca supiera lo que paso, el inconscientemente lo haría.

-Creo que voy a terminar muriendo de un paro cardiaco. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- hable sin pensar y me arrepentí de inmediato al escuchar su suspiro del otro lado.

-_Yo…Lo siento mucho Bella, mi intención cuando te envié las flores no fue jamás ponerte la cabeza mas cuadrada de lo que la tienes_.- casi me patee mentalmente por estar arrastrando a Jake con mis complejos.

-No Jake, no se trata de eso ni de ti. Es solo que…Estoy escribiendo de nuevo.- preferí contarle cosas positivas, no estaba segura de poder aguantar decirle cualquier palabra sin irme a llorar.

-_Eso es increíble cariño, me alegro mucho de eso ¿Le contaste ya a Jennifer?_-

-No, a penas esta mañana me ilumine y comencé. Estaba en la tina y simplemente se me ocurrió. Cuando me di cuenta, tenía 40 páginas escritas y la cabeza hecha un nido de pájaros, llena de ideas y nombres al azar. Se me ocurren tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que siento que me estoy atropellando a mi misma.- le conté.

-_Bueno, entonces creo que voy a dejarte. Sera mejor así, para que vayas a seguir exprimiendo las ideas. Yo ya estoy aquí, en mi maravilloso trabajo. Este año no se vino en picada la bolsa, pero el cierre económico del año pasado es deprimente, y los vaticinios para el nuevo año son aun peor. Como para sentarse a llorar.- _me reí de su comentario.

-¿Qué te parece salimos a almorzar en un rato?- ofrecí.

-_Me parece perfecto amor ¿Hora y sitio?- _me pregunto.

-Quiero comer comida italiana. Lo dejo a tu elección. En cuanto a la hora, déjame primero llamar a Jennifer. Quiero reunirme con ella para contarle que estoy escribiendo de nuevo y por una idea que tengo por mi primer libro. Déjame ver a que hora me da ella la cita y te aviso ¿esta bien?

-_Perfecto amor. Llámala y acuerda con ella. Avísame tan pronto puedas para reservar en el restaurant. Ya tengo una idea de adonde podemos ir. Te encantara.-_ asentí con la cabeza como si Jake me estuviera viendo.- _Hablamos en un rato cielo, te adoro.- _y con estas palabras termino la llamada.

Arrastre mi pies hasta la cocina y deje la nota de las flores contra la puerta dela nevera, sujeta gracias a un imán.

Tome el teléfono de casa y marque el número de la editorial. Después de hablar con una impresionante cantidad de recepcionista e identificarme muchas veces, logre comunicarme con la línea directa de Jennifer.

-_Isabella, cariño.- _me recibió la llamada.

-Hola Jennifer, feliz año nuevo.

-_Corazón, feliz año para ti también. Espero que este año nuevo te traiga una musa maravillosa y nos des otro best-seller. Lo estamos necesitando con urgencia por aquí.- _reí ante su desesperación.

-Entonces te caerá muy bien saber que he comenzado un libro nuevo hoy.- sabia que era apresurado avisarle de una idea que a penas y estaba teniendo sentido, pero bueno, ya lo había dicho.

-_Oh, maravilloso, me alegras el principio de año. Mis jefes están amenazando con mi cabeza sino consigo nuevo material. Estuvimos negociando para la publicación de uno hace poco, pero parece que se cayo la cosa.-_ la escuche bufar del otro lado.

-Bueno, no quiero que te emociones, tengo muy poco escrito y no se si pueda lograr hacerlo algo. No quiero que te entusiasme tanto, por favor.- susurre.- Bueno, en realidad el punto es que hoy me encontré con un a lectora. Me conto que en la firma de autógrafos no tuvo oportunidad de verme y pues, me gustaría que hiciéramos otra.- solté.

-_¿Es en serio? Me sorprende gratamente Bella._

Yo misma había establecido dentro del contrato cuando cedi mis derechos a la editorial, que no me haría participe de firmas de autógrafos ni encuentros con fanas dentro del marco de la publicidad.

Llena de ira y sacrificio, a duras penas había aceptado viajar por el país para las presentaciones del libro en las diferentes localidades, y solo porque era la única manera de que aceptaran publicar la historia.

Un mañana del año pasado, Jennifer se comunico conmigo, alarmada debido a una llamada del departamento de publicidad. No se podía mantener mi requerimiento, debíamos lanzar una firma de autógrafos en el Hilton de New York. Quise matar a Jennifer por haberles asegurado que me convencería y por manipularme con que perdería su trabajo.

En contra de lo que yo deseaba para aquel entonces, salí a la calle dos semanas después en aquella ostentosa limusina que había contratado la editorial. Esa tarde pase horas sonriendo, posando, abrazando y firmando millones y millones de cosas.

Fue una tarde agridulce. No quería tener contacto con la gente, en el fondo yo me sentía como la protagonista de la historia y sentía mucha pena de que la gente conociera una versión de mi vida, pero no se podía negar que pude sentirme reconfortada cuando casi ni siquiera pude entrar al hotel debido a la gran cantidad de mujeres y hombres que se congregaron para la firma.

Del evento participaron solo 500 personas, y se estima que quedaron unas mil afuera sin autógrafo.

Esta vez tenia que ser diferente, no me retiraría hasta que todo el mundo estuviera contento. Se los debía, ellos habían hecho de mi libro un best-seller y yo debía estar allí para agradecer el gesto.

-Bueno, creo que se los debo.- fue mi única respuesta.

-_Estas en lo cierto Bella, se lo debemos. Déjame hablar con el equipo de la editorial y acordamos eso, para lanzar la convocatoria. También necesito que hablemos sobre el nuevo manejo de relaciones públicos de la editorial. Le están exigiendo a los autores que comiencen a crear y manejar cuentas en Twitter, eso esta dando maravillosos resultados.- _agrego Jennifer.

-Bueno, reunámonos una de estas tardes y me explicas con que viene la editorial para este año nuevo. Yo ahorita estoy con ese libro, pero por favor, no te confíes de el. Sigue buscando más cosas y escritores. Espero que puedas cerrar algún convenio.

-_Hablando de eso, ahorita tengo la reunión con la agente de Meyer ¿Recuerdas la propuesta?_

-Si, pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo.- rodé los ojos.

-_Bueno, ahora fue que pudieron concederme la cita en la editorial de Meyer. El caso es que voy a hablar con su agente hoy para convocar una reunión de Meyer contigo y con Andriana, que es nuestra otra opción. Vamos a ver con quien se compenetra mas.- _ la escuche intercambiar palabras con alguien antes de regresar al silencio de la línea.

-Esta bien, dedícate a eso, y llámame cuando podamos reunirnos. No olvides mencionar lo de la firma de autógrafos, yo voy a comenzar a manejar lo de Twitter y te mando luego la dirección para lo de la campaña de divulgación en la página oficial del libro.- acordamos algunos otros detalles y prometió llamarme mañana para vernos. En unos minutos mas, ya estaba de regreso al sofá, con mi computadora en mano y tecleando.

Redacte una o dos páginas más antes de recordar que debía avisarle a Jake sobre lo de Jennifer.

Preferí enviarle un mensaje por el pin en vez de llamarlo.

-_Jake, acabo de hablar con Jennifer. Parece que nos vamos a ver mañana, pero sin hora confirmada. Avísame a que hora podemos almorzar esta tarde. No tengo nada que hacer en el resto del día.- _una vez que termine de redactar y lo envié, revise algunos de mis otros mensajes de BlackBerry Messenger.

-_Carajo Bella, no se nada de ti desde el 1ro en la madrugada, cuando saliste ebria cantando Britney. Comunícate ¿no?- _ era el primer mensaje de Rose.

-_No tienes una putisima idea de a quien acabo de encontrar en la cafetería donde siempre compro ¿Recuerdas a aquel novio que tuve antes de que te casaras, el jugador de beisbol? Me lo encontré y me reconoció. Esta mas bueno que nunca en su vida. Casi lo violo. Contéstame carajo.- _casi podía imaginar la voz lujuriosa de Rose recitando el mensaje.

-_Si lo recuerdo, pero estaba ocupada, lo siento ¿Te lo tiraste?- _ escribí en la conversación.

Unos minutos después mi teléfono sonó, indicando la presencia de un mensaje en el pin.

En la conversación de Jake se marcaba un mensaje nuevo, como en la de Rose.

Abrí primero el de Jake.

-_Estoy algo complicado, así que si no te molesta, creo que tendrá que ser para la 1 y media de la tarde, espero que este bien por ti. Si es así, déjamelo saber para lo de la reservación.-_ observe el reloj del teléfono que marcaba las 10 de la mañana.

-_Esta perfecto Jake, así me da chance de terminar de escribir en lo que estoy- _ inmediatamente después de que le envié mi contestación, recibí un emoticón sonriente de su parte. Se lo renvié.

Salí de la conversación con Jake y volví a la de Rose, donde había unas letras en mayúsculas.

-_¡OBVIO QUE SI!- _ comencé a reír sin poder contenerme cuando leí el principio del mensaje.- _Mi Dios santo, ojala mi jefa pudiera haber visto lo bueno que esta, así no hubiese recibido una amonestación por llegar tres horas tarde al trabajo sin justificación alguna, pero por Dios, no hay mejor justificación que tirarte a un jugador de los Yankees.-_ sentí una fuerte contracción en mi estomago por la risa.

Simplemente no podía continuar hablando de este tema por mensaje de pin, asi que marque su número y espere paciente que contestara.

_-¡ME ACOSTE CON EMMET MCCARTY!_- grito contestando mi llamada.

-Espero que tu jefa no este por allí.- me reí.

-_Que va, estoy en mi oficina, instalada, encerrada y sobando mi cuerpo_.- bufe ante el exceso de información.

-No me importan los detalles Rosalie Cullen, guárdalos para ti.- le advertí.

-_No hay de que preocuparse Bellita, no pienso contarte como es, no quiero despertar tu envidia_.- rodé los ojos

-Esta bien Rosalie, no me interesa tener nada con tu maravilloso Dios del sexo.- escuche su risa del otro lado de la línea.- Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo esta Emmet?

-A parte de muy bueno, esta muy bien. Me conto como había sido todo últimamente. Como eran los entrenamientos y lo arduo que era ser jugador de beisbol profesional…- así nos enfrascamos en la maravillosa historia de los últimos tres años del jugador.

Emmet McCarty era un antiguo novio de Rose.

Él se había alejado de nuestro contacto cuando fue becado en el centro del país para jugar beisbol. Unos años después supimos que había firmado con un equipo de la misma zona, y su relación con Rose jamás volvió. Nunca volvieron a hablar, ella nunca le perdono haberse ido.

En algún momento después de mucho tiempo, Rose y yo nos despedimos y yo me dedique a mirar el techo.

Se hicieron las 12 y media así que me encamine a mi closet para cambiarme de ropa.

Me enfunde en un sencillo pantalón de jean azul claro, con un suéter negro manga larga y unos zapatos de tacón negro. Sobre mi ropa deje caer mi sobretodo beige y calce mis guantes del mismo tono.

A la una en punto estaba saliendo del estacionamiento, con la calefacción encendida y los limpia parabrisas accionados, para ahuyentar la nieve.

Como cosa extraña, esta tarde no estaba nevando, a pesar de que la temperatura seguía siendo muy baja.

Me incorpore al tráfico, que ya había vuelto a ser igual de pasado que siempre en la ciudad y para eso de la 1 y 35 estaba llegando al restaurant de comida italiana donde Jake había hecho cita.

Gracias al cielo el restaurant quedaba lo suficiente cerca de mi edificio como para darme el lujo de haber salido solo media hora antes de la cita y llegar temprano.

-Hola amor.- Jake ya estaba posicionado en la mesa, en el fondo de gran y espacioso lugar. Se puso de pie para recibirme, con un abrazo y mas tarde con un ligero roce en los labios que me hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

-Hola Jake.- fue mi respuesta antes de sentarme en la silla que el corrió para mi.

No dijimos nada mas por un rato mientras revisábamos los menús y decidíamos que comer. Cuando estuvimos listos y nuestra orden había sido recibida, nos miramos, esperando que alguno rompiera el silencio.

-Vamos a lanzar a la calle una propuesta para firma de libros.- conté de repente.

-Me alegro mucho cielo, es un a maravillosa oportunidad.- tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y entrelazo nuestros dedos. No pude evitar sentir ese extraño calor en ella, más allá de la presencia de mis guantes aun.

-Si que lo es, sé que será muy bueno.- subí mi otra mano a la mesa y busque la suya. Miro nuestras dos manos entrelazadas y me sonrió.

-Te extrañe estos días.- acaricio mi mano derecha con su pulgar.

Le regale una sonrisa sincera y le di un apretón a su mano, gesto que me correspondió.

-¿Estas bien ya?- escondí mis ojos de su mirada, recordando las verdaderas razones de mi depresión.

-Si, estoy un poco mejor, solo algo atareada, pero mejor. Me agarro un poco mal el año.- me excuse.

Jacob soltó mi mano izquierda y dirigió la suya hasta mi rostro, elevando mi barbilla para hacer contacto visual.

Mi miro con profundidad y detrás de sus oscuros ojos, vi un ligero brillo que hacia años que no observaba en nadie.

Aquel destello de calor y luz propio de un solo sentimiento. Característico de una sola ilusión, una que no terminaba nunca.

-Te amo.- soltó de repente, sin dejar de mirarme. Extendió su mano por mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad.- Te juro que lo hago.

Parpadee con fuerza para entrar en razón, aun presa del choque brutal que me generaba la sorpresa. No podía estar hablando en serio.

Seguí observando sus ojos y la calidez en estos no había terminando aun. Esa chispa de amor que estaba pintada en sus ojos no se perdió en los siguientes minutos de silencio. En sus labios estaba marcada una suave y compresiva sonrisa.

Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco al notar la genuinidad de sus palabras y gestos. Extendí mi mano y acune su rostro en esta. Dejo caer su mejilla allí y su sonrisa se hizo muchísimo más grande.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que pudo abandonar mi garganta, y el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Aquí iba a de nuevo, a entregar mi corazón. Mis ilusiones y mi alma.

Iba a darle el último pedazo de alma que me quedaba.

De nuevo me iba a volver a enamorar y entregar. Me daría la oportunidad de volver a soñar con construir una familia y una vida. Renacería una vez más. Volvería a creer.

Para cambiar no me hacia falta irme de New York. Tampoco dejar de tratar a Edward ni alejar a Jacob. Para cambiar, solo hacia falta creer que podía volver a hacer las mismas cosas, de una manera diferente, y que saldría bien.

Para cambiar algo, solo hace falta volverlo a hacer, pero diferente.

-Yo también.- escapo de mis labios sin poder detenerlo.

* * *

**Capitulo una vez mas…Al día siguiente después de uno, hay otro, y esta vez New York parece ser la cuna de cosas nuevas. Que tal? Les gusto? Por allí alguien me dejo saber que el anterior no fue de su agrado y que fue inútil, pero no se imaginan cuan necesario era hacer un capitulo que mostrara a un Bella dispuesta a cambiar.**

**Gracias por esos 5 comentarios que me dieron ayer y espero que con este nos vaya igual de bien.**

**Este capitulo lo dedico a ****anamart05**** por estar allí siempre dándome sus impresiones y sin saberlo, servirme de brújula en la historia. Muchísimas gracias! También a Dirce, que esta en la pagina y en los rr también, gracias chicas!**

**También quería aprovechar para agradecerles por los votos que me dieron en el contest. Quede en un maravilloso segundo lugar con 21 votos, que se los debo todos a ustedes….Muchísimas gracias por eso, fue hermoso!...**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	23. La chicas super poderosas han regresado

**Las chicas súper poderosas han regresado.**

"_La vida esta hecha de momentos amargos y de momentos dulces. Con risas, lagrimas, sollozos y suspiros, todos juntos, como una mezcla de torta. A veces la mezcla no es homogénea, pero con algo de suerte, en algún instante compactara._" Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

Aclare mi garganta una vez mas, mientras limpiaba mis sudorosas manos contra el pantalón de vestir que estaba usando.

Le sonreí con la mayor calma posible a Jennifer mientras este me hacia señas de que decía estar tranquila. En cualquier momento comenzaríamos y yo quería salir corriendo.

En esta ocasión habíamos sido mucho más inteligentes. Antes de la hora de convocatoria, yo ya estaba en la librería donde se llevaría acabo la firma de autógrafos.

Sorprendentemente solo después de dos semanas de haber propuesto la idea, se había hecho realidad.

Jennifer había movido cielo, tierra e infierno para que fuera posible lo mas rápido posible, y aquí nos hallábamos, en una de las librerías mas reconocidas del centro de la ciudad, a la espera de la gente.

Según los informes de seguridad desde la parte de afuera, la cola era circunstancialmente larga, llena principalmente de mujeres que apretaban contra si libros, revistas y demás pertenencias que se asemejaran con el libro.

Sonreí ante la idea de lo que me encontraría en unos minutos.

Nunca lograría perdonarme con suficiente eficacia no haber disfrutado de mi primera firma de autógrafos. Haber estado tan en estado de zombi que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y de la devoción que mis lectoras me demostraban. Era irónico que yo misma haya echado por la borda una sensación tan divina.

El calor que te expresaba saber que eras esperada por millones no tenía comparación. Tal vez sonara banal y ególatra, pero el sentimiento era único. La adrenalina de tener que hablar ante millones y a su vez solo ante unos pocos. La sensación de tranquilidad al saber que ellas no juzgarían mis palabras, que ellas me entendían.

Ellas mejor que nadie iban a entender mi historia. Se lo tomarían con calma y aplaudirían, porque ellas al igual que yo, éramos mujeres que habíamos renacido de los pedazos de una tormentosa relación amorosa.

Jennifer me hizo una seña para avanzar. Antes de salir completamente, me extendieron el micrófono que usaría para dar la bienvenida y entonces, me encontré con mi publico.

Sorprendentemente calladas, estallaron en aplausos cuando me vieron. Los gritos, vítores y apoyos no se hicieron esperar. Camine a lo largo de la improvisada tarima y me posicione en el medio de esta, recostada sobre el escritorio que me habían proporcionado.

Podía calcular que había unas 500 personas dentro de la librería y otras 500 mas a fuera, pegadas de las vitrinas observándome. Aclare mi garganta y se instalo el silencio en el lugar. Esperaban por mí.

-Buenas tarde señoritas.- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y les regale una sonrisa honesta antes de señalarse que guardaran la calma.- Hoy tenemos una ardua y larga jornada ¿no creen? Tengo millones de autógrafos que firmar y otro millón de preguntas que responderles. El día de hoy soy completamente de ustedes y de sus dudas. Las invito a apagar sus celulares para evitar interrupciones y entregarse completamente a nuestra pequeña conferencia sobre "Sobreviviendo al fracaso" A partir de ahora lo único importante son ustedes, Elena y Federico.- volvieron a estallar en aplausos y yo me deslice hasta quedar sentada sobre la mesa.

Me voltee para ver a Jennifer y ella me sonrió feliz y aupándome. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que pensé.

Las rondas de preguntas de las fans comenzaron y no pude parar de reír a cada momento. Las preguntas iban desde saber del libro y los personajes, hasta conocer más sobre mi vida privada. Estas ultimas trate de esquivarlas de la mejor manera, pero siempre había algo que se me escapaba.

-Bella, como he leído que te gusta ser llamada.- aclaro la próxima fan al preguntar. Le asentí con la cabeza, sonriéndole y apoyándola con dicho gesto.- Algunos rumores rezan que tienes una relación con un famoso economista de New York ¿Es él tu Federico? – se escucharon algunos suspiros a mi alrededor y aparte el micrófono para reír.

-No hay manera que se les escape nada.- todas rieron.- Bueno, como ya en preguntas atrás les confesé, el libro esta inspirado en mi propio fracaso. Para cuando comencé a escribirlo, estaba viviendo con intensidad mi propia depresión. Las cosas no habían salido como yo soñé y pues, es difícil explicarle eso al corazón.- asintieron con la cabeza, animándome a continuar.- Cuando el libro fue terminado y Elena se hallo a si misma feliz y reconstruida en los brazos de Federico, en mi vida no existía tal cosa. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que yo pudiera probar en carne propia lo que había escrito, pero en realidad fue como si lo vaticinara. Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para contarles formalmente sobre mi relación con ese economista con quien me han visto últimamente. No se si es igual de soñado que Federico, pero es perfecto como es.- los suspiros y sonrisas no se hicieron esperar en la habitación.- Cuando escribí este libro, yo misma en el fondo no creía en que fuera posible volver a nacer, pero luego, en este ultimo tiempo me impulsado a creer y eso me hace bien.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Muchas daban vítores a mis palabras y otras mas simplemente apretaban con fuerza sus ejemplares contra el pecho.

Voltee a la parte trasera del escenario y me encontré con la mirada y sonrisa sincera de Jacob. Movió sus dedos en un gesto de saludo y me regalo un te amo entre labios. Le sonreí con mayor fuerza y regrese a lo mio.

La ronda de preguntas acabo alrededor de las doce del medio día y me dispuse a firmar los autógrafos.

Agradecí a todos los santos arriba en el cielo la falta de nieve en este 16 de enero. A pesar de que el frio era apremiante, la molesta expresión meteorológica se había mantenido a raya.

Las mujeres de diferentes edades e historias comenzaron a pasar con sus ejemplares en mano. Me trajeron revistas con reportajes míos para ser firmados. Libros y ediciones especiales tapa dura. Fotos mías promocionales y demás objetos. Todos fueron firmados.

Me tome infinitas cantidades de fotos y procure darle a cada una de ellas, una dedicatoria especial y diferente a la anterior. A todas les regale una sonrisa honesta y escuche lo que tenían para decir.

Recibí algunos regalos, como peluches, dulces, franelas y demás. Cada uno lo fui pasando a las manos de Jennifer para que fueran guardados. Todos se irían conmigo a casa.

En algún momento después de caída la tarde, mi mano comenzó a latir fuertemente, indicándome lo cansada que se encontraba. Jennifer me informo que ya quedaban alrededor de solo 100 personas a fuera y agradecí el hecho.

A pesar de que la reunión había sido muy divertida y reparadora, mi cuerpo pedía algo de descanso. Mi espalda estaba matándome y mi mano reclamaba ya no firmar nada más. Trate en vano de ser creativa para continuar haciendo dedicatorias especiales, pero mi mente también pedía un relevo.

A eso de las nueve de la noche y gracias a la colaboración de las chicas que estaban quedando, logre terminar. La cantidad de fotos disminuyo, la cantidad de firmas también y para cuando pasaban las ultimas 10, ellas solo pedían que les firmara un libro y a lo mejor un foto. Estaría eternamente agradecida con ellas.

-Hola amor.- sentí los fuertes brazos de Jacob encerrarse en mi cintura mientras me ponía de pie.

Me deje caer entre sus brazos y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él acaricio los costados de mi cintura, aprovechando para encontrarse con unos retazos de piel que se dejaban exponer a través de mi blusa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto en mi oído antes de darle un par de besos a mi cuello.

-Muerta. Mi muñeca duele más que nada en mi vida y mi espalda pide un receso de tres días de sueño.- medio reí.

-Estuviste estupenda, ellas te aman.- su mano izquierda viajo hasta la mía y la elevo por detrás de mi. Comenzó a repartir suaves besos sobre mi palpitante muñeca y suspire de puro éxtasis.

Amaba a este hombre.

-Son todas muy especiales. Siento mucha pena por la ultimas, ya no tenia la misma energía para atenderlas.- un vez que dejo mi mano libre, estruje mis ojos.

-No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ellas entiende a la perfección. Es imposible para ellas imaginar algo malo contra ti, verte fue como conocer a Dios.- estallamos en carcajadas, ganándonos una mirada extrañada del servicio de limpieza que esta recogiendo todo el desastre de papel y sillas.

-Me harás sonrojar.- bromee con el.

-Ese es mi objetivo favorito.- me volteo entre sus brazos y sus manos abandonaron su agarre en mi cintura para tomar mi rostro. Proteste.

-No me sueltes, que me iré directo al piso.- a pesar de la connotación bromista de la oración, en el fondo de mi alma estaba tratando de darle un mensaje.

-Nunca dejare que te caigas.- sus brazos se afianzaron una mas en mi cuerpo sosteniéndome. Deje caer mis pies y el inmediatamente me elevo del suelo.- Preferiría morir que dejarte caer.- le sonreí de manera tierna y me acerque para besarlo.

Mis labios no llegaron aun a los suyos cuando una conocida y chillante voz nos interrumpió.

-Mira que bonitos los tortolitos.- escuche su risa acompañada de la de Rose y suspire molesta.

Deje un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Jacob antes de alejarme de él. Me soltó a regañadientes y una vez que me halle de nuevo en el suelo, me descalce los tacones para bajar de la tarima.

-Ustedes no conocen el significado de la privacidad.- afirmo Jake bajando junto conmigo. Se abrazó a mí y nos acercamos a mis dos mejores amigas para saludarlas.

-¿Privacidad? Privacidad es que te la folles en un hotel, eso era exhibicionismo.- como siempre Rosalie tan delicada con sus comentarios. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y Jake exploto en carcajadas.

-Con ella mucho nunca es suficiente ¿no?- bromee Jake y Alice y yo negamos con la cabeza mientras Rose le sonreía, provocaba matarla.

-Bueno mi pequeña artista, debemos irnos. Esta noche va a ser de ataque.- me acerque y deposite un suave beso en los labios de Jake antes de alejarme de él. Le quite de entre sus manos mis tacones y fui por mis cosas que estaban sobre la tarima. Me calce a regañadientes los mortales zapatos y guinde de mi hombro mi bolso.

-Andado.- le guiñe un ojo a Jake y pase por su lado con Alice y Rose siguiéndome.

-Te amamos Jake, hablamos mañana.- le grito Rose mientras salíamos y le di una mirada perspicaz.- ¿Qué? Tu no eres la única que quiere con él.- se encogió de hombros y mi mandíbula callo al piso.- Tranquila Bella, sabes que yo estoy muy bien atendida ahora.- Alice y yo rodamos los ojos y nos metimos dentro del nada llamativo Porsche de Alice.

Gracias a la descerebrada manera de conducir de la enana demoniaca, llegamos en unos 20 minutos a su apartamento.

Antes de que el auto estuviera completamente estacionado, Rose se tiro de él.

-Mi Dios allá arriba en el cielo, gracias por haberme regalado una oportunidad más para vivir. Aléjame de la enana y permite que algún día le quiten la licencia de conducir. Amen.- Rose estaba hincada contra el césped de la entrada del edificio, con las manos extendidas al cielo y su ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Estalle en carcajadas mientras la observaba.

-Muy graciosa Rosalie Cullen, vamos a ver si rezas tanto cuando le diga a Emmet que tienes herpes.- Rose abandono su posición inmediatamente y le dedico una mirada seria y molesta.

-Yo que tu, buscaría mi muerte natural.- la amenazo, antes de arrebatarle las llaves y caminar hasta la portería.

El vigilante nos regalo una honesta sonrisa a cada una y se despidió con la mano a través del vidrio.

-Si no fuera por que podría ser mi padre, ya hace rato lo hubiese violado, es tan cuchi.- fueron las ultimas palabras de Rose antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran

Por supuesto, una Cullen no podría vivir en un lugar humilde, mucho menos si esa es Alice.

El ascensor llego directamente a la sala de estar del acogedor, excelentemente decorado y excéntrico apartamento.

En el fondo de esta, frente al juego de muebles se encontraba una mesa de café cubierta de fotos que fui a investigar de primera mano.

Las fotos eran encabezadas por una de su madre biológica. Otra de su padre con Esme y una de Edward y Rose. Más allá estaba mi foto promocional del libro en un bello portarretrato azul claro. Al lado de esta estaba mi foto vestida de novia, compartiendo un beso con Edward. Se me encogió el corazón.

Detrás de estas fotos se encontraba una muchísimo más grande de Jasper y ella compartiendo un abrazo amistoso pero misterioso.

-Eres una jodida masoquista hermanita.- le reclamo Rose cuando detallo lo mismo que yo. Alice se acercó a nosotras y nos regalo una media sonrisa.

-El amor es así, que mas da.- Rose metió sus largas manos entre la corta cabellera de su hermana y la revolvió aun mas.

-Esa no es excusa para que dejes que Jasper venga cuando quiera, se acueste contigo y se vaya a hacer una vida con María.- los pequeños y casi siempre eléctricos ojos de Alice se opacaran ante la mención del hecho y Rose la abrazo para darle apoyo.

Para eso era esta reunión esta noche de un lunes. Rose había pedido libre el día siguiente al igual que Alice, y aprovechando que hoy era mi firma de autógrafos, celebraríamos en grande al mayor estilo de tres mujeres juntas.

Alice había estado durante semanas escondiendo información sobre Jasper. La última vez que lo vi fue en la discoteca y el juego del pin fue lo último que se supo de su romance. Alice le restregó en la cara su nueva conquista y Jasper le recordó que llevaba toda la vida con María. El admitió su derrota públicamente y entonces ni siquiera por pin pude saber de él.

Sus publicaciones se habían hecho imparciales. Alice no volví a hablar de él, y yo nunca fui su mejor amiga así que tampoco ni idea.

-Jasper se fue con María a Londres. Al parecer la beca se había retrasado y por eso no fue cuando te conté Bella.- se escapo de los brazos de su hermana y me miro. Asentí con la cabeza en señal de que recordaba de lo que me estaba hablando.- Pero bueno, el 2 en la madrugada me llamo para decirme que estaba en Londres. Parece que se casaran el próximo mes, cuando logren asentarse, que se yo.- sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y bajo la mirada hasta la foto de ella con Jasper.

-No tengo nada que decir.- pensé que lo había dicho dentro de mi mente, pero al notar su asentimiento de cabeza note que hable en voz alta.

-Voy a tomar el próximo vuelo a Londres y lo castrare. Luego hare que María se lo coma triturado con pasta.- bromee Rose, logrando romper así la firme tensión en la sala.

Rose siempre tuvo ese talento para ser increíblemente mordaz, fuertemente seca, muy irónica, honesta y en un toque graciosa. Siempre tenía algún comentario sarcástico que hacer, sacándonos una sonrisa a todas. Ella no tenia miedo de decir nada de lo que pensaba y no se omitía ninguna idea. Ella era así y punto.

-Bueno que carajo, ella se lo merece, ojala se indigeste.- hablo Alice y todas estallamos en carcajadas.

Después del momento de tensión vivido con la experiencia de Alice, nos dispusimos a cambiarnos. Nos deshicimos de los tacones, la ropa formal y el maquillaje.

En unos minutos nos hallamos en el medio del salón, entre un montón de cobijas y almohadones, protegidas del frio piso por la gruesa alfombra del suelo.

Rose llevaba un mono deportivo y una camisa gigante de color gris que decía Yankees en la parte delantera.

Estallamos en carcajadas cuando vimos la parte trasera de la camisa: McCarty 18

-Dios, ya usa su ropa.- grito Alice, dando saltos por la casa.

-Me extraña que te sorprenda enana, desde siempre fue así.- era cierto lo que decía Rose. Desde que ellos eran novios y Rose perdió la virginidad de él, ella solía cargar su ropa.

Sus camisas de práctica, su ropa de diario, sus camisas de salir. Toda cosa que fuera de Emmet y ella pudiera usar, lo lucia con orgullo por toda su casa.

-Bueno, pero después que él se fue para convertirse en el ardiente jugador que es, tu quemaste todo en una hoguera en el jardín. No te vi volver a usar una prenda de hombre desde ese entonces. Prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer.- refuto esta vez Alice, sentadose de nuevo con nosotras en nuestro improvisado circulo.

-Fue el quien me pidió que la usara, bueno, mas bien me lo exigió.- Alice y yo aullamos y la incitamos a continuar.- Esa mañana cuando nos encontramos, creo que quise morirme y luego volver a vivir. Sentí que iba a escupir un pulmón o algo de eso que tengo adentro. Fue una locura ¿saben? Como que lo estuviese viendo por primera vez en toda mi vida. Hablamos durante unos minutos y de repente me halle besándolo. Lo demás es algo que no creo que tengo que contar.- Alice y yo negamos con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Bueno, ustedes siempre fueron como pólvora, explotaban a la mas mínima presencia de fuego.- susurre.

-Fue una locura diferente. Él ya no es un niño y yo tampoco. Lo ultimo que dijimos fue nuestros números de teléfono y luego me dio su camiseta y me dijo que la usara. Yo me negué y entonces el me abrazo de una manera demasiado extraña para como es el y me susurro literalmente "es una orden". Aun me golpeo contra las paredes por haber sido tan pandeja y no habérsela pegado por cabeza. Nos hemos visto en estos últimos días y siempre que terminamos el me viste, bueno, mas bien me pone esta camisa y me besa la frente, no sé que demonios le pasa.- Rose se aclaró la garganta y nos miro, esperando nuestra opinión.

-Es un gesto claro de posesividad Rose. Él esta marcando su territorio obligándote a usar su camisa. Es como que te ponga un anillo en el dedo o que te haga un chupetón, son la misma cosa pero diferente.- Alice se recostó en mi regazo y comencé a trazar formas en su cabeza.

-Alice tiene razón Rose, es una cuestión de orgullo o algo así. Tal vez con el tiempo se ha vuelto más posesivo que antes.- fue mi turno de hablar.

-O solamente lo hace como consecuencia de lo que paso entre ustedes. El paso semanas mandando regalos y cartas a la casa. Llamaba a tu celular, al mio y a la casa. No fue hasta que Edward le dijo que fuera a joder para otro lado que lo supero. Tal vez tiene miedo que esta vez sea igual que antes y por eso quiere mantener una parte de él siempre contigo, una manera de mantenerte amarrada, como diciendo "esta vez no voy a dejar que te vayas"- Rose y yo compartimos una mirada seria antes de observa a Alice, que continuaba divagando en el techo.

-Carajo Alice, voy a usar eso para mi libro.- quite se cabeza de mis piernas con rapidez y corrí para tomar mi teléfono.- Ahora repite claro y fuerte, lo grabare.- empuje contra su rostro mi teléfono y ella rodo los ojos.

-Son unas jodidas estúpidas las dos. Váyanse al demonio.- protesto y se encamino a la cocina.

-Vamos Alice, era excelente para el libro, soy tu amiga, no me prives de tu talento.

-¡PENDEJA!- grito esta.

-Esa enana debería ser psicóloga, no sé que hace escribiendo chismes en un periódico que no estudia.- Rose se acercó a mi y recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-Te escuche Rosalie Cullen.- se estrello un pote plástico de agua vacío frente a nosotros.

-¿Te fumas algo o que coño?- le reclamo Rose en son de chiste.

-Es hora del sushi.- gemí de pura frustración y arrugue la cara.

-¿Es totalmente enserio?- empuje a Rose fuera de mi camino cuando la escuche reír. Ella era parte de esto.

-Vamos Bella, es hora que superes el hecho y aprendes a educar tu paladar. Eres una respetada y conocida escritora del jet set neoyorquino, hay que aprender a comer sushi.- frente a mi se apareció Alice con una bandeja repleta de coloridos roles de pescado crudo.

-Jodete Alice, no como vainas crudas.- ambos hermanas me reprocharon con la mirada.

-No, no, no. Basta de tonterías Isabella, el día de comer sushi llego y es hoy.

-Alice por Dios, ¿Sabes cuantas veces tu hermano intento hacerme comer sushi? Todos los malditos días preparaba sushi y casi que lo empujaba frente a mis narices. Jamás lo comí Alice, ni siquiera considerando que era comida preparada por él. Todo lo que el hacia yo me lo comía, excepto el sushi. Lo odio.- le regale una mirada significativa para indicarle que no estaba dispuesta a dejarme manipular por ella.

-Pues nosotras no somos Edward, no cocinamos y en definitiva estos roles no están hechos por él, aunque son de su restaurant.- rodé los ojos ofuscada por el tema.- Así que cierra los ojos, abre la boca y traga.- completo Rosalie antes de comenzar a reír como loca. La mire tratando de entender el chiste, hasta que Alice la acompaño.- Oh vamos Bella, sonó terriblemente mal.- trate de rememorar sus palabras y cuando caí en cuenta, comencé a reírme también.

-Eres una cerda Rose.- ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego empujo contra mis labios entreabiertos el rol de comida.

No tuve más remedio que tragar con serenidad.

-¡ODIO ESTO!- les grite a ambas una vez que la mezcla de arroz con salmón y otras cosas bajo por mi garganta.

-Ya aprenderás pequeña, tenemos toda una vida para ello.- gruñí antes de sentirlas abrazándome por cada lado.

-Este es el momento perfecto para un tonto estado de BlackBerry Messenger.- menciono Alice y de inmediato comenzó a teclear.

"Las chicas súper poderosas están de vuelta señores. Hombres asústense, porque vamos contra ustedes" escribió la enana demente.

"¡Noche de sushi obligado, confesiones, amistad y cero hombres. CSP*!" decía el de Rose.

Yo también me anime a seguir la onda y coloque:

"Nada que yo pueda hacer. Las adoro y punto. CSP hasta la muerte"

Las tres nos miramos una vez que cada uno leyó los mensajes y nos sonreímos.

-Una foto ¡ya!- anuncio Alice y se puso en medio de las tres con su BlackBerry en mano a una distancia prudencial.- Como en los viejos tiempos.- nos participo la enana y las tres entendimos a la perfección.

El incandescente flash ilumino ligeramente la habitación y nuestras cabezas se juntaron para ver la fotografía.

En la pantalla del teléfono se mostraban nuestras caras haciendo muecas. Alice tenía la boca algo torcida y un dedo sobre su barbilla, mientras que Rose estaba picando un ojo y sonriendo. Yo por mi parte tenía la lengua de medio lado.

Inmediatamente las tres colocamos la foto en nuestro perfil. Nos vimos a los ojos y compartimos un cercano y caluroso abrazo grupal.

-Las extrañe mucho.- se escapo de mis labios.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado Bella.- fue Rose en esta oportunidad.- Al fin te diste cuenta que la única polla bueno no es la de mi hermano.- las tres estallamos en carcajadas y la apreté mas fuerte.

-Gracias Rose, yo también te amo.- continuamos riendo por un prolongado rato con ese y otros chistes que fueron saliendo.

Aunque lo dijera en juego, de verdad que la amaba. A ella y Alice. Eran lo mejor que podía tener en mucho tiempo. Las cosas cambiaban a mí alrededor, pero mis chicas, siempre eran las mismas.

La vida a veces era demasiado amarga para digerirla, pero en momentos como estos, te demostraba que también podía ser muy dulce. Bipolar y todo, pero vida al fin.

-Las chicas súper poderosas han regresado.- fueron las ultimas palabras dichas esa noche, antes de dejarnos arrastrar por Morfeo.

* * *

**HOLA! Que tal por aquí? Ya se que van a decir que soy una impertinente, que publico y publico vainas que al final no avanzan en la trama, pero bueno, a veces es necesario liberarse del drama y los hombres, solo nosotras con nuestras opiniones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, de corazón.**

**Ahora las quiero invitar a buscar en mi perfil mi página de fans en Facebook y una vez que le den "me gusta" podrán revisar la bitácora la historia. En una nota publique todos los detallitos de PDDC, como datos de edad, gustos y momentos de antaño. Eso nos servirá a muchas como recordatorio de lo que ya paso e impulso para lo que vendrá.**

**También me gustaría aprovechar para contarles que las actualizaciones puede que se vuelvan mas esporádicas de ahora en mas, porque voy a comenzar las clases y bueno, esa gente que se hacen llamar profesores creen que uno no tiene vida.**

**Muchas gracias por los 5 comentarios que recibí en mi capitulo anterior y por las recomendaciones, favoritos y alertas. Todos los veo, los celebro y casi que lloro, ustedes hacen posible todo lo que uno sueña.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	24. Encuentrame en casa

**Encuéntrame en casa**

"_Si tienes pensado salir huyendo en alguna oportunidad, ten la descendía de dejarme una pista. Si entre tus planes esta dejarme con la incertidumbre, entonces estate tranquilo, porque de algún modo, mi corazón te encontrara. No te mantengas demasiado tiempo a resguardo de las sombras, porque la desesperación puede ser letal para mi alma. La misión de búsqueda comienza ahora amor, y ten por seguro que voy pisando tus pasos."_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada

-Ese vestido no puede quedarte mejor.- tape dramáticamente mis oídos para evitar una destrucción masiva de mi tímpano gracias al chillido de Alice.

-Por Dios Alice, lo mismo has dicho de los cuatro anteriores, necesito uno solo.- gemí de pura frustración ante la nada productiva ayuda de mis amigas en la noble tarea de elegir un vestido para un coctel.

Dentro de una semana tendría que presentarme al lanzamiento de un nuevo libro de la editorial, para el que de manera muy hermosa, me habían pedido escribir el prefacio.

Tuve la oportunidad de leer el libro en primicia, y en menos de una semana lo devore entero quedando con ganas de leer la continuación del mismo. En una noche transcribí un prefacio que superaba las tres páginas. Agradezco la presencia de los editores, ellos hicieron posible que el prefacio se transformara en algo decente, con buena gramática y compacto.

Como era de esperarse la editorial y más específicamente la autora, me habían extendido una invitación al lanzamiento oficial del mismo, que se llevaría acabo a principios de febrero, solo dentro de una semana.

Una vez que la invitación estuvo en mis manos, chille muy al estilo Alice presa de una desesperación poco común en mí tratándose de ropa. Recuerdo haber abierto mi closet y suspirado de pura decepción al darme cuenta que no conseguía nada que ponerme.

"_¿Qué mujer en sano juicio tiene solos tres vestidos en casa?" _Recordé haber escucho a Alice criticar muchas veces, pero hasta ese día, la frase no tuvo mucho sentido para mi.

Sin pensarlo mucho levante el teléfono y llame a mis salvadoras.

Como era de esperarse, Alice ni se lo pensó para aceptar acompañarme a buscar el vestido correcto. Comenzó a murmurar un montón de cosas relativas a las tendencias de color de la temporada, con lo que venia el año, lo que decía Millán y otro montón de cosas que suprimí de mi memoria.

Rosalie fue otro cuento.

La rubia no contesto mis primeras diez llamadas en el transcurso del día. Para el día siguiente cuando decidió aparecer, se negó a acompañarme a la elección si se llevaba a acabo el fin de semana.

¿Por qué mi amiga me dejaba plantada en una "emergencia" así? La explicación era simple, tenia nombre, apellido, pasaporte, uniforme y pene.

Mi miga me abandona a la suerte con Alice, por irse el fin de semana a revolcarse con Emmet en Florida mientras él jugaba en dicha ciudad. Rodé los ojos al escucharla relatarme la extensa vida sexual de ambos en las dos semanas que habían pasado después de nuestra "pijamada".

A estas alturas y luego de tantos detalles telefónicos y conversaciones, podía apostar cual era la medida de Emmet, talla de calzoncillos, que color le gustaban para estos y si dormía con ellos o no. Alice y yo parecíamos ser más novias de Emmet que Rosalie.

Luego de que la rubia no apareciera en dicho fin de semana y yo entrara en pánico, debido a que la fiesta era el siguiente fin, decidí salir sola a buscar el vestido.

Los resultados: frustrantes. Nada me gusto, todo se me vio asqueroso y regrese a la casa con muchos jeans y otro montón de camisetas para el verano cuando algún día llegara.

Solo fue hasta el martes que mi amiga Rose apareció y pudimos unirnos las tres, hallándonos aquí, en la cuarta tienda del día, probándome el vestido casi numero cincuenta en toda la salida, con los pies cansados, el estomago hambriento, pero con Alice enérgica.

-Puedes usar cada vestido en diferentes horas de la fiesta.- susurro Rosalie rodando los ojos.

-Es la mejor idea que he oído salir de tu boca mi hermosa hermanita.- Alice se acercó a su hermana y sobo su cabeza, ganándose de esta un buen codazo.

Alice callo al piso de rollito, sosteniendo su vientre mientras convulsionaba de las carcajadas. Rose y yo rodamos las ojos y nos alejamos de esa zona de la tienda, en búsqueda de otro vestido.

Me arrastre detrás de Rose tratando de equilibrar el inmenso peso de la cola de sirena azul que llevaba a mis pies. Mis dedos descalzos acariciaban la alfombra del lugar y se aferraban a la misma para tratar de obtener el mayor equilibrio posible en cada paso.

Mientras tanto, un poco mas arriba de mi anatomía, mis brazos trataban de mantenerse juntos y apagados a mi torso, intentando marcar presión sobre el mismo para evitar que el vestido rodara libre por mi cuerpo.

A pesar que estaba usando la talla mas pequeña que había de dicho modelo de vestido, el pedazo de tela lleno de armador y adornos, me quedaba exageradamente grande en la parte del busto y con cada paso, parecía estar mas cerca de enrollarse entre mis pies como parte de la alfombra.

-Deberías comenzar a hacer un fondo para operarte los senos Bella. Tienes menos que la hermanita de Emmet y tiene 15.- escuche la burlona voz de Rose desde alguna parte de la marabunta de trajes.

Fingí reírme de su chiste pesado y cuando logre divisar su mirada en medio de unos vestidos rojos, le mostré el dedo del medio.

-Jodete Roselie.- la silenciosa risa de la rubia se volvió un borbotón de carcajadas que logro llamar la atención de algunas chicas que veían chaquetas al otro lado de la tienda.

-No hace falta bebe, ya tengo quien lo haga por mi.- la fulmine con la mirada, incomoda por la situación. Sostuve el vestido con ambas manos y camine lo mas rápido que el peso muerto de abajo me permitió, hasta que me encontré de nuevo en el probador y baje el cierre.

Esta vez no detuve la abrupta caída del vestido y me halle a mi misma frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, usando solamente la parte de abajo de mi ropa interior.

Mis pezones incontrolablemente se erizaron ante el contacto repentino con el clima frio del exterior. Lleve mis manos y las use para cubrirlos con estas, logrando taparlos completamente. Mis ojos que siempre se habían mantenido concentrados en otros cosas cuando me hallaba desnuda, no pudieron detener el profundo estudio a la parte especifica de mi anotomía de la cual Rose se había burlado.

Los sostuve desde los lados, impulsándolos hacia arriba, logrando que sobresalieran solo un poco de la jaula en la que mis manos los mantenían encerrados. Una vez que mis manos cayeron, mis pequeños pechos rebotaron un poco antes de volver a la posición inicial.

Tratando de sacar las ideas de mi cabeza, me incorpore para tomar del perchero mi sostén.

_32B_- rezaba la etiqueta de dicha prenda.

-Vamos Bella, pudieron crecer un poco mas.- susurre para mi misma mientras metía mis piernas a la fuerza en los entallados jeans que estaba usando esa tarde.

El suéter consiguió camino dentro de mi cuerpo con mayor facilidad, y fue inevitable pensar que dicha situación ocurría por la ausencia de "_impedimentos" _en la parte superior de mi torso.

-Bella amor, estas poniéndote un jean no el vestido de novia de Lady D, sal de una vez.- grito de manera nada suave Alice desde fuera del probador.

-Si ya, estoy lista.- salí del probador, aun terminando de arreglar mi ropa y tratando de calzar correctamente mis bailarinas.

Una vez que le dejamos a la dependiente su montón de vestidos en mano, nos dispusimos a salir.

-"_Tengo un hambre arrecha"_- dijo Rosalie en un escandaloso y enredado español.

-¿Mas o menos Rose?- reclamo la pequeña del grupo.

-Emmet juega con un chico que es venezolano, y más de una vez luego de las prácticas lo escuche diciendo esto, hasta que me anime y le dije que me tradujera. En la traducción es algo así como que tiene mucha hambre, pero usando palabras coloquiales de Venezuela. Él nos conto que comúnmente la gente allá dice así.- Alice y yo nos miramos las caras antes de explotar en carcajadas.

-¿Rosalie pendiente de aprender cosas nuevas?- pregunte entre las carcajadas.

-Síganse riendo perras, que el que ríe de ultimo, ríe mejor.

-¿Rose usando comentarios sarcásticos que no son suyos? Definitivamente Emmet hace milagros con esa polla.- Alice y yo chocamos las manos mientras reíamos del comentario de la primera. Rosalie apresuro el paso y en unas cuentas zancadas de sus largas, hermosas y entaconadas piernas, estuvo lejos de nosotras.

No colaboro mucho a nuestro desempeño el hecho que Alice y yo nos quedamos atrás mientras tratábamos de controlar el dolor en el abdomen generando por las escandalosas risas.

A nuestros lados, la gente pasaba y se detenía a mirarnos. Muchos nos regalaban una sonrisa, complacidos con nuestra aparente felicidad, pero otros aseguraban con su mirada que estábamos de psiquiátrico.

-Rose a ver, deja el mal humor.- corrí para tratar de alcanzarla, pero detuve mi marcha cuando la oí murmurar contra el auricular del teléfono.

-No estoy molesta bebe, solo estaba jugando con las chicas. Me agarraste desprevenida.- entendí a medias.- No amor, te dije que por favor no me llamaras hasta que yo te avisara que estaba sola, sabes que estoy yendo con calma con este tema y las chicas.- estaba vez su voz fue un poco mas fuerte y mi mandíbula rozo el suelo.- Claro que te amo Emmet, no se trata de eso.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- grite, deteniéndome en seco. Rose inmediatamente volteo con cara de pánico y colgó la llamada al notar la dirección de mi mirada.

Alice corrió hasta mí y me sostuvo esperando al comentario.

-Alice Cullen, tu hermana acaba de decirle te amo a alguien mas que a la foto de tu madre.- sostuve con fuerza los hombros de Alice y me incline contra ella para hablarle. Los ojos de esta se encendieron de una chispa cruel y burlona y compartimos una significativa mirada antes de seguir a Rose.

Para cuando ambas regresamos a la realidad, Rosalie caminaba a un metro por paso con destino hacia una tienda de hogar.

-Rose cielo, ven a mi cariño. Contémosle al mundo que nos amamos, que lo nuestro es real.- chillo Alice mientras perseguía a su hermana danzando suavemente.

A estas alturas del partido, yo me encontraba casi tirada en medio del centro comercial tratando de contener las carcajadas. La gente discreta que se había tomado la molestia de seguir su camino minutos antes, ahora estaba con la mirada fija en Alice, quien continuaba atosigando a Rose con palabras cursis.

-¿Tienen algún jodido problema con la diversidad sexual?- la pequeña demonio giro sobre sus propios pies y les grito a todo pulmón a los curiosos. Me encontré a mi misma de rodillas en el piso, tratando de sujetar mí estomago.

-Para…ya…Alice.- trate de regañarla pero la risa no me dejo articular la frase coherentemente.

Tome tres respiros profundos y apoyada en mis manos, bajo la mirada de mucha gente para mi gusto, me pare del piso.

Tratando de mantener la calma y concentración, corrí hasta llegar a la pequeña y estampe mi mano contra su pequeña y cantarina boca.

-Ya cállate Alice, sabes que Rose es sensible al hecho. Puede terminar verdaderamente molesta.- la solté una vez que termine de trasmitirle el mensaje, y me complació el hecho de que se mantuviera callada.

Una vez que nuestras bocas se mantuvieron cerradas por el tiempo necesario, emprendimos camino dentro de la tienda de hogar a buscar a Rose.

-Buenas tardes.- salude al vigilante de la puerta, que me observo de arriba a bajo de una manera nada cómoda, antes de sonreírme.

-Dígame señorita.- su voz de oscureció un poco al pronunciar la ultima palabra y no pude evitar dar un paso atrás. Repentinamente estaba demasiado cerca de él.

-Busco a una joven, alta, rubia, ojos verdes, usando camisa roja, pantalón negro y zapatos de tacón negros.- le indique por encima al celador.

Un larguirucho dedo de su mano derecha indico un pasillo que marcaba ser el numero 5. Me regalo una sonrisa cínica y un guiño de ojo mientras me alejaba por el camino que me indico.

-Ese hombre me da asco.- me estremecí de puro desagrado antes de entrelazar mi brazo con el de la pequeña Cullen.

Juntas caminamos por el extenso pasillo, y agradecimos al cielo cuando hallamos el final de este. En el fondo, en un improvisado cafetín, se encontraba Rose, con el teléfono una vez mas contra su oreja y una mano sobre su boca.

-No puedo creer que estén teniendo sexo por teléfono.- fueron las palabras de Alice cuando llegamos hasta su hermana. Con una seña de esta, le indico que se callara. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío mientras asentía suavemente, tratando de procesar lo que su hablante le decía.

-Esta bien mamá, yo voy a ver que puedo hacer.- el corazón se me vino a los pies al escuchar la mención de Esme y Alice retrocedió un paso mientras su mano se iba a su pecho inmediatamente.- Por favor mamá mantén un poco la calma, tu sigues teniendo un estado de salud delicado, estas en medio de unas sesiones de quimio muy fuertes y no puedes darte el lujo de estar así.- las palabras de Rose salieron algo atoradas de su boca, mientras sus ojos mostraban la desesperación real de su interior.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y el único ruido a nuestro alrededor era el gorgoreo de la gente y la música de ambiente. Mi mente estaba en un silencio sepulcral, esperando poder captar alguna idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No es que no te entienda mamá, pero una de las prioridades es tu salud. Papá ya lo encontrara, y yo estoy con las chicas, nos pondremos con eso.- Rose paso un a mano por su rostro con gesto de preocupación.- Bella tal vez sepa donde esta.- intercambiaron algunas palabras mas y luego se termino la llamada.

-¿Y bien?- recrimino Alice.

-Edward esta desaparecido desde hace una semana.- mi mandíbula rozo el piso por unos momentos y mi corazón se detuvo repentinamente, chocando abruptamente contra mi diafragma. Casi pude creer que saldría de mi pecho despedido.

-¿Cómo que esta desaparecido?- pregunte, sentándome frente a mi amiga.

-Hace una semana estuvo en la casa y cenamos juntos. Luego salió a darle una vuelta a sus restaurants, y dijo que regresaría.- conto Rose.- No lo hizo y a la mañana siguiente cuando lo llamamos nos dijo que había estado hasta tarde arreglando algunas cosas y prefirió irse a su apartamento. Le creímos aunque no se porque. No se escuchaba bien Bella, estaba mal, desde la cena el día anterior estaba mal.- Rose se quejo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Rose podría ser muy fuerte para muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor, eran temas mayores.

-Luego de eso no llamo mas a la casa y nosotros en realidad no lo hicimos tampoco. Desde ayer mamá esta tratando de contactarlo, pero en los restaurant no lo ven desde esa noche que ceno con nosotros. Su celular esta apagado y el teléfono de la casa esta desconectado. Papá fue a su apartamento pero nadie abre, y necesitamos una orden para entrar sin su consentimiento.- la expresión de Alice seguía siendo atónita.

-¿Dónde podría estar?- mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar a mil por hora gracias a la pregunta de la pequeña Cullen.

-Esta en su casa.- respondí sin pensar.

-No esta allí Bella.- la frustración se filtro por el tono de voz de mi amiga rubia.

-Rosalie lo conozco. Cuando esta mal y el simplemente se queda en le lugar que mejor conoce. No se ira a otra parte cuando su lugar favorito siempre fue nuestro apartamento. Yo tengo aun mi llave, podemos ir a buscarlo.- los ojos de las hermanas se iluminaron.

-¿Las cargas contigo o están en tu casa?

-Están en mi casa, pero no iré con ustedes. Es preferible que vaya sola. No sé que demonios le pasa a Edward, pero él no aceptara que toda la familia vaya a verlo en su lecho agónico. Él es muy orgulloso, e ir todos puede ser peor.- mi conclusión del paradero de Edward me tranquilizo un poco mas.

Sin pensarlo mucho nos encaminamos al estacionamiento y salimos cada una en su auto a diferentes destinos.

Alice y Rose tomaron camino a las afueras de New York, a casa de sus padres, para tranquilizar a Esme. Mientras tanto yo tocaba el suelo de mi apartamento con mis mojados zapatos, revolviendo todo a mi paso.

En el fondo de mi lacena encontré escondidas las llaves del apartamento, aun con aquel llavero que decía mi nombre, que él mismo me obsequio. Detrás de este rezaba la inscripción "_encuéntrame en casa"_, la pista que faltaba.

No medí la velocidad a la que iba por las transitadas calles de la ciudad. No supe ni como lo hice pero en tiempo record recorría las calles de Queens.

-Espero que no hicieras nada estúpido Edward.- susurre mientras continuaba marcando el numero de Edward en mi teléfono.

A través del auricular en mi oído me encontraba una y otra vez con su voz, redirigiéndome a dejar un mensaje.

Justo cuando estaba por intentarlo de nuevo, entro una llamada de Jacob.

-Jake, estoy algo ocupada ahora, no puedo atenderte.- fueron mis palabras al contestar.

-_¿Aun entre vestidos amor?- _negué con la cabeza como si Jake me estuviera viendo, al no tener nada que decir.

¿Cómo le explicas a tu novio que vas camino a aquel apartamento donde hiciste vida de casada con tu ex, justamente a verlo a él? No existe forma, y yo no estaba dispuesta a creerla ahora.

-Si Jake en eso estoy. Justo ahora estoy a medio meter en un vestido con Alice y Rose pisándome los talones, tengo que dejarte.- inocentemente apreté mas el pedal bajo mi pies y las revoluciones aumentaron.

Mi mano derecha se dirigió a la palanca de cambios y puso el auto en neutro ante un semáforo.

-_Esta bien cielo, te dejo. Te amo.-_ siquiera le di chance de terminar la frase cuando colgué.

Mi mano por instinto volvió a cambiar la velocidad y saque el freno de mano antes de hundir mi pie en el acelerador.

El choque de las llaves de mi apartamento y las del apartamento de Edward transformaban el silencio del auto en desesperante.

Desde el asiento casi podía escuchar al llavero hablarme, repitiéndome una y otra vez las pesadas palabras de la inscripción.

"_-Shh Bella, mantén la calma, ya vamos a llegar.- la manos de Edward sujetaron con fuerza mi cintura, tratando de mantenerme quieta._

_-Amor, odio las sorpresas- me queje como una niña pequeña mientras trataba de mantener un poco de equilibrio a pesar de la venda que tapaba mi visión._

_-Estate tranquila, todo estará bien- sonreí como tonta ante la promesa de Edward.- Ahora necesito que te quedas quietita aquí para que traiga las maletas que se quedaron en la puerta del ascensor._

_-No Edward, déjame quitarme la venda.- fui silenciada con un suave beso y me halle a mi misma sola mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse._

_-Abre las manos bebe.- sentí una opresión contra estas y las abrí.- Me encantaría decirte que esto ha sido el sudor de mi frente, pero no. Es un generoso regalo de Esme y Carlisle, los mejores papás que puedo pedir en el mundo. Aquí comienzan nuestros sueños Isabella Cullen. Este pequeño anillo.- sentí sus dedos rozar la argolla que el mismo puso en mi dedo corazón.- Tomara sentido aquí mi pequeña, este anillo, mis promesas y toda nuestra vida comienza aquí Isabella.- sentí que dejo caer entre mis manos un manojo de llaves._

_Mis ojos se encontraron repentinamente con la claridad, frente a una puerta de madera oscura con una reja sencilla, pero clásica y elegante, en tonos blancos._

_-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar amor.- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder contener y se dirigieron al contenido en mis manos.- Encuéntrame en casa amor.- leyó Edward la inscripción del llavero._

-Dios, permite por favor que lo encuentre en casa.- susurre presa del pánico antes de atravesar el lumbral del edificio.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN! Que tal? Casi nunca dejo los capítulos tan inconclusos, pero bueno, este iba a ser DEMASIADO largo si seguía con lo que viene.**

**Donde carajo esta Edward? Esa es una muy buena pregunta.**

**Si alguna se dio cuenta por allá arriba, la clasificación de la historia cambio, ahora es M, con Lemon, me tiemblan las piernas nada mas de pensar en escribir un lemon, he leído muchos pero jamas me he planteado siquiera la posibilidad de escribir uno, pero de repente fue necesario, y bueno, siento que la voy a cagar cuando lo haga pero espero contar con ustedes para superar el estrellón.**

**El lemon, creo que será el próximo capitulo, pero no estoy segura. Sera de Jake y Bella? O será de Edward y Bella?**

**Gracias por la espera en estos días, de verdad que el capitulo me costó escribirlo y este es el tercer modelo que hice, hasta que al fin salió.**

**Quiero aprovechar para enviar saludos a las chicas de la pagina, las amo y ustedes lo saben.**

**Creen que podamos llegar a los 100 rr con este y el otro capi? 100 suena tan bonito, tratemos de hacerlo posible!**

**Comentarios? Gracias**


	25. Mariposas

**Mariposas**

"_Las horas tienen la capacidad de perder el sentido cuando estamos juntos. No hay que tener miedo, lo que esta pasando es mas natural de lo que parece. Mariposas van y vienen por el lugar e inevitablemente nos harán sentir especial. Déjate llevar y redefinamos el amor, una letra a la vez."_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

Mis pasos no perdieron el rumbo ni velocidad a medida que me sentía más cerca de aquel fatídico lugar.

Mientras mi cuerpo se aproximaba hacia el apartamento, los recuerdos venían contra mí como la oleada a la orilla de la playa, golpeando mi cuerpo y tratando de alejarlo de mi objetivo.

Los recuerdos de los buenos momentos. De todas las tardes, mañanas y noches que a travesé el pasillo con la promesa de encontrarlo allí, al otro lado de la puerta, con la cocina echa un hervidero y la casa llena de comida.

Los maravillosos recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos, de nosotros y todo lo que construimos allí, donde comenzó nuestra vida y donde termino.

La noche estaba mas fría que nunca en el edificio, y las paredes parecían tiritar por el contacto de la nieve al otro lado de la estructura. Millones de copos se veían caer a través del gran ventanal al final de pasillo. Estábamos viviendo una tormenta de nieve, que estaba a punto de sepultarnos.

Sepultarnos por debajo de nuestros ideales. De la moral que manteníamos y del raciocinio. Allí, lejos de todo, en un lugar que parecía ser el infierno pero que una voz llamaba cielo.

"Todo va a estar bien" era la frase de la noche, pero por extraño que sonaba, mi mente no podía creer por completo esto.

Sin ánimos de poderes de adivino y no querer ser pitonisa, mi interior estaba consiente que algo pasaría. Detrás de la puerta que estaba intentando abrir, me esperaba algo que no quería ver. Una situación incierta que prometía quitarme mas de lo que me daría.

¿Sobreviviría a la tormenta de nieve de esta noche? Mi mente me pedía alejarme pero mis pies, ya estaban dentro del oscuro y silencioso apartamento, apestoso a soledad, recuerdos, tristeza y frio.

Si todos estos sentimientos fueron una fragancia, podría apostar que seria la que impregnaba el estéril ambiente de la que una vez fue mi casa. El contraste entra la oscuridad en que se mantenía me impacto. Siempre mantuve las luces de la sala encendidas, para evitar la oscuridad.

Siempre mantuve alguna lámpara encendida durante la madrugada para evitar el sentimiento de soledad. Siempre mantuve la luz de mi lado, y la oscuridad comenzaba a arroparme.

"Sal de aquí" grito mi mente, pero mi corazón quería otra cosa. Él quería estar aquí y mi prioridad era encontrar a Edward.

Mi prioridad sobre todas las cosas era encontrar a Edward. El me pidió que lo encontrara en casa y yo estaba en casa, buscándolo.

Mis manos a tientas buscaron la luz.

El interruptor me saludo desde el mismo lugar y respondió a mi toque, dándole luz a la profunda negrura frente a mí.

La claridad fue un golpe maestro directo a mi frente. Un choque brutal que me estrello contra la puerta y me obligo a apoyarme de ella para no precipitarme contra el piso.

La impresión detuvo mi corazón y precipito las lagrimas fuera de mis ojos sin siquiera poder tener algún tipo de reacción para detenerlas.

Frente a mi, mi casa continuaba igual que siempre.

Aquel viejo sillón color café que compramos juntos, continuaba usando el mismo tapizado café viejo, inmaculado y en la misma posición que siempre.

La mesa de café en el centro acompañada de viejas fotos. Llena de portarretratos con fotos de la familia de Edward, de mi padre y madre, de nosotros.

Aquella hermosa foto de recién casados en el labrado y delicado portarretrato que me regalo mi madre el día que le presente mi casa. Nuestros rostros uno cerca del otro, sonriéndose mientras nuestras manos se mantenían entrelazadas en el aire, mostrando nuestros anillos de recién casados.

Frente a la mesa del café, el juego de dos sillones individuales color crema que nos regalo Alice para aquella oportunidad, con sus ahorros. En el fondo, mi biblioteca de siempre, llena de todos aquellos libros que ni siquiera me tome la molestia de llevarme.

En lo alto de esta y solo en una plaza, mi libro.

En la pared de al lado aun seguía aquella colección de fotos mías que siempre odie, pero Edward me exigió poner en el apartamento. Aquel recorrido de momentos de mi vida, desde mi nacimiento hasta el día de la boda, acompañada de mi mama y madrinas. Un recorrido por mi vida.

Mas allá, aun se mantenía aquel recipiente con flores artificiales, algo llenas de polvo, sobre la esquina de la isla de la cocina, recostado un poco de la pared.

En el lado izquierdo de la sala, mas allá de los sillones, la mesa del comedor seguía siendo la misma de cuatro plazas, en aquel lugar donde quedo el día que me fui.

Sobre este, aquel bol grande, lleno de agua y con los nombres de ambos labrados en el fondo, emitiendo un hermoso reflejo de los mismos, gracias a la luz sobre la mesa.

En la esquina de la mesa, con una capa de polvo de pocos días, reposaba aquel libro que había estado leyendo esa noche, antes de enfrentarlo.

"_Vámonos a nuestra casa. Las cosas están igual que como tus las dejaste. Aun la casa huele a ti. La cama la tiendo todas las mañanas, con las almohadas iguales y la sabana redoblada. Las paredes están del mismo color. Aún está reposando sobre la mesa el libro que estabas leyendo cuando llegue.__"_ Aquellas palabras que menciono la noche de año nuevo en el bar, tuvieron sentido para mi.

A mí alrededor, todo limpio, elegante y ordenado, daba muestras de un tiempo que pareció de haber pasado jamás.

El tiempo se había detenido en esta casa, y las paredes seguían mostrando aquel color crema que una vez tuvieron y que parecían no cambiar jamás.

Mis rodillas se vinieron abajo por su propio peso y las lágrimas salían una tras otra, sin apuros, jadeos, desesperaciones, ahogos o gritos.

Fueron solo lágrimas, unas de impresión, desasosiego e ira.

Molestia por todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Desasosiego por no poder darle una explicación a este aparente santuario de recuerdos conservados en su propio jugo, como añejándose en la acides de su naturaleza.

Aquel apartamento era un cementerio catapultado de sueños rotos. Un museo de historias contadas mal, con un final desafortunado y aun no bien contado. Sin dos versiones ni el felices para siempre.

Como pude me incorpore de la entrada, notando un extraño escozor en mis rodillas, debido a los minutos tirada en el piso.

Bajo los dedos de mis manos se sintió aquella alfombra blanca que Edward me hizo poner en todo el piso del apartamento para andar descalzo por allí.

Con los ojos perdidos en todos los objetos que yo misma compre y distribuí por el espacio pequeño y acogedor, emprendí mi marcha hacia los cuartos.

En el pasillo, hacia un lado se encontraba el que seria el cuarto de aquel hijo que jamás llego. A su lado la puerta del baño y frente a esta, la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

En el fondo, perdida también en la inmunda oscuridad de toda la casa, estaba la puerta del que fue nuestro cuarto.

Hacia tres años que no regresaba ni en el pensamiento a este lugar.

Por inercia y con el peso del mundo entero sobre mis hombros, mi mano deslizo fuera de mi alcance la puerta de madera falsa. Rechino un poco antes de darme una clara vista de mi infernal paraíso.

En la escena, la que alguna vez fue mi cama se encontraba recostada de la misma pared izquierda que siempre. Las sabanas revueltas mostraban que alguien había estado allí, las almohadas y cojines se encontraban esparcidos por el piso, a los pies del dosel.

Zapatos y prendas de ropa se mantenían regados sobre la alfombra y la imagen frente a mis ojos estaba vagamente iluminada por la luz que llegaba desde la ciudad por el gran ventanal panorámico.

En el piso, una figura sentada, observaba fijamente el cristal que cubría toda el ala norte de la habitación.

Con la espalda encorvada, y los hombros caídos, Edward mantenía su cara agachada, mientras la luz del exterior marcaba algunos brillos sobre sus mechones de cabello.

Sus manos se movieron y su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás para recibir mucho mejor la entrada de aquel liquido que bajaba de la botella que mantenía empinada.

La ciudad ilumino su perfil, dándole forma a su nariz y quijada. Su garganta se movía suavemente mientras su rostro se encontraba cada vez un poco mas inclinado hacia atrás.

Ligeros brillitos se vieron deslizarse por su mejillas, antes de caer en picada por su cuello, cada vez con mas velocidad.

A los pies de Edward, millones de fotos sin forma definida se entremezclaban con sabanas, ropa y botellas vacías.

Fotos que a la luz mostraban su rostro y el mio. Las fotos de nuestro matrimonio.

Abruptamente Edward lanzo lejos de si la botella que estaba minutos antes en sus manos.

El objeto vacío rodo hasta quedar debajo del mueble del televisor y de los labios de Edward broto una vacía y tenebrosa carcajada que a duras penas duro unos minutos.

-Bella se molestara.- susurro con la lengua algo enredada, mientras empinaba otra botella igual contra sus labios.

Camine dentro de la habitación y cuando me halle en ella, el desastre fue mucho mas obvio ante mis ojos.

Las fotos de nosotros juntos en diferentes momentos, eran demasiadas y estaban por todos lados.

Gracias a la claridad de afuera y mi atención en el lugar, logre captar las formas pegadas a las paredes. Millones de fotos mías estaban sujetes con cinta adhesiva a la pintura clara que revestía los muros de concreto.

A mis pies y siendo pisadas por mis mojadas zapatillas, otro montón de fotos mías, estaba vez con el, con su familia, en la boda, en la graduación, en la luna de miel, todas en grandes cantidades, regadas a discreción por el espacio.

Mis pies abandonaron el suelo y pronto me encontré desplazándome en cuatro hacia Edward, evitando en lo posible hacer contacto con mis zapatillas y las fotos. Muchas de estas se pegaron a mis manos, y las aparte como pude.

MI mente trabajaba a toda velocidad mientras mis piernas y manos trataban de dilatar aun mas el momento de llegar frente a Edward.

El cuarto no era tan grande como para evitar el momento. Pronto me encontré de lleno con su encorvada espalda, revestida por una camiseta azul.

Mi mano derecha consiguió su propio camino y se posiciono sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

Con una agilidad que dudaría de una persona borracha, Edward se incorporo, con una expresión de pánico y sujetando fuertemente la botella de cerveza entre sus manos.

-¿Bella?-pregunto, volviendo poco a poco a su posición en el piso para encontrarse conmigo.

-Hola Edward.- fue lo único inteligente que pude decir.

Los siguientes segundos o minutos, pasaron en blanco. Él volvió a tomar lugar en el piso, esta vez frente a mí y sus ojos se dedicaron a hacer contacto visual conmigo, denotando que no estaba tan borracho como parecía.

Su mirada se paseo por todo mi rostro y de cuando en vez me regalaba una triste y torcida sonrisa, antes de negar con la cabeza.

Su mano se aproximó hasta mi rostro y antes de llegar a mi mejilla, cayo por su propio peso. Su cabeza negó frenéticamente y se dio media vuelta, volviendo a su posición frente al ventanal.

-Estas enloqueciendo Edward, ella no esta aquí.- le escuche decir, mientras volvía a tomar.

-Deja ya de beber.- le reclame, mientras trataba de hacerlo girar. Su cuerpo se resistió a mi toque y la rigidez de su espalda me impidió cambiar su postura. Continúo negando con la cabeza mientras yo empujaba de su hombro para hacerlo volverse a mí.

-Suena igual que Bella, refunfuñona y dulce.- fue su única respuesta.

-Soy yo Edward, por Dios.- insistí, continuando con la lucha contra su cuerpo.

-No es la primera vez que creo verte por la casa Bella. Mientras mas rápido te ignore, mas rápido desaparecerás, yo lo se.- un murmuro lastimero salió de sus labios y note por el refilón de mi vista que unas tristes lagrimas caían de sus ojos a lo largo de su mejilla.

No pude resistir el impulso de mi cuerpo y me abalance sobre su cuerpo, pasando mis manos por su cuello y recostando mi pecho de su espalda, marcando presión sobre cada uno de sus músculos.

-Voy a terminar muriendo.- un sollozo abandono sus labios, sin contestar aun mi abrazo.- ¿Sera que alguna vez mi imaginación me dará tregua?- sentí pequeñas gotas frías llegar hasta mis manos desde su cuello y mis sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

-Soy yo Edward, estoy aquí.- volví a decir, apretando mi agarre sobre su cuello.

-Tal vez solo debería morirme, así podría liberarme de esta cruz.- mis brazos jalaron de él, consiguiendo tumbarlo al suelo. Su cabeza quedo recostada sobre mis piernas y rápidamente lo deje completamente en el suelo para pasar al frente.

Me deslice con velocidad y me posicione entre sus piernas abiertas, con mis brazos sujetándolo por su cintura y mi rostro a escasos centímetros de él.

-Amor, soy yo.-susurre, mientras las lagrimas nublaban mi vista.

En sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, esta vez mas rápido que antes.

-Nunca pude creer que estuvieras en el mismo lugar que yo. Siempre pensé que pertenecías a un mundo paralelo, hermoso y diferente al mio. Uno donde yo no tenia acceso, que me era negado. Hermoso, puro y casto, lleno de luz. Yo era el único capaz de colmarlo de oscuridad y poco me importo la advertencia, fui, tome lo que no era mio, invadí lo que no me pertenecía e hice de tu mundo un infierno, cuando debí darte el cielo.- sus manos se pasaron por mi cuerpo hasta posicionarse en mis mejillas.

-Eso no importa ya amor.- mis lagrimas se encontraba con las suyas sobre su rostros a medida que se precipitaban de mis ojos.

-Importara toda la vida cielo. Yo arruine la única oportunidad de ser bueno, de sanar y regresarle al mundo un poco de las cosas maravillosas que el me dio. El destino te trajo a mi, me entrego lo mas hermoso que poseía y yo a cambio le regrese un saco de piezas, con un corazón destrozado y un alma perdida. Destruí lo único bueno que me podía pasar en mis próximas siete vidas, y aun pretendo vivir para contarlo.- una brutal y amarga sonrisa abandono sus labios.

-Aun sigo aquí Edward, estoy aquí, junto a ti.- con mis pulgares limpie las lagrimas de sus mejillas y un suspiro cansado broto de su pecho.

-No estarás por mucho tiempo Bella, terminas huyendo del infierno, como es debido. Estar aquí es como pedirte que vuelvas a creer en el cuento de final triste. Es exigirte que me des lo que yo nunca te regrese. Eres lo que mas he querido en la vida Bella, pero como siempre, la cague.

-No estaré aquí para siempre Edward, no puedo.- ser honesta dolió mas de lo que esperaba.

-¿Se ha vuelto a abrir la herida?- susurro, perdiendo su mirada en el espacio tras de mi.

-¿Cuál herida?- indague, obligándolo a mirarme una vez mas.

Su mano derecha se dirigió a mi pecho y descanso sobre mi corazón, que palpitaba furioso contra mi diafragma.

La razón me golpeo cuando hizo semejante gesto y asentí con la cabeza como pude.

-Siempre que estas conmigo termina por abrirse una vez mas. Termina de irte Bella, antes que te desangres frente a mis ojos. No estoy dispuesto a hacer de vampiro una vez más, y alimentarme de ti a pesar que duela. Esta vez pienso hacer las cosas bien, aunque termine muriendo en el intento.- me estremecí ante la idea.

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos. Sus manos trataron de alejarme de su cuerpo, tomándome por la cintura. Mis brazos de aferraron a su cuello y opusieron resistencia. Cuando me di cuenta, mis labios y los suyos hacían contacto directo y nuestras lenguas danzaban de forma suave, reconociéndose una vez más.

Sus manos continuaron en mi cintura, pero esta vez se colaron entre mi blusa y se encontraron directamente con mi piel.

Su tacto fue frio para mi piel que se mantenía resguardada bajo la tela de los abrigos y demás.

-Estas tan caliente, me haces sentir mis manos una vez mas.- susurro sobre mi oído.

Lleve mis manos por dentro de su camisa y me encontré con su pecho frio y erizado ante mi tacto. Las manos de Edward me sujetaron fuertemente mientras yo exploraba su pecho de arriba a abajo.

-Estas helado.

-Tengo mucho frio.- me confirmo sin perder el contacto con mis labios.

Con suavidad y sin retirar sus manos del interior de mi blusa, me incorpore sobre sus piernas y lo mire debajo de mí, en la inmensidad de su torturada y maltratada belleza.

-No sufras más amor, con que lo haga yo por los dos es más que suficiente.- acaricie sus labios con mis dedos y suspiro.

-No quiero que sigas cargando con mis culpas.- sentí su frio aliento sobre mis dedos cuando hablo, y me preocupe por el.

-Soy una chica fuerte, puedo con ambos.- sonrió suavemente.

-Yo debería cargar con los dos, es mi deber.-negué con la cabeza.

-Solo déjate caer Edward, por esta noche, yo te sostendré.- y entonces me beso. Se abrazó a mi cuerpo y sus labios chocaron de lleno con los míos, llenos de ansiedad, dolor y preocupación.

-¿Cómo hare mañana cuando desaparezcas?- lo volvía besar.

-Mañana es mañana, y hoy es nuestro hoy. Solo, déjate caer, todo estará bien.- sus manos y las mías se encontraron y nuestro dedos se entrelazaron en una fuerte unión, mientras nos poníamos de pie.

Con calma y miedo en cada paso, deslizamos nuestros cuerpos entrelazados por nuestros besos y manos, hasta la cama.

Con un golpe seco y suave, mi espalda se impacto de lleno con la cama, con Edward sobre mi.

-Este debería ser mí día a día.- su rostro se perdió en mi cuello, donde repartió besos cortos.

-No pienses mas en eso amor, solo piensa en donde estas y que yo estoy aquí.- apreté su manos entre las mías y lo sentí sonreír.

-Eres mía una vez mas, como siempre debió ser.- sus manos dejaron las mías y con mucha delicadeza despojaron a mi cuerpo de mi abrigo y mi suéter. Mi piel se estremeció de inmediato al encontrarse con el frio del exterior.

-Mi alma muere de frio ¿podrás calentarla esta noche?- las heladas manos de Edward se deslizaron con la maestría de un pianista sobre mi cuerpo y se perdieron entre mis caderas, mas abajo y por mis piernas.

-No quiero que tengas mas frio esta noche.- asentí con la cabeza.

Sus dedos se perdieron en mi espalda y en algunos instante, mi sostén se encontró con el resto de mi ropa en le piso de la habitación.

-¿Cómo no amar a algo que se muestra tan maravilloso frente a tus ojos?- cerré mis ojos y ronronee de puro placer. Sus palabras cayeron como suave y caliente bálsamo sobre mis abiertas y sangrantes heridas, tranquilizándolas y dopando el ardor.

Sus labios se fueron calando por diferentes partes de mi cuello, besando y succionando con mas fuerza en algunas partes que en otras. En algunos segmentos, pude sentir sus dientes presionar ligeramente.

Sus suaves y ya más calientes manos sujetaron mis senos con maestría. Como siempre, mis senos quedaron a merced de su tacto y mi cuerpo se entrego entero a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mi mente había salido volando y mis promesas de no volver a caer también. Mi capacidad de raciocinio pidió vacaciones y solo quedamos dos, mi cuerpo y corazón, que felices, recibían el anhelado toque de aquel que siempre los hizo estremecerme.

La ropa fue cayendo de nuestro cuerpo. Mis manos delinearon con maestría su pecho y memorizaron aquellos lugares a los que había perdido la costumbre de tocar.

-Siempre tuviste pena de tocarme.- recordó Edward mientras me observaba atento.

Entre mis manos se mantenía su palpitante erección. Me sonroje ante su mirada.

-Nunca he tenido claro que hacer.- confesé mientras apretaba un poco mas su miembro.

-No hace falta que hagas mucho Bella, nada mas con verte debajo de mi es suficiente para encenderme.- jadeo un poco cuando sintió mis manos tocar su glande.

Cerré los ojos y suspire de puro placer al escucharlo.

-Siempre tuviste la capacidad de sacar mi lado más masculino solo con verte caminar. No se como demonios hacer para controlar mis impulsos, me pongo medio estúpido.- sus manos alejaron las mías de su miembro y me sonrió a modo de disculpa.- No es así como me gustaría llegar esta noche.- me sonroje y él se rio por lo bajo.

-Tengo miedo.- hable sin pensar.

-No es nuestra primera vez Bella.- sus manos sujetaron mis muslos y con suavidad los separo un poco para darse espacio.

Estuvo completamente entre mis piernas y sentí su erección chocar de forma deliciosa con mi sexo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron una a la otra y me sonrió, esta vez sin aquel atisbo de tristeza de minutos antes.

Su expresión acongojada y cansada de antes se había transformado en una fresca y cálida. Su cuerpo había recuperado su temperatura natural y el brillo característico de sus ojos regreso.

-Todo estará bien Bella, ahora tu debes dejarte caer en mi.- cerré los ojos y entonces lo sentí una vez mas dentro de mi.

Aquella tarde fatídica cuando había invadido mi casa y mi vida no podía ser siquiera comparada con la maravilla de esta noche, llena de nieve.

Su cuerpo y el mio se encontraron uno al otro y ya ni siquiera puede recordar esa amarga tarde de 1ro de enero. Mi mente solo podía pensar en este instante, donde una vez mas él volvía a ser mio y yo inevitablemente volvía a ser suya.

-Es como entrar al cielo, sin escala alguna. Sin pasar por el purgatorio.- susurro mientras se movía dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir.

Iniciamos una danza frenética, suave pero rápida, de una manera enfermiza, llena de jadeos, susurros y frases incoherentes.

-Estar dentro de ti es volver a nacer.- jadeo Edward escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Mis manos se fueron a su cabeza y entrelace mis dedos entre su cabello.

-Es magia.- susurre.

-Es perfecto.- rebatió el, mientras aceleraba los movimientos dentro de mi.

Su frente se apoyó en la mía y una sonrisa honesta se dibujo en su rostro. Sus ojos verde opaco tomaron vitalidad una vez más y se hicieron verde intenso, con una especie de verdor brillante rodeando sus pupilas, iluminando su mirada.

La calidez y luz de su mirada llego hasta mi alma y la baño de esperanza. Sus manos y las mías se encontraron en la camino y se entrelazaron. Cerré los ojos, cediendo ante la intensidad de su mirada.

-No dejes de mirarme Bella, nunca dejes de hacerlo.- rogo, besando mis parpados, que se abrieron al instante.

Aquel verdor en sus pupilas se hizo mas intenso y su ceño se frunció un poco a medida que mas abajo, el placer aumentaba.

-No te vayas jamás.- el agarre de sus manos se fortaleció en las mías y sus palabras calaron tan hondo como su envestida, llevándome al limite.

La punta de mis dedos rozaron las estrellas y las mariposas estrellaron como una bomba atómica en el medio de mi estomago, regándose por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis piernas perdieron la fuerza vital y a duras penas pudieron captar el ligero cosquilleo que produjo la sangre al correr rápidamente por ellas.

Mis ojos se abrieron y se hallaron con la imagen mas hermosa del mundo. Edward con sus ojos fijos en los míos, mordiendo su labios inferior, y derramándose dentro de mi.

Las mariposas volvieron a estallar dentro de mi estomago y esta vez salieron a velocidad vertiginosa fuera de mi. Recorriendo la habitación y se chocaron con los finos hilos que tejían mi cordura y las gruesas trenzas que se constituían nuestros pensamientos.

Mariposas de muchos colores se dejaron caer con suavidad sobre mi flácida carne, haciendo cosquillas con sus suaves patas, en mi piel.

Sonreí presa de la felicidad del instante y sentí una sonrisa en contraparte de Edward, sobre mis labios.

Compartimos un suave beso, antes que saliera de mi, recostándose en su espalda y llevándome con el.

-¿Soy yo el único extraterrestre que siente mariposas sobre el cuerpo?- pregunto, haciéndome reír.

-Me hacen cosquillas por todas partes.- afirme.

-Amo la sensación se sus alas revoloteando sobre mi.- dejo un beso sobre mi cabeza y sonreí.

-Me encantan las mariposas.- dije a duras penas, antes de cerrar los ojos, guardando en mi cabeza la imagen más maravillosa de mi vida: La habitación llena de mariposas.

* * *

**Quien demonios no ama las mariposas en este instante? Yo sé que yo si!**

**Que tal? Se lo esperaban? El lemon es asqueroso, lo se, pero prometo ir mejorando, es la primera vez que lo escribo y en serio que no fue nada fácil, pero me encanto.**

**Este capitulo es tan agridulce para mi, es lleno de dolor y amor, en una mezcla enfermiza, que puede terminar destruyéndolos.**

**Quien no amo a Edward en este capi? Yo digo si!**

**En otro tema, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por esos hermosos 7 comentarios en el capítulo pasado y sus mensajes de aliento, fueron maravillosas. Gracias por llevar la historia a 92 comentarios y trabajando por los 100, allá vamos!**

**Gracias al cielo y luego de una semana asquerosa, es viernes, lo que significaba que podría actualizar y terminar de develar el misterio. Poco a poco les voy mostrando al misterio que es Edward, pero no, aun no habrá un POV de él aun, sorry!**

**En otro tema igual de importante, les comento la banda sonora de este capitulo, protagonizada principalmente por Shakira. A la cabecera de la lista: Lo Que Mas de Shakira, Si Tu No Vuelves de Shakira y Miguel Bose, Mariposas de Shakira y Lets Get Lost de Beck and Bat For Lashes…**

**Gracias por las alertas, comentarios y recomendaciones, ustedes son las mejores…**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	26. Salir corriendo, una vez mas

**Salir corriendo, una vez más.**

"_¿Sientes las pisadas detrás de ti? Alguien te persigue, aunque no tiene rostro. Son muchas siluetas, todas enfundadas en negro y acusándote…Parece que te conocen, tal vez demasiado. Pasas al lado de la gente pero nadie parece verlas, aparentan ser parte de tu mente. Esas sombras que te persiguen son tus demonios, y si quieres salir ileso, comienza a correr." _Aixa-Gabii Serada.

No podría definir quien era más inteligente de los dos, o quien conocía más al otro.

Aquella mañana cuando desperté en la cama a la que jure no regresar, dos cosas me invadieron por igual.

Como primer reflejo, el pánico de hallarme viendo aquella vista de Queens desde la ventana que había admirado por años y que había luchado por olvidar la misma cantidad de tiempo. Mi segunda impresión, fue que estaba sola.

La cama matrimonial se hallaba llena de almohadas y sabanas revueltas, que denotaban la acción sucedida horas antes, pero el único objeto que irradiaba calor sobre la superficie, era yo.

Mis manos habían tanteado la suave superficie y se habían encontrado con las huellas de un calor humano, que demostraban que solo hace poco habían abandonado la habitación.

Me deje caer sobre la almohada, rendida y sonriente, de una manera bastante extraña.

Luego de haberme acostado por segunda vez con mi ex, y sumida entre una inconciencia consiente, había llegado a la conclusión que hacer un drama de esto, no nos llevaría a ningún lado.

A pesar que mi actitud no hacia mas que daño a mi corazón y a la postre al de Jacob, estaba cansada de luchar contra mi misma y las mil partes en las que estaba dividida mi mente.

Dentro de mí habitaban como cien personas e intentar que todas quisieran lo mismo era la peor idea sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tal vez solo necesitaba un psicólogo, o simplemente ignorar lo obvio por un rato.

Freud solía decir que existían dos maneras de ser feliz, siendo idiota o haciéndose el idiota, y por primera vez en mi vida, no seria idiota, pero si me haría pasar por una.

Estaba cansada de luchar contra deseos, sueños, metas, deberes, derechos y demás. Por primera vez en mi vida no estaba dispuesta a hacer un drama de esto, seguiría adelante y punto final.

Luego de recordar mis conclusiones de la noche anterior, sonriente y relajada, me incorpore en la cama y busque mi teléfono celular

_11:38 am. _Marcaba el reloj de este. Estire mis brazos y cuerpo. Descubrí mi desnudes de las suaves y cómodas sabanas de seda y agradecí hallarme sola esa mañana.

Si íbamos a ser amantes, no estaba dispuesta a compartir momentos de romanticismo al despertar. Yo me había limitado a hacer lo correcto, lo encontré, lo consolé, evite que siguiera bebiendo y lo guie hacia el mundo exterior, fin del asunto.

Tanta moral que había tratado de sostener antes, no me había servido más que para cargar peso muerto. Con esto no quería decir que lo repetiría, pero prefería ignorarlo y hacer de cuenta que jamás paso.

Más fácil.

Perseguí mi ropa por el resto de la habitación con los sentidos alerta. No percibí ningún sonido del exterior y eso me tranquilizo.

Una vez que me halle vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior, me dirigí al baño, donde me lave la cara, dientes y cuello. No pude evitar fijar especial concentración en aquella huella de mordisco-chupetón que descansaba en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro.

-Edward y sus ataques de posesividad.- fueron mis palabras ante el reflejo en el espejo, que se hallaba culpable pero ignorante.

Me desplace fuera del cuarto de baño, más despierta y con la ropa bien puesta. En mi cabeza una cola de cabello trataba de encerrar la maraña de pelo con que había despertado esta mañana.

Tome mi teléfono celular y marque el ya para mi conocido, numero celular.

-_Hola amor, buenos días.- _escuche al otro lado del teléfono la voz de Jacob y mi corazón se remordió.

Empuje los gritos de acusación fuera de mi cabeza y continúe con el dialogo.

-Hola Jake, buenos días para ti también.- lo escuche reír del otro lado.

-_A alguien se le pegaron las sabanas.- _rodé los ojos.

-Mas de lo que imaginas Jake. ¿Cómo va tu mañana, casi mediodía?- camine fuera de la habitación y me encontré una vez mas con la tortuosa sala-cementerio de la noche anterior. Esta vez, gracias a la claridad del día, podía detallar mejor el purgatorio que era este apartamento. Me estremecí.

-_Llena de trabajo amor. Las cosas con el dinero siempre son difíciles. Ahora que te escucho, sorprendentemente, son mejor.- _suspire.

-Me alegro ser útil para algo. Ahora mismo estoy despertando y me gustaría comer algo ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?- propuse.

-_Me parece ideal amor. Yo hago la reservación, en el restaurant italiano de siempre, a las 12 y media.- _negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy antojada de robalo del restaurant de Edward.- siquiera mi mente proceso las palabras, antes que salieran.

-_Confieso que me sorprende y me incomoda un poco, pero si eso es lo que quieres, llamo ahora mismo ¿Cuál cede?- _su tono de voz se torno algo mas serio.

-La que prefieras amor. Confió en ti.- una risita me llego del otro lado del teléfono y el ambiente entre ambos se volvió a suavizar.

-_Entonces dame unos minutos y te aviso donde comeremos. Nos vemos en un rato cielo, te amo.- _mi corazón se aceleró un poco ante sus palabras y las use para ganar un poco de aquella paz que había perdido.

-Y yo a ti.- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de colgar.

Camine sobre la suave alfombra y negué con la cabeza ante la imagen frente a mi. Esto era más deprimente que ir a un museo.

Observe a mi lado, sobre la isla de la cocina un pedazo de papel finamente doblado.

Me acerque a él y me llamo la atención la inscripción con mi nombre sobre este. Lo tome en mis manos y lo desdoble con pánico que las letras impresas en el desaparecieran, si lo hacia con demasiada brusquedad.

_Bella:_

_A lo mejor te sorprenda hallarte sola en la cama, o simplemente lo pases por alto, de un tiempo para acá no puedo apostar por cuales serán tus reacciones a nada, porque perdería._

_Creo que tome la decisión correcta para ambos en salir huyendo. Si, así como leíste, Salí huyendo. Me llene de pavor ante tus palabras y reacciones cuando despertaras, así que para evitar ensuciar el recuerdo de la hermosa noche que compartimos, preferí evitar los reclamos._

_Se entender que tu mente en este instante probablemente no te esté dando tregua. En los instantes que te tarde leer esto, continuaras dándote latigazos mentales, con reclamos y reproches por volver a hacer lo que te tienes prohibido a ti misma. Entiendo tus razones, y aunque no lo creas se por lo que estas pasando, somos dos lo que nos damos latigazos mentales._

_A pesar que piensas que disfruto el hecho de llevarte al límite y empujarte a hacer lo que yo quiero, no es cierto. De una manera difícil de creer. La pasada tarde de 1ro de enero fue sombría para mi luego que caí en cuenta lo que había hecho. No disfrute mucho el hecho de haber ido a tratar de cumplir mis fantasías sexuales contigo, sin que malinterpretes el hecho, sabes que amo cumplir mis fantasías contigo, pero eso de actuar tanto como hombre y menos como ser humano, nos terminara matando, ¡mi culpa!_

_Se de sobra que haber despertado juntos, dada las condiciones emocionales de ambos no era lo mejor para el fino hilo de donde pende nuestra cordura actualmente. Como te dije anoche, esta vez pienso hacer las cosas bien, y este es el primer paso. No pienso atosigarte con mi presencia, y por enfermizo que suene, espero que esta mañana cuando despiertes, salgas corriendo a los brazos de Jacob, lo odio, pero te hace mucho bien y él es el único capaz de mantener a raya tus demonios, cuando a mi me da por alborotarlos._

_Por si te interesa mi ubicación para esta mañana, primero llamare a mi mama y le diré que estoy sano, salvo, vivo y sobrio gracias a ti. Luego daré un paseo por mis negocios y revisare que todo siga viento en popa. Próximamente iré a visitar a mi familia y luego a realizar mi actividad favorita: Correr_

_Así que ya lo sabes, ese es el plan de acción y espero que esta vez la jugada sea afortunada según este plan antes trazado y finamente pensado._

_Espero que hayas dormido bien y disculpa el desorden de la habitación, últimamente mi prioridad no es limpiar._

_Se despide de ti, quien esta dispuesto a hacerlo bien: Edward._

Doble una vez mas la carta, sobre aquellos pliegues que venían con ella y me reí.

De mi pecho broto una brutal carcajada, acompañada de otro montón más. Me encontré a mi misma doblada sobre mi cuerpo, sosteniendo mí estomago para contener la risa.

Estoy siéndole infiel a mi pareja con mi ex, y él esta actuando como el maduro de la relación. ¿En que momento de mi vida?

Mientras el ataque de risa se iba calmando y decodificaba el contenido del mensaje de pin que me había enviado Jake con la cede del restaurant, me encamine al escritorio del fondo donde encontré papel y lápiz.

_Querido Sr. Hacer las cosas bien:_

_Gracias por tu consideración y madurez con respecto al hecho de la noche anterior. Me hubiese gustado que habláramos en persona, pero por primera vez tienes un punto demasiado cierto para rebatirlo, si nos hubiésemos visto esta mañana, habríamos hecho de esto un verdadero drama, como estoy acostumbrada a hacer._

_Creo que estoy plenamente convencida que mientras mas ignoremos las cosas, mejor será todo. A pesar que mis latigazos mentales se han mantenido a raya para cuando desperté, puedo apostar que en un rato me sentare en el sofá a lloriquear un rato por lo que hice. No avalo mi actitud, es más, puedo decir que fue deplorable, pero bueno, ya lo hice, por las razones que fueran, así que al mal paso dale prisa._

_Como mencionaste mas arriba, salir corriendo es un arte único que nos caracteriza, sobre todo a nosotros dos, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es yo también arrancar a correr a ver hasta donde llego. Dicen que mientras a mas velocidad vallas, menos oyes del exterior, yo tengo pruebas fehacientes de ello._

_En otro ítem, me gustaría recomendarte que busques una decoradora o una mujer que quiera hacerte el favor de decorarte el apartamento, a parte de abrirte las piernas. Es verdaderamente triste el desorden en el que vives y la maquina del tiempo en el que has convertido tu humilde hogar. Quita ese libro de la mesa Edward, es patético el hecho._

_Termina deshacerte del cementerio que llamas casa y libérate un poco del hecho. Un divorcio ya es lo suficientemente malo como para que detengas el tiempo._

_Antes de despedirme, recuerda que tus riñones valen oro. Eres ahora una celebridad y nadie de tu afanado público le gustaría saber que su amado cocinero/estrella del jet set, agoniza por una cirrosis crónica, hazte un favor y para la cerveza._

_Se despide de ti: Bella._

Cerré la carta y la doble cuidadosamente en tres partes. La deje reposar al lado de la que el me dejo a mi y junto a esta la pluma que había usado.

Esperaba que no mantuviera las cartas y plumas como parte de la colección "Detenido en el tiempo" de su apartamento.

Tome mi copia de las llaves, mi celular y mi abrigo del sofá, donde las había dejado tiradas la noche anterior, y luego de retirar el pasador de la puerta de madera y la reja, me encamine hacia el pasillo.

En el fondo de este, a través del gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared norte, se mostro Queens en todo su esplendor. Estaba vez sin nieve, y con un sol bastante brillante entre la neblina acostumbrada de la época.

Sonreí, sintiendome extrañamente complacida conmigo misma y con la manera como estaba llevando las cosas.

Una vez que estuve dentro del ascensor me detuve unos segundos y puse extrema concentración en detallar los procesos que se llevaban a cabo en mi mente.

-No, nada de latigazos.- le dije al reflejo en el espejo del ascensor mientras escuchaba la paz y "silencio" de mi mente.

Una vez fuera del cubículo, le sonreí a una anciana que me pidió que le sostuviera la puerta para alcanzar el elevador. Su agradecimiento y sonrisa hicieron mas grande la mía y la satisfacción extraña de aquella mañana.

¿En que instante comenzaban los remordimientos, golpes de pecho y los latigazos mentales? Los comenzaba a extrañar.

Camine a lo largo del estacionamiento y desactive la alarma de mi auto antes de subir a él y conducir hasta casa.

Antes de incorporarme al tráfico, rectifique si había leído bien el cambio de hora de la cita con Jake.

_1:30- _rezaba el mensaje, junto con la ubicación.

Perfecto, tenía tiempo de llegar.

Entre el tráfico, la ducha que me di y mi paseo por el closet para discernir que me pondría, se me hicieron la una menos diez.

A la final me encontré usando un jean negro sencillo, con zapatos de tacón rojo y una blusa blanca, en compañía de mi sobretodo beige y los guantes a juego, para protegerme del frio.

Corriendo literalmente, a travesé el estacionamiento y me subí a mi carro.

Llegue al restaurant a la 1 y 40, frustrada con el tráfico, enfadada conmigo misma por mi distracción, y molesta con los imprudentes transeúntes que no habían aprendido a cruzar la calle.

-Hola amor, siento llegar tarde, el trafico es inclemente.- salude a Jacob una vez que lo divise en una mesa al fondo del local.

De inmediato me llego a las fosas nasales el olor a comida, mimetizado con el de los inciensos e infusiones propias del local, y aquel ambiente que siempre le quiso dar Edward.

Un verano dentro de un local, era el concepto.

-Esta bien amor, sin problema.- atravesó la mesa y deposito un cauto y dulce beso sobre mis labios, y no pude evitar comprarlo con los que había recibido horas atrás de otros labios.

Los besos de Jacob se sintieron desabridos ante los de Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza para dejar pasar el pensamiento y me concentre en el menú frente a mis ojos.

Como era de esperarse, no tuve que pensar mucho para decidirme que comer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue en la búsqueda de vestido?- mi estomago tuvo intenciones de voltearse en contra de la gravedad, pero controle el ataque de pánico y culpa.

Si los latigazos no llegaron esta mañana, mucho menos lo harían ahora.

-Bueno, bien de una manera negativa.- Jake frunció el ceño y me reí.- Fue una verdadera locura, nada productiva. Me reí mucho con las chicas y pasamos un rato ameno, pero al final no compramos nada. Salimos frustradas, cansadas y adoloridas del centro comercial. Alice, Rose y yo quedamos en ir a visitar mas tiendas en Brooklyn en la semana, pero comienzo a pensar que me pondré lo primero que encuentre. La fiesta es este fin de semana y no tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar.- me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno amor, ya hallaras que ponerte.- fueron sus palabras.

-¿Tu ya sabes que usaras?- le pregunte.

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita?- batió las pestañas de una forma muy cómica y no pude evitar reír.

-Claro Jake, siéntete oficialmente invitado a una cita con la sensación de la literatura neoyorquina.- Jake suspiro de forma dramática y ambos explotamos en carcajadas.

Reírme y bromear con Jake era tan fácil como respirar. Sin problemas, dramas, explicaciones ni demás. Solo nosotros dos, con nuestros sentimientos, decisiones y oportunidades. Sin latigazos.

La comida llego unos minutos mas y nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras la ingeríamos.

Compartimos algunos bocados el uno al otro, y soportamos las miradas embelesadas de las personas que mesas mas allá, nos veían compartir comida.

Por extraño que sonaba, estaba compartiendo comida con mi actual pareja en el restaurant de mi ex, que llevaba el nombre que yo misma escogí.

Demasiado civilizados nos habíamos vuelto últimamente.

Después de comer, Jake me ofreció pedir algo de postre. Alego que estaba demasiado lleno para comer uno el solo, y pedimos una ración de tiramisú de la casa para ambos.

En lo que el bocado de pastel rozo mis papilas gustativas, mi mente viajo algunos años atrás.

_-Prueba este amor.- Edward coloco frente a mis labios una cucharilla embadurnada de tiramisú._

_-Cielo, te dije que estaba delicioso.- me queje, mientras una vez mas abría la boca para degustar esta prueba._

_-Solo no te quejes y opina, este es diferente.- mi boca se abrió y dejo pasar el manjar de sabores que termino por explotar en mi boca._

_El tiramisú era un postre sencillo de preparar, con unos ingredientes básicos y una elaboración poco trabajosa, pero Edward hacia de todo esto una contradicción. El sabor del bocado que aun mi boca degustaba, era totalmente diferente a las anteriores pruebas, y cualquier tiramisú que comí en mi vida._

_-¿Y bien?- indago ansioso frente a mi. _

_-Esta excelente.- me relamí los labios, tratando de continuar captando el sabor del postre y sonreí ante la imagen frente a mí. Edward, con un delantal, lleno de harina por todo lo que había cocinado en el día, con una pequeña mancha de chocolate en el cuello, producto de una brownie que había hecho horas atrás y el cabello revuelto.- Es simplemente excelente._

_-Es el tiramisú Bella. Tiene un ingrediente secreto, que lo hace diferente.- me mordí el labio y le sonreí._

_-¿Nombraste un postre en mi nombre?- le pregunte, acercándome a él._

_-No cualquiera amor, es el postre de nuestro matrimonio.- le sonreí, antes de acercarme para lamer la inocente y tentadora mancha de chocolate en su cuello._

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?- regrese a la realidad, encontrándome con un preocupado Jacob, que sostenía frente a mi una cucharilla llena de postre.

La mano que me ofrecía tiramisú de Bella esta vez, no era ni la mitad de parecida que la de mi recuerdo.

-Si Jake, lo siento, me fui por unos momentos.- le conteste, antes de tomar la cucharada de aquel postre que llevaba mi nombre, de entre sus manos.

Seguimos aquella romántica y empalagosa rutina de darnos comida uno al otro, hasta que el dulce se termino.

Ingerimos un gran de cantidad de agua para bajar la azúcar, y luego llenamos las cuentas bancarias de Edward.

Nos marchamos entre risas y juegos respecto a las nuevas ocurrencias de Leah, la hermana menor de Jake.

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por Central Park un rato? El clima esta delicioso hoy.- me pregunto Jake cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos autos.

-¿No debes ir a trabajar?- indague, tomando su mano mientras continuábamos caminando.

-Puedo avisar que me tomare el resto de la tarde libre.- le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, dándole un poco de espacio para hacer las llamadas competentes.- Bueno, andando.- cada uno subió a su auto y condujimos hasta el parque.

Nos encontramos en la entrada de este, luego de estacionar juntos unas cuadras atrás y nos tomamos de la mano para iniciar el camino por el parque.

-¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro?- Jake apretó mi enguantada mano entre la suya, y sentí el calor de su tacto traspasar la tela.

-Bueno, va, eso es lo que cuenta. Si te soy honesta, últimamente le he perdido un poco el entusiasmo, pero me niego a dejarlo.- me sonrió.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer amor, si te rindes, no tendrá sentido.- le pasamos por el lado a una pareja que estaba en plena proposición de matrimonio y aplaudimos cuando la chica acepto.

-El punto es que no quiero darle demasiada importancia. Si lo pienso mucho, perderé la esencia de la idea y entonces comenzare a hacerlo más por obligación que porque lo esté disfrutando.

-Tienes razón en eso Bells. A los artistas no se les puede presionar, sino las ideas se taponan.- se encogió de hombros.

Caminamos por unos minutos sumidos en un pacifico y relajante silencio, acompañados únicamente por los sonidos propios del parque, como los niños correteando, los arboles al azote de la brisa y las conversaciones de los transeúntes.

-Quiero que vayamos a conocer a mi familia.- Jake rompió el silencio.

-¿Tan rápido?- hubiese deseado medir mis palabras ante la expresión que obtuve de Jake.

-No es obligatoria, sino te sientes preparada, lo dejamos para después.- la decepción se filtro en su tono de voz.

-No quise decirlo de esa manera Jake, en realidad quise decir que es muy pronto, acabamos de comenzar el año. Estas entrando a trabajar y yo estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto, estamos llevando vidas agitadas ahora, y a duras penas nos vemos tu y yo.- le di la vuelta a la idea.

-Bueno, no quise decir que saldríamos ya mismo al aeropuerto.- se rio escandalosamente mientras tomábamos asiento en un banco.- Pero si me gustaría que fuéramos alguna vez.- le sonreí y me recosté sobre su hombro.

-Iremos cuando quieras Jake, solo espera que se estabilicen las cosas, acabamos de regresar de vacaciones y pedir otras será como presentar la renuncia.- su pecho se estremeció de la risa.

-Te esperare el tiempo que quieras. Cuando tú consideres que estamos preparados para ese paso, entonces encontraremos el camino para darlo. Sin prisa amor, te espero.- cerré lo ojos y deje que el poder de sus palabras se filtraran por mi mente.

"Calma Bella, vamos sin prisa, nadie te esta presionando" me dije a mi misma, sin abrir aun los ojos.

-Arriba dormilona, no vinimos a holgazanear. Tenemos que caminar para perder todas las calorías que ganamos con ese tiramisú.- me reí a mandíbula batiente, antes de ponerme de pie.

-Mira quien habla, el señor "puro musculo" Black. Si aquí alguien asimila la grasa, soy yo y lo sabes.- me regalo un mirada picara y se inclino un poco en pose de asecho.

-¿Osas burlarte de mi contextura no?- comencé a reírme escandalosamente del tono histriónico que empleo.

Antes que pudiera siquiera procesarlo, se impulso hacia delante para tratar de alcanzarme.

Sin permitir que Jake que me agarrara, me di la vuelta y me dispuse realizar mi acción favorita del hoy.

Di la orden a mi cerebro y me dispuse a realizar el hecho más cobardemente necesario de la condición humana.

Obligue a mis piernas a responder y sobrepasando mi miedo, mis dudas, la incomodidad de los tacones y a Jacob, hice aquello que los seres humanos mas amábamos: Salir corriendo, una vez más.

* * *

**Que tal? Como el gato, le echamos tierra a la mierda y seguimos caminando, asi de simple…**

**Como todos hemos hecho alguna vez, salimos corriendo, dejando atrás todo y tratando en lo posible de ir tan rápido como para despistar a los demonios que tratan de alcanzarnos. **

**Espero que les guste, yo lo disfrute mucho, fue fácil, corto y extraño como la misma Bella dice en mas de una oportunidad…**

**Saludos a las chicas de la pagina y una vez mas, gracias por los comentarios, casi 100, que lindo! *-***

**Vamos a ver cuantos nos ganamos en este capi, en el pasado, si mi cuenta no falla, fueron 7…Las amo por eso…**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	27. Pedazos de mi vida

**Pedazos de mi vida.**

_Así fue como los dos perdimos el rumbo. Nos hicimos más daño que bien, y los buenos recuerdos, no llegan ni a la mitad de peso que equipara el infierno que construimos. Por brutos y perdidos, comenzamos a jugar a las maromas sobre aquel fino hilo, que jamás pudo con el peso de lo que traíamos a cuesta. Termino por dejarnos caer. Así fue como el vacío se volvió nuestro hogar permanente de hoy en más._ Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

**EPOV.**

Una extraña e incontrolable sonrisa se filtro repentinamente por mi rostro, a medida que mis ojos buscaban la manera de encontrarse con la realidad.

Mis manos se fueron esparciendo con algo de premura, por el espacio que era mi cama. Indeteniblemente, mi tacto se hayo con otro, unos suave, aterciopelado y cálido. Mucho mas cálido que el frio ambiente de finales de enero en New York.

Lo extraño no fue hallarme acompañado en medio de la noche. Mucho menos saber que lo que descansaba a mi lado era una mujer. Era bastante común y sabido que conmigo, descansaban varias. Lo verdaderamente extraño era que, en una cama cualesquiera podría hallarme a mi mismo acompañado de calor femenino, pero en esta donde sabia estaba ahora, solo un cuerpo era aceptado.

La cama estaba moldeada a ella. Las sabanas, aquellas que continuaban siendo las mismas una y otra vez, podían reconocer su fragancia. La abrigaban de manera diferente, y la cama la aceptaba de manera gloriosa. No había manera alguna para que este espacio no fuera de ella. Todo lo mio era de ella, inevitablemente.

Poseídos por un enfermo individualismo y personalidad, cada uno de los objetos a mí alrededor tenían su propio carácter. Aquella noche cuando abandone a mi esposa en el medio de este vacío y friolento apartamento, poseído por la cólera y el desasosiega, ellos habían tomado la decisión de no volver a cooperar conmigo jamás.

Una rebeldía absurda se instauro en el lujoso, apartado y cómodo apartamento que habíamos compartido de casados. Aquel espacio sagrado que nos perteneció por días y nos arropo por las noches, escondía los mejores recuerdos de nuestro crecimiento.

Allí, depositados se habían quedado, millones de sueños, esperanzas, ideales y palabras. Hechos, noches de amor, sexo desenfrenado, juegos, risas, postres, manuscritos de libros. Exámenes, saltos, películas, abrazos. Lágrimas, peluches y demás.

Dentro de aquellas paredes pintadas de un crema suave, se quedaron las manos de Isabella Swan tecleando sobre su laptop. Su fantasma entre las paredes, merodeando, limpiando el polvo e incapaz de mover aquel orden que ella misma dejo.

El fantasma de mi esposa se encargo de dejar el espacio inmaculado, por si algún día al cuerpo le daba por regresar.

En el pasillo, en el baño o en la cocina, a veces se podía oír su risa, estridente o callada. Pausada o acelerada. Su perfume a calidez y hogar continuaba todas las noches ahí, esperándome, para cachetearme.

Aquel millón de fotos. El eco de sus palabras aquella noche, la frialdad de su mirada cuando me dijo que no funcionaria. El dolor en mi pecho cuando decidió dejarme. Cuando lo único bueno que me había pasado en la vida, se escurría entre mis dedos, por mi propia insolencia.

Por andar ocupado en el cielo, me olvide que en el suelo se vive mejor, eso decía mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos, pero sobretodo, la que mas me identificaba en el ultimo periodo de mi vida.

Mi casa jamás volvió a ser mía. Nunca volví a hallarme dentro de estas cuatro paredes, ni en ningún lugar. Jamás volví a encontrarme a mi mismo después de aquel 15 de diciembre. Ningún espacio fue suficientemente grande para mi, ni suficientemente pequeño. Las medidas dejaron de tener sentido, ni en ingles ni en español. Sin aire, luz, ni agua. A la deriva, dentro de mi mismo, con el sol sobre mi cabeza, y el planeta tierra a mis pies, pero sin nada dentro de mi.

Vacío. Lleno de deberes, dinero, lujos, mujeres y reconocimiento, pero vacío. Viajando, triunfando, firmando autógrafos y acostándome con cuanto elemento pasara frente a mí, pero una vez mas vacío. Lleno de ganas de estar lleno. Incompleto y perdido.

Con la mitad de mi, flotando a la deriva, lejos de mi alcance, riéndose de mi y mi estupidez. De mis ganas de triunfar a costillas de cualquier cosa. De mi idiotez y ceguera.

Riéndose de como arruine lo único bueno que me pasaría en mis próximas 40 vidas.

Caras, risas, fotos, comidas, sillas, mesas, música, sueños. Todas pasajeros. Fueron, llegaron, me tocaron, se marcharon. Mujeres enteras bajo mi cuerpo, de piernas y almas abiertas, con ganas de llenar mis vacíos. Que prometieron regresarme a la vida. Que hicieron hasta el cansancio por sacar de mí una sonrisa después del clímax.

Cuentas y cuentas bancarias. Noticias a mi nombre, periodistas y fama. Cocinas con mis órdenes, empleados a mi disposiciones, restaurant con mi propio verano eterno, y Bella a millones de años luz de mi.

Destruida, rota y sola. Llena de heridas sangrantes que solo yo fui capaz de hacer. Con el corazón hecho pedazos y el alma pendiendo de un hilo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, lejos de mi.

A la distancia, observándome, con aquella analítica mirada bañada en lágrimas, recordándome todo lo que le debía.

Todos los años de felicidad que le ofrecí en vano. Todas las caricias que jure, borrarían sus peores momentos. Aquel montón de "Te amo" que quedaron engavetados dentro de nuestras memorias, para mucho después.

Para después de entendernos. Para después de no odiarnos. Para aquel santo día cuando yo lograra enmendar el hueco que había hecho dentro de ella, traerla de nuevo a mí y hacerla llenar aquel que estaba en mi interior.

Mis manos se perdieron en la pequeña y suave cintura de mi esposa y la apreté contra mí. Como siempre, su cuerpo se mantuvo laxo en medio del sueño, y se dejo llevar.

Arropado en la oscuridad de la madrugada, y con las pequeñas esperanzas de que hubiera vuelto a ser mía, mis labios consiguieron guiar un camino de besos por el cuello descubierto de la mujer a mi lado.

Guiado por un poco de valentía, y algunas lagrimas en mis ojos, mis brazos forzaron su cuerpo a voltearse.

Frente a mí, descansado plácidamente y perdida en sus más profundos sueños, una vez mas estaba, Bella.

Con los ojos suavemente cerrados, los labios algo entreabiertos y el cabello esparcido en distintos mechones sobre la almohada, mi esposa volvía a mis brazos.

Su pequeño rostro de la mas fina y suave porcelana, mostraba las marcas de lo que fueron en algún momentos lagrimas. Sus ojos cerrados, enmarcado en grandes y firmes pestañas, hacían la simulación de un parpadeo.

-Shh amor, estoy aquí, todo estará bien.- calme los suaves quejidos que quisieron salir de su pecho, abrazándola a mi.- No me iré jamás Bella, ya nunca mas. ¿Te quedaras tu?- aleje su cara de mi pecho y observe una vez mas la expresión serena de mi Bella.

-Quedate, por favor.- le rogué, a medida que un suave sollozo abandonaba mi pecho.

Las lagrimas salieron una vez mas de mis ojos y se estrellaron sobre sus mejillas. Su rostro se arrugo y pronto me halle con la mirada fija de Bella en mí.

-No llores mas amor, todo va a estar bien.- me consoló ella a mi estaba vez. Sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron a mi rostro y limpio los rastros de lagrimas del camino.- Nadie ira a ningún lado esta noche.- me prometió, antes de cerrar los ojos una vez mas y dejarse ir en el sueño.

La desgracia de su promesa no era mas que otra: Por esta noche nadie se iría, pero al caer el sol, ella saldría huyendo de mi.

Del calor asfixiante que yo representaba. De aquel infierno que cargaba pegado de mis talones y en donde pretendía hundirla cada vez que la necesitara.

¿Con que derecho yo podía pedirle que se quedara para cuidar de mi? Era imposible rogar por aquella piedad que necesitaba a cantaros, cuando nunca la tuve con ella.

No fue mía jamás. La tome de su lugar, le ofrecí el cielo y la saque a rastras de su centro. Con mis propias manos la apreté, tan fuerte, que la partí. En mis manos quedaron los pequeños cristales. Filosos, cortantes, hirientes y astillados.

Le pedí que me entregara todo lo que tuviera, y aun así, nunca me alcanzo.

Nunca fue suficiente para alimentar mi ego ni el monstro que habita en mí. El yo de mi interior siempre quiso todo. Todo de ella y del mundo, sin contemplaciones. Sin pensar en mas, con el egoísmo escrito en mis fauces.

Le pedí confiar en mi, pero jamás fui de fiar. Le rogué que creyera en mi, pero ni yo mismo lo hacia.

Nadie afuera creía en mi, Ni yo mismo podía confiar en alguna de las palabras que salían de mi boca. Todo lo que quería era dinero, poder, posición, respeto y su amor. No habían demasiado prioridades en la lista, pero juntas, no llegaríamos ningún lado.

Sabe Dios todo el amor que juramos. Todo aquello que quise para los dos. Todo el miedo que sentí de hacerle saber que era lo único bueno de mi vida. Que después de Esme, ninguna persona decente llegaría a tocar mi puerta.

Nadie nunca estaría dispuesto a entrar en mi. A sacarme de dentro de mis propias ataduras. A creer en aquellas cosas que me decía solo por fastidiar.

Nadie volvería a darme una opinión satisfactoria sobre mis postres. Nadie me sonreiría cuándo le daba de comer.

Nadie seria Bella.

Nadie me daría vida como ella lo hacia.

Banalidades, lujos, detalles. Casas, carros, dinero. Todos y cada uno a mis pies, pero sin nada porque vivir.

Saque mis brazos del cuerpo de Bella, y aun desnudo, me arrastre fuera de la habitación.

¿Cuándo en mi vida alguien me dejaría ver mariposas? ¿Quién tendría el valor de mostrarse ante mi como lo hacia ella?

¿Quién iba a lograr sacarme de mi perdición? ¿De mi oscuridad? ¿De mis ganas locas de morir?

Por inercia me deje caer sobre el sofá de la sala, con mi mirada perdida justo al frente. En la iluminada ciudad que la gente clamaba, estaba a mis pies.

Sin importar cuan a mis pies estaba New York, mi corazón se seguía estrujando de dolor y desesperación.

¿Cómo seguir cuando caminas sobre pedazos de vidrio? Bajo tus pies, millones de cristales se imponen contra ti, y solo tú eres el culpable.

Compraste tu propio boleto al infierno, y quisiste jugar a las cartas con el demonio, sin saber, que a él, nadie le gana.

¿Quién podría ganarle la partida al destino, una vez que lo único que has sabido hacer es joder? La pregunta se respondía por si sola.

Encendí un cigarrillo y le di una larga calada, mientras las luces de la ciudad continuaban inmutables y burlonas ante mí.

La mire mientras dormía, pero incapaz de despertarla. Despertarla para hacerle saber que no podía mas. Que las dosis que llevaba acuesta era menos de las necesarias para lograr salir de aquí.

Del hueco oscuro en el que se entra cuando la brújula sale volando. Yo no sabía ser nadie sin ella, una vez que se fue, las cosas perdieron sentido bajo sus pies.

El mundo perdió gravedad y entonces, todo comenzó a flotar. Lejos de mi alcance, lejos de mi compresión. Todo por su propio peso y ritmo, ejerciendo sus labores, haciendo de estos tres años, un tiempo muerto.

Y al igual que el tiempo se murió a mí alrededor, las horas cayeron y el amanecer se aproximó.

Recogí las colillas de cigarro de la noche anterior y recibí el día con un largo trago de cerveza.

Camine hasta mi habitación y la observe una vez más.

La había arrastrado hasta mi mierda cuando la hice salvarme. Cuando le pedí que me sostuviera porque estaba a punto de morir. Le pedí que volviera a hacer por mi, lo que jamás hice por ella.

Le pedí que me amara. Que por Dios lo hiciera, para yo poder sobrevivir.

Camine hasta mi closet y saque una muda de ropa limpia. Me deje llevar hasta el baño y bajo el chorro de agua, exorcice a mis demonios y los obligue a entrar en una caja blindada.

Les di de comer con algunas lágrimas bajo la ducha. Les di la razón al sentirme perdido.

Permití que mi ego se azotara violentamente. Golpee en repetidas oportunidades mi cabeza contra el azulejo, y una vez que la muerte no hizo el favor de venir por mi, decidí salir.

Ni la muerte tenía ganas de apiadarse de mí.

Con las energías reactivadas y la necesidad de dejarle saber a mi familia que seguía vivo, me enfunde en mi ropa y camine hasta la sala.

Tome lápiz y papel y redacte un jocosa y natural carta a Bella.

Me obligue a mi mismo a sacar mí mejor para para escribirla. La redacte tres veces, hasta que logre hacer una excepta de drama.

Me pasee por el apartamento, que una vez más olía a ella. Me restregué contra las sabanas de la cama y dedique las siguientes dos horas a admirarla desde el otro extremo de esta.

Mi pecho se lleno de una extraña y egoísta calidez al verla allí. Desnuda, tranquila, expuesta y en mi cama. Mía en toda la extensión de la palabra. Llena de mí. Una vez en mi territorio, para mi.

Con sus ojos cerrados, aquellos que la noche anterior me habían observado con atención mientras estaba dentro de ella. Mientras llegaba al cielo sin escala.

Aquel monstro dentro de mi ronroneo de puro y genuino placer. Uno carnal, y la vez sentimental. Uno que solo te puede dar el saber, que aquella mujer que creíste perder había vuelto hasta ti, para tratar de hacerte feliz.

El placer que se obtiene cuando sientes que por un instante a alguien le importas. Que por obra del destino, de entre toda la mierda que te has echado encima, algo bueno aun te corresponde.

Porque así era, Bella me correspondía. Tal vez ya no en esta vida, tal vez nunca lo hizo, o solo fue mía por un rato. Una cuestión de prueba una cucharada de aquello que saldrá volando, que tu mismo mandaras a volar lejos de ti.

Podrian venir mil Jacobs, pero nada nunca seria lo suficientemente bueno para sacarme mis ideas egoístas de la cabeza.

Podria empujarla millones de veces a sus brazos, pero siempre la traería a rastras hasta los mios.

La besaría en cada parte que el pudfiera tocar. La haría sentir la mujer mas especial. Lucharia contra mi propio diablo y su infermo, para solo darle al cielo a ella. Me sumergiría en el mas potente fuego, solo para mantenerla alejadad emi porpia basura.

La llevaría hasta el final del mundo. Le haría conocer el limite que no existía del mismo. Y si, solo si, una vez que l e demostrara que podría hacerlo bien, ella decidia salir huyendo, entonces la dejaría ir.

La dejaría tomar sus cosas. Su propio camino y orientación, Prenderia fuego a este apartamento, conmigo adentro, y le pondríamos fin a este calvario.

Con facilidad, simpleza, dolor y agonía. Lagrimas van y vienen, pero la solución sigue estando frente a nuestras narices.

Una vez que vi en sus ojos la intención de abrirse, simplemente tome mis cosas, y corrí lejos de alguna negativa.

Corrí lejos de la oportunidad de volver a ver destruida frente a mi. Lejos devolverla a ver como aquella tarde de 1ro de enero, cuando había podido mas el monstruo que desea poseerla, que el hombre que desea amarla.

Sali corriendo, con la mas simple intención de no obligarla mas. De no tener que orillarla a tratar de darle explicación o lo que ya no lo tiene. Lejos de permitir que se mutilara frente a mis ojos, llena de complejos, preguntas, dudas y culpas.

La noche anterior, ella me había prometido que todo estaría bien. Me aseguro que las cosas saldrían bien y que podía dejarme caer.

Me juro que podría con los dos. Con las culpas, miedos y fracasos de ambos. La noche de ayer, ella había sido la valiente de los dos, se había encargado de calentar mi alma y llevarme una vez mas a la calma, a mi centro.

Pero hoy los cantares eran otros. Yo era incapaz de volver a pedir que sostuviera un solo gramo de mi propio peso. Me veía en la obligación de correr, solo eso podía hacer.

Mantenerme lejos de ella, por lo menos por esta mañana. Dejarla respirar su propio aire a su propio ritmo. Esperar paciente su reacción y mantener siempre la puerta del cuarto abierto, para su regreso.

Con mi manojo de llaves en mano, una carta recién rescrita sobre la mesa, el peso de un yunque sobre mi, y la promesa de un noche gris, tome pegamento y como cada mañana, hice hasta lo imposible por pegar lo pedazos de mi vida.

* * *

**HOLA! Donde están las que querían un EPOV? Pues aquí esta mis chiquillas hermosas, Edward Cullen al habla. Aquel hombrecito que ha hecho llorar por infinidad de veces a nuestra amada Bella y nosotras mismas, nos abrió la puerta a su alma y nos mostro como a sido su vida de manera resumida, durante estos largos y tristes tres años.**

**Se puede querer mas a alguien? A veces, el amor es bueno y constructivo. Ayuda, sostiene y alimenta. En otros casos, mata, asfixiaba y destruye. Para amar hay que saber hacerlo, porque sobre ti penden el peso del alma ajena.**

**Este capitulo esta inspirado en gran parte en la canción: Realmente no estoy tan solo de Ricardo Arjona, con un poco de ayuda de Fuiste tu de Ricardo Arjona y también y Lo que mas de Shakira.**

**A otra cosa: TENEMOS 100 RR! *Fiesta patria* mis hermosas chiquillas, hemos llegado a los 100 comentarios en la historia, y aun puedo recordar el día que lo hice, que salte en una pata!**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme saber que les gusta lo que estoy haciendo. Gracias por pasarse, leer, acompañarme, comentarme, agregarme a favoritos y ese otro montón de cosas que hacen, que me mantienen feliz.**

**Saludos a las chicas de la pagina, ellas son un amor.**

**Quiero que sepan que cada rr lo leo, solo que no los contesto porque el tiempo me es apremiante. Sin embargo, espero poder sentarme con calma a hacerlo, ese es mi verdadera finalidad.**

**Este capi va dedicado a ****janalez** **que me ha perseguido durante toda la historia por este EPOV! Nena, esto es para ti, sin duda.**

**Sin mas nada que agregar, y muy contenta con ustedes, me despido desde la tropical y confusa antigua colonia española.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	28. Por un anillo

**Por un anillo.**

"_Eso que estas sintiendo, esa extraña furia que crece dentro de ti, la manera inexplicable por la cual quieres acabar conmigo, tiene un nombre. Tu cabeza se desconecta del resto del cuerpo, y comienzan a actuar por separado. Respira profundo, cuenta hasta mil y recuerda, que muy en el fondo, te amo más de lo que parece. No tienes que sentir miedo, no hay manera que las cosas no sigan su ritmo natural. Lo nuestro es como la gravedad, aunque sientas que la desafío, las cosas entre nosotros, siguen pegadas al piso. Recuerda que no todo lo que ves, es lo que es."_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

Frote una vez más mis manos contra mi cara, en un afán por tratar de aclarar mi visión.

Frente a mí, el cursor de la computadora, llevaba alrededor de una hora titilando, a la espera de que comenzara a redactar de nuevo.

Aquella mañana de domingo, cuando extrañamente había despertado más temprano de lo esperado, la epifanía que se había estrellado de lleno contra mi cerebro, me había obligado a encender mi portátil y dedicarme a redactar.

Desconecte el teléfono de casa y le escribí a Jake a su teléfono, dejándole saber que estaría escribiendo en las próximas horas. Una vez que estuve segura que el mensaje llego a su teléfono, también lo apague.

Cerré las cortinas, y me sumí en la "oscuridad" parcial en el apartamento. Tome una jarra de agua de la nevera y la deje en la mesa de café, en compañía de un vaso y algunos paquetes con mis galletas favoritas.

Al alcance también deje el numero de mi pizzería favorita, para cuando el hambre atacara, y una caja de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza.

Encendí el computador y busque apresuradamente la copia de seguridad del libro. Una vez que llegue a la hoja que tenia a la mitad de escribir, comencé a teclear.

Y así, se me paso una hora. Utilizando una mano para redactar y otra para comer algo de cereal, de la caja que mantenía abierta, a mi lado. De vez en cuando alejando mis manos del teclado, para tomar algo de agua.

A mitad de camino, el trasnocho de la noche anterior y las copas que consumí en la fiesta de lanzamiento del libro, terminaron por pasarle factura a mi adormecido cerebro, que trabajo a marcha forzosa, tratando de mantenerse despierto y escribiendo.

Me enderece y engullí un par de analgésicos y un gigantesco vaso de agua fría, que tome de la nevera.

Podría jurar que no había tardado más de 20 minutos en hacer dicho recorrido, pero cuando regrese, lo había perdido.

Lo perdí. Toda la idea que tenia para continuar escribiendo, se había ido por el caño. Mis ojos se pasearon por las líneas redactadas, con la esperanza de conseguirles sentido alguno y retomar el hilo, pero esto jamás sucedió. Me quede en blanco a mitad del escrito y una vez más, tuve que paralizar el libro.

Frustrada como estaba, simplemente me senté frente al computador durante una interminable hora, mientras las frases y parlamentos escritos por última vez, rondaban y golpeaban mi cráneo, tratando de estimular algo.

Antes de quedarme ciega y morir de la rabieta producida por dicho hecho, alguien toco a mi puerta.

-¿Qué rayos?- molesta como estaba, camine hasta la puerta, rogando que quien fuera, se acabara de dar cuenta que había olvidado algo en la China y decidiera regresarse.

-Hola hermosa.- detrás de la puerta se encontraba una radiante Alice, enfundada en dos abrigos, usando guantes negros y cargando con algunas cajas de comida china.

Repentinamente, no pude estar enojada con la persona detrás de la puerta. Alice podría inspirar demasiados sentimientos, pero el enojo no era uno de ellos, sin duda alguna.

-Hola Alice.- me eche hacia atrás de manera que la deje pasar, y le sonreí. Una vez que estuvo adentro, cerré la puerta, esta vez sin llave y me encamine hacia la sala.

-Necesitas dejar de pasar tanto tiempo frente a este aparato.- me regaño, mientras cerraba el documento abierto y guardaba los cambios. La mire feo.

-Vamos Alice, eres periodista, tu y yo sabemos que pasas una gran cantidad de tiempo frente a ese aparato.- le reclame.

-Por eso mismo es que he desarrollado una campaña contra ellas. Paso demasiado tiempo en una silla, reventando mi espalda y redactando ideas con sentido, así que comienzo a sentir que ese aparato me roba parte de mi vida.- dramatizo la enana.

-Por Dios Alice, tienes solo 22 años y un año ejerciendo formalmente.- camine hasta la cocina y capture unos platos de la lacena. Arrastre algunos vasos en el camino, y una botella de refresco que tenía en la nevera.

-Año que sin duda ha sido todo un reto. Trabajo para una revista rosa en New York, una de las ciudades con más actividad social en el mundo, solo superada por Hollywood.- asentí con la cabeza, mientras caminábamos hasta la mesa del comedor.

-No desmerito eso. New York es una verdadera locura, aquí nadie, haga lo haga, puede llevar una vida normal.

-No entiendo como Jacob no se ha arrancado los pelos, trabajando para la bolsa. Todo lo que tiene que ver con números es desesperante. Todo lo que tiene que ver con dinero es estresante y mucho más cuando no es tuyo. Si a eso le sumamos, que gran parte de la estabilidad económica de una nación y de otro montón de países, depende de las sanas decisiones de mi cerebro y otro grupo más, me pego un tiro.- me reí escandalosamente de la gran cantidad de palabras que dijo.

-No te preocupes, que yo aun no lo entiendo. El otro día, estábamos juntos y lo llamaron. Comenzó a hablar con un montón de cifras, y términos. Dijo un montón de cosas, donde nombro desde el presidente, hasta el registro de exportaciones de 1997, fue una locura. Después de una hora de conversación, se despidió y se fue. Tenía una emergencia.- ambas nos miramos sorprendidas y estallamos en carcajadas.

-No puedo ni imaginarme llevar una profesión de ese tipo. Tener que ser dependiente del teléfono y que la gente detrás de él, sea dependiente de mí. Me gusta ir a mi propio ritmo.- asentí con la cabeza.- Aun recuerdo que cuando Jasper dormía conmigo en casa, a veces lo llamaba en plena madrugada María. Ella sufre de migrañas agudas y a veces abusaba del café y de las horas de estudio. En oportunidades cuando estábamos juntos, llamaba a Jasper para que la acompañara al hospital.- los ojos de Alice se apagaron un poco ante la mención de Jasper.

-Es bastante triste tener que estar pegado al teléfono. Casi siempre mi teléfono y yo no estamos en el mismo sitio. Es una verdadera locura.- desvié el tema anterior.

-Creo que aun no te agradezco por lo que lo hiciste por mi hermano hace unos días.- su mirada se encontró con la mía y volvió a sonreír.- Se que no fue fácil Bella, también se que él no es tu persona favorita en el mundo, pero aprecio que dejaras todo eso de lado, por ir a salvarlo. Tal vez parezca tonto haber ido a quitarle una botella de cerveza de la mano, pero nadie nunca ha tenido ni una pisca de influencia en el, como la tienes tu. No importa lo que pasa entre ustedes, el casi siempre hace lo que tú dices.- se rio un poco y decidí acompañarla.

Influencia. Por supuesto, tanta influencia tenía sobre él, que ni siquiera conseguí que me fuera fiel. Excelente manera de influenciar a alguien.

-Está bien Alice, nunca le he encontrado el sentido a sentir placer por el fracaso de aquella persona que amaste tanto. No importa que tan mal salgan las cosas, en algún momento te hizo feliz, y eso debería ser suficiente para no intentar hacerle daño. Es como tratar de hacerte daño a ti mismo, a una minúscula parte de ti, que le pertenecerá toda la vida. Edward y yo vivimos cosas hermosas, y no tiene sentido que yo me enfrasque en desearle mal, cuando hasta hace unos años, solo le deseaba lo mejor.- me encogí de hombros y la pequeña asintió distraída.

-Jasper está de regreso.- mi cabeza, que se había mantenido concentrada en el plato de comida en la mesa, se levanto de inmediato y la observo.

-¿Ah?- me cerebro perdió la capacidad de procesar la información.

-Está aquí desde hace más o menos dos semanas. A los días de haberse ido a Londres, se regreso Bella. Me escribió hace poco y me comento que estaba en Texas, visitando a su familia. Pasado mañana regresa a New York.- abrí los ojos sorprendida por la tranquilidad de Alice.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?- fue la primera pregunta que se me vino.

-Realmente, tranquila. Ahora mismo estoy sola, tratando de exprimir mi carrera, viviendo mi juventud, y tratando de superar esa enfermiza situación que llevábamos años sosteniendo. Creo que ahora mismo, necesito conectarme más con mi propia vida, y menos con ese pasado pesado que traigo. El peor error que pude cometer, fue traerme la relación de Jasper conmigo, a New York.- la serenidad en sus palabras, me dejo en dos platos.

Unos meses después que Edward y yo nos mudáramos a New York, la familia Cullen se había mudado también. Carlisle, había recibido un prestigioso puesto en la sociedad psicoanalítica de New York y la familia no podía estar más contenta con el paradero de sus boletos. Para ese entonces, Alice aun no terminaba el instituto, por lo cual, la separación de Jasper, fue difícil.

A pesar de esto, la pequeña accedió con resignación a culminar sus estudios aquí y más tarde entro a la prestigiosa Universidad de New York, para estudiar periodismo. En medio del camino entre el término del instituto y la universidad, Jasper reapareció.

Termino por estudiar psicología al igual que Carlisle, en la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard, y hace poco que ejerce. Durante el tiempo trascurrido entre la carrera de cada uno, sus encuentros continuaron, de manera no muy afortunada.

Aquella chica con quien Jasper apareció en la resección de mi boda, se había venido de su brazo hasta la Gran Manzana. Una vez más, Alice, se transformo en la otra.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Alice. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora. Tanto Jasper como tu se hicieron demasiado daño, había demasiadas personas en el medio de ustedes.

-A Alec no le cayó para nada bien mi decisión. El estaba decidió a que continuáramos juntos, pero realmente no pude. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi relación con Alec, no era más que una manera de llamar la atención de Jasper. Obviamente falle, porque igual se fue con María a Londres.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué paso con María?- sonrió de medio lado con expresión ausente.

-Bueno, el termino con ella poco de tiempo antes de casarse. Tenían la iglesia reservada, las invitaciones repartidas y los padres de Jazz y de María tenían pasaje en mano, pero él la dejo. Termino con ella, porque me amaba.- suspiro.

-Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he oído.- esperaba no haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero la expresión de Alice me demostró que así había sido.

-No voy a mentirte, hace dos semanas cuando me llamo, me dijo cosas tan hermosas, que estuve a punto de ceder. Me ofreció matrimonio, una familia y unos hijos. Se disculpo conmigo por todas las cosas que me había hecho pasar. Por la veces que había tenido que ser la segunda opción. Me dijo tantas cosas Bella, tuvimos una conversación muy extensa. Lloramos, reímos, nos insultamos y nos amamos. Luego, cuando me dijo que dejo a María a unos días de la boda, por mi, le colgué.- su mirada se perdido en las cortinas.

-Ahora mismo, se que parece que te está matando. Sé que sientes que es el peor error que has cometido jamás, pero realmente, es lo mejor. En algún puntos te darás cuenta, que es lo mejor.- me acerque y la abrace por los hombros.- Vas a superarlo Alice, será un camino largo, pero lo harás. Te lo digo por experiencia, en algún punto volverás a ser tu misma. Por momentos parecerá que la ciudad te queda grande, pero ya encontraras tu propio lugar en ella, sin él.- sobe su cabeza con suavidad.

-Lo sé Bella. Puedes estar tranquila, estoy bien. Aun estoy algo anonadada pero bien. Entiendo perfectamente la situación y realmente, siento que tengo un peso menos sin todo esto, de andar con Jasper a escondidas. Estoy más tranquila conmigo misma.- me aparte de ella y le sonreí.

-Eso suena muy bien.

-Por cierto, Esme me dijo que te invitara. Estaremos haciendo terapia familiar con aquella psicóloga con la que se negaba a verse. La psicóloga nos pidió que quisiera una sesión con cada uno de los que interactuamos con ella íntimamente. Edward también se verá con ella, pero de manera personal.- fruncí el ceño.

-No creo que me necesiten allí Alice. En otra época éramos muy unidos, pero ahora mismo no somos los mejores amigos. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que hace no mucho discutí con Esme por Edward, y luego estuve en tu casa, contando lo de mi embarazo. No creo que sea la mejor persona para hacer terapia familiar con ustedes. No me he vivido a ciencia cierta la enfermedad de Esme.- negó con la cabeza.

-No se trata de la enfermedad Bella. Esme de verdad quiere que este allí con nosotros. Insistió en que era necesario que como familia aprendiéramos a superar lo ocurrido con Edward y su divorcio. Cuando te separaste de Edward también lo hiciste de nosotros, y como buena familia, necesitamos superar esa época tan difícil.- la ultima parte le murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Solo, déjame pensarlo Alice. No creo estar preparada para contarle tantas cosas a un extraño. Le he huido a los psicólogos desde hace años. Nuestra relación termino en malos términos, y hay muchas cosas que no nos dijimos, muchos rencores e historias escondidas entre nosotros como familia. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es mantener la puerta del infierno cerrada.- Alice asintió de manera serena y dejo el tema a un lado.

El resto de la tarde se paso de manera tranquila, bajo grandes cantidades de mantas, viendo televisión y bromeando sobre tonterías del pasado. Ni el tema de Jasper ni de la psicóloga, volvieron a discutirse y así se mantuvo, hasta que Alice abandono el apartamento pasadas las 4 de la tarde.

Camine hasta el sillón y encontré mi teléfono, enterrado entre millones de cojines, y apagado, como se había mantenido desde la mañana.

-No sé nada de Jake.- recordé en voz alta.

Tome el teléfono entre mis manos, mientras me encaminaba hasta el baño. Decidí ducharme y salir a visitar a Jacob un rato.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo al cuarto, me detuve unos minutos a acariciar la dormida cabeza de Milagro.

Marque el número de Jake mientras me despojaba de la ropa. Deje el teléfono en altavoz y lo apoye en el mesón del lavamos mientras me sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

-"_Te has comunicado con Jacob Black, en este momento estoy algo ocupado y no puedo atenderte. Tenme paciencia, que más tarde te devolveré la llamada, gracias."- _era la contestadora.

-Amor, no sé nada de ti el día de hoy, desde el mensaje que te escribí en la mañana. Termine de escribir y ahora me iré a dar un baño para visitarte. Cuando oigas este mensaje llámame por favor.- una vez que termine el mensaje, colgué y me metí a la ducha.

Me di un baño rápido, donde ni siquiera me lave el cabello. Salí en menos de 20 minutos y revise mi celular.

"_1 llamada perdida de: Jake"_ decía la pantalla.

Me envolví en la toalla de baño y me arrastre hasta mi cuarto con el teléfono en la mano. Volví marcar el número de Jake y lo puse en altavoz sobre la peinadora.

-_Hola amor.-_ contesto al tercer repique.

-Hola Jake.- le conteste mientras me abrochaba el sostén.

_-¿Qué haces amor? Me alegro mucho tu idea de venir a visitarme. No te conteste porque tenía el teléfono con poca batería y desvía las llamadas_.- sonreí ante su no solicitada explicación.

-Ahora mismo me estoy vistiendo para salir. Estuve toda la tarde con Alice, hablando sobre Esme y sobre ella y Jasper.- le conté por encima, mientras me calzaba unos Converse negros.

-_Que bueno amor, el tiempo de calidad entre tus amigas y tu es importante. Me están llamando por la línea del trabajo así que tengo que colgar. Nos vemos en un rato, te amo.-_ me contesto de manera apresurada.

-Yo también, nos vemos.- y con eso, me quede con la línea vacía.

Me acerque a la peinadora y colgué la llamada. Camine hasta el baño y me aplique un poco de maquillaje, de manera muy ligera. Tome del closet un par de guantes negros y me tendí sobre los hombros mi sobretodo beige de siempre.

En el transcurso a la sala, con el suave sonido de los ronquidos de Milagro, intercepte el control del televisor que estaba en el estar y lo encendí. Pasee un poco por los canales, hasta detenerme en uno de noticias, cansada de no encontrar nada que ver.

Camine hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, y me hele de la cabeza a los pies, cuando un poco de esta me cayo entre el escote de la camisa. Me sacudí algo molesta por la situación y de inmediato tome una servilleta para sacarme.

A lo lejos, la televisión no paraba de parlotear, al parecer, estaba puesto en un programa de prensa rosa. A pesar que mis oídos escuchaban, realmente no estaba prestando nada de atención a las noticas que sonaban desde el estar.

-_¿Quién será la flamante afortunada, que habrá dejado ese anillo en sus maravillosas manos? Es bien sabido que sus conquistas siempre han sido muchas, pero Edward Cullen, el chef ganador del __reallity__ show de cocina más prestigioso de New York, jamás nos había dejado saber sus intenciones de abandonar su eterna soltería.- _mis oídos prestaron especial atención a la noticia desde el momento en que oí el nombre de Edward.

Camine apresurada, y aun con parte de la blusa mojada, hasta donde estaba el televisor. Tome el control y le subí volumen a la noticia, mientras observaba las diapositivas en la televisión, que mostraban a Edward, en una salida reciente por Wall Street, llevando un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-¿Mas o menos?- la pregunta murió en un susurro en mi boca, mientras la chillona periodista, continuaba hablando sin parar, sobre los rumores de una boda intima, informal y bastante costosa, a las afueras de California, entre Edward y la abogada Tanya Denali, la última mujer con quien se le vio públicamente, y con quien más veces ha aparecido en eventos.

El estomago se me revolvió, y por un momento creí que devolvería toda la comida china, sobre la alfombra.

A pesar que hacia minutos que la noticia había terminado, y las fotos de Edward habían sido suplantadas, por unas de Lady Gaga, mi cerebro se mantenía atorado en las mismas diapositivas.

Edward vistiendo jeans, camisa negra, gorra de los Meets y un reluciente anillo dorado en su mano. Las fotos eran borrosas y lejanas, por lo que no me permitieron detallar el anillo.

Antes que pudiera discernir y llegar a una conclusión sana y normal, tenía mi teléfono en las manos. Mi cerebro se quedo atascado en mi última estúpida idea, y con la cabeza enmarañada y caliente de furia, marque sin pensar.

-¿Con quién te casaste?- pronuncie a través del teléfono, sin siquiera esperar respuesta del otro lado.

-_Hola Bella, muy buenas tardes. Imagine que llamarías pronto_- la serenidad de su tono de voz, me frustro aun mas.

-No tengo la menor idea de que tienen de buenas.- no medí ninguna de las palabras que salían de mi boca, desde el instante en que la llamada había entrado en el teléfono de Edward.

-_Alguien se despertó el lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana.-_bufe ante sus rodeos, pero me negué a seguir arrastrándome ante él, por un poco de información.

-Si Edward, discúlpame, no fue el modo.- trate de mantener la cordura y enmendar mi erros, pero la estruendosa risa que escuche del otro lado, me demostró que no había mucho por hacer.

Ya la había cagado de manera abismal. Me había mostrado desesperada e interesada, en un hecho que a simple vista, no tendría porque llamar mi atención.

Me había rebajo frente a Edward y le había dado de que comer a su ego inmundo y a sus teorías estúpidas.

Bravo por ti Bella, la pegaste del techo.

-_No tienes porque disculparte Bella, los celos te sientan muy bien, aunque sean por teléfono.-_ me congele en mi lugar al escuchar la pesada palabra que había salido de sus labios.

Todo había sido tan rápido que no me había tomado siquiera la molestia de pensarlo, mucho menos analizarlo y en última instancia, nombrarla.

Edward había reído y con tono sereno, había escuchado mi sesión de gritos de cinco minutos, mediante el teléfono.

Evadió mis preguntas y luego, me dejo en completo ridículo con su definición. Me cacheteo con una realidad que yo ni remotamente aceptaría.

Esa furia inexplicable, la ceguera compulsiva y la inutilidad de mis pensamientos, me había conducido a un camino espinoso. Había luchado durante años para hacerme la indiferente y Edward del otro lado del teléfono, había estado esperando mi llamado con una reacción semejante.

-_¿Con quién crees que me case?-_ me reto del otro lado de la línea.- _Escucho tus teorías Bells.-_ suspire frustrada y conteste lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-No lo sé Edward, pero realmente, tampoco es mi problema.- y con eso colgué la llamada, con la risa de Edward de fondo

Camine hasta el televisor y lo apague manualmente, ofuscada conmigo misma, y con el eco de su risa rebotando en mi cabeza.

Tome de la encimera de la cocina las llaves de mi auto, mi cartera del sofá y cerré con llave el apartamento, mientras observaba la oscuridad de la ciudad, en pleno crepúsculo.

Entre al ascensor y agradecí que el viaje por los 9 pisos lo realizaría sola. Revise mi reflejo en el espejo de este, y no me sorprendió hallarme con las majillas encendidas de sangre y una delgada y brillosa capa de sudor sobre el compacto.

Me voltee los ojos a mi misma en el reflejo y suspire mientras sacaba mi teléfono del bolsillo, revisando el mensaje que acababa de recibir. No podía definir bajo la influencia de que poder, sabia de quien se trataba.

"_Aun espero tus teorías Bella. Tengo todo el domingo, lunes, martes y el resto de la semana. Te sorprendería la verdad si te la confesara tan rápido. Los paparazzi y sus cámaras con mala resolución, nunca llevan la información como es. Sigue pensando amor, tal vez aciertes."_

Elimine el mensaje en el instante en que termine de leerlo, y baje del ascensor. Apreté el paso hasta mi auto y una vez dentro, puse a todo volumen aquel CD de la escandalosa y pegajosa banda, que tanto le gustaba a Jake y que me había regalado.

Me estremecí y cuando me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, aproveche para tallarme la cara.

Todo por un maldito anillo.

* * *

**HOLA! Si, ya los, me fui al carajo y las deje botadas por casi un mes, cuidado y si no mas, pero en serio, tengo una excusa supuestame buena.**

**Primero, estaba afrontando el lapso mas difícil del año escolar. Estaba haciendo un bendito proyecto que me tenía todos los días fuera de mi casa. Por si fuera poco, los demás profesores les da por joder al mismo tiempo, que problema con esa gente.**

**Luego me quede sin Word, o sea, yo sin Word, que triste historia, pro sobreviví. Mi promedio se vio bastante aporreado, pero he sobrevivido a todo esto y he resurgido. A partir de hoy comienzan mis vacaciones de Semana Santa, la semana completa "libre" a según, porque tengo un millón de vainas que hacer para la próxima semana, en fin, ya Dios proveerá.**

**En otra cosa, que tal el capitulo? Les gusto? Para el próximo CREO, que hay una sorpresa toda loca, pero no me cran mucho, la sorpresa originalmente iba a estar en esta capitulo y como ven, no paso…**

**Sin más nada que agregar, gracias por la espera, saludos a las chicas de la pagina a mis lectoras anónimas, a las que agregan a favoritos de autor y de historia, a las que comentan y a las que me escriben a mi correo..**

**Comentarios? Gracias…**


	29. La primavera tiene sus propios males

**La primavera tiene sus propios males.**

"_Todo lo bueno, es malo. Todo aquello que haga de blanco, en algún momento fue negro. Para entender algo, primero se necesita ser lo opuesto. Nada es lo suficientemente bueno, y dentro de la felicidad también hay lágrimas. No podemos atribuirle al blanco el frio, y al amarillo el calor, porque los colores más calientes, también enfrían el alma." _Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

**_Tres meses después…_**

El tiempo pasa volando, de manera inexorable e indetenible. En el transcurso de las manecillas del reloj, no es extraño ver como a nuestro alrededor las cosas cambian. Los arboles, algún día despoblados de vestiduras, consiguen el verdor natural y hermoso que los acompaña.

La gente madura. Crece, se desplazan, cambian. Se mudan, se unen, se pelan. Se reconcilian y vuelven a empezar.

En el transcurrir de un segundo, la vida de la gente puede cambiar más de lo que creemos. Volvemos a ser, y más tarde, mutamos. Empezamos de nuevo, con solo levantar la cabeza a la mañana siguiente.

Nos miramos al espejo, caminamos unos centímetros, arrancamos la hoja anterior del calendario, vemos un número nuevo, un mes distinto, una hora diferente, y entonces volvemos a empezar.

Se redefinen las cosas. El sol se vuelve a mostrar en todo su esplendor. Los suelos vuelven a tener sus colores. Los abrigos vuelven a los armarios, los guantes hasta la próxima temporada, pasan los meses y entonces, regresa la primavera. El invierno cede su reino de frio, blancura y soledad, le da paso al verde, al calor y al renacer. Una vez más se inicia el ciclo.

En tres meses, pasan muchas cosas más que la llegada de las hojas.

-Bella ¿estás con nosotras?- me llamo la atención Alice.

-Por supuesto Alice, ese vestido es perfecto.- afirme, perdiendo mi vista en la pieza blanca finamente tendida frente a mí.

-Bella por favor, este es el clásico vestido, que una romántica empedernida como yo usaría, pero tú y yo sabemos…- y entonces, como pasaba hace algunas semanas, mas bien, meses, mi cerebro volvía a suprimir la información que salió de la boca de Alice.

Aquellas cosas que no te brindan ningún tipo de paz mental, simplemente, terminas por eliminarlas. El exceso de información en tu cerebro, termina por ocupar espacio valioso, y sale por tus oídos a borbotones.

Borbotones de información extra.

-Una vez más, te quedaste divagando.- me reclamo Alice.

-Lo siento Alice, realmente estoy cansada.- me excuse. Me deje caer en el sillón mullido detrás de mis rodillas, y enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos, apoyadas firmemente en mis piernas.

Sobe mis sienes con la expresión perdida en la lujosa tienda a mí alrededor. Mujeres entraban y salían con fundas rellenas de satén, encaje y tul. Todas con hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros e ilusiones renovadas.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- susurro Alice, mientras sobaba mi espalda. Asentí y a duras penas logre ponerme de pie y arrastrar mi bolso fuera del sofá.

Caminamos algunas cuadras más, en las transitadas calles del centro de New York, más por guía de Alice, que por algún tipo de conciencia mía.

"_Escucho tus teorías" _ se repitió dentro de mi cabeza, como en los últimos meses.

Meses en los que no escuche su voz, más que en mis recuerdos.

"_¿Con quién crees que me case?"_Como una niña fui engañada por más de sus juegos mentales.

Íbamos a terminar matándonos a este paso, inmaduro y desconsolador.

-Aun no termino de impresionarme de todo lo que paso con Rose.- parloteo Alice, mientras entrabamos a otra boutique de alta costura.- ¿Quién demonios se imaginaba a mi hermana embarazada, casada y formando un hogar? Te lo juro Bells, me veía a mi primero en eso, que a Rose. ¿Y con Emmet? El hombre a quien juro que le cortaría las bolas un día. Mas que cortárselas, parece habérselas besado.- sonreí a medias, recordando la imagen de la hermosa y embazada Rose, con un brillante anillo dorado en su mano.

Anillo que era asquerosamente parecido al que llevaba yo hace seis años en el dedo anular, justo compañero del que a Edward le dio por usar tres meses atrás.

Nuestro anillo de bodas. Edward salió a caminar en medio de Wall Street con nuestro anillo de bodas. Exhibió con orgullo aquella nefasta prueba de como se puede botar por la ventana, un saco de tiempo inexorable y de paciencia incalculable.

Como pudimos acabar con nuestra vida, cuando esta apenas comenzaba.

-Bells, no quiero presionarte, pero realmente, no poseemos demasiado tiempo y necesito de tu mayor disposición y colaboración. Este clase de cosas no se hacen solas, y se necesita de la plena conciencia tuya para que funcionen.- Alice interrumpió mi frio y distante monologo interior.

-Tienes razón enana, es solo que estoy agotada de tanto caminar. Realmente me gustaría dejarlo para mañana, si no es demasiado.- sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás, mientras bufaba de manera arrogante.

-Regresa mañana Bells.- no hizo falta que le diera un sujeto definido a su frase. Mi mente analizo la información a gran velocidad y proceso de quien se trataba.

-Está bien, supuse que no podría pasar toda la vida jugando a administrar su restaurant en Londres.- susurre perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlas?- Alice se dejo caer sobre el caro sofá de la sala de estar de la tienda y le señalo a la dependienta que nos diera unos minutos.

-Aun me pregunto cuándo dejaras tu de jugar a la maravillosa y feliz…- la detuve.

-No estoy jugando Alice. Nunca lo hice, ni la primera vez, ni ahora. No lo será jamás. Puede fallar una vez, pero no dos. Ahora, si me disculpas, realmente tu mal humor, no ayuda en nada a la situación. Te dejara aquí, veras vestidos lindos para las damas y continuaremos mañana. Estoy demasiado cansada ahora mismo.- suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, mientras se perdía entre los closet repletos de fundas para vestidos.

-En algún momento tu corazón te declarara la guerra Bella. Terminaran por ser dos naciones independientes, ya lo veras.

Manotee el aire para restarle importancia y me concentre en el chirriante sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, en el momento en que la deje chocar contra el marco.

Camine a paso apresurado por las calles, atropellando de vez en cuando a algunas personas. Sobe mi frente para tratar de eliminar la pequeña capa de sudor que se formo en esta, y apresure el paso.

A lo largo, más allá de donde alcazaba mi vista, la Estatua de la Libertad, se reía de la mí.

¿Quién demonios me mando a meterme en este problema? Podría haber dicho que no, era fácil, sí o no. Tenía más de una opción, pero como siempre, quise pensar que tenía solo una.

En algún punto de esta excursión de hoy, me había dejado convencer por Alice, de recorrer la ciudad a pie en búsqueda de las mejores tiendas. Ahora, cuando el calor apretaba, en la entrada de la primera y futuro verano, en la zona más transitada y congestionada de la ciudad, me arrepentía de seguirle el paso.

"_Regresa mañana" _mi cabeza hizo eco de las palabras de Alice y me estremecí.

"_-Es la estupidez mas grande que harás jamás. Si alguna vez pensaste que casarte conmigo era una gran estupidez, esto lo supera con creces._

_-No sé si lo notaste Edward Cullen, pero no necesito tu permiso, acuerdo o bendición para nada de lo que haga con mi vida. Es una decisión tomada, que solo me incumbe a mí, y alguno de los que tenga que ver con mi vida.- las aletas de su nariz estaban fuertemente dilatadas._

_-Con una carajo Bella, si yo no tengo que ver con tu vida, nadie más tiene que ver con ella. Fuiste mi esposa por tres años, mi mujer en todos los aspectos, carnales, legales y espirituales. Teníamos planes de vida ¿O es que ya los olvidaste?- se acerco peligrosamente a mí, acorralándome contra la pared. En el fondo, los ladridos de Milagro, encerrado en mi habitación, hacía de eco de nuestros gritos._

_-Ojala Dios fuera lo suficientemente benévolo, como para que se me olvidara. Hazte un favor, hazme uno a mí, y a todo el jodido planeta, quítate ese maldito anillo, vete a tu casa, saca todas mis cosas de ella y procura comenzar a tener una vida Edward. Esto es patético, para ti, para mí y para ese cementerio donde vives. Consíguete una mujer, hazla tu novia y follatela todas las noches. Follar con la misma mujer durante un largo periodo, no hará que se te caiga.- su estruendosa risa, hizo crecer más mi furia._

_-No seas idiota Bella, si así fuera, se me hubiese caído de tanto follarte.- apreté los puños con fuerza y lo empuje fuera de mi camino._

_-Está visto que lo único que te salvo perderla, es que no la mantenías solo dentro de mí, sino dentro de cuanta vagina se te pasara por el frente.-el teléfono interrumpió nuestros gritos._

_-No puedo creer que desvíes el tema de esta manera.- rodé los ojos y conteste el teléfono de mala manera._

_-Está todo bien amor, no hay problema.- susurre, tratando de mantener a raya mi acelerado corazón._

_-¿Bien? Por Dios Bella, dile que acabas de follar con tu ex marido, para luego mostrarle la gran piedra que llevas en tu mano. Se honesta por una vez en tu vida._

_-Nada amor, Alice y sus cosas.- trate de tranquilizar las preguntas de Jake.- Déjame me desasgo de ella, y te llamo. Si, no hay problema, yo también.- colgué con furia y me fui directo al rostro de Edward con la mano alzada._

_-Vete al diablo Edward Cullen. Por una vez en tu vida, no me jodas tanto y termina de dejarme ser. Vete al infierno._

_Edward se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, con su mano derecha intentando apaciguar el ardor producido por la cachetada reciente. Aproveche su distracción para empujarlo fuera de casa. Una vez que cruzo el umbral de la puerta, le lance a sus narices, su camiseta. Ni siquiera reacciono a tomarla, solo la dejo caer frente a sus ojos, mientras la puerta de madera falsa, se estrellaba en sus narices._

Fue la última vez que hable con Edward en estos meses. Dos días después de esto, supe que se había ido a Londres, con la excusa de administrar de primera mano su sucursal de restaurant.

Alice, fue la única que supo que Edward había salido huyendo. Más bien, que yo lo corrí. Luego de nuestra discusión de esa noche, termino por irse. Nos supimos nada de él, excepto por la comunicación directa que tenia con su ahora, recuperada madre.

Tres meses estuvo fuera, y mañana regresaría.

Tome un taxi y le susurre a borbotones la dirección, mientras mis ojos pesaban cada vez más, a causa del sueño.

"_Hazle un favor a toda la ciudad y trata de dormir un poco esta noche"- _sonó mi teléfono y leí el mensaje de Alice por BlackBerry Messenger.

Recosté mi cabeza del asiento de cuero de sintético, mientras por la ventana, miraba las imágenes de la ciudad, acompañada de la clara luz del día, en un martes común, a las tres de la tarde, con el sol en pleno apogeo, luchando contra los rascacielos, filtrando sus rayos entre estos.

El día seguía, el tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian, e inevitablemente todo vuelve a comenzar. La gravedad no perdona.

El gorgoteo de los carros, las palabras de los transeúntes, la música y la actividad de las calles, no se detuvo, aun así, cuando llegamos a la parte más apartada de Manhattan, donde se encontraba mi conjunto residencial.

Abandonada por el cansancio, producto de las muchas noches de mal dormir, me arrastre fuera del auto, y una vez que cancele el valor del taxímetro, me arrastre al ascensor.

Las llaves entraron solas en la cerradura de la reja. Una vez que logre retirar el pasador de ambas puertas, y fui recibida por Milagro agitando su cola de manera alegre, logre volver a sentir un poco de paz.

Me deshice de los zapatos a la entrada de mi cuarto, y por inercia, caí en la cama de cabeza.

Cerré los ojos, y logre dormir un poco más que las noches anteriores, de los pasados dos meses.

"_-¿Matrimonio? No puedo creer que no reconozcas el anillo que tú misma pusiste aquí.- levanto su mano izquierda, y el sencillo, reluciente y fino anillo de oro se destaco de entre sus demás dedos. Jure reconocerlo a millones de kilómetros de distancia, pero aquella tarde de hace tres días, no supe verlo._

_-Es estúpido.- se me escapo._

_-No me dejaría poner en este dedo, ningún otro anillo, por nadie más. Para siempre ¿recuerdas?- me reí histéricamente._

_-Divorcio ¿recuerdas?-_

Me desperté sobresaltada, presa una vez más, de los repetitivos recuerdos de nuestra última discusión, tres días después de mi ataque, nada justificado y estúpido, de celos.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba mi voz, en el contestador automático del teléfono de la casa.

-_"Amor, espero que estés mejor. Últimamente te he visto tan poco que realmente te extraño. ¿Te apetece ir a comer esta noche? Tal vez estar un rato juntos, podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ese repentino problema tuyo con el sueño. Me gustaría que te lo hicieras ver. Bueno, parezco un loco hablando con tu contestador. En fin, llámame ¿si?- _sonreí a medias al escuchar el final del mensaje.

Mis ojos, se volvieron pesados de nuevo, y deje caer mi cabeza en las mullidas almohadas, con el eco de las palabras de Jake en mis oídos.

Como por arte de magia, no me desperté más, hasta las 11 de la mañana del día siguiente, logrando recuperar un poco de las horas de sueño perdidas durante días.

Encontré una innumerable cantidad de mensajes en mi contestador de casa y en mi teléfono. Muchos de Jake, y algunos de Alice, que al último mensaje, me dejaba saber que estaba más tranquila, porque sospechaba que dormía.

Mi amiga, me conocía.

-_No puede ser, al fin se algo de ti Bella.- _me contesto Jake, con un tono lleno de pánico.

Camine con el teléfono en mano y mis pies descalzos, en contacto con el frio piso de madera, hasta los grandes ventanales panorámicos. Descorrí las cortinas, oscuras y tupidas, dejando entrar toda la luz del sol al apartamento. Dentro de la sala, se generaron varias sombras, producto de los edificios que se atravesaban en la caída de luz.

Ante mi, New York en todo su esplendor, brillante y renaciente, con las calles convulsionadas y el sol en su apogeo. Sin ninguna nube y tupida de edificios, excéntricos, gigantes y artísticos.

-Lo siento Jake, llegue muerta de mi expedición con Alice, y me tire en la cama. No volví a saber de mi misma hasta ahora mismo. Lamento mucho haberte asustado.- me disculpe sinceramente.

-_Está bien, me alegra que hayas dormidos un poco. Sinceramente me tenía muy preocupado ese cuadro de estrés que estabas llevando. Las horas de sueño son sagradas amor, y tu las estabas perdiendo con creces.- _asentí con la cabeza, como si me estuviera viendo.

-Es cierto Jake, gracias al cielo, puede descansar un poco anoche. Si soy honesta aun, tengo sueño.- me reí un poco.

-_¿Tuviste éxito en tu búsqueda de ayer?-_ su pregunta elimino de inmediato mi tonta sonrisa.

-No puedo hablarte de eso Jake.- desvié el tema con supersticiones baratas, y así lo mantuve, hasta que colgué, con la promesa de ir a verlo hoy en la noche, a su regreso del trabajo.

Encendí mi laptop y me senté en la punta de la mesa del comedor, con las piernas cruzadas, y un gran tarro de café humeante frente a mí.

A pesar de lo brillante y caluroso que aparentaba ser el día afuera, dentro del apartamento, se sentía algo gélido y solitario.

Abrí una página del buscador de internet, y teclee a gran velocidad mis deseos.

A los segundos, frente a mí se mostraron millones de fotos distintas, llenas de colores, risas y vidas, Todas protagonizadas por algo, piezas gigantes de color blanco.

El timbre me saco de mi profunda concentración en la pantalla del computador.

-Voy.- anuncie, tratando de calmar el inminente sonido, del timbre, que me digne a poner en la puerta.

Recogí mi desordenado cabello en una improvisada coleta alta, antes de abrir la puerta.

Por acto reflejo, ajuste más mi bata al cuerpo, ante la presencia en mi puerta.

-Hola Bells.- susurro Edward, con un extraño acento, demasiado ingles, para sus verdaderas raíces.

-Hola Edward.- le conteste como en piloto automático, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

-¿Puedo?- señalo el interior de la casa con la mano y me parte para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Cómo te fue en Londres?- indague, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Preferí mantenerlo a distancia, por lo cual, camine hasta la cocina.

-Bastante bien. Las finanzas del restaurant son excelentes y el proyecto es todo un éxito. Los londinenses aman el concepto de verano dentro de un local, porque siempre les llueve.- de sus labios broto una risa nerviosa.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Un poco de agua no estaría nada mal.- asentí con la cabeza y le serví el vaso de agua más grande que encontré en la lacena.

Camine con cautela a su encuentro y extendí el vaso entre nosotros. Su mano y la mía hicieron contacto momentáneo cuando fue a tomar el vaso. El chispazo clásico entre nosotros se siento, haciendo bajar su mirada para encontrarse con mi mano.

-Así que, ¿sigue en pie?- señalo con la mirada, el reluciente y hermoso anillo en mi mano.

-¿Pensaste lo contrario?- pregunte enojada.- ¿Creíste que porque hicieras un berrinche de unos meses, te fueras del país y jugaras al maduro, yo echaría para atrás mi vida? Que elemental eres.- agradecí que ya hubiera sujetado el vaso, porque lo solté sin más y me aleje de él.

-Vamos, Bella, no se trata de lo que yo esperaba de ti, sino de lo que tu esperas de ti misma. ¿Estos tres meses no te han alcanzado para darte cuenta que es estúpido lo que intentas?- bufe descontrolada.

-Edward, no estoy de ánimos para discutir este tema. Ya lo hicimos hace meses y realmente no llegaste a tu punto. Cada uno en su vida y listo.- lo escuche reírse.

-Juguemos a que somos lo suficientemente civilizados como para que me invites a tu boda con Jacob y yo compre un traje para ir. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Puedo terminar usando el que te guste más, con tal, es tu boda.- me rasque la cabeza de manera desesperada y lo enfrente

-Tu invitación te llegara a la puerta de tu casa, y realmente prefiero que me sorprendas. Confió en tu buen gusto. Hare la invitación para dos personas, lleva a quien te dé la gana, menos a Tanya, ella y yo no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo. Planeo que cuando se entere, sea porque vio las fotos en el periódico.- pase por su lado y me encamine a la computadora, donde continúe con mi búsqueda de vestido.

-¿Te vestirás de blanco? Eso es patético Bella. Tenía sentido el día de nuestra boda, pero no ahora.- sentí sus palabras detrás de mí.

-No te metas en mis decisiones Edward. Usare el color que mas me guste el día de mi boda.

-¿Esa es la respuesta más inteligente que tienes?- me reclamo.

-¿Viniste a continuar la estúpida pelea de hace meses? Entiéndelo Edward, estoy comprometida, desde el santísimo día en que te llame, hasta el sol de hoy. Sigo estándolo, y lo estaré hasta dentro de unas semanas, cuando este anillo.- levante mi mano izquierda, mostrándole el anillo de compromiso.- se cambie por unas lindas y caras argollas, con mis iniciales y las de Jake talladas.

Edward tomo mi mano y la uso para acercarme a él.

-Podrás ponerte en las manos lo que te dé la gana. Vestir de blanco, usar sus anillos y llevar su apellido, pero sigues siendo mía, no lo olvides.- forcejee con él hasta que lograra soltarme.

-El santísimo día en que sea un objeto, será tuya.- camine hasta la puerta y la abrí.- Ahora, necesito que te vayas, tengo que salir a buscar mi vestido de novia, porque en unas semanas me caso, de blanco de nuevo, con el hombre perfecto.- su cara se retorció con una cierta mueca de dolor.

-El ser humano es el único animal que comete el mismo error dos veces.- susurro.

-Vete Edward, y por favor no regreses.- camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo una vez que cruzo el umbral.- Espero no volverte a ver hasta el día de mi boda.- y con esto cerré la puerta en su cara y me deslice contra esta.

El cuerpo entero me temblaba y las lágrimas se peleaban por salir de mis ojos.

Un hombro de mi bata se mantenía caído y mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi diafragma.

Y así como las hojas regresan, también vienen con ellas las torturas. Los tiempos de paz no duran para siempre, y el invierno no es el único cruel de la partida.

Es de egoístas pensar, que al cambiar de estación, las cosas lo hacen. La claridad puede instaurarse afuera, pero adentro, las cosas pueden ser exactamente iguales, o hasta peores.

Tenemos la costumbre, de asociar determinadas costumbres, actitudes y emociones, con momentos en el tiempo. Solemos pensar, que cuando dichos tiempos acaben, las cosas malas que han trascurrido en ellos, también.

Queremos creer que el invierno es el único frio. Que el blanco es el único que trasmite soledad y que solo hace falta la primavera para volver a sentirse bien.

Pero como todo, malo y bueno al mismo tiempo, cada momento tiene su propio margen de error. Para que algo malo pase, no hace falta que sea una estación determinada.

Porque si, la primavera tiene sus propios males.

* * *

**Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo1 Que les parece? Regrese antes de lo planeado, mientras mas pueda actualizar en el transcurso de esta semana, más avanzada dejare la historia. **

**Alguien vio por allí la sorpresita? Bueno, creo que todos la vimos, es tan choqueante, que todos lo hicimos.**

**Bella y Jacob se casan! Y ahora es primavera! Felicidades a las chicas que adivinaron que el anillo era el de bodas de Edward y Bella, porque es asi…**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto…**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	30. Te voy a dejar ir

**Te voy a dejar ir.**

"_Cuando amas a alguien, hay ciertas cosas que vienen implícitas. Para amar se necesita la cuota de valentía y madurez suficiente, para entender que a veces hay que renunciar a los proyectos más hermosos, ceder los sueños más anhelados, magullar nuestro propio corazón y dejar ir lo que más amamos, todo por…amor."_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

-En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.- mi mano izquierda se movió por inercia sobre mi frente, pecho y vientre, hasta llegar a mis labios, donde deposite un suave y lejano beso, intentando no interferir con mi lápiz labial.

Por el refilón del ojo, observe la hermosa y radiante sonrisa de Jacob, plantada en toda la extensión de sus finos labios, mientras se persignaba.

-Estamos reunidos el día de hoy, con e motivo de celebrar la unión ante los ojos de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, de nuestro fieles Isabella Marie Swan y Jacob Black…- la voz del cura perdió intensidad dentro de mi cabeza, a medida que daba inicio a la ceremonia.

Mis manos intentaron limpiar el sudor frio que corría por ellas, contra la suave y elegante falda blanca de satén. La perfección de las distintas capas superpuestas unas sobre otras, me impacto.

En mi cabeza, mi cuero cabelludo reclamaba un descanso, del templado y elaborado moño, lleno de muchas y muchas trenzas, unidas las unas a las otras, con una peineta azul, que hacia juego con el listón en mi cintura.

Mi vista se desvió del Padre frente a mis ojos y se ubico por encima de su cabeza. En el centro del altar, en la parte más alta y rodeada de adornos y vitrales, Cristo en su Cruz.

"-Si acaso me estoy equivocando, perdóname Jesús."- rece dentro de mi mente, a medida que avanzaba la ceremonia.

Como en piloto automático, continúe rezando una y otra vez, sin más deseos, que hacer realidad mis plegarias.

"-Si allá arriba de verdad estas, y tienes la capacidad de entender aquellas cosas, que obviamente yo no, ayúdame a no caer una vez más. Aléjame de aquello que pueda terminar conmigo. No permitas en nombre de todo lo bueno, que mi corazón se destruya una vez mas."- le sonreí a Jacob una vez que tomamos asiento frente al altar.

-¿Aceptas por esposo a Jacob Black, para amarlo, respetarlo, honrarlo y acompañarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?- el único momento en muchos minutos en que tendría que abrir la boca.

"-Si esto va a acabar conmigo Jesús, detenme ahora mismo. Si esto nos destruirá, no permitas tal hecatombe".- tome una bocanada grande de aire, mientras observaba la labrada y cuidada cruz sobre mi cabeza. En ella, con expresión adolorida y derrotada, descansando en la paz de su muerte, Jesús crucificado.

-Acepto.- broto de mis labios en un suave murmullo, mientras ataba mi paz mental, a la armonía de la expresión de Cristo en la cruz.

"-No me permitas dañarlo Dios. No permitas jamás que algo salga mal. Que mi corazón lo asfixie. No dejes que nada mate mis esperanzas."- frote mis manos con mayor intensidad contra el fino vestido sobre mi cuerpo.

Repentinamente, sentí un inmenso calor recórreme la espina dorsal, y estirarse por todo mi cuerpo. La iglesia, estaba en un silencio aparente, mientras el padre le dirigía la palabra a Jacob.

Todo mi cuerpo se incendio de calor vivo. Comencé a sudar de manera disimulada pero no menos molesta. Repentinamente, la tarde fresca de primavera, careció de brisa y los arboles afuera se mantuvieron inmóviles.

Los ventanales, enormes, que se mantenían abiertos, no eran suficientes para sofocar la oleada de calor dentro del lugar. Por el refilón del ojo, pude notar a Alice, Rose y Esme, intentando abanicarse con las manos.

Rosalie trataba en vano de sobar su abultada panza de solo dos meses y medio, mientras en su frente, una ligera y brillante capa de sudor se veía.

Alice retiro a Rose del lugar y la dejo descansar junto a Emmet, que se dedico a abanicar a su embarazada y acalorada mujer.

-¿Bella?- me llamo la atención el Padre.

-¿Si?- repentinamente, me hallaba perdida en plena ceremonia.

-Tus votos linda.- la sonrisa paciente del Cura no se hizo esperar. Me regalo una mirada de compresión y me extendió en su mano, la hoja blanca finamente doblada, que horas atrás Alice había dejado en sus manos, con mis votos nupciales dentro.

Me aclare la garganta de forma escandalosa, y mire hacia mi lado izquierdo, encontrando la expresión sonriente de Esme y de Alice.

-Jacob, tu llegado a mi vida, ha sido como la explosión de una supernova.- el publico en la iglesia, incluido Jacob, rieron de manera baja ante mis palabras. No pude evitar sonreír, al ver la expresión alegre y casi llorosa de Jacob.- Toda una revolución en el cosmos. Una revolución que ha generado desechos. Que luego de la explosión, a expulsado millones de materiales al espacio. Ha expulsado compañía, amistad, solidaridad, risas, esperanza y amor. Mucho amor.- suspire antes de proseguir.

-Nuestro encuentro, es como el Big Bang.- Jake soltó la carcajada, recordando aquella vieja analogía que el mismo había usado.- Nadie sabe si es verdad, pocos la entienden, pero para ti y para mi tienen mucho más que sentido. Es la teoría del inicio de nuestro propio mundo. Uno que comenzó aquella noche cuando nos encontramos y colisionamos.- baje la mirada y releí la ultima parte.- Gracias por colisionar contra mi mundo Jacob, porque me has permitido salir al mundo real una vez más. Me has dado la luz que necesitaba para volver a ver, las palabras que necesitaba para continuar escuchando, la fe para rezar y las herramientas, para reencontrarme con el pasado y dejarlo atrás. Gracias por haberme dado una vida nueva, y haber hecho de mi, una mejor persona.

No faltaron los aullidos bajos de aprobación y ternura entre los presentes en la pequeña iglesia.

"-Si había alguna razón por la cual no debía continuar, Señor Jesús, dicha información llego tarde, porque lo hice y lo continuare hasta el final. No permitas que me equivoque Señor, porque esta vez se me ira la vida"-rece por una última vez, antes de comenzar a escuchar los votos de Jacob.

-Bella, con el nombre más perfecto que alguien más pudo idear para ti. Has de hecho de mi vida, algo diferente, mágico, atropellado, dramático y hermoso. Me has enseñado el valor de volverlo a hacer, de la determinación y el poder de las miradas. La capacidad de continuar. Me has mostrado el material del que están hechos los sueños verdaderos, y como la paciencia es la clave de todo proyecto. Has sido el perfecto ejemplo de la calma que se necesita para triunfar. Que el invierno es cruel pero que la primavera reconstruye todo. Me mostraste que es la dependencia. Como se siente amar a alguien hasta el punto del dolor. Como el corazón se dilata cuando una mirada se encuentra con otra, y como se es mas hombre, a medida que aprendes a amar mas a una mujer. Tu, has sido esa mujer Isabella, la que me enseño que extrañar, amar, soñar y volar, con todo el cuerpo y la vez, solo con el corazón.- mis ojos se aguaron un poco una vez que termino sus palabras y él me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Regresamos a nuestra posición inicial, ambos frente al altar, bajo la estricta mirada del Padre. Escuchamos algunas palabras más de este, antes que nos sentenciara.

-Los que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.- Jacob dio medio vuelta, y con un corto paso, encontró sus labios con los míos. El beso fue casto y sencillo, pero cargado de dramatismo, encuentro y emoción por su parte.

De fondo, se escuchaban los múltiples aplausos de los presentes, y algunas que otras palabras cargadas de buenos deseos y felicidad.

-Todo estará bien pequeña, ya lo veras.- mis ojos buscaron a los de Jake, una vez que sus labios abandonaron los míos. Lo primero que mi mente ubico, fue un par de ojos verdes, llenos de esperanza y amor. Las facciones oscuras y toscas de Jacob, cambiaron por las masculinas y claras de Edward el día de nuestra boda.

"_-Respira Bella. La peor parte ya paso.- susurro Edward en mi oído, antes de voltearnos ante los presentes._

_-Permítanme felicitarlos.- susurro el juez de paz, antes de extenderle la mano a Edward. Se estrecharon amistosamente y Edward compartió con él una sincera sonrisa._

_-Aun estoy como en shock.- le susurre como pude, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo construido a medio jardín. A nuestros lados, millones de sillas, finamente vestidas con telares blancos, yacían vacías, mientras los invitados se aproximaban a nosotros._

_-Es envidiable conseguir jóvenes en esta época, que quieran llevar su amor tan lejos.- nos susurro una amiga muy cercana de la familia Cullen en su felicitación._

_-Nos amamos demasiado para simplemente dejarlo pasar.- le conteste, retomando de a poco mi temperatura corporal. Edward me sonrió y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Su dedo medio rozo mi anillo de compromiso, que ahora descansaba en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha._

_-Bueno señora Cullen, aquí comienzan nuestras vidas.- nos detuvimos a mitad del pasillo, con los invitados revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, entre palabras y felicitaciones para nosotros y nuestros padres._

_-¿Para siempre?- pregunte acercándome para abrasarlo._

_-Para siempre.- con esa frase, separamos nuestra manos y cada uno emprendió un camino contrario, dividiéndonos los invitados._

_A pesar de todas las personas con quienes interactuamos, y el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos en el transcurrir de la velada, nuestros corazones continuaron latiendo al mismo ritmo y sintonía, el resto de la noche y posiblemente el resto de nuestras vidas."_

-¿Para siempre?- me pregunto Jacob, devolviéndome al presente.

Me limite a sonreírle y le apreté la mano, antes de entregarme al abrazo que Alice estaba tratando de darme.

"-Para siempre es demasiado tiempo Jake."- pensé dentro de mí, mientras le sonreía a las chicas que emocionadas se guindaban de mi cuello.

Una vez que alcance a contestar los brazos de mis amigas, de mi madre y de Esme, me guinde del brazo de mi esposo y caminamos el resto del trayecto de la iglesia.

No pude evitar llevar mi vista a la desgastada alfombra roja bajo mis pies. Entre paso y paso, bajo las capas de tela blanca, se asomaban mis delicados y muy altos tacones, de tono marfil, finamente ajustados a mi tobillo por algunas trabillas.

A medida que nos aproximábamos a la puerta, podía sentir mas y mas personas pisándome los talones. Todos y cada uno de ellos persiguiendo nuestra procesión de amor y dejando atrás las horas de palabras y promesas, dichas en el altar, bajo los ojos de Dios.

Una vez nos hallamos en la puerta, me solté de Jacob. Dicho hecho se gano las miradas extrañadas de las personas que caminaban a nuestro lado, y las que detrás de nosotros, perseguían nuestros pasos, se detuvieron.

Me di la vuelta con la mayor concentración posible. Les sonreí a los invitados detrás de mí, y lleve mi vista al fondo de la iglesia, en la parte más alta, hasta Cristo.

"-Perdóname Jesús. Tal vez sea prepotente. Tal vez me equivoque. Puede que no sea lo mejor. Nadie quita que sea un error. Probablemente me este colgando de un hilo que no me sostiene y más tarde termine pidiendo piedad a tus pies. Exculpa mi soberbia y terquedad, pero esta noche, voy a prenderle fuego a la lluvia, aunque parezca imposible.- di media vuelta, volví a tomar la mano de Jacob, y una vez que puse un pie en el primer escalón de la entrada, me persigne.

Fuimos atacados por una lluvia enorme de arroz, papelillo blanco y pétalos de rosa, que arranco más de una carcajadas de nuestros labios. En un vano de intento de protegerme, Jacob me abrazo. Cada uno de los granos de arroz, reboto contra su espalda, antes de caer al suelo.

Sonreí de manera distraída y seguí con mi vista la trayectoria de un pétalo de rosa blanca que había chocado con Jacob.

Mi vista fijo especial atención, en aquel trozo de papel marfil, fino, troquelado e impreso, que descansaba en el piso de cemento de la acera, justo al lado de aquel pétalo que había seguido de manera persistente.

"_Isabella Marie Swan y Jacob Black tienen el honor de invitarlo a usted:_

_Edward Cullen_

_A su unión matrimonial antes los ojos de Dios, el día 6 de mayo de 2012…"_

Mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente, antes de volverse abrir, esta vez con la vista enfocada en el carro blanco de antaño, que nos esperaba con la puerta abierta, y un sonriente chofer.

Me sujete de Jacob mientras Alice y Jennifer me ayudaban a meter la cola del vestido dentro del auto conmigo. Una vez dentro, mientras Jacob abrazaba por última vez a su mejor amigo y padrino, Richard, mi atención se volvió a desviar hasta la invitación que descansaba en el piso, al algunos metros de mi.

Edward había estado aquí, había venido a mi boda, como me prometió.

Me lleve la mano izquierda a la cara y me sorprendí al reconocer ese extraño destello desde mis dedos. Una vez más volvía a tener una pieza de oro descansando en mi dedo anular.

-Estuvo aquí.- deletreo con los labios Alice, mientras Jacob se subía al auto al lado de mí. Aproxime la mano entre el cuerpo de Jake y a través de la ventana me despedí de ella.

-Lo sé.- deletree también.- Hablamos en la recepción.

Alice se limito a asentir y se acerco a Rose, quien aun trataba en vano, de abanicarse. Las seguí con la vista por la ventanilla, hasta que la velocidad del auto, nos alejo en demasiada de la iglesia, donde desde ya los invitados se aproximaban a sus autos, para manejar hasta el hotel, donde se daría la recepción.

Suspire con un poco mas de calma y agradecí el cómodo y relajante silencio dentro del auto.

A pesar de su silencio, Jacob jamás cambio la sonrisa que mantenía desde temprano plantada en sus labios. Extendió su mano por el espacio y entrelazo nuestro dedos.

Le di una mirada agradecida y una sonrisa, antes de apretar la mano que tenia entre la mía.

-Te amo.- susurro Jake, acercándose para besarme.

-Yo también.- me deje besar por él, estaba vez de una manera mucho más personal que en la iglesia.

Su lengua se encontró con la mía de primera mano y danzaron de manera armónica. En algún punto del beso, simplemente me deje hacer, y me entregue en sus brazos. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre mi cintura, arrugando un poco el fino lazo de listón azul en la parte media de mi espalda.

Sus labios no le dieron tregua a los míos por unos largos minutos. Mordisqueo de manera suave mi labio inferior, ganándose algunas risillas nerviosas de mi parte.

-Me haces cosquillas.- le advertí, mientras continuaba besándome.

Sus labios dejaron los míos, para desplazarse a mi frente donde se posicionaron con calma.

-Muchísimas gracias por hacerme tan feliz Bella.- susurro sobre esta antes de besarme. Se siento como el aleteo de una mariposa, suave y ligero.

Cerré los parpados con fuerza, tratando de contener el desborde de emociones que penaban en mi pecho. Su rostro se deslizo sobre el mío, hasta descansar su frente sobre la mía.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Jake.- fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios, mientras me mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron unos minutos más, en donde ninguno dijo nada, solo nos dedicamos a sentir el calor y presencia del otro, sostenidos por nuestras frentes, y con sonrisas plasmadas en nuestros labios.

Jacob decidió cambiar de posición y paso sus brazos por mis hombros, enterrando mi rostro en su amplio y perfumado pecho.

-Que bien hueles amor.- susurre, olisqueando su fino traje negro.

-Gracias Señora Black.- me estremecí de manera involuntaria al escuchar mi nuevo nombre.

"_-¿Lista Señora Cullen?- sonreí y tome su mano._

_-Contigo, siempre estoy lista Señor Cullen.- le conteste, dejándome llevar por el, hasta el auto, que nos esperaba."_

Un extraño agujero se filtro en mi estomago, mientras aquel recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Me apreté aun mas al cuerpo de Jacob, buscando consuelo y olvido.

"_-Mi amada Señora Cullen.- sus labios viajaron mas debajo de mi cuello, hasta el escote de mi vestido.- Esta noche, será perfecta amor, porque a partir de hoy y para siempre, serás la Señora Cullen.- sus manos se filtraron por mi cintura, hasta el cierre de mi vestido."_

Trate de hacer bajar por mi garganta el gigantesco nudo que se había formado en esta.

"_-Vamos Señora Cullen, quiero salir.- continuo sacudiéndome por el brazo._

_-Debes dejar de usar mi nuevo apellido de esa manera, sabes que cuando lo haces me pongo estúpida.- le confesé._

_Mi mayor debilidad, desde el momento en que habíamos contraído matrimonio, era que usara mi nuevo apellido. Escuchar la contracción entre mi nombre y su apellido, impuesto a fuerza de amor sobre el mío, derretía mi corazón y me recordaba lo suya que era."_

Estruje mi rostro un poco, antes de tomar la mano que Jacob me extendía ya fuera del auto.

Con suma delicadeza me baje y acomode como pude la cola del vestido, antes de tener de nuevo a Alice y Esme detrás de mí, haciendo esa parte del trabajo.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Alice al oído, mientras reacomodaba el lazo en mi espalda.

-Maravillosamente Alice. Me acabo de casar con el hombre que amo ¿Qué mejor que eso?- me voz se quebró un poco al final de la frase, y rece porque Alice no lo recordara.

-Ya he escuchado eso una vez Bella, y ese de allí.- dirigí mi mirada a Jake, que sostenía con fuerza mi mano, mientras Esme extendía la cola del vestido.- no es ni la sombra de parecido que Edward.- asentí con la cabeza antes de tenerla frente a mi.- Sonríe, que tú misma lo has dicho, no hay nada mejor que esto ahora mismo.- le regale mi mejor sonrisa honesta, y pareció ser suficiente, porque en contra parte recibí una de ella.

-Lista pequeña.- Esme puso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra coloco un mecho de mi cabello, detrás de mi oreja.

Me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla con sinceridad.

-Gracias por estar aquí Esme. Es realmente importante para mí que así sea. Siento mucho que lo mío con ti hijo no funcionara, pero habla mucho de ti, que a pesar de todo, estés aquí. Esta es mi segunda oportunidad y espero que Edward pronto encuentre la suya.- Esme me sonrió y estrecho mas mi cintura.

-Me harás llorar cielo, y el rímel terminara haciendo unas espantosas sombras sobre mi rostro. Suerte Bella, realmente te lo mereces.- suspire y me aleje de ellas, para caminar de la mano de Jacob por el salón.

Atravesamos el inmenso salón, decorado en blanco, tonos de marfil y azul, del mismo tono del listón de mi vestido. Por el, aun corrían algunos de los empleados, preparando todo para la llegada de los invitados en media hora.

Nosotros nos encaminamos hasta el corredor final, que termino por llevarnos a un pequeño salón, que servía de bodega y habitación para nosotros.

Alii estaríamos, en la comodidad de los mullidos sillones y con aire acondicionado, esperando que los invitados comenzaran a llegar para hacer nuestra entrada.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- me pregunto Jacob, abrazándome por detrás, mientras analizaba mi imagen en el espejo.

Realmente había sido poco el tiempo que había tenido para observarme esta mañana, cuando me habían arreglado.

La maquilladora y peluquera se había retrasado en llegar a mi apartamento, por lo cual, había terminado de arreglarme justo en el límite de tiempo, impidiéndome verme por más de dos o tres minutos.

-Un poco, no lo niego.- gire mi cabeza a la izquierda, con la esperanza que la imagen en el espejo no lo hiciera. Con la esperanza que la hermosa mujer allí reflejada no fuera yo.

Usando aquel hermoso vestido blanco, entallado en la parte superior y un poco volátil en la parte inferior, compuesto de capas superpuestas unas sobre otras, de tonos tornasol, haciendo brillo a la luz. Con una hermosa cola detrás de este, de la misma tela tornasol, que salía de aquella ultima capa del vestido.

Un moño hermoso y elegante, compuesto de muchas trenzas que estaña hechas desde el principio de mi cuero cabelludo y que lo mantenían templado con fuerza hacia atrás. Sujeta a un lado del moño, la hermosa peineta azul eléctrico, de piedras de zafiro, regalo de Emmet y Rosalie para esta mañana.

Un maquillaje suave. Los ojos delineados, con un poco de rímel y sombra blanca acumulada en mis lagrimales, dándole brillo al parpadear. Una ligera capa de base, un poco de polvo y otro poco de rubor. Los labios, con una ligera capa de pintura rosa fuerte y por encima brillo labial escarchado, dándole vida a mi rostro.

Tosa esta descripción pertenecía a una mujer hermosa, reflejada en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo frente a mí. Mujer que no parecía ser yo.

-Estas hermosa cielo.- Jake pareció notar mi análisis y me abrazo mas a él.

Lo más insólito de la imagen en el espejo, no era solamente la belleza irreal de la mujer, sino el brillo hermoso y singular en los ojos de aquel hombre especial detrás de ella, que la observaba.

La maravilla de sentimientos que se veían plasmados en sus ojos. Aquel par de luceros oscuros que detallaban cada rasgo de mi vestido y rostro, de manera amorosa, comprensiva y deseosa.

Lo más increíble de todo, era que aquella mujer tan insulsa, tan rota, tan descompuesta, abandonada, dramática y descuidada, pudiera estar acompañando esa tarde, por aquel hombre tan maravilloso y celestial.

Aquel hombre tan hermoso que estaba decidido a reconstruirla.

Suspire con fuerza antes de darme la vuelta entre sus brazos.

-Jamás igual de hermosa que tu guapo.- me decidí a bromear con él.

Mis manos se fueron hasta su corbatín de lazo y lo menearon de un lado a otro, dejándolo algo torcido.

En el bolsillo de su saco, descansaba un hermoso y sencillo buque que combinaba a la perfección con el ramo que yo llevaba.

-Oh, gracias hermosa dama, por notarlo.- me reí de su comentario, antes de besarlo.

-Parece irreal.- dije sobre sus labios.

-Creo que hasta que no amanezcas entre mis brazos, con mi anillo en el dedo, no me creeré todo esto.- me reí escandalosamente.

-Oh bueno, agradezcamos que eso será mañana en la mañana, porque sino, quien sabe cuánto tiempo andarías por allí, proclamándote soltero.- sonrió.

-Sería incapaz. Duerma contigo o no esta noche, ya eres mi esposa y yo soy el tuyo. Soy todo tuyo bebe, este anillo lo dice.- levanto su gran y morena mano frente a mí.

-No puede creer que tendré que conocer a tu familia el día de la boda. Que poca decencia la nuestra, que jamás los fuimos a visitar antes del matrimonio.

-Entre el día en que te pedí matrimonio y hoy no ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin contar que antes de todo esto te invite, pero me evadiste.- recordé aquella conversación en enero, que habíamos sostenido en Central Park, donde me ofreció ir a su casa.

-Tienes razón amor, pero realmente yo no me lo imaginaba ni por asomo.- le conteste, soltándome de sus brazos para sentarme.

-Yo tampoco amor. Vine a imaginármelo, solo cuando compre el anillo, dos semanas antes de pedírtelo.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos mantuvimos en silencio durante el resto del tiempo, solo compartiendo, uno que otro beso, abrazo o apretuje.

Fuimos interrumpidos por Alice, que entro como alma que llevaba el diablo.

En los instantes en que la puerta se mantuvo abierta, se filtro el sonido de la orquesta dentro de la habitación, acompañado del murmullo de la gente y el tintineo de las copas.

-Tu familia y la tuya están aquí.- nos señalo a ambos.- Y casi todos los invitados también, considero que es un buen momento para su entrada.- ambos nos miramos a la cara y asentimos.

Jacob se puso de pies y se acerco al espejo, donde aliso las arrugas inexistentes de su pantalón y enderezo su lazo.

-Listo. Las dejare solas unos minutos.- me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hasta la puerta, la cual cerro al salir.

Alice suspiro agradecida y se dejo caer en el sillón, mientras yo trataba de retocar el brillo de mis labios y alisar pequeñas arrugas de la tela.

-Necesito que me escuches con mucha atención Isabella Swan.- la observe ante el espejo y asentí, en señal de que la escuchaba.

-Allá afuera esta Edward. Fue uno de los primeros invitados en aparecer, y como tu insististe en invitarlo, no tenemos manera alguna de echarlo.- cerré los ojos en gesto de profunda concentración y me voltee.

-Pensé que había desechado la tarjeta.- dije.

-Lo hizo, a las afueras de la iglesia. El salió antes de que terminara la ceremonia, después que dijiste tus votos. Cuando salimos las tarjeta estaba allí, pero recuerda que el está en la lista.- asentí con la cabeza.- Necesito que por favor no vayas a hacer de esto un drama. Yo hable con él y le advertí que su comportara. Esme también lo hizo y hace unos minutos cuando Carlisle llego de la guardia, amenazo con sacarlo a patadas si intentaba alguna estupidez. No vayas tú a darle pie para su creatividad.

-Está bien Alice, no tengo entre mis planes hacer ningún show. Si lo invite, es porque estoy segura que puedo manejar la situación.

-¿Sabe Jacob que él está invitado?- asentí con la cabeza.- Pues entonces, no hay razón alguna para que nada salga bien. Jacob gracias al cielo es un hombre civilizado, Edward esta amenazado y tu controlada, los tres no tienen porque darnos un espectáculo. Ahora, a lo que vinimos.- se puso de pie y una vez reacomodo el lazo.

-Alice, es la cuarta vez en el día que lo acomodas.- murmure.

-Quiero que se vea perfecto para las fotos de la prensa.- sonreí y camine hasta la puerta. Una vez afuera, me encontré con Jacob.

Tome su mano con fuerza y esperamos a que Alice saliera y diera el anunció, para nosotros hacerlo.

Repentinamente el murmullo que provenía desde afuera se detuvo, y una voz masculina, comenzó a hablar.

No puedo explicar si eran mis nervios, o la distancia a la que estábamos, pero no estoy en capacidad de saber que fue específicamente lo que se dijo.

Lo que único que supe es que el salón había estallado en aplausos y esa fue nuestra señal.

Sujetando con fuerza la mano de Jacob comenzamos a caminar, acercándonos cada vez más a la claridad y dejando atrás el oscuro pasillo.

-Jake.- lo detuve por un segundo. Me miro y me indico que hablara.- Edward esta aquí.- continuamos caminando, esta vez más lento.

-No hay problema, era necesario que los viera para que lo entendiera.- fue su única respuesta, antes de apretar mas mi mano y salir a la claridad.

Millones de rostros se plantaron frente a nosotros y los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes.

Sonreí a todos y cada uno de los que observaba, aunque a ciencia cierta no podía reconocer ningún rostro en específico. Me deslice de la mano de Jake hasta el centro de la pista y comenzó a sonar la música.

-Déjate llevar.- posiciono su mano derecha en mi cintura mientras la izquierda sujetaba la mía entrelazada.

El suave vals comenzó a repicar de la mano de los músicos en el lugar. El violín y piano se acoplaron de manera armoniosa y el silencio reino una vez más.

Lo único que oía era el latir de nuestros corazones y la música.

Y así fue como la velada dio inicio.

Después de bailar la primera canción juntos, se acerco Carlisle para compartir parte de la pieza conmigo. Luego de esto, lo hizo el padre de Jacob que aprovecho para presentarse, más orgulloso que molesto y con una gran sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su hijo.

La mama de Jake estuvo bailando con él, al igual que la mía y sus hermanas. Todas y cada una de ellas, compartieron conmigo un pedazo de tonada a medida que se presentaban.

Rachel y Rebecca habían sido supremamente amables conmigo. Compartieron sonrisas y saludos íntimos, con abrazos y besos. Me dieron sus mejores deseos y me recibieron en la familia.

Leah había sido otra cosa. Se limito a presentarse, se acerco para "abrazarme" y sin mediar mas palabras, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión impenetrable, se fue.

-¿Cómo te fue con mis hermanas?- me pregunto Jake, una vez que hubo terminado el vals, y nos encontrábamos saludando a los invitados.

-Rachel es un amor, igual que Rebecca, pero Leah fue otro tema.- Jake se rio con fuerza y me abrazo a él.

-Leah siempre ha sido muy celosa conmigo. Ninguna de mis amigas le gustaba.- fruncí el ceño y asentí.- Hablaremos con ella ambos y veras que se comportara de otra manera.- le sonreí y me solté de él, para disponerme a saludar a algunas de mis amigas de la universidad y de la editorial.

-¿Todo bien?- Rosalie se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?- sobe su panza con suavidad y ella me sonrió.

-Acalorada, pero bastante bien.- suspire y me senté a su lado en la mesa.

-No estoy embarazad y también tengo calor.- sobe su panza con más intensidad.- ¿Y Emmet?- mire a los lados y encontré la mesa vacía.

Alice estaba en la pista bailando con su de nuevo novio, Alec. Esme y Carlisle también bailaban.

-Está en el baño. – asentí con la cabeza.

-Hablando de baño, voy yo también, a ver como hago con estos tres kilos de tela.- me reí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- observe la localización de los baños al otro lado del salón y negué.

-No te preocupes, yo resolveré.- me despedí con la mano y me encamine hacia los baños, peleando con los tacones y la cola del vestido.

-No puede ser, esto es más difícil de lo que parece.- susurre, entrando al baño.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Edward.

Me voltee y lo halle recostado de la pared, con el nudo de la corbata desecho y la mirada perdida en la pared detrás de mí.

-Felicitaciones Bella, estas hermosa.- camino unos pasos hasta mí y me aleje de manera automática.- No tienes de que preocuparte amor, no te hare daño.- apoye mi espalda contra los lavamanos y suspire.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- fue lo único inteligente que abandono mis labios.

-Tu me invitaste cielo.- susurro de manera distraída

Una vez que lo tuve cerca pude observar sus ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados. Había estado llorando.

-No hacía falta que vinieras.- le respondí, tratando de encontrar sostén en el muro detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo dejar a semejante damisela plantada? Hoy es el día mas importa de la vida de una mujer, y es un descaro no hacérselo saber. Nada importa hoy más que tu felicidad y belleza Bella, es el día mas especial de tu existencia.- sus palabras calaron hondo en mi interior y el conocido pero olvidado agujero en mi pecho, regreso.

Ardió, como en los primeros días de existencia, el agujero en mi pecho ardió con la misma intensidad.

Ardió por el dolor de su entrega. Por ver la resignación plasmada en sus facciones. Su desidia.

Dolió saber que le no hizo nada por impedir lo evidente. Porque más que a Dios, le rezaba a Edward para que me detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

-Esto es innecesario Edward.- trate de salir pero Edward me apreso entre sus brazos.

-Oh no Bella, no es para nada innecesario. ¿Cómo no van a encontrarse dos personas que algún día fueron pareja, para compartir sus mejores deseos? Yo necesitaba venir, para hacerte saber todo el éxito que te deseo, como una persona que te ama y te amara, por siempre.- el nudo en mi garganta se retorció y golpeo las paredes de esta.

-No lo hagas, por favor.- trate en vano de rogar.

-Yo no pude Bella. No estuve ni cerca de tener la capacidad de hacerte feliz. Te pedí que te entregaras a mí, pero nunca tuve la capacidad de cargar contigo. Nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para sujetarte y termine por dejarte caer. Permití que el vacio te abrazara, que el pavimento golpeara tu cabeza. Nunca fui de fiar, pero igualmente te pedí confianza.- enterró su cara en mi cuello y suspiro.

-Quise todo de ti amor. Solo Dios sabe todo lo que quería darte. Todo lo que imagine que podría hacer. Quise millones de cosas, pero nunca tuve la valentía para hacerlas. Me deje iluminar. Permite que el mundo entero se metiera entre nosotros dos y te destruí.- una ligera humedad se sintió en mi cuello.

-No quise hacerlo Bella. Nunca quise empujarte fuera de mis brazos. Nunca quise que tuvieras que caer en otros para encontrar consuelo. Intente ser todo para ti amor, solo Dios sabe que lo intente. –comenzó a sollozar, pegado de mi oreja. –Pero fui un maldito inútil y no pude. Un jodido pendejo que no pude mantener lo único bueno que le pasaría en el resto de su vida.

-Basta Edward ahora no.- mi voz se quebró y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo Bella. Ya no eres mía, ahora eres toda de él. Todos tus sueños, esperanzas, ideales, sonrisas, besos, abrazos y caricias. Todos de el.- deposito un suave beso en mi cuello.-Pero soy masoquista. Me quedare aquí contigo, te abrazare, permitiré que mi cuerpo se impregne de tu olor y luego, tendré que marcharme.- no pude contener el sollozo que salió de mi pecho en ese instante.

-Basta.- susurre en vano.

-Espero en algún momento poder superarlo ¿sabes? Aun mantengo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien como tú, maravillosa, celestial, mágica, amorosa y especial. Alguien que pueda amarme como tú lo hiciste. Porque te perdí a ti amor, y después de eso, lo único que me quedan son esperanzas. No existe más nada en el mundo que me corresponda, que no sean esperanzas.- alejo se rostro de mi cuello y apoyo su frente en la mía. Caminos de agua brotaban de sus ojos y rompían en su quijada, donde las pequeñas gotas se lanzaban al vacio.

-Podría decirte demasiado cosas Isabella, pero nada nunca sería suficiente. Nuestro tiempo se acabo. El reloj está a punto de dejar caer su último grano de arena y una vez que este caiga, se terminan nuestra vida. Ahora serán tu vida y la mía, nunca más las nuestras.- una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por mi mejilla y cerré los ojos, tratando de contener las demás.

-Perdóname, mi primer amor. Perdóname por hoy, por ayer y por siempre. Por cada lágrima y mal momento. Por cada una de las promesas que hice y no cumplí. Perdóname sobretodo, por no haber tenido la valentía de atarte a mí. Por no tener el suficiente arrojo para detenerte, para haberlo hecho hoy en la iglesia, para hacerlo ahora.- se detuvo unos minutos, en donde lo único que se oyó fueron nuestro sollozos.

-Edward, ya basta,- trata de detenerlo, pero mis palabras carecían de fuerza.

-Perdóname, pero él es lo mejor y yo lo voy a hacer bien. ¿Te lo prometí, recuerdas? Lo hare bien esta vez Bella, y por ello permitiré que caigas en sus brazos. El siempre será mejor que yo. Él sabe cómo cuidarte, amarte y protegerte como mereces. Él nunca te haría lo mismo que yo, porque él siempre ha sido mejor que yo.- la velocidad con la que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos aumento.

-Nadie es mejor que nadie.- casi no pude terminar la frase, producto de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Un ángel no llora y mucho menos el día de su boda, corazón.- limpio con sus pulgares los restos de lagrimas en mis mejillas.- En esta ecuación Bella, hay que saber determinar quién es el numero positivo y el siempre lo ha sido. Él no te ha hecho llorar ni la mitad de lo que lo hecho yo.

-Yo los quiero a los dos.- me sostuve como pude de sus brazos. De inmediato sus manos se pasaron por mi cintura, manteniéndome en pie.

-No lo hagas Bella. Amalo a él, realmente se lo merece.- sentí sus labios posicionarse sobre mi frente antes que se alejara.- Lo siento mucho Bella, por todo. Deseo de corazón que seas feliz y que él pueda darte las cosas que yo no pude.- mi llanto se hizo más fuerte y aquellas lágrimas que penaban por salir, abandonaron mis ojos sin ningún tipo de autorización.

-Todo va a estar bien Edward. Tu también serás feliz, ya lo veras.- abrí los ojos y lo observe, a algunos pasos de mi, con la mirada fija en el piso y lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Me sonrió de manera triste y camino hasta la puerta. A un paso de cruzarla se detuvo.

Su espalda se encogió aun más y su mano sostuvo la puerta por unos instantes.

-Perdóname amor, pero ahora mismo, te voy a dejar ir.

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo yo, al ataque, con un nuevo capítulo cargado de sentimiento y dramatismo.**

**Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi historia de , pero realmente no hallaba como parar, hasta ahora, que encontré el final.**

**Para este capi tenemos una banda sonara, total y completamente Adele.**

**A la cabeza, First Love, seguido por Set Fire To the Rain y luego Someone Like You…Les recomiendo que escuchen First Love desde el principio y la repitan muchas veces dentro del capi, porque la suavidad de la tonada se identifica con el paso lento y casi imperceptible del tiempo.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, me despido…**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	31. Ardí hasta consumirme

**Ardí hasta consumirme.**

_El dolor es como el fuego. Tiene la capacidad de extenderse por todas partes y usa como combustible cualquier cosa. Su detonante puede ser una palabra o un sentimiento, y no se termina, hasta consumirlo todo. El dolor es el mejor exorcizarte que existe. Mientras que lo sientes, te asfixia, pero una vez que alcanza la cumbre máxima, su consume así mismo y termina por extinguirse. Al igual que el fuego, arde hasta los cimientos._ Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

**EPOV**

La primavera, debería ser caliente. Soleada, cálida, fresca y llena de verde. Es el renacer de la vida sobre la tierra. Todo aquello que logro sobrevivir al crudo invierno, resurge renovado para la felicidad de la primavera. Es como la calma después de la tempestad. El infierno de hielo se derrite, y vuelves a comenzar.

Aquella mañana de mediados de mayo, pintaba de ser hermosa. Ninguna nube en el horizonte, nada que impidiera el paso del sol. Las plantas se mostraban con un verde cálido y magnifico, más hermoso que nunca. La ciudad se había levantado con aparentes ganas de llegar primero a todos lados, aunque eso no era extraño en New York.

Como siempre, los domingos me recibían de mala manera. Mi cabeza retumbaba y mi estomago se quejaba, por la aparente faena de la noche anterior. Montones de latas de cerveza, corroboraban lo ocurrido.

Intente por todos los medios sonreírme a mí mismo en el espejo, pero a falta de un resultado positivo, simplemente lo ignore.

Cuando sentí que había llevado demasiada agua bajo la ducha, me vestí y le hice frente a las calles.

Mis infaltables gafas de sol, fueron mi principal ayudante en la situación. Mi cabeza no dejo de doler en ningún momento del trayecto, a pesar de la gran cantidad de café negro que le había metido a organismo.

Suspire de puro aburrimiento y cansancio cuando entre al restaurant, que se mantenía abarrotado de visitantes, compartiendo desayunos y charlas amenas. Hice lo posible por sonreírle a todos aquellos que tuvieron el mismo gesto conmigo. Repartí algunos abrazos, fotos y autógrafos, antes de llegar a mi verdadero destino: la cocina.

Desde el momento en que me había encontrado la cocina, durante mi adolescencia, había aprendió que todos mis dolores, se curaban con el simple hecho de poner mis manos sobre un cuchillo, y mi imaginación en algún platillo. Mientras cocinaba, mi vida se transformaba. Aprendía a hacer a través de mis manos, un bien para el mundo, que terminaba por retribuirse hacia mí, en un poco de paz mental. Algo de la calma que jamás tendría.

Pero el día de hoy en especial, la cocina, más que un voto de paz, se transformaría en el recordatorio, de aquel calvario que comenzaba hoy y que probablemente no terminaría nunca.

La cocina como siempre, estaba calurosa, olorosa, desordenada, y abarrotada de gente uniformada de blanco, corriendo de un lado a otro, entre todas las parrillas, barras y neveras.

El primero en saludarme había sido Frank, el chef a cargo del restaurant los días que yo no estaba, que últimamente, eran muchos.

El equipo se había mostrado contento con mi presencia, después de semanas de no venir a trabajar. Se habían alegrado en exceso al darse cuenta, que me estaba metiendo entre mi chaqueta blanca de chef.

Frank balbuceo algunas preguntas típicas, mientras que me aseaba las manos y los brazos en los lavabos traseros. Me comento sobre el trabajo que se había llevado a cabo y como estábamos a nivel de calidad laboral. Me sentí realmente satisfecho, al darme cuenta que todos mis restaurant, estaban plagados de clientela y buenos trabajadores.

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?- le pregunte a mi personal. Trate en lo posible de pasarme el chip, contar hasta mil y procurar sentir la jovialidad y positivismo necesaria para llevar el día.

-Ahora mismo, estamos trabajando con los pedidos del menú de desayunos. En aquella estación.- Frank me señalo el fondo de la cocina.- Tengo a las chicas trabajando con el inicio del menú de almuerzos, que lo abrimos en una hora y media más o menos. Por allá están sacando las entradas, de un catering. Aun tenemos que comenzar a sacar el catering que pidió su hermana hace poco, pero estábamos esperando que se hiciera más tarde para llamarlo, y saber si quería sacarlo usted o nosotros comenzábamos.- suspire recordando la razón por la que había ido a trabajar.

El catering de la boda de Bella.

-Bueno, realmente el catering de mi hermana es para la noche, así que no importa mucho que no hayamos iniciado. Las chicas que terminen en lo que están y deja que el resto de la cocina se mantenga con los pedidos por menú. Yo voy a ponerme ahora mismo a sacar los aperitivos de mi hermana. Los platos fuertes, los haremos de último, para que estén más frescos.- Frank asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sacara todo el menú acá, o dejara algo para cubrirlo ya en la recepción?- lo pensé unos minutos.

Por más que tuviera o no razones laborales para estar allí, una invitación desde la sala de mi casa, junto con un fino traje sastre, me recordaban que tenía pensado ir. La misma Bella había tenido la delicadeza de dejarme saber, que me quería en su boda, sin saber que mi hermana, en calidad de organizadora, me contrataría a mí para hacer la comida de esta.

-La entrada principal que estamos manejando en el menú, es pescado. El pescado excepto en sushi y casos muy específicos, es mejor ser servido inmediato de ser preparado, pero para esa boda, estoy invitado, entonces tenía pensado, que tu cubrieras la parte de la cocina. Supervisaras la salida de los aperitivos y las entradas, y luego te encargas de la preparación del plato principal. Tengo que coordinar con mi hermana, la hora exacta de salida del plato, aunque no tienes de que preocuparte, porque yo estaré rondando por allí.- mi respuesta pareció satisfacer a Frank, que se dedico a continuar supervisando la estación de pedidos.

Yo por el contrario, cruce la cocina y ocupe la barra ubicada al final de esta. Encendí el iluminado central de esta, y le di una hojeada a las indicaciones del menú.

Mientras más rápido comenzara, mas rápido terminaría. Al mal paso, dale prisa.

Cruce por mi cintura el delantal blanco, que se mantenía guardado donde siempre. Mis iniciales, estaban finamente bordadas en la parte superior de este, al igual que mi chaqueta.

Sujete entre mis manos los cuchillos y los afile una vez más, mientras respiraba profundo.

Lo único bueno que conservaba en mi vida, era mi cocina. Mi profesión era lo único de todo aquello que había tenido, que aun podía conservar, y el día de hoy, estaba dispuesto a sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Recordaría lo feliz que me hace ser chef, haría algo que me gusta, cuando el día entero estaría lleno de sin sabores.

Pase el resto del la tarde corriendo, entre las neveras, el mesón, las parillas y ollas. Reí de vez en cuando, por algún comentario de mi equipo, y recordé lo bien que se puede sentir estar rodeado de personas, que al no entenderte, no te juzgan. No están consientes que son lo único que tienes, así que espontáneamente, son tu compañía para lo gris del día.

A las tres de la tarde, estaba bañado, vestido y conduciendo hacia una iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad. Las calles de Manhattan como siempre, se mantenían abarrotadas de personas. Millones de turistas tomaban fotos entre esquina y esquina, de los edificios, locales, calles, avenidas y parques.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, deslumbrados por la magnificencia y altivez de la ciudad, que una vez, también había logrado deslumbrarme a mí.

Talle mis manos contra mi rostro, mientras me aseguraba que la corbata se mantuviera presentable, y la camisa en su lugar.

No estaba entre mis planes, verme más miserable de lo que ya era.

Camine a paso calmado hasta la puerta de la iglesia, que se mantenía abierta de par en par. En la calle que le precedía, descansaba un viejo auto blanco, decorado con flores y moños. En el vidrio trasero rezaba: Recién casados.

Otro montón de carros se apilaban detrás de este y en las calles aledañas. La boda era sin duda un suceso, con una fastuosa lista de invitados y una que otra noticia en las revistas rosas del país. Más de uno ya sabía, que la escritora favorita de los despechados, estaba dando el si por primera vez el día de hoy.

El si por primera vez. Tal vez no estaban tan equivocados al reseñarlo así. Bella estaba dando el si por primera y única vez en su vida, ante los ojos de Dios. Aquello que jamás hicimos nosotros por nuestro amor, pareció se perfecto para ella y Jacob.

Cruce el umbral de la puerta, mientras de fondo, se escuchaba las palabras del padre. De espaldas a mí, estaban Jacob y Bella, sentados ante el altar, atentos a las palabras de amor que les recitaban.

Todo el cuello de Bella estaba expuesto, mientras que sobre su cabeza un fino moño se mantenía erguido y finamente recogido. A lo lejos se observaba los destellos azules de la peineta que adornaba sus cabellos.

Mordí mi labio tratando de contener el estúpido sollozo que quiso salir. Me arrastre hasta el banco más cercano, que a su vez, era el más lejano de la pareja. Apreté con fuerza entre mis manos el pedazo de cartulina labrado de la invitación. Moví las piernas con impaciencia y rece.

Rece por mí mismo y por obtener la suficiente paz para sobrevivir. Rece por Bella, porque no se equivocara una vez más. Pedí a Dios y a todos los santos, porque no permitieran que diera un paso hacia el abismo.

Si esto acaso la terminaría destruyendo una vez más, entonces que Dios me diera una señal, porque haría hasta el final por evitarlo.

Pero no paso. Bella dijo que si, Jacob también. Sus padres, familiares y amigos, sonrieron y ambos compartieron los más hermosos e íntimos votos posibles. Se amaron y Dios pareció asentir con la cabeza. El pareció también sonreír, mostrando que el único infeliz de todos, era yo.

Obviamente, la señal no llego jamás. La boda continua, y unos minutos antes que tuvieran que salir, yo lo hice. Termine por llegar a la conclusión que Jacob era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Bella y a los dos.

Porque no hubo señal alguna. No hizo ni calor, ni frio. No llovió, ni ninguna nube se atravesó. Nada paso. Absolutamente todo su mantuvo en la calma perfecta y soñada. Dios no me mando señal alguna que me demostrara que debía impedir esto, y decidido como estaba a hacerlo bien, baje la cabeza y asentí.

Llegue a la conclusión que así era mejor. Que cuando no va a ser, el universo entero conspira para no dártelo, pero obviamente, este no era el caso. La única pieza que no lograba encajar, era yo, y no servía de nada que intentara seguir presionando.

No puedes ejercer peso sobre un cristal de baccarat, porque tarde o temprano, termina por romperse.

Corrí fuera de la iglesia, lo más rápido que pude. Salí expedido de allí, lleno miedo, ahogo y tristeza. Con un nudo gigante de nervios, acumulado en la boca de mi estomago, y a la vez en el principio de mi garganta.

Un nudo gigante que amenazaba con matarme. Que estaba tratando a toda costa de asfixiarme. El recordatorio perfecto de las consecuencias que se vive por los errores cometidos. Causa y efecto.

Una vez dentro del auto, no pude continuar reprimiendo lo que obviamente me mataba. Mis manos se volvieron puños y se fueron de bruces contra el volante. Los siguientes cinco minutos, estuvieron plagados de golpes y gritos dentro del silencio y calma del auto.

A la distancia, una gran cantidad de personas, comenzaba a salir de la iglesia, compartiendo opiniones y riendo. Detrás de ellos, la feliz pareja se protegía mutuamente de la lluvia inminente de arroz.

Los señores Black, compartían con sus familiares y amigos, la dicha de su amor hecho realidad. La dicha de saberse bendecidos y amados, entre ellos mismos. La gloria que se toca con los dedos, cuando todo aquello que está en tu cabeza, se hace una realidad indetenible.

Suspire y cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Lagrimas de resignación. Nada escandalosas, solo lágrimas. Sin sollozos, hipidos ni mayor desesperación. Conformismo en estado puro.

Antes de poder reaccionar, alguien golpeo el vidrio del copiloto con el puño. Me sobresalte y trate en lo posible de esconder las lagrimas que aun brotaban de mis ojos, antes de observar de quien se trataba.

Medio doblada y con expresión de tristeza, Rosalie continuaba golpeando el vidrio polarizado del auto.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- baje el vidrio algunos segundos después, con mi mejor expresión de tranquilidad y tratando de mantener las lagrimas a raya.

-¿Estás bien?- hizo el ademan de abrir la puerta, pero el seguro se lo impidió. Suspire y desactive la alarma, permitiendo así que entrara.

Las cosas fueron bastante confusas a partir de ese momento. Rose se subió al auto, e inmediatamente se abrazo de mi cuello. En cuestión de segundos, de mi pecho brotaban fuertes sollozos mientras mis manos, aprisionaban su gran cintura.

-Shh, está bien Edward, todo va a estar bien.- susurro Rose en mi oído, mientras repartía algunos círculos desiguales sobre mi espalda.

Las lágrimas parecían ser indetenibles. Más y mas de ellas se producían en mis lagrimales y caían en picada sobre el fino y suave vestido de dama de mi hermana. La dama de honor de la boda, del amor de mi vida con otro hombre.

"_-No necesito dinero, bienes, grandes hogares ni fama. No necesito que sepas cocinar ni que hagas de nuestro hogar una tasa de cristal. Lo único que necesito, es que me sepas garantizar un para siempre. No voy a saber vivir con nadie mas después de ti Bella.- observe su hermosa sonrisa, mientras algunas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos._

_-¿Quién dijo que tenía entre mis planes dejarte ir?- susurro antes de abrazarse a mí._

_-¿Para siempre?- pregunte._

_-Y suena a muy poco tiempo.- solté una carcajada y la abrace mas a mí, mientras millones de aplausos nos rodeaban. _

_Aquella noche, nuestros compañeros, amigos y maestros, habían servido de inicio para todos nuestros planes. Habían sonreído y augurado las mejores cosas, para una relación que demostraba ser, lo mejor que podría pasarnos en nuestras siguientes tres vidas._

_Y si en algo no se habían equivocado, era en eso. Lo mejor que podría haberme pasado en mis siguientes tres vidas, es que Bella aceptara casarse conmigo. Para siempre, era solo el comienzo."_

Enterré con fuerza mi rostro en el cuello de mi hermana. Aspire su familiar olor y llore con mayor intensidad.

-Todo saldrá bien.- repitió, pero mi corazón se negaba a creerlo.

¿Sería Bella algún día capaz de perdonarme? ¿De dejar ir todo aquello que le hice?

La respuesta la conocía tan bien como mi nombre. Frente a mí, su mano entrelazada a la de Jacob, vistiendo de blanco, me servían de evidencia.

Todo aquello que comienza mal, obviamente no puede terminar de manera diferente.

¿Podría algún día perdonarme mi madre, por mi idiotez?

¿Se puede cagarla tanto en la vida?

¿Cómo se supone que se vive una vez más? ¿Se sobrevive?

Señor Dios, que todo lo conoces, ayúdame por favor. Evita solamente que lo piense. No permitas que lo haga. Solo tú eres capaz de entender, las ganas que tengo de dejarlo ir y ya.

Como salir corriendo a campo traviesa. Solo salir y ya. Dejar atrás todo y ni siquiera existir. Sacarte el corazón de un tajo, en lo totalmente literal de la frase. Detener tu propio reloj.

Un mundo menos dentro del universo. Solo ceder. Entregarte a la corriente y dejarte llevar.

Taparte los oídos. Vendarte los ojos. Graparte el estomago y escupir el corazón. No sentir absolutamente nada.

Dejar de existir. Estrellar el autor, saltar del puente, beber algo. Solo rendirte.

Aceptar que a veces lo mejor no está en dar la lucha, sino en presentar la renuncia. La bandera blanca extendida, no más de esto.

-Perdóname Rose.- susurre, en medio de los hipidos.

-¿Por qué Ed?- mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza al escucharla nombrarme. Uso aquel viejo apodo cariñoso, que tenia conmigo.

Aquel apodo que solo usaba cuando seguido, decía te quiero. Con el que se abrazaba de mi para llorar, por mama, o algún problema de la escuela.

Lo único que supo pronunciar cuando tenía tres años, y me nombro por primera vez.

Mi hermosa, pequeña y amada hermana. Mi niña pequeña, hecha grande. Lo único hermoso, aparte de Alice, que me quedaba ahora mismo.

-Solo perdóname Rose. Perdóname por lo que hice y por todo aquello que hare. Porque no me alcanzara la vida para pedir perdón, por mis idioteces. Por mi vacía existencia, mi egoísmo e indolencia. Porque una vida no es suficiente para sobrellevar el dolor de existir.- apretó sus brazos con más fuerza entorno a mí.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?- solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Claro que lo se Rose. Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida.

-Entonces, no me vallas a dejar jamás.- su voz se quebró a la mitad de la frase y la aleje de mi para observarla. Pequeños ríos brotaban de sus ojos a gran velocidad, mientras morían en su barbilla.

-No llores Rose.- mis palabras solo precipitaron su llanto.

-No te atrevas a pensar en abandonarnos.- llevo mi mano derecha a su vientre abultado y sonreí.- Ni se te ocurra siquiera imaginarlo. La vida está allí Edward.- señalo el parabrisas, a través del cual se mostraban los invitados subiendo a sus autos.- Esperando por nosotros. Porque tomemos la decisión de ir a vivirla. Esto simplemente no termina al pie de una iglesia, con una tormentosa boda y un divorcio que la antecede. En la vida, las cosas no terminan y comienzan de manera tan simple.

-Siempre fuiste demasiado sabia para ser la menor. Debiste nacer antes que yo.- acaricie su suave rostro y aproveche para limpiar una lágrima.

-Mamá no lo hubiese querido así. Ella ama como ocurrieron las cosas.- dejo caer su cara sobre mi mano y me sonrió.- Y con total sinceridad yo también lo amo así. No tengo espacio alguno para siquiera dudar de la situación. Es maravilloso tal y como es, aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca.- intente sonreírle, pero salió mas una mueca.

-Para mí, dudo mucho que en algún momento sea maravilloso, mi pequeña saltamontes.- rodo los ojos y esta vez si me reí.

-Sabes cómo odio que uses ese apodo conmigo.- la acerco hasta a mí y la abrace.

-Eres de las mejores cosas con las que uno se puede encontrar jamás. Gracias por haber nacido Rose.- asintió desde mi pecho y se apretó mas a mí.

"_-No, déjame.- su hermosa risa lleno el silencio del apartamento._

_Esquive como pude la silla del comedor, intenta alcanzarla. Se escabullo por entre mis piernas y corrió, pasillo adentro._

_-Voy por ti pequeña.- le grite, mientras tropezaba con la mesa. Maldije como camionero, y continúe corriendo, antes que cerrara la puerta del cuarto en mis narices._

_-Te gane.-celebro desde adentro, mientras yo continuaba aporreando la puerta._

_-Eso quieres creer tu.- embestí contra ella y la cargue sobre mi hombro hasta la cama. Su cuerpo reboto sobre la superficie acolchada, mientras grandes carcajadas brotaban de su diafragma. _

_-Está bien, tu ganas.- mis manos viajaban a gran velocidad sobre su abdomen y cuello, repartiendo muchas cosquillas._

_-Yo siempre gano amor.- puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y la bese.- Te amo.- susurre sobre estos, mientras su ojos se mantenían cerrados._

_-Y yo a ti.- puso sus manos sobre mi rostro y lo acaricio con parsimonia._

_Podrían haber pasado, minutos, horas, días, semanas o meses, y yo simplemente no me había dado cuenta. _

_Habían pasado tres años, y la maravilla de vivir entre los brazos de Bella, había sido suficiente para no notarlo, hasta el día que decidió irse._

_En ese instante, volvieron a encender el reloj, y todo a mi alrededor, cayó sobre mí."_

-Tengo que irme.- susurro Rose y la solté. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí de la mejor manera posible. Sus ojos verdes, se veían opacos, enrojecidos e hinchados, mientas gran parte de su maquillaje se había corrido.

-Nos vemos en un rato.

-¿Iras?- se incorporo en el asiento y llevo su mano a la palanca de la puerta.

-Tengo que verla por última vez Rose. A todos.- me observo con curiosidad.- No puedo pretender que esto no me está matando pequeña. Lo mejor será que aplique una retirada diplomática y estratégica. No queda nada para mí aquí.

-Nosotros estamos aquí.- acaricio su panza.

-Y yo seguiré con ustedes. Donde este Esme y Carlisle, o donde este Alice y tu estaré yo. Hasta donde este Bella.- mi corazón se contrajo pero lo ignore.- Estaré yo, porque un pedazo de mi le pertenece a todos ustedes. A donde miren, seguiré pisando sus pasos.- se limito a abrazarme una vez más, antes de salir del auto.

-Bueno Edward, esto es todo.- me mire en el espejo retrovisor y no me sorprendí de lo hinchado que estaba.

No estaría mejor en unas horas ni mañana. Probablemente no estaría mejor en ningún momento durante el resto de mi existencia.

-Perdóname Dios, por no haber sabido apreciar lo que tenia. Por haber tenido que dejarlo ir. Exculpa mi egoísmo, mi soberbia y terquedad. Mis deseos e ingratitud. Perdona mis fallas, ausencias y egolatrías.- suspire y encendí el auto, conduciendo hacia la segunda cede de mi infierno.

Las calles se mantenían activas, mientras en el cielo, la luz del día comenzaba a ceder, dándole paso al crepúsculo inminente. La llegada de la noche, la oscuridad, silencio y soledad.

Con solo dar mi nombre en la entrada, me habían dejado pasar. Agradecí infinitamente que así fuera, porque en algún punto de la tarde, mi invitación había desaparecido.

Inconscientemente, agradecía que así fuera. No hacían faltas más recuerdos de lo que este domingo estaba ocurriendo.

Mi mente no necesitaría de dicho papel, para almacenar para siempre, este fatídico domingo, 6 de mayo.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?- fue el recibiendo que obtuve de mi propia hermana.

-Bella me invito.- me encogí de hombros y desvié mi mirada a detrás de ella. El salón, en su inmensidad, se veía reducido, lleno de mesas, sillas, telares azules y una suave iluminación amarillenta, que le daba vida y calidez.

En el fondo, una suave música de salón casi ni se oía. Algunos meseros transitaban por el lugar, con bandejas llenas de copas, con finas bebidas. Todos vestidos de marfil y moños azules, a juego con los telares.

Arreglos de flores blancas, de distintos tipos, adornaban las mesas y esquinas del lugar. En el ambiente, se mezclaba el olor de estas con frutas y canela.

Una hermosa torta de tres pisos, de exhibía en su esplendor, con un par de novios de cerámica en la cima. El novio, moreno, musculoso y alto. La novia, blanca, fina y pequeña.

Jacob y Bella.

-Que te invitara, no quería decir que tenias que venir.- mi vista regreso a mi hermana. Su pequeño rostro se mostraba enfurruñado, mientras sus manos descansaban a cada lado de su cintura.

-No te pido compresión Alice. Solo déjame en paz.- me acerque para depositar un beso sobre su frente y trate de pasar por su lado. Me detuvo.

-No te atrevas a arruinarlo Edward. Simplemente, encárgate de la cocina, que todo este perfecto, mantente cerca de mama y ni por asomo te le acerques. No le hagas más daño.- el pecho me ardió nuevamente.

-Está bien Alice, se comportarme como una persona civilizado, por algunos minutos.

-Pues no lo parece a veces.- rodé los ojos lleno de fastidio y asentí con la cabeza. No podía pedir menos que esto, justo lo que me había ganado. El odio de mi hermana y amigos era justo todo aquello por lo que había trabajado.

-No estaré aquí toda la noche Alice. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando me vaya. No me veras mas en algún tiempo. Siento mucho todo.- me miro extrañada y le sonreí.- Todo te quedo hermoso, felicitaciones.- ubique con la vista a Esme, en una mesa a mi derecha, y camine hasta ella.

Detrás de mí se quedo Alice, con la expresión consternada y la palabra en la boca.

-Hola cielo.- mi mamá se puso de pie y me abrazo con fuerza. Hice lo posible por contener las lágrimas, mientras le correspondía.

-Hola mamá.- fue mi escueta respuesta, mientras hacia lo posible por separarme de ella, para evitar llorar.

Una vez que nos separamos, observo mi rostro con atención y frunció el seño.

-¿Estuviste llorando Edward?- baje la cabeza, intentando esconder mi mirada de ella y asentí.- Bueno cielo, todo principio tiene un final, y obviamente el final para esto no pintaba ser otro.

-Lo sé.- fue lo único decente que encontré para decir.

-Me gustaría poder pensar que no te lo mereces. Que la vida te jugo sucio y que ahora mismo las cosas deberían ser distintas, pero no pudo ser tan egoísta. Realmente, se obtiene aquello por lo que se trabaja y yo lamento mucho que sea así. A veces deseamos con fuerza que las leyes de la vida se apliquen al pie de la letra, pero en otros momentos, solo desearemos que las cosas fueran un poco más a nuestra conveniencia.- acaricio mi mejilla y le sonreí.- Lo siento cielo, pero así tenía que ser.

Estruje mi rostro con las manos y me deje caer en una silla al lado de ella. Su mano y la mía se entrelazaron sobre la mesa y le dio un suave apretón.

-No vayas a hacer de esto algo peor Edward. No se hagan más daño, sus corazones no están en la capacidad de resistirlo.- parpadee un poco y me levante.

-Voy por un trago.- fueron mis únicas palabras, mientras cruzaba el salón hasta la barra.

Una vez allí apoye mi rostro en mis manos y espere mi whisky. Suspire y observe a mí alrededor, como mas y mas personas llenaban el lugar a gran velocidad.

La música había subido de volumen. Un suave piano y un violín tocaban las notas del "Danubio azul".

Camine con mi vaso en la mano por el lugar. Me desvié de mi cometido y recorrí los espacios. Observe de cerca la gran torta y los muñecos sobre ella. Al lado de esta, un hermoso cuadro con una foto de Jacob y Bella descansaba en un caballete.

Jacob abrazaba a Bella por la espalda, mientras ella sacaba la lengua con una expresión jovial y risueña. De los ojos de de Jacob brotaba un singular brillo, que solo había visto en otros ojos antes.

En los míos cuando veía a Bella.

-Para siempre.- murmure, llevando el vaso a los labios.

"_-Tengo pánico.- Bella se abrazo con más fuerza a mí, y me reí.- No te rías de mi._

_-Por Dios amor, todo va a estar bien. No puedo creer que te de pánico salir a compartir con nuestra familia.- la aleje de mi y bese su frente.- Vamos cielo, la peor parte ya ha pasado._

_-No es cierto. La peor parte será ahora. Tendremos que salir ante cien personas y bailar con cualquier cantidad de ellas. ¿Has visto acaso el tamaño de tacones que me puso tu hermana? Y qué decir del largo del vestido, me lo pisare.- sus grandes ojos filtraron la maraña de pensamientos que se encontraba en su cabeza._

_-Si note el alto de tus zapatos, al igual que el largo del vestido, y para ser honestos, no me hubiese quejado si hubiese sido una gran cantidad de dedos por sobre la rodilla.- se sonrojo y me reí.- Aunque si lo pienso bien, no me hubiese agradado la idea de que Mike te viera con eso. Retiro lo dicho, ese largo de vestido, está perfecto, hasta esta noche.- moví las cejas de manera sugestiva y ella rodo los ojos._

_-Es hora chicos.- entro Rose a avisarnos._

_-Todo va a estar bien Bella. No te voy a dejar caer jamás amor. Confía en mi.- le sonreí y ella asintió con la cabeza, no menos asustada, pero si más tranquila."_

Mi corazón se acelero y dolió de manera infernal ante el recuerdo.

El dolor se irradio por todo mi pecho y hasta mi brazo. Mi estomago se revolvió y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

¿Cómo se sentiría Bella ahora mismo? ¿Tendría pánico de salir ante estas trescientas personas? ¿Jacob le daría la suficiente paz para hacerlo?

-Hola hijo.- una mano descanso sobre mi hombro derecho.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Carlisle. Sus ojos denotaban el cansancio de una ardua jornada de trabajo, y su cabello estaba mojado y finamente peinado con gelatina.

No dijimos nada por unos segundos, hasta que el me abrazo. Sus manos dieron fuertes palmadas en mi espalda y me estrecho como cuando era pequeño, y lloraba por mamá.

-Está bien que duela hijo, el dolor es normal. Es el mejor recordatorio de que estamos vivos, que continuamos aquí.- asentí una vez más con la cabeza, como se me había vuelto costumbre hacer el día de hoy, y me aleje de él.

-Yo lo sé papá- me observo de pies a cabeza e intento sonreírme.- Estoy mejor de lo que parezco.- le mentí.

-Soy tu padre hijo, podrías decirle eso a todos menos a mí. Hasta Esme podría llegar a creerte eso, menos yo. Puedo recordar esa expresión tuya de una vez anterior, no precisamente en las mejores condiciones.

-Esto no tiene que ver con la muerte de mamá.- conteste lleno de ira. Me molesto que intentara ligar este hecho con mamá

-Y nunca tendrá que ver Edward. Yo mejor que nadie lo entiendo. No estoy más o menos feliz que tú con todo esto de Bella, pero no puedo ir en contra de la corriente. Soy más de lo que creen en tu relación con ella, pero también de lo que consideran que no se puede estar para siempre aferrando a algo. A veces hay que ir y luego volver a venir para poder terminar algo.- fruncí el ceño, algo mareado por sus palabras.

-Ahora mismo no tiene sentido hijo, pero algún día lo tendrá, tanto para ti como para ella. Hay muchas cosas en esta vida que requieren de un minino de energía de iniciación, la cual no es precisamente el amor. Las cosas no siempre sobreviven a base de amor y ganas de hacerlas. Se necesita mucha madurez, compresión y entrega. Hay cosas que son _para después de crecer_ hijo, y obviamente, esta es la oportunidad para ti y para Bella de crecer y ver si son capaces de rencontrase después.- palmeo mi hombro y me quito el vaso de whisky que tenia a la mitad.

No reaccione hasta luego de unos minutos, cuando el ya estaba llegando a la mesa con mamá. Compartieron un caluroso abrazo, lleno de complicidad y amor, propio únicamente de años.

-Para después de crecer.- observe una vez más la foto de Jacob y Bella y camine hasta la mesa de mis padres.

-Buenas noches queridos invitados. Sean ustedes todos, bienvenidos a la hermosa velada que estamos a punto de dar inicio. El día de hoy tenemos el hermoso placer de reunirnos para celebrar el maravilloso amor de nuestros amigos Jacob y Bella.- el orador se aclaro la garganta y sonrió.- Sin mucho más que esperar, con todos ustedes, el señor y la señora Black.- el publico estallo en aplausos desde cada uno de sus mesas y distintos reporteros, comenzaron a tomar fotos del lugar.

Alice, en el extremo principal del salón, sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba el fondo de este, por el cual emergía la feliz pareja.

Jacob venia finamente vestido de esmoquin y corbata de lazo. En su rostro una brillante sonrisa alumbraba sus pasos mientras sostenía a Bella por la cintura.

Bella, se deslizaba sobre una nube por el lugar. Portaba un sencillo y entallado vestido blanco roto, con un listón azul eléctrico adornando su cintura y un maquillaje suave sobre su rostro.

La sonrisa de Bella era más disimulada pero no menos feliz que la de su esposo. Sus ojos lucían cansados pero no opacos.

No lucían tristes como cuando me observaba. Lucían llenos de vida, con un poco de ilusión y mucha esperanza.

Lucia mejor que cuando estaba conmigo y eso debía ser suficiente para mí.

No deseaba nada más que lo mejor para ella. Con o sin mí, solo su felicidad. Ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta una vez, y ahora lo único que podría desear era que fuera feliz.

Ambos se posicionaron en la pista, rodeado por un círculo de personas, entre los que estaba mi familia. Yo me mantuve impasible sobre la mesa, sentado en mi silla, con mi recién servido vaso de whisky y mi pecho ardiendo en llamas.

Así fue como el infierno volvió a arder en todo su esplendor. Las llamas estallaron dentro de mi pecho, mientras que afuera moría de frio. Dejo de parecer primavera, y sentí una vez más el invierno. El crudo invierno que me congelaba los huesos. Los iceberg a mi alrededor, todos y cada uno de ellos, llenando de oscuridad y frialdad el lugar.

El frio cortante afuera, el calor abrazador y asesino dentro de mí. Derritiéndome por dentro mientras me congelaba por fuera. Atrapado en un intermedio, donde no terminaba de morir.

Desesperado por terminar de quemarme o por congelarme. No seguir en el medio de la línea, como viviendo en un punto grisáceo, donde habitaba desde siempre.

El equilibrio más enfermizo de mi vida. Mi propio castigo, completamente justo y necesario. El amor de mi vida a metros de mi, bailando de la mano de otro, con su anillo, sus labios en la suyos y su corazón en sus manos, mientras las mías se mantenían amarradas tras mi espalda.

Resignado a entender, que le mejor era retroceder. Se me acababan las excusas para luchar. Las razones para negarme a entender que estábamos mejor por separado. Se me habían agotado las oportunidades, el tiempo había seguido su curso y yo debía retirarme.

Porque la noche comenzó a caer, en medio de fotos, celebraciones y momentos íntimos. Entre los besos que compartieron para sus invitados, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus amigos sonriendo para ellos.

Con el universo entero dispuesto a hacerlos felices.

Se me acaban las municiones, la paciencia, la indolencia, el bálsamo para las heridas. Todos y cada uno se iban agotando, y la desesperación comenzaba a reinar. Comenzaba a asfixiarme, sentía la necesidad de comenzar a correr, alejarme del lugar y poder llorar en paz.

Dejar de sentir que me quemaba mientras me congelaba.

Mis pies se movieron por inercia. Mi padre abrazaba con fuerza a mi madre por la cintura, mientras compartían la pista de baile.

Rosalie, bebía apacible un vaso de agua.

Alice bailaba y reía con un amigo.

Todo y cada uno de ellos, Vivian un momento ameno. La felicidad de Jacob y Bella era suficiente para arroparlos a todos.

Bella caminaba delante de mí, con suaves pasos y arrastrando la fina pieza blanca que vestía. Sus tacones hacían eco en el poco iluminado pasillo, que comenzábamos a cruzar.

Ella no se lo imaginaba. No sospechaba ni por un minuto que la perseguía.

Yo en el fondo tampoco lo imaginaba. No podía siquiera suponer que ahora mismo, pondría un pie en mi infierno definitivo.

Se veía hermosa de cerca, con su vestido blanco y su rostro perlado con una fina capa de sudor. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos, brillantes y de un chocolate puro y derretido. Sus labios rojos de tanto mordérselos y su expresión asustada.

Llena de inocencia y esperanza. Ella en su ingenuidad y yo en mi egoísmo, no estábamos al cabo de imaginar, que minutos después cuando abandonara el baño, adentro se quedaría un infierno entero encendido.

-Adiós Bella.- susurre, con las lágrimas saliendo a gran velocidad de mis ojos, obstaculizando mi vista.

Porque no había sido suficiente jamás. Porque estaba agotado y cansado, adolorido y olvidado. Lastimado y hastiado.

Hasta aquí podía. Necesitaba exorcizar mis demonios, matarlos o dejarlos vivir, pero no tenerlos nunca más a medias.

Porque no podía seguir quemándome por dentro y sintiendo frio por fuera, había decidido abrazarla, besar su frente y despedirme.

Había tomado la decisión de prenderle fuego a ese baño, sacar el dolor que tenia de adentro hacia afuera. Terminar ardiendo por completo.

No mas frio afuera, calor adentro. Los icebergs gigantes se habían derretido, mientras grandes llamas se extendían del suelo al techo. Fuego por doquier. Ardor, calor, dolor, pasión, desenfreno, angustia, agonía.

Desesperación, despecho, ruptura, pérdida, impotencia, necesidad, desasosiego. Fuego hecho a base a una combustión provocada de dolor.

"_-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?- le sonreí, mientras la besaba"_

Recuerdos iban y venían, mientras el fuego subía por mis piernas.

"_-Para siempre no es suficiente tiempo para los dos.- los grandes ojos de Bella me detallaron" _

Ardí, esta vez desde afuera.

"_-Quiero que tengamos 4 hijos. Dos niñas y dos niños."_ sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, mientras corría por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad.

El fuego comenzaba a subir por mi torso.

"Edward_, tengo miedo. No me dejes caer jamás." _ Solloce con fuerza, tratando de conseguir un poco de aire.

"_No me hagas daño, por favor" _sus ruegos se repetían dentro de mí.

"_Esto es lo mejor que me has cocinado jamás" _

"_Abrázame, hace frio."_

"_Shh Edward, estoy aquí, junto a ti."_

"_No voy a ir a ningún lado amor."_

"_Todo lo que quieras de mí, lo tendrás."_

"_No hace falta que grites, pudo oírte."_

"_Este es el inicio de nuestra felicidad"_

"_¿De qué color quieres que pintemos nuestro mundo?"_

"_Eres como una pincelada de luz"_

"_Basta Edward, me haces cosquillas"_

"_No sufras más amor, con que lo haga yo por los dos es más que suficiente"_

"_Solo déjate caer Edward, por esta noche, yo te sostendré"_

"_Te sentías enfermo de solo pensar que tenías que acostarte conmigo. Debió ser un gran sacrificio."_

"_Esa tarde cuando fui a buscar a Edward, iba a contarle que estaba embarazada. Después que él se fue de casa, en la madrugada, tuve dolores y para cuando llegue al hospital no había nada que hacer."_

Mis rodillas se fueron de lleno contra el cemento. Mi vista se enfoco en el cielo, mientras todo mi peso se apoyaba en mis manos. La dureza del suelo debajo de mi, reclamaba en mis miembros.

Mi cuerpo entero sudaba a chorros por la carrera, mientras mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, ahora con mayor velocidad, por mi rostro. Millones de ellas se estrellaron contra el pavimento, dejando la marca en este.

"_Te amo" _ las llamas alcanzaron mis brazos y comenzaron a subir a gran velocidad por mi diafragma.

"_Me duele" _

Y entonces, las llamas en mi pecho, y el fuego en mis brazos se encontraron, abrazaron mi corazón y lo llenaron.

No hubo más recuerdos. La voz de Bella en mi cabeza se apago. Las lágrimas se precipitaron aun más, mientras el dolor llegaba a su cúspide más alta.

-¡Jesús!- debió ser un grito, pero a duras penas abandono mi boca.

El fuego se instalo en mi corazón y lo consumió del centro hacia afuera. Mi cuerpo entero cayo laxo sobre el pavimento.

No hubo más frio ni calor, el fuego del dolor termino por consumirme y la batalla termino.

Al final, no sentí nada más. El ardor se extinguió. Las lamas a mí alrededor cedieron y dentro de mí se sofocaron.

Ardí hasta consumirme.

* * *

**HOLA! Estoy de regreso, esta vez, con un EPOV, que son realmente mis capítulos favoritos de escribir.**

**Este en especial me encanto. Como Edward vive con intensidad y más tarde, termina por quemarse, de adentro hacia afuera.**

**Por allí Carlisle, nos estuvo explicando el sentido de este fic y de todas las cosas que han pasado en el…Hay cosas que son Para Despues De Crecer.**

**Quiero darle las gracias por todos los rr que me han dejado, por los favoritos y su presencia.**

**Tambien quiero invitarlas a pasar por mi blog, donde incursione hace poco en el mundo del periodismo entrevistando autoras de . Les hago promoción a las chicas y la vez pruebo algo nuevo.**

**En este capi, Set Fire To The Rain de Adele una vez mas y Fix a Heart de Demi Lovato…**

**Ya saben, estoy en facebook y twitter. Ahora tambien pueden hablar del fic en twitter a través de #PDDC, animense!**

**Gracias por todo lo que me han dado, una vez mas!**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	32. Sacudelo

**Sacúdelo**

**Capitulo inspirado en la canción: Shake It Out de Florence+The Machine**

"_No se puede vivir para siempre sujeto a las mismas cosas. Ciertas etapas de tu vida, a veces ruegan salir. No todo aquello que está dentro de nosotros nos pertenece, y a veces hay que dejar ir para continuar. Los demonios, por muy conquistados que estén, jamás serán fáciles de llevar. Mientras más rápido los logres sacudir, mejor estarás. En los momentos de contingencia, es necesario clasificar, ordenar y priorizar. Ciertas cosas deben quedarse atrás, cuando vas hacia delante."_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada

La única manera de hallar las calles de New York medianamente vacías, era transitarlas a altas horas de la noche.

Los pocos carros que acariciaban el pavimento, lo rozaban a gran velocidad, mientras sus luces blancas a altas potencias, desafiaban las luces de edificios, farolas y letreros de negocios.

Mi mano se fue hasta mi cabello, que ya a esta hora estaba despeinado. Millones de pequeños cabellos se habían escapado de las trenzas a lo largo de la noche.

Jale con fuerza la peina azul de mis cabellos y gemí por el dolor que me causo. A ciegas tantee mi cabello en búsqueda de las horquillas de este, y logre soltar el moño.

Mi cabello cayó sobre mi hombro, enmarañado ondulado y marcado. Se sacudió con la brisa que entraba por la ventana, y agradecí el contacto en mí ahora descansado, cuero cabelludo.

-¿Todo bien?- la mano de Jake abandono la palanca de velocidades y la posiciono sobre mi rodilla. La tela del vestido rozo mi piel y el calor típico de Jake la traspasó.

-Algo cansada, solo eso.- gire mi rostro y le regale una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te noto bastante fría, amor.- apretó su mano sobre mi pierna, esta vez en mi muslo, y me tense.

-Estoy bien Jake, solo que algo cansada y anonada. Me desperté muy temprano esta mañana, he pasado todo el día en tacones, hemos posado en muchos sitios y ahora mismo, solo anhelo mi pijama y mis pantuflas.- trate de mantener la mayor calma posible mientras le hablaba, pero no puede evitar irritarme ante la insistencia.

-Creo que lo mejor es que durmamos hoy en tu apartamento. Mañana yo iré a recoger algunas en el mío y así te doy chance para que termines de empacar las cajas. Estuve hablando con Richard y me dijo que se pondrá en contacto con Alice para facilitar la mudanza.

-Estuve pensando en eso hoy, y realmente no me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que alguien esta acomodando mis sostenes o mi cepillo de dientes, ni siquiera Alice.- Jake dejo salir una brutal carcajada y no puedo evitar acompañarlo.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces amor?- entrelazo su mano con la mía, y me sentí por primera vez a gusto en todo el día.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mudarnos antes de irnos.- lo observe, pero su mirada estaba concentrada en la calle frente a nosotros.- Los boletos no tienen fecha específica, así que podrías aplazar la luna de miel una semana y media como mucho, para terminar de empacar y realizar la mudanza.

-Si eso es lo que te hace sentir realmente bien, me parece bien cielo. Mañana hago las diligencias y reservo para el próximo martes. Así tenemos tiempo de mudarnos y de familiarizarnos con el nuevo apartamento.- me dedico una mirada rápida y sonrió.

-Voy a confesarte que eso me tranquiliza, porque realmente, si he empacado adornos, es mucho. Todo está exactamente como siempre. Si Richard y Alice iban a iniciar la mudanza mañana, se llevarían un gran disgusto.- me reí un poco y él me acompaño.

-Está bien Bells, no hay apuro alguno. Estamos apenas comenzando el camino, no hay porque ir apurados. No es una carrera de velocidad, sino de resistencia.- su mano apretó la mía y le correspondí, mientras miraba por la ventana, como nos acercábamos a mi conjunto residencial.

Una carrera de resistencia.

La resistencia que yo jamás logre tener con Edward. La fuerza que ninguno de los dos tuvo para sostener al otro, ni el arrojo para luchar, cuando hacía falta defender. El amor que hizo falta para dar la vida por mantener lo que supuestamente nos daba vida.

La cobardía había sido más fuerte que nosotros. Mas grande que el amor que nos profesábamos y de el "respeto" que nos teníamos. Todo había sido más grande que nuestro amor. Terminamos por ceder, al fino hilo que jamás nos podría sostener.

Sacudí la cabeza, aislando los recuerdos de más temprano en el baño, cuando la parte de mi corazón que se había mantenido entera, se había roto para siempre.

El agujero en mi pecho se volvió a abrir. El ardor se intensifico y el fuego se encendió dentro de mí. Volvía sentir que me quemaba a fuerza de dolor. Mis suplicas no fueron oídas en el cielo, porque seguía sufriendo, como el primer día.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuve que respirar profundo para evitar que salieran. Mi pecho retumbo y un conocido cosquilleo le dio paso al dolor.

"Era simple Edward, solo tenias que luchar por mi" pensé, mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, tratando de mantenerme lo mas entera posible.

"_-Perdóname amor, pero ahora mismo, te voy a dejar ir" _Maldito cobarde, había dejado sobre mis hombros el peso de la situación. No fue capaz de luchar por el famoso amor que sentía por mí, pero aun si, lo continuo profesando.

Maldito Edward, que había sido capaz de decirme que me amaba, en la fiesta de mi boda con otro.

Maldito sea por haberlo permitido. Por haber sentido la puta necesidad de ser el mártir cuando debió ser más hombre, humano y mortal posible. Maldita la hora en que decidió por mí, y creyó saber quién era el mejor.

El nunca entendió que yo los quería a los dos, y que siempre lo iba a necesitar, aunque mi cerebro se niegue sistemáticamente a hacerlo.

El nunca estuvo en la capacidad de entenderme. Siempre creyó saber lo que yo sentía y lo que estaba mejor para mí. Siempre decidió por mí, asumió posiciones que jamás le pedí, y fue demasiado héroe para mí.

Yo quería un ser humano, y después de ser lo más primitivo y básico posible, había decidido actuar como adulto. Cuando debió pensar en mi, metió la polla en otro lugar, pero cuando lo necesite, me dejo en manos de Dios y de un montón de santos, que ni de amor saben.

Sucio hombre. Falto de cojones.

-Corazón llegamos.- frente a mí, la morena mano de Jacob extendida, aun enfundada en la blanca camisa manga larga. El saco negro que lo acompañaba, ahora mismo descansaba sobre mis hombros.

"Jodete Edward, que te odio" pensé antes de salir del auto.

Una vez que Jacob logro tomar mi mano, me jalo rápido hasta mis brazos. Haciendo uso de sus hermosos músculos y su increíble fuerza, me cargo al mejor estilo novia en unos segundos.

-Jake, estamos en la entrada del edificio, y aun faltan 9 pisos.- se rio de manera brutal y mire a los lados para estar segura que nadie lo hubiese observado.

A las 3 de la mañana de un lunes, nadie caminaba por las aceras aledañas.

-Contigo nada es suficientemente pronto, ni suficientemente tarde.- su frase me enterneció y logro extinguir un poco el fuego de dolor y odio en mi interior.

-Bueno, entonces llévame a nuestro nido de amor.- ni yo misma pude reconocerme al pronunciar esa frase, pero pareció ser perfecta, porque Jacob sonrió.

Camino a paso lento sin demostrar ni por asomo incomodidad hasta la puerta. La empuje con mi brazo y lo agradeció. Una vez frente al ascensor, accione el botón y unos minutos estuvo abierto.

Una vez dentro pelee en sus brazos por bajarme, mientras mis labios atacaban los suyos sin piedad. Mordí su labio inferior y a cambio obtuve una caricia suave en mi mejilla.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comencé a batallar con la de él. Trate en vano de morderla, pero el siempre huía de mi. Me balancee contra su cuerpo tratando de tocar el suelo, pero su agarre era cada vez más estable.

Continúe besándolo cada vez más rápido. Mis labios frotaban los suyos con velocidad y mi lengua entraba y salía de su cavidad bucal, tratando de mostrar lo que quería que hiciera en algunos minutos, en la intimidad de mi hogar.

Sus brazos ejercieron presión en mi cuerpo y lograron alejarme de él unos segundos, los cuales utilizo para recuperar el aire.

-Calma Bells, no pienso ir a ningún lado.- el cansancio y mi insistencia fueron suficientes para que me dejara en el suelo del elevador. Una vez que mis pies descalzos tocaron el frio falso mármol, me dispuse a frotarme contra él.

Me abrase a su cuerpo con fuerza. Mis manos rodearon su cintura mientras mi pecho se apretaba fuertemente contra el de él. Subí mi rostro en búsqueda de sus labios y los ataque una vez más.

Como siempre, obtuve un beso tierno y comedido, con su lengua haciendo exploraciones suaves y manteniéndose a raya de adentrase demasiado. No salía y entraba a velocidad y me vi en la obligación de morderlo una vez más, en búsqueda de una reacción.

-Jake, corazón, no puedes ser virgen.- le susurre mientras buscaba su cuello, en donde comencé a besar.

-No se trata de eso Bells, eso solo que quiero que sea especial.- rodé los ojos pero agradecí estar escondida en su cuello para que no viera.

Especial, aja. Todos querían que fuera especial. Edward no me toco en todo nuestro noviazgo para que fuera especial, pero luego fue a meterlo en otro lado, con un desenfrene de pasión que nunca me demostró a mí.

La experiencia me había demostrado que especial, era sinónimo de poco.

-Amor, no somos unos niños. Ya me case contigo, no necesito que me prometas que será especial o suave para que me acueste contigo. Tranquilo, ya alguien se te adelanto en eso de desflorar a la chica. Esto de blanco.- me aleje de él y tome un puñado del vestido.- Es mas parafernalia y estupidez mía, que ganas de demostrar un punto.- sus cejas se arquearon.

-¿Acostarme contigo? ¿De qué se trata Bella?- se cuerpo se alejo del mío y la campanilla aviso de la inminente llegada del elevador.

-Jake por favor, no vamos a discutir por mi uso de palabras hoy específicamente. No me exprese correctamente, pero vamos cielo, es nuestra noche de bodas y hemos esperado mucho tiempo por ella.- trate de suavizar mi tono irritado, para convencerlo.

-No se Bells, esto así simplemente no es mi estilo.

Jesucristo, tenía estilos.

-Jacob, no todo hay que pensarlo tanto. Quiero sentirte y que me sientas, no es ciencia ni economía, es amor.- con la palabra mágica, logre hacerlo sonreír y salimos del ascensor compartiendo un beso tierno.

El día de hoy, llena de odio, necesidad y dolor, no era ternura lo que precisamente necesitaba. Conociéndome como lo hacía, sabía que terminara llorando en sus brazos si continuaba siendo un gramo más delicado.

Trate de desviar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y una vez abierta la puerta lo empuje contra la pared al lado de esta. El familiar olor a mandarina de mi apartamento me recibió de buena manera y recordé el desorden que había dejado esta mañana en el.

Cuando aún era soltera y dependía solo de mi misma. Antes que Edward hubiese decidido acercarse a mí para destruirme un poco más.

Pase mis manos por el pecho de Jacob y comencé a soltar los botones de su camisa a gran velocidad. Una vez que mis manos hicieron contacto con su caliente y tonificado pecho, conseguí que despertara.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo. Bajaron más allá de mi cintura y tocaron mis nalgas sin pudor alguno. Me estremecí, y comencé a silenciar los sonidos de mi conciencia.

"Jodete Edward, voy a ser feliz" pensé, mientras Jacob me obligaba a enroscar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Camino conmigo encima de él, hasta mi habitación. Detrás de nosotros mi amado y escandaloso cachorro ladraba intensamente.

Me frote con fuerza sobre la creciente erección de Jacob, que luchaba contra la bragueta de su cara y fino pantalón de vestir. Las capas de mi vestido, me dificultaban la movilidad y me mantenían sujeta de una manera extraña e incomprendida para mí, pero no menos placentera.

Mis labios se pasaron por su cuello y lo chuparon en un punto específico, ganándome una risa de su parte.

-Despacio.- me recordó, esta vez con la voz más cargada de deseo que de determinación.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y se posiciono entre mis piernas. Sus labios atacaron los míos, esta vez con mayor urgencia, mientras buscaba el cierre a un lado de mi cuerpo.

-Deja te ayudo.- le susurre, encontrando rápidamente el gafete, el cierre y todo lo demás. Con mi mano guie la suya hasta el gancho del fino y disfrazado cierre y juntos la bajamos.

Sus manos viajaron a los tirantes del vestido y los dejaron caer, encontrándose con el grave problema, del fajín azul en mi cintura.

Ambos nos reímos por nuestro descuido, y me incline un poco a su pecho, para darle acceso a mi espalda. Soltó con maestría el lazo que Alice tanto había amado y lamente por ella que su obra acabara más rápido de lo que inicio.

Ahora si logro bajar el vestido. Me dio la mano y me puso de pie en medio de la oscura habitación. La única luz que se filtraba era la de la ciudad a través del ventanal, y fue suficiente para que Jacob pudiera detallar como la hermosa y tornasolada tela del vestido caía a mis pies.

-Eres hermosa.- mis ojos se fueron a los de él, y no puede evitar sentir un extraño encogimiento de decepción. Esos ojos no eran verdes, esas manos no eran alargadas y blancas y ese hombre no era Edward.

Jacob se acerco a mí para besarme, una vez más con energía, aquella que había deseado por todo los medios encontrar, y que ahora, se había extinguido dentro de mí.

-Te amo tanto.- aleje su rostro del mío y lo observe con detenimiento. Hermoso como era, lograba despertar en mí, un cierto sentimiento de estupor y admiración, pero eran otros ojos los que estaba añorando.

-Y yo también.- susurre, mientras mi enfermiza mente, se extrapolaba a otro lugar. A placer, transforme sus rasgos y construí un hombre nuevo, que termine por desnudar con frenesí y amor.

-Quiero que sepas, que después de esto no habrá nada más. Que después de ti no habrá nadie más. Que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y que mi sueño, se hace al fin realidad. Poder hacerte el amor.- sonreí como pude y seguí repitiendo sus palabras en mi cabeza, con una voz más aterciopelada y menos gruesa.

-Solo hazlo.- me impulse hacia delante, en búsqueda de contacto. Obtuve de él un jadeo, seguido de una fuerte y profunda estocada.

Sus rasgos se mantenían tensos. Sus brazos, a cada lado de mi rostro, tensos, mostrando sus músculos en la máxima extensión, con las venas brotadas. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su mandíbula apretada. Las venas en su frente y cuello se habían brotado y casi podría contarlas.

-Shh Jake, relájate. Solo déjate llevar.- al escuchar mis palabras, abrió los ojos y me regalo la maravillosa visión, de sus oscuros ojos.

Sus brazos se apretaron más a mis lados, y afianzado como estaba, salió de mí, solo para entrar de nuevo, mas profundo.

No pude evitar gemir.

El vaivén comenzó a ser más rápido. Él venía y yo iba a gran velocidad, encontrándonos a mitad del camino. La desesperación comenzó a filtrarse y pronto comencé a sentir que sería arrollada.

-Te amo tanto.- susurró con los dientes apretados, mientras el orgasmo nos arrastraba a ambos.

Yo solo me limite a asentir y jadear. Me moví un poco más, para terminar de caer, pero esto jamás paso. Subí gran velocidad, pero no caí con suavidad.

No caí con la maestría, suavidad y delicadeza con la que lo hacía con Edward. Subí y baje en un solo impulso, no menos placentero, pero si poco duradero.

Jacob salió de mí luego que logro recuperarse y se recostó al lado. Fuera de la habitación, que solo ahora notaba que estaba cerrada, Milagro ladraba y aruñaba.

Me deje caer laxa sobre el almohada y el silencio nos arropo. Jake alcanzo una cobija en nuestros pies y nos cubrió a ambos.

-Yo…-lo interrumpí antes que terminara.

-No digas nada Jake, el silencio es agradable.- asintió con la cabeza y me acerco a él, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Acaricio con suavidad mi espalda, haciendo figuras desiguales en esta. Mi cuerpo se erizaba ante el contacto caliente de sus dedos, en mi desnuda piel.

Respire profundo y trate de mantener la mayor calma posible. Durante los siguientes minutos, las formas del techo parecieron ser lo suficientemente atractivas.

Las caricias de Jake comenzaron a perder intensidad, y alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, estaba durmiendo plácidamente. El retumbar de su corazón reposaba bajo mi oreja, mientras su acompasada respiración levantaba mi cabeza un poco.

Mis ojos estaban resecos y resentidos. Penaban por un descanso. Picaban por la presencia de los restos de maquillaje en estos. Hice lo posible por acomodarme de la mejor manera, pero una vez que el amanecer impacto de lleno la ciudad, la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por la fría habitación.

Me amanecía una vez más. Después de la penumbrosa, tormentosa y engañosa oscuridad anterior, la luz del sol luchaba una vez más contra las tinieblas. La claridad de la verdad desafiaba los impulsos y rozaba las mentiras. Las retaba a salir de su escondite y revelaba las heridas ocultas en la negrura.

Amargura, dolor, odio, ardor, frio, calor. Desesperanza y desencuentros. Caminar por dos caminos con la supuesta esperanza de encontrarse en algún punto.

Dicho punto, jamás existió.

Como pude me deshice de los brazos de Jacob a mí alrededor. Era de esperarse, dentro de sus reflejos, se resistió al movimiento. En algún punto, su cansancio e inconsciencia fueron más que su energía.

Logre alejarme de la cama con pasos trémulos. Me dirigí hasta la cómoda en el fondo de la habitación y tome de allí mi bata de baño. Luego de algunos pasos, llegue a la conclusión que era lo mejor.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con la mayor calma posible. Afuera el pequeño cuerpo de Milagro descansaba plácidamente. Una vez que sintió el sonido de la cerradura, se incorporo enérgicamente y sacudió su cola. Hizo ademan de ladrar, pero con un dedo en mi boca, le indique que no era lo correcto.

Mientras yo salía, el se encargaba de olfatear la ropa de Jake regada por el piso de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, la brillante luz del día que daba inicio, me cegó por unos minutos. Todas las cortinas desplegadas en el apartamento, permitían la entrada del sol. En el fondo, luchando por protagonismo, el Empire State como icono de la ciudad, flanqueado por otros maravillosos edificios.

Talle mis ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, y en algunos minutos, logre mi cometido. Me deslice por la desordenada sala y cerré algunas de las cortinas, no sin antes darle un vistazo al hermoso y verdoso Central Park.

Todo lo que sobrevive al invierno, renace en la primavera.

A travesé la estancia y me encargue de recoger los zapatos, maquillaje, y prendas de ropa que había dejado regadas la mañana anterior. Casi podía sentir aun los pasos de Alice de un lado para otro.

Me dispuse a la cocina donde encendí la cafetera, en su máxima capacidad. Pase por el radio y lo encendí en un volumen demasiado bajo para escucharlo.

Saque del congelador algunos panqueques. Los deje reposar sobre el fregadero y estudie el abastecimiento de frutas en mi nevera.

-¿Cómo le gustara el desayuno?- me pregunte mientras caminaba al cuarto.

En algún punto Jacob debió notar mi ausencia, pero la ignoro. Ahora se encontraba de lado, aferrado fuertemente a una almohada y con la cobija cubriendo solo lo justo. Me encargue de cerrar la cortina del ventanal, para protegerlo del sol que pronto bañaría el cuarto por completo.

Recogí del piso su ropa y la acomode sobre mi cómoda. Deposite en el cesto de ropa sucia el conjunto de ropa interior que había usado la otra noche, y entre asustada y confusa, bote el ligero del día anterior en la basura de la papelera.

Si tuviera que explicar que me había llevado a hacerlo, terminaría sufriendo una duda existencial.

Tome mi arrugado vestido del piso y me asegure de estirarlo. Saque la cinta de las pretinas, en la cintura de este, y la deje reposar sobre mi peinadora lo mas estirada posible. Las marcas del lazo hecho en ella se notaban con fuerza.

El vestido termino reposando en el closet, dentro de su funda y lejos del sol. Probablemente sería el último destino de su vida, el closet. Cambiaria de este closet al de nuestra nueva casa, pero tarde o temprano, no saldría de uno similar jamás.

Me encamine al baño y observe mi figura en el espejo. Espantosas ojeras de delineador y rímel marcaban mis ojos, mientras grandes bolsas se atrincheraban allí.

-Soy un maldito zombi. – me admití a mí misma, mientras me despojaba de mi bata y encendía el agua caliente.

Una vez que la temperatura del agua pareció agradable, comencé a desprenderme de las prendas que aun portaba.

Comencé por la pequeña pulsera de perlas que mi padre me había regalado el año anterior a su muerte. Luego me despoje de una pequeña esclava con mi nombre, que Esme y Carlisle me habían regalado para uno de mis cumpleaños. De mi mano derecha quite mi anillo de compromiso, y más tarde me despoje de la joya de oro en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Las piezas, entremezclando historias y vidas, reposaron sobre el tocador del baño, mientras me despojaba del collar en mi cuello. En él, un pequeño dije de zafiros, que Edward me había regalado el día de nuestra boda, y que solo él y yo sabíamos que existía.

Suspire dentro de la ducha, y trate de tener mi cuerpo lo más relajado posible, debajo del corro tibio de agua.

Mis músculos, engarrotados por el estrés y actividad del día anterior, agradecieron el contacto del agua.

Poco a poco mi espalda comenzó a ceder a la presión ejercida. Mis pies, agotados de los increíblemente altos zapatos de ayer, agradecieron la comodidad del piso suave y frio de la ducha. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a desfallecer, hasta el punto en que deje de sentirlo.

Recobre un poco de la paz que había perdido en el imposible día de ayer. Estruje con bastante champo mi cabello y el familiar olor a mandarina de este, me dio un poco de tranquilidad.

El día de ayer había sido uno de los días más caóticos de mi vida. Había comenzado lleno de estrés, y había terminado con la presencia de un molesto y familiar dolor en mi pecho.

Había estado protagonizado por besos, sonrisas y caricias, que parecían no tener ningún sentido. Millones de fotos, felicitaciones, decoraciones y momentos, que no habían venido al caso para mí.

Cosas superfluas, muy lejos de mis verdaderos deseos. Muy lejos de mi necesidad de salir corriendo detrás de aquel hombre, que en medio de su cobardía, había decidido por ambos.

Había visto lo que consideraba mejor para los dos. Había decidido que Jacob era justo lo que necesitábamos, y entonces, había huido, dejando un verdadero abismo en el medio. Lleno de fuego, lava y recuerdos. Candela pura a base de dolor, cobardía y decepción.

La decepción de verlo dejarse hacer. De escucharlo entregarme, como si de un trofeo me tratara, en las manos del que considero el mejor postor. El desengaño de no encontrar manera alguna para explicar su taciturna actitud.

Simplemente, no nadar mas, dejarse morir, sin siquiera estar rozando la orilla.

A pesar de mi odio por él, mi rabia por su entrega y me decepción por su cobardía, no tenía ningún derecho a cúlpalo. Yo misma me había encargado de condenar la situación, a base de decisiones incorrectas, soberbia, ira y ceguera.

En medio de una oscuridad absoluta, me había tomado la libertad de creer, que yo conseguiría la luz. Había escogido a ciegas un camino, que supuestamente, me llevaría de regreso a la claridad.

Si Edward y yo habíamos tenido una característica en esta vida, era nuestra desbordante soberbia. Habíamos sido lo suficientemente sordos, para no oír los consejos. Lo bastante prepotentes para seguir dándole con la cabeza a la pared. Muy sínicos, por creer que la única verdad la teníamos nosotros.

Nos había sobrado el despotismo para sonreírle al diablo. El suficiente carisma para jugar sobre una cuerda floja, que obviamente, era demasiado delgada para sostener el peso, de tantos sueños, ideales y esperanzas.

Tuvimos de sobra la soberbia, para desafiar la gravedad. Creíamos que podíamos volar, en contra de todo pronóstico.

Todo aquello que está suspendido sobre la tierra, inevitablemente termina por caer. Puede que logre pasar mucho o poco tiempo en el aire, pero tarde o temprano, la gravedad lo pone todo en el suelo.

Edward y yo, creímos equivocadamente, que teníamos la capacidad de mantenernos levitando por mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo.

Era física elemental. Todo lo que sube, baja. Cuando saltas, en algún punto caes. Al parecer no había sido tan elemental, como para llegar a entenderla. No fue hasta que nos hallamos de rodillas en el piso, que nos dimos cuenta cuan fuerte era la atracción ejercida por el centro de la tierra.

No tenía la suficiente moral para juzgar a Edward por sus decisiones del día anterior. Él, más que yo, había aprendido a entender la gravedad. Le había bastado con un estrellón, para entender, que eso de volar no es de humanos.

No podía pedirle a él, que ahora mismo, cuando yo había decido quedarme pegada al piso, me sacara volando. Yo había escogido un camino, una manera de vivir y con quien compartirla, y en ese plan, jamás incluí a Edward.

A estas alturas de mi vida, con un divorcio acuestas, un hijo en mi memoria, un libro publicado, una carrera, y un intento de familia, debería ser la suficientemente madura, para entender que el destino regresa exactamente lo que das. El, trabajara en base a las señales que le des.

Mi señal: Una vida estable, una familia, una felicidad y un Edward muy lejos de mí. Tanto el destino como él, solo se habían encargo de respetar mis presagios.

Cosecharas siempre, lo que siembres.

-Amor, ¿te falta mucho? Estoy preparando el desayuno.- escuche la voz de Jacob por encima del sonido del agua.

-No cielo, en un minuto salgo.- le conteste tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz.

Bajo el agua caliente, limpie mis lágrimas. Hice lo posible por terminar con los restos de maquillaje y saque de mi cuerpo el jabón y los residuos de champo. Cuando me sentí lista, salí enfundada en mi bata de baño, con una toalla en la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta del baño dejando salir el vapor. No note cuando caliente estaba el agua, hasta que el contraste con el exterior me impacto.

Algunas nubes, luchaban contra el sol mañanero

Me vestí con un mono de franela y una camiseta de albogón. Con algo de dificultad, desenrede mi cabello, frente al espejo del baño e hice lo posible por deshacerme de las ojeras con un poco de corrector.

-Sacúdelo Bella. Sacúdete ese demonio sobre tu espalda.- me susurre.

Salí del cuarto con mi mejor expresión de felicidad. Me encontré con Jacob en la cocina, sirviendo café en una taza, y silbando una tonta canción que sonaba en la radio.

-Buenos días amor.- se volteo a verme en lo que sintió mis pasos. Cruzo la isla de la cocina y se acerco para besarme. Su aliento sabía a café y pasta de dientes.

-Hola Jake.- le salude como siempre y me mantuve abrazada a el por un rato.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunte, una vez que nos separamos.

-Muy bien, aunque realmente, no mucho.- note que tenía razón, por las ojeras grisáceas bajo sus ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a Jake con ojeras, y que el brillo acostumbrado en sus ojos, estaba algo opacado.

-Me alegro mucho que así sea. Yo aun no duermo ni una hora, desde ayer.- me miro desaprobatoriamente y me extendió una taza de café negro.

-Me tome la libertad de observar el contenido de algunas de tus cajas. Estuve guardando en ellas, las cosas en el apartamento, que le encontré más similitud. Espero que no te moleste.- le sonreí lo más posible, y me senté en las sillas frente al mesón.

-Está bien cielo, gracias.- le di un sorbo al café y me queme un poco.

-Está algo caliente.- susurro, al observar mi expresión.

-Lo note.- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, antes que dejara un plato con dos panqueques con miel, frente a mi.- Gracias.- se acerco para darme un ligero beso, antes de sentarse a mi lado con un plato similar, pero mayor ración.

-En lo que terminemos de desayunar, te dejare unos minutos sola. Iré a mi casa para recoger lo que falte y aprovechare para pasar por la inmobiliaria, a recoger las llaves del apartamento nuevo. Ya llame a Richard y le comente de nuestra decisión de aplazar la luna de miel para la próxima semana, y mudarnos nosotros mismos. Estuvo especialmente de acuerdo, tal vez porque no durmió mucho. Eso de la boda en domingo, le cayó a todo el mundo terrible en su rutina de sueño.

Me reí un poco, antes de llevarme un bocado de comida a la boca.

-Sabes que tengo una especial obsesión con los seis. No es mi culpa que seis de mayo fuera domingo.- me disculpe. El solo asintió y me sonrió.

-Estuve pensando, que ya que tendremos casa nueva, deberíamos tener cosas nuevas. No es que tus muebles estén mal, ni que los míos no resistan lo situación, porque francamente nunca los uso, pero considero que todo aquello que tengamos en la casa, debería ser comprado por nosotros, juntos.- se volteo a verme y me regalo su mejor sonrisa.

Uno cosecha lo que siembra.

-Me parece una estupenda idea. Podemos encargarnos de buscar todo eso, más tarde o mañana. Tenemos toda una semana para la mudanza.

Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiamos antes que se fuera. Una vez termino su desayuno, se despidió de mí, y salió bastante contento y apurado. Me expreso su necesidad de terminar rápido de recoger sus cosas, para comenzar a buscar las nuevas hoy mismo.

Su felicidad me contagio un poco.

Una vez que termine de ordenar la loza, me dispuse a continuar empacando. Le subí volumen al radio y me mentalice en mis tareas para el resto de la mañana- tarde.

Por primera vez desde que estaba casada, tenía un momento a solas con mi apartamento. Mi último momento a solas con mi refugio, antes que lo desvistiera de pies a cabeza, y lo entregara en otras manos.

Comencé por vaciar la biblioteca. Guarde con especial tesoro, mis primeros libros infantiles, aquellos que mi papa me había regalado, motivándome a la literatura.

El Principito, Blanca Nieves, La Bella y la Bestia, y la Cenicienta, eran algunos de los títulos empolvados que deposite en la caja para regalar.

Los amaba, pero era momento de pasarlos a otras manos.

Y así fue pasando la mañana. En algún punto llegue a mi cuarto, donde comencé por vaciar las gavetas de ropa, dentro de las maletas. Hice dos maletas especiales, con la ropa que tenia destinada para mi viaje a California, la próxima semana.

Pronto me halle con el closet. De allí desaloje piezas de ropa que ni recordaba que tenía. Muchas de las cuales me había regalado Alice cuando me case con Edward, y que como todo, habían terminado en el closet, cuando deje a su hermano.

Encontré vestidos de coctel que había recibido de regalo, por algunas diseñadoras poco conocidas, cuando mi libro salió. Vestidos que nunca había usado y que había negado su existencia.

Vestidos que sin duda me alegraba encontrar. Saber que no tenía que seguir comprando ropa para los próximos eventos, donde inevitablemente tenía que aparecer, de la mano de mi flamante esposo.

Blue jeans y camisas, que habían sido parte de mi vida, durante mi etapa estudiantil y de casada. Todas y cada una de ellas, con alguna historia universitaria, y por qué no, con alguna historia de manchas de comida, cuando no me resistía a abrazar a Edward mientras cocinaba.

Muchas de ellas, terminaron en las cajas, para regalar.

Fundas, cobijas y sabanas, exquisitas. Regalos que había recibido el día de mi boda con Edward, y que en medio de mi confusión el día que recogí mis cosas, me había traído.

Algunas camisas de Edward, con los Simpson, de protagonistas.

Manuscritos a lápiz, de libros olvidados y adolescentes. Todos, protagonizados por el mismo hombre. Diferentes nombres, diferentes historias, pero todas, llenas de Edward, sus sonrisas y su carisma.

Todas basadas, en el que para ese momento, era mi príncipe azul.

Libros de universidad. Cartas de Edward. Flores marchitas entre cuadernos del instituto. Una capsula del tiempo que una vez habíamos hecho antes de graduarnos y dejar Forks. Dentro de esta, un frasco con tierra, de nuestro bosque favorito, una nota hecha a lápiz en una hoja de cuaderno. Una foto nuestra en su casa. La caja de terciopelo donde había estado guardado mi anillo de compromiso. Un globo en forma de corazón, desinflado, de un san Valentín hace casi diez años. El marchito buqué que había usado en mi mano, el día de nuestro baile de graduación.

Aquel baúl de madera, lleno de años de historias, sonrisas e ilusiones. Todos y cada uno de ellos, que terminaron en una bolsa negra que reposaba a mi lado, junto con exámenes, guías de ejercicios y prendas excesivamente usadas.

Al final del closet, en un forro para trajes, reposaba mi primer vestido de novia.

Saque el forro negro y lo deje descansar sobre la desarreglada cama. Seque la fina capa de sudor que se había amontonado en mi frente, y pelee con el polvo que se había acumulado, sobre la bolsa.

Baje el cierre con delicadeza, mientras mis manos temblaban. Dentro, la tela blanca, resplandeció de entre el negro que la tapaba.

Lo saque con cuidado. Guindado sobre su gancho, un vestido blanco, recto, con escote cuadrado, y textura sobre el busto. Un pequeño prendedor de rosa, en oro blanco, reposaba sobre uno de los finos tirantes del sencillo vestido, regalo de mi madre aquella mañana.

Me lo puse sobre mi cuerpo y me observe frente al espejo. Mi rostro ya no era igual al de aquella niña años atrás. No era igual de fino, juvenil ni esperanzado. Era asentado, y ahora estaba fijo en detallar aquella pésima pieza de ropa.

Como algunas otras prendas, termino en una caja para regalar.

El mediodía dio paso a la tarde, y a eso de las cuatro, Jacob entro por la puerta, con la copia de la llave que le había dado esta mañana.

Para cuando lo hizo, mi mudanza estaba completada. Había recogido en mi cuarto lo que necesitaba. En la sala casi todo era para llevar a nuestra nueva casa, y del cuarto de huéspedes, solo había rescatado tres cosas: las cajas con algunos ejemplares de mis libros, un video mío con las chicas en Forks, y el video de mi boda con Edward.

Todas las demás cintas con recuerdos, los otros adornos y obsequios que me había traído por error, terminaron para botar.

Jacob me exhibió con gusto, le manojo de llaves de nuestro nuevo hogar.

Dejo caer en mis manos mi grupo de llaves, mientras que en su bolsillo ya estaban las de él.

Nos abrazamos por unos minutos, concentrados en la vista de la ciudad a través de mi ventana. Extrañaría las noches y días, que había pasado frente a ese ventanal, concentrada en el Central Park.

A pesar que nos quedaríamos en Manhattan, siempre sentiría especial arraigo por este apartamento en particular. Mas allá, que en cualquier parte de la ciudad vería al Central Park, o que las panorámicas de New York abundaban en los apartamentos, este en especial había sido la cueva del topo en que me había transformado.

Aquí me había escondido para no observar el gran elefante rosa, frente a mis narices.

Mañana cuando saliera de aquí, me tocaría verlo. Pero ahora mismo, me sentía más preparada que ayer, para hacerlo.

-Sacúdelo Bella. Sacúdete el demonio sobre tu espalda.- me susurre en voz muy baja.

-¿Crees que podamos comenzar con la mudanza hoy mismo?- indago Jake, mientras observábamos las nubes grises, tratar de opacar el sol del pleno atardecer.

-¿Por qué no?- le sonreí y me separe de él en búsqueda de alguna caja. Justamente tome una de las tantas identificada para regalar y nos dispusimos a dejarla en la conserjería, donde le darían destino, en algún hogar benéfico.

Entre risas y juegos, bajamos algunas de las cajas para botar al depósito del edificio.

La última de las cajas en bajar, fue justamente la que contenía mi vestido de novia.

-Se que tiene una hija preciosa.- le dije al conserje.- Este es para ella.- de la caja, saque el vestido, que aun reposaba en su gancho y estaba finamente doblado.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-Muchísimas gracias.- hizo el ademan de abrazarme, mientras observaba la pieza de ropa.- Es hermoso.

-Cuídelo y disfrútelo, tanto como yo lo hice. Si ese vestido hablara, contaría maravillas.- le sonreí con algo de nostalgia, y cuando quise voltearme me llamo.

-¿Por qué regala algo, que atesora tanto?- no tuve siquiera que pensarlo para responderlo.

-Hay que sacudir algunos demonios que llevamos en la espalda, para poder seguir. Estoy lista para dejar muchas cosas atrás.- le asentí con la cabeza y camine hasta el ascensor, donde Jake venia bajando algunas de las cajas con las cosas que conservaría.

-Llevare esto al carro, aun quedan dos o tres cajas y tus maletas.- me abrace a él, antes de entrar al elevador, lista para terminar de sacar mis cosas del apartamento.

En la vida siempre se cosecha lo que se siembra.

El destino siempre te regresa las cosas, que se asemejan a las señalas que le das.

Siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer.

Es difícil bailar con un demonio en la espalda, así que…

-Sacúdelo.- me dije, antes que las puertas del elevador se abrieran.

* * *

**HOLA! Regrese, con un capitulo nuevo, después de algún tiempo perdida.**

**Adivinen, las escusas son las de siempre: Los estudios me matan, odio matemática, quiero terminar de graduarme y estaba realmente cansada mental, emocional y físicamente hablando. Ha sido un año duro.**

**Bueno, en otras cosas, el capitulo anterior, verdaderamente loco. Una vez mas demostrando lo bipolar que puede ser Bella cuando se trata de su vida. Nunca esta demasiado clara de hacia dónde va.**

**Quería aprovechar para agradecerles los maravillosos comentarios que capitulo tras capitulo me llegan. Gracias por su presencia, por esperar por los capítulos, disfrutarlos, analizarlos y comentarlos. Sus favoritos, alertas y rr son muy valiosos para mi y han mantenido a flote este fic sobre todos los demás.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo chicas, ustedes son únicas. **

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	33. Como concreto firme

**Como concreto firme.**

_Todos, llevamos algún tipo de peso a nuestras espaldas. Muchos disfrutan de llevarlo, otros lo ignoran, algunos más, ponen a los demás a cargarlo y un grupo muy pequeño, lleva los suyos y los de sus alrededores. Son grandes o diminutos yunques, generalmente de concreto, pesados y molestos. Están confeccionados a base de diferentes sentimientos y por lo general, son más pesados que nuestros cuerpos. Son kilos muertos, estáticos y asfixiantes. Se llevan por obligación y mientras más los ignores, más probabilidades tienes de ser aplastados por ellos. No puedes negarlos para siempre, porque dan golpes bastante fuertes. _Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

**EPOV**

Las pequeñas gotas de agua chocaban contra el toldo del restaurant, mientras la campanilla no dejaba de sonar. Como era de esperarse, el medio día nos recibía de buena manera, y los augurios de vaciarnos, no se asomaban hasta bastante entrada la tarde.

El bullicio de las distintas voces no se hacía esperar afuera. Las palabras de mujeres y hombres, entremezcladas con risas y niños juguetones, amenizaban el ambiente, con un fondo musical suave y el olor característico a incienso y luces apacibles. El verano neoyorquino que deseaba apreciar ahora mismo, estaba encerrado entre las amplias cuatro paredes, de mi restaurant.

-Edward, necesito que me autorices la compra de este implemento.- seque mis manos con el primer paño que encontré, y me voltee a observar a Megan.

De un tiempo para acá amaba a esa mujer.

-Dame un segundo.- tome el documento en mi mano y lo leí por encima.

-¿Es completamente necesario?- la tome por los hombros, y la aparte del camino de un camarero, con las manos llenas de tazones de sopas y platos de pescado. Me sonrió y luego volteo los ojos, acostumbrada al ajetreo.

-Bueno, sin duda la inclusión de otra freidora agilizara el trabajo. No es completamente necesaria, pero sería bastante útil y ahora mismo, disponemos de los fondos para permitirnos este lujo, sin repercusiones preocupantes.- me sonrió de la manera más angelical posible, y yo le regale una mirada seria.

-Sabes que odio cuando empleas tus términos y técnicas económicas para marearme. Gracias al cielo que confió lo suficiente en ti, porque si no pensaría que lo haces con intensión. Aun trato de explicarme como alguien puede estudiar administración de empresas.- tome el bolígrafo que me extendía y coloque mi firma al final del presupuesto.

Me aparte de allí y escuche su divertida risa tras de mí, mientras me lavaba las manos. Pequeña demonio, sabía que no entendía nada de números.

-Yo aun me pregunto cómo alguien puede creer, que de cocinar se vive. ¿Qué carajos tenias en la mente Cullen?- continuo el juego, mientras sus tacones retumbaban fuera de la cocina.

Bruja, no me había dado la revancha.

Como era de esperarse, mi personal en la cocina hizo algunos abucheos a su comentario. Su risa se perdió en el pasillo hacia las escaleras, mientras sus tacones marcaban su paso sobre el piso de arriba, hasta la oficina administrativa.

-Recuérdame autorizar una alfombra para el piso superior. Me enferma escucharte taconear.- grite, ganándome algunas aprobaciones de mis compañeros.

En esto se basaba nuestro día a día. Megan decía algunas pesadeces, yo le contestaba, y nos reíamos unos a otros de nuestras ocurrencias.

-Yo también te amo cariño.- fue su respuesta, dando por zanjado el juego, hasta más tarde.

Sonreí y me hice el desentendido, mientras en la cocina la proclamaban como ganadora, por ahora.

-Espérense le vuelva a ver la cara. Pequeña bruja.- advertí.

Continúe corriendo durante un rato más por la cocina. En una oportunidad choque de frente con Natalie, una asistente de cocina recién iniciada, que aun no estaba muy diestra en el arte de esquivar al personal. La pobre chica, a quien le llevaba como tres cabezas, cayó de culo en el piso, generando las risas de varios.

-Silencio, esta adolorida.- trate de retener la carcajada mientras le extendía mi mano. Una vez que hizo contacto con esta tembló un poco, reacción que hace mucho no veía en una mujer.

Sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los míos en el momento en que la levante del piso. Su vista estaba fija en mí, mientras se mostraba pérdida y desubicada. Hice el intento de sonreírle, logrando que se sonrojara.

-Igual que Bella.- no pude evitar sentir un ligero estremecimiento al pronunciar su nombre, luego de dos largos meses de ignorar su existencia. La chica me observo extrañada ante mis palabras y termino por soltarse a gran velocidad, mas roja que antes.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo tartamudeando, mientras escondía su rostro. Me enterneció su actitud, y me recordó a Bella, en nuestros inicios.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte, buscando la manera de encontrarme con su mirada, para cerciorarme que estuviera bien.

-Veinte.- esta vez su voz fue más clara, pero no más alta. Me costó gran concentración escucharla, sobre el ruido del personal.

-¿Estás bien?- levanto su mirada y asintió con la cabeza, intentando sonreírme. Hizo lo propio y su sonrojo regreso.

Vamos, no puede ser para tanto.

-Pues me alegro. Ten más cuidado para la próxima ¿vale? Es difícil no atropellarnos unos a otros a estas horas.- suavice mi voz lo más posible, para evitar sumirla en pánico y continúe mi camino, hacia la nevera.

-Eres peor que un pedófilo Cullen. La niña no volverá a hablar en las próximas horas, producto de la impresión. Pobre criatura, un segundo más viéndote, y se tira al piso para que pases por encima de ella.- la voz de Megan me sorprendió, mientras vigilaba un robalo en la hornilla.

-Silencio Megan, asustas mi pescado. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado molesta, para tu propio bien?- le regale mi mejor sonrisa, y coloque el alimento en el plato.

-¿Te he mencionado, que no cocinas tan bien como te dicen?- rodé los ojos y fingí bostezar.

-Debes renovarte cariño, ya no tienes nada bueno que decir.- bufo algo molesta y camino hasta las escaleras una vez más. Con la mirada seguí el movimiento de sus blancas y esbeltas piernas, con parte de sus muslos cubiertos por una ceñida, profesional y corta falda negra.

-Dejaras quemar la comida Cullen, si sigues pendiente de mi falda.- su voz me sorprendió en medio de la inspección y retire la mirada, lo más rápido posible. Se detuvo a mitad del escalón y me sonrío, lanzándome un beso.- Se que soy irresistible, pero para que podamos cobrar un sueldo, necesito que mantengas tus ojos lejos de mis piernas

En la cocina, comenzaron a reírse de manera escandalosa, mientras yo rechinaba los dientes.

-Edward cero, Megan diez mil.- susurro Henry desde el fondo.

-¿De qué lado están en esta cocina? ¿Quién carajo les paga?- pregunte, ganándome risas de parte de todos.

-Técnicamente ella lo hace. No te he visto nunca entregándome un cheque, Edward. Además, con semejantes piernas, ¿De qué lado quieres que este amigo?- esta vez contesto Harry.

-Punto para mi.- grito desde arriba Megan.

-Eres una chismosa.-le correspondí, mientras intentaba darle consistencia a una mayonesa de mandarina y nueces.

-Si esa es tu manera de decirme que me amas, quiero que recuerdes, que ellos siguen estando de mi lado.

-Cállate Megan, me aburres.- estalle en carcajadas y choque palmas con algunos de los chicos que tenía cerca.

Frente a mí, en la otra barra de la cocina, Natalie batía chocolate negro de manera distraída. Gabriella a su lado, parloteaba de manera insistente.

-Esa niña es más extraña que un perro cuadrado.- susurre, mientras continuaba con mis labores.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, logramos terminar el turno del almuerzo, y muchos de nuestros asistentes salieron de la cocina, sudados y agotados, con las correspondiente cortadas en las manos, producto de una ardua jornada.

-Muy bien hecho chicos, que descansen.- la mayoría asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la parte superior, donde encontrarían su ropa y baños para refrescarse. Recomendé una pomada para las quemadas a Freddy y me lave las manos.

Dentro de aproximadamente media hora, entraría el siguiente grupo de personal, con quien trabajaría la jornada de la noche, hasta las doce cuando cerráramos.

-Edward, no entiendo porque no te vas a descansar.- me regaño Megan, cuando entre a su oficina, frotándome los ojos.

-Tengo que trabajar.- fue mi única respuesta, mientras le robaba un sorbo de café. A través de su ventana, la lluvia continuaba presente, a pesar del supuesto verano que estábamos viviendo.

Londres, jamás cambiaria.

-Sabes que eso no es así. Henry puede asumir la responsabilidad de la cocina para este turno. Cubriste la mañana y el mediodía, suficiente trabajo para un solo ser humano. Tú eres el primero que protesta con los chicos, cuando quieres quedarse todo el día.

-No tengo nada bueno que ir a hacer a mi casa ¿contenta?- por más que trate de controlar mi temperamento, sus insistencias me sacaron de lugar.

-Muy bien Edward, como te dé la gana.- sus ojos se fueron hacia la pantalla de la portátil y comenzaron a teclear a gran velocidad.

-Vamos Megan, sabes que cuando no duermo, me pongo susceptible.- busque su mano, pero la aparto de mi.

-¿Y en que puto momento, esa es mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo te mantuve despierto, idiota?- le sonreí lo mejor que pude, sin poder evitar encantarme al ver su expresión enojada.

Sus ojos azules, enmarcados en un corto cabello rubio, y su rostro blanco rosado, con los labios en un intenso y maravilloso carmesí, eran la invitación perfecta al pecado. Megan era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, y el día de hoy no era la excepción.

-Ojala tú fueras la razón por la que no duermo.- susurre con melancolía, escondiendo mi vista de ella.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar en el plan: "agonizo por Bella"? Pregunto para saber por cuánto tiempo voy a pedir cambio de cede.- su voz mostraba irritación.

- No quiero discutir el tema, y menos aquí.- me levante de la silla y camine hasta la puerta.

-¿Cuándo y dónde quieres discutir el tema? Porque nunca quieres hacerlo, y francamente, te ves patético en ese plan de sonámbulo eterno. Vamos Edward, la mujer se caso, tú mismo la felicitaste, lo avalaste. Tu mismo lo dijiste, era lo mejor. ¿Dónde quedo la determinación con la que llegaste de Estados Unidos?- mi mano apretó el pomo de la puerta, ante los recuerdos.

"_Perdóname amor, pero ahora mismo, te voy a dejar ir."_ Mis recuerdos se reprodujeron en mi cabeza con extrema realidad.

Malditos recuerdos, que me perseguían día y noche. Que me recriminaban mi inmadurez y cobardía.

-La aplastaron los recuerdos y el dolor Megan. No es tan fácil como parece, aunque tú no te des cuenta. Que haya tenido la suficiente entereza para aceptar su decisión y dejarla ir, no quiere decir que me alegre o haga mejor mi día.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí, hasta que sus brazos de envolvieron en mi cintura, apretándome.

-Consuélate con que hiciste lo correcto corazón. Era lo mejor para los dos. Si se te ocurría por asomo interrumpir su boda, ella jamás te lo perdonaría. Tal vez ella ahora mismo no sea feliz, pero es mejor que sea infeliz por su propia cuenta, que eternamente feliz gracias a ti. Los seres humanos somos demasiado complicados y malagradecidos, ella jamás lo hubiese entendido.- asentí con la cabeza y me voltee para abrazarla mejor.

-Eres increíble.- susurre, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y agradeciendo los tacones altos que llevaba. De no ser por ellos, Megan seria sorprendentemente bajita.

-Soy mujer bebe, y también me engañaron. La diferencia es que yo jamás permití que el dolor decidiera por mí. La madurez es un proceso evolutivo Edward, no nace con uno ni se desarrolla al azar, como la selección natural. Todos tenemos que experimentarla, solo que no al mismo tiempo, ni en las mismas condiciones. Cada quien sabe como pasarlo, afrontarlo y llevarlo. Algunos aprendemos temprano, que no se puede saltar al vacío sin paracaídas, pero a otros nos cuesta mucho mas.- se alejo un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo aprenda a usar un paracaídas, volverá a mi?- su expresión era de decepción y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-No lo sé cielo. Eso depende únicamente de ella. Solo recuerda, que cuando algo te pertenece, aunque el camino se bifurque, siempre te termina por encontrar. No pasa nada, el invierno en algún momento termina, el sol vuelve a salir y la oscuridad se retira.- deje caer mi cara sobre su mano y cerré los ojos con fuerza, observando su rostro tras mis parpados.

"_-Esta bien Edward, no pasa nada. No importa que la ciudad sea enorme o pequeña, tú y yo siempre sabremos el camino para encontrarnos. Mi cuerpo tiene una brújula, que sabe encontrarte donde estés. ¿Recuerdas esto?- sus manos buscaron a tientas sobre la mesa a nuestro lado. Frente a mis ojos, coloco su manojo de llaves, con aquel llavero de su nombre.- "Encuéntrame en casa" esa es la clave amor, porque siempre voy a estar allí, en casa.- le sonreí y me fui contra sus labios, haciendo que las llaves cayeran de sus manos."_

-¿Por qué ya no me encuentras, si te necesito?- susurre, sintiendo una conocida humedad viajar por mi rostro.

-No es tan fácil como necesitarla y tenerla. Todo lleva su tiempo. La luna necesito su tiempo para salir, las hojas requieren de un cierto periodo para regresar, y el invierno otro más para hacerlas caer. No se trata de querer y poder, sino de desear, esperar y tener.- limpio con su pequeño pulgar mis lagrimas y me sonrío, una vez que abrí los ojos.

-Estoy cansado de esperar.- me queje.

Se encogió de hombros y me regalo su mejor sonrisa optimista.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Rose?- rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, y me tomo de la mano, hasta de dejarme caer en el sofá.

-No quiero preocuparla con mis problemas.- fue mi única respuesta, mientras recostaba mi adolorido cuerpo del respaldo del sillón.

-Hace dos semanas que no le hablas, eso es peor que simplemente ignorar el hecho.

-Ella me entiende, siempre lo hace.- se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Hablar con ella te hará bien. Ahora mismo necesitas una gran dosis de optimismo, y que mejor que una mujer embarazada para dártela.

Frote mi adolorida cabeza con las manos, mientras comenzaba a sentir en mi organismo los estragos del cansancio y la noche de insomnio.

Como un verdadero sonámbulo andaba por el mundo. No estaba dormido, pero tampoco despierto. Me mantenía aturdido, en el medio, tratando en vano, de curar las quemaduras del fuego avasallador de meses atrás. Tratando de salir de este sueño eterno, en el que sabia sentir, pero no superar.

Todos los lugares en mi, están plagados de recuerdos. Llenos de palabras, sueños y reclamos. Todos y cada uno, bañados de su manera de amarme, de sus caricias y sus deseos. Sus exigencias y miedos.

Cada lugar, cada historia, cada recuerdo y su presencia, todos persiguiéndome. Una gran bolsa a mis espaldas. Un estado supuestamente catatónico sin fin. Como dormido, pero despierto.

Un verdadero sonámbulo.

-Voy a tomarte la primera idea. Me voy a casa, a duras penas puedo andar.- Megan asintió con la cabeza y separo de mi, cuando intente levantarme.

-No vayas a manejar en ese estado. Vete en taxi.- asentí con la cabeza y la abrace a mí con mucha fuerza.

-Gracias por todo.- asintió con la cabeza desde mi pecho y medio sonreí.- ¿Iras a casa al terminar?- le pregunte, alejándome de ella.

-Sí, solo cierro, paso por mi apartamento, recojo algunas cosas y te caigo allá.- acaricio mi mejilla con ternura y luego se alejo de mi.

-Deja que Frank cierre, no te quedes hasta las doce esperando.- deje caer sobre su escritorio las llaves del Volvo y ella me miro extrañada.- Siempre te llevo yo, no voy a dejar que te vayas en taxi por mi culpa. Además, no puedo dejar el carro aquí.

-Has el intento de dormir Edward, estas irreconocible. Bastante horrendo para ser sincera. No entiendo como lograste engatusar a Natalie con ese aspecto tan feo.- me reí de manera escandalosa y ella me acompaño.

-Gracias por tus cumplidos corazón, muy amable tu.- cerré la puerta tras de mí y camine escaleras abajo.

Una vez en la cocina, salude al personal entrante, y le deje órdenes a Henry de asumir el cargo de chef ejecutivo por mí, en este turno. Se mostro bastante contento, como siempre.

Camine por la calle, baje la molesta y fina llovizna de la tarde. Los londinenses, acostumbrados como estaban a la lluvia, se cubrían con paraguas negros y mantenían un paso armonioso, por la encharcadas vías. Algunos carros acariciaban el pavimento, a una velocidad suficientemente decente, para no mojar a los transeúntes.

Acostumbrados siempre a su eterno invierno.

En una de las tantas esquinas por las que pase, observe mi reflejo en una vidriera. Adentro, las personas compartían amenas conversaciones, mientras llevaban a sus bocas, tazas de café y té. Algunas parejas compartían momentos íntimos, besos y abrazos, para hacerle frente al frio del día de hoy.

Sobre el vidrio, antepuesta a la imagen del café, estaba mi reflejo empapado. Aun usando la chaquete del trabajo, con mi nombre bordado. Algunas manchas de comida sobre este, grandes manchas moradas bajo mis ojos y unos jeans gastados. Mi cabello caído hacia abajo, chorreando las gotas de agua que le caían, de una lluvia mucho más intensa. Mis ojos pestañaban sin cesar para impedir la entrada de agua a estos. A este ritmo, no sabía definir, si las gotas que viajaban por mi rostro, era la lluvia o mis lagrimas.

El sueño era cada vez más intenso, sin embargo, me arme de ánimos y me aleje del café. Atrás se quedaron las vidrieras con mi lúgubre reflejo. Decidí continuar mi camino, y en algunos minutos, entraba al ascensor de mi apartamento.

Lo primero que hice al entrar, fue deshacerme de mis empapados Converse. Dentro, se sentía un fuerte olor a húmedo y un vestigio de frio, producto de las prolongadas horas cerrado. En el fondo, un reloj digital marcaba las 6 de la tarde.

Me encamine hasta la mesa del comedor. Allí estaba el teléfono inalámbrico, titilante una y otra vez. Accione un botón y la voz de Rosalie lleno el lugar.

-_¿Cuándo carajos tendrás la suficiente dignidad para aparecer, pedazo de personaje? Que tú hayas decidido salir huyendo del cuento de hadas de Bella, no es excusa para que estés semanas sin comunicarte. Eres un insensato e insensible. ¿Acaso yo tengo cara de Bella? ¿O es que la que está casada con Jacob soy yo? Pedazo de tonto, lo único que sirves es para deprimirte, perderte, y generar pánico aquí. ¿Sabes cuantas cosas pueden pasarte estando a tantos kilómetros?- _el mensaje se vio interrumpido por una voz masculina lejana.- _¿Sabes qué? Cuando escuches esto llámame, no estoy en un estado de salud lo suficientemente optimo para dedicarme a discutir contigo. Eres un idiota Edward, en tu afán de sufrir, atropellas a todos los que estamos a tu alrededor. No todos queremos hacerte daño ¿sabes? Bueno, adiós.- _y así el mensaje se corto repentinamente.

Me deje caer en el sillón, aun chorreando agua y con los ojos pesados.

-No todos queremos hacerte daño.- me repite en voz alta, mientras intentaba aliviar el dolor de cabeza que me aquejaba.

Bella tampoco había querido hacerme daño. Ella jamás tuvo esa intención, ella solo supo escoger mejor. Fue en búsqueda de su felicidad, y en dichos planes, mi nombre jamás tuvo cabida. Ella no quería lastimarme, solo quería ser feliz. No podía juzgarla por intentar seguir adelante. No podía odiarla por haber decidido deshacerse de lo que le dolía.

¿Quién deja las manos en la candela, cuando esta le quema? Absolutamente nadie.

Nadie siente placer por arder en el infierno, ni congelarse en los polos. La vida no alberga las suficientes herramientas para hacernos resistentes, a procesos tan arduos y contradictorios. Nosotros no somos como las plantas o animales, que emigran o se pasman durante los inviernos, para sobrevivir.

Si no nos abrigamos, el invierno nos congela. Necesitamos prepararnos para enfrentarlo. No podemos simplemente esperarlo, vivirlo y renacer para contarlo, no es tan simple como parece.

Afuera la ciudad, continuaba a merced de la fina, pero insistente lluvia. El verano supuestamente estaba presente en Londres, pero el día de hoy, la ciudad volvía a mostrar que estaba hecha. Una vez más, la lluvia azotaba las calles y los londinenses, preparaban los implementos necesarios para sobrevivir a este día de humedad.

La vida misma no le dio las herramientas. Tuvieron que evolucionar y aprender a vivir con ello o simplemente, huir. Mantenerse, sostenerse o perecer. Continuar en la misma situación, desarrollar un hábito o cambiar de camino.

Nos dieron opciones, jamás las herramientas innatas para llevarlas a cabo.

Bella, no venia preparada para las temperaturas elevadas del dolor, o las bajas de la soledad. El calor extremo la calcino, y el frio potente la congelo. Solo Jacob supo establecer una temperatura ideal, para que en su mundo, la vida renaciera y creciera.

La temperatura correcta para su atmosfera. Una que no fue agresiva con sus sentimientos, que respeta sus ideales, que le da chance de darse su espacio, y que contiene los suficientes intervalos de soledad fría, y calor doloroso. Ni más ni menos, el dio el equilibrio que su vida necesitaba.

No podía juzgarla por haber escogido, equilibrio, estabilidad, libertad y temperatura ideal, contra mi desequilibrio, dolor y desasosiego.

El teléfono de la casa repico de manera insistente. Hice el intento de levantarme, pero mis músculos estaban adoloridos y engarrotados, imposibles.

-Carajo.- maldije por lo bajo, mientras me apoyaba con mayor fuerza sobre el sofá. El teléfono dejo de repicar mientras yo me incorporaba.- Volverán a llamar.- me convencí, mientras aprovechaba para llegar al baño.

A mitad de pasillo, el teléfono retomo su chillido. Camine lo más rápido que pude hasta alcanzarlo, justo a mitad de pitido.

-¿Si?- mi voz sonó ronca y quejumbrosa.

-_¿Edward, estas bien?_- la voz del otro lado del teléfono me sorprendió.

-¿Bella?- trate en vano de no emocionarme, podría tratarse de una mentira, una ilusión de mi cabeza, otro oasis en mi cerebro.

-_Edward por Dios, Rosalie se va a morir de la desesperación.-_su voz se escucho más fuerte en esta oportunidad, y pude confirmarlo.

-Bella, cielo, ¿Qué haces llamándome?- fue lo único inteligente que pude decir.

-_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con tu vida Edward? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo están las cosas aquí en Estados Unidos. Tu madre trepa por las paredes. ¿Por qué disfrutas tanto de estas etapas de desaparición?- _la sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Su voz una vez se encontraba con mis odios. Mi corazón retumbo contra mi pecho y se acelero hasta más no poder. El sueño que sentía se me quito, y mis ojos se abrieron completamente. Deje de sentir frio y la ropa mojada, pareció lo mejor de mi vida en ese momento.

El efecto Bella. Todo estaba mal, hasta que su voz hacia contacto conmigo. En ese momento todo lo malo, pareció bueno.

-Bella, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar tu voz.- un nudo se hizo en mi garganta sin poder evitarlo. Las lagrimas que tenia rato reteniendo, salieron sin previo aviso, esta vez de pura sorpresa y emoción.

Dos meses sin saber nada de Bella. Mi dulce y amada Bella.

-_Eres un idiota Edward.- _su voz se escuchaba menos desesperada que antes.

-Bella, es como un sueño escucharte.- continúe divagando.

-_Edward ¿estas bien?_

-Casi puedo verte junto a mí, aquí. Frente a mí, con Londres de fondo, la lluvia tu y yo. Es casi un sueño, el más hermoso de todos, últimamente.- me deje caer sobre el piso frio del apartamento y abrace mis rodillas.

-_Edward, no estoy haya contigo, estoy aquí, en New York, en mi casa.-_ asentí con la cabeza, como si me estuviera viendo.

Frente a mí, una silueta femenina, vestida de jeans, camiseta y Converse se manifestó de manera difuminada. Sus ojos chocolate de mostraban más intensos que el resto de su figura. Su cabello, del mismo tono, caía sobre sus hombros de manera desordenada, dándole un aire hermoso y conservador.

Los rasgos de mi ilusión, eran iguales a los de la personas al otro lado del teléfono. La mujer frente a mí, era mi amada Bella.

-Yo lo sé Bella. Sé que estas haya, con él. Con tu vida perfecta, viviendo lo que escogiste. Sé que no fui yo lo correcto, que New York se nos quedo pequeño, y que la felicidad toco tu puerta de la mano de alguien más.- las lágrimas salieron a mayor velocidad de mis ojos.

-_No todos queremos hacerte daño ¿sabes?-_ la voz de Bella repitió las exactas palabras de Rosalie.

-Bella cielo, no te culpo de mi dolor, jamás lo haría. Yo solo conseguí el camino al abismo, me lance y ahora, intento curar mis heridas.

-_ Pedazo de tonto, lo único que sirves es para deprimirte, perderte, y generar pánico aquí. ¿Sabes cuantas cosas pueden pasarte estando a tantos kilómetros?- _la voz de Bella se distorsión, a mitad de sus palabras, fue la de Rosalie.

-¿Qué demonios?- aleje el teléfono de mi, pero entonces note que no tenía nada en la mano.

Observe mi alrededor, y había dejado de ser la sala. Me encontraba en la iglesia, una vez más. Bella en el fondo de esta, besaba a Jacob de manera apasionada, mientras todos me observaban.

-¿Duele, no es cierto?- me pregunto Alice, con una mirada de reproche.

-Edward, fuiste un verdadero tonto.- me recrimino Emmet.

-Está bien Eddy, ya pasara.- trato de consolarme Rosalie

Camine por el pasillo, con la alfombra bajo mis pies, volviéndose negra a medida que mis pasos la impactaban. Jacob y Bella no se separaban para nada, mientras los invitados continuaban observándome.

Caí de rodillas a los pies de Bella. Me aferre el pedazo de tela cerca de mi pero ella, no me miro.

-Bella, estoy aquí.- clame, notando ahora las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-No te escucha Edward, esta a kilómetros de ti.- susurro mi padre, desde su banca. Todos los invitados se venían enormes en comparación conmigo, todos de pie ante mí, observando mi miseria.

-Tiene que escucharme.-me queje.- ¡BELLA!- le grite, tirando de la cola del vestido. Sus labios se movieron con mayor intensidad sobre los de Jacob, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.- Vamos Bella, vine por ti.- continúe quejándome.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te quiere a ti?- Jacob se separo de Bella, y ella camino lejos de mí, hasta los brazos de Alice, quien la sostuvo con felicidad.

-Ella me ama, yo lo sé.- bajo mis rodillas, pequeñas espinas comenzaban a incrustarse en mis manos y rodillas.

-No Edward, tu le hiciste demasiado daño para merecer un pequeño grado de amor de su parte. Ella ahora está conmigo.- su mirada se dirigió a la mía, con expresión desafiante.

-Es imposible que se haya olvidado de mi tan rápido. Ella y yo íbamos a ser felices.- mis manos comenzaron a sangrar y las lagrimas se precipitaron aun mas.

-Se acabo Edward, hasta aquí.- Bella me observo unos segundos y me regalo una sonrisa. Sus ojos, bañados en lágrimas, se fueron directos a los míos.

Jacob camino hasta ella y la abrazo, apartándola cada vez mas de mi. Comenzaron a caminar cada vez más hacia adentro, con los ojos de ella pegados a los míos.

-Bella, no te vayas.- le rogué.

-Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo dejarme aplastar.- la mire de manera extraña y ella solo sonrío.

-Bella, podemos intentarlo, vamos amor, esto no puede ser el final.- su figura se perdió en la oscuridad de la iglesia, pero su voz se oía en los fondos.

-No es el fin para mi cielo, es tu fin.- mi cuerpo se fue contra el suelo, ahora lleno de rosas marchitas y espinas. Todas y cada una de ellas, continuaron mallugando mis manos y rodillas.

-No puede ser así, tiene que estar mal, Dios.- rece, protegiendo mi rostro de las espinas, con las manos.

-EDWARD, ¡NO!- la voz de Megan me hizo levantar la cabeza, solo para observar, el inmenso yunque de concreto firme que venía contra mí. Mis ojos se cerraron y esperaron el golpe.

El trozo de concreto cayó sobre mí en un gran golpe. Mi cabeza retumbo y me esparcí sobre el piso. Lo único que podía ver, era a Cristo crucificado de fondo.

-Tus sentimientos, miedos, culpas, engaños, mentiras, dolor y desapego, son como concreto firme y algún día, tenían que caerte encima.- escuche el murmullo de la voz de mi padre, mientras procesaba el dolor del impacto.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi habitación, completamente a oscuras. El frio era el protagonista del clima, sin embargo yo sudaba.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas.- Megan se acerco para encender la luz de la mesita de noche. Observe el reloj que indicaba las doce la madrugada.- Parece que la fiebre está cediendo.- puso su mano sobre mi frente y palpo varias veces. Su tacto era frio e incomodo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- la observe desconcertado por la situación, aun con el sueño fresco en mi memoria.

"_Son como concreto firme, y algún día tenían que caerte encima"_

-Desorientado, supongo.- mi voz se escucho ronca y rasposa.

-Puedo imaginármelo, tenias 40 grados de fiebre.- se levanto de cama y camino fuera del cuarto. Hizo algunos ruidos extraños y regreso con un plato hondo lleno de un líquido humeante.- Te hice esta sopa, para que bajaras la fiebre.

Me enderece lo mejor que pude y recosté mi espalda de la pared.

La cobija cayó fuera de mi cuerpo, y observe la ropa seca y limpia que llevaba. Un mono deportivo, una camiseta blanca y calcetines blancos y mullidos en mis pies. Por la ventana, aun se apreciaba la lluvia.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero me tome la libertad de desnudarte.- levante una ceja en su dirección y rio.- Con fines buenos Edward. Cuando llegue estabas tirado sobre el sofá, empapado de pies a cabeza y volando en fiebre. Te medio levantaste y te arrastraste hasta aquí. Una vez en la cama, te cambie de ropa, te arrope y te deje dormir.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí?- le pregunte, probando una cucharada de la sopa de pollo frente a mí. Estaba espantosa, pero no me podía quejar.

-No lo sé Edward, estando conmigo unas tres a cuatro horas. No sé desde cuando estabas dormido, antes que llegara.- asentí con la cabeza y pelee contra otro bocado de comida.- Esta espantosa ¿verdad?- le sonreí lo mejor que pude y asentí con la cabeza.

-La cocina no es tu fuerte, pero tampoco esta tan mal.- me sonrío y bostezo.- Siento mucho tenerte despierta cuidándome.

-No me podías tener despierta cuidándote, porque ni siquiera estabas consiente.- se rio.- No importa Edward, sabes que para eso son los amigos.

Asentí con la cabeza y continúe ingiriendo el líquido caliente e insípido que ella había hecho para mí. Una vez que termine, me invito a tomar un poco más, pero me vi en la obligación de rechazar su propuesta.

-Quisiera dormir un poco.- fue mi excusa. Ella se encogió de hombros y desapareció hasta la cocina.

Me recosté aun más y encendí la televisión. El cuarto de ilumino con las escenas de una viaje película de tragicomedia en blanco y negro. Sonreí, recordando cuanto le gustaban a Bella estas películas.

"_Son como concreto firme, y algún día tenían que caerte encima"_

Las palabras dichas por mi padre en el sueño, se repitieron. No puede evitar sentir escalofríos ante el recuerdo de la tan vivida pesadilla.

Toda mi vida, mis dudas, pensamientos, dolores, maldades, sueños, anhelos, desesperos y lágrimas eran como concreto firme.

Eran un yunque gigante y macizo. Hecho de puro concreto, pesado y doloroso, siempre intentando que lo llevaran otros por mí.

Siempre esperando que Bella estuviera en la capacidad de llevar mi yunque de concreto firme.

Demasiado peso para ella, demasiado peso para mí.

"_Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo dejarme aplastar"_ la dulce voz de Bella se reprodujo en mi cabeza, mientras el recuerdo de sus ojos lloroso vino a mí.

-No puedo dejarme aplastar.- repetí en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- entro Megan a la habitación.

-Nada, solo estaba recordando.- le reste importancia a la situación y la abrace a mi cuerpo cuando se acostó a mi lado.

Juntos cambiamos los canales por un rato más, hasta que su respiración se apaciguo y se dejo ir por el sueño. Las horas que había descansado anteriormente, me pasaron factura. Mi acostumbrado insomnio regreso, y comencé a divagar una vez.

La lluvia no cedió en el resto de la noche. Mi cansancio no regreso a mi auxilio y aquel turbulento sueño, no salió de mi cabeza, ni cuando los rayos de sol en pleno amanecer, impactaron contra el cristal de la ventana.

Nada me quito de la cabeza la imagen de Bella con su vestido de novia, llorosa y desesperada. Nada me borraría de mi cerebro sus palabras. Ella no se dejaría aplastar y eso esta más bien de lo que parecía.

-Hiciste lo correcto Edward.- me dije a mi mismo, mientras apartaba a Megan de mi cuerpo. El suyo cayo laxo y cansado sobre la cama, mientras el mío se erizaba del frio.

Pesado doloroso y aplastante, se sentía mi pecho para esta mañana. Como concreto firme, así de simple.

* * *

**Regrese, despues de mucho tiempo. Estoy en finales de lapso, estoy muy llena de trabajo, horrible. Tambien estuve enferma de la vista asi que mis horas en la compu se han limitado. **

**Aca dejo el capi, inspirado en la canción Sleepwalker de Adam Lambert, simplemente espectacular.**

**Gracias por la paciencia y por los mas de 15 rr que me dejaron el capitulo anterior. Me halagaron mucho, es la mayor cantidad de rr que he recibido en mi vida. Gracias por todo.**

**Las amo, pero estoy algo apurada, asi que me despido a la llanera diciendo gracias de antemano.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	34. Me perdi

**Me perdí.**

_Me detuve a mitad del camino, y no reconocí nada de lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Deje de entender donde estaba. Las caras a mis lados me resultaron hostiles, mi memoria me jugó una mala pasada. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? Detuve mi andar y no encontré nada similar a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Nada se parece a lo que yo solía ver. Todo es nuevo, extraño, particular, como sacado de un libro que jamás leí. ¿Quién tiene las instrucciones? _Aixa-Gabii Serrada

Aquella mañana trate de ser especialmente positiva, mientras escuchaba el revolotear de las personas, en la cocina de mi hogar.

Me estire a placer en la vacía cama, y seque inútilmente la pequeña capa de sudor que se había hecho en mi frente, producto del calor y humedad del verano neoyorquino.

Las oscuras y tupidas cortinas, mantenían a distancia de mis retinas, los rayos de sol del exterior. Un reloj digital a mi lado indicaba las diez de la mañana, de un apacible miércoles de julio.

Di vueltas en la cama, hacia el otro extremo, que se mantenía desarreglado e impregnado del olor de su dueño. El dulce y amacerado olor de Jacob se mantenía arraigado a las sabanas y almohadas, a pesar de las horas que llevara fuera de estas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e hice lo posible por recuperar el sueño reparador. Mi cerebro, agotado por la hora a la que había dormido a noche anterior, agradeció el gesto.

Sonreí ante el aparente silencio que se instalo en mi hogar, luego que la puerta principal fuera azotada de manera suave. Casi podía escuchar a lo lejos, las voces de mis cuñadas y mi suegra, murmurar desde el pasillo, amortiguadas por la Jacob.

Hacía tres semanas que la familia de Jacob estaba con nosotros en casa, aprovechando la entrada a las vacaciones de verano. Habían tomado la iniciativa de pasar tiempo de calidad con la nueva parte de la familia, y conocer la Gran Manzana.

Para el principio, había sido hermoso y renovador. No volví a saber lo que era estar una tarde sola, durante un largo rato. Pasábamos horas conversando. Las chicas indagaban conmigo sobre cómo se sentía estar casada por primera vez, según lo que ellas creían. Me preguntaban sobre Forks, y hablábamos sobre hombres, relaciones, cocina y demás.

Fueron tardes amenas y memorables. Compartimos secretos y para la noche, teníamos cenas familiares dignas de envidiar, que me recordaban a mis buenos tiempos en Forks, con los Cullen.

Jacob cada noche era más delicado y amoroso. Prácticamente hacíamos el amor diario, antes que se fuera a trabajar y antes de dormir. No me podía quejar, la vida que estábamos llevando, parecía de un cuento y era digna de vivir.

Pero el cuento fue otro a medida que el tiempo comenzó a pasar. Para la siguiente semana, se nos habían acabado los temas de conversación por las tardes y las ganas de pasear por Central Park. El calor propio del verano había apretado de manera tajante, y el apartamento comenzó a quedarnos pequeño.

Los silencios tranquilos y apacibles, eran remplazados por conversaciones sin sentido y preguntas indiscretas. No pude recuperar la tranquilidad suficiente como para avanzar una letra en mi libro. Las hermanas de Jacob no dejaban jamás a un lado su buen humor e interés por mi vida.

No se volvió a escuchar el silencio, en lo irónico de la frase.

Las madrugadas de escribir, me exigían estar toda la mañana durmiendo, cosa que parecía titánica gracias a su exceso de energía.

Música, cantos y cocina alegre. Todas las mañanas salían a cocinar el desayuno juntos, con la estación de radio más alegre de todo New York puesta. De fondo el televisor con las noticias, y un Jacob con su padre, intercambiando ideas sobre el futuro económico nacional.

Mi mal humor matutino y las horas de sueño incompletas comenzaron a caerme pesado. Nunca los encontrabas de mal humor en la mañana, y los chistes eran la orden del día.

Mi vida dejo de ser mía. Para el miércoles, comenzaba a morir de la desesperación. Sin poder escribir, sin poder dormir, y sin poder mantenerme en silencio durante un periodo prolongado.

Obligada a interactuar mañana, tarde y noche. Soportando sus buenos momentos, alegrías, canticos y algarabías.

Con los Cullen no era tan difícil.

Hoy agradecía a todos los santos, que el cansancio acumulado fuera tal, que la algarabía propia del exterior para esta mañana, no me hubiese despertado.

Su salida me daba la oportunidad de disfrutar del silencio y la soledad por algunas horas. No tener la necesidad de intercambiar palabra ni de responder preguntas. Volver a ser solo yo la prioridad.

Hoy me serviría como antídoto para mi alergia a la compañía.

Estruje mis ojos, mientras descubría mi cuerpo. Me arrate fuera de la cama y corrí las cortinas para permitir que el sol diera dentro de la habitación.

Acaricie a Milagro, quien vivía desde hace tres semanas, únicamente dentro de nuestro cuarto, para mantener a raya las alergias de Leah.

Me bañe a velocidad considerable, agradeciendo disponer del tiempo y soledad suficiente para hacerlo.

Una vez lista, vistiendo un mono de franela y una sudadera, me arrastre fuera del cuarto, donde me recibió una solitaria y silenciosa sala. La cocina aun mantenía cierto olor a tocino de esta mañana, mientras en la nevera estaba pegada una nota.

_Amor:_

_Pedí el día libre para salir a pasear un rato en familia. Sé que anoche te acostaste muy tarde escribiendo, así que desistí de la idea de levantar te para ir juntos. Si por casualidad te despiertas antes que volvamos, estamos en el parque, como siempre. Si te quieres acercar, te esperamos._

_Avísame si es así el plan, espero tu llamada. Te amo, buen día._

_PD: en el micro, esta tu desayuno, que mi mama te lo guardo._

Arrugue la nota entre mis manos y teclee en mi teléfono un mensaje por BlackBerry Messenger.

-_Ya desperté Jake, pero realmente, prefiero quedarme en casa, aun estoy cansada. Gracias por no despertarme hoy, realmente necesitaba dormir. Nos vemos en un rato, un beso y que se diviertan.- _envié el mensaje y encendí mi portátil.

Acomode mis piernas sobre el sofá, entrecruzadas y sobre estas la computadora. El desayuno que me había sido guardado para esta mañana lo deje en la papelera, reposando junto con los anteriores.

Odiaba desayunar cuando eran más de la nueve de la mañana.

L o único que me acompañaba, era un tarro de café humeante, que había en la cafetera. Este reposaba inalterable sobre la mesa del centro de la sala.

Mi teléfono vibro entre mis manos, indicándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje de pin.

-_Me alegro que descansaras amor, realmente era lo mas importante. Por otra parte me entristece que no te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para acompañarnos al parque. El día esta hermoso, no hay nubes en ningún lugar y el cielo esta azul de una manera hermosa. Espero que esto te haga cambiar de opinión, nos haces falta a todos aquí. Te amo._- rodé los ojos ante el mensaje y me limite a contestarle con un emoticón.

Necesitaba recuperar mi ritmo de vida aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Puse parte de mi reportorio musical de la computadora. La hermosa voz de Michael Bublé lleno el lugar, con una armoniosa canción de jazz.

Controle el volumen de la canción y me dispuse a teclear sobre el documento de Word abierto. Di una rápida releída a la idea que había dejado incompleta para la noche anterior y me dispuse a continuar.

Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción, mientras mi cabello mojado, humedecía mi cuello con el movimiento.

Saque mis manos del teclado y me dispuse a moverlas al ritmo de la música, con bastante emoción. Dentro de mi cabeza la idea que había dejado incompleta continuaba escribiéndose.

"_-Bella, corazón, necesito que pruebes algo.- la voz de Edward me interrumpió, mientras intentaba de manera incesante escribir._

_-Dame un segundo.- le detuve, mientras en la radio, comenzaba un canción de jazz bastante pegajosa._

_La voz armoniosa del cantante, inundo todo el apartamento, dado el volumen en el que teníamos la música._

_Me levante de la mesa y cerré la computadora con un golpe seco. Me acerque a Edward que se mantenía en la misma posición, con su delantal blanco sucio y una cucharilla frente a mí._

_Me abrace a su cuello de forma sustanciosa y retire la cucharilla de sus manos. Me la lleve a la boca, y saboree el dulzor propio del líquido en esta. Lance el elemento fuera de mi campo visual y le sonreí al hombre frente a mí, mientras abrazaba mis piernas en torno a su cintura._

_Edward me sonrió en contra parte, mientras observaba mi despliegue de manera extraña. Sujeta a él como estaba, comencé a moverme, incitándolo a bailar conmigo._

_-¿Qué se supones que intentas?- me reclamo, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura._

_-Vamos amor, baila.- le rogué, mientras me mantenía en movimiento._

_-Tú no bailas Bella, o por lo menos no por placer.- me baje de su cuerpo y lo sujete por las manos. Comencé a moverlo de un lado a otro, mientras sus brazos se balanceaban en forma de péndulo._

_-Vamos Edward, no es para tanto.- entrelace nuestros dedos y gire sujeta de su mano._

_Eso pareció ser suficiente para él, que me acerco a su cuerpo y paso sus brazos por mi cintura._

_-Bailaremos jazz entonces.- me susurro en el oído, mientras me movía de un lado a otro, de una forma francamente descoordinada._

_Me alejo de su cuerpo y luego volvió a replegarme a él, en un paso bastante incomodo. Gire sobre mis propios pies auspiciada por el mismo y le sonreí en todo momento._

_Para la mitad de la canción, yo ya cantaba el estribillo de manera pegajosa y fácil, mientras el continuaba haciendo piruetas extrañas con mi cuerpo._

_Me inclino contra sus brazos hacia el suelo y deposito un suave beso en mi cuello, antes de permitir que me reincorporara. _

_-Crazy Little thing called love.- susurre sobre sus labios una vez que la canción termino. _

_- Te amo tanto en estos momentos.- fue su única respuesta, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, en un beso que termino de manera apasionada sobre nuestra cama."_

Suspire, regresando a la realidad de mi apartamento, bastante lejos de aquel hermoso y acomodado hogar que habíamos compartido en Queens.

-Edward.- salió de mis labios sin poder contenerlo.

Minimice el documento abierto e inducida por un instinto desconocido, me fui hacia la carpeta secreta y olvidada de mi disco duro.

Guardada en los recónditos fondos de la computadora, y resguardada con clave, estaba la carpeta con las fotos de mi matrimonio con Edward.

Una a una fue pasando ante mis ojos, desde que fueron abiertas. En cada una de ellas, nuestros rostros, mas juntos o más lejos. Con familiares y amigos, sonriendo, besándonos o abrazándonos.

Compartiendo comida, copas o pastel. Entrelazando nuestras manos y viviendo un momento único. Yo vestida de blanco y el portando un fino y hermoso traje negro.

Mi pequeño buque entre mis manos durante la ceremonia. Los rostros alegres de nuestros amigos. Las sonrisas de Esme, Carlisle y las chicas en las fotos.

El brillo singular de nuestras sortijas de bodas en nuestros dedos.

Una vez que terminaban las fotos de nuestro matrimonio, estaban las de aquel primer cumpleaños de Edward que celebramos juntos.

La sala de nuestro pequeño apartamento lleno de globos y amigos. Algunos de nuestros compañeros de estudios y una sencilla torta en la mesa central.

Botanas alrededor y un cartel de feliz cumpleaños hecho por mis humildes manos.

-¿Cómo habrá sido tu cumpleaños este año?- me pregunte, mientras confirmaba la fecha en la computadora.

20 de julio de 2012.

Exactamente un mes del cumpleaños número 26 de Edward.

-¿Dónde estarás ahora? ¿Qué será de ti?- continúe indagando, mientras mas y mas fotos con el rostro de Edward aparecían ante mí.

En la que observaba en este momento, Edward me tenia sujeta por la cintura, mientras mi cabeza reposaba en mi pecho. Su quijada descansaba sobre la parte superior de esta y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con una brillante e envidiable sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- acaricie su rostro sobre la pantalla y le sonreí.

Su expresión era apacible, mientras su sonrisa asemejaba a la felicidad absoluta.

-¿Qué salió mal, cuando todo parecía ir tan bien?- cambie la foto y concentre mi vista en la nueva. En esta toma, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, mientras cantábamos cumpleaños, ante una vela encendida. Ambos la observábamos con atención, sonrientes y placidos en nuestros lugares. A nuestros lados, el resto de los invitados aplaudía y celebraba.

-¿Qué hicimos mal Edward?- observe sus ojos y le sonreí al joven esperanzado y soñador frente mi. Un peculiar brillo, más allá de la luz de la vela, se desplegaba en sus verdes pupilas, haciéndole competencia al de su sonrisa.

"_-Estate tranquilo Edward.- dije por enésima vez, mientras el continuaba caminando de una lado a otra por el pasillo._

_-No puedo Bella, la ansiedad me va a matar.- sonreí de manera distraída y me enderece de la impersonal silla donde estaba sentada._

_Camine hasta él y sujete su cara entre mis manos. Una fina capa de sudor se extendía sobre este, mientras sus ojos reflejaban pánico en estado liquido._

_-Eras y serás siempre el mejor de tu clase. Este es el sueño que hemos perseguido juntos desde que llegamos a New York, ¿recuerdas? No hay razón alguna para que tengas pánico, esa concesión es tuya cielo.- acaricie su mejilla._

_-¿Y si fallamos? ¿Y si no me dan el respaldo para tener el restaurant? Estamos hasta el cuello de deudas Bells, una negativa aquí, nos cerraría prácticamente todo el camino para tener nuestro sueño de una noche de verano.- su voz se quebró un poco al final._

_-¡Hey! Nada de cerrar puertas Edward. Es verdad, estamos hasta el cuello de deudas, pero las ganas de saldarlas es lo que nos sobra. El respaldo para el restaurant va a ser tuyo, y si esta banco no decide apostar por un proyecto tan hermoso, entonces buscamos otro. Nada puede terminar sin comenzar amor, recuerda eso.- me acerque a él y deposite un casto beso sobre sus labios._

_-No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.- sus brazos se posaron sobre mi cintura y me acerco a su pecho para abrazarme._

_-¿El señor Edward Cullen?- nos interrumpió la voz de una mujer de mediana edad._

_El cuerpo entero de Edward volvió a temblar como en el principio. _

_Me aleje de él y lo observe. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, y sudaba a montones._

_-No puede ser el final si no ha comenzado.- susurre._

_Extendí mi mano frente a él y le sonreí. El se limito a observar mi brazo extendido y el pasillo frente a nosotros. _

_-Vamos, tómala. No hay peor camino que él no andado.- asintió con la cabeza y entrelazo nuestros dedos con fuerza, antes de encaminarnos tras la señora de minutos atrás._

_Luego que nuestras manos se tomaron, nuestros miedos se disiparon y fueron suficiente respaldo, para sostener la alegría de la noticia próxima."_

Le sonreí a la pantalla mientras rememoraba la historia perteneciente a esa foto.

Frente a mí, Edward sujetaba sonriente, un cheque del banco, que equivalía al préstamo para dar inicio a la primera cede de "Somnium Noctis Aestivae".

Aquella noche fue sin duda singular. Todos nos reunimos en torno a la mesa de café en la sala, compartiendo sonrisas y felicitaciones.

Todos y cada uno de los allegados, tuvo entre sus manos el cheque que habíamos recibido esa mañana en el banco.

_-Felicitaciones amor.- le susurre una vez más, mientras él se deshacía de su corbata, ya bien entrada la noche._

_-No pude haberlo hecho sin ti. Juro que estuve a minutos de regresarme por donde mismo había ido, y no esperar nada. Podía apostar mi vida a que me iban a negar el crédito.- rodé los ojos y lo ayude con los botones de la camisa._

_-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan negativo amor?_

_-Lo único positivo de mi vida eres tu Bella. Tu le inyectas la dosis requerida a mi vida para mantenerme centrada, focalizado y pensando en positivo. Solo contigo puedo pensar que algo me va a salir bien.- me sonroje como solía pasarme y le sonreí._

_-No voy a ir a ningún lado Edward, si es así. Puedes apostar por tu vida, que si algo va a terminar bien, es lo nuestro. Te amo. _

En la computadora, nuestros cuerpos se mostraban compenetrados en un abrazo. El me sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, mientras me mantenía cargada. Mis piernas estaban recogidas y mi cara escondida en su cabeza. Mis manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su cuello sosteniendo con fuerza el contrato con la editorial.

Una ligera humedad se sintió sobre mi mejilla, mientras parpadeaba. La imagen ante mí se distorsiono, mientras otra lágrima acompañaba a la primera en su camino por mi quijada. Ambos reventaron sobre mis brazos y más tarde, cayeron al vacío del mullido sofá.

Nadie me había asegurado que seria para siempre, sin embargo yo lo había creído así.

Los recuerdos me habían indicado que podría ser para siempre. El amor nos había parecido suficiente razón y alimento para continuar. En los inicios, lo único importante era seguir, en contra de todo pronóstico.

Cuando cosas tan maravillosas como nuestro matrimonio, cumpleaños y graduaciones habían ocurrido, nada parecía ser suficiente para opacar el poder de nuestro amor.

Habíamos estado juntos, con la oportunidad de compartir cada una de las cosas que habíamos soñado. Abrazados, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestras vidas latiendo a un mismo ritmo, nada pareció ser más importante que nosotros mismo.

Atribuimos todo lo bueno que nos ocurría al otro. La única explicación lógica a tanta felicidad, pareció ser que estábamos, en el lugar correcto y con la persona indicada.

Si todo lo bueno que nos pasaba era por la maravilla de estar juntos ¿Toda nuestra debacle era por las mismas razones?

¿Cómo explicas el dolor, el sufrimiento, las tragedias y los abandonos? ¿A quién le atribuyes todo lo malo, cuando al parecer todo lo bueno era gracias a la persona que amas?

Como un karma, con una considerable parte buena y otra mala.

Todo lo bueno que nos paso, era supuestamente nuestro, pero todo lo malo, parecía imposible que fuera por las mimas razones.

¿Cómo algo que se sentía tan bien, podía terminar tan mal?

Sonaba a imposible. Parecía un mal chiste. Algo inexplicable, que indistintamente no tendrá sentido jamás.

¿Cómo es que después de construir tanto juntos, pudimos destruir en la misma proporción?

Si prometimos no dejarnos jamás ¿Qué nos llevo a desear estar a kilómetros de separación?

-¿Cómo fue posible Edward?- le pregunte al hombre frente a mí, que se mostraba sonriente, con un gran gorro de chef sobre su cabeza.

¿Cómo fue que su nombre pasó de consuelo a veneno?

-¿Qué hicimos mal?- las lagrimas apacibles, continuaban cayendo por mi cara, a la velocidad con la que mi mente trabajaba.

"-_¿Para siempre?- pregunte, apretando su mano entre las mías._

_-No espero menos."_

¿Cómo algo que hace tanto bien, puede a su vez, hacer tanto mal?

Observe a mi alrededor y me sorprendí ante lo que halle.

Muebles, cuadros, sillas, mesas. Libros, fotos, recuerdos. Todos nuevos, aun con el olor a recién comprado impregnado.

¿Y mis antiguos muebles? ¿Y mis antiguos sueños?

¿Dónde quedaron mis antiguos ideales? ¿Dónde quedo mi antigua yo?

Mis antiguas risas, los chistes viejos, los bailes en la sala, las promesas, las noches de amor y los besos. Los momentos juntos, los postres, los instantes familiares.

¿Dónde quedo todo? ¿Cómo se fue tan rápido?

¿Por culpa de quien me pasarían cosas buenas de ahora en más? ¿Quién sería la suficiente justificación para las maravillas posteriores?

¿Cómo explicaría ahora todo lo bueno que pase? ¿También lo malo sería su culpa?

¿Donde están las respuestas?

Me perdí.

* * *

**He regresado! Si, al fin regrese, con la cabeza, supuestamente fresca y ya de vacaciones, gracias al cielo.**

**Me disculpo por el capitulo anterior, se que es bastante corto en comparacion con lo que las tengo acostumbradas, se que eso a muchas las hara enfadar, pero teniamos que ver como estaba el verano del oteo lado del mundo y del corazon.**

**Quiero darle infinitas gracias a todas por las cantidad de rr que recibi en el capitulo anterior y los favoritos que siguen llegando. **

**170 rr gracias a ustedes!**

**Las amo, gracias por todo.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	35. Llevatelo todo contigo

**Llévatelo todo contigo.**

"_Siempre supe que algo en mi andaba mal. Te advertí que mis sistemas estaban dañados y mi motor colapsado. Soy un corazón remendado a base de sobrevivencia, un cumulo de miedos y más errores que aciertos. Hice hasta lo imposible por arreglarme, por tener sangre caliente en las venas y velar por ti. Lo siento por no insistir en advertir, que probablemente no podría dar, todo aquello que esperabas de mí." _Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

-Vamos Bella, no eres azúcar, un poco de agua no te caería mal.- escuche el grito de Leah en compañía de Alice, desde la piscina.

Sonreí a lo lejos y agradecí los lentos oscuros sobre mis ojos, que me permitieron esconder mi expresión cansina. Detrás de mí, la voz de la mama de Jacob se entremezclaba con la de Esme, mientras cuchicheaban.

-Niña, ve a divertirte.- por mi lado paso el papa de Jacob, vistiendo solo un short playero, unos lentes oscuros, y llevando un periódico en su mano derecha.

-Ahora voy.- le comente, sosteniendo su mano sobre mi brazo. El se limito a sonreírme, y se acerco hasta una esterilla, donde se dedico a hojear el periódico y tomar el sol veraniego de New York.

La noche anterior habíamos sido invitados a una pequeña reunión en casa de los Cullen, para darle uso a la piscina en el patio trasera de esta.

La pelea con Alice para convencerla de lo contrario, había sido tal, que termino llamando personalmente Jacob para invitarnos a todos. Leah, Rebecca y Rachel habían estado más que encantadas con la idea de tomar algo del maravilloso sol de verano neoyorquino. Mi caso era otro.

El viaje de regreso de la familia Black a su tierra natal se había visto fuertemente aplazado por los designios de Alice. Los planes de continuar en casa, disfrutando de sus canticos y unión familiar, habían cambiado por piscinadas en casa de los Cullen, salidas nocturnas con las chicas, y visitas a la Estatua de la Libertad, todas patrocinadas por la entusiasta Alice y la amable Esme.

-Vamos amor, las chicas nos esperan.- Jacob me sostuvo desde atrás, y deposite un beso sobre su fornido ante brazo derecho.

-Alcánzalas tu amor, tus hermanas estarán felices de compartir este momento, voy en un rato.- alejo su cuerpo del mío y corrió hasta la piscina, donde hizo un profesional y aclamado clavado.

Todos aplaudimos ante su osadía y el nos regalo a todos una sonrisa desde adentro.

-¡Muy bien cielo!- le alabe, mientras salía de la confortable sombrilla. Camine por la orilla de la piscina, desprendiéndome de mi camiseta. Los silbidos de Jake no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Hace calor acá!- grito, ganándose una mala mirada de su mama. Yo me limite a mirarlo y lanzarle mi camiseta, la cual jamás llego al agua.-Para la próxima, te espero a ti.- me guiño el ojo, y se amarro el pedazo de tela a su mano, antes de desaparecer en la parte más honda de la piscina.

Camine hasta las cómodas tumbonas del otro lado del jardín, maravillada con el olor a grama fresca del lugar. Me deshice del short que llevaba y embadurne mi cuerpo de bronceador, con la esperanza de adquirir algo de color.

Ajuste a mi rostro los lentes oscuros y deposite en cada oído, un audífono. La música reservaba en mi Ipod comenzó a sonar a un volumen considerable, mientras una ligera brisa le daba movimiento a un árbol cercano. Algunas hojas vinieron contra mi cuerpo, acariciándolo en el proceso.

Cerré los ojos y moví mis caderas ligeramente, llevándole el ritmo seco de la voz de Shakira y su cumbia.

Me traslade a un ambiente oscuro, diferentes, lleno de humo y con música a gran volumen. En el espacio, solo me encontraba yo, llevando el mismo traje de baño verde de mi realidad, mientras una música electrónica escandalosa y pegajosa se metía por mis oídos. Mi cuerpo se condujo solo hasta el centro de la pista, donde comencé a bailar sin poder evitarlo.

Amparada por la oscuridad del lugar y su aparente soledad, mis caderas tomaron soltura, mientras mis descalzos pies sentían la incomodidad del acrílico piso frio. Debajo de mi, tenía una visión completa del piso inferior, que se encontraba abarrotado de gente, bailando al mismo ritmo y precisión.

Mi mirada se concentro en los cuerpos que se menaban bajo mis pies, mientras el mío hacia lo propio en el abandonado piso superior. De repente, comencé a sentir presencia y calor en mi organismo, propio de la proximidad de una persona.

Los fuertes brazos del hombre alto tras de mí, me aferraron con fuerza por la cintura. Mi espalda desnuda choco con su pecho en las mismas condiciones, y sus manos condujeron mis caderas en la dirección contraria a la suyas. Mis piernas lograron percibir las suyas, desprovistas de vestimenta, mientras sentía tras mi trasero la presencia de una tela impermeable, parecida a un bañador.

Estaba en una discoteca, bailando en la soledad de un piso exclusivo, en traje de baño y observando transeúntes que compartían la misma emoción que yo, bajo mis pies. El hombre tras de mí, fornido y oloroso, también vestía traje de baño y recostaba su notable erección de mi, en un erótico baile.

Olfatee mi entorno, sosteniéndome con más fuerza a los brazos a mí alrededor. El humo de cigarrillo predominaba el ambiente, mientras la tonada cambiaba. El ritmo esta vez era más suave, pero no menos sugestivo. Los cambios en la voz de la mujer y sus oraciones, invitaban a moverse suavemente contra el otro.

Trace mis uñas contra los antebrazos que tenia a mi alcance, mientras sentía que el pequeño bikini de mi bañador, no sostenía la excitación dentro.

-Bella, mira debajo de ti.- la rasposa voz de Edward entro por mis oídos y me sorprendí. Intente en vano darme la vuelta para observar su rostro. Me apretó con fuerza en mi posición, y con su quijada obligo mi cabeza a descender.

Bajo nosotros, observándonos con una apacible expresión, estaba Jacob. Las comisuras de su boca estaban hacia abajo y sus cejas estaban fruncidas. Sus ojos negros se mostraban más negros aun, un poco entrecerrados y surcados por arrugas de expresión.

-Posiblemente pueda ver nuestra excitación desde allá abajo. Siempre he sido un experto en seducirte bailando. Nuestras salidas a discotecas siempre terminaban de manera excelente ¿O lo olvidaste?- batalle con los brazos que me sostenían pero no logre ningún progreso.

-Suéltame Edward.

-Sin embargo, esta vez tengo que darte la ventaja, porque imaginarnos bailando en traje de baño, es algo solo posible en tus fantasías eróticas, y en nuestras salidas al lago en Forks. ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos novios, y salíamos de campamento? Siempre andabas por allí, en traje de baño, bailando la música del campamento, provocándome combustiones espontaneas por minuto- su voz se distorsiono un poco en mitad de la oración.

-Edward, necesito que me sueltes.- intente ser pacifica con el hombre de mis fantasías, y compadecerme de mi misma y mis deseos.

-¿Es realmente lo que quieres? Vamos Bella, es tu fantasía, yo hago lo que tú quieras. Te puedo asegurar que no tengo nada de autonomía en este momento.- su risa burlona acaricio mi tímpano y maldije.

-¿Entonces por qué no terminas de soltarme?- me queje con mi niña pequeña.

-Los fantasías vienen de las partes más primitivas de tu ser linda, no porque tu parte consiente lo quiera, se hará. Ahora mismo estás viviendo lo que realmente deseas.- me restregué nuevamente contra su erección y jadee de manera vergonzosa.- Soy todo tuyo bebe, toma lo que quieras de mi.- sonreí para mis adentros y baile el estribillo de la canción.

Me aleje de su cuerpo y él me lo permitió. Camine descalza algunos pasos, hasta chocar con la desierta barra de la discoteca. Moví mis caderas de manera sugestiva, y le indique con una mano que guardara distancia.

Apoyada en un banquillo a mi lado, y motivada por la sonrisa en su rostro, me subí al muro de concreto. Mis pies se afianzaron a la sobremesa laqueada, reforzados por el sudor que a estas alturas, alcanzaba todo mi cuerpo.

La altura me causo un repentino mareo, que se paso, una vez que mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Su cuerpo se había desplazado mucho más, y me observaba sonriente, a la altura de mi cintura.

Delinee mi cuerpo con mis manos, mientras la música estallaba en su mejor punto. La voz de la mujer había sido remplazada por la de un hombre, que reconocí como Enrique Iglesias. La letra respaldaba mis hechos, mientras el frenesí en mi cuerpo era indetenible.

La sangre bombeaba rápido por mi organismo, retumbando con fuerza en mi corazón. Mi cerebro se movía al ritmo estridente de la música, envenenado de deseo y control. Mis manos no dejaban de tocarme en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, que alcanzaba. El sudor vestía todos los alrededores, mientras los retazos de tela que adornaban el traje de baño, se pegaban a mí.

-¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar Bella?- camino más cerca de mí. A estas alturas, con solo estirar sus brazos, podría sujetarme contra él.

-¿Olvidas que eres el Edward de mi fantasías? Deberías estar callado, y desnudo.- levanto su ceja izquierda y dejo salir una incrédula carcajada.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que tu imaginación era tan prolija?- puse mi dedo índice frente a mi rostro y llame su atención. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y extendió sus brazos hasta mi cintura, sujetándome con fuerza.

Su rostro quedo enterrado justo sobre mi estomago, donde dejo un húmedo beso. La sensación de sus labios en la desnuda y húmeda piel de mi abdomen, logro encenderme aun más.

-¿Me alcanzas, o voy por ti?- le grite sobre la música, apartando su agarre.

-¡Bella!- de su boca comenzaron a brotar algunos alaridos, con una voz que no era la suya.- ¡Bella! Te insolaras.- algunos sacudones, me sacaron de mi amada discoteca, poniéndome en el suelo y de ojos abiertos.

-Amor, te quedaste dormida en el sol. Te insolaras.- el rostro de Jacob estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío, mientras el recuerdo de la música aun estaba en mi cerebro. La sonrisa de Edward se había quedado grabada tras mis pupilas, al igual que el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.- el calor había apretado, una vez caído el medio día. Mi cuerpo estaba sudado y algo resentido por los rayos de sol que lo impactaban.

-¿Estás bien? Si no es por Alice, te hubiese dejado acá.- se sentó al lado de mi cuerpo, sobre la tumbona, y su exceso de preocupación me altero.

-Me quede dormida en el sol Jacob, no en una mina.- el sarcasmo en estado liquido, broto por mi boca sin poder contenerlo. Una vez que las palabras me abandonaron, fue imposible detenerlas.

-Perdona entonces por preocuparme por ti.- rodé los ojos ante su predecible respuesta, y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Tengo calor cielo, tenme paciencia.- apreté su mano izquierda entre la mía brevemente, antes de caminar fuera del lugar.

Solté mi cabello y asegure mi traje de baño en su lugar. Una vez que mis piernas hicieron fricción, comprobé que la humedad de mi fantasía, era real.

Corrí a gran velocidad hasta la piscina lanzándome apresuradamente en ella. El golpe del agua fue fuerte, pero no menos refrescante. Estaba fría, pero cómoda, fluyendo sobre mi cuerpo y por todas partes, con grandes corrientes, producto de mi inmersión mas reciente.

Mi mente no se mantenía quieta en un solo lugar. Viajo con gran velocidad hasta mi más reciente fantasía, a los ojos verdes brillantes de Edward y a su sonrisa. A la manera como nos acoplábamos y mi incesante necesidad de obtener más de él.

Los ojos arrugados pero pasivos de Jacob debajo de nosotros. Su aparente calma, mientras me veía entre los brazos de Edward. Mi ceguera total ante mi condición de mujer casada y mi imposibilidad para regresar a la realidad y exigirle a Edward, lo que a todas leguas era lo correcto.

Emergí en medio de un cuadro meramente desesperante. Mis pulmones se mostraban ardidos e incómodos por los minutos sin oxigeno. Mi garganta esta rasposa y habitada por un molesto nudo de llanto, que penaba por salir.

Aspire la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible, y roce el suelo de la piscina en mi siguiente chapuzón. Bracee con fuerza, mientras mis pies daban patadas al agua, en un intento de desplazarme dentro de la masa contenida de líquido. A los pocos minutos, mi cuerpo se encontró de lleno contra el otro extremo de la piscina.

-¿Todo bien Bella?- Alice se acerco hasta mi, y sumergió sus pies dentro del estanque. Su cabello estaba algo húmedo, y llevaba su cuerpo algo aceitoso por el bronceador. Su bikini negro resaltaba la blancura y hermosura de su piel, mientras sus lentes de sol le daban el toque final a su interesante apariencia.

-Sí, estaba tratando de despertarme.- le sonreí de la mejor manera posible, y apoye mis brazos sobre la orilla de la piscina, haciendo resistencia al agua.

-¿Cómo lo están llevando Jake y tú?- detrás de su cuerpo, las hermanas Black, jugueteaban con su hermano, todos en traje de baño, dando envidia con sus excelentes figuras y tonos de piel.

-Bien, con sus dificultades, como todo lo que tiene que ver con la convivencia. El es algo absorbente y yo algo independiente, pero lo estamos llevando lo mejor posible.

-Hace poco los vi, cuando él fue a despertarte, y no parecían muy contentos.- negué con la cabeza.

-Fue solo un ligero percance. El es muy preocupado, por cosas que a veces rayan en lo absurdo a mi parecer. El es muy receptivo con todo, y siente la necesidad de estar seguro que tus necesidades están resueltas a cabalidad. No sé si me entiendas.- ella se limito a sonreír sin ánimo y fijo su vista en el cielo durante unos minutos.

-No te veo muy feliz con la situación, sin embargo. Pareces aceptarlo a cabalidad, pero no es lo que te está llenando por completo.- me impulse fuera de la piscina y me senté al lao de Alice en el borde de esta. Todo mi cuerpo escurría diminutas gotas de agua, de las cuales, algunas terminaron mojando a la pequeña junto a mí.

-Tú me conoces pequeña, sabes de mi afición por mi espacio, y de mi necesidad de mantener los lazos personales cercanos pero distantes. Nuestro matrimonio esta a penas comenzando, es la primera relación formal de Jake y las cosas en mi cabeza no funcionan bien desde lo de Edward. No es fácil, pero tampoco me está matando.- trate de inyectarle la mayor seguridad posible a mis palabras, mientras me escuchaba a mi misma sentenciar mi propio mantra.

-¿Son realmente compatibles?- apreté su mano.

-Lo somos Al, el y yo estamos viendo un momento muy duro pero hermoso de una relación, con el nivel de seriedad como la nuestra. Acabamos de estar en un altar diciendo que si a un manojo de propuestas, la adaptación es un camino álgido y largo.

-Estoy preocupada por ti ¿sabes? Siento que últimamente has estado llevando las cosas demasiado rápido. Tu corazón es una pieza remendada, la velocidad no es su mejor amiga Bells. No dejes que la situación emocional que estas enfrentando condicione tu manera de decidir. Estar más o menos tiempo con Jacob, no va a terminar de enterrar a mi hermano, mucho menos lo traerá de regreso a la superficie.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga Alice? Vamos linda, tú eras la primera Team Jacob.- trate de restarle solemnidad a la conversación. Dejo caer sus lentes oscuros y me dio una severa y seria mirada verde.

-No era ni soy Team Jacob, he sido siempre Team Bella feliz. Si es Jacob y su manera de llevarte y amarte lo que te hace feliz, entonces estoy con él, pero si mañana no es el indicado, entonces será otra más que vino y se ira. Un día fui partidaria de mi propio hermano, porque él era en ese momento el indicado. Cuando dejo de serlo, simplemente, acepte con diplomacia que era momento de retirar mi apoyo. Nunca voy a estar a favor de un personaje en específico nunca, si no lo hice con mi hermano, menos con Jake.- le sonreí a la enana e hice el intento de abrazarla.

-¿Qué sabes de tu hermano?- la pregunta escapo de mis labios después de unos minutos de silencio.

Alice volvió a calzar sus lentes y recostó gran parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, inclinando su pecho hacia delante. El sol dio de lleno contra ella, iluminándola de manera gloriosa. Las finas facciones de su rostro hicieron sombra sobre sí mismas y le dieron un aire lujoso, potencial y fino a su esencia.

-Está en Londres desde tu…boda.-asentí con la cabeza, a pesar que no me miraba.- Hace unas semanas que no sabíamos nada de él, pero ayer se tomo la molestia de llamarnos. Está muriendo con una gripa que pesco por la lluvia. El supuesto verano no existe en Londres. Parece estar bien, aunque conoces a Edward, su palabra es mas falsa que un billete de 300 dólares.- me reí de su comparación.

-Vamos Al, dale un poco de credibilidad al pobre hombre. Ser más falso que un billete de 300 dólares es lo peor que he oído.- ella se limito a reírse junto a mí por unos minutos más, antes que el silencio se instalara entre las dos.

-Alec me pidió matrimonio anoche.- tuve que hace uso de toda mi concentración y sentido auditivo para entender sus palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste?- no sabía si había sido el tono tan bajo en que lo menciono, o mi conmoción, que no me permitían decodificar la información.

-Alec me pidió matrimonio anoche. Estábamos en su casa, acabamos de hacer el amor y el simplemente se alejo de mi y saco un anillo de su mesa de noche. Me dijo: "Alice, cásate conmigo por todos los cielos" mientras yo trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo con la sabana.- la frialdad de su tono de voz me resulto alarmante, sin embargo, su elevado rostro y sus gafas me negaron la posibilidad de descifrar sus verdaderas emociones.

-¿Dónde se supone que quedo tu ideal de estar sola y encontrarte contigo misma? Fue lo último que me dijiste sobre tu vida personal.

-Yo volví con Alec días antes de tu boda Bells, recuerda que lo lleve y todo. Luego de eso hemos pasado por fuertes subidas y bajadas en estos dos meses. Ha habido mucho sexo, mucha frialdad y también mucha necesidad. Él está enamorado y yo, entumecida. Las cosas han seguido un rumbo muy extraño, pero Alec ha sido la única manera que he encontrado de ir sacando a Jasper paulatinamente.- tome su mano y la obligue a mirarme, no lo hizo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper en todo esto?

-El regreso a New York, cuando estábamos a la mitad de tus preparativos de boda. Yo estaba decidida a dejarlo atrás, tanto a él como Alec, pero ninguna de las dos me ha salido bien hasta ahora. Me he visto unas dos o tres veces con Jasper.- aclare mi garganta escandalosamente.

-¿A eso llamas, que no te ha salido bien? Alice por Dios, te has visto dos o tres veces con el hombre que más daño te ha hecho en tu vida y luego, me cuentas que haciendo el amor con el que se supone es tu pareja, te ha propuesto matrimonio ¿Qué has dicho?- sin intención alguna, el tono de mi voz se vio ligeramente elevado, llamando la atención del papa de Jacob.

-¿Quieres que media Manhattan se entere? Carajo Bella.- con ayuda de sus manos se empujo dentro de la piscina.- Le dije que tenía que pensarlo. Fue demasiado para mí en un mismo instante. Había un anillo hermoso frente a mi ¿sabes? Un hombre de maravillosos sentimientos estaba de rodillas, pidiendo por todos los cielos que fuera su esposa, ofreciéndome el amor, el cariño y la compresión que hace años busco. No es tan fácil como simplemente botar a la mierda, todo lo que siempre has querido.- cerré los ojos y suspire.

-Nena, tienes 22 años, si no es Alec, puede ser cualquier otro. Eres una chica joven, recién graduada e inmensa en un mundo muy amplio y maravilloso. No te castres de esa manera, no por decirle que no a Alec, perderás tu oportunidad de encontrar alguien maravilloso luego.

-Le dije que a Jasper que me casaría. El se limito a colgar la llamada y aparecer en mi casa aquella noche. Se tiro de rodillas al piso Bella, a rogarme que no lo hiciera. Se abrazo de mis piernas y lloro desconsoladamente. Esa fue la tercera y última noche que nos vimos hasta el día de hoy. Luego de llorar por horas hicimos el amor y le dije una vez más, que me casaría.- no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el relato de Alice, hacia mi propio recuerdo.

Edward y yo discutiendo, llorando, rogando y luego haciendo el amor, para llegar al punto de partida.

-No lo hagas por esas razones Alice. No te cases por el simple placer de saber que lo haces sufrir. No aceptes atar tu vida a Alec por tener palabra. La palabra, el honor, el orgullo, no son buenos consejeros.- pase mi mano por su pequeña y húmeda cabeza.

-Hace días que Alec espera señas mías. El me ofrece las cosas que siempre quise de Jasper y nunca obtendré. Me hace feliz, me hace reír, jamás me ha hecho llorar y me consuela. Entiende mis tiempos, me acompaña y se ha mantenido allí, fiel a mí y a lo que siente. Tiene todo lo que necesito.

Escuchar sus palabras, fue como escucharme a mí misma, meses atrás.

"_-¿Me harías el maravilloso honor de casarte conmigo.- frente a mí, el rostro sonriente de Jacob se veía algunos metros más abajo, mientras su rodilla estaba clavada en el piso. _

_-Yo…- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, mientras un familiar escozor atacaba mis ojos. El nudo en mi garganta regreso a su punto crítico y el ardor de mi pecho se sintió como el primer día._

_El recuerdo de la tarde me ataco de lleno. Las fotos de Edward en la televisión, usando un anillo de bodas, mientras la irritante voz de la reportera corrobora la información._

_Su mano izquierda revestida de la solemnidad de un matrimonio. La incógnita del rompecabezas, y la naturalidad de su tono de voz a través del teléfono. _

_La facilidad con la que se había mostrado la noticia en la televisión. Lo cínico que había sido al ponerme a adivinar. La confusión que se había sembrado en mi cerebro y sus escandalosa sonrisa al final de mí llamada. La ira que me había acompañado y la desesperación que me había empujado hasta los brazos de Jake._

_Si él lo hizo, yo también puedo. Si él es feliz, yo también lo seré._

_Si el consiguió a la mujer indicada, que le diera las cosas que yo jamás pude, entonces yo también lo encontré. _

_Jacob me daba tranquilidad, estabilidad, amor, sonrisas y un futuro. Me había alejado de la oscuridad y de las lágrimas, me mantenía a raya de mi propio infierno y prometía el cielo._

_-Si.- fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios, antes que el pedazo de oro y diamantes, finamente fundido, atravesara mi dedo anular izquierdo."_

-Solo…Piénsalo muy bien pequeña, este tipo de decisiones no son apresuradas. Es tu primera experiencia en este tipo de relaciones, no te dejes llevar por la situación. No todo lo que brilla es oro.- asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió de la mejor manera posible.

-Chicas, vamos a almorzar.- nos interrumpió el grito de Esme, desde la parrillera, al otro lado del jardín.

Ayude a Alice a salir del agua y compartimos un caluroso y mojado abrazo, antes de caminar hasta el resto de la familia e invitados.

-¡Rose!- grite presa de la emoción, una vez que me encontré con mi embarazada amiga. Vestía un vestido de playa color azul eléctrico, que se sujeta con una cinta por debajo de sus pechos, marcando su hermosa barriga de casi cinco meses.

-Bells, que alegría verte.- me acerque a ella y la abrace, no sin un poco de dificultad por la personita en medio de nostras. Me aleje de sus brazos y deje caer mis manos sobre su abultado vientre.

-Hola bonito.- hable con algo de melancolía, mientras sentía los dulces movimientos del bebe dentro.- Hace mucho que no te veía, has crecido un montón.- mis ojos se llenaron de algunas lagrimas, mientras Rose me observaba fijamente.

Yo pude haber estado así en algún momento de mi vida. Ahora mismo, una pequeña criatura de dos años y medio podría estar acompañándome, tal vez jugando en la piscina y viviendo momentos amenos con sus tíos y abuelos. Tal vez su papa seguiría con nosotros y seriamos una hermosa y feliz familia.

-Es niña Bells.- me aclaro Rose, sacándome de mi ensoñación. La mire aun más contenta y sonreí.

-Que bueno por ti Rose, no sabes cuánto me alegro.- la abrace una vez más.- ¿Dónde está el fortachón padre?- mire hacia los alrededores buscando a Emmet.

-Detrás de ti bebe.- sonreí de oreja a oreja y me voltee para saludar a mi adorable y enorme amigo. Fui recibida por un caluroso abrazo de su parte.

-Vamos Emmet, hasta donde se los esteroides son ilegales en los deportes profesionales.- le reprendí, mientras sujetaba su gran brazo entre mis dos manos. Se rio.

-Estoy entrenando más que nunca linda, los Yankees son exigentes, por algo son el mejor equipo del país.- rodé los ojos con cansancio y bufe.

-No quiero hablar de beisbol en este momento, mucho menos si se trata de los Yankees.- me aleje de él, para dedicarme a ayudar a repartir la comida recién servida.

En cada plato, dos o tres hamburguesa, rellenas con carne recién hecha a la parrilla, una verdadera felicidad.

-¿Con que una fanática de los Mets?- me abrazo por detrás e hice el amago de morder su antebrazo.

-Nada de consideraciones ni manifestaciones de afecto con el enemigo.- contraataque.

-No pensé que supieras algo de beisbol.- se sentó frente a mí, acompañado por Rosalie. La expresión de su embarazada esposa era de complicidad, mientras continuábamos con nuestras bromas.

-No sabía nada en realidad, pero Edward se canso de mi analfabetismo deportivo y decidió enseñarme algo. Te sorprendería lo básico de mis conocimientos a no ser por él.- todos estallamos en carcajadas, mientras Jake y su familia se acomodaban en la mesa.

-Puedo imaginarme la tristeza de Edward al tener que explicarte porque corrían hacia ese lado y no al contrario.- bufe ante el chiste, mientras todo los Cullen reían.

-Oh vamos, era mala para el deporte pero no tanto. Al menos entendía la composición del diamante Emmet.- le saque la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Por qué los Mets de New York? ¿Qué te llevo a tener tan mal gusto?- abrí la boca sorprendida, ganándome la mirada risueña de Carlisle, que ayudaba a Esme en la parrillera.

-Por todos los santos, ¿Esme escuchaste lo que dijo? ¿Carlisle, como es que permites que se siente en tu mesa a comer y se haya casado con tu hija? Es el enemigo.- apele al fanatismo por el beisbol y los Mets en la familia Cullen. Hasta Alice que no sabía nada de deportes, portaba la camiseta con orgullo durante temporada.

-Quiero hacer constar que jamás estuve de acuerdo con esa boda. Le exigí a Emmet la camiseta de los Mets con su nombre por la mano de mi hija, pero aun sigue durmiendo en las filas del enemigo.- se defendió Carlisle.

-Si Edward estuviera aquí, morirá al escucharte amor.- le reprendió Rose.

-Mi cuñado me ama, a pesar que odio cuando le ganamos a su equipito pobremente valorado.

-Necesito a Edward aquí.- me deje caer sobre el banco de la mesa, con expresión derrotada, ganándome las carcajadas de todos los Cullen.

-¿Y tu Jake? ¿A quién le vas?- la atención se concentro entonces en Jacob, quien engullía su segunda hamburguesa.

-Los Yankees. Lo último que supe de ti Bella, era que no te gusta el beisbol.- menciono Jacob, medio distraído, medio molesto.

-Nunca me ha gustado el beisbol, sin embargo cuando los Cullen están reunidos, no hay nada como el beisbol para ser familia. No me gusta, pero me fascina discutir por los equipos.- nos miramos unos a otros entre la familia, mientras los Black se mantenían callados.

-Definitivamente, lo que le hace falta a estas reuniones es Ed. Vamos a llamarlo.- todos en la mesa celebramos el hecho, hasta yo, que había tratado de mantenerme lo más lejana posible a la idea e imagen de Edward.

Alice corrió dentro de la casa por el teléfono, mientras los demás comíamos y hablábamos sobre planes para ir a juntos a ver los próximos juegos en la temporada. Emmet prometió darnos pases gratis a sus próximos partidos con nuestro equipo favorito, y se nos fue el rato, sin lograr jamás contactar con Edward en Londres.

Ya caída la noche, Jacob y yo subimos cada uno a su auto, acompañados por uns parte de su familia respectiva. El viaje de regreso a nuestro apartamento fue en silencio, por lo menos en mi auto. Acompañada por el taciturno señor Black, Rebecca y Leah, el único sonido presente, fue el de la música de Ricardo Arjona desde mi reproductor.

Cansada y algo asoleada como estaba, una vez que entramos a nuestro apartamento, me dispuse rápidamente al cuarto. Recogí, como siempre, la caca de Milagro, producto del encierro permanente en el que vivía y me dedique a tomar un baño.

En algún momento mientras estregaba mi cabeza, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta y Milagro inicio ladridos.

-Tranquilo pequeño, soy solo yo.- le advirtió Jake, antes de entrar al baño.

-¿Todo bien con tu familia?- grite por sobre el ruido de la ducha.

-Si.- fue su seca respuesta. Le di poca importancia a la situación y continúe con mi rutina de baño.

Después de algunos minutos de mucha agua y jabón, salí envuelta en mi bata de baño y con un paño en la cabeza.

Camine hasta el closet con aparente naturalidad, mientras Jake descansaba sobre la cama, solo con su short de baño. Su brazo derecho cubría sus ojos, y su pies izquierdo se movía incesante de un lado a otro.

-No vayas a dormirte con el agua de cloro en el cuerpo.- comente, mientras me metía entre mi pijama favorita.

-No pensaba hacerlo Bella.- me contesto mordazmente.

Camine hasta al baño de regreso, extrañada por su aparente actitud. Peine mi cabello con algo de crema acondicionadora y saque mi secador de pelo de una de las gavetas del mueble. Lo enchufe y lo deje reposar sobre la tapa del escusado.

Jacob pasó por mi lado, directo a la ducha, dejando un camino, con la ropa que llevaba. Observe su ancha espalda, mientras su bóxer y short adquirían forma pegados del piso.

-No sabía que ahora teníamos servicio domestico. Recoge las cosas ¿no?- le reclame, recogiendo ambas prendas y depositándolas en el cesto de ropa sucia.

El se limito a abrir la llave del agua, en la presión más alta que había. La indiferencia en su actitud me molesto aun más, así que me dedique a pasear el secador rápidamente por mi húmeda cabellera. Antes de lo esperado, el ser humano amargado de mi marido, estaba fuera de la ducha.

Esquivo el cable de corriente de mi secador y dejo que sus huellas mojadas en la baldosa del cuarto, y la alfombra bajo la cama.

-Carajo Jake, te he dicho que procures tener los pies lo más secos posible cuando salgas de bañarte. Haces charcos innecesarios.- le reclame con suavidad.

-¿Sera posible que yo logre hacer algo bien hoy?- se giro hacia mí y su expresión era furibunda.

-¿Disculpa?- levante mi ceja izquierda hacia él, y descanse todo mi peso en mi pierna derecha.

-Primero, te molesta que me preocupe por tu salud porque no estás durmiendo. Luego te molesta que te despierte cuando estas dormida en el sol de medio día, y más tarde me ignoras olímpicamente por el resto de la salida, porque estas mas ocupada compartiendo con los Cullen que conmigo y mi familia. No te vi pasar un solo momento dentro de la piscina con mis hermanas, pero no te costo nada pasar una hora hablando con Alice en la orilla de esta.- caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación, respirando agitadamente.

-¿De qué se trata la discusión disculpa?- trate de acercarme hasta él para descifrar su expresión, pero me fue imposible. Desviaba su camino para evitar verme.

-Hoy estabas soñando con Edward.- afirmo, con aparente calma.

-¡No termino de entender cuál es el jodido problema del día!- grite sin poder contenerme.

-¡El puto problema es que estoy cansado de estar casado contigo y con Edward Cullen!- su voz, gruesa masculina y dominante, sobrepaso las octavas normales en que se comunica conmigo.

-¿Ahora tienes alucinaciones o qué carajo? Yo no veo a Edward por ningún puto lugar, comenzando porque esta a muchos kilómetros de territorio americano.- me acerque a él, furibunda.

-¿Entonces por qué coño estabas diciendo su nombre hoy? Cuando fui a despertarte, tú estabas muy feliz, susurrando su nombre entre los labios, con una sonrisa idiota. ¿Con quién carajo te casaste Bella? Porque conmigo no fue.- salió de mi camino e intento llegar a la puerta del cuarto, pero le fue imposible.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que controle mi organismo cuando estoy dormida Jacob? Ni siquiera me acuerdo que estaba soñando.- me detuve frente a él, presionándome contra la puerta del cuarto, para evitar que saliera.

-¿Entonces como explicas que no dejaran de hablar de él hoy? Todo lo que mencionaste fue a Edward durante el almuerzo. "Edward aquí, Edward allá, Edward me dijo, Edward me comento." – Trato de imitar mi tono de voz.- "Edward me enseño todo lo que se de beisbol" Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba el beisbol, y soy tu esposo.- puse los ojos en blanco.

-No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por beisbol.- bufe.

-¡Estamos discutiendo, porque estoy cansando de que tengas a Edward Cullen en tu vida!- volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Jacob? ¿Cómo carajo quieres que no lo mencione, recuerde o cite? ¿Cómo me pides que no me acuerde del primer hombre de mi vida? Mi primer novio, mi primer esposo, el primer hombre en tocarme, en amarme, con quien vive mi primera aventuras, quien me acompaño en mis primeras depresiones, tristezas y sueños. Edward Cullen es el padre de mi primer hijo Jacob Black, por si lo habías olvidado. Casarme contigo, no le quita la existencia a mi hijo, mi estado civil de divorciada ni me regresa mi himen.- me deje caer en la cama, con las manos cubriendo mi rostro.

-Me das la razón Isabella, tú no quieres estar aquí conmigo, quieres seguir viendo sola con el fantasma de tu marido.- sentí sus pasos a lo largo de la habitación.

-¿Entonces qué Jacob? ¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Me golpeo la cabeza con una roca a ver si se me olvida? ¿Me hago electroshock? ¿Qué carajo hago?- le grite muy cerca de su cara.

-Que lo superes maldita sea. Que lo saques de la casa, o me corras a mí, pero no nos sigas teniendo a los dos aquí.

-Te reto entonces Jacob Black. Te reto a que tú logres, lo que tú jodida esposa no puede. Te invito a que tú intentes darle solución a mis conflictos mentales. Vamos Jacob, haz lo que yo no puedo.

-Estas enferma. Esperas que demasiadas ganas que todos hagamos lo que tú no puedes.- susurro. Mi mano se fue de frente contra su mejilla, sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Las lágrimas me abordaron, mientras la ira bullía dentro de mí.

-Vamos Jacob.- lo rete una vez que levanto su rostro.- Te reto a que logres arrancar a Edward del apartamento. Sácalo de mi vida, regrésame todo lo que él se llevo. Saca de este lugar y de mi memoria todo lo que tenga su nombre.- se limito a observarme, con la marca rojiza en su mejilla, latente.- Llévatelo todo contigo.

* * *

**Regrese! Se que se supone que debo estar de vacaciones y por ende actualizar antes, pero realmente mi estado de animo era cero para escribir ningún capitulo.**

**¿Qué les parece la historia como va? Recuerden que algunas cosas son para despues de crecer, y para crecer no es tan fácil como parece.**

**En otros puntos, gracias por los once comentarios para el capi anterior y por su presencia actualización tras actualización, las amo y lo saben.**

**¿Quién quiere matar a Bella? Digan yo!**

**Ahora si, sin mas nada que agregar, me retiro, agradeciéndoles todo como siempre.**

**Por cierto, en el próximo capi hay recuentro Edward-Bella CREO!**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	36. Dulces sueños

**Dulces sueños.**

**Capitulo inspirado en la canción: Perdóname ángel de Melendi**

"_Dicen que en la vida, los hechos ocurridos son exactos. Que el destino, Dios o los santos, manejan un tiempo perfecto. Aquel día cuando nos dejaste, el reloj pareció descuadrarse. Mis minutos no avanzaron igual y no cupo explicación alguna para entender lo sucedido. Me disculpo formalmente por lo no dicho y por lo soberbio del dolor. Espero puedas exculparme de mis reclamos y logres entender alguna vez el nivel de mis sentimientos. Hoy, cuando estás en el cielo y yo rozando el infierno, los tiempos de Dios son cada vez más perfectos. Espérame dormido, que aún me quedan algunos dolores por sortear." _Aixa-Gabii Serrada

-Buenos días.- los seis pares de ojos presentes en la sala, voltearon a mirarme. Los ojos de mi marido permanecían especialmente distantes e irritantes.

-Buenos días linda.- susurro el Sr. Black, por sobre el periódico que descansaba entre sus manos. Le regale mi mejor sonrisa amable y me dispuse a servirme café.

-Por lo que veo, tienen todo listo.- susurré, intentado entablar conversación. Rebecca fue la primera en captar mi indirecta y apoyar mis intentos.

-Sí, solo falta estar en el aeropuerto. Ha sido un mes maravilloso desde que estamos aquí.- rego su mirada sobre todas las cabeza presente, tratando de recoger aprobación.

-Sin duda algo único. New York es muy hermosa y haberla experimentado en compañía de ustedes fue aun mas enriquecedor.- la apoyo su madre, quien dejo caer su mano sobre mi hombro, dándole un suave apretón.

Le sonríe a todos y asegure la tarro entre mis manos, que exudaba el calor y vapor propio del liquido caliente en el.

Las cortinas de las ventanas panorámicas estaban desplegadas de polo a polo. Los grandes mostrarios de New York, revestidos de vidrio del techo al suelo, exhibían un bonito sol de las diez de la mañana, mientras se podía escuchar a los lejos el trafico propio de la ciudad. A la distancia el Empire State se mostraba impasible al calor que obviamente hacia fuera.

-Entonces ¿A qué hora es el vuelo?- pregunte inocentemente, mientras observaba la ciudad.

-A las tres de la tarde. Jake acaba de decirnos que lo mejor es irnos de una vez. Pronto será medio día, y es una hora crítica en la ciudad. Debemos estar tres horas antes allá para todo el proceso y papeleo.- esta vez hablo Leah, abrazándose al fornido pecho de su hermano.

-Bueno, apoyo bastante la idea para ser honesta. Me alegro mucho que se hayan tomado este tiempo en el verano para visitarnos.- me acerque a cada una para abrazarlos, mientras los papas de la familia se incorporaban por la maletas.- Suerte en el universidad linda, ya verás que será la mejor etapa de tu vida.- le sonreí a la pequeña de la familia antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Espero que para nuestra próxima visita podemos escuchar llantos de bebe en casa.- ínsito la Sra. Black, mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla. Me estremecí de manera incomoda.

-Es complicado.- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios.

-¿Qué tan complicado puede ser para una pareja joven, comenzar una familia?- indago, con cierto tono de reproche.

-No puedo tener hijos con gran facilidad.- me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación, mientras me adelantaba a sus cuerpos para abrirles la puerta.- Me encantaría acompañarlos al aeropuerto, pero tengo reunión de medida urgente con mi editora, cuestiones de trabajo. Muchísimas gracias por venir, fue una maravillosa experiencia.- observe la puerta abierta delante de ellos, sonriéndoles de la manera más amistosa posible.

Fueron saliendo uno a uno, dándome las últimas y más melosas despedidas. Arrastraron sus ruidosas maletas fuera del apartamento, y por el pasillo. Mientras alcanzaban el ascensor, tuvieron oportunidad de despedirse una vez más con la mano.

Suspire resignada, mientras relajaba cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Me deje caer sobre el sofá, y colgué mis pies de la mesa de café frente a este. Al fin volvía a escuchar el silencio ensordecedor de mi hogar, con mi misma y mis demonios de compañía.

La última semana del paseo de la familia Black, había sido especialmente incomoda y molesta. La molestia de Jake por la tajante y molesta idea de Alice, con respecto a la piscina, se había salido de control. Luego de nuestra discusión en la habitación ese sábado, había sido mantenerse durante la siguiente semana, con la misma expresión y sequedad.

Cada uno había poblado un lado distinto de la cama, mientras sus padres y hermanas, no perdían oportunidad de hacer comentarios "disimulados" para tratar de obtener alguna información respecto a lo ocurrido. Los gritos probablemente habían alcanzado sus habitaciones esa noche, pero nada nos había empujado a demostrar que algo andaba mal. Nos habíamos mantenido lo mas distantemente diplomáticos posible, dándonos besos mañana, tarde y noche. Durmiendo en la misma cama y sosteniendo apodos cursis.

Todo estaba bien en nuestro supuesto mundo interior.

Saboree el fuerte y caliente café entre mis papilas gustativas, sin poder contener la necesidad de suspirar ruidosamente una y otra vez. Milagro hacia escándalo sin cesar desde la habitación, como todas las mañanas desde el mes pasado. Sonreí, alegre con la situación, antes de caminar hasta la puerta para permitirle salida al can de su confinamiento.

El pobre animal, estresado y desorientado como estaba, dio algunos pasos fuera, antes de dejarse caer en el pasillo. Sus patas traseras se estiraron sobre la baldosa blanca, mientras su pequeña lengua entraba y salía de su boca, con aparente desesperación.

-Mi pobre mascota.- musite, sobando su cabeza en repetidas oportunidades. A fuera, el sol del sábado impacto de lleno contra los cristales. Me queje.

-Vamos pequeño.- le tome entre mis brazos, antes de dejarlo descansar sobre el sofá junto a mí. El jadeo no se detuvo, por lo que me vi impulsada a buscar su plato de agua.

Abrí la nevara y deje caer de la jarra de agua, una buena porción de esta helada. El plato de aluminio, pronto adquirió por fuera, la temperatura del liquido contenido.

Le sonreí al pequeño cachorro, antes de extenderle el plato. Sus lengua, roja y seca, lamio fervientemente el contenido, derramando algunas gotas en medio de los lengüetazos.

-Ya no le produces alergia a nadie bebe.- sobe su lomo con la mayor calma posible, mientras el continuaba con su hidratación.

Estire mis brazos por sobre la cabeza y me relaje aun mas sobre el sofá. Rebusque entre los cojines el control remoto, y encendí la televisión en un volumen bajo, mientras disfrutaba del fondo agrio del tarro.

Pasee de manera distraída por los canales, mientras los programas sabatinos de chismes, música y demás, inundaban la parrilla.

Detuve mi paseo en un programa de noticias rosa, donde hablaban de algún cantante pop. Le baje aun más el volumen, y me dispuse a mirar las imágenes sin observarlas.

Las diapositivas continuaron pasaron por un rato mas, antes que regresaran al estudio.

Ahora frente a la tele, salían algunas imágenes del restaurant de Edward, por lo que me anime a subirle volumen.

-Así que es inminente el regreso de su chef principal, dueño y creador. Las reservas para el pequeño y prestigioso local, fueron acaparadas desde hace tres semanas cuando el joven chef, en ayuda de su mano derecha en Londres, Megan Hudson, confirmaran la existencia de la noche especial de cocina para el restaurant. Como es costumbre, cada año para alguna fecha en el marco del verano neoyorquino, Edward Cullen hace acto de presencia en la sede de su restaurant en Times Square, para cocinar platillos selectivos y exquisitos de su menú, ante la fija mirada de los afortunados visitantes para esa noche. A parte de cocinar los platillos ante todo su público, responde preguntas sobre cocina y cena en compañía de alguna afortunada familia o pareja.- las imágenes de Edward y su restaurant inundaron la pantalla por un rato más.

-Aquí, algunas imágenes de Edward aterrizando ayer en la tarde en el Aeropuerto J.F Kennedy. Nuestra enviada especial Danielle, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle algunas preguntas en medio de su abordaje.- un ajetreo bastante particular se mostro en la pantalla.

-Buenas tardes Edward, bienvenido a New York, después de casi tres meses fuera. ¿Cómo se siente regresar?- levanto su cabeza y fijo la vista en la cámara, regalándole una pequeña y falsa sonrisa. Sus ojos mostraban grandes ojeras y bolsas bajo estos, mientras su rostro se veía más delegado y una sombra de barba se marcaba en este.

-Realmente me alegro mucho de regresar a la que en muchos aspectos es mi ciudad, sobre todo para llevar acabo mi evento favorito en todo el año. Estoy ansioso porque sea mañana en la noche, para compartir con todos los seguidores de mi cocina.- otra periodista lo abordo, haciéndole una pregunta sobre la historia de dicho evento.

-Cuando termine el concurso y la gente comenzó a darle gran acogida a mi única sede en ese entonces, sentí que le debía a mi carrera y mis seguidores, una noche de este tipo. Abra risas, autógrafos, comida, vinos y muchas cosas emocionantes. En los tres años que llevo haciendo esto, la acogida se supera la una a la otra. Ha habido hasta propuestas de matrimonio mientras cocino, una verdadera locura.- sus ojos brillaron un poco, mientras continuaba caminando.

-Para terminar Edward.- volvió a hablar la chica del programa.- ¿Cómo te trato Londres y el publico amante de la gastronomía ligera y refinada?- ante las cámaras, se vio la imagen de una mujer joven, cabello corto y amarillo, con tez blanca y escondida por unos lentes, que se aferraba al brazo de Edward, entre la multitud de paparazzi y periodistas.

-Realmente maravilloso, fueron muy especiales y me mantuvieron ocupado cada día de trabajo. Fueron tardes y noches muy hermosas y comienzo a pensar, que este día especial también lo necesito para Londres.- se volteo para sonreírla a la chica colgada de su brazo y esta le correspondió.

¿Quién demonios era ella?

-No nos queda más que esperar hasta esta noche a las siete y media de la noche, cuando den apertura a las puertas de Somnium Noctis Aestivae y los afortunados asistentes, puedan compartir de cerca con nuestro ídolo de la cocina internacional.- apague la televisión, una vez que la chica se desvió a otra información.

La imagen de Edward, con bolsas en los ojos, ojeras y demacrado se me quedo grabada detrás de los parpados. Sus ojos verdes, ligeramente más claros y desorbitados, mientras respondía las preguntas con la mejor de las sonrisas falsas.

La mujer guindada de su brazo, buscando respaldo y protección dentro del círculo de acoso en el que estaban inmersos. La complicidad con la que él le había sonreído, cuando hablo de Londres y su experiencia de trabajo en los casi tres meses estando allá.

-Alice nunca menciono a nadie cuando me hablo de él.- hice memoria de nuestra conversación, el fin de semana anterior.

Tampoco menciono nada acerca del regreso de Edward para este evento, que traía tres años de tradición en realización. Simplemente se limito a quejarse de la poca comunicación que su hermano sostenía con ellos, por placer propio.

Sacudí la cabeza desorientada y observe el cachorro a mi lado. Milagro se había quedado dormido, con el plato de agua vacio y delante de sus patas delanteras. Respiraba de manera clamada y de cuando en vez, emitía leves ronquidos.

Me desperece un poco antes de caminar a la cocina. Ingerí un trago de agua helada y mi estomago reclamo por las dos temperaturas. Me retorcí un poco por el dolor, pero me convencí que debía ignorarlo.

Tome las llaves de la casa y carro de la isla de la cocina. Confirme la hora en el microondas y concluí que las once era suficientemente buena como para encaminarme hacia mi verdadera tarea el día de hoy.

Me incorpore al pesado tráfico del día, camino hasta las lejanías de Manhattan. Conduje de manera apacible sin música en el auto, tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas y los recuerdos.

La ventanilla del auto estaba abajo, mientras la escasa brisa de la época impactaba contra mí. De vez en cuando me topaba con algún pequeño embotellamiento, o algún semáforo en rojo, que me daba la oportunidad de dejar caer algunas lagrimas.

Poco a poco los edificios, el bullicio y la explotada ciudad comenzaron a quedar atrás. Montones de conjuntos residenciales exclusivos, bonitos y costosos, comenzaron a darle vida a las afueras de la ciudad. Calles silenciosas, con tráficos apacibles y exhibiendo floridos jardines, vestían la zona.

Personas manejando bicicleta por las calles y los niños jugando. Un camión de helados, que se aproximaba a una ancha calle en el lugar. Arboles, comenzando a secarse a cada lado de estas, y avenidas pacificas, con un tráfico alejado de las molestas cornetas.

La otra cara de New York.

Edificios bonitos, altos, estilizados y únicamente poblados por familias. Nada de oficinas, dinero, ni exuberancias. Nada de caprichos ni de mundos. Solo habitantes de la gran ciudad.

Continúe aun más a fondo, hasta topar con una alto, formal y elegante enrejado blanco. De la caceta de vigilancia me dieron un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza y me dispuse a entrar.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, mientras la luz le daba un brillo singular a la grama de los extensos jardines. Flores de todos los colores y estilos, acompañadas de adornos de todos tipos. Pequeños juguetes, utensilios para decorar los jardines, abatidos por el movimiento de la brisa.

Personas sentadas, con expresiones apacibles, observando al cielo y recostadas de la grama. Algunas con los rostros bañados en lágrimas.

Hombres, mujeres y niños, con ramilletes de flores en manos, de distintos colores y dispuestas para dar vida. Algunas riendo, otros leyendo en silencio y algunos más compartiendo la lectura en voz alta.

Estacione el auto en una plaza y camine hasta la floristería. Una vez allí, oculta detrás de mis lentes oscuros, compre el ramo de rosas blancas más grande que encontré en el lugar.

Amparada en la calma y silencio del lugar, deje correr las lágrimas que venían peleando conmigo por todo el camino. Agradecida por los Converse en mis pies, me dispuse a recorrer el camino a pie.

Subí algunas cuadras en la colina, recorriendo con la vista los jardines cuidados y verdosos. Trabajadores caminaban por allí con mangueras, dándole una apariencia de roció al lugar.

Luego de cuatro cuadras hacia arriba, gire a la derecha. Frente a mí, un calle extensa y ancha, surcada en ambas partes por mas y mas grama verde y flores regadas. A lo lejos, se veía una bandera ondeante, enterrada en medio del pasto.

Tome dirección hacia la derecha, haciendo el camino bajo la sombra de las palmeras que le dan vida y movilidad.

El paisaje era monótono y estéril, a pesar de las distancias que recorrieras. Metro tras metro, hallabas las mismas cosas. La misma frialdad, soledad y dolor.

El mismo cumulo de sensaciones desagradables. La misma necesidad de ir y venir al mismo tiempo. Las mismas personas, haciendo las mismas cosas.

Los rostros abatidos, las sonrisas melancólicas y los sueños rotos por cada hectárea de terreno.

La misma grama bien cortada, con los adornos, las flores, los arboles y las palmas. Regados aquí y allá, dando sombra y fortaleza, apoyo a los corazones dolidos y sostén para afrontar la amarga visita.

Luego de diez y ocho palmeras, me adentre por la hilera, hasta el fondo de los terrenos. A lo lejos, casi fuera de mi campo visual, una familia caminaba hacia la carretera, con un manojo de flores marchitas entre las manos.

Camine hasta mi conocido manzano, donde había pasado largos días los tres años anteriores. Mi refugio del sol, la lluvia y el dolor durante muchos meses.

Allí, había experimentado la compañía y la catarsis del dolor. La metamorfosis del olvido y la necesidad de sobrevivir.

-Hola amor.- murmure, mientras las lagrimas salían a mayor velocidad por mis ojos.- Ya te extrañaba.- caí de rodillas a los pies del árbol, ante la fría lapida de mármol. Deje descansar las flores sobre el pasto.

-Sé que he actuado mal en no venir mas, fue egoísta de mi parte tenerte tan solito últimamente, aunque puedo estar segura que tu abuelo no te ha descuidado en ningún momento.- acaricie la superficie, algo caliente por el embate del sol.- Ni por qué estas a la sombra del árbol, puedo alejarte del calor del verano. Espero que donde estés, no te este pegando tanto, recuerda usar protector si es el caso.- deposite un beso al lado del labrado en el mármol.

-En estos días estuve con tus tías y abuelos. Te extrañe más que nunca ¿sabes? No te imaginas las ganas que tuve de que estuvieras allí con nosotros, jugando un rato. También pregunte por tu papa, me dijeron que estaba resfriado, pero probablemente tu sepas más de él que yo.- reí sin humor.- Llego ayer a New York de regreso, había estado de vacaciones por Londres.- deje caer mis lentes a la grama y levante la mirada, para encontrarme son la soledad del lugar.

-Los cementerios son excepcionalmente lúgubres ¿no te parece?- observe el cielo, despejado y hermosamente azul.- Me case, con un hombre hermoso y lleno de vida. Me ama como nadie y ahora mismo está cuidando de mami como nunca. Nos peleamos hace una semana, pero es que el no termina de entender que tu papa y yo no podemos estar separadas. No podemos simplemente dejar de hablarnos, ¿Qué sería de ti si nos decidimos por esa?- di otra sobada a la lapida.

-Es bastante frio venir aquí. El silencio puede resultar tan incomodo a veces. Hace unos días vi en una tienda un trajecito de chef, que me hubiese encantado verte puesto. ¿Te imaginas amor? Tu cocinando, haciendo postres deliciosos con tu papa y engordándome hasta morir. Los dos hombrecitos de mi vida juntos, consintiéndome. ¿Puedes siquiera pensarlo? Hubiese sido encantador.- se me quebró la voz a mitad de la oración, mientras un poderoso sollozo abandonaba mi garganta.

Recosté mi frente del pedazo de mármol y sonreí.

-Luego podíamos tener una niña en la familia y entonces hubiésemos estado a la par. Tu papa y tú hubieses cocinado para nosotras día y noche, manteniéndonos llenas de comida y amor. Hubiese sido particularmente hermoso.- me rompí en llanto.

El agujero conocido en mi pecho, estallo como los primeros días, llenando de llamas de fuego todo al rededor. El ardor de la quemazón, alcanzo mi columna vertebral, mientras mis extremidades perdían fuerza.

-¿No me extrañas ni un poquito a veces?- sorbí mi nariz escandalosamente.

"_-No te tengo buenas noticias Bella.- sujete mi cabeza, como una manera de detener el mareo constante._

_-¿Por qué estoy tan mareada? ¿Qué paso con nosotros?- pose mis manos sobre mi vientre, sintiendo un extraño escozor en mi camino vaginal interno._

_-La anestesia suele tener ese efecto nena.- por la puerta de la habitación entro una mujer joven, vestida de falda y camisa blanca formal, con un placa sobre su corazón que rezaba: Lic: Marie Medina, Psicologa._

_-¿Anestesia?- por más que intentaba procesar con rapidez, mis sentidos se mantenían ralentizados. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, apreté mi vientre con fuerza, gimiendo por el dolor de la vía en mi mano._

_Antes que mi yo consiente entendiera la situación, una parte hundida y remota de mi cabeza, conocía las palabras que me dirían a continuación."_

-Yo te extraño cada día que amanece amor. Todos los días, cuando despierto sola en la mitad de la nada, cuando recuerdo cuando deseaba que estuvieras aquí. Cuando me sintió incompleta porque me faltas tú. Cuando recuerdo que ni para ser tú mama fui lo suficientemente buena. No pude sostener bonito, por más que lo intente. Deje que te escurrieras entre mis dedos, cuando prometías ser lo único bueno que me pasaría en toda mi vida.

"_-No puede ser cierto.- solloce._

_-Yo soy la Dra. Medina, y llevare psicológicamente tu caso Bella. Primero necesito saber si hay algún familiar a quien podamos llamar._

_-¿Dónde está mi bebe?- me hice un ovillo, intentando inútilmente proteger a mi hijo._

_-Bella, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo por colaborarnos. ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos contactar?- la voz pacifica de la psicóloga me persiguió._

_-¡Quiero a mi bebe!- grite.- Necesito una ecografía ahora mismo de mi bebe.- hice lo posible por darle a mi exigencia el tono correcto, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar.- ¡¿Por qué carajo lloro, si que todo está bien!- me reprendí a mí misma._

_-El proceso puede ser duro Bella, pero en algún punto terminaras por admitir lo que ya sabes.- paso su mano por mi hombro y tomo asiento a mi lado, sobre la camilla._

_-¿Usted a caso puede entenderme?- fije mi acuosa vista en sus ojos azules y ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa._

_-Literalmente no Bella, pero soy una especialista en las emociones, estoy aquí para ayudarte a entenderlas. No las he vivido pero las he estudiado.- bufe molesta y la empuje fuera de la camilla."_

-¿De que servían sus conocimientos, si tu ya no estabas?- murmure.- Ella nunca estaría al cabo de entenderme amor, lo que yo siento por ti, no lo entiende absolutamente nadie.- cerré los ojos con fuerza y abrace mi pecho, en un inútil intento por mantenerlo intacto.

El fuego seguía amenazando con acabar conmigo. Mi corazón se encontraba sofocado en medio de la llamas, mientras los recuerdos emitidos por mi cerebro, avivan mas el fuego y la presión.

Levante mi rostro y deje salir un brutal grito, que murió en el silencio y soledad de los extensos jardines. Nadie noto mi agonía, nadie se detuvo a verlas, y las únicas personas más cercanas, se mantenían tan lejos que ni llegaron a escuchar.

Nadie podía escuchar mi dolor esa tarde. Nadie podía entenderlo nunca. No estaban al cabo de saber cuánto ardía mi pecho cada mañana. Cuan rota me sentía cada noche en la soledad de mis deseos. Nadie podía calcular el tamaño de mi decepción y cruz.

Litros y litros de lágrimas. Horas y horas invertidas aquí. Grama que se quedo para siempre pegada a mi ropa, olor a flores y a cementerio que no me abandono nunca.

El eco del silencio en mi soledad, el vacio de la risa tuya que nunca fue, taladrando mis oídos cada noche, cuando regresaba a mí los recuerdos de la mañana en el cementerio.

Los infinitos reclamos que les hice a Dios y todos sus santos, por no tenerte de regreso. La culpa que le eche a todo el universo por ser tan frio y malévolo.

Las ganas de venir y hacerte compañía para siempre. Los deseos de verte correr en unos jardines más esperanzadores. El anhelo de escucharte llorar cuando cayeras de rodillas frente a un árbol similar.

El olor a manzana en temporada, que quedaba impregnada en tu tumba cuando estas caían sobre ti. La ropa de bebe que quedo en las estanterías de los centros comerciales, burlándose de mi desdicha e incompetencia.

Las ganas de morir.

-¿Tan siquiera, piensas en mi?- susurre.

-Bella.- frente a mí se posicionaron un par de Converse verde olivo, que conocía asquerosamente bien. La voz rasposa y llorosa corroboro mi información.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no pude hilar la oración de manera decente, sin ser abordada por las lagrimas una vez más.

-Mi pequeña Bella.- Edward se dejo caer de rodillas contra la grama, acercando sus mano para acariciar mi rostro. Me afiance con más fuerza contra la lapida fría, mientras sentía el calor de su tacto.- Levántate de allí.- negué con la cabeza y me recosté mejor.

A estas alturas, estaba acostada completamente sobre la tumba, con mi cabeza reposando de la lapida.

-¿Cómo…- hice una pausa para contener un sollozo.- me encontraste?- me anime a observar su rostro, bañado de lagrimas. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacados por las rojizas venas brotadas y las sombras acuosas, de las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

-Rastree tu auto. Camine mucho hasta dar contigo.- susurro, acostándose a mi lado.

-Nadie debía saber que esto existía.- abrace mis rodillas contra mi pecho.

-Soy el padre linda, puedo jurarte que me duele tanto como a ti.- una solitaria lagrima viajo por su mejilla, aterrizando de golpe en la grama.

-¿Por qué a nosotros dos Edward? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal?- escondí mi rostro de él, y solloce con fuerza.

Lo sentí incorporarse, y antes de lo previsto, me había cargado y colocado sobre su regazo. Sus brazos me tenían envuelta como un bebe, mientras mi rostro descansaba en su pecho.

-Lucas Cullen.- susurro el nombre inscrito en la lapida.

-Nunca supe si era niño o niña, aunque siempre tuve mi pálpito porque era un niño. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, no había nada que deseara más el mundo, que fuera un bebe igual a ti. Con tu cabello bronce y tus ojos verdes. En mi cabeza, siempre ha sido una copia de ti.- estire mi mano y acaricie el nombre.

-Un bebe igual de hermoso que tu y yo. Lleno de nuestro amor y anhelado por toda la familia.- una lágrima suya estallo en mi frente.

-Que terminara cocinando junto a ti los mejores postres y me engordaran hasta morir.- vi las comisuras de sus labios elevarse.

-Con unos hermosos ojos chocolate liquido, que dieran para hacer un millón de postres.- susurro.

-Que llorara de noche para correr juntos a arrullarlo.- escondí mi rostro en su camisa azul de cuadros.

-Verte amamantarlo en una bella mecedora.

-Llevarlo juntos al colegio y despedirle a la puerta en su primer día.- negué con la cabeza.

-Que llevara su primera novia y tú jamás la aprobaras.- solloce sin control.

-Nuestro bebe Edward, nuestro niño pequeño, lo dejamos ir.- me meció suavemente.

-Acabe con su vida, sin saber siquiera que existía.- se culpo.

-Cuando lo perdí, era solo un pequeño cumulo de sangre, pero en mi cabeza siempre está creciendo. Hace no mucho aprendió a decir papa y pensé en ti inmediatamente.- el rio con suavidad.

-Nuestro lindo niño. Seria todo un hombre ya.- negué con la cabeza.

-Siempre será mi bebe.

-Nuestro bebe amor, el bebe que hicimos a fuerza de amor. Ese niño que era la fiel evidencia de que todo lo bueno del universo lo teníamos juntos. Nuestro amado Lucas.- escucharlo pronunciar su nombre hizo explotar mi corazón.

Pequeños fragmentos de este, salieron expedidos por todo mi diafragma, mientras el fuego se negaba a darme tregua.

-Me estoy quemando por dentro, una vez más.- me sujete con fuerza a su camisa.

-Yo pase por eso amor, no terminara hasta que te vuelvas cenizas. Si no, mírame a mí, soy un cumulo de cenizas, producto de un fuego abrazador.- acaricio mi mano y suavizo el agarre.

-¿Crees que sepa quiénes somos?- me aleje un poco de él para observar su rostro. El bajo su cabeza e hizo contacto visual conmigo. Verde deprimido, contra chocolate febril.

-Claro que si amor, somos sus papas, las personas que más lo amamos en el mundo.- cerré los ojos, debilitada por el dolor de los suyos.

-Él ya no está en nuestro mundo Edward.

-En donde sea que este, nadie lo podrá querer como nosotros amor. Lo hicimos juntos, a fuerza de esperanzas amor e ilusión. No puede haber jamás un resultado más favorecedor, con semejante ecuación. Con un poco de suerte, no tenía nada de mí.- suspiro con fuerza y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

La aparte con mis dedos y aproveche para acariciar su mejilla. Dejo caer su rostro en mi mano y le sonreí.

-¿Por qué tendría suerte al no parecerse a ti?- pregunte, sumida en la más grande de las inocencias.

-Soy un cumulo de mierda y mal Bella, parecerse a mí es como parecerse al demonio. Con todas las ventajas del mundo, era igual de hermoso, puro e inocente que tu. Tan lleno de vida, amor y luz con su madre.- su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, mientras su voz se escuchaba atorada.

-No tienes nada de malo en ti Edward, eres una de las personas más maravillosas de mi vida. Con algo de suerte, saldría con tu carácter, determinación, amor y deseos de superación. Tendría los ojos verdes de tu mama y las mañas de Alice. Seria terco como tú, tierno como Rose y analítico como Carlisle.- sollozo con suavidad.

-Perdóname ángel.- levantó su mirada al cielo.- Por todo lo que te he hecho. Sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que te quiero.- mire en la misma dirección que el, donde el azul del cielo resplandecía por los rayos del sol.

-No te hagas más daño con esto Edward, he llegado a la conclusión que buscar en nosotros mismos un culpable no lo traerá de regreso. El cielo es un lugar ideal para un ser tan perfecto. Lo que tú y yo creamos, era prácticamente imposible para vivir en este mundo. Era solo digno de un ángel.- acaricie su cuello.

-Duele menos cuando estoy junto a ti.- regreso su mirada a mi.- Duele menos el abandono, la perdida y la aceptación. Duele menos ver tu anillo, ver las fotos de mi mama, saber que perdimos lo más hermoso de nuestras vidas.- asentí con la cabeza.

-Dopas el ardor del fuego.- me escondí en su cuello una vez más.

-Lo extingues por completo.- susurro él.

Permanecimos unos minutos en absoluto silencio, aferrados uno al otro. De vez en cuando levantábamos la vista al mismo tiempo, para observar el cielo. A lo lejos, su teléfono y el mío repicaban de cuando en vez, pero nuestras manos continuaban ocupadas en darnos consuelo.

-¿Has escuchado la frase "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte"?- mi voz estaba ronca por el llanto anterior.

-Algo de eso he oído.- su mirada continuo perdida en el horizonte.

-Bueno, tu y yo somos los dos seres humanos más fuertes del mundo ahora mismo.- el negó con la cabeza.

-Yo estoy en la parte de que te mata. A mí no me hace más fuerte, porque ya me mato.- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí entonces?

-Soy un cuerpo sin alma, un cascaron sin sustancia dentro.- se rio repentinamente.- Se termino por cumplir lo que decían de mi en el instituto, soy un ser hueco por todos los aspectos donde me veas. No siento nada.- empuñe mi mano y le di de lleno contra su brazo, gimió.

-¿De qué se trata?- se quejo, observándome con reproche.

-Obviamente sientes Edward.- le sonreí y él me contesto, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Y Jacob?- me removí incomoda en búsqueda de especio, pero él me apretó mas contra mi.- No te alejes aun, me mantienes ensamblado.

-Esta e el aeropuerto, dejando a su familia que se regresa hoy a Indiana.- asintió con la cabeza.

-Ayer llame a la casa y mi mama me conto del evento de fin de semana pasado. Dijo que se divirtieron mucho.- su expresión había vuelto a ser indescifrable.

-Jacob no opina lo mismo. Conoces las reuniones familiares, siempre hablamos de beisbol y bueno, de ti. Eso no le cayó precisamente bien.- sonrió solapadamente.

-¿Hablaste de mi?- tentada como estaba a mentirle, pero encontrada con mis sentimientos y aceptado el consuelo único que él me proporcionaba, decidí aceptar mi pecado.

-Había estado soñando contigo esa tarde y mencione tu nombre. Tú sabes, yo y mi bocota cuando estoy dormida.- estallo en carcajadas.

-Yo amo esa boca, sobre todo cuando estas dormida. Tus mejores confesiones.- golpee suavemente su brazo.

-Bueno, a mi marido no le parece nada divertida y para ser honestos a mi tampoco, esta por acabar con mí matrimonio.- frunció el ceño.

-Te diría que me mortifica, pero sabes que la hipocresía no es lo mío.- lo mire feo.

-Oh bueno, gracias por tus maravillosas intensiones.- luche una vez más contra sus brazos.

-Sin ataque ¿sí? Sabes que lo digo en el sentido más juguetón de la frase. Me encantaría que logres tener con Jacob el éxito que esperabas conmigo Bella, te lo deje bastante claro el día de tu boda.- relaje mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal Londres?- bordee la situación.

-Sigues siendo una experta en cambiar el tema.- me sonrió.- Frio y lluvioso. De vez en cuando sale el sol de entre las nueves, pero casi siempre estamos a merced de la impertinente llovizna. Es como vivir en Forks, pero más fuerte y sin la parte de pueblo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustaría conocer Londres.- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Te llevare algún día, siempre y cuando Jacob no quiere matarme. Francamente un golpe suyo acabaría con mi quijada y soy una figura pública.- bufe.

-Si señor "me van a recibir en el aeropuerto". Hoy te vi en la televisión rodeado de mujeres, hasta las paparazzi eran mujeres, que obsesión.- rio escandalosamente.

-¿Lo único que percibiste de todo la entrevista, era que las periodistas eran mujeres?- nos miramos a los ojos y un poco del brillo habitual de estos, había vuelto.

-Bueno eso, y que trajiste una turista, quien por cierto se sentía bastante cómoda de tu brazo.- negó con la cabeza en tono divertido.

-Tus celos siempre fueron un fuerte problema y una franca distracción. Te quedan tan lindos.- acaricio mi mejilla fugazmente.

-No estoy celosa.

-Megan es una empleada.- contrarresto

-Si claro. ¿Dónde están el resto de tus empleados del restaurant que no vinieron contigo? ¿Por qué una mujer?

-Primero, Megan es una valiosa amiga, solo amiga. Segundo, la traje a ella porque es mi contadora y últimamente también la relacionista del restaurant. El relacionista que teníamos nos dejo, así que haciendo uso de los conocimientos que tiene de la materia por la universidad, me hizo el favor de asumir el cargo entre que encuentro otro.- puse los ojos en blanco y desistí de la idea.

-¿Vas a regresar a Londres después de lo de esta noche?- recordé la verdadera razón por la que estaba en Estados Unidos.

-Inmediatamente no. Quiero pasar un rato con la familia, tal vez visitarte mas, hacer algunas cosas por las dos sedes aquí. Probablemente me tome un mes más aquí, o tal vez no regrese. Tengo cosas que pensar.- sus palabras, extrañamente me recordaron la explicación de cómo me había encontrado.

-¿Con que rastreaste mi auto no?- puso expresión de perrito regañado y chasquee a lengua.- Mal hecho Edward.

-Culpable.- puso las manos sobre su cabeza, dándome oportunidad de escapar. Cuando noto en mis ojos el atisbo de idea, volvió a sujetarme con fuerza.- Fueron tres meses difíciles Bella, te he extrañado desde que nos divorciaos, pero últimamente el muro entre tú y yo ha sido peor. Sé que prometí que pondría tierra de por medio, pero de solo pensar en que estaría en América, no pude contener la necesidad de verte.- suspire.

-¿Por qué no concretar una cita como la gente normal?

-Con sinceridad ¿Hubieses aceptado?- negué con la cabeza.- No me sentí en la capacidad de llegar a tu apartamento y tener que pasar por el protocolo de visita con tu marido en casa. No era precisamente lo que tenía en mente cuando te viera.- admitió.

-¿Qué tenias en mente Edward?- apretó su abrazo contra mí, obligándome a enterrar mi cara en su cuello.

-Esto Bella, abrazarte, probablemente robarte un beso, y luego volver a acurrucarme en ti. Puedo respirar con más facilidad cuando estas encima de mí, a pesar que tu peso me comienza a asfixiar.- fingió buscar aire y lo golpee suavemente.

-No estoy gorda.- refunfuñe.

-Es verdad, estas preciosa.- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Alto vaquero, demasiada velocidad en ese cabello.- subió la ceja izquierda y sonrió.- Muchas películas del viejo oeste últimamente, son las favoritas de la familia Black.- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Todo bien con tu nueva familia?

-Bueno, no son los Cullen.- el sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Pero son muy acogedores, pasamos una buenas vacaciones, aunque sabes que ese concepto no existe para mí. Vivo eternamente de vacaciones.- alardee.

-Dichosa tu, con semejantes privilegios. Otros tenemos que cumplir un horario día y noche para comer.- puse mi boca en forma de "O"

-Eres la mata del descaro Edward Anthony Cullen. Estoy segura que si no vas día y noche a trabajar, no comes.

-Para tu información, es así. Soy un hombre responsable, no me conformo con ver los ceros en la cuenta, me gusta sudármelos.- puso su mano en el pecho fingiendo indignación.

-Vámonos, hace calor.- susurre, logrando al fin salir de su abrazo.

-¿A dónde?- indago, sentándose derecho.

-Jacob iba del aeropuerto a su trabajo, no estará en casa hasta las seis y media.- me sonrió.

-Tengo que esta a las seis en el restaurant.- se recostó sobre sus brazos, tomando el sol cómodamente.

-A las cinco y cincuenta estarás allá, te dejare ir temprano.- subió las cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer Isabella Black?- el uso de mi apellido me sonó un tanto repulsivo.

-Déjame ver que se me ocurre.- ambos nos sonreímos, y volteamos hacia la lapida.

Nos inclínanos al mismo tiempo hasta el pedazo de mármol, sosteniendo nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Por un momento el ambiente cambio. Estábamos en una habitación pintada en tonos de azul, llena de juguetes y con muebles tapizados de carritos.

Edward y yo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas amorosamente, mientras compartíamos una mirada cómplice. Ambos nos inclinábamos al mismo tiempo, para encontrarnos con el hermoso niño de dos años y medio entre sus mantas azules.

-Te amamos bebe.- susurramos al mismo tiempo, tanto en mi fantasía como en la realidad. Nuestros labios estuvieron al mismo tiempo sobre el nombre de nuestro hijo tallado en el mármol.- Dulces sueños.

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mi tío, mi abuelo y mi papa. Espero que puedan esperar por mí, porque no tengo entre mis planes ir a hacerles compañía muy pronto.**

**HOLA! He regresado, de un sábado a otro la actualización, aquí está el ansiado reencuentro de Edward y Bella después de lo agónico de su despedida.**

**Les gusto? Espero que si.**

**También espero que hayan disfrutado de ver este trocito tan humano de Bella.**

**Ya casi en los 200 rr, gracias por todo.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	37. Mi dosis

**Mi dosis.**

"_Tenemos por costumbre, desacreditar la capacidad de dependencia de las personas. Consideramos que eso de ser "adicto" es algo único de la gente que deja fluir por sus venas sustancias ilícitas. Lo que el ser humano y mi persona, no terminaremos de entender jamás, es que las adicciones van más allá de una inyección o una pastilla. Eso de ser dependiente, no es característica de la gente torcida, no es una capacidad concedida por el diablo y sin duda alguna, es algo tan fuerte que destruye. El que es adicto, puede serlo por cualquier cosa, en las sombras o en la luz. No es tan fácil como asegurar que lo dejaras. Es más complejo que entender que te daña y sin duda más profundo que la misma dependencia en sí. Es natural querer obtener siempre mas, de aquello que por minutos nos hace mejores." _Aixa-Gabii Serrada

Cuando asumimos el término "verano" tendemos a relacionarlo con calor. El sol, las plantas a lo máximo de sus capacidades, el sofoco de las altas temperaturas. Los niños correteando por las calle, gozando de la libertad de los días venideros.

Los turistas, poblando inevitablemente ciudades como esta. Las mujeres, hombres y niños llevando ropas confortables. La playa, la liberación obtenida. El descanso pleno que representa para nosotros.

El verdor de los parques y jardines, achicharrándose lentamente bajo el implacable sol de la estación. Las risas solapadas en las madrugadas de pijamada. Los planes para el futuro venidero. Para el reinicio de la normalidad en el próximo otoño. Desde ya las expectativas de aquellas cosas que no hicimos en el verano y que soñamos realizar para julio del siguiente año.

Pero como todo en la vida, siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla. Un margen de falla, algo que sale por diferente a lo que debería ser. Ese tipo de cosas, son aquellas que rescatan la normalidad. Que sirven de objeto de comparación para establecer un patrón. Que nos permiten darnos cuenta de las pequeñas diferencias que pueden existir.

El día de hoy, era uno de esos días donde sabes que las cosas serán diferentes. Uno de esos días en que el verano se negaba a ser simplemente clásico. Cuando la ciudad se vestía de singularidad, aunque parezca imposible que pueda ser un poco más original que siempre.

A través de las ventanas, el cielo se mostraba encapotado. Nubes densas de color gris escondían el sol de nuestras vistas. Las grandes gotas de agua escurrían sobre los vidrios y fachadas de los flamantes edificios, mientras la entrada de septiembre era mojada y deprimente.

Los carros continuaban implacable por las mojadas calles, en la congestionada hora de descanso en un día de semana cualquiera. Los turistas se habían acuartelado en teatros, cines y centros comerciales. Las calles eran solamente caminadas por aquellos que se dirigían de extremo a extremo, por sus trabajos y responsabilidades. Los taxis amarillos mostraban los rastros del barro y sucio aguado que había recopilado en el camino

El Empire State perdía su imponente antena entre la densa neblina que abrazaba la ciudad en un cielo bajo. Los abrigos habían conseguido camino fuera de los armarios, mientras arropaban a la gente y la mantenían lo mas protegida posible de las gotas.

A la una de la tarde de un día como hoy, New York no resistía una gota más de agua de punto a punto. A lo lejos se veía el puente de Brooklyn, con mas neblina y apostando por el frio.

-Menuda lluvia ¿eh?- escuche la voz de Jacob detrás de mí, seguido del tintineo de sus llaves. Me sobresalto un poco, al no haber esperado su presencia en casa.

-No te oí llegar.- confirme la hora en mi reloj, con un medio día en decadencia, casi a la misma velocidad que la lluvia fuera.

-Lo note. Hola amor.- sus labios se encontraron conmigo en un contacto suave, antes de perder su visto en la ciudad frente a nosotros.

Moví mis manos con un poco mas de insistencia sobre la tasa de café entre estas. El calor que la tasa emanaba había desaparecido probablemente hace algún rato.

-¿Te sientes bien?- eleve mis rostro del frio liquido entre mis dedos, y observe la expresión irritada de mi marido.

-Sí, solo estaba algo…concentrada en la vista. Hace mucho que no veía llover en New York, desde los inicios del invierno.- me encogí de hombros desinteresadamente. La manta sobre mi cuerpo, cayó suavemente sobre el sofá, dejándome a merced del frio del día.

-Eso es bastante cierto. La primavera fue bastante conservadora este año.- se desapareció por la cocina, para regresar con una tasa humeante.- Deberías suplir el café por te, sabes que hace estragos con tu rutina de sueño.

-Tratare de recordarlo la próxima vez.- bufe en silencio.

-¿Buscaste para comer?- negué con la cabeza, concentrada en la Estatua de la Libertad.- Busca para abrigarte, saldremos a almorzar algo.- gire mi cuello con aparente calma y lo observe.

-¿No debes volver a trabajar?

-No creo que haya demasiado problema si llego algunos minutos tarde.

-No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo Jake.

-Yo tampoco he comido nada.- reprendió.

-Seguro puedes tomar algo cerca de tu empleo. Tendrías que esperar que me vista, salir, comer y traerme de regreso. Perderías demasiado tiempo. De por sí me parece una exageración que hallas venido hasta acá, el trafico esta inclemente.- alzo su ceja izquierda.

-¿Has terminado de regañarme Bella?- el tono acido de su pregunta elevo mi temperatura.

-Si tuvieras un poco más de consideración con la realidad, probablemente. Hoy saliste tarde Jake y ahora este viaje hasta aquí te ha quitado una valiosa hora de almuerzo.- trate de controlar mi tono de voz.

-Como sea Bella, ya estoy aquí, no he comido nada y muero de hambre. Si quieres, podemos salir a buscar algo de comer, sino iré hasta mi oficina y pediré un sándwich de Subway.- camino hasta la sala y tomo las llaves de su auto.

-Preferiría ese último plan, suena más razonables para ti.

-¿Para mí o para ti? ¿Desde cuándo soportas tan poco mi presencia?- rodé los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo esta discusión es válida para todos los días?- rebatí.

-Desde que tomarme la molestia de perder una hora de mi almuerzo, para ver a mi esposa y almorzar con ella, es un jodido crimen.- su voz se mantuvo impasible, a pesar de lo saltones de sus ojos.

Estaba tratando de contener la ira.

-Está bien Jacob, iremos al almorzar, aunque llegues a la hora de salida a tu trabajo.- bufo mientras me ponía de pie.

-¿Sabes que Bella? Déjalo así. Te dejo con tu vista panorámica, tu cobija y tu café frio. Prefiero comer solo, que exponerme a que tu amargura envenene mí comida.- mis ojos se dilataron con fuerza ante sus palabras.

-¿Ahora somos mordaces?- susurre con incredulidad.

-No me hagas mencionar lo que somos ahora Bella.- batió la puerta con fuerza, dejando dentro de la sala el eco de sus palabras.

-Paciencia Cristo.- susurre, mientras rozaba la suave tela del sofá, una vez más.

La lluvia a fuera arreciaba sin control. El sonido hueco y seco de las gotas al golpear contra las ventanas, era lo único a metros de distancia. En el extremo de la sala, los suaves ronquidos del cachorro que comenzaba a crecer, le hacia los coros.

El teléfono de la casa repico, pero no me tome la molestia de tratar de alcanzarlo. El aparato inalámbrico chillo durante unos minutos, antes de detenerse. Segundos después, retomo su marcha, insistente y molesto.

-Carajo.- dije, molesta conmigo misma por la interrupción. Cuando trate de incorporarme, la contestadora se disparo al fin

-_"Hola, has tratado de comunicarte con la residencia Black-Swan. En este momento no podemos contestarte. Te invitamos a contactar nuestros teléfonos celulares o dejar tu mensaje con tu nombre y número de contacto, luego del tono. Gracias y disculpa las molestias."- _mi voz sonó algo fañosa desde el aparato, mientras la línea sonaba algo vacía.

-_"Tu mejor que nadie sabes que detesto escuchar tu contestadora. Carajo Bella, aprenda a contestar esa cosa. Vi a tu marido salir hace unos minutos. Casi fallezco en el lugar, pensé por un momento que nos descubriría. En fin, voy a subir en unos minutos, avísame si hay algo que lo impida. Te amo linda."_- me reí escandalosamente del pánico en su voz.

Me acerque a mi celular y oprimí las teclas ya conocidas para mí. Un unos segundos, el pitido de la línea fue remplazando por su voz.

-No tenía ánimos de levantarme del sillón ¿correcto? Deja la paranoia amor, vino con la excusa de ir a almorzar, pero una vez más, termino discutiendo conmigo. No término de entender quien soporta menos a quien.- lo escuche bufar del otro lado.

-_No puedes simplemente discutir con el cada vez que trata de tener un gesto contigo Bella. Es tu esposo, es natural que quiera ir a almorzar contigo.- _rodé los ojos.

-¿Quién dijo que yo discutí con él? Simplemente le mencione algunas cosas obvias. Es una estupidez que trate de cruzar la ciudad a esta hora, no tenia veinte horas de descanso.

-_Estoy subiendo el ascensor, nos vemos en unos minutos. Te amo._

-Y yo a ti.- para cuando conteste, la línea ya estaba vacía.

Me levante rápidamente del sofá, despojándome de la descolorida y fea cobija que me cubría. Corrí hasta mi cuarto, no sin antes tropezar con el borde levantado de la alfombra. Me observe en el espejo, pálida y ojerosa. Revolví mi cabello a los lados de mi rostro, pellizcando mis mejillas en búsqueda de color. Aplique una ligera e innecesaria capa de brillo sobre mis labios, mientras me despojaba del ancho y gris suéter de Jake.

Rebusque entre los cajones, hasta dar con una camiseta deportiva medianamente decente. Desvestí mis pies de las enormes medias blancas y gemí por el contacto con la madera fría. Me acerque a la cama, tratando de tender el desastre que había dejado esta mañana.

Acerque mi muñeca a mis ojos, confirmando los minutos que ya habían pasado desde nuestra comunicación. Sonreí, anticipando su aparición dentro de poco.

Bote por el fregadero los restos de café hecho, y puse a colar un poco más. El gorgoteo de la cafetera inicio, mientras yo desplegaba los pequeños individuales sobre la isla de la cocina.

Proveí de platos y cubiertos el lugar. Descorche la botella de vino del día y serví un poco en mi copa. Deje descansar una idéntica y vacía, sobre el mantelito.

Me apresure a quedar frente a la puerta, mientras contaba los pesados pasos por el pasillo. Él lo hacía con toda la intensión, caminaba con fuerza sobre la madera de roble del piso, permitiéndome saber que estaría por llegar.

Escuche el tintinear de las llaves entre sus manos, tardándose más de lo normal. El llavero que yo misma le había obsequiado, chocaba con insistencia sobre las dos llaves que poseía. Después de unos segundos de vueltas y agonía, sentí como la cerradura era atravesada y la perilla giraba ante mis ojos.

La puerta cedió ante su fuerza, mostrándomelo entonces. Ante mí, sus ojos verdes, relucientes y hermosos, me sonreían. Llevaba un suéter azul marino, un jean desteñido y su cabello mojado. Algunas gotas se reflejaban sobre la tela mullida de su abrigo.

Me guiño un ojo con picardía, antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Se aseguro de sus alrededores, y luego ajusto la puerta.

Dio algunos pasos hasta mí y me sonrió aun más radiante. Mis músculos se habían detenido en el lugar, como era costumbre.

-Yo siempre pongo la mesa Bells.- me reprendió, a centímetros de mi rostro.

Su aliento logro activar mis reacciones dormidas, y lleve mis brazos de inmediato hasta su cuello. Guinde todo mi peso de él, mientras sujetaba mi cintura con un solo brazo.

-Estos son la clase de recibimientos que todos merecemos.- fueron sus palabras, contra la sensible carne de mi cuello. Sonreí sobre su hombro e intente alejarme de él.- No, dame un segundo, te extrañe estos días.- rodé los ojos.

-No me vistes por dos días Edward, no es para tanto.- lo regañe, logrando poner mis pies en el piso.

-Dos días son más que suficiente Bella.- sus labios se fueron contra los míos, dejando un casto beso. Bufe insatisfecha, cuando escapo hábilmente de mis manos.- Mas tarde linda, se enfriara la comida.- me aseguro, sujetándome por la mano hasta la isla de la cocina.

-¿Qué me cocinaste hoy amor?- le pregunte, caminando hasta la cocina por la botella de vino destapada.

-¿Comenzaste sin mi?- observo el fondo rojizo de mi copa y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitaba mi trago de valentía, amor.- fue mi única afirmación coherente.

-¿Trago de valentía? ¿Qué paso con Jacob?- sonreí de lado aburrida, mientras me sentaba a su lado. Comenzó a servir un sabroso y oloroso arroz blanco con trozos de champiñón.

-¿Hablaremos de él en nuestro almuerzo?

-¿Qué paso Bella?- se giro sobre el taburete y me observo con atención. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo juguetón. Se mantenían firmes y serios.

-Vino a ver si no había almorzado para aprovechar y salir. Le invente que era un irresponsable por haber venido hasta aquí por eso, que tardaríamos mucho, que llegaría tarde al trabajo. Un montón de cosas amor, se lo tomo por el lado equivocado, como siempre.- me encogí de hombros.

-Debiste decirle que si e ir con él.

-¿Y nuestro almuerzo?- me queje.

-Con una llamada hubiese bastado Bella. No es una responsabilidad ni obligación. No puedes simplemente hacerlo enojar cada vez que tenga algún plan que coincida con nuestros encuentros.- me levante de la silla, tirando sobre la mesa la servilleta de mi regazo.

-Si me das dos minutos, llamare a mi marido y me iré con él. Eres un idiota Edward, estoy aquí, preocupada por los pocos minutos que podemos tener juntos en días. Te meto en mi casa cada maldita tarde, exponiéndome a la gente. Peleo con mi marido cada que puedo para que puedas venir y tu estas preocupado por él. Largo de aquí si vas a seguir reclamando.- le señale la puerta con expresión cansina.

-No…no, es que no entiendes…yo.- suspiro con fuerza y se bajo del banco.- Lo siento ¿correcto? Esto no es más difícil para ti, que para mí. No quise hacerte sentir mal, siempre te he dejado en claro que esta no es la posición en la que quiero que estés. Quiero hacer las cosas bien Bella.- acaricio mi rostro.

-Si tuvieras tantas ganas de hacer las cosas bien, no te hubieses acostado conmigo aquella tarde cuando regresamos del cementerio. No habrías venido al día siguiente a traerme comida, y no llevarías casi un mes escabulléndote a mi casa a ayudarme a engañar a Jacob. Si quisieras hacer las cosas bien, mantendrías tu idolatría por Jacob limpia de toda esta mierda.- le vi la espalda, con amenaza de lagrimas.

-No fui el único que se acostó contigo ese día, que comió al día siguiente y que tiene sexo conmigo cada maldita tarde desde hace casi un mes. No seas obtusa Bella, esta acuerdo es tan tuyo como mío.- su voz se mostraba irritada.

-Entonces deja de quejarte Edward. Y por todos los santos, deja de decirme con conducir mi matrimonio. Yo conozco a Jake mejor que nadie, estas discusiones que tenemos, solo le sirven para irse molesto, para desistir de la idea de que lo acompañe a comer o que vaya a ver a su familia. No pasan de allí. Son solo intercambios de palabras, que desencadenan berrinches tontos.- lo mire con atención.

-En algún punto estos berrinches terminaran en algo peor. No tiemples tanto la soga Bella, puede romperse.

-¿Si se rompe qué? ¿No se supone que tu mejor que nadie, deseas que me divorcie?- manotee el aire.

-No por mi Bella. Nuestro matrimonio termino por otra mujer, que ni recuerdo como se llama.- eleve mi ceja izquierda.- No quiero ser yo el causante de otro fracaso en tu vida.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llevar esto? Porque, o me divorcia algún día, o tu algún día dejas de meterte en mi casa a hurtadillas.- cruce mis brazos, tratando de protegerme de la respuesta que podría recibir.

-Preferiría la segunda opción.- su vista se concentro en el patrón de la alfombra bajo sus pies.

Cruce el espacio entre nosotros y sujete su barbilla. Luche con él hasta que logre incorporar su rostro, encontrándome de lleno con su mirada.

-Solo hazme el amor Edward. A lo que vinimos. Lo demás, vendrá después.- él me regalo una media sonrisa, que jamás llego a sus ojos.

-Te extrañe mucho ¿sabes?- puso sus brazos bajo mis nalgas y me alzo.- Esos dos días que estuve en Londres, lo único en lo que pensé fue en ti. Megan solía reírse de mí, porque casi nunca escuchaba lo que decía. Mi mente se había quedado en New York, contigo y tus maravillosos gemidos.- rodé los ojos.

-Megan aquí, Megan allá.

-Deja de refunfuñar, sabes perfectamente que es mi amiga.

-Rose es mi amiga y no por eso me acuesto con ella.- comenzó a caminar conmigo entre sus brazos, hasta toparse con la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

Podía engañar a mi esposo y admitirlo con naturalidad, pero no podría hacer el amor con mi amante, en la misma cama donde lo hacía con mi marido.

-Yo no me acuesto con Megan.-aseguro, mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Sí, con la misma nula frecuencia con que yo lo hago con Jake- voltee mi rostro, recibiendo gustosa sus besos por mi mandíbula.

-A diferencia tuya, yo no utilizo la ironía en mi vocabulario Bella. No puedo contabilizar las veces que lo haces con tu marido, muy a pesar de que quiero pensar que son pocas. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que jamás he pasado de un beso con Megan.- apoyo sus codos sobre el colchón y me observo.

-Un beso ¿eh?- no lo deje contestar antes de arremeter contra sus labios. Lo sentí sonreír sobre los míos, antes de permitir que nuestras lenguas se encontraran.

Sus manos fueron al dobladillo de mi camiseta, levantándola por completo. La lanzo lejos del lugar, seguida por el sostén deportivo que llevaba.

-Alguien tiene prisa.- susurre, tratando de mantener el ritmo de sus labios.

-Después podremos mantener la calma. Estoy desesperado.- sonreí satisfecha, mientras lo ayudaba a despojarme de mi mono.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado.- acaricie su rostro y él suspiro.

-Tenía tantas ganas de que estuvieras conmigo en Londres.

-Estoy aquí ahora, o mejor dicho, tu estas aquí ahora.

-¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuánto durara esto? Es clandestino Bells, no podrá ser para siempre.- tomó mi mano izquierda entre la suyas. La coloco sobre su corazón, con la vista fija en el destello de mi dedo anular.- No eres mía Bella. Aunque pueda venir todas las tardes. Aunque mientras estés con él pienses en mi. Aunque sueñes conmigo o este dentro de ti.- se froto contra mi entrepierna y gemí.- No eres mía, ya no.

-Soy toda tuya, siempre. ¿Recuerdas?- batalle con el botón de su jean y lo baje con todo y su bóxer.

Quedo completamente desnudo sobre mí, solamente cubierto por la sonrisa en sus labios y la nostalgia de sus ojos.

-¿Cuántas tardes hacen falta para que me entiendas?- indague, mientras el conseguía el camino dentro de mí, enfundado en un condón.

-Nunca lo terminare de hacer Bella. No quiero que te divorcies, siempre será así.- se detuvo para contestar, antes de embestir por completo contra mí.

-Eso es…- me tome un instante para gemir.- Absurdo.

-No quiero que…ah.- se detuvo.- Estamos bien así, excelente.- acaricie su frente con la yema de mis dedos, intentando eliminar las arrugas en esta.

El se limito a regalarme un pequeña mueca, que intento ser una sonrisa. Yo en contra parte gemí, abrazándome con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Tienes que dejarme hacer las cosas a mi manera.- gemí sobre su oído.

-Shh Bella, estoy concentrado en este momento. Estoy en mi propia sucursal del cielo, no quiero discutir.- salió completamente de mi, antes de embestir de nuevo. Sentí como una parte de mi se desprendía de mi cuerpo, llevándose consigo la conciencia.

Así fue, como las palabras se eliminaron. Comenzamos a mecernos contra el otro, cada vez con mayor fuerza. Compartimos suspiros y caricias, mientras bebíamos los gemidos del otro directo de sus labios.

-Júramelo Bella.- dijo entre dientes.

-¿El qué?- retorcí mis manos sobre su cabello, extasiada con su mirada.

-Júramelo.- me miro con mayor intensidad y allí lo supe.

-Siempre voy a ser tuya Edward. Te lo juro.- cerró los ojos, embelesado con mis palabras. Sonrió con suavidad y para cuando regreso en sí, sus pupilas estaban surcadas por un cinturón de destellos.

Dejo caer su rostro sobre mi cuello y bufo un poco, mientras continuaba profiriendo gemidos.

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de morderte.- su voz rasposa me llevo un poco más lejos.- Dejarte una bonita y rojiza marca.- me sonrió torcidamente y se movió mas rápido.

La luz lúgubre y marchita que entraba por las ventanas, repentinamente resplandeció para mis pupilas. Vi todo claramente a mí alrededor. Los destellos de luz, parecidos a los rayos del sol, iluminaron cada rincón a medida que me sentía más aturdida.

La luz me encegueció. Me encandilo y obligo a cerrar los ojos. Detrás de mis parpados, comenzaron a aglomerarse los recuerdos de las tardes anteriores, de nuestras sonrisas, de nuestros días de casados. Las memorias pasaron una a una, con gran velocidad, volviéndose borrosas. Ellas también desaparición ante el brillar confuso de la habitación.

Y entonces, todos los rayos de luz se encontraron en uno y explotaron. Una gran bola de fuego y luminiscencia exploto ante mí, mientras apretaba mis parpados con fuerza, tratando de retener la imagen. Pequeños pedazos del meteorito se regaron sin sentido por el lugar, antes de explotar ellos mismos en pedazos más pequeños.

La respiración de Edward se localizo sobre mi cuello, sensibilizando aun más la zona. Sonreí y acaricie su cabello, negándome a abrir los ojos. Aferrada a las cosquillas y espasmos que corrían por todo mi sistema.

Podía sentir sobre mi cuerpo sus propias pequeñas convulsiones. Una ligera humedad bañaba todo mi cuerpo y se entremezclaba con la de él.

-Fue perfecto.- susurro.

-Como siempre.- asegure, abriendo mis ojos para observarlo.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, mientras su frente se mantenía sudada. El cinturón de brillo en sus ojos, comenzaba a difuminarse, entre la negrura que los arropaba. Su sonrisa era sosa y cansada, pero no menos hermosa y esperanzadora.

-¿Por qué no vamos por ese fabuloso almuerzo?- indague, mientras él se incorporaba. Sacudió se cabeza un poco, antes de arrastrar su cabello hacia atrás.

-Voy a estar afuera, te daré unos minutos.- comento, mientras calzaba su bóxer y metía sus lindas piernas entre sus jeans.

-Te lo agradecería en el alma.- le sonreí, tratando de contener las conocidas lagrimas.

Me arrastre hasta el baño, comenzado a vestirme. Alcance a abrir el grifo del lavamanos, antes que la primera horda de lágrimas me abandonara.

Aquí terminaba mi valentía, desenfreno y esperanza. Mis ganas de sentirme viva y mi inmenso amor por él. Hasta aquí llegaba mi arrojo para discutir con Jake y lograr meter a Edward en casa.

El efecto del deseo, del estupor y la necesidad, conocían la fecha de vencimiento en este punto. Una vez que volvía en mi, con los pies en suelo y rodeada de esto, comprendía la gravedad de mis asuntos.

Llevaba casi un mes teniendo un amante, teniendo a mi ex de amante. Ese hombre que un día me engaño, que destruyo mis sueños y corazón, había conseguido el camino de regreso hasta el.

Me había orillado a amarlo como el primer día, aquella tarde de verano, mientras mis ojos estaban hinchados y mi cabeza adolorida. Entre sus brazos logre alejar el dolor y la amargura de toda una vida. La insatisfacción de los últimos días, la soberbia de mi comportamiento.

El me había orillado, entre caricias, besos y palabras, a admitirle cuanto lo amaba. Había terminado a sus pies, arrastrándome en nombre de todo lo bueno. Le había confesado que el amor seguía intacto, que las cosas en mi corazón continuaban igual de risueñas y empolvadas.

Que mas allá del dolor, pero antes de llegar al odio, el seguía siendo el hombre de mi vida. El que quería ver en mi casa, en mi cocina, compartiendo conmigo una vida.

Pero también había entendido el peso de mis acciones. La calidad de los hechos. La incapacidad que tenía para simplemente, dejar ir mi nuevo matrimonio. El miedo que tenía a darle demasiado terreno en mi vida.

Aunque por momentos era valiente. Deseaba gritarle a Jacob que quería el divorcio. Deseaba gritarle a Edward que no se fuera. Por momentos la lucidez me abandona, quería comportarme egoísta y confiada. Cerrar los ojos y saltar.

Por instantes me gustaba discutir con Edward. Hacerle ver que quería dejar las cosas hasta aquí con Jacob. Me gustaba hacerle creer a él y a todos, que podía simplemente dar un paso atrás, y hacer las cosas supuestamente bien, esta vez.

Pero las mentiras caben en todas las bocas. No era cierto eso de que yo era la valiente de la partida. Cada noche cuando mi marido, joven, soñador, hermoso y entregado, llegaba a mi cama, entendía porque los valientes son escasos. Porque las excusas salvaban el mundo.

Entendía, que no era Edward el único en desacuerdo con un proceso de semejante magnitud. Lograba entrar en razón. Ver la vida como debería. Entendía a cabalidad el grado de mi responsabilidad, el peso que sobre mis hombros estaba, a mis 25 años de edad.

No era tan fácil como destruir los sueños de Jacob, por irme de regreso con el hombre que me destruyo primero. No era tan sencillo como hacer el amor con Edward y pensar que tendríamos una vida juntos.

No era tan fácil como botar a la calle al hombre indicado, y confiar que aquel que me había hecho daño, podría luchar satisfactoriamente con mis complejos.

Una vez que la comida, los chistes, los escondites y el sexo, terminaban, el peso del mundo volvía a su lugar. Era excitante pensar que era clandestino, pero la libido como todo lo demás, tiene fecha de caducidad.

Terminaba el desenfreno y cae el tiempo. La realidad vuelve a tener su puesto, entre mi querer y mi deber.

Las lágrimas conseguían camino fuera de mi cuerpo, a pesar que esta aun se convulsionaba por mi reciente orgasmo. Era la situación más paradójica a la que me había tocado enfrentarme.

Era como si acababa de vender mi cuerpo al diablo, por unos segundos de placer. Una vez obtenida la recompensa, caía en cuenta de mis errores. Entendía entonces que el mundo no era mejor cuando haces lo que quieres. Que la ceguera esplendida de minutos antes de la cima, no era para siempre. Que el sol, salga o no, continua con lo suyo. Que yo, admita o no, seguía siendo infiel a mis votos.

Seguía siendo una mentirosa, en peor o en menor grado que Edward. Que las cosas que hacía, no eran diferentes a las que el algún día hizo.

La palabra "amante" sigue siendo lo mismo en todas partes. Que cuando pensamos en ella, las mismas ideas llegan a nuestra cabeza. La mierda sigue siendo la misma, aquí o en China.

La mujer frente al espejo, seguía siendo la misma mentirosa, incapaz de hacer lo correcto. Con la necesidad patológica de sufrir y arrastrar a los demás.

Esa mujer, en sostenes deportivos y con lágrimas escurriendo, era la misma mujer que una noche entro a un restaurant, para presenciar cómo era engañada.

MI excusa: Lo nuestro si era amor, o eso quería creer. La suya, quien sabe.

Allí estaba yo, con la necesidad de continuar haciendo mal. Incapaz de dejar de hacerlo. Sin manera de explicar porque me era imposible e inconcebible sacar a Edward de mi vida.

Consiente que está mal, pero incapaz de dejar de hacerlo.

-Bella, la comida está servida.- susurro él, asomando su rostro por la puerta.

De inmediato escondí mi cara de él, antes de bañarla de agua helada.

-En un minuto estoy contigo.- le asegure.

El solo camino fuera del lugar, acostumbrado ya a estos momentos.

Como un drogadicto en rehabilitación, haces lo que sea por una dosis, pero no puedas con la culpa una vez que la consumes.

Te arrepientes entonces de todas las cosas que serias capaz de hacer por ella. De las mentiras que dijiste y sabes que dirás, por la próxima dosis. De las acciones que erradamente alabaste, todo por sentir esa ponzoñosa vitalidad en las venas.

Es en estos momentos, cuando la culpa toma forma de ser humano, se ríe de mí y me recuerda, que miserables podemos ser todos. Que el sol puede ser tan claro como oscuro, al igual que el gris, con tanto blanco como negro.

Es un ser humano enfundado en negro, con una sonrisa socarrona, sin ojos o cara. Lleva su labor tatuada en los brazos. Me deja siempre en claro, que hago exactamente lo mismo que me hicieron.

El día de hoy, destruí un poco más mi matrimonio…

-Quien sabe que hare mañana para obtener algo más de mi dosis.- me sorbí la nariz y camine hasta la sala.

* * *

**Alo! Alo? Alo! Hay alguien aquí? Regrese!**

**Se que se supone que estoy de vacaciones, que la historia parece que se pasma, pero en serio chicas, me disculpo por no aparecer. Este ultimo tiempo a estado pasmado de problemas que han exigido mi concentración completa. He tenido la creatividad desviada a muchas cosas, estoy viviendo una etapa de mi vida que me esta pidiendo demasiado de mi. Me exige concentración absoluta.**

**Que tal? Bella engaña a Jake, con Edward. Es una locura, yo lo se, pero cada vez que sientan que esto es un desastre cada vez peor, recuerden esa frase de Carlisle hace unos capítulos: Hay ciertas cosas que son Para Despues de Crecer.**

**Este capi no es mi favorito, sentí que no de mucho para el, sin embargo allí se los dejo. Las amo mucho chicas y espero que sigan aquí conmigo.**

**PD: Las invito a pasarse por mi perfil y seguirme en twitter, yo tambien las seguire, me encantaría tener comunicación con ustedes mas directa. Gracias nenas!**

**Sin mas que agregar. Me despido. Comentarios? Gracias!**


	38. La desespeacion que antecede a la fe

**La desesperación que antecede la fe.**

_"He escuchado a veces, como la gente habla de la calma que precede a la tormenta. Del sol que avisa la lluvia y de los silencios que anticipan la bulla. He oído hablar de las acciones que vaticinan algunas palabras, de la manera como una cosa, sin duda pueda ser el primer paso para otra. Como el sonido de la fricción, significa que habrá corriente en poco. Como la seguridad del miedo podría ser el aviso del riesgo. He oído como se menciona más de una vez, que hay millones de formas de ver venir algo, aunque sea pasajero y efímero. He escuchado de la boca de todos como la desesperación, en algún momento muta a esperanza. Como lo malo, se hace bueno en algún punto. Como la ilusión nace de entre la locura y el desasosiego. He oído hablar de la fe y de la decepción que la antecede."_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

¿Has tenido la ligera oportunidad de apoyarte de un vidrio y ver pasar la vida en su reflejo? En la perfecta trasparencia que es la existencia, a través del simple rebote de luz que se hace en una vitrina.

La vitrina de un café. La de una tienda, la de una Libreria, la de una funeraria. A través del vidrio y su capacidad inigualable para reproducir las exactas imágenes sobre el.

Afuera, los autos, las personas y las sonrisas. Las lagrimas penando por salir de los ojos agrietados y cansados. Las ojeras de una ardua jornada. Los sonidos acallados que el vidrio mantiene lo más alejado posible de ti. La actividad cíclica bajo tu estricta mirada.

El reflejo de los sueños, vidas, desilusiones y dolores que convergen en una misma calle, frente a la misma vista exclusiva del aparador de una cafetería cualquiera en Manhattan. La magia de la vida y la mecánica de existir, junto a una infinidad de personas.

Mas allá de las fronteras del cristal, las voces que susurran para sí mismos sus planes, que se aseguran sus vidas y mantienen acallados sus peores temores en la infinidad de su imaginación. Los pequeños murmullos de realidad, dolor y pérdida, encerrados dentro de la oscuridad de nuestros pensamientos

Las frases que mueren en el poder de las miradas. La hostilidad del pánico, la calidez de la compresión. Las miradas de odio y las de aceptación. Las de desconocimiento y las de desasosiego. Aquellas miradas pérdidas en la inmensidad de la gran ciudad, en búsqueda de un rostro familiar, de un halo de luz y de un golpe de suerte.

La suerte que necesitan para cambiar su vida. Para aprender a llevar el dolor en su pecho, para luchar contra las sombras que los aquejan, contra lo gris de su blanco. La suerte de sentirse menos solo en la ciudad más poblada de Estados Unidos.

Aquella suerte que reconozco en una mirada aun más íntima, en la mía.

La mirada que pelea contra los rayos incesantes de sol, un día común de finales de verano, cuando las calles son transitadas a todo lo que da. Con los niños en las escuelas, las maestras a su trabajo y la vida reactivada en la mayoría de su existencia. La mirada que trata de ver más allá de sí misma y sus propias demencias, contra aquella bonita vitrina de su cafetería favorita, en un 13 de septiembre cualquiera.

En un día de su cumpleaños cualquiera.

En algún espacio de la mesa cuadrada frente a mí, mi bolso negro acoge con fuerza los sonidos incesantes de mi celular. Esta podría ser la llamada número veinte de lo que va de mañana, sin embargo no es aquella que quiero recibir.

Descarto la posibilidad de contestar, mientras continúo insistiendo con un trago más de café. A estas alturas el preciado líquido yace frio e impasible dentro de la taza, con una espesa capa de espuma y el sabor a canela intacto.

-¿Todo bien?- susurra amablemente una chica bajita y morena frente a mí. En su cintura está amarrado un sencillo delantal negro, con el logotipo de la cafetería bordado. Me niego a levantar la vista hasta sus ojos, así que solo asiento y le sonrió a la taza, con la esperanza que lo considere para ella.- Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

El significado de sus palabras me golpea como una bofetada, siendo ella la segunda persona en el día en pronunciar dicha frase al pie de la letra y cara a cara.

Jacob se había encargado de dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias, para ser especial y meloso esta mañana. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que me había hecho recordar con especial desesperación su felicitación.

"_-Este a lo mejor no es el mejor momento. Sé que últimamente nuestro matrimonio se ha visto en momentos muy duros, pero también sé que esto no es precisamente lo más fácil para ti. Solo quiero que sepas que te entiendo, y que me voy a mantener firme por los dos. Voy a luchar por nuestro matrimonio Bella, lo sacaremos de esto.- se acerco y deposito un suave beso sobre mi frente, mientras mi corazón latía desbocado. "_

-Gracias, creo.- conteste, lo mas cortes posible. Inevitablemente levante mi rostro, buscando los ojos miel de la chica, que sonreía con bastante felicidad.- ¿Cómo sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?- mire a mi alrededor en búsqueda de algo que pudiera parecer evidencia obvia de la fecha, pero todo lucia bajo control.

Tampoco es que iba a aparecer un anuncio de felicitación hacia mí en una pantalla de Times Square.

-Espero que no te parezca demasiado friki, pero soy tu fan. Ley tu libro y desde entonces espero por tu próxima creación. Me se tu fecha de nacimiento, casi tanto como la mía.- sonreí impactada, mientras su rostro se crispaba de exaltación.

-Eres la primera persona que me dice hoy feliz cumpleaños, sin ánimo de ganarse un plan o algún favor conmigo hoy.- susurre, sin poder contener las palabas y el enfado producido

-Te puedo asegurar que no aspiraría nunca ni por asomo nada de ti, más que un libro nuevo y saber que estas bien.- suspire y le señale la silla frente a mí.

-¿Crees que tengas demasiados problemas si te sientas junto a mi?- sus ojos se dilataron ante mis palabras y observo a todas partes.

Mi curiosidad pudo más y mire en las mismas direcciones que ella, notando lo usual en la cafetería. Todo a reventar y los mesoneros corriendo con café y galleta en mano. No veía nada que pudiera determinar o no su reacción, pero al parecer ella sí.

-Solo unos minutos no me hará mal.

-Seguro que no.- tomo asiento frente a mí, rígida y distante de la mesa entre nostras.- No se que digan las revistas de mi, pero te puedo asegurar que no cómo.- ella soltó una risita y recostó sus codos de la mesa.

-No quiero molestar.

-No me molestas linda.- tome una de sus manos ente las mías, recordando cuanto hubiese deseado poder tomar un café con mis autoras favoritas de joven. Cuanto hubiese deseado la oportunidad de estrechar entre mis manos las de la persona que inspiraba mis momentos.- Cuéntame, ¿Por qué te decidiste a leer mi libro? Es bien sabido que es el libro más popular entre las despechadas.- me recosté del respaldo de la silla y la observe con atención, mientras mi pregunta estilo reporteril se perdía entre el bullicio de la gente.

-¿Me estas entrevistando?- se rio ella.- Bueno, mi novio de secundaria me dejo en el altar.

Sus palabras salieron de manera atropellada de su boca, y fue entonces cuando supe que no lo había superado aun.

-No suena a nada fácil.- me decidí por una respuesta suave.

-No lo fue. Pase meses en estado catatónico. Me alimentaba más a la fuerza que por conciencia.

-Suena a algo que cualquier mujer haría para pasar el trago amargo. Es bueno verte ahora, intercambiado palabras y comiendo algo.- señale con mis manos las suyas, mientras que luchaba por arrancarse un pedazo de uña con los dientes.

-Oh por Dios, lo siento. Te juro que he intentado dejarlo, pero luego de lo ocurrido con Víctor, la situación ha ido de mal en peor.- arranco su mano de inmediato y la refugio en los bolsillos del delantal.

-Entiendo, es algo bastante compresible. ¿Cómo te fue con mi libro, entonces?- decidí cambiar de tema.

-Después de los primeros meses así, cuando comencé a salir de estupor, mi mama me trajo libros nuevos, que estaban muy de moda en el momento. Leer es mi pasatiempo favorito ¿sabes? Y mi psicólogo recomendó que me trajeran cosas que evocaran a mis días pasados.- asentí con la cabeza.- Leí muchos libros en esos días, siempre dejando al tuyo de ultimo. No te ofendas, pero tenía nombre de autoayuda, y lo menos que deseaba era más lastima en mi entorno. Ahora sé que debí haber comenzado por el.- me sonrió de manera genuina y le correspondí.

-Me alegro que así fuera.

-Me enamore profundamente de Federico ¿sabes? Su ternura y paciencia cerró paso a paso cada una de mis heridas. Una a una, como si fueran ungüento. Para cuando leía la mitad del libro, salía de la casa y podía retomar mis estudios. Cuando termine con él, tenía amigos nuevos y una vida por delante. Fue un verdadero renacer.- me estremecí ante sus palabra, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

La impresión causada por el libro calo dentro de mí y no pude evitar apretar más sus manos.

-Nunca espere poder hacer tanto bien.- admití.

-Más que eso Bella, me ensañaste a entender la vida de nuevo, a confiar en un mejor mañana y desear salir adelante por él. Con "Sobreviviendo al fracaso" fue inevitable detener mis ganas de levantarme y salir en búsqueda de mi final feliz. MI vida no había terminado aquella tarde en la iglesia, había apenas comenzado, de una manera bastante extraña.- de sus labio brotaron algunas risitas nerviosas y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hiciste siquiera para idear una historia así, cuando tú misma has dicho, que estabas en el peor momento de tu vida?- la observe con atención, mientras volvía a comerse las uñas.

-Hay muchos peores momentos en una vida.- me reí.- Yo a veces me pregunto, como fue que tuve la entereza de imaginar la felicidad ajena en medio de mi desdicha. Fui un ser humano muy egoísta durante mi gran depresión, aunque muchos apuestan que aun lo soy y les creo. El punto es que, imaginando el final feliz de Elena, conseguí el oxigeno suficiente para seguir. A veces de fantasías y de los sueños que estaba alimentando para alguien más, pude darle curso a mi vida y tratar de vivirla lo mejor posible. Escribí el libro en unos meses, fue una producción muy rápida, ojala y ustedes pudieran ver las lágrimas derramadas, página tras página.

-Pero al final lo lograste.- me reconforto.- Lograste sobrevivir los suficiente para esperar a tu propio Federico.- su voz era animada.

-Federico es un hombre irrepetible.- fue mi única respuesta, mientras evocaba las líneas narradas una y otra vez, donde los besos suaves y las caricias de consuelo, se parecían en algo a alguien más.

-Seguro que Jacob es igual de especial.

-Es sin duda un hombre maravilloso.- la mire a los ojos y note en ellos la curiosidad.- Pero no es exactamente como ustedes y yo lo deseamos. Es imposible encontrar en la vida real alguien que sepa curarte tan bien, como un personaje creado por ti misma.

-El no solo te curo a ti, lo hizo con todas. Nos reconstruyo de adentro hacia fuera, nos soltó al mundo y nos permitió volver a creer.- levante mi ceja izquierda, notando la insinuación implícita.

-¿Cómo se llama tu Federico?

-Es difícil de explicar.- se sonrojo y yo no pude evitar reír.

-Oh vamos linda, ¿Es un ex convicto? ¿Un cura que abandono la sotana por ti? ¿Era tu mejor amigo? ¿Era el mejor amigo de tu ex?- empuje su hombro con suavidad, incitándola a hablar.

-Es mi ex.- mis ojos se dilataron al instante y la observe de arriba abajo. Su talón izquierdo golpeteaba con fuerza el piso, mientras buscaba la señal de disgusto en mis facciones.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- no pude controlar el tono de reproche, y de inmediato quise recoger mis palabras y tragármelas.

-Se que al principio suena extraño e incorrecto, pero con el tiempo que transcurrió, pude entender muchas cosas.- escondió sus ojos de mi.

-Ilumíname.- dije en tono sarcástico.

-Luego que termine tu libro y volví a la universidad, conseguí a un hombre maravilloso. Era el hombre perfecto, casi tanto como Federico. El me tuvo paciencia, el me cuido, supo esperar, entendió mis tiempos y a cambio me dio amor incondicional. Estaba profundamente enamorado de mí y me dio todo aquello que yo necesitaba para sobrevivir. A lo mejor no puedas entenderlo, dado todo lo que estoy diciendo, pero realmente algo estaba mal.- observe las mesas frente a mí y mucho mas allá por la vitrina, siguiendo los pasos de la gente en el pavimento.

Algo de lo que ella narraba me era asquerosamente familiar.

-Continua.- la invite, mientras me mantenía perdida dentro de mí misma, tratando de evitar la conclusión posterior a la que ella iba a llegar.

-Se que suena absurdo e insólito, que parece que estoy loca y te lo juro que a veces lo pienso.- se detuvo un momento.- Pero los besos de Michael no eran los de Víctor, su manera se hacerme reír no era la misma. El brillo de sus ojos no era similar y la manera cálida como me hacía el amor.- se sonrojo.- No era siquiera parecida. Por mas descabellado que suene, era a Víctor a quien yo necesitaba para que curara mis heridas, esas mismas que él me había infringido.

-Te confieso que me sorprenden tus palabras.- trague saliva fuertemente, repitiendo en mi cabeza mi propia voz, asegurándome que había escogido las palabras adecuadas.

-El punto es que fue algo inevitable. El consiguió mi dirección y logro encontrarse conmigo una tarde entre clases. Estuve con él toda la tarde en contra pronóstico. Hablamos de muchas cosas Bella, el me dijo que lo que había hecho está mal, que era un error continuar en el mismo lugar, a las sombras de sus decisiones incorrectas. El mismo me admitió que no había explicación alguna para lo que me hizo pasar. En contra de mi misma y mis deseos, me acosté con él esa noche.- frote mi rostro con las manos, asustada ante sus palabras.

La Bella sentada frente a mí, comenzaba a usurpar mis acciones.

-La gente no lo entendió al principio, bueno, yo tampoco. Luego de esa noche le hui por días. Trate de continuar con mi vida, pero era obvio que no podía. Quise pensar que era mi manera de cerrar el capítulo, que podía superarlo. Que corriendo a los brazos de Michael lo podría dejar atrás, pero la verdad es que era una adicción sin cura. Me justifique en todas las razones posibles, me escude de las mejores estrategias y a base de mentiras, lo seguí viendo. Engañe a Michael y a mí misma, me asegure que iba a sobrevivir a esto y más, que solo era una manera de obtener una satisfacción momentánea y que lo único seguro era que no podía dejar a mi novio.- mordí mi labio con fuerza.

Lo único seguro de mi vida, es que no podía dejar a Jacob.

-Pero entonces me lance al agua, sin saber nadar y sin salvavidas. Solo lo hice. Me enfrente a Michael, lo mire a los ojos y termine con él. Decidí que fuera cual fuera mi destino y las decisiones que tomara en el futuro, no podía continuar con algo que estaba haciéndole daño. De lo único que estaba segura, era que debía dejarlo ir, porque en mi viaje, lo estaba arrastrando hasta un final incierto.- parpadee varias veces, preparándome para hablar.

-Fue muy valiente de tu parte.- es algo que yo nunca hubiese hecho, fue el resto de la frase, que murió en los silencios de mi cabeza.

-Luego de eso comenzó un viaje en búsqueda de mi misma. Tuve que desechar muchas amistades, luchar contra muchos ideales, defender mi opinión de muchas personas, pero la parte más difícil fue convencerme a mi misma de que lo que estaba sintiendo no era un pecado. Asegurarme que no estaba enferma ni era una lunática por soñar con volver a estar con él. Tuve que luchar contra mi fobia irrefutable contra mi misma y lo que se supone que estaba bien dado el caso. Al final de la batalla.- levanto su mano izquierda, donde brillaba un bonito anillo, bastante sencillo. Un aro dorado, con una pequeña piedra resplandeciente en el medio.- No podíamos darnos el lujo de tener más de un anillo en nuestra segundo boda, así que con el anillo de compromiso de nuestra primera vez, sellamos el pacto a la segunda.

Me quede sujeta a un profundo silencio, solo empañado por las habladurías de las personas del lugar. La chica frente a mí, hizo una seña por sobre mi cabeza y le sonrió con calidez a ese alguien con quien se comunicaba. Yo deje que las palabras de ella cayeran en el fondo de mi cerebro, mientras le daba sentido a lo que escuchaba.

-Yo…- abrí la boca para hablar, pero me quede a la mitad, presa de mis propios pensamientos.

Ella simplemente tomo lo mejor de él y lo volvió a aceptar en su vida.

-¿Acaso no sientes miedo de que te deje alguna vez?- le reclame.

-Claro que si Bella, de la misma manera como siento miedo que mi madre muera o de no aprobar mi examen de estadística mañana. Siento miedo de muchas cosas y la mayoría tienen que ver con él. Con su partida, con molestarlo, con decepcionarlo, con perderlo.- sobe mis mejillas y me apoye en ellas.

-¿Entonces qué haces con él?

-Venzo mis miedos y soy feliz. Mira, se que fue y es un paso riesgoso, que había muchas probabilidades en contra, pero en todo lo hay en esta vida. Hay probabilidades en contra para todo Bella, y yo decidí que no dejaría que ella siguieran viviendo por mí. Tengo miedo con él, pero soy infeliz sin él. He sabido canalizar mis temores y Víctor los mantiene a raya con sus besos. No es la mejor persona del mundo, pero nos amamos y eso es suficiente para estar bien.- negué con la cabeza frenéticamente.

El amor no alcanza, no es suficiente, no es siquiera la mitad del camino.

-No puedes conformarte nada más con amarlo. Eso no es vida, es ser egoísta contigo misma. Tienes derecho a una vida mejor, a tranquilidad y estabilidad. A vivir sin miedo a perderlo, a estar segura que no va a volver a dejarte atrás.

Yo tenía derecho a vivir en paz. Tenía el derecho a tomar una decisión que me asegurara tranquilidad. A estar segura que él no volvería a dejarme atrás por alguien más. Que yo sería suficiente, para siempre.

-Nada es seguro en esta vida. Nada es demasiado estable o tranquilo, solo es bueno en un grado y malo en otro. Todo lo bueno junto, no existe a menos que creas en el cielo. ¿Quieres saber de lo único que estoy segura ahora mismo?- volvió a hacer señas tras de mí y no pude evitar voltear. Un joven como de su edad, alto y de tez pálida le lanzaba miradas cariñosas. En sus brazos descansaba un pequeño bebe, con los ojos miel como los de la chica, pero grandes como los del chico.- Que sin ninguno de esos dos puedo vivir.

El bebe extendió la mano hasta nosotras y trato de agarrar el aire, con la vista fija en la chica junto a mí. Sus ojos se mostraron llorosos, mientras hacía muecas y miraba al que supongo, era su papá.

Mi corazón se estrujo ante la visión, mientras la chica le hacía ojitos al bebe para tranquilizarlo. El joven quien lo tenía sujetado susurraba palabras en el oído del infante, sin perder de vista a su esposa.

-No es perfecto y jamás lo será, pero él me da cosas que nadie más me dará. No viviré cien por ciento tranquila, no tendrá toda la estabilidad de la que hablas, pero Víctor y Derek son suficientes para compensar todo lo demás. No se pude tener todo en la vida Bella y a veces hay que sacrificar para obtener más.- apretó mi hombro entre su mano, antes de ponerse pie.- Feliz cumpleaños una vez más, espero que tengas un lindo día.- camino hasta el mostrador, cargando al bebe entre sus brazos.

Chillidos de éxtasis abandonaron los labios de su hijo, mientras su esposo le sonría. Se acerco hasta él y dejo un beso en su mejilla, cargado de complicidad y privacidad. Probablemente un beso en los labios no hubiese sido la mitad de íntimo que ese.

No pude evitar la inminente necesidad de voltear a otra parte. De nuevo me fui contra la vista de la vida fuera del vidrio, por donde escurrían algunas gotas de agua, mostrando la pequeña llovizna que caía afuera.

-Esto va por cuenta de la casa.- levante mi vista para encontrarme con el lindo muchacho de hace unos minutos, esposo de la valiente chica de decisiones arriesgadas.

-Muchas gracias.- susurre.

-Las gracias se las doy yo a usted, de no ser por su libro, muchas cosas hoy no serian posibles.- se llevo la taza que había tenido minutos antes entre mis dedos, mientras sus palabras continuaban deambulando sobre la brisa de lluvia en el lugar.

Cansada del insistente sonido de mi celular, cruce mi brazo por sobre la mesa, decidida acallar las voces demandantes detrás del teléfono.

Ni siquiera mire la pantalla cuando lleve el auricular a mi oreja.

-Alo.- digo, rescatando lo mejor que puedo mi voz.

-_Hasta que al fin tienes la decencia de contestarme.- _la chillona voz de Alice reclama a través de auricular.

-Lo siento.- es lo único que digo en mi defensa.

-_Eso no es suficiente para mí y lo sabes._- continua ella.

-No tengo ánimos de discutir.- le gruño.

-_Si fuéramos un centímetro más efusivas en la conversación, probablemente usaríamos todas las palabras del diccionario._- ruedo los ojos.

-No tengo nada interesante que decir.

-_¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!_- tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído, para preservar mi tímpano.

-No hacía falta que gritaras. Sé que hoy he envejecido un poco más, pero no estoy perdiendo la audición aun.- trate de sonar lo mas risueña posible.

-_Deprimirse en los cumpleaños es insólito Bella, hasta para ti que te deprimes de todo._

-Espero poder hacer en mi cumpleaños lo que me plazca aun y a pesar de todo. Sé que el término "libertad" está pasando de moda, pero yo sigo creyendo en el.- no pude contener el veneno que afloro por mi boca.

-_Me importa un pequeño y bonito rábano lo que tú quieras creer sobre los conceptos y términos que manejan el mundo linda, espero que tengas eso presente la próxima vez que quieras cortar mi leche con tu amargura. Puedes irte con tu comentarios irónicos a dañarle el hilo a alguien más, pero bien sabes que estoy por encima de tus malos tratos._- asentí con la cabeza, como si me observara, mientras por mis orejas salía humo negro y denso.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- preferí ir al grano.

-_Como bien sabes, en una hora, esa insólita racha de amargura y autocomplacencia terminara. Levantaras el teléfono y te disculparas conmigo, así que hare de cuenta desde ya que lo hiciste y que volviste a ser un humano normal y agradecido con tu entorno. Sé que hoy es jueves, que intentar hacer algo por tu cumpleaños es absurdo, pero las cosas absurdas son mis favoritas. Iremos a un bonito lugar, tomaremos y bailaremos otro poco. Como a eso de la una iras a dormir y mañana será otro día. Es todo._- la alegría de su voz casi me hace regresar el café.

-No quiero salir y sin duda no puedo salir. Jacob trabaja mañana, se levanta a las cinco y media de la mañana para poder llegar a su destino, es obvio que no está entre sus planes poner la cabeza en la almohada a las dos de la mañana.- me escude en lo mejor que pude.

-_Primer error en tu escudo contra mí, Jacob ya estuvo en contacto conmigo y fue el primero en pedirme ideas sobre lo que haríamos hoy. A él lo tiene muy sin cuidado la hora en la que pondrá la cabeza en la almohada Bella, piensa una mejor._- bufe.

-¿Qué te parece esta? No quiero salir.- le grite, llamando la atención de las personas cerca de mí.

-_Ocho treinta en Orange Bar. Te recomiendo que vayas cómoda, pero nada de tenis y esas cosas, solo acepto jean a cambio de bonitos tacones. Te amo y tú también lo haces aunque no ahora mismo. Adiós._- no tuve un segundo más de tiempo, antes que la línea quedara vacía.

Frote mi rostro con fuerza, sintiendo que había pasado días en el mismo lugar. Tome mi cartera del respaldo de la silla y me despedí de la mano con la chica, no sin antes dejarle mi autógrafo en un servilleta sobre la mesa.

Camine por la acera hasta dar con mi carro, subiéndome mientras la música del radio se activaba prácticamente al instante.

-_Hoy es un lluvioso y caluroso día en la ciudad de New York, mientras cae el medio día, las gotas gruesas pero esporádicas de lluvia se niegan a ceder. Estamos experimentando uno de los días de verano más extraños en la historia de la ciudad, pero convencidos que los días diferentes siempre marcan nuestra memoria. Hoy es un bueno día para hacer y escuchar aquellas cosas más insólitas en el mundo, para hacerle honor a la situación climatológica. Es momento de abrir nuestras mentes y ampliar nuestros conceptos, de ver más allá de lo que tenemos, de la lluvia del invierno o el calor de la primavera. Yo soy Derek Monroe y esto es New York de doce. Ahora los dejo con Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift.- _la voz del locutor se perdió en la notas de la canción que daba inicio.

Hoy es un buen día para hacer cosas diferentes, había mencionado.

¿Qué tantas cosas diferentes podía hacer hoy?

Mi celular repico una vez más, así que me apresure a conectar a mi oreja el manos libres.

Sin comprobar la pantalla y atascada en un embotellamiento, conteste la llamada.

-¿Si?

-_Feliz cumpleaños amor._

Esa voz era suficiente para asegurarme cuanta cosas diferentes era capaz de hacer hoy, y era obvio que no muchas.

-Gracias una vez más Jake.- le baje volumen al radio y me concentre en la risa que entraba por mi oído.

-_¿Cómo ha llevado la mañana, la cumpleañera más linda del mundo?- _rodé los ojos ante sus palabras, tratando de convencerme que debía aceptarlas de mil maneras.

No eran sus felicitaciones las que quería escuchar y no la llamada de ninguno de ellos la que quería recibir. Había alguien en especial que se había mantenido al margen de mí el día de hoy, y comenzaba a irritarme por ello.

-Estuve hasta hace poco tomándome un café.- le reste importancia.

-_Tengo una reservación para hoy en el restaurant de Edward._- la sola mención de su nombre me produjo taquicardia.

-Creí que estábamos en la fase en que odiábamos a Edward y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

-_No puedo cocinar la mitad de bien que él y eso es algo que no pienso pelearte. Sé que amas su comida y es tu cumpleaños. Quiero darte todas aquellas cosas que te agraden, no importa que tanto lo hagan conmigo._- suspire ruidosamente.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-_Ya mismo_.- con esto colgué la llamada y conduje hasta allí.

Mientras me mantenía en el "silencio" del tráfico neoyorquino, comenzaba a maquinar lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Cuando había escrito "Sobreviviendo al fracaso" la única manera que parecía sensata para que Elena y yo misma sobreviviéramos, era consiguiendo alguien más. Obteniendo de alguien más las caricias y los perdones que necesitábamos para sobrevivir.

Nunca había contemplado siquiera la posibilidad de que la felicidad y la cura que buscábamos, pudiera estar en aquella persona que tanto daño nos había hecho.

Sonaba desquiciado e ilegal siquiera imaginar que podrías volver a amar algo que te hace daño, y vivir para contarlo. Una cosa era sentirlo, estar consciente que es así, y otra muy distinta es darle curso con normalidad.

Es insólito pensar que puedes volver a ponerte a tiro del dolor. Es como caminar _sobre vidrios sin zapatos_, a pesar que sabes que dolerá, que ya lo intentaste alguna vez, pero lo vas a hacer una vez más.

Es demasiado masoquismo en un mismo cuerpo.

Pero luego están las verdades innegables. Los besos, las caricias, las risas y los brillos que nadie te dará. Aquellas cosas que viene en contra parte del desquicie de volver a confiar.

La seguridad de saber que esa es la clase de amor que no se repite, que necesitas y que realmente te alimenta. Que viene en contraprestación de la inseguridad de pensar que puede volverte a pasar.

¿Cómo saber si estas en el peligro de que explote un volcán? ¿Cómo saber si dejarlo todo está bien?

¿Cómo confiar de nuevo en la misma historia, en la misma persona? ¿Cómo pones las manos en el fuego una vez más?

¿Cierras los ojos, saltas y esperas que esta vez sí salga bien? ¿Esperas poder suficiente esta vez? ¿Llenar las expectativas y funcionar?

¿Es legal siquiera considerar la posibilidad de abandonar la seguridad por el desierto? Como mudarse de la mansión a la selva. ¿Es siquiera normal que lo quieras pensar?

-_Quiero aprovechar este último bloque, mis oyentes neoyorquinos, para felicitar personalmente y a nombre de toda la ciudad, a la escritora favorita de los despechados. A aquella mujer oriunda de Forks, pero que hace algunos años engalana nuestras ciudad. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella Swan!-_ observe el radio como si fuera a explotar, mientras el locutor se decidía a hablar por algo más.

En el parabrisas, se podía observar como las nubes habían cedido y las gotas no caían más. El sol chirriante de esta época se asomaba en el cielo azul y despejado, haciendo reflejos molestos sobre el vidrio de las fachadas en los rascacielos.

Respirando profundo, cruce el umbral de la puerta del restaurant, que como viejo local de película, tenía una campanita en el marco.

El sonido de esta anuncio a los demás comensales de mi presencia, ganándome así sonrisas y felicitaciones de parte de muchos, que parecían estar al corriente con mi vida.

-Hola Bella.- me saludo Peter, un viejo asistente de cocina, que había trabajado con Edward desde antes de la fundación del restaurant.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias Peter.- frote su hombro con familiaridad, antes de acercarme a la mesa donde estaba Jacob.

-Llegaste más rápido de lo que imagine.- me beso en los labios y de inmediato note su incomodidad.

-¿Todo bien?- mire a mi alrededor en búsqueda de algo diferente, pero todo aparentaba ser normal, dentro de la excentricidad del día.

Jake se limito a asentir con la cabeza, observando por sobre la mía con cautela.

-En fin, ¿Qué tuvo de buena tu mañana de cumpleaños? ¿Ya te llamo Alice?- volvió a fijar la vista en mi y sonrió.

-Sí, lo hizo, contándome que mi esposo esta mas dispuesto a festejar que yo. Mañana es día de trabajo para ti Jake, no me parece buena idea.- un mesonero se nos acerco y dejo una botella de vino tinto, con dos copas servidas.

-Es tu cumpleaños linda, por el puedo sobrevivir a un trasnocho.- entrelazo nuestros dedos por sobre la mesa, taladrando con la mirada un punto sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios es tan interesante allá atrás?- seguir su mirada, encontrándome con el punto obvio de distracción.

Tras de mí y caminando a nuestra encuentro, venia un sonriente y arrogante Edward, sosteniendo una tarta ente sus manos, con una ventiunica vela encendida.

-Hola Bella, feliz cumpleaños.- dijo muy orondo, empujando la torta en mis narices.

De inmediato reconocí el postre frente a mí. Era el tiramisú Bella.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, mientras Jake imitaba mis acciones. Se coloco a mi lado y su mano afianzo el agarre en la mía. A pesar de la sonrisa jocosa y sobrada de los labios de Edward, en sus ojos había un baño de tristeza e incertidumbre.

-Oh, gracias.- conteste lo más comedida posible, deseando lanzarme en sus brazos y luego reclamarle que no me hubiese llamando.

Hace una semana que no lo hacía, al igual que no aparecía por mi apartamento ni contestaba mis mensajes. Comenzaba a enloquecer.

-Bonito detalle Edward.- Jacob reclamo atención en su presencia y solo entones Edward se tomo la molestia de observarlo.

-No es nada Jacob.- fue su escueta respuesta.- Ahora, me gustaría que mi distinguida clientela me ayude a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a nuestra escritora favorita.- observo a las personas alrededor, mientras todas asentían con la cabeza.

Y entonces abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar, con las voces de todos de fondo.

A pesar de lo chirriante que se escuchaban los alaridos de todos en el espacio cerrado, ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz, luego de una semana de no saber nada de él, era suficiente para mantenerme embelesada y distraída. Los sonidos de afuera perdieron algún sentido, mientras lo veía sonreír y cantar. Fue ese el momento en que sus ojos perdieron la oscuridad que tenían y volvieron a brillar en picardía y felicidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor.- termino entre labios. Mire a mi alrededor, buscando señales de que alguien lo hubiese visto o escuchado, pero Jacob estaba perdido entre los canticos, mostrándose orgulloso de llevar el ritmo.

Me acerque hasta los brazos de Edward y sople la vela, ante la expectación y futura lluvia de aplausos. Les regale una sincera sonrisa a todos, antes de quitar la torta de las manos de Edward y dejarla en la mesa.

Me acerque a él, y sin siquiera determinar a Jacob, me lance en sus brazos en búsqueda de cariño y consuelo. A pesar de la sorpresa, sus brazos de cerraron sobre mi cintura de inmediato.

-Shh, estoy aquí.- me tranquilizo.- Y te amo en contra de todo pronóstico.- sonreí desde su cuello, negándome a soltarlo.

Estando aquí, entre sus brazos y escuchando sus palabras, podía entender las que la chica del café había pronunciado más temprano.

Jacob era tranquilidad, estabilidad, seguridad y ¿Por qué no? Felicidad, pero no era aquellas cosas que un par de palabras y abrazos de Edward, podrían ser.

Me separe de él, enfurruñada e incómoda.

-Gracias.- trate de disfrazar la situación, desviando mi atención hasta el postre frente a mí. Tome un cuchillo de mi juego de cubiertos y pique una rebanada, dándole un gran mordisco a la misma- Deliciosa.- hable con la boca llena, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Edward.

-Me alegro que así sea.- acaricio con suavidad mi brazo y camino de regreso por donde mismo vino, sembrando dentro de mí el desconcierto y la inseguridad de más temprano.

Él no era perfecto. Él me había hecho daño, me había dejado cicatrices imborrables. Me había hecho miserable, pero él era el hombre que yo amaba. Él que me hacía sentir cosquillas en la boca del estomago y escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Él que hacia que toda la sangre se me drenara a los pies cuando se iba, y que volviera a latir con fuerza dentro de mi corazón, cuando venia.

Edward era el único capaz de hacer de mi estado de pánico, solo la desesperación que antecede a la fe.

* * *

**He regresado! Estamos ahora en el cumpleaños de Bella, bueno una parte. Espero poder escribir pronto la siguiente parte de este dia, que creo que traerá un poco mas de acción Edward-Bella. ¿Quién piensa que necesitamos un Edward POV despues de tanto tiempo leyendo a Bella? Esos capítulos son mis favoritos.**

**En otras cosas, me disculpo por las actualizaciones esporádicas, pero como comente en el capitulo pasado estoy hasta donde dice no pase de problemas. Mi cabeza es un nido de pajaros.**

**Ahora mismo estoy refugiada en la saga Los Juegos del Hambre ¿Alguien la leyó? ¿Alguien la ama conmigo? Peeta es lo mejor despues de Edward y Christian Grey.**

**La frase en cursiva que dice: **_**Sobre vidrios sin zapatos, **_**hace alusión al titulo de uno de los capítulos de mi historia A Un Buen Soldado Enamorado (AUBSE)**

**Sin mas nada que agregar me despido, recordándoles que en mi perfil pueden conseguir mi Twitter y mi pagina de Facebook, quiero estar en contacto con ustedes. Tambien me correo, por si las dudas.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	39. Esto es todo

**Esto es todo.**

"_Sé que nunca te gustaron las despedidas, se que te parecen absurdas y un poco innecesarias. Sin embargo, nos hemos dado el chance de repetirlas en demasiadas ocasiones. Una y otra vez, con el mismo discurso barato y el adiós asegurado. Sé que parecerá cliché, pero puedes adivinar que vengo en el mismo son. Una vez más vengo a ratificar aquellas palabras soltadas al viento tiempos atrás. Quiero que sea algo limpio, no mas lagrimas, esas quedan bien en los recuerdos. Quiero que sigas creyendo en ti aun y a pesar de esto. Te pido de egoísta que me des un ultimo beso y luego simplemente estrechemos nuestras manos. No tenemos que decir la palabra adiós de nuevo, pero quiero que sepas que ahora si es enserió. Recuerda el maquillaje y los sueños. Que las mentiras siempre fueron nuestro mayor talento. Tal vez en la otra vida nos salga mejor, por ahora solo me resta desearte suerte y dejar caer la mano. Mis deseos los conoces, mis palabras las interpretas y llévate con mi mirada todo aquello que no diré ni un millón de años."_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

**Último EPOV.**

-No lo sé Megan, no puedes simplemente seguirme llamando todos los días para presionarme.- bufe contra el teléfono, mientras observaba las nubes fuera de la ventana.

El sol, que se escondía entre unas espesas y esporádicas nubes, luchaba por dar la claridad justa a los alrededores, mientras algunas gotitas caían sobre los vidrios de la ventana. En el horizonte, una gran cantidad de edificios y antenas repetidoras mantenían el ambiente habitual en la ciudad.

-_¿Cuándo vas a entender que eso va a terminar matándote? Mira Edward, yo era la primera que estaba de acuerdo en que la buscaras cuando fuimos hace un mes, pero de eso han pasado semanas lindo, y no precisamente en blanco. No es esto lo que necesitas belleza, y es momento que lo entiendas. Sé que era duro estar aquí, lejos de ella y de tu familia, pero a metros de ella, no estás haciéndote más que daño_.- resople.

-¿No crees que estoy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que puedo sobrellevar y lo que no?

-_Si estuvieras en este momento aquí, haciendo lo correcto y dejando de actuar como un perro tras las migajas de un hueso, juro por Dios que lo creería. No estamos en la secundaria lindo y ella no tiene 18 una vez más. Está casada con un tipo que es rico, que esta rico y que la hace pasar el tiempo rico. ¡Aló! Tierra Edward, esto es enfermizo._

-Y tu eres aun más molesta que mi hermana.- murmure, rogando haberlo dicho solo en mi cerebro.

-_No quiero ver tu maldito y melodramático culo cerca de mi casa cuando esa mujer que llamas ex te mando al carajo Edward. Estoy hasta mi tope de ti y tu maldito drama. Eres otro inútil más, una pieza en el macabro juego de esa mujer. Ella está enferma Edward y comienzo a pensar que tu también._- sacudí mi mano libre, indignado.

-No te permito que hables de Bella de esa manera. Tú no entiendes la situación Megan, yo la engañe, la destruí, no estoy en la posición de simplemente exigirle nada. Debo esperar, darle tiempo, tengo que entenderla.- no pude controlar el tono furibundo en la llamada.

-_Jodete Edward, esto es más de lo que estoy dispuesta a soportar. Aleja tu novela de mi ¿correcto? No puedes seguir pretendiendo que yo te de consuelo pero tú hagas lo que te de la maldita gana. Eres el ser humano más obtuso y egoísta del mundo. Acabas de convertirme en la mala de la historia ¿siquiera te escuchaste hablar?_- sacudí la cabeza tratando de reunir la mayor cantidad de paciencia posible.

-Vamos Megan, estoy cansado de discutir con todo el mundo, al menos necesito una aliada.- susurre, dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el sofá.- No estoy teniendo una temporada fácil ahora cariño. Hace una semana no contesto sus llamadas. No ha dejado de hacerlo en días, todas las horas posibles, insistiendo en saber de mí. Estoy sumido en la más alta desesperación, ya no sé como simplemente no contestarle.- me queje.

-_No me interesa en lo más mínimo Edward. Llamaba realmente porque necesito hacerte llegar por fax unos documentos para aprobar una remodelación menor en el área de oficinas con motivo del futuro invierno. Hay que trabajar antes de que este llegue y acabe con el poco manto que aun mantenemos. En fin, te llegara el presupuesto, analízalo y llámame cualquier duda._- volvió a usar esa fría voz con la que discutía de números y negocios.

-No corazón, vamos. La llamada no tiene que terminar así. No te enfades conmigo, estamos a demasiado distancia siquiera para arreglarlo.- le rogué.

-_No hay nada que arreglar, no hay nada que discutir y no estoy enfadada. Estoy ocupada, tengo cosas que resolver y realmente necesito que me des una respuesta lo antes posible, tenemos una obra que comenzar. El otoño no durara para siempre. Cuando estés listo llámame y hazme saber cuál es el siguiente paso._

-Megan ¿perdóname si?- me frote la sien con mi mano libre.- No quise tratarte mal, no quise voltear las cosas, es solo que no puedo. No tengo la fuerza para volverme a ir. Esa decisión que tome esa noche hace cinco meses, no la puedo volver a tomar. No tengo los cojones para tomar ese avión, no ahora cuando siento que una parte suya me vuelve a pertenecer.- gemí, mientras mi pecho se contraía.

Se suponía que después que ardes hasta ser ceniza, no queda más nada que quemar. Sin embargo, estas últimas semanas y en especial estos últimos días, había experimentado ese fuego cegador una vez más. Había vuelto al punto de partida, a tener calor adentro y frio afuera. Como lluvia con sol, pero sin la valentía suficiente para dejar de hacerlo.

-_No voy a estar toda la vida esperando por ti Edward. Me canse. Si tú no tienes los cojones para dejar tu claro oscuro, puedo asegurarte que yo si los tengo para dejar el mío. Me merezco una vida plena, un amor sincero y no un revolcón relleno de lágrimas. No me merezco la vida de mierda que me estás dando Edward y es por eso que me niego a seguir recibiéndola._- sin darme tiempo a decir más, colgó el teléfono.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, tratando de contener el ataque de ira que bullía dentro de mí. En mi pecho, se sintió la fuerte contracción del vacío, mientras mis músculos se engarrotaban a la espera del cegador calor y dolor de aquel nefasto día en las calles neoyorquinas.

Tome el teléfono entre mis manos y con todas mis fuerzas lo estrelle contra la pared, acallando así el futuro pitido de advertencia que me avisaba que entraba una llamada.

Una llamada de Bella, ese sonido que estaba emitiendo, era el del tono que tenia seleccionado especialmente para ella.

Me rasque la cabeza con fuerza, mientras veía el cristal bañando con algunas gotitas.

A este paso iba a necesitar un psiquiatra.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por la amplia y desocupada estancia. A mi alrededor, todo se hallaba vacio, excepto por lo más vital.

Tenía una mesa del comedor y un juego de muebles. La mesa de café, la biblioteca, las mesitas a los alrededores, los libros y las múltiples fotos, descansaban en el botadero de New York, junto con todas las demás cosas que alguna vez pertenecieron o tocaron a Bella.

Gemí al pensar en su nombre y al entremezclarse con el de Megan en mi cerebro.

No podía seguir en medio de este calvario, sin embargo me era imposible tomar una decisión inmediata.

Tome de la nevera un vaso y lo llene con agua fresca. La temperatura baja del líquido regreso a la vida mi caliente y cerrada garganta.

"_No me merezco la vida de mierda que me estás dando Edward y es por eso que me niego a seguir recibiéndola"_

-¡Maldita sea!- el vaso entre mis manos le siguió camino a mi celular, unas paredes mas acá, dentro de la cocina.

Necesitaba terminar de morirme.

Sin embargo, volví a caminar hasta el sofá que había estado ocupando antes y me deje caer en el, a merced de un intruso y molesto rayo de sol que me ataco directo en la retina. A pesar de lo intenso de su resplandor, me negué apartar la vista y mucho menos a cerrar las cortinas. Continúe desafiándolo con la mirada, esperando que terminara por quemarme las entrañas.

Mientras el calor del mismo se apoderaba del lugar, me costaba creer que algo más pudiera quemarme las entrañas con tanta intensidad, como la necesidad de contestar sus llamadas.

De volver hasta su casa como todas aquellas tardes ilícitas, entre el pánico de ser visto y la sombra de su bonito marido. De volver ha poseerla, de tener cada centímetro de su cuerpo bajo el mío y volver a creer que algo de ella me pertenecía.

La necesidad inequívoca de regresar a rogar por lo poco que podía obtener. De mandar todo al demonio y volver a arrastrarme. De velar por ella, pero ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para olvidarme de aquella promesa de antaño hecha en el silencio de mi sufrimiento. La promesa de hacerlo bien pero por sobretodo, de hacerlo lejos de ella.

De no meterme en el camino accidentado que iniciaba con Jacob. De ser de una vez por todas hombre y tener los pantalones para mantenerme lejos de ella. De aplicar la renuncia y finalmente dejarla ser con alguien más.

Pero había sido egoísta, había regresado por más. Luego de cuatro meses acostumbrándome a vivir sin ella, había rastreado su maldito auto y me había arrastrado hasta sus pies.

Le había pedido piedad al Señor en los cielos, mientras me disculpaba una vez más con la pequeña vida que asesine. La había consolado, mientras rogaba por una segunda oportunidad.

Luego de eso, había abierto mis brazos y me había metido entre sus piernas, con la única promesa de llevarle el almuerzo y besarla a hurtadillas en el umbral de la puerta.

Sin nada tras fondo, sin la seguridad de una pertenencia. Sin la tranquilidad de una futura noche de sueño entre sus brazos. Con la única garantía de que ella lloraría al final de todo, escondida dentro del baño, mientras yo reunía mi ropa y los pedazos de mi alma, regados entre las fotos y los recuerdos del otro hombre que habitaba en la morada.

Mi única certeza es que la amaba. Lo único que tenía en el mar de "porqués" "para que" e idioteces, era la tranquilidad y asfixia de un amor manchado, gastado, dolido y olvidado. De una amor con sabor a sangre y a dolor. Marcado por los latigazos del destino, las niñerías, la poca hombría y mi egoísmo.

¿Dónde estaba el Edward que prometió hacerlo bien? Sonriendo desde su inocencia debajo de la cama, mientras el verdadero, el monstro egoísta y poseído por el dolor, el que la amaba mas allá de lo bueno y sano y el que deseaba morder, marcar y lastimar tanto como él había sido lastimado, la poseía sin control sobre la misma superficie.

El monstruo había ganado una vez más, como siempre.

Pero ya no, desde hace una semana, ese bonito Edward con cinco dedeos de frente y un corazón que atesora experiencias traumáticas como sangre, logro salir del yugo de su parte mezquina. Regreso la cordura, luego de un poco más de un mes de perdidas, de escapadas y de besos que sabían a poco. Luego de un mes de decirle: "no puedes dejar a Jacob" mientras penaba por salir corriendo yo mismo a contárselo.

"¿Sabes? La mujer que amas, esa con quien te casaste, gime mi nombre todas las tardes, mientras me asegura que es mía, toda mía"

Ese pequeño monologo no podía dejar de ser completamente interno.

Es por eso que lo había decido. Había cedido al plan original y habían regresado mis principios. Había trancado el teléfono y le había otorgado a ella un tono propio, para estar seguro que no contestaría sus mensajes ni por error.

Pero ella era astuta, ella sabía que algo andaba marchando mal, luego del segundo día de insistir contra mi teléfono, sin ver mi bonito rostro asomarse por entre su puerta. Ella había tomado un teléfono de algún lugar, con un número que jamás reconocí, solo para dejar escuchar su suave sollozo a través de la línea, cuando al tercer pitazo, conteste.

Todas las llamas de Rose, Alice, Esme, mi casa, su casa, el numero de Jacob y su celular, estaban identificadas con la misma bonita canción de jazz que habíamos bailado una tarde en este mismo apartamento.

Todas esas llamadas eran signo de alerta. Eran peor para mi corazón que escuchar la alerta de bombardeo en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial. Todas y cada una de ellas eran un peligro inminente de guerra.

Un bombardeo masivo a mis sistemas, con riesgo inminente de recaída. Con el peligro inequívoco de terminar en el mismo cuarto de invitados, abrazado a su sudado cuerpo mientras contaba los minutos antes que comenzara a llorar.

Había tenido suficiente de drama por lo menos para tres vidas. Me había cansado de continuar esa tonta batalla contra un destino que había jugado con mis sentimientos hasta que le supo bueno. Estaba hastiado de ser siempre el que esperaba por la oportunidad, nunca el jefe propio de mis oportunidades.

Y fue así como aquella tarde, cuando debía estar saliendo hasta su casa me había amarrada a la pata de la cama. Me había inclinado por un par de cervezas, una borrachera segura y la promesa de un tormentoso amanecer con nubes encontradas.

Me había inclinado por la idea de dejarla plantada.

Esta vez, no por ella. No por Jacob y su bonito matrimonio. No por nuestro hijo en el cielo ni por las heridas lacerantes que sangraban sobre mi piel cada que la hacia mía. Esta vez por el simple placer de no sentir que algo me faltaba. De no tener un hueco en el medio del pecho mientras alcanzaba un maldito orgasmo.

Un orgasmo de papel, confeccionado con puras mentiras, con frialdad y una macabra mente calculadora, que no le daba tregua a mi corazón mallugado.

Pero no era tan fácil como parecía. Amarrado con cadenas de titanio a la cama, igual y se escuchaba mi teléfono repicar. Igual podía escuchar su llanto en el mensaje que me dejaba en la contestadora.

Igual podía imaginar sus sollozos y sus ojos rojos. La lagrimas ahogándola y los recuerdo matándola. La vida pasándole factura y todas a nombre mío.

Todas gracias a mis propias deudas con el destino.

Había sido lo más fuerte que me era posible, en parte por iniciativa y en parte porque siquiera podía caminar de la borrachera que llevaba. A duras penas había tenido energías para contestar las llamadas de mi embarazada hermana, amenazando a mi cerebro con la idea de que ella no merecía una vida de mierda como la que me estaba dando a mí mismo.

Eso hasta el día que ella le había tomado el teléfono a Alice cuando había ido al baño, en una de esas visitas que la enana le hacía seguido. En medio de mi nebulosa, había contestado de la mejor manera que podía, solo para reaccionar de un salto al oír su supero.

Llevaba tres putos días sin escuchar nada de ella y un suspiro suyo me había sacado de una borrachera de la misma cantidad de tiempo.

Una borrachera de cuanto licor se pueda comprar cuando siquiera sabes cómo te llamas.

Lo único sensato que pude hacer fue colgar. Colgar la llamada y ponerle esa bonita canción de amor a todas las llamadas que tuvieran que ver con ella. Contestaba con extrema precaución las llamadas de Alice y Rose, con la suerte que un episodio como ese no se repitió.

Y aunque si habían pasado sietes días era mucho, yo sentía que llevábamos meses jugando al gato y al ratón, de la forma más enfermiza jamás inventada en esta tierra.

Ella no había dejado de llamar de todos los teléfonos que tenía a su alcance (excepto los de mis hermanas) y yo no había dejado de embriagarme y cantar la canción hasta que ella colgaba o le caía el contestador. A los cuatro días, no pudo seguir dejándome mensajes, sin embargo, apenas hoy había dejado de escuchar el teléfono chillar.

La última vez que lo había hecho, había muerto estrellado contra la pared, mientras la única persona que me mantenía medianamente cuerdo, me dejaba a mi suerte en medio de una isla desierta. Sin comida, agua, sustento, compañía o cobijo. Solo en medio de el mar salado, el sol abrasador y la montaña de arena que amenazaba con aplastarme.

Megan me había dejado a mi suerte en el infortunio de ideas y momentos que vivía.

Justo hoy, cuando ella estaba cumpliendo año.

Justo hoy cuando moría por llamarla, por quererla más que nunca. Por estar allí para ella y hacerle el amor hasta morir. Hasta que ella reaccionara y me liberara. Hasta que ella por su propios impulsos me dijera que podía vivir sin Jacob, que me aceptaría a mí, que me quería los suficiente para perdonarme y que entonces volveríamos a ser felices.

Pero no, no podía seguir repitiéndome la misma cantaleta en el cabeza todo el maldito día. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana, así que no era una opción beber todo el día, hasta no saber siquiera en que planeta del sistema solar vivía.

No era una opción continuar jugando a que esta tierra y yo no la teníamos tan dentro.

Lo único sensato que encontré, fue caminar hasta mi cuarto, tomar una ducha y vestirme con lo primero que encontré.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban imposibles de tráfico cuando salí. Aun caían algunas gotas de esa estúpida nube que se negaba a ceder, sin embargo continúe mi camino hasta mi próximo destino.

Necesitaba hacer algo con mi cabeza, antes de lanzarme del puente de Brooklyn.

-Buenos días Edward.- me saludo Peter, mientras observaba los alrededores.- Es bueno verte esta mañana.

-Lo mismo digo Peter.- trate de sonar lo más honesto posible, pero me era imposible pensar que algo fuera remotamente bueno ahora mismo.

Tal vez lo único remotamente bueno que encontraría ahora, seria la manera que Megan me perdonara.

Menudas patrañas las que estaba maquinando mi cerebro. Estaba sorprendido y hasta amargado con la línea de mis pensamientos, siempre ególatras y mezquinos cuando se trataba de ella.

Megan.

Ella siempre había estado para mí en el último tiempo. Comenzó siendo mi amiga, ella me había dado un voto de confianza y era la única con la capacidad de creer que me huida había sido artística y necesaria.

Me había ensañado a regresar a mi vida, de poquitos en poquitos. Me aclimato a Londres y cuido de mí todos los días. Durmió en mi cama, únicamente para dejarse abrazar por mi cuando el insomnio me atacaba y yo lloraba como un niño.

Parecía más mi madre que una mujer cualquiera que encuentras en la calle.

Sin embargo algo había cambiado antes de venir a Estados Unidos.

Simplemente tenerla en la cama durmiendo por el placer de abrazarla me sabía a poco. Verla caminar por mi apartamento en pijama en la mañana y escuchar sus mordaces palabras y sus bonitas groserías, no era suficiente para mi organismo.

No era suficiente para mi mente, cuando sabia que al día siguiente tomaría un vuelo de regreso al inframundo.

Fue por eso que lo hice, me deje llevar y la bese. No fue gentil, no fue caballeroso y no estuvo bien. Simplemente la voltee en mi brazos, la puse sobre mi regazo y la bese, obligándola a mover las caderas y frotar mi erección.

No hicimos el amor. A los pocos minutos su mono de pijama y su ropa interior se había ido. No me moleste en quitarle la camisa y ni me preocupe en preguntar. Tome la humedad entre sus piernas y los besos que le daba a mi cuello como una afirmación, y entonces me metí dentro ella.

Fue un polvo rápido y estúpido. Ella gimió un poco y yo le decore el cuello con una extensa gama de chupetones y mordiscos. No pedí disculpas cuando me corrí dentro de ella y ella no se quejo cuando se subió sus pantalones, camino hasta el baño y luego volvió para ocupar su lugar de siempre.

No se dijo nada la siguiente mañana y en el trabajo jugamos como si nada. Ella simplemente continuo coqueteando inocentemente conmigo y mis trabajadores, mientras yo me reía de sus chistes y le decía bruja una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, con el silencio callamos la verdad pero no nos negamos la siguiente oportunidad.

Era medio día, yo subí por el camino que minutos antes ella había recorrido, con esos bonitos tacones rojos y esa falda tubo sobre la rodilla.

Continúe el camino que su perfume y su corto cabello habían dejado, hasta tenerla pegada a la pared al lado de la puerta.

"_-¿Y entonces Edward? ¿Viniste por mas?- me molesto, mientras yo comenzaba a pelear con los botones de su blusa café._

_-¿Me dejaras obtener más?- indague, negándole siquiera la posibilidad de negarlo. Tomaría lo que necesitaba y ella volvería a aceptarlo, yo lo sabía._

_-¿Me dirás Bella una vez más?- aleje mi rostro de su cuello, y la observe sorprendido.- Bueno, es obvio que siquiera lo recuerdas.- y cuando quise alejarme de ella para aclarar las cosas, ella ataco mis labios y enredo sus piernas en mi caderas."_

No había vuelta atrás, la poseí una vez más, dejándole unos nuevos mordiscos y la promesa de otra tanda. No tuvo nombre, no fue nada, pero siguió existiendo, incluso esa noche, mientras estábamos juntos en un avión camino a mi país natal.

Su bonito acento ingles había cautivado a muchos compatriotas en el camino a casa, sin embargo el baño fue un espacio suficientemente amplio para que yo me acordara que esto era mucho más de lo que podía siquiera esperar en Estados Unidos.

La tome de la mano y cruzamos juntos el aeropuerto. Sonreí lo mejor que pude a las cámaras, negándome siquiera a presentarla o mencionarla. Ella solo se sujeto de mí y sonrió.

Pero toda esa mierda se vino a suelo cuando decidí que quería a Bella. Que necesitaba estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, rozarla. Sentir su calor y volver fundir las piezas disgregadas que habían quedado del reciente incendio.

Megan no se metió. Ella no opino, solo me dejo estar. Me dejo ir hasta ella, incluso tomo de buena manera cuando le conté que entre lagrimas y besos me cole entre los pantalones de Bella.

Ella solo sonrió y me dijo: Vamos, no es para tanto. Dos adultos que lo hacían como conejos en el pasado, recordando lo bien que se siente estar con el otro.

Golpeteo mi hombro y estuvo saldado.

Tanto así, que esa noche cuando todo el evento termino, volvíamos a estar juntos sobre la cama del hotel. No hubo caricias furtivas ni besos sin sentido. Yo saque su ropa y ella la mía, sin nada en el medio.

Me encargue que estuviera lista para mí y me asegure en sobre manera que así fuera. Me metí dentro de ella cuando me pareció correcto y siquiera la mire a los ojos mientras entraba y salía.

Ella solo cerró los ojos y apretó mis brazos. Dijo mi nombre y una vez listo, nos dejamos ir a nuestros respectivos caminos.

Pidió el baño primero y yo asentí. Jugamos con algunas palabras soeces y ella me dijo cerdo un par de veces. Luego de eso su bonito y esbelto cuerpo, se metió a la ducha y salió vestido y acomodado.

No la abrace esa noche.

Ni lo hice al día siguiente, cuando ella se fue y yo me quede.

Pero nada paro allí. Las llamadas siguieron, éramos amigos y ella me consoló. Me escucho cuando le dije que Bella y yo nos volvíamos a ver. Tuvimos un excelente sexo telefónico y me corrí de excelente manera.

Al día siguiente volví a ver a Bella y entonces arranco el feo mes de estupidez.

Megan se mantuvo, hasta que hoy me dejo saber que estaba hasta sus límites de mi culo dramático, de mis lágrimas y de mis promesas idiotas sobre tener dignidad y esas pendejadas.

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?- pregunte en la cocina, mientras aseaba mis manos y me enfundaba en mi chaqueta.

-Nada nuevo señor.- fueron las estrictas órdenes.

Nada nuevo hasta que el teléfono repico y quien decidió contestar fui yo.

-No se preocupen voy yo.- la chica de recepción estaba en el baño y yo de idiota tuve que escuchar a Jacob por un par de minutos, ajeno a que hablaba conmigo, haciendo una reservación para dos con una celebración especial de cumpleaños.

Él si podía sacarla a comer y festejarla. Tomarla de la mano y hacerle el amor mientras le desea feliz cumpleaños.

Él pudo ver su rostro por primera vez estaba mañana, mientras los 26 años le caían en regla sobre el rostro.

Yo estaba en mi maldito apartamento, saturado de ella y de sus recuerdos, algo borracho y melancólico, mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora para recibir otra tonta llamada de Megan, pidiéndome que regresara a Londres y tuviera los cojones de hacer algo por mí mismo.

Megan.

Reclame de inmediato la idea del pastel. Yo mismo lo haría, pondría mi mejor esfuerzo y haría su postre. Aquel que llevaba su nombre en la carta.

Así se paso la mañana, hasta que la vi besar los labios de su esposo y acomodarse frente a él.

Jacob me desafío con la mirada en la distancia, pero yo continúe caminado seguro de mi mismo y apoyado en una idea. Ella enloquecería al verme y moría por mis postres. Era masoquista siquiera ver su rostro, luego de luchar días contra él en mis recuerdos. Pero nada hacía con arrepentirme, cuando ella estaba de pie frente a mí, sonriendo y con la desesperación tatuada en el rostro.

La avergoncé delante de los presentes. Le hice saber a todos que hoy era su cumpleaños. Todo el mundo la miro, mientras ella se sentía incomoda ante la idea que el restaurant le cantara cumpleaños.

Ella no estaba feliz, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero yo odiaba verla con él y sin embargó en esas estábamos.

Todo el mundo canto, mientras celebraban inocentemente.

Las tristes palabras no pararon en mis labios cuando mi cerebro las empujo fuera.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor.- a pesar de todo, ella no estuvo tan pendiente de mi mismo o de las reacciones que podía generar en ella, solo miro a todo el mundo alarmada, creyéndome tan imprudente como para decir algo de una manera que alguien lo escuchara.

Ella seguía creyendo que dentro de mí habitaba un lobo feroz, dispuesto a acabar con su frágil casa de paja de tanto soplar.

Pero yo idiota, estaba cegado por la rabia, por los celos y por el dolor. Pero ninguno de estos sentimientos puedo cauterizar el caudal de sangre derramado. Estaba desangrándome ante sus ojos.

Con una parte de mi cerebro celebrándome por ser tan ecuánime luego de semanas de extrañarla y otra, reprendiéndome por perder una valiosa semana de oportunidades.

Maldito cerebro.

Fue él quien me traiciono cuando su cuerpo toco el mío.

No pude resistir el impulso. El maldito instinto de tomar su cuerpo entre mis brazos por su cintura. El de estrecharla contra mí y buscar darle el consuelo que necesitaba. El desgraciado consuelo que ella buscaba en ese abrazo, cargado de dolor y desesperación.

-Shh, estoy aquí, y te amo en contra de todo pronóstico.- susurre, más apegado a mí mismo, siendo incapaz de retener las palabras.

Si puedes hacer algo bueno por alguien, hazlo. Eso solía creer, antes que eso bueno que tuviera que hacer, fuera por la mujer que estaba dividendo mi ser en dos.

Que me exigía más de lo que podía dar.

Ella se dejo ir. Saboreo el pastel y comió. Jacob reclamo su atención en el lugar y fue entonces cuando lo odie aun más.

A él, a ella a Megan y a mí. A todo el maldito planeta.

No podía seguir aquí.

Camine por donde mismo entre, tratando de aparentar que lo de minutos antes fue normal. Que no había pasado nada y que sin duda no estaba destruido.

Estuve dos horas más, entre picar una verdura, revolver una charola y observar, antes de largarme del lugar.

Aun y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ellos seguían allí cuando salí por la puerta principal. Ella seguía allí mirándome, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y de preguntas.

Seguía allí, aferrada al teléfono, esperando saber de mí.

Ella sabría de mí, yo me aseguraría de darle a esto el final que se merecía.

Marque el numero de la única persona que me podía ayudar.

-Alice.- susurre como una plegaria.

-_Mi bonito hermanito. ¿Cómo estas cielo?-_ ella había conseguido la manera de volver a tratarme con cariño y yo de tolerarla un poco en estos últimos días.

-Se que por ahora no tendrá sentido, pero no puedo decírtelo Alice. Sé que sonara mal, pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. Necesito hacer algo por mi mismo en mucho tiempo. Voy a hacer daño, pero lo necesito.- estruje mi cabello, mientras me acomodaba en aquella banqueta abandona de Central Park.

-_Es justo escucharte decir eso Edward._- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?

-_¿Tiene que ver con Bella? ¿Ella sufrirá?-_no me preguntes aquello que no puedo responder.

-Mucho Alice, ella, yo y quien sabe cuántos mas.

-_La amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero hace años que no te escucho hablar para ti. Cuando lo tuyo con Bella salió mal, nadie se detuvo a pensar en ti, todos en Bella. Ella está algo perdida ahora y se ha transformado en un ser muy frio. Cuenta conmigo._

Eso fue suficiente. Ella me escucho, me consoló cuando termine llorando por teléfono y luego me ayudo, me aporto aquello que yo necesitaba saber más que nada en el mundo.

-Edward, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.- le sonreí de la mejor manera posible a Lola, la barman de turno en Orange Bar, mientras le pedía que rellenara mi vaso de whisky.

-He tenido unos días duros últimamente.- fue lo único que dije.

-Bueno, ya terminaran. Seguro que esta noche consigues una bonita chica y pasas un buen rato. Lo malo no dura para siempre chico. Ya vendrán días mejores.- le asentí con la cabeza y camine lejos del lugar, ubicando en la distancia mi destino.

Una mesa redonda, rodeada de sofás, todos ocupados por caras conocidas. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Jacob, Bella, Jennifer y aquel hombre que había sido el padrino de su boda.

Me mezcle entre la gente, gozando del anonimato que me otorgaba la música y la ropa negra que llevaba.

Fume varios cigarros y regrese por más licor en varias oportunidades.

La vi bailar con varios, pero casi siempre con Jacob. La vi sonreír entre sus brazos mientras el payaseaba para ella en la pista. La observe acariciar la pansa de mi hermana con ilusión, mientras hacía tontos comentarios con ella.

En la mesa del centro una bonita torta de dos pisos descansaba, impávida y lejana a lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Me senté en un taburete, una vez más en la barra, esta vez sin la compañía de mi barman favorita y degustado mi whisky recién servido.

La observe fijamente. Detalle de manera maravillosa las curvas de su espalda y su trasero, mientras bailaba una bonita y suave tonada entre los brazos de su esposo.

El destello del oro en el dedo anular de Jacob, sobre la camisa negra de su esposa, me recordó las razones por las que había llegado aquí.

"_-¿Para siempre?- susurre._

_-Para siempre."_

"_-¿Eres feliz?_

_-Más de lo que puedes imaginar."_

"_-¿Y si no lo logro Bella?_

_-Siempre podrás hacerlo Edward, confió en ti"_

"_-Esto dolerá un poco bebe, pero prometo que se ira. Alejare el dolor de ti Bella, siempre._

_-Confió en ti."_

"_-¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo?_

_-¿Qué no puedes Bella?_

_-Soportarte.-"_

El amor, no lo es todo en la vida. Tiene un gran peso, es una parte importante, pero no da alimento ni cobijo.

El amor, es una pieza bonita de nuestro corazón, es como un cuadro, vive dentro de él, pero no es la casa completa. Es una de las paredes o tal vez solo el cemento que las hizo.

Es un motor de vida, pero también un fuerte astringente. Lo quita, lo da. Lo tiene o lo pierde.

Te exige tiempo, dedicación y confianza. Te pide entrega, madurez y respeto.

El amor, es aquello que un día me hizo casarme siendo un adolescente. Fue aquello que me saco de mi ciudad hacia la ciudad más grande y poblada de Estados Unidos. Fue aquello que hizo que New York se me quedara chico.

Fue mi pararrayos en las tormentas. Llevo la descarga eléctrica siempre a tierra. Me mantuvo sujeto a los sueños, me hizo mejor persona, mejor hombre y otro ser humano.

Me hizo creer en la vida después de la muerte. En que las utopías algún día podían ser realidades. Que de cocinar se vive para todo la vida.

Me hizo ser todo, y a la vez nada. Me pidió sensatez, pero era obvio que el ya sabía el desenlace.

Cuando me entregue a amar era un niño. Uno ilusionado y embelesado. Llevado por la pasión y por lo bonito de la palabras. Por las promesas y por el bonito brillo que despedían nuestro anillos. Era un niño en edad de golosinas, pero no estaba jugando con carritos, cuando decidí comenzar mi vida al lado de una mujer.

Una que tome por todos los ángulos. A quien acostumbre a depender de mí. A quien le enseñe a dejar todo en mi manos y a quien le pedí confianza.

Pero no había contemplado nada más. No escuche ninguna de las voces que tarareaba a mis alrededores. Todas fueran acalladas por mi terquedad.

Yo creo ciegamente que el amor se alimentaba solo. Que con estar enamorado y saberlo era suficiente.

Luego de eso, engañe a la mujer que amaba. Me metí entre las piernas de una bonita mujer, embelesado con la juventud. Cegado por el deseo y convencido que sería solo esa vez, que nadie tenía que saberlo y que no tenía porque mezclarse con mi amor.

Que el amor estaba en el corazón y el deseo en el pene.

Pero no fue así, se me mezclaron todas las vidas. Todas las ideas y se me vino abajo el mundo. Quise tener mucho y termine sin nada.

Fue entonces cuando peor estuve. Cuando la ceguera se magnifico. El dolor y la fama se unieron y entonces, las mujeres no pararon de llegar a mis pies y a mi cama. Una tras otra, todas llamadas Bella al momento de acabar.

Todas morenas con ojos café, para cuando me metía entre sus cuerpos. Todas sonrientes y soñadoras, bajitas y proporcionadas.

Todas cabían a la perfección entre mis manos y todas confían ciegamente en mi, hasta el día en que las engañe.

Pero el dolor iba a mas allá de haberla engañado, estaba empañado con una mezcla toxica entre mis defectos reconocidos y todos aquellos que ella me recalco esa noche.

"_-Estoy malditamente obstinada de ti Edward. Tú me pediste todo, confianza, fe y me trajiste aquí. ¿Siquiera tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo cada vez que vas a supervisar el restaurant? El tiempo pasa volando Cullen, se está pasando la fecha y yo me comienzo a cansar de planes bonitos susurrados al viento.-"_

Fueron tres años oscuros, de licor, salidas, fiestas y mujeres. De llanto escondido y dolor insuperable. Años que se recrudecieron cuando la volví a ver y fue entonces cuando nada fue igual.

Los días arrancaron pero algo me dijo que nunca volvería a ser mía. A casi un año de haberla visto de nuevo, estaba seguro de eso.

Para mí se había acabado. Tenía suficiente del dolor, del frio y del calor. De los claros oscuros como dijo Megan.

Para mí, había terminado, para siempre.

-¿Bella?- ella abandono la amena conversación que sostenía con Rose, para observarme. Su primera reacción fue asegurarse que Jacob no nos veía, pero yo no era tan idiota como para arriesgar así las cosas.

-Oh, hola Edward.- se mantuvo fría y profesional, aunque cuando me abrazo, se le desbordaron los sentimientos.

-Se acabo Bella.- susurre en su oído. Ella se aleja de mi escandalizada, mientras Rose tomada distancia.

-¿Qué?- su voz era chillona sobre la música.

-No pienso volver más a tu apartamento. Lamento mucho no haberte puesto la cara antes.

-¿Qué?- repitió.- No, espera…esto es…extraño. Tenemos que hablarlo pero no es un buen lugar.- miro a todos lados, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-No mas drama en las despedidas Bella. Se acabo. Este chico que llego hace nueve años de tu mano, te la suelta ahora. Sé que me has escuchado decir esto cientos de veces, pero no tengo manera de asegurarte que hablo en serio.- ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Esto no es justo Edward. No es un juego limpio.- me reclamo.

-Nunca jugamos limpio, yo por lo menos jamás supe hacerlo. Ya basta de regodearnos en el charco de sangre a nuestro alrededor. Somos un par de aves carroñeras, consumiendo los retazos de carne podrida que quedan de nosotros. Me retiro del juego Bella, no tengo nada más que dar ni que recibir.- me sujeto por los brazos.

-¿Es por Jacob? Puedo dejarlo Edward, pensaba dejarlo. Podemos comenzar de nuevo, se que tenemos un pasado turbio, pero el amor es lo único importante.- negué con la cabeza.

-De amor nada más no se vive Bella.

-No, no, no, no. Podemos intentarlo, ahora somos más adultos, hemos crecido, podemos lograrlo.- me reí en su cara.

-Lo intentamos antes y no funciono, no lo hará ahora. No somos siquiera lo suficientemente maduros para escoger nuestras relaciones. No me amas desde ayer Bella, sin embargo te casaste con él. No te amo desde hace dos días, sin embargó me acostaba con Megan.- sus ojos se agrandaron.- Somos radiactivos para nosotros mismos.

-Puedo perdonarlo todo.- insistió.

-Pero yo no.- contraataque.- Tu siempre serás la víctima, yo el victimario. Siempre habrá una sombra sobre nosotros, la hay ahora, en medio de esta pista con todos observándonos. Ya me amabas cuándo te entregaste a mí antes de casarte. Ya lo hacías cuando recién comprometida te rogué que desertaras, sin embargo mírate, estas casada. Somos demasiado infantiles para el amor, jugando a decidir lo que herirá mas al otro o lo que nos dará confort por unos minutos. No estamos dispuestos a sacrificar lo que haya que sacrificar por esto.- la observe llorar.

-Yo sí.

-No es así Bella. Llevas semanas amenazándome con dejar a Jacob para darle seriedad a nuestra infidelidad, pero allí estas con él, aun y a pesar de todo. No sigas insistiendo en una idea que perdió valor.- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

El amor va y viene. Es como un tren, aunque siempre llegue por la misma estación, no pertenece a ella. No fue construido para ella específicamente y requiere de ciertos ajustes y sacrificios, para que pueda seguir llegando durante más tiempo al mismo punto.

Es una marea, el amor. Sube y baja, trae y quita. Siempre será impredecible y lastimero. No alimenta siempre y pide sacrificios de vez en cuando. Es amargo y dulce. Con caricias pero con gritos.

Es nuestro trabajo amoldarnos a él. No esperar poco, pero tampoco demasiado. Recordar siempre que la paciencia es lo único que lo alimenta.

No olvidar jamás, que como toda cosa involucrada con el hombre, tiene un cierto margen de error.

-¿Entonces?- apretó sus ojos con fuerza.

-Alguien muy sabio me dijo que habían ciertas cosas para las que se necesitaba crecer. Esa persona, tal vez no imagino jamás el sentido que yo le daría a sus palabras. Sin embargo, hoy aquí, con el corazón en la mano, te lo digo Bella. He crecido lo suficiente para saber que hay al otro lado, y no es nada bueno para ninguno.

-¿Vas a dejarme?- negué con la cabeza.

-Nunca te tu tuve. Siempre fuiste libre, desde el momento en que aceptaste casarte conmigo, solo que yo lo entendí tarde. Nunca fuiste un mueble Bella, no te tuve ni te tendré jamás. Eras y serás siempre de ti misma y de tu corazón.- me acerque para abrazarla.

-¿Esto es todo?- sollozo.

-Esto es todo.

* * *

**Hola! Regrese!**

**Antes que me encadene como es necesario, quiero avisarles y comentarles, que esta es la primera parte del final. Que este es el último EPOV de esta historia. Es el principio del final. Solo nos quedan algunas cositas más antes que cerremos definitivamente el fanfic.**

**Es la última vez que leemos a Edward. El se acaba de despedir de todas nosotras.**

**Para este capítulo tenemos una banda sonara variada. Como siempre, Set Fire to The Rain, una canción muy recurrente en el fic. Luego tenemos To Make You Feel My Love de Adele, Perdoname de Pablo Alboran y por ulitmo Tomorrow Will Be Kinder de The Secret Sister. **

**Ahora si, la parte sentimental: Quiero decirles que las amo, aunque suene cliché en este mundo, aunque suene esteril dado el poco contacto que tenemos, pero ustedes me han dado cosas maravillosas. Gracias por estar allí, por creer en esta idea y por haber depositado su confianza en mis letras y en mis pequeños y bipolares personajes. Este no es el final, no es la ultima vez que nos leemos en este fic ni en el camino, es solo una parte de un merecido y extenso final, que requiere de un esfuerzo. Gracias por todos los comentarios y por momentos que me regalaron gracias a ellos. Ustedes hicieron de esta labor como escritora algo maravilloso.**

**Gracias totales a ustedes, porque sin ustedes, esta pagina este fic y esta escritora, seriamos solo alguien mas en el mundo. Solo otro número que pertenece a la cifra.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	40. Para Después de Crecer

**Para Después de Crecer.**

"_Cuando éramos pequeños, la única certeza que nos daban nuestros padres, era que creceríamos. Lo único que podían prometernos, era que todas aquellas cosas que estaban lejos de nuestra comprensión, tendría sentido cuando fuéramos grandes. Sin embargo, una vez pasado el tiempo, ciertas cosas, continuaban estando fuera de nuestro entendimiento, como desafiando el presagio. Hoy en día, cuando afuera la gente me llama "adulto" no estoy segura de si creerlo o no. Se suponía que siendo mayor, la vida iba a tener sentido. Yo iba a poder responder las millones de preguntas que me hacia al dormir y entender en que se basaban los más grandes cuando tomaban decisiones por mí. A pesar de todo esto, todos los días, me siento un poco más pequeña, porque cada momento comprendo que entiendo menos. Si se supone que el conocimiento, la madurez y la conciencia plena, vienen con la edad, estas son horas en que no he crecido nada" _Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

**Final.**

-Vamos Chris, necesito que dejes de sacar las cosas de la maleta.- bufe, mientras recogía una vez más los juguetes y los empacaba, por vez mil en el día.

-Déjalo Bella, eso es normal.- susurro mi mama, mientras me observa desde el marco de la puerta.

-A ese paso estaré empacando en el pasillo del avión.- mi mama sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Siempre fuiste especialmente exagerada. ¿Hablaste ya con Jacob?- se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a doblar un edredón con expresión distraída.

-Sí, lo llame más temprano, mientras Chris estaba en el colegio. Me dijo que estará esperándonos mañana desde temprano en el aeropuerto.- camine hasta el closet, en búsqueda de más ropa.

-La maestra del niño me dijo que guardaría las tareas y demás deberes para él hasta que regresen de New York. Ella parecía estar muy contenta con la idea de que el niño viera a su papá, según no ha dejado de hablar de ello.

-Christopher ama a su papá, es natural que esté contento, además, el comparte ese extraño amor por New York, al igual que su madre.- me reí un poco.- Obsesiones que vienen con la genética.

-No entiendo que le ven a esa ciudad, es tan grande y escandalosa, no se puede tener paz en ningún momento viviendo allá.-se quejo mi mama.

-New York tiene lago especial, demasiado especial diría yo.

-No debe ser tal, porque vives una vez más en este pequeño pueblo.- mire por la ventana, mientras lloviznaba una vez más. Afuera, los arboles se encontraban doblados por el peso del agua que no dejaba de caer, mientras el cielo se veía de un tono gris blanco, por la nubes siempre presentes.

Extrañaba el escenario soleado, caluroso y citadino de New York. Los rascacielos, el sonido del tránsito, las estaciones de radios, las calles abarrotadas, el tráfico y la grandeza de una ciudad que se negaba a dormir.

-Era lo mejor para Chris y para mi, por cómo fueron las cosas. Había pasado demasiadas cosas grises en New York, tenía que respirar otro aire.- me excuse.

-No sé qué tan bueno será entonces que regreses.- dijo ella.

-Jacob no puede venir esta vez, sabes que tenemos la costumbre de estar juntos para el cumpleaños del niño. No puedo quitarle eso a ninguno de los dos.

-No lo sé Bella, en el fondo tengo el presentimiento que cuando regreses a Manhattan te quedaras por allá, así sea sola, con los recuerdos de todo lo que paso y con Chris hiperactivo.- su mirada se perdió en las repisas detrás de mí.

-Mi hijo tiene una vida aquí, sería una locura cambiársela tan abruptamente.

-Tiene cinco años Bella, no está consciente de lo que es un cambio o no, mucho menos si ese amerita estar más tiempo con su papá. Tu misma lo dijiste, el ama a Jacob.- estaba a punto de contestar, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Mi hijo de casi seis años cruzo la habitación, con su cabellera negra mojada y vistiendo su pijama favorita del pato Lucas, que le había comprado Jacob la última vez que se lo llevo a su casa, las vacaciones de verano pasadas.

-¿Listo pitufo?- le pregunte, acercándome a él para peinarlo.

-Quiero que sea mañana.- me dijo, con la voz algo pastosa aun por la edad, pero convencido.

Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos mientras yo le sonreí y le secaba el cabello mojado.

-Falta poco lindo, ya casi estaremos allá.- fue lo único que le respondí.

-Si me necesitan, estaré abajo.- se disculpo mi mama, abandonando la habitación.

-¿Crees que a papá le guste la tarjeta que hice para él?- bese su mojada cabeza, inhalando el olor a champo de bebe.

-Estoy segura que si bebe, quedo hermosa.

- Mi maestra me dijo lo mismo.- sin embargo su respuesta no fue convincente.

-¿Y entonces?- lo mire, mientras trepaba a su cama y abrazaba a su oso, otro regalo de Jacob.

-Papá tiene muchas cosas bonitas.- se quejo.

-Nada más bonito que tu, corazón. Su hijo es lo más bonito de todo lo que tiene.- le asegure.

-¿Por qué no estás con papá?- suspire, buscando las palabras a la abrupta pregunta.

-Cosas de adultos pitufo.- fue lo que atine a responder.

-No es suficiente.- me recordó, aplicándome su mirada penetrante made in su padre.

-Por ahora, cuando solo tienes cinco años, te aseguro que lo es.- me acerque hasta su cama arropándola con la frazada a sus pies.- Procura no desarroparte, será una noche especialmente fría, no quiero que te refríes para mañana que tenemos que abordar un avión.

-¿Mañana cuando tenga seis, podre tener edad suficiente para que me expliques?- me pregunto, antes que abandonara el cuarto.

-Ya lo veremos amor. Procura no sacar nada de la maleta, ya las cerré. Te amo.- y con eso apague la luz de su cuarto y me encamine a la sala.

La luz de la cocina se mantenía encendida, mientras la silueta de mi madre se veía pasear por esta, a medida que caminaba de un punto a otro.

-Listo.- susurre, advirtiéndole de mi presencia. Me senté en el extremo del desayunador, y observe el ponqué a medio decorar sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¿Fue especialmente difícil hoy?- indago, mientras sostenía la manga pastelera, llena de una crema color azul.

-No en realidad. Pensé que estaría eléctrico por lo del viaje, pero realmente está preocupado porque Jacob le guste la tarjeta que le hizo en clase.- tome una manzana de la cesta cercana y la mordisquee.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que sube una avión, todos los veranos cruza el país, es entendible que ese no sea su principal preocupación.- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- lo deje pasar.

Un cómodo silencio se instalo en la cocina, mientras ella continuaba decorando el pastel de cumpleaños de Christopher, para mañana antes de salir al aeropuerto.

Era una tradición que manteníamos aquí en casa. Cada cumpleaños desde su primera año, lo despertábamos con una torta, que hacían la noche anterior, entre mi mama y Jacob, que suele venir para cada cumpleaños.

Este año en especial, desde el nacimiento de Chris, Jake no pudo cruzar el país para estar aquí.

Cada 03 de noviembre Jacob estaba aquí para cantarle cumpleaños a su hijo, con algún regalo bonito y sofisticado de esos que le gustaban a nuestro hijo.

Por problemas en el trabajo, este año nos tocaba a nosotros cruzar el país. Al principio, yo me había mostrado reacia, y Jake había ofrecido la posibilidad de postergar la celebración de cumpleaños hasta las navidades, cuando el venia a ver al niño por unos días.

Chris no estuvo feliz con esa idea.

Después de la única y peor pataleta de todo el siglo, Jacob y yo tuvimos que entablar una decisiva conversación por Skype, debido a la negativa del niño a comer o salir de su habitación, más que para ir al colegio, donde lloraba todo el tiempo. Al final de todo esto, no me toco más sino aceptar, que Chris no estaba dispuesto a no pasar un cumpleaños con su papá.

Jacob envió dos pasajes de avión por correo electrónico para ambos, en la fecha exacta del cumpleaños del niño. Tuve que arreglar algunos detalles en el colegio, con respecto a la semana y media que estaríamos fuera, antes de estar seguros que tomaríamos el vuelo.

Al principio había estado histérica por la situación. Me había costado muchísimo tiempo acostumbrarme a regresar a este pueblo, que había dejado de adolescente y casada con Edward, pero había sido una decisión forzosa.

El día de mi cumpleaños número 26, cuando Edward me había dejado en la discoteca, con un grupo de lágrimas y la promesa de no vernos más, no le había creído una palabra. Tiempo atrás, el día que él y yo firmamos el divorcio, me había jurado que no nos veríamos mas, sin embargo, regreso a mi vida tres años después en el cumpleaños de Jacob.

Luego, habíamos tenido infinidad de encuentros, con despedidas e inicios. El más fuerte de todos luego de nuestra separación, fue el día de mi boda, cuando en el baño de la recepción, me había dejado en medio de un grupo de lágrimas y había huido por tres meses al exterior.

En esa oportunidad, comencé a creer que era en serio, cuando no escuche más de él, hasta que estuvo frente a mí en el cementerio, junto a la tumba de nuestro hijo.

Allí habíamos comenzado un sinfín de encuentros que nos llevaron a compartir un par de semanas tormentosas y escandalosas. Amparados en el escondite, nos habíamos hecho más daño que bien, mientras incluíamos en el mismo paquete a otro grupo de personas que eran nuestra responsabilidad.

Fue así como de repente deje de saber de él. Me enloquecí y no lo niego, fue una semana oscura, donde lo llame por todos los medios posibles. De mi teléfono, del de sus hermanas, del de Jacob, de teléfonos que pedía prestados, teléfonos desechables, a su casa y había dejado mensajes en la contestadora.

La desesperación me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, hasta que lo vi el día de mi cumpleaños, con un bonito pastel entre sus manos y una felicitación cargada de amor y complicidad.

No hubiese creído jamás que esa misma persona, que me había recordado que me amaba, me dejaría en medio de una discoteca la misma noche, mientras yo trataba desesperadamente de recuperarlo.

Recuerdo haber rogado mucho esa noche. Están frescas en mi memoria aun, todas las promesas que le hice, mientras trataba de sujetar sus manos desesperadamente. Su rostro invasivo y sus palabras, comenzaban a dejarme en claro que nada de esto rendiría frutos.

Estaba segura que me dejaría cuando el simplemente dijo: Esto es todo, y me dio la espalda.

Al principio no creí nada. Recuerdo que mi primer impulso fue darme la vuelta y tener un ataque de risa, ante la atenta mirada de mi marido y amigos.

Los ojos negros de Jacob se concentraron con especial atención en una figura tras de mí, que deduzco era la de Edward, mientras abandonaba el lugar. Alice se acerco a mí y susurro "lo siento mucho" mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

No podía contener las carcajadas que salían del fondo de mi garganta, mientras todo el mundo me miraba extrañado.

"_-Nunca me había reído tanto.- explico, mientras bebo agua, para tratar de superar la quemazón en la boca del estomago.- ¿Por qué nadie está bailando? Es un cumpleaños, no un funeral.- todas las miradas se posaron en mí, con aprensión, antes de entender el mensaje._

_Algo había pasado, pero yo iba a jugar a que no._

_Por ello todos se pusieron de pie y pronto estuvimos tomándonos fotos y brincado al ritmo de la música._

_No era la primera vez que Edward me dejaba, ya volvería."_

Pero las cosas no habían sido como yo había creído. Los días comenzaron a pasar y el silencio en el teléfono me comenzó a alarmar.

Con un poco de tiempo, paso el mes y llego el que debería ser nuestro aniversario de bodas número seis.

El día pasó aparentemente normal. No hice nada demasiado especial. Me ahorre cometerle a Jake que día era, así que almorzamos, el se fue a trabajar aun a pesar de ser sábado, y a la noche, salimos a dar una vuelta sin una razón aparente.

Edward no llamo ese día. Ni el siguiente, ni en noviembre, ni el navidad ni en año nuevo. Edward se había ido de nuevo, se había escapado de mis brazos a los de Megan y a la lluviosa Londres, sin dejar rastro aparente.

Fue entonces, a mediados de noviembre, cuando no vino ni siquiera para el nacimiento de Camila, la hija de Rose, que abandone la batalla.

Edward siempre se había despedido para regresar. Pero jamás había estado tan sereno al despedirse. Siempre me había demostrado que no estaba del todo convencido con lo decía y mucho menos con dejarme. Nunca había estado tan sereno como aquella noche, y nunca hubiese perdido la oportunidad de regresar a New York por el nacimiento de uno de sus sobrinos, sin importar de quien viniera.

Fue entonces cuando me resigne. Termine el año "felizmente" casada con Jacob, convencida con la idea de que estar con él, a la postre haría a Edward arrepentirse y regresar a mi. En parte, segura que dejar a Jacob en medio de mi incertidumbre, acabaría con la poca salud mental que me quedaba.

A pesar de lo decidida que estaba a dejar a Jacob, cuando Edward vino hasta a mi esa noche de 13 de septiembre, me habían temblado las piernas a la idea de dejarlo ahora que no tenía ni siquiera a Edward como respaldo.

Volver a la soledad y la frialdad de New York, desde un apartamento deshabitado y con otro fracaso a mi espalda, sin la posibilidad de tener nada a mi alcance, me dejaba vacía por dentro ante la sola idea.

Fue por esa egoísta razón, que aunque había pasado un mes engañando a Jacob y ya estaba segura de que amaba a Edward más que nada, recibí el nuevo año aun casada con Jacob.

Castrada a la única posibilidad de ser mediamente feliz a su lado. Tenerlo aunque fuera a medidas y siempre esperando mas, pero con el consuelo de al menos tener algo.

No era amor, pero me servía para no sentirme muerta cada noche. Me sostenía cada mañana cuando encontraba calor humano del otro lado. Me mantenía cuerda, cuando escuchaba la puerta de la casa abrirse en la tarde.

No era todo, más bien parecía nada. Se sentía como alimentarse de lechuga, después de pasar hambre por tres días. Te llenaba, pero no era lo que estabas esperando luego de ayunar tanto tiempo.

No me completaba, me condenaba y amargaba. Me hacia llorar por las madrugadas y sonreír a medias por el día. Me convertía en una mujer vacía y frívola. Me orillaba a verlo todo de una sola manera, a no buscar nunca profundidad por miedo a recordar lo hueco que era todo.

Me empujaba a ver todo por una sola dimensión, segura de que no había ninguna otra en este juego macabro.

A pesar de todo esto, no fue hasta febrero cuando decidí aceptar la realidad, cuando salí huyendo y declare mi emancipación. Cuando estuve segura que, debía hacer hasta lo imposible por aprender a complementarme a mí misma. Fue a mediados de febrero cuando entendí, que ya no se trataba de mí, de mis medios claros y oscuros. De mi café medio amargo, de mi gris o de mi vida de lluvia con sol.

En febrero, luego de cuatro meses de no ver a Edward, me entere que esperaba un hijo con Jacob, mi esposo, y al hombre a quien no amaba.

Fue entonces cuando decidí que mi hijo no se merecía esto. Que Jacob, en su condición pura, inocente y enamorada, no se merecía seguir recibiendo de mí mis tristes mitades de todo. De atención, cariño, respeto y comprensión.

Mi hijo, menos se merecía mis mitades.

Esa noche, pedí el divorcio, con el examen de embarazo por delante.

Muchos dirán que fue la peor locura de todas. Que tal vez fue mi acto más egoísta de todos. Haber luchado por mantener a Jacob conmigo, por mi misma, pero salir huyendo cuando en realidad alguien más que yo necesitaba de él.

Nada de eso importo. Se habían acabado los días de perros. Los días de trasnocho y las lagrimas porque sí. Era hora que Isabella Swan aprendiera a hacer su trabajo sucio, como cuidar de sí misma, desterrar los recuerdos y volver a ser un ser humano completo.

Dejar de esperar que el amor de los demás me alimentara. Era momento de dejar el parasitismo y ser independiente. Aprender a amar y sostenerme por mi misma, dentro de la claridad, por mi hijo.

Al principio, fue casi imposible. Jacob no se tomo las cosas de buena manera, como era de esperarse. Lloro mucho y me odio otro tanto. Luego de tres meses y medio, firmo el divorcio, alegando que esto no se trataba de nosotros dos, si no de la criatura que crecía dentro de mí.

Hui a Forks, destruida y asqueada conmigo misma. Con la cabeza llena de las feas imágenes de Jacob llorando noches y noches seguidas, haciendo cosas tan tontas como vistiéndose o abriendo la puerta de la casa.

La cara descompuesta de Jake tras mis parpados, cuando le admití haberlo engañado con Edward en reiteradas oportunidades. Su desdicha cuando le deje saber, que en el fondo, no lo amaba lo suficiente, solo lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Me sumí en la peor de las depresiones en mi vida, cuando pise mi hogar.

No sé si fue mi rostro hinchado, mis vómitos matutinos o mi incapacidad para comunicarme sin llorar, las que sensibilizaron a mi mama. No hizo mención alguna de mi nuevo fracaso, solo me recibió en su hogar e hizo lo que pudo para ayudarme a curar.

Fueron noches interminables de lluvia y dolor. Recuerdos horrendos de las palabras de amor de Edward y de Jacob. Del dolor en el los ojos del último cuando le pedí el divorcio. Del desprecio en su mirada cuando oficialmente me fui, tres meses y tanto después de confesarlo todo y pedir la separación.

La extrema agonía de los ojos de Edward cuando me dejo el día de mi boda. Mi innegable culpa por haber hecho sufrir a dos personas que amaba con el corazón. La alarmante calma de Edward el día de mi cumpleaños.

La alegría marchita de Jake al saber que sería papá. Las lagrimas que escurrieron por sus ojos. Todas estas memorias, almacenadas dentro de mí, prendiéndole fuego a mi vida y consumiéndome por completo. Sin dejarme comer, hablar o ser. Todas y cada una atormentando mis noches, junto con el incansable golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado.

Cinco meses después, mientras usaba una vieja camiseta de mi padre y me alimentaba de la sopa del día, entre lágrimas y la mirada perdida, el bulto bajo mi camisa se movió.

Después de cinco meses y medio de embarazo, cuando no había sentido más que vómitos matutinos y dolor en el pecho, mi hijo me recordó que cuando todo lo había perdido, me había quedado él.

Me seque las lagrimas, me levante, me bañe, me vestí y camine por el bosque tras la casa, mientras recuperaba el oxigeno que había perdido y me aseguraba de extinguir el fuego dentro de mí.

Fue gracias a ese movimiento en mi vientre, que regrese en mí. Recordé que no se trataba de mí, que era algo mucho más allá de lo que yo sentía y necesitaba. Que alguien mucho más hermoso que yo y con el alma blanca, necesitaba de una madre sana y cuerda.

Tuve mi primer chequeo, comencé a beber mis medicinas, comí de manera normal, comencé a salir y para el día de su nacimiento, Jacob y yo teníamos una relación más o menos cordial.

El vino a ver a su hijo nacer y me sostuvo la mano, mientras yo pujaba lo más que podía. Lo abrazo con fuerza a su pecho y me ayudo con él hasta después de un mes de nacido.

Desde ese entonces, viene a buscar al niño cada vacación de verano para llevarlo con él unos días. Al principio cuando era un bebe, solo venia a quedarse con nosotros. Cuando el niño cumplió tres, se lo llevo por primera vez y durante una semana. Desde entonces, dos semanas de julio son de Jacob con el niño, sin contar que regresa en noviembre unos tres o cuatro días para compartir su cumpleaños y en navidad, días previos a las fiestas o lo lleva consigo a ver a su familia para alguna de las dos fechas.

Por Chris, volví a poner un pino de navidad, a decorar y a escuchar villancicos. Por mi pequeño rayo de luz, deje a un lado mi odio por diciembre y tanto mi mama como yo, aprendimos a separar nuestras diferencias y nos reconciliamos.

Juntas, sacamos a mi hijo adelante durante estos últimos seis años. Juntas pusimos la navidad ese diciembre cuando Christopher solo tenía un mes y medio.

Mi hijo me había cambiado la vida, me había hecho madurar, entender y razonar. Aprender a entender que no todo siempre tenía que ver conmigo, y que la felicidad comienza por uno mismo.

Gracias a él, deje ir el dolor. Lo trasforme en amor y dedicación. El me convirtió en alguien mejor, me enseño, que necesitaba comenzar a sonreír para mantenerlo con vida. Que él no merecía lo poco que yo tenía.

Me hizo desear más, mucho más.

-Voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió mi mama, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Está bien, ten una buena noche.- acepte, mientras la seguía camino a mi habitación, al lado de la de mi hijo.

Antes de dormir, revise mi celular.

"_Ya sé que estarás por aquí mañana, por el cumple de Chris. Espero y te tomes un momento para vernos, hace casi seis años que no sé nada de ti. Sé que hemos hablado por teléfono y todo eso, pero no conozco a mi sobrino más allá de las fotos. Nos volviste a hacer lo mismo Bella, nos dejaste a todos atrás, cuando nadie más que nosotros te amamos incondicionalmente. Ven a casa, trae a tu hijo, regresa a tus raíces. No te olvides que te extraño mucho."_

Sonreí con nostalgia ante el contenido del mensaje, mientras confirmaba que este había llegado ya hace casi dos horas a mi teléfono. En New York, ya no era una hora muy correcta para contestarle a Alice, mucho menos cuando ahora debía estar durmiendo.

Ella se había portado excelente conmigo. Me había seguido llamando día y noche después de mi partida. Al principio, durante mis casi dos meses de estupor, nunca conteste sus llamadas, deje que mi mama le contara por encima como seguía.

Luego de todo, ella y yo compartimos conversaciones telefónicas extensas, donde me conto como fue evolucionando su vida. Cinco años después, ella y yo seguíamos siendo amigas, pero jamás le permití venir a verme y nunca más pise New York desde ese entonces.

Ella se había reconciliado con Jasper, y un año después se habían casado. Como era de esperarse me invito, pero me negué a ir. Por correo electrónico me envió una foto de ese día especial, con una explicación detallada adjunta.

Todos los meses le enviaba fotos de Chris y de vez en cuando notas de voz de él saludándole. Le había incontables veces a Chris de Alice, de Rose, de su prima Camila y de sus abuelos putativos Esme y Carlisle. Nunca mencione a Edward.

Ahora mismo, Rose y Emmet esperaban a su segundo hijo y Alice a su primogénito, mientras su felicidad y matrimonio seguían creciendo. Ambas hermanas se mantenían en New York, con una recuperada Esme y un trabajador Carlisle.

Edward se había ido a Inglaterra, y no había regresado hasta el año siguiente, con Megan como una pareja. Vi las fotos de ellos en las noticias y mientras acariciaba a mi hijo, me convencí de mantenerme serena. Cada uno tenía justo lo que se merecía y había cosechado.

Hace pocos meses, había tenido una hija con Megan, pero sabía que ellos no estaban juntos como pareja.

Cada uno tenía un espacio propio en el mundo. Al parecer, las cosas habían alcanzado su punto de equilibrio.

Con esa idea, me quede dormida.

-Bella, es hora.- escuche a lo lejos, mientras alguien sacudía mi hombro.

-Voy.- fue lo único que atine a responder, mientras me incorporaba en la cama. Mi mama salió del cuarto y la escuche bajar las escaleras, mientras observaba el reloj de mi mesita de noche.

_5:00 am._

Me desperece, mientras hacia una revisión mental de las maletas y demás cosas que debía llevar.

Debíamos estar llegando a New York como al mediodía.

Una vez lista, acompañe a mi mama al cuarto de Chris, con el paste en la mano y seis velitas encendidas.

-Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Chris, cumpleaños feliz.- cantamos las dos entrando al cuarto y despertando a mi hijo.

Inmediatamente que nos vio sonrió algo adormilado, mientras estrujaba sus ojitos.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi angelito. Te amo mucho.- me acerque para abrazarlo y deposite un beso en su frente.

-Gracias mami.- me contesto, mientras yo le daba paso a su abuela, que lo abrazo con mucho afecto.

En los próximos minutos lo vestí lo más abrigado posible, dado el clima lluvioso fuera. Salimos como a los veinte minutos y tomamos un vuelo de Port Angels a Seattle y de allí a New York.

Vinimos pisando el J.F Kennedy rozando las tres de la tarde hora local.

-¿Dónde está mi papi?- Chris miro a todas partes, del otro lado del cristal, mientras yo recogía nuestras maletas.

-Del otro lado bebe, ten paciencia.- lo tome de la mano y caminamos juntos fuera del área de aduana, donde se aglomeraba una considerable cantidad de personas en la sala de espera.

Trate de conseguir a Jake con la mirada, pero el grandulón de mi ex esposo no estaba por ningún lado.

-Debe haber ido al baño pitufo.- tranquilice a mi hijo.

Caminamos unos pocos metros entre la gente, mientras yo arrastraba las dos maletas.

-Tengo hambre.- susurro mi hijo, con los ojos llorosos.- Papá me dijo que no comiera nada en el avión, que esperara a estar con él.- sollozo un poco.

-Está bien amor, por aquí debe andar.- me arrodille frente a él y lo mire.- No llores, ya llegara.- limpie su rostro, antes de divisar a Jake detrás de nuestro hijo.

Me hizo señas para que no dijera nada, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente.

-¡Bu!- grito, una vez que estuvo a centímetros de nuestro hijo.

La primera reacción de Chris fue asustarse, pero segundos después, cuando reconoció la voz de su papá, se giro para saltar en los brazos de este.

-¡Papi!- chillo, mientras Jacob los cargaba y daba un bonito espectáculo en el aeropuerto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños campeón!

Las personas que pasaban por el lugar no podían evitar mirarlos a los dos y sonreír de vez en cuando. Muchas mujeres me miraron con envidia, asumiendo que éramos esposos.

-Hola Bella.- se acerco a mí y dejo un casto beso en mi mejilla, aun con el niño en los brazos.

-¿Cómo estas Jacob?- tomo entre sus manos una de las dos maletas y comenzamos a caminar.

-Agotado pero bien. No ha sido una buena semana de trabajo.- se encogió de hombros.- Pero ya ustedes están aquí, así que las cosas han mejorado sustancialmente.- le sonreí.- ¿Qué dices si comemos algo antes de irnos?- miro a su hijo con cariño, mientras lo sacudía un poco.

-¡SI!- negué con la cabeza y nos encaminamos a la feria de comida del aeropuerto.

No fue difícil saber qué comeríamos. Chris como siempre, pidió alitas de pollo con papas fritas y Coca-Cola. Yo me decidí por una ensalada Cesar con pollo y Jake por un filete con papas salteadas.

-Voy a usar el baño mientras esperamos la comida, no tardo.- me disculpe, segundos después que la mesera se fuera con nuestra orden.

Camine por el lugar, sin poder evitar voltear de vez en cuando a ver a mi hijo con su papá, conversando íntimamente. Los ojos del primero destellaban con emoción, mientras hablaba sin parar. Jacob en contra parte, se mostraba especialmente concentrado, como si lo que su hijo estuviera diciendo, fuera un balance general sobre la economía mundial.

Sonreí de camino al tocador.

El baño estaba deshabitado una vez que entre. Tome el primer cubículo disponible y una vez satisfecha, camine hasta los lavamanos.

-Debo llamar a Alice.- me recordé a mí misma, mientras estrujaba mis manos bajo el chorro de agua.

-Ella va a estar especialmente feliz.- comento una voz tras de mí, sobresaltándome.

Inmediatamente me gire, para encontrarme con la mayor sorpresa del día. Unos bonitos y brillantes ojos verdes me observaron atentamente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Su rostro se mostraba más serio, mientras vestía una camisa gris oscuro y llevaba a una bebita vestida de rosa, recostada de su pecho, entre un canguro.

-Hola Edward.- me atreví a hablar, aun cuando casi no podía encontrar mi voz.

-Hola Bella.- sus palabras despertaron al pequeño bultito sobre su pecho, que comenzó a removerse.

-¿Esa es tu hija?- la señale con la barbilla.

El asintió con la cabeza, mientras se mecía un poco para calmar a la niña.

-Ella es Elizabeth.- sus ojos brillaron al decir su nombre, mientras con una mano acariciaba la peludita cabeza de la beba.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunte, después de unos minutos de silencio, observando a la nada.

-Se supone que cambiarle al pañal a Lizzy. Es inconcebible que el cambiador este entrando al baño de damas. Cuando escuche tu voz, me anime a entrar, con la esperanza que no hubiera nadie más.- negué con la cabeza.

-Nosotros y nuestras obsesiones por lo baños.- dije sin pensar.

-Es cierto, siempre terminamos los dos dentro de un baño, el de damas por cierto. Deberíamos cambiar para variar.- se rio suavemente, tratando de evitar despertar a la niña.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- señale a Lizzy, como el mismo la había llamado.

-Bueno, sacarla del canguro por mi mismo no es muy fácil.- le sonreí y me acerque hasta él. Con los pocos centímetros entre nosotros, podía percibir todo su calor corporal, mas la mezcla de su perfume con el olor a bebe.

Sostuve a la niña por debajo de sus brazos, sacándola de la funda en la que estaba metida. De inmediato, comenzó a lloriquear, por lo que la acerque un poco a mí.

-Está bien pequeña, papá ya viene.- le susurre, antes de extendérsela a Edward.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que compartió conmigo, mientras se dirigía al cambiador, a solo unos metros.

-¿Así qué padre soltero?- le pregunte, mientras abría su nada masculina pañalera.

-Mis padres y Alice no la ven desde que nació, sabes que la ultima no pueda viajar y los primeros no es que quieran mucho a Megan. Ella no quería venir, así que le dije que me dejara traerla. Al principio fue un drama, solo tiene seis meses, pero después accedió. Acabo de llegar y no puedes imaginar lo cansado que estoy.- me sorprendí al notar como terminaba de cambiar el pañal con simpleza y destreza.

-Bueno, un poco de tiempo padre e hija no está mal.- volví a tomar a la bebe en mis manos, para dejarla de nuevo en la funda cerca del pecho de Edward. En ningún momento se despertó, mientras el proceso de cambio, cosa que era un logro en un bebe.

-¿Y Christopher?- acaricio la cabeza de su hija antes de mirarme.

-Lo deje con Jacob esperado la comida, mientras venia al baño.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños ¿Cierto?- asentí con la cabeza, algo incomoda por el tema.- Ley tu libro nuevo.- continuo.

-¿Qué te pareció?- me recosté de la pared a mi lado, acomodándome demasiado para mi propio bien.

-Siento que Carlisle debería quejarse de ser plagiado.- ambos reímos.- Ese título es original de él.

-No pude encontrar una mejor manera de describir ese momento de mi vida.- el asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, Peter y Ana son sorprendentemente parecidos a otras dos personas que yo bien conozco.-su mirada choco con la mía.

-Quiero pensar que al igual que ellos, tú y yo terminamos igual.

-No puedo hablar por ti, pero estoy seguro que por mi parte, no soy ahora el mismo de años atrás. He pasado muchas cosas que me han hecho madurar, pero sin duda, esta cosita.- miro a su hija.- Me ha hecho una mejor persona.

-No somos las mismas personas que salieron de Forks hace casi 12 años. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y visto otro montón.-dije

-En el camino fuimos encontrando muchas verdades, y también descubrimos quienes somos realmente.- asentí con la cabeza.

-Sin duda nuestros hijos merecen que seamos mejores personas. Somos hoy, mejores de lo que éramos cuando teníamos 18 y lo único importante era nuestra propia vida.- acepte

-Tenemos tres hijos ahora, no tenemos tiempo para volver a aquellos días de inmadurez. Por Christopher, Elizabeth y por Lucas, donde sea que este, hoy tenemos el deber de ser mejores. Por ellos tres, hoy en día somos mejores. He madurado Bella, por mi hija y por ese hermoso bebe que nunca llegue a ver.- me acerque un poco a él, cuidando de no incomodar a Lizzy.

-¿Crees que entonces, terminamos como Ana y Peter?- lo observe con atención, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una bonita sonrisa.

-Mejor aun, puedo apostar que aprendimos más.

-¿Soy yo la única que lo siente?- indague, antes de dar el siguiente paso hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Vas a confiar en mí?- pregunto él.

-¿Es ahora el momento?- rebatí.

-¿Nos arriesgamos?- volvió el.

-¿Para Después de Crecer?- sonreí ante mi última pregunta, esperanzada de escuchar justo la respuesta que estaba imaginando.

Esta vez no me respondió con una pregunta. No hubo más incógnitas, solo la certeza de que el tiempo era lo suficientemente sabio y que posiblemente había llegado. Tal vez si, tal vez no, de igual forma, la siguientes palabras lo eran todo.

-Para Después de Crecer.- y entonces, cerré la distancia entre nosotros.

* * *

**Esto es triste de decir, sobre todo para mí. Este es el fin, aunque eso ya lo saben, por la palabrita que esta alla arriba cuando comencé el capitulo. **

**Este capítulo está escrito en mi cerebro desde el día que escribir en físico el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Voy a comenzar por lo único importante de todo esto: Darle las gracias a ustedes, las personas que están detrás de la pantalla en este momento, leyendo ese capitulo y que han leído a lo largo de todo este año, esta historia, que casi la dejo como mil veces y que hoy al fin consigue su final.**

**Muchisimas gracias a las anónimas, que sin comentar son una de las partes mas importantes de esta historia, solamente igualadas por aquellas que comentan. Ustedes, lectoras, comentando o no, son el motor de esta historia, el verdadero sentido de este camino para crecer, con estos 40 capítulos hasta el momento deseado, ese que es Para Después de Crecer.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que comentaron, que agregaron a favoritos, a alertas y por sobre todo a las que leyeron. Para ustedes, la lectoras, este capítulo y esta historia es de ustedes, todo suya de pies a cabeza.**

**Esto no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego. Una promesa de regresar, con otra trama y de otra manera. Es la promesa de seguir estando aquí el otro lado del computadora a pesar del tiempo, pegada siempre de este Edward y Bella que se han llevado un GRAN pedazo de mi para siempre.**

**Son ustedes todo aquí y el dia que terminen de leer esto y cierren la pagina de FF., lo dejaran siendo nada.**

**Gracias totales. Nos vemos entonces en el epilogo, si es que existe. Déjenme ver que quiere Edward y Bella.**

**No es adiós, sino hasta siempre. **

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	41. Epilogo

_En contra de todos mis propios pronósticos, con el corazón en la mano y un puñado de canciones, a continuación les dejo lo último que me queda de Para Después de Crecer. En honor a las lectoras que lo pidieron, en agradecimiento a aquellas que nos les gusto el final, pero que siguen allí. En una muestra de respeto hacia mis amados Edward y Bella, con todo el derecho que tenían a su final feliz y justo._

_En honor a ustedes, las que están detrás de la pantalla. Gracias, aquí esta lo queda y lo que termina para siempre. _

**Epilogo: El dolor, no dura para siempre.**

"_Siempre debí confiar en tus palabras, en aquellas viejas y borrosas promesas de un nirvana distante. Admito que me costó mucho tiempo entender lo que quisiste decir, sé que mi deber era confiar ciegamente en ti, sin embargo no fue hasta ahora que lo hice. Me prometiste que algún día terminaría, que aquel pinchazo en el centro de mi moretón, no era eterno. Gracias por habérmelo dicho alguna vez, porque ahora es cuando más sentido tiene. Era verdad aquello que decías, de que no podía ser eterno. No había mal que durara mil años, ni cuerpo que lo resistiera. El dolor y yo, algún día íbamos a separarnos"._

Cuando estaba pequeña y me caía, mi papá solía darme las misma palabras de aliento, sin cambio aparente.

El solía repetir que todo estaría bien, que no había pasado nada, pero sobretodo, que el dolor no duraba para siempre.

"_-Mi…bebe.- chille, mientras cruzaba la puerta de urgencias._

_-¿Qué paso contigo linda?- pregunto una enfermera._

_-Duele.- dije simplemente"_

Mientras que los raspones sangraban y pinchaban mi cerebro, no tenía sentido su frase. Por momentos, podía odiar muchísimo a Charlie, por ser tan hipócrita en un momento tal.

El solía tratar de consolarme, comparando mi dolor con algún episodio traumático de su vida. Sus historias siempre comenzaban en retrospectiva, en aquellas misiones donde se había torcido un tobillo, golpeado un codo o fracturado un brazo. Al final de todo, el súper poderoso Charlie, seguía adelante, como si nada.

"_-Están oficialmente divorciados.- cerré los ojos, haciendo lo posible para amortiguar el dolor._

_-¿Estas contenta Bella?- camine lo más lejos posible de Edward, mientras su tono filoso hacía eco en mi cerebro._

_Mi único impulso fue llevar mis manos a mi vacio vientre, antes de gritarle a la distancia._

_-No te imaginas cuanto"_

Cuando caía de la bicicleta, nada de aquellos actos heroicos de mi padre tenía sentido. Lo único seguro, era que el dolor me arrastraba para ese momento. Huesos rotos, raspones, moretones, fisuras y contusiones, eran la clara evidencia de que yo no era tan fuerte como él.

Siempre fui bastante cobarde en lo que al dolor respecta. Nunca tuve la capacidad de hacerle frente con tal facilidad como los demás.

"_Observe su rostro sonriente, mientras sus dedos sujetaban la cintura de la bonita morena junto a él. Su traje estaba algo arrugado, mientras su cabello continuaba tan alborotado como siempre._

_Una lagrima cayo silenciosa sobre la revista, mientras las paginas hablaban de la mujer de turno del chef estrella."_

Siempre quise jugar al papel de la sumisa. Nunca trate de imponerle a nadie, ni a la vida, un ritmo. Ella mas bien, me había llevado por su propio camino y hacia sus propios designios.

Mi vida nunca fue completamente mía, siempre fui esclava de mi peor temor: El dolor.

"_Sus labios rozaron el cuello de aquella mujer, mientras yo hacia lo posible por no escuchar los suspiros que salían de ambas personas. _

_Edward me engañaba."_

A pesar de todas las promesas que me hizo mi papá en vida, cada que mi cuerpo se estrellaba con algún objeto, no pude mantenerme muy lejos de el sacrificio una vez que fui adulta.

"_-Esta muerto Bella, ya basta de chillar, nada bueno saldrá de eso.-grito mi mamá._

_-Pero yo lo necesito.- insistí, en medio de un sollozo._

_-No siempre tendrás lo que necesitas, probablemente nunca lo obtendrás."_

El fuego lacerante y yo, nos hicimos honestos amigos. Aprendimos a vivir uno dentro del otro, sin mucho límite corporal. Éramos uno solo en muchos términos.

"_-Jake.- solloce.-Lo siento tanto._

_-¿Tienes una minúscula idea de todo lo que me hiciste?-me reclamo, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro._

_-Yo no quise que las cosas fueran así.- trate de defenderme._

_-Un carajo si no es así. Me acabas de convertir en pedazos y gracias al cielo que no lo deseaste.- desvió su mirada de mi rostro.-Para siempre ¿recuerdas?_

_-Para siempre es demasiado tiempo Jake.- no pude detener la palabras._

_-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de convertirme en tu esclavo._

_-Nunca fuiste mío Jacob._

_-Y tú nunca fuiste mía Isabella, estamos a la par al menos. Solo tuve los restos vacios y la promesa de un dolor seguro. De un futuro incierto y de una ruptura sucia. Gracias por nada."_

El dolor no dura para siempre, quise repetirme muchas veces, pero dada las condiciones en las que me había tocado vivir, estaba segura de que me mentían.

"_Pero Edward jamás llego. Él nunca estuvo aquí, no vino a impedirlo. Me dejo ir, así de simple"_

La herida en el pecho, abierta hace años, no se había cerrado nunca. Lo más insólito de la situación, era que me había vuelto incapaz de buscar la paz por mis propios medios. No me había bastado el dolor en el centro de mi pecho, siempre había buscado inconscientemente, la manera de infringir dolor en la misma triste proporción.

"_-Yo los quiero a los dos.-me sostuve como _pude_ de sus brazos._

_-No lo hagas Bella. Amalo a él, realmente se lo merece.-"_

En el camino, entre tanto moretón y tanta lagrima en vano, comencé a desarrollar inmunidad. Costumbre quizás, algo que me permitió seguir adelante como si nada. Que me hizo capaz de entender el dolor de una manera tan íntima, que más que un monstro, se convirtió en mi amigo. Ese compañero cercano, que siempre se quedaba, cuando todo se había ido.

"_-¿Vas a dejarme?- negué con la cabeza._

_-Nunca te tuve. Siempre fuiste libre, desde el momento en que aceptaste casarte conmigo, solo que yo lo entendí tarde. Nunca fuiste un mueble Bella, no te tuve ni te tendré jamás. Eras y serás siempre de ti misma y de tu corazón.- me acerque para abrazarla._

_-¿Esto es todo?- sollozo._

_-Esto es todo."_

Lo único rescatable de esto, de un vida llena de sin sabores y de promesas vacías, con mentiras extracorpóreas, sueños inconclusos y huecos lacerantes en el centro del pecho, era que había podido experimentar en el camino, dolores que valían la pena.

"_-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- me alarme, mientras el agua continuaba brotando de entre mis piernas._

_-Rompiste fuente.- mi mamá me observo con atención.-No quiero que entres en pánico Bella, pero vas a dar a luz.- mis ojos se dilataron a medida que un pinchazo agudo atravesaba mi vientre._

_Ya había sentido un pinchazo así, y no había terminado bien._

_-Mi bebe.- trate de sujetarlo con mis manos, mientras mi mamá corría por los al rededores._

_-Vas a estar bien cariño, esto no es como el caso de Lucas, tendremos a Christopher con nosotros, se fuerte.- negué con la cabeza, mientras espesas lagrimas corrían por mi rostro._

_Dolía, y mucho."_

Había dolores que dejaban recompensas. Agudas agonías que cuando terminaban, mostraban lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Fuegos internos que nos hacían arder, pero volver a nacer, cada día un poco mejor.

"_-Vamos Bella, falta poco.- susurro la doctora._

_-No puedo, duele mucho.- me queje, mientras trataba inútilmente de pujar._

_-Vamos que si puedes. Puedes con todo aquello que te propongas.- insistió ella._

_-Duele.- repetí._

_-Este dolor vale la pena Bella, vamos.- pero no quedaban mas energías, comenzaba a dormirme._

_-No te duermas Bella, hazlo por nuestro hijo.- escuche la voz de Jacob lejos de mi._

_-Duele._

_-Has podido resistir todo tipo de dolor linda, confió en que puedes con este. Por nuestro hijo."_

Fue ese bonito día, donde conocí lo rejuvenecedor que puede ser el sufrimiento prologando. Fue esa noche, con mi pequeño bebe en brazos, alimentándose de mí, que entendí que todo el dolor que había experimentado en mi vida, tenía sentido.

Que aquellos moretones que llevaba en la piel y las costuras en el corazón, tenían un propósito.

Era en este momento, mientras mis sentidos estaban adormecidos, mis músculos engarrotados y mi cuerpo distendido por el dolor, que conocía entonces mis mas grandes capacidades. Era en esta noche, en este frio quirófano, con la mano de Edward entre las mías y mi familia fuera, con sus mejores esperanzas puestas, que el dolor tenia significado.

-Solo un poco más Bella, falta poco.- observe los ojos del hombre entre mis piernas, mientras parpadeaba para alejar el sudor.

Cualquiera diría que después de estar consciente de cuanto podía llegar a doler, no había forma de que lo intentara de nuevo. Sin embargo aquí estaba, volviendo a repetir la fórmula pasada, con la única esperanza de que estaba vez no doliera ni la mitad.

-Duele.- susurre, después de pujar una vez más.

-Pronto terminara amor, un poco más, por nuestro bebe.- mire los ojos verdes de Edward, anegados de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- murmure, mientras aprovechaba otra contracción para pujar.

-No quiero que sufras, no mas.- una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Voy a estar bien amor.- hice mi último esfuerzo, complaciéndome al escuchar el bonito chillido de los labios de mi hija.

-Felicidades, tenemos una sana niña con nosotros.- la bebe grito aun más fuerte, mientras Edward concentraba su mirada en el ensangrentado cuerpo de nuestra hija.- ¿Quieres verla?- asentí con la cabeza, con la poco energía que me quedaba, emocionada por sostenerla entre mis brazos.

Dolió, todo en mi vida dolió, fue sacrificio y dejo cicatriz. Sin embargo, al final de todo el maratón, con el cuerpo lleno de latigazos, todo eso paso a un segundo plano. Todo lo que lastimo, había terminado convertido en lo más hermoso que podía tener.

-Las amo mucho, a las dos.- susurro Edward, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de nuestra hija, entre mis brazos.

Mi hijo Lucas, mi hijo Christopher y mi hija Abril, eran lo más maravilloso que había podido tocar mi vida.

Pero sin duda, ellos le hacían la competencia, a la maravillosa experiencia, de estar al fin con quien más amaba en el mundo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- acaricie su rostro, mientras hacía apego de mis últimas energías.- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado siempre.- le deje saber a mi nuevamente esposo.

-Te equivocas, eres tú lo mejor de mi vida, gracias por volver a acogerme en ella.- me reí bajito ante las palabras de Edward.

-Hey, para después de crecer ¿recuerdas?

-Seremos la mejor familia del mundo.- escuche su voz, cerrando mis ojos, mientras mi hija salía de mis brazos.

Lo único que quedo seguro en mi mente, mientras la inconsciencia me arrastraba y Edward me arrullaba, era aquel viejo mantra de mi papá.

El siempre había sido más sabio que todos, y era ahora, luego de correr, arrastrarme, caminar, suplicar y sentir en carne propia, que lo entendía a la perfección.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, susurre unas últimas palabras antes de quedarme dormida.- El dolor, no dura para siempre.


	42. Gracias

_La vida, no va comprendida de una etapa a otra, simplemente avanza, sin manuel aparente. _

_Algunas cosas, creemos que pertenecen a un momento determinado de nuestra vida, pero no siempre es cierto. A veces, estamos listos para las cosas de grandes, siendo pequeños, y en otras, nunca somos lo suficientemente grandes para nada, ni siquiera aquellas cosas basicas de la niñez.  
_

_El ser humano evoluciona por un sistema autonomo, bajo su propio ritmo y regla, sin esperar por nadie. La maduracion, es un proceso fragil sujeto a alteracion, que nunca llega a completarse. Suele terminar la vida primero que dicho proceso. Nuestro entorno y la manera como nos toca vivir, puedo hacernos mas o menos maduros, para determinadas cosas.  
_

_Sentir que estas listo, no siempre se significa estarlo. La seguridad de poder dar un paso, solo se obtiene mediante la incertidumbre de hacerlo. Animarte a tomar el camino, aun y a pesar de no estar seguros, con el riesgo agregado de no saber que esperar, es aquello que nos demuestra que estamos preparados para salir adelante.  
_

_Los recuerdos, rencores y heridas mal sanadas, no son amigas de la evolucion. A veces, es tiempo de seguir y sobre todo de creer. De no perder la fe y continuar esperando, que todo aquello que deseamos sea nuestro.  
_

_En esta vida hay muchas cosas que son Para Despues de Crecer...Y esta historia es mi pequeña manera de demostrarles, que su servidora, ustedes y nuestros personajes, no terminaremos el eterno viaje de crecer. Todos los dias aprenderemos algo nuevo, y siempre habra algo que tendremos que dejar Para Despues.  
_

_Eternamente agradecida con ustedes, fue una experiencias de metamorfosis, perfecta y rejuvenecedora. El dolor se extingue, el tiempo pasa, las heridas se curan y el invierno termina. Siempre hay alguna primavera esperando por nosotros, a traves de nuestra ventana y con un bonito Empire State a la luz del sol. Recuerden siempre buscar su primavera, creer en lo sanador del dolor y entender de frio y calor.  
_

_Para Despues de Crecer...Gracias.  
_

_Aixa-Gabii Serrada.  
_


End file.
